Luz En La Oscuridad
by Choco-menta
Summary: [Terminada] Luego de que finalizara la caza de Cartas y su transformación, la vida rutinaria vuelve a ser protagonista. Sin embargo, nuevos sucesos extraños implicarían tanto a la Card Master como a quienes están relacionados con ella.
1. Una vida normal

**CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

"**Luz en la oscuridad"**

"_Soy la llave de tu corazón,_

_El albor guardado en tus recuerdos._

_Soy la Enviada para apresar la oscuridad._

_Recuérdame cuando las tinieblas_

_Se cierren en torno a ti,_

_Portadora de la Luz"_

**Capítulo 1: "Una vida normal"**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. Un cielo despejado y el rumor de las hojas de los árboles al acariciarse le daban aún un aspecto más dormido del que normalmente caracterizaba al lugar. Casi en exceso tranquilas, se alzaban las casas a ambos lados de las calles medio vacías, transitadas únicamente por algunos jóvenes que se dirigían temprano al centro de estudios, y alguna que otra persona que, ocasionalmente, se paseaba en silencio entre tanta tranquilidad.

Y como todo lo que empieza acaba, aquella paz se vio seriamente afectada en un rincón de la población, en una casa de muros amarillos, donde la alarma del despertador no paraba de sonar y se repetía la misma ruidosa escena de todas las mañanas.

—¡LLEGO TARDE!

Nuevamente se había quedado dormida. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como sus delgadas pero ágiles piernas se lo permitían, hizo un derrape en el pasillo, y se apresuró a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina bajo la atenta y burlona mirada de su hermano.

—Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian¿tú qué dices, monstruo?

—¡TOUYA! —La niña dejó por unos instantes de engullir su desayuno en una carrera desenfrenada para gritarle al molesto de su hermano que, al parecer, se divertía en sobremanera haciéndola enfadar—. ¡Y no me distraigas, que voy a llegar tarde! —Se volvió a concentrar en su comida, pero por escasos segundos, ya que…

—Claro, había olvidado que el trabajo de los monstruos es agotador, por eso siempre te quedas dormi… —La frase fue interrumpida salvajemente, gracias a una patada en la pierna y cortesía del monstruo, como solía llamarla Touya tantas y tantas veces, hasta agotar su paciencia y acabar así o de forma similar. Ambos estaban, seguramente, dispuestos a seguir con la pelea, pero la voz de Fujitaka, su padre, los sacó del ring.

—¿No es tarde ya? —preguntó, más para recordárselo a sus hijos que para salir de alguna duda.

—Sí. Monstruo, si tardas tanto vas a llegar mañana… —dijo el chico, abriendo la puerta y atravesando el mural, casi sin darle tiempo a su hermana para reaccionar y seguirle, luego de despedirse de su padre, que la vio alejarse orgulloso, contemplando aquella sonrisa que siempre tenía, casi grabada a fuego, en su rostro alegre. Se parecía muchísimo a su madre, Nadeshiko, cuya imagen se dejaba ver en el portarretratos que había en el mueble del comedor.

Los cerezos de la senda peatonal aún no estaban en flor, y la sonriente muchacha de cabellos color miel que ahora le llegaban hasta media espalda, rizándose un tanto al final, y aquellos ojos que simulaban dos brillantes esmeraldas, se paseaba bajo las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Era una verdadera lástima que tuviera que darse tanta prisa y no pudiera disfrutar del camino, ya que debía alcanzar a su hermano que, al ir en bicicleta, le llevaba bastante ventaja. Se arrepintió de no usar sus patines, como hacía antes. Los recuerdos de su época de Card Captor la invadieron, llenándola de nostalgia. ¡Vaya si había pasado tiempo desde la captura de las cartas! Aunque, la verdad, esos 3 años no le sentaron para nada mal. Aún utilizaba su magia, aunque no tanto como antes, claro está, simplemente porque ya no había situaciones tan comprometedoras, cosa que agradecía, pero sólo en parte. En realidad, echaba mucho de menos aquellos momentos. Soltó una risita al venir a su mente la frase que Tomoyo recitara días atrás… y es que tenía razón, "le faltaba acción a sus vidas".

De su ensimismamiento la sacó el divisar a Touya y a Yukito montados sus respectivas bicicletas, ambos rumbo al mismo trabajo, el cual ella desconocía de qué se trataba, ya que su hermano se había negado a responder nada, y a su amigo no se lo había preguntado, simplemente porque no se le había ocurrido. Y es que ella aún no entendía cómo se las arreglaban para encontrar empleo en el mismo sitio y cambiar tan seguido de trabajo. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, así había sido siempre con ellos.

Aceleró aún más, y logró captar la atención del joven de cabellos grisáceos, que se giró hacia ella con una radiante sonrisa, de esas que antes la hacían temblar como un flan y ponerse más colorada que un tomate maduro. Pero ya no, todo eso había cambiado hacía ya muchos años, aún en su etapa de Card Captor, comprendió que no era amor lo que sentía hacia él, y aunque le costó aceptarlo en un principio y realmente le dolió en el alma no ser correspondida, alguien la había ayudado a recuperarse completamente, brindándole todo su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba…

—¡Sakura!

La chica volvió nuevamente a la realidad, y le regaló una tierna mirada al joven Yukito Tsukishiro, quien aminoró la velocidad que llevaba, para que ella pudiera seguirlo a él y a su hermano sin tener que correr.

—¡Buenos días, Yukito!

—Buenos días¿has dormido bien?

El rostro de Sakura se tornó algo sombrío unos instantes, y bajó la vista para ocultar la preocupación que, al parecer, se había apoderado de ella. Y es que aquel sueño que venía teniendo desde hacía días le resultaba de lo más extraño e incluso le infería cierto temor.

—Sí…

—¿Y cómo no va a haber dormido bien, si tiene un sueño tan pesado que no despierta ni con los tres despertadores que programa? —interrumpió Touya, con el único fin de sacarla de quicio y hacerla quedar mal delante de su amigo. Pero por una extraña razón, su hermana no había respondido con ninguna patada ni grito; seguía ensimismada y seria. No era buen presagio—. Oye, monstruo…

—¿Qué quieres? —Se ve que esa palabra era la única capaz de hacerla reaccionar.

Touya parecía querer decir algo, pero se calló al instante y volvió a girar su vista hacia delante, haciendo que la pobre y despistada Sakura quedara en un desconcierto total ante su actitud. Desistió en preguntar qué era lo que iba a decirle por dos motivos: primero y principal, porque sabía perfectamente que no le diría nada; y segundo, porque ya veía las puertas del instituto ante ella. Se detuvo frente a las rejas, agitando la mano a modo de despedida de su odioso hermanito y su amigo, que, quizás en honor a los viejos tiempos, le arrojó un caramelo que ella cazó al vuelo y agradeció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras los veía alejarse, charlando animadamente. Echó un último vistazo a su reloj; al fin y al cabo, no se le había hecho tarde. Ese día tenía guardia, así que era relativamente temprano, por lo que no debía preocuparse por el horario. Se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia el patio, para entrar, finalmente, al pasillo que la llevaría a su clase, luego de alguna que otra vuelta. La luz del sol se colaba a raudales por entre las ventanas, iluminándolo todo, y también a ella, que se asemejaba cada vez más a un verdadero ángel… o al menos, eso era lo que le decían a menudo. Aquella idea hizo que se sonrojara. Algunos exageraban realmente demasiado, se dijo.

Abrió la puerta corredera de la clase, y se alegró de que Tomoyo ya hubiera llegado.

—¡Buenos días! —El saludo fue acompañado con su habitual y encantadora sonrisa, dejando atrás, en un recuerdo borroso, la amargura que había sentido hacía unos instantes.

—¡Esto es un verdadero milagro¡Qué madrugadora estás hoy! —rió la amatista, provocando el comentario en Sakura un ligero sonrojo—. No estarás enferma… ¿verdad? Me preocupas, nunca llegas a estas horas… Mmm…

—Jejeje, bueno, es que como nos toca de guardia…

—¡Ah, es verdad, ya casi lo había olvidado! —Tomoyo introdujo su mano en su portafolios, de donde sacó una cámara de video cuyo objetivo quedó a pocos centímetros de la entre asombrada y azorada cara de la castaña—. ¡Así podré grabar a la maravillosa Sakura mientras ordena la clase¡Es una ocasión perfecta, perfecta…!

—No es para tanto, Tomoyo…

Pero cualquier reproche era pasado por alto por la amatista, que seguía filmando a su amiga con el mismo entusiasmo y mirada soñadora que hacía años.

La verdad era que Tomoyo siempre había estado allí, grabando cada paso que daba, cada segundo, cada alegría, cada dolor, cada cambio. No soportaría separarse de ella, ojalá eso no ocurriera nunca. Fue quien conoció primero que nadie el secreto de las Cartas de Clow y le brindó su amistad y apoyo incondicionalmente, animándola cuando necesitaba palabras de aliento; su hombro para llorar, su mejor amiga y consejera. Sakura la estimaba como a pocas personas, el cariño que se tenían mutuamente no era fácil de encontrar entre amigos, más bien parecían hermanas.

Tomoyo comprobaba a cada segundo que su adorada prima era aún aquella niña inocente y despistada que, pese a los años, seguía siendo la misma: una chica realmente encantadora, que sabía la quería muchísimo, como a alguien de su familia…, y pese a que Sakura no se daba cuenta del cariño algo diferente que Tomoyo le profesaba, ella sabía muy bien que aquella inocencia era parte de su ser, y que amaba eso como cada uno de los sentimientos y emociones que la Maestra de Cartas albergaba dentro de su pecho, amaba esa pureza como cada centímetro de su piel, como su sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos verdes, como la amaba a toda ella en conjunto. Pero se contentaba con tener todo el cariño que ella podía darle, sabiendo a la perfección que jamás sería correspondida de la manera que le gustaría, pues amaba a otra persona.

La felicidad de Sakura era su felicidad. Aquella frase la seguía manteniendo en pie y la reconfortaba siempre que sentía que se desmoronaba. Podría sacrificarlo todo por ella, aunque su amiga quizás nunca llegaría a entenderlo…, mas eso no era importante.

Una cálida sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de la amatista, mientras contemplaba embelezada el rostro de su compañera, que ya había salido del estado de shock y empezaba a borrar la pizarra y realizar las demás tareas que le eran requeridas a quien le tocaba el aseo de la clase por las mañanas. La muchacha de cabellos acaramelados salió a toda velocidad del aula, para cambiar el agua del jarrón y poner flores nuevas en el mismo. Pero sus dotes de atleta —que no había perdido, ni mucho menos— se vieron interrumpidas por la aparición de un muro de adolescentes machos sobrehormonados, que se plantaron ante ella y empezaron a parlotear todos a la vez, mientras la pobre los miraba algo intimidada.

—Vaya, Kinomoto —se adelantó un chico rubio y de ojos grisáceos—, estás tan hermosa hoy que no podría resistir la tentación de invitarte al cine este domingo¿qué te parece, te vienes conmigo?

—De eso nada —interrumpió otro, de melena algo más larga y color castaño oscuro, casi negra–. Tengo entradas para la feria de atracciones. Seguro que lo pasaremos mucho mejor…

—Pero chicos —dijo otro, algo más confiado, acercándose a ella y pasándole la mano en torno a su fina cintura, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba—, ya sabéis que Sakura es mi amiga y de seguro querrá venir conmigo a bailar a la discoteca el domingo, así que…

El grupo comenzó una discusión por ver quién se llevaba a la ahora arreboladísima chica el domingo, como siempre ocurría cuando el fin de semana se veía cerca… o entre semana… La verdad es que se había vuelto muy popular y la molestaban con ese tipo —y otros menos decentes— de propuestas todo el tiempo, tal y como le había ocurrido a su hermano y a Yukito en sus tiempos de Instituto.

Aprovechando la situación, Sakura hizo gala de su agilidad y se escabulló entre la horda que había ido a su ataque, escapando así de ellos —algo le decía que no por mucho tiempo— y consiguiendo llegar hasta el grifo, donde comenzó a llenar el jarrón de porcelana azul oscuro de agua limpia.

Mientras tanto, en el aula seguía una pensativa Tomoyo, con la cabeza algo baja y su ondulada y brillante cabellera azabache bajando por sus hombros que, al oír las voces de sus antiguos compañeros, se deslizó por los hombros y cayó sobre su espalda cuando levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con ellos.

—Buenos días, Daidouji —saludó Yamazaki, que entraba acompañado de Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, que también la saludaron, respectivamente.

—Hola, chicos— contestó con una radiante sonrisa.

Según ella, era una verdadera suerte compartir de nuevo la clase con sus viejos amigos de primaria, a los que conocía perfectamente. Al ser sumamente observadora, pudo ver la mirada confiada de Naoko, que esperaba ansiosa el examen sobre el libro que tuvieron que leer. Así también la gentil sonrisa de Rika al ver pasar por el pasillo a su antiguo amor, el profesor Terada, que había conseguido una plaza en el Instituto Seijô para impartir clases de educación física y algunas otras de matemáticas. Notó las miradas fulminantes que de vez en cuando Chiharu dirigía a Yamazaki, su actual novio, al descubrir que nuevamente estaba contando una de sus increíbles historias a un pobre chico que entró desprevenido a la clase, sin contar con ese ataque sorpresa. En verdad sus amigos no habían cambiado demasiado, y eso era algo que la alegraba en sobremanera, pues sentía conocerlos palmo a palmo, pudiendo depositar su confianza en ellos, y siendo correspondida de la misma manera.

—¡Sakura, buenos días! —saludó Chiharu al ver entrar a la chica, con el jarrón en mano y todavía algo roja.

—¡B-buenos días…! —Lo cierto es que seguía algo nerviosa, aquellas situaciones siempre podían con ella y la dejaban con los nervios un tanto alterados.

—Veo que hoy también te han entretenido tus pretendientes¿eh, Sakurita? —le susurró Tomoyo pícaramente, creando en su amiga un sonrojo aún peor que el de antes—. Deberías acostumbrarte…, aunque sé de alguien que se molestaría mucho si viera cómo se te echan encima¡jujujuju!

—¡T-Tomoyo, por favor…!

—Está bien… —cedió, divertida—. Ven, vamos a nuestros sitios, que la profesora debe de estar apunto de llegar.

Al llegar junto a su pupitre, la amatista lanzó una mirada algo preocupada hacia el asiento que había detrás de ella y permanecía vacío…

¿Le habría pasado algo?

En una antigua y lujosa mansión, dos figuras se recortaban contra la luz de la ventana. Eran dos jóvenes altos, uno de ellos sentado en un gran sillón rojo burdeaux, y el otro que se mantenía erguido junto al marco de la puerta y lo miraba inquisidoramente, a lo que el primero respondió con una de sus enigmáticas y hermosas sonrisas.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo al fin, aún sonriendo.

—De modo que… estás aquí desde hace unos meses¿verdad? —contestó el que permanecía junto a la puerta, evadiendo los comentarios o preguntas de su compañero, o simplemente comportándose como si de verdad no lo estuviera escuchando.

—Así es.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente; ambos estaban perdidos en sus cavilaciones, acompañados del tic-tac del reloj, que marcaba el paso del tiempo entre aquellos muros imperecederos.

—¿Por qué has venido? —insistió aquella fría voz varonil, una vez más.

—Supongo… que más o menos por lo mismo que tú. —Fue toda la contestación recibida y acompañada, cómo no, de esa misteriosa sonrisa que no podía faltar jamás en cada uno de sus comentarios que guardaran algo de verdad entre líneas y que, por cierto, siempre había conseguido exasperar al otro joven desde que se conocieron. Bueno, en realidad también había otras cosas que influyeron en esa desconfianza que le guardaba, pero eso ya era otra historia.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y los alumnos fueron retirándose uno a uno del aula. Al acabar con la labor, los amigos se despidieron, saliendo todos por separado. Esta vez Tomoyo no podría acompañar a Sakura, de modo que se despidieron también en la puerta del instituto.

El frío le helaba los huesos al salir y aventurarse a caminar bajo el cielo nublado y las calles heladas. Repasaba mentalmente los ingredientes que debía comprar antes de ir a casa para preparar la cena cuando, de pronto, sintió cómo todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, a la vez que notó su cuerpo flaqueando en fuerzas, dejándose caer hacia atrás, esperando chocar contra el suelo. Pero unos brazos detuvieron el impacto, y volvieron a enderezarla un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo una voz conocida.

—¿Yu-Yukito?

—Sí, soy yo. —Aquellos ojos dorados la contemplaban, llenos de preocupación. Después de todo, era casi su hermana—. ¿Qué te pasó¿Estás enferma¿Te encuentras mal?

—N-no, estoy… estoy bien, fue sólo un mareo, nada importante… —Pero pareciera que sólo lo hubiera dicho para confirmar lo peor, ya que, acabada la frase, se desplomó definitivamente en los brazos de Yukito, que la levantó y cargó sobre sus hombros, como tantas veces había hecho Touya años atrás.

_Una sensación de vacío la invadió por completo. Era aquello otra vez. No podía entender lo que pasaba, pero no era normal. Esta vez no veía nada ni a nadie, simplemente las tinieblas insondables. Se sintió sumergida en un océano de alquitrán, ahogada entre tanta oscuridad, entrando por sus ojos y pulmones, respirando La Nada. _

—Sólo espero que no sea nada grave y que te recuperes, Sakura.

Yukito aguardaba impaciente a que la puerta de la casa de Sakura se abriera. Touya debería estar ahí, que él supiera, no tenía que ir a ningún sitio el día de hoy. Para su gran alivio, unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo, las bisagras giraron y la figura de Touya se apareció ante el chico de cabellos plateados, deteniendo sus ojos en los de su amigo para pasar, segundos más tarde, a la simpática figura que cargaba en sus hombros, desmayada y con el rostro algo pálido.

—¿Qué le pasó al monstruo!

—No lo sé, me la encontré por la calle y pareció marearse. La sujeté y le pregunté si estaba bien, me dijo que sí, pero acabó por desmayarse.

—Ya veo… pasa, hace frío.

—Muchas gracias.

Touya cargó a Sakura y la recostó en el sofá de la sala, esperando a que despertara. Tanto él como Yukito la miraban con la preocupación tatuada en sus rostros. A su querido monstruo le estaba pasando algo…, pero no estaba enferma.

—Tiene algo que ver con la magia¿no es así? –Touya sólo esperó la respuesta.

Yukito se elevó un poco y su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una luz plateada. Dos hermosas alas salieron de su espalda, cubriéndolo por completo, para luego volver a abrirse y dejar ver al hermoso ángel de ojos de hielo en el que se había convertido.

—Eso parece… Hay una presencia que últimamente la ronda, no sé de qué se trata, pero la energía es muy débil. Aún así, no podemos descuidarnos.

—Lo sabía, yo también lo noté. —Y es que, con el paso del tiempo, Touya había recobrado sus poderes, ya que una especie de energía residual había quedado en él, y aquella semilla fue germinando nuevamente, hasta llegar a recuperar las habilidades sobrenaturales que siempre había tenido. A decir verdad, ningún humano perdería sus poderes cediéndolos, pues la magia es un don interior, que no se regala y, tarde o temprano, la persona que brindó parte de ellos a otro individuo acaba recuperándolos.

—Kerberos no está al tanto de esto, aunque imagino que también se habrá dado cuenta de que algo raro pasa. Supongo que tendré que hablar con él sobre ello, me preocupa que todo este asunto pueda llegar muy lejos—. Yue extendió sus alas y se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba a hablar con el otro Guardián de las Cartas.

Touya permanecía al lado de su hermanita. Su monstruo. Realmente estaba preocupado, no quería que nada malo le pasara…, no se podría perdonar el no poder protegerla.

—Todo esto es demasiada carga para ti —susurró. Casi estaba pensando en voz alta, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de quien dormía. Estaba fría, su habitual tibieza parecía haberla abandonado por completo—. Será mejor que hoy sólo descanses.

Luego de levantar su figura casi etérea y acogerla entre sus brazos, Touya comenzó a subir las escaleras, para llevarla de una vez a su habitación y dejarla descansar. Habría sido un día largo para ella.

Fuera, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, el cuervo que se sostenía en una de las ramas que había junto a la ventana, observaba detenidamente a la joven de cabellos castaños que dormía en su lecho. Cuando una ráfaga de viento helado azotó su plumaje de plutonio el animal emprendió el vuelo con destreza.

La había encontrado.

Notas: Bueeeeeeeeeeno... Este es el primer fic que escribí, y tiene algunos meses, así que por favor no me corten la cabeza si hay errores o chiquilinadas sueltas por ahí. No es una historia tan..., hum..., adulta como pueden ser mis otros fics, porque es la continuación de CCS y tengo que ceñirme a algunas cosas. Sin embargo, espero que les guste.

Reviews, onegai!

Carmilla


	2. Encuentros fortuitos

**CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de CLAMP.**

**Capítulo 2: "Encuentros fortuitos"**

_Todo estaba oscuro, y había plumas blancas por todas partes, dando vueltas en el aire, girando en aquel vacío negro. No había ruido, ni luz, sólo se veía a ella iluminada, con un traje totalmente blanco y unas enormes alas blancas saliendo de su espalda._

—_Sakura…_

_Aquella voz había roto el silencio. Parecía venir de ningún lugar._

—_¿Quién…, quién me llama?_ —_Era todo lo que había podido contestar, se sentía terriblemente agotada, sin saber porqué. Le costaba muchísimo mover los labios para hablar, sentía el pecho pesado al respirar. ¿Dónde estaba?_

—_Sakura… _—_Aquella voz otra vez, alzándose en medio de la nada, en un susurro. _

_La chica de ojos esmeralda vio cómo una luz blanca se presentaba ante ella. No sabía quién de las dos había avanzado, pero lo cierto es que acabó teniendo a una joven de espaldas a ella, a pocos metros. Su cabello era de un blanco inmaculado, y llevaba una capa cubriéndola hasta los tobillos. No podía ver su rostro._

—_Ya falta poco_—_ dijo la desconocida, sin girarse_—. _Ella ya viene y te está buscando._

—_¡¿Quién eres¡¿De qué hablas?!_

—_Huye._

—_¡Espera!_ —_Sakura notó cómo se alejaba de la extraña joven, aunque ninguna de las dos se moviera. Simplemente sentía en su interior, que entre ellas se abría una distancia considerable, poco a poco. Se sentía abandonada, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo._

—_Debes despertar ahora._

—_¡No¡Espera¡No te vayas!_

—_Despierta, Sakura…_

_Una luz la cegó, impidiendo ver nada, y se sintió volver a la vida y abandonar aquél vacío que tanto la aterrorizaba._

Lo primero que vio la chica al abrir los ojos fue a una especie de peluche naranja alado, volando en torno a ella.

—¡Sakurita, despierta de una vez! —La voz del guardián de las Cartas había conseguido hacerla reaccionar. Mantuvo abiertas con pesadez las dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y se irguió sobre la cama—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Kero, no te preocupes… Fue una pesadilla, nada más.

—Sakura… Yue me contó que ayer te desmayaste— dijo Kero con un tono de voz que denotaba una preocupación enorme por su dueña—. Ya sabes que tus sueños no son siempre sólo eso…

—Lo sé. —El semblante de Sakura también se ensombreció mientras recordaba la horrible sensación que le producía aquella negrura absoluta.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Sakurita.

—Te lo prometo…

Kero se acercó volando hacia ella, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos y abrigó contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo aliviada; sabía que pasara lo que pasara, contaría con su querido animalito naranja y con sus amigos. Asimismo se giró levemente para fijar su vista en uno de los objetos que descansaban sobre la repisa de arriba de su cama: un osito grisáceo aparentemente hecho a mano. No sabía porqué, pero aquellas eran las cosas que la hacían sentir acompañada aunque estuviera completamente sola. Aquella idea la revivió por dentro, haciéndola recobrar todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras, en la cocina, Touya preparaba el desayuno tan aprisa como podía. Recordó el incidente de la noche anterior y se alegró al ver que el monstruo había despertado al fin, y con la misma energía de siempre, bajando estrepitosamente las escaleras y saludando casi a gritos a los allí presentes. Kero, su Guardián, decidió bajar con ella también, ya que ahora no había de qué esconderse. Fujitaka ya sabía de la existencia de la Bestia Guardiana desde hacía años, cuando lo había descubierto en la cocina y su hija no tuvo más remedio que contarle toda la historia. No era que lo ocultara por desconfianza; supo entender que, simplemente, no había querido preocuparlo.

—Al fin te levantas, monstruo, ya creí que estabas muerta allá arriba.

—¡Que no soy un monstruo!

—Buenos días, hija.

—Buenos días, papá.

La chica de ojos esmeralda se acercó al retrato de su madre, y la contempló con especial dulzura.

—Muy buenos días, mamá.

La mirada del profesor Kinomoto se había quedado perdida en la imagen de su adorada hija, recordando la decisión que la dulce niña había tomado años atrás: se dejaría crecer el cabello tan largo como lo había tenido su madre, para parecerse más a ella, y la verdad es que, con el transcurso de los años, Sakura era el vivo retrato de Nadeshiko: aquellos ojos, la ingenuidad grabada a fuego en cada una de sus expresiones, su encantadora sonrisa, las ondas que se dibujaban, rebeldes, en su cabellera. Parecía que tenía delante a su esposa, a la que nunca vio como algo perdido en sus más hermosos recuerdos, sino que siempre se sintió acompañado, de una manera u otra, por su presencia. No la veía, pero la notaba allí, cuidando de su familia, de él, de sus dos hijos. Estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de que siguieran tan unidos como el primer día, y aunque sabía que esos lazos alguna vez se desatarían un poco y dejarían a cada integrante algo más libre y separado de la familia, confiaba en que jamás acabarían por soltarse completamente. Una lágrima silenciosa comenzaba a bajar por su mejilla, la cual se apresuró por secar rápidamente con su mano derecha, cuando la voz de su niña le sobresaltó.

—¡¡¡TOUYA, TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!!!

Hábilmente, esta vez su hermano esquivó la patada y se largó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando atrás a una Sakura muy enfadada.

—¡Se va a enterar cuando le alcance!

Fujitaka había recobrado la sonrisa, y miraba divertido la reacción de su hija ante las palabras de Touya.

—Será mejor que vayas con él o llegarás tarde, pequeña.

—Tienes razón. —Le devolvió la sonrisa y agarró su portafolios—. ¡Hasta luego, papá!

—Vuelve pronto, que te vaya bien —dijo agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

—¿Cómo dices¿Un alumno nuevo? —habló una muchacha pelirroja, que formaba parte de la ronda que se había hecho en torno a Megumi Yohoro, portadora de la flamante noticia.

—Eso he dicho. No sé si es un chico o una chica, pero sí que alguien nuevo se incorpora a la clase. Me lo contó uno de los ayudantes del director.

Megumi era una de las jovencitas más hermosas y populares del Instituto Seijô. Aquella larga y lacia cabellera, teñida de un color rosa chicle muy llamativo, y sus hermosos ojos azul celeste le robaban el corazón a más de uno, y lo peor era que ella lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello cuanto le era permitido.

Esquivando a la muchedumbre que se arrejuntaba para oír la noticia, entró al aula un muchacho de cabellos y ojos azules, alto, con unas elegantes gafas que no empañaban su belleza y que sólo usaba de vez en cuando. Todo aquello acompañado de su actitud enigmática y sus sonrisas extrañas le daban un aspecto de lo más misterioso y atrayente. Llegó a su pupitre y fue recibido con una sonrisa de quien se sentaba delante de él.

—Buenos días, Hiiragizawa… Qué raro que llegues tarde. Además…, ayer tampoco viniste, creí que te había ocurrido algo, me tenías preocupada.

—Hola, Daidouji… Verás, es que hay algo con lo que no contaba y…

La campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases se hizo notar, entonando su vieja canción de siempre, provocando en los alumnos algo de decaimiento y el cese en sus cavilaciones sobre el nuevo alumno. Prácticamente todo el mundo tomó asiento de inmediato: nadie quería perder más tiempo y saber de una vez quién sería el nuevo integrante de su grupo.

La profesora ingresó al aula como todos los días, y se quedó algo perpleja ante el orden que reinaba en el lugar de forma casi paranormal, a medida que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca al notar las miradas penetrantes y atentas de cada uno de sus alumnos, que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento en el que anunciara lo que ya todos sabían.

—Buenos días a todos. Supongo que este cuadro que tengo ante mí es debido a que ya se han enterado de la incorporación de un nuevo alumno…

La hermosa mujer seguía hablando, pero la menor de los Kinomoto hacía oídos sordos: estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido. ¿Qué podía significar? No era un sueño normal, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, puesto que ya le había ocurrido más veces…, y siempre eran sueños que tenían que ver con acontecimientos futuros. Así le había ocurrido con Eriol, con Yue, con la profesora Mitsuki, con el libro de las cartas Clow, con aquella hechicera que buscaba al antiguo Mago, la bruja que dominaba el agua, e incluso con…

—…Shaoran Li…

Al oír la voz de la profesora diciendo _ese_ nombre, Sakura sintió que el tiempo se detenía. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Fue su imaginación? Se dijo a sí misma que lo más probable era que hubiera estado pensando en voz alta y hubiera dicho también _aquello_ último. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando despejar su mente de las ideas y recuerdos que llegaron en tropel, haciendo subir el color a sus mejillas.

En los pocos segundos que transcurrieron desde que creyó escuchar ese nombre, se había convencido a sí misma de que todo fue cosa de su trastornada mente, pero para su asombro, la profesora, luego de la brevísima pausa en la que a Sakura se le había pasado por la cabeza todo eso, continuó con lo que, efectivamente, estaba diciendo.

—…Y viene de Hong Kong…

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ya ha estado aquí estudiando anteriormente…

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Seguramente algunos aquí ya lo conozcan…

Se percató de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

—Espero que se comporten…

El tiempo iba más lento.

—…como caballeros…

Más lento.

—…y señoritas que son.

Más lento.

—Pasa, por favor…

Y se detuvo.

Entró en el aula un joven de cabellos rebeldes y castaños, con una profunda mirada ámbar que a la antigua Card Captor ya no se le hacía tan fría como antes. Era mucho más alto que hace tres años, y sin duda, el tiempo lo había convertido en un chico de lo más atractivo. Intentó no fijarse en ese detalle, pero le era imposible ignorar cuánto había cambiado y lo sumamente bien que le había sentado el paso de los años. A su vez, él había quedado algo impresionado mirando a la profesora, que le sonreía, como siempre hacía, pese a la actitud huraña que recibía de respuesta.

¿No se equivocaba¿Aquella profesora… era Kaho Mitsuki¿Ella también…?

Sin separar la vista de la mujer, avanzó hasta donde ella se encontraba, para ser debidamente presentado.

—Nosotros ya nos conocemos, joven Li. Me alegro de verte…, es bueno que estés aquí ahora. —Ante la mirada perpleja de Shaoran, Kaho pareció responder con ello a las preguntas que él se hacía a sí mismo.

Sí, al parecer, ella también lo sabía.

—Muy bien, veamos…, a ver dónde vas a sentarte… —La profesora paseó la mirada por cada pupitre de la clase, y se detuvo al ver la mirada atónita de una de sus alumnas: la pequeña Sakura, que al parecer, no bajaba de la nube—. Creo que ya he encontrado el sitio perfecto… —La mujer pelirroja sonrió al recordar lo similar que se le hacía todo algunas veces—. Te sentarás allá, al final…, detrás de Kinomoto.

Él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

¿Kinomoto¿Eso había dicho?

No había error posible, tenía que ser. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia donde la profesora Mitsuki señalaba y allí la vio. Sí, era ella. Estaba sentada y con la misma cara de asombro que él tenía en esos momentos. Shaoran sabía que iban a estar en el mismo instituto, pero no en la misma clase… Como la última vez.

Estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni moverse. Intentó distraerse con alguna otra cosa y su mirada fue a toparse con la que debía ser Daidouji… no sólo por su aspecto, sino también por la forma en la que se reía silenciosamente, y creía imaginar de qué.

Pese a que sus piernas se negaban a avanzar, las obligó y emprendió el camino hacia aquel lugar que le parecía tan lejano. La sangre le latía en las venas con más y más fuerza conforme veía ese par de ojos verdes intensos a menos distancia. Pasó a su lado con la velocidad de un rayo y se sentó en el asiento de atrás.

Sakura reaccionó cuando oyó su portafolios ser dejado en el piso de forma algo brusca.

—Bueno, dicho todo esto, creo que ya podemos empezar con la lección —habló Kaho, mientras el sonido de las carpetas y papeles se hacían presentes en todo el aula—. Empecemos con trigonometría…

Las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad hasta que el timbre anunció la hora del recreo. Los ejercicios de la clase de matemáticas seguían en la pizarra, y Sakura los miraba horrorizada; ¿quién podía aburrirse tanto como para ponerse a inventar esas cosas raras que nadie entendía? Tantos símbolos y operaciones salidas de quién sabe dónde eran demasiado para ella, de modo que se limitó a bufar y a enterrar la cabeza entre sus cómodos brazos. Intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden, cuando sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz, que se le hacía conocida y algo extraña a la vez —puesto que se había agravado bastante desde la última vez que la oyó— la hizo despertar, y alzó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con ese viejo conocido al que tanto cariño le tenía.

Dudó por un momento y simplemente se dio cuenta de que no podía ni quería decir nada. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven chino que se había hincado junto a ella, para quedar así a su altura, y recostó la cabeza sobre aquel hombro fuerte al ver que su abrazo había sido claramente correspondido.

—Sí, estoy bien —susurró finalmente—. Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido…

—Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, Sakura, pero… —La separó suavemente de su hombro, donde había recostado su cabeza, para mirarla directamente a los ojos, adoptando su rostro una expresión seria y hasta un tanto triste—. Pero puede que uno de los motivos que me trajo a Tomoeda otra vez no sea una buena noticia…

—¿Hoe? —La castaña lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con total confusión, gesto que arrancó una ligera risa al chico, al ver que ni en tres años había cambiado eso—. ¿De qué hablas?

Al ver que la hermosa carita de Sakura se había entristecido, no resistió la tentación de no hablar de eso ahora para evitar preocuparla antes de tiempo.

—No es nada, ya te lo contaré más tarde —aseguró, esbozando una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Ejem… —carraspeó Tomoyo, que los observaba divertida con Eriol a su lado desde la puerta—, siento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos, o nos dejarán aquí encerrados hasta el lunes.

El rostro de ambos castaños pasó por todos los colores del Arco Iris, al tiempo que se separaban torpemente como si el cuerpo del otro hubiera comenzado a quemar de forma repentina. Guardaron los libros y demás en sendos portafolios, y corrieron para alcanzar a los otros dos que ya habían salido y avanzaban con algo de lentitud por el pasillo iluminado artificialmente.

—Entonces —empezó Tomoyo—¿tú sabías que Li iba a venir a Japón?

—Bueno…, la verdad es que me enteré hace dos días de que ya había llegado, ni siquiera me avisó que vendría, me llamó cuando ya llevaba dos horas en el aeropuerto, en tierras japonesas, y me pidió hablar urgentemente. Como era muy tarde, quedamos de vernos al día siguiente…

—Y por eso fue que no viniste a clases —concluyó la amatista.

—Siempre te das cuenta de todo¿no? —rió Eriol, alzando la vista hacia el techo.

—Posiblemente. Lo que me preocupa es que creo que Li no está demasiado contento con todo esto…, o al menos no como yo esperaba.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada rápida a Shaoran, que iba junto con Sakura, la cual charlaba animadamente, a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Al parecer la ojiverde había dicho algo gracioso, pues su acompañante sonrió como pocas veces hacía. Entonces, la amatista pensó que quizás había sido su imaginación y que Li no se comportaba diferente a como siempre fue…; después de todo, la seriedad ya era algo que lo caracterizaba desde que lo conocía.

—Y no te equivocas —afirmó Eriol, como si hubiera leído cada uno de los pensamientos de Tomoyo—. Pero ya sabrás con qué asunto estamos tratando, así que de momento no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—¡Tienes razón, después de todo… es Sakura! —susurró la chica de larga cabellera azabache, mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Tenía la certeza de que su amiga superaría siempre cualquier obstáculo que se le cruzara en el camino, si se lo proponía; aquella era una de sus tantas cualidades, sin contar su asombrosa capacidad para poner como un tomate maduro al futuro y poderoso jefe del Clan Li.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **La verdad no tengo mucho que decir acerca de este capítulo..., pero espero que les haya gustado en caso de que alguien lo esté leyendo XD. Ojalá que sí..., y sino tampoco influiría demasiado: voy a seguir subiendo capítulos porque me costó lo mío escribirla completa y no pienso comerme las páginas del Word yo solita XD.

El domingo subiré el siguiente.

¡Saludos a todos!


	3. De amor y fiebre

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.**

**Capítulo 3: "De amor y fiebre"**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo despejado como pequeños diamantes arrojados al azar sobre un trozo de seda tan negro como la pez, acompañadas de una hermosa y brillante luna llena, rodeada de un aura lechosa.

—"_Esta noche el poder que irradia la luna es desmedido"_ —pensaba el miembro más joven de los Li mientras la observaba desde lo alto de un tejado, donde se había sentado, sin más, para poder contemplar mejor el bello y refulgente astro. A aquella rosa blanca en flor que se sentaba sobre sus dominios y, majestuosa, se alzaba en un mudo espectáculo ante sus ojos ambarinos que, aún intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía evitar que se fueran cerrando poco a poco. Los párpados le pesaban una barbaridad, y hasta cabeceaba cuando, en un descuido, se dejaba vencer por Morfeo escasos segundos, para después volver a reaccionar, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Pese al sueño que tenía después de haber pasado más de hora y media allá arriba, la lucidez que le quedaba le permitía reflexionar acerca de la causa por la cual había vuelto a Japón… O, bueno, en realidad _las_ causas. Porque eran dos, como mínimo. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Eriol de aquellos días pasados… Siempre estaba riendo… Ese imbécil¿acaso no podía ponerse serio ni aún en una situación tan grave como a la que probablemente tendrían que enfrentarse? Parecía que jamás se tomaría enserio nada… Seguramente, permanecería callado y con esa sonrisa de bufón pintada en los labios, mientras ellos tenían que luchar solos contra quién sabe qué cosas…

Y Sakura estaba demasiado implicada…, eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba. Lo que le ocurriera a él le traía sin cuidado, pero nunca, nunca se perdonaría si a ella le llegara a pasar algo y no pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo.

Además, también le molestaba que el idiota de Hiiragizawa se negara a cooperar… ¡aunque lo supiera todo! Es más, seguramente le divertía, como cuando las Cartas Clow debían ser transformadas en Cartas de Sakura.

Y siguió sumergido durante algunos minutos más en ese tipo de pensamientos, mientras las ráfagas de viento frío le cortaban la piel como cuchillas.

—Rayos… —bufó Shaoran, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, intentando no temblar tanto—. Debería haber traído algo de más abrigo…

_Aquello se le hacía, desgraciadamente, muy familiar. Perdida en medio de la Oscuridad, buscando algún retazo de luz que le indicara dónde se encontraba. Finalmente, llegaba a su encuentro la chica de cabello blanco, cuyas puntas, algo rizadas, acariciaban suavemente sus hombros níveos. Como siempre, se mantenía de espaldas a ella, y no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas. No sabía quién era, pero lo cierto es que su presencia la reconfortaba totalmente; en medio de esa prisión oscura, sentía que la calma iba invadiendo su pecho conforme la luz de la misteriosa joven se hacía presente._

—_¿Quién…?_

_Pero la albina no la dejó terminar. Sakura vio que giraba un poco su rostro, quedando de perfil, recortado contra la negrura que las rodeaba. Los labios de la desconocida se separaron lentamente, como degustando cada segundo de aire que pasaba entre ellos. Casi sin darse cuenta, oyó que de aquella boca susurraba unas palabras._

—_Portadora de la Luz._

—¡SAKURITAAAAAAA¡Despierta, tengo hambre, ya es muy tarde!

La voz chillona de Kero resonó en toda la habitación, y pese a que había descansado de más, la pobre Card Master se ocultaba bajo las sábanas en un intento por seguir durmiendo. Después de todo, hoy era domingo, y no tenía que ir al Instituto…

Pero un momento… ¿domingo?

De repente, una idea cruzó su cabeza como un rayo, y se incorporó como si la cama ardiera. En sus ojos brillaba una chispa de decisión y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le iluminaba el rostro. Había salido del País de los Sueños en cuanto recordó que ese día tenía algo muy importante que hacer…

Sueños… Otra vez había tenido ese extraño sueño, con la chica de cabello blanco. Pero esta vez había sido algo diferente; se había girado y había podido ver su rostro, al menos de perfil, y le dirigió la palabra, aunque no entendía a qué podría referirse con lo de "Portadora de la luz".

—Sakurita…, tengo hambre. Llevo intentando despertarte toda la mañana, voy abajo…

Y el animalito se dirigió a la puerta, por la que salió, luego de cerrarla para que su ama pudiera vestirse sin ningún problema. No hay que olvidar el hecho de que ya no era ninguna niña, y que su guardián estuviera presente cuando se cambiaba de ropa era algo que ya no le hacía gracia a ninguno de los dos.

Revolviendo en su guardarropas, Sakura al fin encontró lo que buscaba; era uno de los hermosos vestidos que Tomoyo le había confeccionado, de un precioso color amarillo con algunos volados en blanco, con mangas ¾, ceñido en la parte superior —cintura, pecho—, y que a nivel de cintura se ensanchaba y acababa en una falda con bastante vuelo, que quedaba por encima de dos enaguas; una en color blanco y otra en un amarillo más claro que el resto.

Después de un rápido repaso con la vista en el espejo y haber peinado sus cabellos, bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y llegó a la cocina, donde encontró a su padre y hermano preparando el desayuno, y a Kero devorando el contenido de una caja de galletas.

—¡Muy buenos días a todos! —había casi gritado, mientras daba vueltas y saltitos por la cocina, bajo la mirada algo aturdida de su hermano y su Guardián, que la contemplaban atónitos.

—Vaya, hija, te ves muy feliz hoy —comentó Fujitaka con su habitual sonrisa.

—De seguro el monstruo está tan contento porque cree que hoy sí la voy a dejar comerse la mesa. Aunque pensándolo bien, de todos modos, que te pongas _más_ gorda no hará la diferencia.

Sakura miró a su hermano, que le sostuvo la mirada esperando un grito o algún golpe como respuesta; pero para sorpresa de este, ninguna de las dos cosas llegaron y la chica se limitó a sonreír e ignorarlo, mientras colocaba los cubiertos y la comida en la mesa.

—"_Esto es grave"_ —se dijo a sí mismo el mayor de los Kinomoto. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… aquello no podía ser el monstruo. ¡Incluso parecía una chica!

—Hoy no pienso pelear contigo, Touya —objetó con tranquilidad, sin siquiera mirarle, entretenida en enredar los palillos entre sus dedos.

Después de un par de miradas entre los hermanos, el profesor Kinomoto sugirió empezar a comer, no sin antes dar el acostumbrado "gracias por la comida". Estaba todo tan delicioso que en pocos minutos no quedaba ni rastro de lo que fue el desayuno.

—¡No puedo más! —suspiró Kero mientras se sobaba la pancita, algo hinchada después de haberse zampado la mitad del desayuno él sólo—. Cocina usted muy bien, señor Kinomoto, ojalá Sakura fuera tan buena cocinera… —Pero el Guardián se calló a sí mismo, entendiendo que había metido la pata, de modo que prefirió guardarse el comentario.

Sin embargo y sin prestar atención a las acotaciones de su querido peluche naranja, Sakura miraba con impaciencia el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Las nueve y media. Qué extraño…, si siempre había sido tan puntual… ¿Le habría pasado algo?

**Flash Back**

—No es conveniente que hablemos ahora de esto, no es un asunto para tratar a la ligera.

—Bueno, entonces cuando tengamos más tiempo me lo cuentas mejor… ¿Qué tal mañana?

—C-como prefieras…

—Muy bien, entonces, mañana ven a casa a eso de las 9 de la mañana, vamos al parque y lo hablamos más tranquilos¿te parece?

—Esto…, sí…, claro…

**Fin Flash Back**

—Oye, papá… —La voz de Touya la despabiló por un momento—. ¿Hoy tienes que irte más temprano?

—Así es, tengo una reunión bastante importante con los demás profesores de la Universidad, no puedo faltar. Me hubiera encantado pasar el domingo en casa, pero me temo que este asunto requiere toda mi atención —se disculpó Fujitaka—; de verdad que lo siento mucho.

—No hay problema, papá, el monstruo y yo nos encargaremos de la casa mientras tú no estás.

—Bueno…, yo… no sé si… —Sakura había olvidado avisar a su hermano y a su padre que tenía que salir ese día—. Es que yo tampoco puedo quedarme en casa, Touya… tendrás que encargarte tú este domingo… ¡Por fa! —suplicó con ojos de cachorrito lastimado, mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de plegaria.

—Mmm…, de acuerdo. Pero me debes una; te toca lavar los platos durante toda la semana.

—¡Touya¡No es justo! —se quejó la castaña, como una niña pequeña.

—Es un trato. —Aquellas palabras de su hermano habían puesto punto y final a la conversación, muy a pesar de ella… Aunque, después de todo, no podía perder la oportunidad que se le presentaba hoy ¡por nada del mundo!

—Entonces no hay problema —añadió Fujitaka mientras asía el portafolios y se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa—. Volveré por la noche, prometo que prepararé la cena como compensación.

—¡Adiós papá, suerte! —dijeron casi al unísono los dos hermanos.

Su padre se disponía a salir, cuando algo pareció sorprenderlo. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo y luego giró la cabeza hacia sus hijos, como para encontrar una respuesta a lo que veía.

Touya y Sakura se asomaron tras los anchos hombros de su progenitor, intentando ver lo que había captado su atención: en el suelo, recostado contra la pared, había un chico de cabello castaño, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Parecía dormido o desmayado.

—¡¿Shaoran?!

—¡¿El mocoso?!

Sakura apartó atropelladamente a su hermano de en medio y caminó a grandes pasos hasta donde estaba el chico, para luego ponerse en cuclillas y quedarse simplemente sin entender nada.

El señor Kinomoto también se agachó, pero a diferencia de ella, reaccionó como su experiencia como padre le dictaba, e instintivamente llevó su mano hasta la frente del hechicero.

—Al parecer tiene bastante fiebre —comentó a su hija, que miraba expectante—. Lo mejor será que lo hagas entrar y descanse.

Lo último lo había dicho dirigiendo una mirada a Touya, que entendió rápidamente que su padre quería que lo llevara, ya que él debía marcharse lo más veloz posible, y su hermana seguramente no podría cargar con el peso del chico. Y aunque, muy a su pesar, se disponía a hacerlo, no fue necesario, ya que éste empezó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con dos hermosas esmeraldas que lo observaban con preocupación.

—¿S-Sakura…?

La aludida asintió con una media sonrisa, mientras pasaba el brazo del muchacho sobre su hombro y lo ayudaba a levantarse, cosa que, con bastante esfuerzo, lograron. Sakura lo condujo al salón y llegados allí, consiguió, después de un rato de resistencia, convencerlo de que se recostara en el sofá.

—Ahora quédate aquí y no te muevas, voy a despedir a papá y vuelvo enseguida.

—Pero si estoy bien —se quejó el castaño, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—De eso nada. Tú te quedas ahí.

—Pero… ¡Sakura!

—¡Y que ni se te ocurra moverte!

Entendiendo que por mucho que reprochara ella no iba a ceder, acabó rindiéndose y se cruzó de brazos mientras la veía desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta que separaba el pasillo con el salón. La cabeza le daba vueltas, de modo que se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre los almohadones.

—¡Que te vaya bien, papá, cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto!

—Volveré lo antes posible, tú encárgate de cuidar bien del joven Li, no parece encontrarse muy bien.

—No te preocupes¡lo haré! —dijo la flor de cerezo mientras adoptaba una pose bastante cómica, con el puño alzado y fuego en la mirada.

Por su parte, Touya permanecía callado y serio, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas de odio hacia donde estaba la sala.

—Nos vemos, hijo —saludó Fujitaka, haciendo reaccionar a su hijo mayor.

—¡Ah! S-sí, nos vemos. Hasta luego…

Luego de que Touya la molestara un poco antes de subir a estudiar a su habitación, previas amenazas, Sakura pasó por la cocina antes de volver a la sala. Ahora llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con una taza humeante. Se acercó en silencio a donde estaba Shaoran, y vio que se había quedado completamente dormido. Ella tenía razón, debía descansar, pero por esa tozudez que tenía no quería hacerle caso. Se arrodilló a su lado y depositó la bandeja en la mesita que había junto al sofá. Antes de decir nada y despertarlo, se recordó a sí misma lo increíblemente guapo y tierno que se veía su… amigo, tendido en el sofá y descansando tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello color chocolate cayendo desordenado por su rostro.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente e intentó borrar el rubor de sus mejillas mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa.

—Qué terco eres… —susurró la chica, frunciendo un poco el ceño, como para alejar los anteriores pensamientos y calificativos como lo eran "guapo" y "tierno" de su mente.

—Te he oído —protestó el ambarino, abriendo los ojos.

—Jeje, tampoco creo que sea ningún secreto. Toma, bebe esto.

Shaoran aceptó la taza y miró lo que había dentro.

—¿Huh?

—Es leche con miel.

—¿Leche con miel…?

La expresión de Sakura se suavizó y suspiró calladamente antes de contestar.

—Cuando estaba enferma, mi madre me daba a beber leche con miel… Siempre me siento mucho mejor después.

Shaoran le regaló una de sus escasas sonrisas y comenzó a ingerir el brebaje. Sakura simplemente lo miraba, haciendo que los nervios del pobre chico comenzaran a descontrolarse y la toda la sangre fuera a parar a sus mejillas, que si ya estaban rojas por la fiebre, ahora era mucho peor.

—¿Y… tienes alguna idea de por qué estás así?

—Bueno… —Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la nuca del chino; se sentía realmente estúpido—. Supongo que quedarme toda la noche arriba del techo y medio muerto de frío puede guardar relación…

—Eres un tonto…

—Lo sé —aceptó con una mueca similar a una sonrisa—, pero es que…

—Anda, trae esa taza —lo interrumpió quitándole de las manos el recipiente ya vacío—. Subiré a llevarle alguna golosina a Kero, que debe estar jugando con la videoconsola, así no baja… Si te ve, se va a poner histérico.

Sakura hizo ademán de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una cálida mano sujetó su brazo con delicadeza y oyó un "gracias…", a lo que respondió con una sincera sonrisa, para soltarse y comenzar a subir las escaleras con las mejillas encendidas de rubor.

Sola en su habitación, como siempre. Se había pasado toda la noche cosiendo aquel precioso vestido para su amiga y viendo los videos de cuando era la niña que cazaba las Cartas.

Tomoyo sonrió tristemente, como hacía cada vez que recordaba lo que habían vivido ella y su prima juntas. Debería estar feliz sabiendo que Sakura le entregaba todo su cariño, que la quería muchísimo, como a una hermana… Pero no era así. Su mente la obligaba a conformarse con su felicidad, mas su corazón no atendía a razones… Estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, pese a que sabía que jamás, jamás iba a ser correspondida de la misma manera.

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla al recordar que ella ahora estaba más feliz que nunca, al tener a la persona que había robado su corazón a su lado, después de tres largos años de angustiosa espera… Debería sentirse feliz por ella, se había convencido a sí misma de que si la veía feliz, ella también lo estaría, pero su corazón le había jugado una mala pasada y se lo impedía.

Apretó los puños, que aún tenía sobre el vestido, arrugando la tela naranja, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos violáceos. Se mordió el labio inferior buscando así ahogar los sollozos que querían salir de su garganta. Todo, todo era en vano. Simplemente el dolor era demasiado fuerte, la presión en el pecho le impedía respirar e incluso llegaba a sentir algo de odio por aquella persona a la que Sakura había entregado todo su corazón, por más que se prohibiera a sí misma culparlo a él de su desgracia, en momentos así sólo podía desear que nunca hubiera vuelto y que ella lo hubiese olvidado algún día...

Y lo que más la martirizaba era saber que ella les había facilitado mucho las cosas a ellos dos, pese a que eso sería buscar su propia ruina. Ojalá no fuera tan tonta y simplemente dejara las cosas como estaban, no haber ayudado tanto, y quién sabe si así se habría ahorrado sufrimientos.

No, no estaba bien pensar así… y sin embargo…

Recostó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y decidió que ya no podía callar más todo el dolor con el que cargaba su alma abatida, así que simplemente dejó de ofrecer resistencia a lo que todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos; llorar. Llorar y llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran y ya no quedara ni una sola lágrima por salir. Llorar hasta que sus sentidos le fallaran y simplemente dejara de sentir. Llorar hasta que todo se apagara, como por arte de magia. Llorar hasta que dejara de amarla tanto.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que una mano cálida se posaba sobre su hombro. Recordaba estar sola allí encerrada, de modo que se asustó un poco, pensando que un extraño se había colado en la habitación, pretendiendo quién sabe qué cosas.

Lentamente y con todo el valor que le quedaba, alzó la vista y se topó con unos conocidos ojos azules, en cuyos reflejos se podía ver la comprensión y un aire tranquilizador y fraternal.

—Puede que, simplemente, ella no sea tu destino —dijo aquella voz varonil intentando consolarla, cuando a él mismo se le partía el alma al ver llorar a una de sus más preciadas amigas.

Los ojos de Tomoyo volvieron a nublarse al oír esas palabras. Repentinamente, se había sentido comprendida por alguien; al fin alguien había entendido que estaba sufriendo, y que sufría por su culpa, por su testarudez y por negarse a abandonar aquella causa perdida: Si estaba lastimada, era sólo porque se había negado rotundamente a olvidar lo que le hacía más daño; aquel amor casi enfermizo la tenía cegada por completo, impidiéndole ver las cosas de una forma diferente e impidiéndole volver a empezar. Ahora lo había visto, no antes. La tristeza fue reemplazada por un sentimiento de alivio; sintió como si una pesada carga la abandonara, y lo único que buscó fue un hombro donde llorar por última vez aquel amor imposible. Era hora de volver a empezar.

Suavemente, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven que se había mantenido junto a ella, el primero en entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Hiiragizawa…

Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre y se encontró con la vista fija en un techo color amarillo. ¿Desde cuándo las paredes de su habitación estaban pintadas de ese color? No, definitivamente, aquella no era su habitación… ni su casa. Tenía tal confusión en su cabeza que no recordaba dónde se encontraba, es más, si alguien le preguntara acerca de su nombre, dudaría un buen rato antes de responder cualquier cosa.

Recordaba haber despertado bastante temprano, tomar una ducha rápida, desayunar, salir de su casa y después…, después…

—Hummm…

Las ideas parecían no llegar a su cerebro, que continuaba medio dormido. En un acto reflejo, intentó alzar el brazo para acomodarse el pelo, como si eso le permitiera pensar mejor, mas un peso en el que antes no había reparado interfirió en sus intenciones.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, para encontrar que sobre su brazo descansaba la cabeza de una chica con cabellos castaños bastante claros, que aún entrelazaba sus dedos entre los de él. Estaba sentada en la alfombra y al parecer también se había quedado dormida. Tenía una expresión completamente relajada, y una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Con los mechones de pelo color miel cayendo graciosamente sobre sus ojos cerrados y con esa inocencia de siempre, Shaoran comenzaba a creer que aquella chica era un verdadero ángel bajado a la Tierra… Sakura.

Al parecer, el movimiento brusco que hizo el chino al querer quitar su brazo la había hecho reaccionar, ya que cerró con fuerza los párpados, antes de descubrir aquellas dos enormes orbes verdes que tenía por ojos.

—¿Qué pasa…? —preguntó, todavía soñolienta.

—Nada. Te has quedado dormida.

Sakura echó un vistazo a su alrededor y reparó en un pequeño detalle: todavía seguía fuertemente agarrada de la mano de Shaoran. Toda la sangre subió a su rostro en cuestión de segundos y pegó un brinco hacia atrás, incorporándose de inmediato y riendo histéricamente mientras intentaba buscar algo en lo que fijar su atención y olvidar el incidente.

—M-me pregunto qué hora será —tartamudeó mientras se giraba y buscaba un reloj, la excusa perfecta para alejarse de ahí antes de que se convirtiera en un tomate con patas.

—Pues… —dijo el chico detrás de ella, mientras miraba el reloj digital de su muñeca—exactamente las 3 de la tarde.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Me levanto… He estado 6 horas aquí durmiendo, ya es suficiente.

—De eso nada, tienes que quedarte ahí y descansar¡estás enfermo!

—Pues ya me siento mejor.

—Pero…

—No pensarás que tengo planeado que pases todo el domingo metida en tu casa y haciendo de enfermera.

—Pero…

—¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?

—Pero es que…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Shaoran ya estaba sacando el abrigo del perchero que había en el recibidor y le sostenía la mirada, como para indicarle que lo siguiera. Después de un suspiro de resignación por parte de la menor de los Kinomoto, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba su acompañante y cruzaron por el umbral de la puerta sin nada más que objetar.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse alertó a los dos adolescentes, que estaban sentados en el amplio sillón color crema, de la llegada de alguien a la espaciosa habitación.

—Señorita Tomoyo… —llamó la mucama, de cabello castaño oscuro y hasta la altura de los hombros, con una figura delgada y delicadísima, que apareció tras la puerta abierta—, aquí les traigo su té.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías avisarle a mamá que Hiiragizawa se quedará a almorzar?

—Por supuesto, señorita. Si me disculpan, me retiro. Llámeme si se le ofrece algo.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y la chica se retiró en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Eriol con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Sí… Te estoy muy agradecida…

—No es nada, no tienes porqué…

—Claro que sí, Hiiragizawa, gracias a ti pude desahogarme completamente y ahora puedo pensar con más claridad.

—Sólo necesitabas que alguien te escuchara, Daidouji, no hice nada en especial...

—Eso no es cierto —retrucó ella—. Te quedaste conmigo hasta que paré de llorar y me acompañaste cuando lo necesitaba. Normalmente cuento mis problemas a Sakura, pero está claro que esto no podía hablarlo con ella… Ahora veo que no es la única en quien puedo confiar, Hiiragizawa.

—Bueno, me alegra que pienses así de mí. Supongo que a veces necesitas a alguien que esté a tu altura en cuanto a la observación para que se dé cuenta de que algo te pasa, así como tú haces con los demás. Puedes contar conmigo para cuando lo necesites.

—Muchísimas gracias… Me alegro de que podamos tener una amistad más profunda de la que teníamos antes, Hiirag…

—Eriol —interrumpió él—. No hace falta que me llames por mi apellido, después de todo… somos buenos amigos¿no?

—¡Claro! Tú también llámame Tomoyo, así estamos iguales.

—Será un placer, _Milady_.

Tomoyo rió ante la forma en la que Eriol se había dirigido a ella. Realmente estaba muy contenta de que algo tan malo para ella como su tristeza por no ser correspondida hubiera terminado de esa forma; haciendo de Eriol un buen amigo y otra persona en la que poder confiar.

—Me alegra ver que estás sonriendo, al fin, te ves mucho más bonita así.

—G-gracias. —¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan cortés? Había conseguido sonrojarla con el cumplido.

—Ahora que estás más calmada¿qué te parece si luego de la comida vamos a tomar algo de aire?

—Me parece perfecto.

—Señorita… —La misma criada que antes había llamado a la puerta, llamaba desde el pasillo—. El almuerzo está en la mesa, puede bajar usted y su amigo si así lo desean.

—¡Sí, en un momento!

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta. Luego de abrirla, Eriol ofreció su brazo a la amatista, que lo aceptó con una sonrisa y se dejó llevar hasta donde estaba su madre, esperándolos.

Iba a ser una bonita tarde.

La sangre del sol empapaba el firmamento y las luces del ocaso ya bañaban el camino que iba directo al antiguo cerezo del templo Tsukimine. Los pétalos rosados caían graciosamente, siendo arrastrados por el suave pero frío viento que se abría paso entre el cielo y la tierra.

La tarde había caído muy rápido; quizás porque en invierno anochecía deprisa… o quizás porque el tiempo vuela cuando la dicha es demasiada.

—¡Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos! —La voz acaramelada de Sakura se oyó entre el trinar de los pájaros, que llamaban a la noche con sus cantos, antes de irse a dormir. Sus ojos chispeaban de emoción ante el paisaje; aquel árbol cuyas flores llevaban su mismo nombre se alzaba majestuoso y recortado contra el cielo y, frente a él, los pilares blancos que le recordaban irremediablemente a su batalla contra Eriol.

—¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia? —preguntó el chico de cabello castaño y revuelto, mientras se acercaba a ella, que estaba ahora apoyada en el tronco del cerezo.

—Bueno, a veces; aquí siempre puedo pensar con más tranquilidad.

—Ya veo. Siempre ha habido mucha paz en este lugar, supongo que también debido a la cantidad de magia y de espíritus que se concentran aquí, sus presencias se pueden sentir perfectamente…

Shaoran paró de hablar cuando vio que la cara de Sakura había pasado a un blanco azulado, y tragaba saliva con dificultad. Entonces recordó que mencionar las palabras "_espíritus"_ y "_aquí"_ en la misma frase, delante de ella, no había sido una gran idea.

—¿F-fant-fantasmas…?

—Eh, tranquila…, no creo que quieran hacerte daño… Son buenos espíritus y sus presencias lo indican. No tienes de qué preocuparte…

No pareció que la situación mejorase mucho con eso, sino todo lo contrario. Sabiendo que había metido la pata, el chico se acercó a la aterrorizada Sakura, que no despegaba su espalda del árbol, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Se detuvo al quedar enfrente de ella con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

—Yo… lo sient…

Pero el graznido de un cuervo interrumpió sus disculpas, haciendo además que Sakura diera un brinco y pegara, a su vez, un grito también. Después de escasos segundos, Shaoran reparó en "la cosa" que tiraba de su chaqueta, para descubrir que no era sino la propia Sakura, que se agarraba con tanta fuerza como podía a la prenda, mientras sostenía la cabeza baja.

Estaba muy asustada, y era su culpa.

—Perdona, no quería decir eso.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas pasaron por todos los colores del Arco Iris al notar su cercanía, algo en lo que no se había parado a pensar debido al susto. Un impulso casi la hace retroceder, pero se detuvo al notar que una mano sujetaba con delicadeza su fino talle. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con lo que tanto se temía; aquel par de profundos ojos de duro ámbar, que la observaban fijamente. Entonces lo supo; que era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás, que no podía ni tampoco quería, que estaba simplemente perdida en aquella mirada que conocía a la perfección.

Él también sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban en el momento en que el ángel de cabellos castaños había levantado la vista, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, lo que la hacía ver aún más hermosa e inocente. Y esos ojos, esas lagunas de esmeralda, que lo hacían desear hundirse en ellas para no poder ver jamás otra cosa, se iban entornando y las pestañas comenzaban a cubrir su belleza, conforme se iban acercando peligrosamente.

Sabiendo que luchar por liberarse no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos, simplemente decidieron dejarse llevar.

Poca era la distancia que separaba sus rostros; estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, y en sus pechos los corazones latir desbocados.

Unos centímetros más y la unión sería completa…

Unos centímetros más y rozaría sus labios…

Unos centímetros más y…

Inesperadamente, ambos jóvenes se separaron como tocados por un rayo, mirando hacia todas direcciones.

—No puede ser…

—¿De quién era esa presencia, Shaoran?

—No tengo idea, pero…

El chino no pudo hilvanar más palabras en la misma frase, al ver que en el enorme tronco del árbol de cerezo, que despedía una gran cantidad de energía, se formaba una mancha negra que iba aumentando su tamaño, hasta ser lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiese una persona. Pero no fue una persona lo que salió de su interior, sino una criatura similar a una serpiente, si bien su cuerpo parecía más bien un perfecto cilindro negro que se retorcía como una culebra. Donde debería haber un rostro, no había más que un enorme ojo rojo como terminación, que se movió hasta encontrar a los dos muchachos que lo miraban atónitos unos metros más allá.

Sakura simplemente no entendía nada¿qué clase de cosa era ese bicho? En su vida había visto algo así y, sin embargo, se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Su mente buscó la razón de aquella extraña sensación de que ya lo había visto antes, y entonces recordó su sueño. No era que en su sueño apareciera esa… cosa, pero la sensación de vacío y terror que sintió al verla, sí que era la misma que al verse rodeada de aquella espesa oscuridad.

Reinaba en el ambiente un extraño silencio; ni los pájaros se atrevían a cantar, ni el viento a hacer ruido alguno mientras soplaba, ni las hojas al moverse, nada. La voz de Shaoran decidió romper aquel mutismo general:

—Un demonio…


	4. Hikari

**CardCaptor Sakura, así como sus personajes, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. La trama de la historia, en cambio, sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 4: "Hikari"**

—¡Espera a que le contemos a Kero que Spinel también ha venido!

—Seguramente les alegrará verse… No me extrañaría que su encuentro acabara en una competencia frente a la videoconsola, o con Spinel borracho y atragantado con tantos dulces.

Después de reír un rato, tanto Eriol como Tomoyo se detuvieron frente al hermoso lago del templo Tsukimine, contemplando el atardecer en silencio.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayamos salido a caminar, ha sido una tarde maravillosa, Eriol, eres un encanto.

—Lo sé, lo sé —bromeó la reencarnación de Clow—. Por eso es que las mujeres me persiguen.

—¡Y seguramente también por tu modestia!

—Modestia, querida Tomoyo, es mi segundo nombre…

De pronto, Eriol volvió a callar y no movió un músculo, como si hubiera notado algo fuera de lo normal. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios luego de un rato, lo que hizo que Tomoyo se quedara algo sorprendida.

—¿Eriol¿Pasa algo?

—Vaya, creo que no estamos solos aquí…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par y sin entender mucho.

—Pues que creo haber sentido la presencia de mi lindo pariente y… ¿Traes tu cámara contigo, Tomoyo?

—Pues… sí¿por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, pues porque, al parecer, no está solo… —Le dirigió una mirada significativa—. ¿No te gustaría filmar lo que podría ser una bonita escena de amor de tu pareja favorita?

—¡Pues claro que sí¡¿Dónde están?!

Silencio.

—¿Eriol?

El rostro del mago se tornó serio en un momento.

—He notado algo más… Me temo que todo ha empezado antes de lo previsto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Se ha creado una gran concentración de energía, algo está ocurriendo. Es mejor que vaya…, tú quédate aquí.

—De eso nada, yo también iré.

—Pero… Tomoyo, es peligroso…

—No te preocupes –sonrió—, no me pasará nada. No pienso dejar que mis mejores amigos estén solos frente a eso que dices que es tan peligroso, sea lo que sea.

—Está bien. Vamos.

o-o-o

La extraña criatura aún flotaba frente a los dos atónitos jóvenes que, sin saber qué hacer, esperaban quietos y en silencio el primer movimiento del demonio, que no se hizo esperar. Luego de romper el aire con un chillido semejante al de un águila, se abalanzó sobre ellos, que se apartaron a tiempo, haciendo al monstruo chocar con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo contra la tierra y creando una cortina de polvo que hacía imposible distinguir nada.

Luego de unos segundos de tensión y espera en completo silencio, el monstruo resurgió de entre la polvareda para darle un golpe certero a Shaoran, que cayó pesadamente en tierra. No podía hacer mucho por defenderse; aún tenía fiebre y no conseguía luchar en ese estado.

Instintivamente, Sakura rebuscó entre su ropa la llave estrella, pero descubrió para su sorpresa que no la traía consigo, así como tampoco sus Cartas. ¿Cómo iba a luchar ahora? Sin nada que defenderse, no…

—¡Sakura!

El grito de Shaoran hizo que levantara la cabeza y se encontrara con que el demonio quería hacerla su blanco viviente. Con la agilidad que no había perdido nunca, de un salto esquivó el ataque y su enemigo volvió a morder el polvo, literalmente. Pero el demonio era demasiado rápido y se recuperaba sin esfuerzo de los impactos, para saltar otra vez en busca de su presa.

Sakura esquivaba los ataques como podía, saltando de un lado a otro, evitando al horrendo ser que parecía no tener otro objetivo que ella en estos momentos. Si tuviera las Cartas consigo, podría contraatacar e incluso hasta vencer, pero lo peor no era no haberlas traído, sino que su cuerpo llegaba al límite y se estaba cansando de tanto huir. Sus piernas comenzaban a pesar demasiado y se negaban a moverse; estaba completamente agotada. Intentó no rendirse, pero el cansancio era demasiado y, por más que se resistió, acabó de rodillas en el suelo y respirando agitadamente. Ladeó la cabeza para buscar el cuerpo de Shaoran tendido en el suelo, pero por más que miró no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde está?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, oyó un grito de parte del demonio. Alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con la criatura a pocos centímetros de ella, a punto de alcanzarla, pero detenida en el acto. Unas gotas de sangre negra, que más bien parecía brea ardiente, bajaron del cuerpo del demonio. Sakura siguió el rastro hasta ver que el bicho tenía atravesada una barra de hierro, que un afiebrado Shaoran sostenía con firmeza.

La bestia se retorció sobre sí misma y se alejó de los dos jóvenes, sólo para observar al muchacho chino caer al suelo, a punto de desmayarse. La chica también parecía muy cansada, estaba a unos metros del otro cuerpo e intentaba arrastrarse hasta donde estaba él. Era el momento perfecto para vengarse de quien le hizo esa herida… Luego se ocuparía de su verdadero encargo.

Sin previo aviso, el demonio se abalanzó contra el chico que estaba tendido sobre la hierba y que, sin nada a su alcance para defenderse, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el golpe final.

—¡SHAORAN!

El grito de Sakura se apagó poco a poco al estallar un haz de luz que la cegó por completo.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontró con una escena un tanto confusa: Shaoran seguía en el mismo sitio, levemente incorporado para ver lo que pasaba, frente a él, a una corta distancia, el demonio yacía inerte y con una flecha de luz blanca contrastando con su negra piel, atravesándola por completo y saliendo del extremo opuesto por el que se había abierto paso. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que, arriba de ellos se sostenía en el aire una inmensa esfera de luz blanca.

Al reaccionar del impacto que le había provocado lo extraño que resultaba todo, Sakura se levantó con rapidez para ir junto al muchacho chino, que tampoco parecía entender nada.

—¿Estás bien, Shaoran?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes… Lo que me gustaría saber es qué es esa cosa de allá arriba; al parecer es lo que atacó al demonio con esa flecha.

Ante dos pares de atónitos ojos, el demonio que tenían a sus pies comenzó a desintegrarse y finalmente sus cenizas fueron arrastradas por el viento. Mientras, el haz de luz iba decreciendo en intensidad poco a poco, hasta que se dejaron ver unas hermosas alas blancas con las plumas de los extremos entrelazadas, formando así una especie de capullo, muy similar al que servía de crisálida a Kero y Yue cuando tomaban sus formas originales.

Las alas se desplegaron para revelar lo que antes guardaban con recelo; una preciosa chica albina, cuyos níveos y ondulados cabellos llegaban hasta sus hombros, apenas rozándolos en una suave caricia. Su delicadísima figura estaba cubierta con un fino vestido, también blanco, que se aferraba a sus hombros gracias a unos breteles dorados y lucía en el pecho una placa del mismo color con algo similar a un sol dibujado en ella. Sus ojos, que hasta ahora habían permanecido herméticamente cerrados, dejaron pasar la luz al separarse los párpados, mostrando unas hermosas pupilas de oro. La figura fue descendiendo lentamente hasta donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran, para quedar enfrente de ellos.

Al instante, Sakura reconoció a la chica; era la misma a la que había visto en sus sueños entre toda esa oscuridad, la que le advertía de que "_ella_" se acercaba, aunque no tenía idea de quién estaría hablando.

—Sakura… —habló una voz dulce, perteneciente a aquella chica tan extraña—. Las palabras parecían salir de sus labios con dificultad, mientras sus párpados se volvían más y más pesados—. Tengo que encontrar… portadora… de la luz…

Al pronunciar esas palabras la energía de la muchacha se extinguió por completo, acabando por desmayarse y siendo sostenida por los brazos de los únicos que habían contemplado la escena…

O eso creían, porque en ese momento llegaron al lugar de la pelea Tomoyo y Eriol.

o-o-o

El sol del ocaso acariciaba el pavimento por el que andaban dos altas figuras, recortándose contra los grandes edificios de la ciudad. Las farolas comenzaban a calentarse para luego encenderse por completo y dar la iluminación necesaria ante la noche que se les venía encima a los transeúntes, que no eran pocos.

—¡Te juro que no lo soporto¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que volver?!— gritaba enfurecido el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto mientras caminaba por la calle junto con su amigo de cabellos plateados, que aguantaba la risa como podía.

—Tranquilízate, estoy seguro de que en realidad te alegras de verla. Nakuru es una buena chica, después de todo… y se nota que la aprecias, aunque lo niegues.

—¿Pero qué dices¡Es una lapa! Además, justamente tenía que volver y ponerse a estudiar medicina, igual que nosotros. Es insoportable tenerla colgando del cuello mientras tengo que hacer las prácticas¿no te das cuenta…?

**-Flash Back- **

Aquel día había resultado agotador para Touya; apenas entró a la Universidad —era estudiante de medicina— fue recibido, como de costumbre, por una horda de muchachitas que se le acercaban con cualquier excusa tonta, y es que con el pasar del tiempo no hacía sino aumentar aquella atracción que sentían muchas mujeres hacia él, cosa que le molestaba tanto como siempre. Aún así, no era algo que no pudiera soportar; estaba —muy a su pesar—, acostumbrado a ese tipo de "acoso" por parte de las féminas.

Lo grave vino después, cuando, al entrar a la clase, apenas abrió la puerta, sintió el ruido de unos pasos que avanzaban a toda prisa por el pasillo y antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada, algo pesado cayó sobre él y lo dejó en el suelo, boca arriba.

—¡TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de alegría que lanzó la chica que ahora estaba encima del moreno retumbó en todo el salón de clases.

—¿Akizuki¿Pero qué demonios…? –Se desesperó por librarse del abrazo constrictor, pero le era imposible, como siempre.

—Na-ku-ru, te he dicho que me llames Nakuru —replicó con una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en su rostro—. ¡Oh, mi queridísimo Touya¡Te he echado mucho de menos, no podía esperar a verte¿Sabes qué¡¡¡VAMOS A ESTUDIAR JUNTOS!!!

**-Fin Flash Back- **

Touya sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda y agudizó su habitual cara de desagrado, ante lo que Yukito sólo pudo optar por reír ante lo malhumorado que era su mejor amigo y de lo mucho que le costaba aceptar que le había tomado cariño a la Guardiana Lunar de Eriol.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, ella estudiará con nosotros…, y no creo que desista en su intento por conquistarte, así que no tienes más remedio que hacerte a la idea, To-ya.

—Parece como si los fastidios vinieran todos a la vez… —bufó Touya, tal como si no hubiera escuchado a su amigo y siguiera pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Akizuki no es la única molestia que ha vuelto, ese mocoso chino también —contestó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, con evidente molestia.

—¿El que fue amigo de Sakura en la primaria?

—Sí, ése.

—No deberías ser tan celoso con tu hermana, To-ya, no vas a poder estar evitando todo el tiempo que los chicos se le acerquen…

—Bah, cállate.

o-o-o

—¿Dices que os atacó un demonio? —preguntó entre entusiasmado y preocupado Eriol.

—Así es… —Sakura miró con detenimiento el cuerpo durmiente de la muchacha albina, que seguía recostado en el sillón que había en el salón de los Daidouji, con Shaoran sentado en la silla que había puesto a su lado para vigilar su sueño—. Y creo que fue esta chica la que nos salvó.

—¿Y no sabes quién puede ser?

Tomoyo le dio un rápido sorbo al té que guardaba la taza que sostenía entre sus manos blancas.

—La verdad es que nunca la he visto y aún así…

—¿Aún así…? —se impacientó el ambarino.

—He soñado con ella toda esta semana… Supongo que fue una predicción.

—¡¿Qué¡¿Y cómo es que no dijiste algo tan importante¡Sabes que no puedes ignorar un sueño de ese tipo así como así, deberías habérnoslo contado o…!

Shaoran dejó de hablar cuando vio que Sakura tenía la cabeza gacha y al parecer estaba al borde del llanto. ¡Mierda¡Ya era la segunda vez que ella estaba así por culpa suya!

—Lo sé, fui una tonta… —dijo con la voz quebrada.

El ambarino se levantó de su asiento ante las miradas de reproche de Tomoyo y Eriol y se hincó delante de la ojiverde.

—N-no, no quise decir eso, Sakura…, pero es que…, bueno…, es que… —La sangre le subía a las mejillas descontroladamente, conforme trataba de entrelazar las palabras—. Es… que, bueno, m-me preocupa que pudiera haberte pasado algo y…

—Eres muy bueno… —La sonrisa cálida de Sakura lo reconfortó un tanto, al tiempo que consiguió subir aún más el rojo en sus mejillas—. Pero igualmente, tienes razón… Debí haberlo contado, pero es que no sabía que podía llegar a ser algo tan importante. Lo siento, de verdad…

—No te preocupes, pequeña —interrumpió Eriol—, lo importante es que estemos todos bien y no lo que podría haber pasado, con eso no llegamos a ningún lado, nada pasó y punto, pero la próxima vez avisa. —La ojiverde asintió enérgicamente, algo sonrojada —. Lo que tenemos que pensar ahora es qué hacer con esta chica, no sabemos quién es ni qué hace aquí. Sakura, quizás tu sueño nos aclare algo sobre esto… ¿podrías contarnos qué soñabas exactamente?

—Bueno…, sólo me veía a mí misma en medio de la oscuridad, algo que me llenaba de pánico, e incluso ahora, al recordar esa sensación de vacío, siento miedo. —La Maestra de las Cartas apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego continuar—. Y entre todo eso, estaba esta chica, que lo único que me dijo fue que faltaba poco, que huyera, que _Ella_ venía…

—¿Falta poco para qué¿_Ella_?

—No sé a qué se refería, Tomoyo. No sé para qué falta poco ni de qué tengo que huir, ni tampoco sé quién será esa _Ella _de la que habla, pero supongo que tenemos que confiar en que nos lo dirá cuando despierte.

—Recuerdo… —habló el ambarino— que antes de desmayarse, dijo algo sobre que tenía que encontrar a una tal "_Portadora de la Luz"_…

—Es verdad —reflexionó la ojiverde—, eso también lo decía en mi sueño.

—Además, te llamó por tu nombre, no hay duda de que estás muy implicada en todo esto. Una de las razones por la cual volví de Hong Kong fue por la advertencia de una de las adivinas del Clan, que me advirtió de un gran peligro. Dijo que había que protegerse de la oscuridad, y nombró a la Maestra de Cartas…, así que tomé el primer vuelo a Japón en cuanto pude.

—Ya veo… Eriol¿tú tienes alguna idea de lo que puede estar pasando?

La reencarnación de Clow guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Yo… ayudaré todo lo que pueda, mi querida Sakura. —La misma sonrisa que ponía siempre que había algún misterio de por medio cruzó el rostro del mago inglés. Al parecer, no diría nada más que eso. Shaoran frunció el ceño significativamente. Ya se imaginaba algo así.

—Hummmm… ¿Dónde… estoy?

La chiquilla albina había despertado al fin, para sorpresa de todos, que fueron rápidamente junto a ella y la rodearon, algo asombrados. Ella sólo les sonrió con ternura y esperó a que contestaran su pregunta.

—Estás en mi casa —se aventuró la amatista—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica dudó un momento, como si le costara entender lo que decían.

—Tu nombre —aclaró Tomoyo, notando que la chica no acababa de comprender la pregunta.

—Hikari. Mi nombre… es Hikari.

—Vaya, muy apropiado —sonrió Eriol—. Hikari significa iluminación, luz. Yo soy Eriol Hiiragizawa, esta chica tan guapa es Tomoyo Daidouji, esa de ahí es Sakura Kinomoto, a quien creo ya conoces, y este otro es mi lindo pariente, Shaoran Li.

—Odio que me llames así, Hiiragizawa… ¿Podrías por un momento dejar de decirlo?

—Déjame que lo piense… —Eriol se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditando exageradamente—. No. —Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, intentando calmar su sed de asesinar magos ingleses—. Lo siento, es un poco gruñón. Bueno, esos somos nosotros…, ahora¿te importaría aclararnos de dónde vienes?

La chica hizo oídos sordos a la pregunta, y se bajó del sofá a gatas, ante los ojos incrédulos de los presentes. Llegó hasta la ventana, donde se había retirado el joven heredero del Clan de los Li, se levantó del suelo y se abrazó a él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Sha-o-ran —tartamudeó Hikari, como si fuera un niño que acababa de aprender una palabra.

—Pero… ¡¿qué rayos…¡Suéltame! —se defendió el ambarino, pero los brazos que le apresaban eran, al parecer, tan fuertes como los de su prima Mei Ling, de cuyo abrazo no había conseguido soltarse ni una sola vez.

—Vaya, parece que se ha encariñado contigo, Li. —comentó con gracia Tomoyo, quien no podía encontrar la escena más divertida.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo¡Ya, déjame!

—No quiero. Quiero quedarme contigo… —Los ojos de cachorro parecían ser una especialidad en la hermosa desconocida, que no dudaba en usar su técnica especial contra el azorado adolescente que pugnaba por liberarse de su abrazo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Vamos, Li, no te alteres, se ve que es una chica muy… cariñosa —La reencarnación de Clow realmente había echado de menos incomodar así a su pariente lejano, y ahora que podía, no perdería la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido ¡Era tan fácil ponerlo nervioso!—. Hikari, si nos hablas de ti y contestas a nuestras preguntas, te prometo que Shaoran te llevará a tomar un helado por ahí esta semana.

—¡Pero qué dem…!

—¿Qué dices, Hikari; aceptas?

—¡¡¡Sí!!!

—Muy bien… —Eriol casi podía ver los rayos que salían disparados de los ojos del chino que, seguramente y de no ser por el abrazo de oso de la chica, ya se habría lanzado sobre él para matarlo—. Ahora necesitamos que nos digas cuál es tu papel en todo esto, pequeña.

—Oh… —La chica pareció recordar el porqué de su aparición, cosa que había olvidado completamente con tantas distracciones—. Yo… no lo recuerdo.

Caída general.

—¿C-cómo que no lo recuerdas? —preguntó una desconcertada Sakura.

—Yo… sólo recuerdo mi nombre y… —Al ver a Sakura, los ojos dorados de la joven se iluminan nuevamente, una nueva imagen acaba de invadir su mente—. Y que mi deber es encontrar a la Portadora de la Luz…, Sakura, mi deber es permanecer a tu lado y protegerte de la Magia Oscura.

—¿L-la Portadora de la Luz? —La chica de ojos verdes cada vez entendía menos, como de costumbre.

—Yo no estoy muy segura del significado de mis palabras, Sakura… No guardo absolutamente ningún recuerdo, pero desde que existo en alguna parte, sé que mi existencia se debe a ti y que mi deber es ése…, aunque entiendo tanto de esto como tú.

Hikari le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la ex Card Captor, que le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Es verdad que las palabras están vivas porque tienen un significado para quien las recibe, y aunque aquellas letras no fueran comprendidas ahora, algo les decía que el Destino se encargaría de que lo vislumbraran cuando fuera el momento adecuado, pues todo tiene una razón de ser y un instante para serlo, sólo era cuestión de ser pacientes y las respuestas llegarían solas, tarde o temprano. Entonces aquellas palabras muertas, dejarían de estarlo y la luz del entendimiento brillaría alejando todas las dudas, preguntas y miedos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Uoooooolaaaaaaaaaa¿Qué tal? Yo bien, contenta de que alguien siga esta historia XD. No tienen idea de cómo agradezco esos tres reviews. Bueno, parece que empieza todo a moverse un poco... Aparece esta extraña chica, Hikari, cuyo papel aún es bastante borroso en todo esto, pero adelanto que será escencial y que habrá que prestarle bastante atención para darse cuenta de algunas pistas que iré arrojando como quien no quiere la cosa... XD. De hecho, ya ha habido una. ¿Qué será, qué será...? No pienso decirlo, jeje.

**Vanessa Li Potter:** Arigato!!! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir esta historia. Ya he dicho que seguiré subiendo los capítulos y actualizando tan pronto como me sea posible... Con paciencia y tiempo, estará terminada en menos de lo que parece. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos!

**Walku-chan:** Buf, creo que sos de las mías con eso del romance. No sé si será la edad, pero creo que estoy algo revolucionada con eso..., y es algo que notarás en tanto la historia avance XD. Un casi beso siempre deja con ganas de más¿no? Eso espero..., porque me gusta hacerlos sufrir XD. Creo que es mi venganza por las veces en las que yo he sufrido eso también, leyendo otras historias :P. Muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos!

**Lady Fiorella:** Otra a la que le gustó lo del casi beso y después se quedó con las ganas... XD Es cruel, pero es necesario sufrir un poco para que después haya cosas mejores¿no? Aguantar para después vivirlo más intensamente, o algo así era XDDD. Sí, pobre Tomoyo..., creo que la va a pasar bastante mal en este fic, al menos en un comienzo, a causa del problema con sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. Creo que tenía muchas ganas de tratar sus sentimientos de forma algo más profunda, porque simplemente hacer todo eso a un lado me resultó imposible. La pobrecilla va a estar algo jodida, pero confiemos en que siempre hay buenas ayudas rondando por ahí...

En fin¡hasta el próximo capítulo! Por favor, dejen reviews, que me vuelven loca de felicidad. Un abrazo y besos a todas!


	5. Confianza

**Capítulo 5: "Confianza"**

La oscuridad era total. Ni un rastro de vieja luz lograba colarse entre la espesura de las Tinieblas Soberanas.

Y se alzaba, majestuoso, un trono de plata y piedras preciosas cuya función era servir de asiento a la esbelta figura enlutada que sobre éste descansaba, en actitud reflexiva y sonriendo con sorna ante lo que le había sido revelado.

No pudo retener un suspiro de resignación… aunque, pensándolo bien, cuanto más obstáculos se presentaran, más entretenido se tornaría todo.

—Mi Señora… —La voz de la silueta arrodillada ante la mujer del trono sonaba temblorosa e insegura, como esperando la peor de las respuestas.

—Lo sé. Ya ha aparecido.

—Lamentamos profundamente el no poder detener a la hechicera de las Cartas antes de que ocurriera, pero el demonio fracasó y no consiguió matarla.

De pronto, la mujer comenzó a reír fuertemente.

—Mi Señora…

—Ryuu, Idiota. ¿Creías acaso que ese demonio podría eliminarla tan fácilmente? No olvides de quién se trata… es obvio que no perderá así sin más, y era cuestión de poco tiempo el que la Luz despertara, tenía que pasar. Sois muy aburridos todos, esto lo hace más atractivo. No me sentiría orgullosa aplastándola como un bicho al primer instante, quiero guardar lo mejor para el final, así será más emocionante.

—C-como Vos digáis, Señora...

—Así será.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Los pétalos de cerezo bañaban la avenida en donde una jovencita de cabello ébano y amatista aguardaba la llegada de su amiga.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

—¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!

La chica de melena castaña avanzaba a toda prisa entre la lluvia en tonos rosas; nuevamente se le había hecho tarde y tuvo que recurrir a sus habilidades físicas para llegar a tiempo.

—Hola, Sakura. Justo a la hora¡nunca falla!

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que olvidé que hoy me tocaba preparar a mí el desayuno y, bueno…, ya te imaginarás¡por poco no lo consigo…!

—No te preocupes —sonrió—, pero es mejor que entremos ya, o sí que vamos a llegar tarde.

—¡Sí! —La ex Card Captor pareció recordar algo—. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba¿Cómo está Hikari? No te habrá causado ningún problema¿verdad?

—Para nada, tranquila. Se quedó en casa, dije que era pariente lejano tuyo y nadie tuvo ningún inconveniente en permitirle pasar la noche allí, tenemos habitaciones de sobra y no hay ningún problema.

—De verdad siento que haya tenido que quedarse contigo, pero es que tengo que pensar qué les explicaré a papá y a Touya para que la dejen vivir con nosotros…

—No es molestia… Aunque, no lo entiendo, tu hermano y tu padre saben que tienes magia¿acaso no les vas a contar lo que pasa?

—Es que… como no sabemos en realidad de qué se trata, no quiero preocuparlos, Tomoyo… No sé a lo que nos enfrentamos y no creo que sea correcto alarmarlos desde ahora, aunque puede que sea lo mejor…, no sé qué hacer…

La castaña frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada, deseando con ello aclarar sus ideas, aunque no logró demasiado, la verdad, pues al instante de cruzar la entrada y apenas adentrarse en el pasillo, una especie de avalancha humana hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Pero si son las hermosísimas Daidouji y Kinomoto! —se oyó la voz de un chico de rasgos algo occidentales—. Qué buena suerte he tenido de encontraros, así podremos charlar sobre nuestro próximo encuentro, chicas…

—Esto… Nosotras no… —Sakura intentaba inútilmente calmar los ánimos de la multitud, mientras Tomoyo se limitaba a sonreír, divertida ante la situación que solía ser la misma desde hacía mucho.

—Oye, Kinomoto —Interrumpió otro—, tú te vienes escapando desde siempre, el domingo pasado te escabulliste antes de que pudiéramos decidir con quién irías. Aún tenemos el domingo que viene para poder quedar.

—¡Al final acordamos que saldrías conmigo!

—¡Eso no es verdad, decidimos que yo era el mejor para esto, qué mala memoria tenéis todos, pesados…!

—Ni hablar, unos neandertales como vosotros no sabrían tratar adecuadamente a una señorita, por lo tanto soy el indicado. Claro que tampoco estaría bien dejar a la señorita Daidouji sin su amiga, de modo que… se viene conmigo.

—¡¿QUÉ¡De eso nada, no te pases, no conforme con una, quieres a las dos!

—¡Eres un aprovechado!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Los ojos de Sakura saltaban de un lado a otro buscando una forma de escapar, pero estaban completamente rodeadas. ¡Qué difícil era conseguir la Salvación!

—¡Sakura, Tomoyo!

—¿Hoe?

—¡Buenos días, Eriol!

—Buenos días… vaya, veo que tenéis público. Oye, Sakura¿te importa si te robo a la señorita Daidouji un momento? Prometo que no será mucho tiempo y que te rescataremos si es realmente necesario.

Una gota bajó por la nuca de la chica mientras se veía sola ante el peligro…

—B-bueno, está bien. N-no pasa nada, tranquilos.

—¡Gracias!

Eriol agarró de la mano a la amatista para liberarla del martirio matutino; sabía que si no la sujetaba con fuerza, en una de esas ya se la habían arrebatado de las manos para volver a pedirle una cita.

—¡Bueno, al menos aquí ya se puede respirar! —Dijo con alivio la muchacha.

—Sí, no sé cómo aguantas eso, aunque bien parece que la pobre Sakura lo pasa mucho peor, al menos tú te lo tomas a broma…

—Es cierto… Aunque Sakura debería estar acostumbrada, es normal que siendo tan bonita y ágil, simpática, deslumbrante, graciosa, amable…

La reencarnación de Clow se puso seria de repente. Era normal que Tomoyo halagara de esa forma a su prima…, pero se dio cuenta de que la expresión de ella se había vuelto llena de nostalgia.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, no te preocupes… Es que, bueno, después de la charla de ayer, no puedo evitar sentirme así…

—Lo siento si te hizo sentir mal lo que hablamos, de verdad, no pretendía…

—¡No, no¡Nada de eso! Me ayudó mucho hablar contigo, Eriol. Es que ahora me doy cuenta de lo obsesionada que siempre he estado con ella, la pobre debía sentirse bastante presionada y…

—No lo creo. —Eriol sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, mientras posaba sus manos en los frágiles hombros de la chica, expresándole su apoyo incondicional—. Sakura sabe muy bien lo mucho que la aprecias, y creo que jamás te ha considerado como algo que la presione o moleste, sino todo lo contrario. Sakura te quiere. Mucho.

—Eres muy amable…

A unos metros de allí, la voz de Sakura repetía la misma frase a uno de sus pretendientes. Ya no sabía a qué recurrir para escapar, y ahora que Tomoyo no estaba, la atención se centraba sólo en ella.

—Eres muy amable…, pero es que…

—¡Vamos, porfa¡Sal conmigo el domingo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás!

—No le hagas caso, es un idiota. Te mereces mucho más… —El muchacho extendió su brazo y ofreció a la chica una rosa roja—. Ninguno de estos pelmazos es lo suficientemente caballero para ti, Sakura. Te prometo que si vienes conmigo este domingo, te llevaré a cenar y luego nos quedaremos juntos mirando las estrellas y…

—¡EJEM!

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Sakura al reconocer esa voz.

—S-Shaoran, hola…

—Hola —dijo cortante—. Oye, ven un momento, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Eh¡A-ah, sí, enseguida voy!

—¡Hey¿Se puede saber con qué derecho interrumpes¡Estaba hablando con ella! —rezongó el chico que le había entregado la flor.

Pero la mirada fulminante que le dio como respuesta el ambarino le hizo entender que si no cerraba el pico acabaría en la enfermería con unos cuantos dientes menos…

Shaoran cerró con fuerza la mano en torno al brazo de Sakura, lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño pero sí prácticamente arrastrarla lejos de la multitud, que maldecía en voz baja.

Por su parte, ella no podía ser más feliz.

¿Qué querría decirle que fuera lo suficientemente importante y privado como para necesitar estar a solas? Quizás era lo que había estado esperando que le dijera desde hacía mucho… Quizás, finalmente, iba a proponerle formalizar su "relación", que ya no se sabía ni qué era… ¡Ojalá, ojalá¡Eso la haría tan feliz…! Seguramente no había querido decir nada delante de los demás porque era muy tímido… ¡Este sería el momento perfecto!

—¿D-de qué… q-querías hablar, Shaoran? —Intentó sonar lo más segura posible, pero los nervios la traicionaban.

—Bueno, yo…

—¿Ajá…?

—Es que, Sakura, yo…

—¿Sí…?

—Quería preguntarte… —Él la miraba intensamente y Sakura pensó que se desvanecería de un momento a otro.

Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía desbocado, mientras imaginaba una nueva declaración.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con Hikari, no la vas a llevar a tu casa?

Sakura se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Oye! —Él se hincó rápidamente para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿E-eso era lo que querías preguntarme…? —suspiró desde el piso la aún rojísima Kinomoto.

—Bueno…, sí. —Shaoran parpadeó varias veces en señal de no entender demasiado la actitud de su…, eh…, amiga—. ¿Qué esperabas que…?

—¡Nada, nada! —rió nerviosa—. Es que como me trajiste aquí, creí que era algo más… importante…

—Bueno, no esperarás que hablemos de magia enfrente de _esos_ de ahí… ¿no? —En su voz había un dejo de molestia.

—S-sí, sí, tienes razón…

—En fin¿ya decidiste qué vas a hacer?

—No. —Suspiró—. La verdad es que no sé si decirles la verdad a Touya y a mi padre. No me gusta mentirles, pero es que no quiero preocuparles, sé que mi hermano se pondrá histérico y empezará a montarse una historia él solito, pondría hasta un refugio antiaéreo de saber que estoy en peligro, ya sabes cómo es…

—Sí… —Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo del hermano de Sakura. Odiaba que fuera tan sobreprotector…; sobre todo porque no le dejaba acercarse a su hermanita… —Es un exagerado. Puede que sea mejor que no digas nada hasta que estemos seguros de lo que pasa.

—Es posible que…

El timbre que anuncia el inicio de las clases interrumpió su charla, de modo que tuvieron que apresurarse a entrar al aula, cosa que lograron hacer segundos antes de que ingresara el profesor.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡¡¡No puede ser!!!

Un peluche naranja flotaba por la habitación de su dueña, la actual Card Master, buscando desesperadamente el videojuego perdido. No recordaba haberlo guardado en algún sitio distinto, ni tampoco haberlo prestado… —¿Y a quién podría prestárselo?—.

De repente, las palabras de su Ama en la noche anterior golpearon su mente sugiriéndole un recuerdo.

**-Flash Back-**

—¡¿QUE QUÉ?!

La voz de Kero había hecho retumbar las paredes al pegar semejante grito.

—Pero Kero¿acaso no oíste cuando te dije hace una semana que Eriol había vuelto de Inglaterra?

—Lo siento, seguramente estaría jugando con la consola y…

—¡Ah¡No tienes remedio!

—Pero bueno, ese no es el caso… ¿así que la reencarnación de Clow está aquí?

—Así es… Shaoran cree que Eriol sabe algo de lo que está pasando, pero…

—¡¿El mocoso¡¿También está aquí?!

—Sí, él también est… ¡¡¡Oye¡¡¡No le llames mocoso!!!

—Bah, es igual. El caso es que no me cuentas nada, Sakurita —lloriqueó el Guardián con falso enfado—. ¡Ya no es como antes…!

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Ahora sólo le prestas atención al mocoso ese y me dejas abandonado y solo, con la consola como única amiga… ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!

—¡KERO¡QUE NO LE LLAMES MOCOSO!

—Está bien, está bien…

—Además, no es verdad. Yo sí que te cuento las cosas, lo que pasa es que estás todo el tiempo jugando con la videoconsola y no me haces ningún caso. Por eso no te enteras de nada.

—¿Eh? —Kero volvió la vista a su dueña, mirándola con carita de intriga desde su actual puesto: nuevamente frente al televisor—. Lo siento, no te oí, es que estaba a punto de ganar la carrera y…

—¡¡¡KERBEROS!!! —El Guardián tragó saliva. El que lo llamara por su nombre no era buen presagio… Se avecinaba algo macabro…—. ¡TE QUEDAS SIN LA CONSOLA UNA SEMANA!

—¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???!!!

—Lo que oíste.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO¡Por favor, Sakurita, linda, no seas cruel, por favor, por favor… prometo quererte y adorarte durante toda la vida, y servirte y serte fiel, pero por favor, no me hagas esto…!

Un río de lágrimas bajaba graciosamente por su carita redonda, algo que lo hacía ver peligrosamente enternecedor; y es que aquella táctica de poner carita de pena siempre conseguía hacer ceder a Sakura…

—Hummmm…

—¡Por favor, Sakurita…, no seas cruel…!

—Hummmm…

—¡Cuando te vas al Instituto me siento vacío, la videoconsola es mi única compañía, te echo mucho de menos, no me dejes sin lo único que me aligera la carga de soportar estar tan solo…!

Silencio.

—¡Te lo ruego, Sakurita…!

**-Fin Flash Back-**

El Guardián de las Sakura Cards sonrió triunfante; encontró la caja del videojuego que buscaba en uno de los cajones… ¡sabía perfectamente que su Ama era demasiado buena persona como para dejarle sin consola! Y eso de que iba enserio ya lo había dicho otras veces… En realidad, jamás se atrevió a castigarlo de ninguna manera —algo que agradecía infinitamente— y esperaba siguiera así para toda la eternidad. Aquella noche no había contestado nada a sus súplicas, y ahora razonó que seguramente había sido una falsa advertencia, como siempre…

El peluche parlante abrió el estuche para poner el juego en marcha, cuando en vez de eso sólo encontró, para su sorpresa, un papelito que ponía en letras rosas —escritas inconfundiblemente por su ama, con aquel bolígrafo que tanto le gustaba…—: "Te lo advertí".

Al parecer, esta vez había sido en serio…

—¡SAKURA, ERES UNA BRUJA!

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Atchís!

—¿Sakura¿Te encuentras bien? No estarás enferma¿verdad? —se preocupó Tomoyo.

—N-no, no creo… No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente.

—¡Ah, entonces debe ser que alguien está hablando de ti!

Todo el grupo de chicas rió ante el comentario de Naoko… Había que ser muy supersticioso como para hacer caso a una cosa así.

—Eh, chicas¿alguien sabe dónde está Rika¿No quiere venir a la cafetería con nosotras a almorzar…? —preguntó ingenua la joven Kinomoto a las demás.

—No creo que venga —empezó Chiharu—. Según me dijo, quedó de verse con el profesor Terada en el recreo…

—¿Con el profesor Terada¿Por qué últimamente pasa tanto tiempo con el profesor¿Lo ayuda con las tareas del colegio¿Es su secretaria o algo así?

El resto de chicas la miraron incrédulas mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza. A veces las preguntas de la niña eran casi surrealistas.

—¡Ay, Sakura, no seas boba! —rió Tomoyo—. ¿No sabes que Rika y el profesor Terada están saliendo desde hace unas semanas?

—¡¿QUÉ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!

—Claro… Creo que eres la única que no lo sabía.

—Así es, Sakura… Creí que te habías dado cuenta —continuó Naoko—. Rika y el profesor están saliendo y como tienen poco tiempo para verse, debido al trabajo y a que…, bueno, ya sabes, las relaciones entre profesores y alumnas no están muy bien vistas, tienen que quedar en los recreos o algo de tiempo fuera del horario escolar… La verdad es que me da mucha pena que no puedan estar juntos y tengan que andar por ahí a escondidas…

—A mí también… —secundó Chiharu—. Si se quieren, no tendría que haber ningún problema. Pero, claro, no está bien visto y eso influye mucho. Eso de tener una relación secreta debe ser algo incómodo…

Sakura sonrió al recordar la relación de sus propios padres, se le hacía demasiado similar; él era un profesor en el momento en el que conoció a Nadeshiko, una alumna. Según sabía, aquello fue amor a primera vista, y aunque el sentimiento era fuerte —y mutuo, por supuesto— habían tenido que enfrentar muchos problemas; la mayoría se oponía a lo suyo por la diferencia de edades y porque no veían normal el hecho de que un profesor se casara con una de sus alumnas, que sólo contaba con 16 años. El rechazo que tuvieron que soportar no fue sólo por parte del entorno laboral, sino también familiar. Realmente pasaron por muchas dificultades, y era una pena que Rika tuviera que soportar lo mismo… Aunque sabía que, si se amaban de verdad, todo saldría bien, como ocurrió con sus padres, que habían sido enormemente felices mientras estuvieron juntos pese a lo que tuvieron que soportar.

—Estoy segura… —empezó a decir Sakura— de que si se quieren, van a poder vencer esas dificultades. ¡Ya veréis como todo saldrá bien!

Las cuatro chicas sonrieron aliviadas. Aquella frase había logrado animarlas y, si ellas sentían seguridad en que esos problemas no podrían interponerse, serían capaces de apoyar a su amiga cuando las necesitara.

—¡BUENASSSSSSSSSSS!

Sin saber nadie cómo, alguien se había aparecido entre las jóvenes, haciéndoles pegar a todas un brinco de la sorpresa.

—¡TAKASHI YAMAZAKI¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?, IDIOTA¡CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUSTO APARECIÉNDOTE ASÍ! —gritó exasperada Chiharu, mientras cerraba sus manos en torno al cuello de su novio.

—Lo siento, cariño. —Las palabras del chico sólo consiguieron que las manos que apresaban su cuello se apretaran un poco más—. Me…, me estoy ahogando…

—Pobrecillo, suéltale, vas a quedarte viuda antes de tiempo si lo maltratas así, amiga mía —bromeó Tomoyo, provocando la risa de los demás.

—¿Sabéis una cosa? —empezó Yamazaki, luego de que lo soltaran—. Lo que pasa es que, en la antigüedad, los amantes se demostraban su amor con violencia. Este tipo de cosas llevaban a las grandes familias a enfrentamientos entre ellas, de ahí las Guerras Púnicas, originadas gracias al amor entre dos jóvenes.

—¡Vaya¡¿De verdad?! —Sakura abrió los ojos y escuchaba la narración con más atención que nunca.

—También se decía que, para probar su cariño, la pareja debía llegar al otro lado de un Arco Iris y, si su amor era verdadero, encontrarían al Gran Gato, guardián protector de una olla de oro que…

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE¡DEJA DE MENTIR, TAKASHI!

Y el magullado adolescente volvió a sentir las garras de su novia sobre su cuello…

—¿Hoe…? Pero… ¿era mentira…?

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Y quién dices que es esa chica? —preguntó a una de sus criadas Sonomi Daidouji.

—La señorita Tomoyo dijo que era una prima de su amiga Sakura Kinomoto, señora…

—¿Una prima de Sakura? —se asombró la mujer—. Vaya… pues será prima por parte de padre, porque sino, no lo entiendo… ¿cómo dices que se llama?

—Hikari. Hikari Kinomoto.

—Qué extraño, tenía entendido que todos los familiares del profesor Kinomoto habían fallecido. Bueno, qué más da, será pariente lejana o algo así.

"_Será mejor que suba a verla… Es muy raro todo esto"_

—¿Desea la señora que le prepare un té? —añadió la mucama antes de que la mujer empezara a subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la gran mansión.

—No es necesario, puedes retirarte. Avísame si me buscan, iré a ver a la niña, tengo curiosidad por conocerla.

—Como guste. Con su permiso…

La madre de Tomoyo continuó su ascensión por las escaleras, cubiertas de una alfombra de terciopelo en color vino, hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Caminó un tanto hasta dar finalmente con la habitación de su hija, donde se suponía se alojaba la huésped mientras aguardaba el regreso de la joven. Dudó unos segundos frente a la puerta blanca de la alcoba, preguntándose de quién podía tratarse.

Lentamente, entornó la puerta y entró a una pieza completamente iluminada por la luz del sol, que entraba a raudales por las amplias ventanas. Sus ojos buscaron sin éxito a la misteriosa jovencita, hasta que se posaron en la cama, donde una silueta esbelta yacía durmiente sobre la colcha blanca. Era una preciosa niña de aproximadamente la edad de su hija, de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve, asimismo su piel también era de un color bastante lechoso. Sus rasgos eran suaves y delicados, y realmente parecía un ángel allí, durmiendo. Aquella imagen le trajo el fugaz recuerdo de su adorada Nadeshiko, así también de la hija de la que fue su mejor amiga… en realidad, eran bastante parecidas… algo muy extraño.

¿No se suponía que eran familia de Fujitaka Kinomoto y no de Nadeshiko¿Por qué se parecía a Sakura y a su prima, entonces?

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Vamos, Sakura, no es tan complicado… las Matemáticas en realidad son algo muy sencillo, sólo tienes que aprender cuatro o cinco cosas y ya está…

—Pues será para ti, Eriol… pero yo nunca acabo de entenderlas. ¡No creo que pueda aprobar el examen, es demasiado difícil y no entiendo _nada_! —se quejó la Card Master, que iba con la cabeza gacha caminando por el pasillo, junto con todos sus amigos. Shaoran la observaba de reojo, sin decir ni mu.

—¿Y por qué no te apuntas a algún curso de apoyo? —sugirió Chiharu.

—Estaría bien, pero el problema es que el examen es la semana que viene, y no puedo apuntarme de una forma tan repentina. Creo que ya no me queda más que resignarme, supongo que ya podré recuperar la asignatura. Algún día.

Casi sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la cafetería, donde se pararon frente al mostrador, esperando a que los atendieran.

—Si quieres… —Los integrantes del grupo habían callado para oír al casi susurrante Shaoran, que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato desde que salieron de clase, y que ahora estaba admirando el suelo como si fuera demasiado interesante para apartar su vista de él, con el pelo cayendo sobre su cara, algo que disimulaba un poquito el violento sonrojo del que era presa—. Yo puedo ayudarte con el examen de Matemáticas…

—Es verdad, Li, a ti se te dan bien las Matemáticas desde que íbamos en primaria —agregó Yamazaki.

—¡¿Lo dices enserio?! —El rostro de Sakura se había iluminado ante la proposición, y ahora lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que unos ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¡¿Me ayudarías?!

—Claro…, si tú quie…

La chica no lo dejó terminar y se arrojó de improviso sobre él, casi asfixiándolo con uno de esos abrazos de oso de los que Kero era víctima habitual.

—¡¡¡Oh, gracias, gracias!!!

Ni que decirse tiene que el pobre había quedado más que petrificado ante esa actitud tan "espontánea" y comprometedora. Lo que deseaba en esos momentos era salir corriendo de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran, aunque eso no le quitaba la certeza de que ahora ya podría morir feliz. La sangre le subía a la cabeza a un ritmo tal que sintió que en cualquier momento acabaría por desmayarse… Pero un grito del otro lado del mostrador lo arrancó cruelmente de su bonito sueño.

—¡¡¡OYE, TÚ, MOCOSO DEPRAVADO, ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA!!!

Toda la cafetería quedó en un horrible silencio luego de esas palabras; no había nadie que despegara sus ojos de la escena que había frente al mostrador.

—¡Hey¡¡¡Que no soy ningún mocoso, y mucho menos un depravado!!!

—¡¿TOUYA¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!

—Te lo diré en cuanto dejes de abrazar a ese tipo…

—¿Eh…? —Sakura se separó bruscamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación—. Y-ya está… ahora, dímelo… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Buenos días, Sakura…

—¿Y-Yukito¿Tú también…?

—Así es. Touya y yo empezamos a trabajar aquí en la cafetería la semana pasada, pero como no pasaste por aquí, no nos encontramos… —explicó el joven de cabello plateado—. Supongo que tu hermano te echaba mucho de menos, Sakura…

—Eso no es cierto… —rezongó el mayor de los Kinomoto, mientras se volvía a la cocina y dejaba a su amigo solo en el mostrador.

—No puedo creer que mi hermano esté trabajando en mi mismo Instituto… Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas se me habría ocurrido… —se lamentó Sakura, mientras posaba su cabeza en el mostrador, como signo de frustración.

—No te preocupes, pequeña, tu hermano estará lo suficientemente ocupado como para molestarte… —le había susurrado Yukito.

—¿Hoe¿A qué te refieres…?

El Conejo de la Nieve no le contestó con palabras, y se limitó a mirar sonriente hacia la cocina, esperando lo que tarde o temprano pasaría, como había ocurrido toda la semana.

Y así fue.

Ante los atentos ojos de los espectadores, una horda de féminas medio enloquecidas habían atravesado los pasillos a una velocidad impresionante, para llegar en estampida hasta el mostrador —donde Sakura casi pierde la vida aplastada, de no ser porque la apartaron a tiempo— y empezar a llamar a gritos al hermano de la chica.

—¡Eh¿Pero dónde está el bombonazo de Kinomoto?

—¡¡¡Queremos verlo!!!

—¡Oye, guapo¿por qué no traes ese culito hasta aquí?!

—¡¡¡No te escondas de nosotras…!!!

—¡¡¡Pero qué bueno estáááááááás!!!

El grupo de adolescentes miraba el espectáculo con cierta incredulidad en sus ojos, y es que eso llegaba a ser surrealista, si bien era de muchos sabido que Touya Kinomoto traía como unas locas desatadas a las alumnas de preparatoria, como le había ocurrido toda su vida.

—¡¡¡QUIETAS TODAS, ARPÍAS DESGRACIADAS¡¡¡QUE NINGUNA SE ATREVA A TOCAR A MI TOUYA!!!

Bien, parecía que la función aún no había terminado: por si fuera poco, aquella cocinera de largo pelo castaño, recogido en dos graciosas coletas, ojos marrones y voz chillona se había unido a los gritos femeninos para reclamar lo que, según su sentido común le dictaba, era suyo.

A Sakura y los demás se les hicieron tremendamente conocidos ese rostro y esos gritos. ¡Era ella¡La Guardiana Lunar de Eriol!

La muchacha —que abrazaba fervientemente a Touya mientras lo defendía con uñas y dientes de las demás mujeres— pareció, a su vez, reconocer a los chicos que tenía enfrente.

—¡¡¡Pero si es Sakura!!! —Había chillado antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y darle también un abrazo de oso del que no consiguió librarse—. ¡Qué monadaaaaa¡Cuánto has crecido en estos tres años…¡Estás preciosa, eres tan tierna y linda como tu hermanito¡Ayyy!

—Nak… Nakuru, yo también me alegro de v-verte, pero me estás asfixiando… —La Card Master pugnaba por liberarse de los brazos que la espachurraban y querían convertir en una especie de licuado, seguramente, algo que pensaba acabaría ocurriendo si la seguía estrangulando de esa forma. Pero la Guardiana soltó a su presa y se volvió a poner de pie —pues con tanta euforia ambas habían terminado en el suelo—.

—Lo siento… es que estáis todos tan cambiados… ¡Oh¿Y tú no eres la niña que filmaba a la hermanita de Touya¡Ayyyyyyyyyyy¡También eres una monadaaaa¡Y a ti también te recuerdo, eres el niño que intentó robarle las Cartas a Sakura , pero que al final se…!

—Nakuru… —interrumpió Eriol—. Ya casi va a ser hora de que volvamos a clase. Hoy por la tarde tendremos todos una charla; Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Yue y Kerberos supongo que también…, así que ya habrá tiempo para presentarnos.

Ante la mención de esos tal "Yue" y "Kerberos", los demás integrantes del grupo que no estaban al tanto de la situación quedaron totalmente desconcertados. Sin embargo, Nakuru sí captó el mensaje, al igual que Yukito —quien adquirió un semblante algo preocupado— y Touya, que frunció el ceño y no aportó nada a la conversación salvo una indicación para la chica, que se estaba retrasando en su trabajo con tanta interrupción.

—Akizuki…, hay que seguir sirviendo a los clientes…

—¡NA-KU-RU! Bueno, como queráis… ¡Yo tengo que ir a seguir trabajando con mi queridísimo Touya¡Nos vemos después, chicos!

Dicho esto, se alejó saltando hasta la cocina, donde permaneció colgada del cuello de Kinomoto hasta que los adolescentes la perdieron de vista, volviendo rumbo a sus clases.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Hummm… esto no me gusta nada… Las Cartas están liberando un influjo de energía más fuerte de lo normal…

El pequeño Guardián de las Sakura Cards se hallaba cómodamente sentado sobre el escritorio de su Ama, mientras observaba a las Cartas flotar con un intenso brillo blanco a su alrededor.

— "_Parecen intentar proteger algo… pero no se han comunicado conmigo, al parecer, se niegan a hablar sobre aquello que las preocupa"_ —continuó Kerberos su reflexión—, "_es obvio que esto tiene algo que ver con esa chiquilla que se apareció ayer, y aunque no creo que ella sea el problema… no es bueno fiarse… puede ser ella misma quien apareciera el demonio. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando y el único que parece saber algo es aquel mocoso inglés, la reencarnación de Clow… ese Clow, siempre tomándose las cosas a la ligera… ¡no cambiará nunca!"_

—Toc, Toc. —Los golpes en la puerta fueron algo suaves.

—¿Señor Kinomoto…? —Los ojitos de Kero se abrieron algo más de lo normal, y es que el padre de Sakura, pese a conocer su existencia desde hacía ya tiempo, no solía charlar demasiado con la Bestia del Sello.

—Sí, soy yo… —La puerta se entornó, despacio, dejando ver tras el umbral al hombre alto, ancho de hombros y de cabello castaño claro que era—. Espero no incomodar…

—Descuide. ¿Ocurre algo?

—En realidad… —comenzó con un tono de voz algo preocupado —no sé si ocurre o no algo, pero sí he notado que Sakura está bastante inquieta estos días, desde antes de aquel desmayo. Yo no tengo poderes, pero aún así, soy su padre y sé cuándo algo va mal… y aunque no voy a interferir en esto, pues sé que es lo mejor, quería pedirte… que por favor, cuides a Sakura, porque yo no puedo ayudarla en estas cosas…

—No se preocupe… —sonrió con algo de tristeza el peluche alado—, Sakura estará bien, no debe alarmarse. Aunque puede que ocurran cosas algo extrañas, confíe en que ella actuará adecuadamente… Siempre da lo mejor de sí y consigue superar todo lo que se le cruza por el camino. Aún así, yo la protegeré, es mi deber.

—Muchas gracias. —Como gesto involuntario de ternura y gratitud, Fujitaka acarició la cabeza del leoncito anaranjado, sonriendo gentilmente—. He preparado un pastel de chocolate, si quieres, puedes bajar a probarlo…

—¡¡¡PASTEL¡¡¡SIIIIIÍ!!!

—Vamos. Es todo tuyo, hoy Sakura llegará algo tarde, así que no creo que se entere si nadie le dice nada —rió el hombre, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras acompañado del "peluche".

Al llegar a la cocina, Kero vio con asombro y deleite anticipado el pastel que descansaba sobre la mesa, listo para que se abalanzara sobre él. Aceleró su vuelo, listo para abalanzarse sobre el postre cuando una vocecita le hizo perder la concentración.

—¡¡¡Papá, Kero, ya estoy en casa!!!

El Guardián de las Sakura Cards se estrelló contra la madera de la mesa.

—Sakura, creí que llegarías algo tarde —comentó algo desconcertado su padre.

—Lo sé, pero es que terminé antes de lo que creía. Por cierto, he traído a algunos amigos¿no te importa, verdad…? Siento no haber avisado, pero es que no estaba segura y…

—No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema; invítales a pasar. Suerte que he preparado un pastel, aunque creo que si hubieras venido dos minutos más tarde, la tarta ya no existiría.

—¡Bueno, Kero tendrá que aprender a compartir!

Por su parte, Kerberos escuchaba la voz de su ama pronunciando esas palabras y un río de lágrimas mojaba sus mejillas… Otra vez sería el tener un pastel de chocolate para él solito…, aunque con lo olvidado que lo tenía Sakura, pasarían años hasta que ella tuviera ese bonito detalle que tantas veces tuvo de niña, cuando era tan buena…, cuando era menos bruja y no le quitaba sus amados videojuegos durante toda una semana…

—Bueno, papá, ya los conoces a casi todos, a Tomoyo y Yukito, por supuesto, también a Shaoran y Eriol. Esta chica es Nakuru Akizuki, iba a la preparatoria con Touya y ahora trabaja y estudia con él en la Facultad de Medicina…

—Mucho gusto, señor Kinomoto.

—Lo mismo digo. Vaya, creo que Touya te ha mencionado alguna vez, me suena mucho tu nombre.

Los ojos de la Guardiana Lunar se iluminaron con esas palabras.

—¡¿Touya habla de mí¡¿De verdad?!

Sakura no aclaró nada por no sacarla de su ensueño, pero lo cierto es que las cosas que Touya decía de ella no le harían mucha ilusión: eran quejas y más quejas sobre lo pesada que era… Pero en fin, no iba a arruinarle el día a la pobre chica…

—Bueno, y esta chica de aquí… se llama Hikari, y es de ella de quien tenemos que hablar, papá… Yo… tengo que pedirte un favor…

—Mucho gusto, Hikari… —La chica le respondió con una reverencia—. Será mejor que pasemos al salón a hablar más cómodos, no vamos a charlar en la puerta. Pasad, ahora llevaré algo de té y pastel.

Cuando el grupo llegó a la sala, se encontraron de frente con Kerberos en su forma falsa, que pasó su mirada por cada uno de los integrantes de la masa de estudiantes: miró a Nakuru y a Eriol con algo de nostalgia, a Tomoyo con el mismo cariño y devoción de siempre, a Sakura y Shaoran con el ceño fruncido —pues con la primera estaba realmente enfadado, y con el chico…, bueno, eso ya era un hábito—. A Hikari la examinó con ojos curiosos durante un momento. Intentó rebuscar en su aura alguna advertencia de peligro, pero lo único que le inspiraba era una extraña paz y un sentimiento de ternura que no sabía a qué se debía, pero le decía que no tenía porqué desconfiar.

—¡Hola, Kero! Hemos venido todos para discutir lo de Hikari y no queríamos dejarte fuera de la conversación como pasó cuando fuimos a casa de Tomoyo, ayer… —le explicó su ama.

Iba a retrucar con alguna cosa, pero se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de que no quería discutir con Sakura, algo que había estado esperando toda la mañana, desde que descubrió lo del videojuego. Era extraño, pero desde su encuentro con aquella niña de cabello blanco, el Guardián de las Cartas había olvidado su enojo, como si la sola presencia de la chica le prohibiera estar enfadado con Sakura.

Algunos de los presentes tomaron asiento en el amplio sofá principal; Tomoyo, Nakuru y Eriol, mientras que Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón individual, a cada lado sus Guardianes en su forma original, y apoyado sobre el respaldo, Shaoran. El otro sillón individual permaneció vacío, para que Fujitaka Kinomoto ocupara ese lugar, cosa que hizo al regresar de la cocina con el pastel y el té.

Una vez todo el mundo estuvo acomodado y listo, Sakura decidió dar comienzo a lo que había decidido explicar a su progenitor, quien esperaba atento las palabras de la muchacha.

—Hija, sé que habrías preferido que Touya también estuviera aquí, pero no te preocupes, yo le explicaré lo que me digas y de seguro lo entenderá y aceptará tu decisión, así que tranquila —la serenó el gentil hombre, a lo que su hija respondió con una sonrisa de enorme agradecimiento, y tomó fuerzas ahora que tenía más confianza.

—Verás, papá…, la verdad es que no sabemos demasiado bien a lo que nos enfrentamos, de modo que no podemos explicarte nada concreto, porque nosotros no tenemos demasiada idea de lo que pasa.

—Shaoran y yo —continuó Eriol— estamos aquí en Tomoeda porque sentimos una gran carga de energía negativa concentrándose en este lugar. A su vez, Sakura sufría aquellos desmayos y los sueños, que ahora sabemos, fueron premonitorios.

El rostro de Fujitaka Kinomoto mostró un gran asombro ante la habilidad que ahora se enteraba resultaba tener su hijita para ver el futuro. Aunque supiera magia, él no tenía idea cuáles eran exactamente sus poderes…, y al parecer, la había subestimado sin quererlo.

—Así es. —Ahora fue el turno del chino para hablar—. Pero nosotros no teníamos idea de que los tres lo habíamos notado, aunque yo hablé con Hiiraguizawa al respecto antes que con Sakura, puesto que no quería implicarla en algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Lamentablemente, nadie mencionó el tema hasta que fuimos atacados ayer y apareció Hikari, que parece tener el deber de proteger a Sakura.

Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron entre ellos entendiendo que Shaoran no había querido mencionar el ataque del demonio con detalles; cómo se concentraba en atacarla a ella y la forma en la que casi pierden la vida, de no ser por la intervención de Hikari. Al parecer, no debían ser demasiado explícitos para no preocupar en exceso a quien que no podía intervenir, y sabiendo que sólo podría sentirse inútil y lleno de pavor, algo que no tenía porqué ocurrir.

—Papá, lo que te voy a pedir ahora es muy importante…—Sakura tomó aire, intentando armarse de valor—. Necesito que dejes que Hikari viva con nosotros. No puedo explicarte la situación tan claramente como quisiera…, pero necesito que confíes en mí y te prometo que…

Fujitaka se incorporó de su asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro, y caminó hasta quedar enfrente de su hija. Con suavidad, tomó sus manos y se puso en cuclillas, quedando a la altura de ella.

—Sakura, no necesitas prometerme nada. Confío en ti y sé que todo lo que haces tiene un motivo. Y tratándose de ti, estoy seguro de que, pase lo que pase…, todo estará bien.

La sonrisa de la Card Master no podía ser más dulce; los labios le temblaban ligeramente ante su insistencia por retener el llanto, cosa que no logró y acabó llorando entre los brazos de su progenitor, inmensamente feliz de que su padre la comprendiera de esa forma y la apoyara siempre y ciegamente. Así era él…

—¡Oh, papá¡Muchísimas gracias…!

—No tienes porqué agradecerme, tú te ganas mi confianza, yo no estoy regalando nada, sólo te trato como te mereces… Aunque sé que mereces mucho más, princesa.

—Papá… —rió ruborizada la joven.

—Hikari se quedará aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, puede ocupar la habitación de huéspedes mientras está en nuestra casa.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señor Kinomoto… —La aludida hizo una reverencia como muestra de agradecimiento.

—No te preocupes, Hikari…, uh… ¿cómo te apellidas? Sakura no me dio tu nombre completo, sería bueno que lo supiera.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no lo recuerdo…

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó asombrado Fujitaka. ¿Acaso sufría de amnesia o algo similar…?

—Así es… verá, no guardo ningún recuerdo de mi vida, señor Kinomoto. Sólo sé que mi nombre es Hikari y que estoy aquí para proteger a la Portadora de la Luz, su hija Sakura. Es todo lo que puedo decir… —susurró, algo apenada y molesta por no poder brindarle información a nadie sobre su pasado, pues no lo tenía, o lo había olvidado por completo.

—Creo que, en ese caso —intervino Yue—, lo mejor es que le digamos a todos lo mismo que en casa de Tomoyo, que eres Hikari Kinomoto, una sobrina del señor Fujitaka Kinomoto. También deberíamos intentar que Hikari se mantuviera cerca de Sakura el mayor tiempo posible. Es peligroso que volvieran a atacar y tener que vérselas sin esa ayuda. Supongo que lo mejor será que te integres al Instituto también, así pasarás todas las horas posibles junto a mi ama Sakura.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Yue —secundó Kerberos—. Es muy peligroso exponerte, porque no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Lo mejor será eso.

—Está bien —aceptó Fujitaka—. Intentaré acelerar los trámites para que ingreses lo más rápido posible al Instituto Seijô…, aunque a ver cómo me las arreglaré con los trámites legales, si no conservas ni tan siquiera tu apellido original… Será empezar el registro de todos los datos de una persona…

—No se preocupe por eso —interrumpió dulcemente Tomoyo—. Seguramente se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Supongo… —dudó Shaoran un momento, mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que tenían ante sí— que la gente del Clan de mi familia puede intervenir en eso. No creo que se les dificulte demasiado, después de todo, a veces es necesario servir de ayuda con cosas similares con hechiceros que deben viajar de incógnito a distintos países.

—¿Un Clan…?

—Sí, papá… verás, Shaoran y su familia son miembros de una red de hechiceros en Oriente que…

—Por eso la pinta de mafioso que tiene el crío —agregó la Bestia Guardiana.

—¡¡¡Kero!!!

—Tranquila, Sakura —la detuvo su amiga—. ¿No ves que ya están acostumbrados a llevarse así? Apuesto a que se divierten y todo…

La Card Master suspiró con resignación al ver que, al parecer, esa era una de las cosas que nunca cambiarían, ni con el paso de los años. Pero, a decir verdad, era consciente de echaba de menos las batallitas entre esos dos después de no haber presenciado ninguna durante tres años… que se habían hecho muy largos, pese a que Kero siempre hiciera algún comentario dejando mal parado al "mocoso", no era lo mismo sin las contestaciones y lo que era la riña en el estado puro…

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo de añoranza, las cosas volvían a ser un poco como antes, y pese a lo dificultoso de la situación era algo que en el fondo la alegraba.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Konnichiwa! Como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta extraña continuación de CCS. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Sé que no hubo mucha acción, y más bien sería un capítulo de relleno, pero es necesario que se aclaren algunas cosas y se resuelvan pequeños problemas como lo de Hikari, en dónde se va a quedar y demás asuntos aburridos que no interesan demasiado pero hacen la historia un poquito más realista…**

En fin, que hay capítulos mejores XD. Aunque no niego que me encantó ver a Touya en la cafetería. Un chico como él causaría estragos en un Instituto¿no? Yo creo que sí. Y, por supuesto, no podría olvidar su faceta celosa… Ya todos sabemos muy bien que no soporta que los chicos se acerquen a su monstruo (aunque en este caso quien se acercó fue ella… XD). Y hablando de celos, yo creo que a Shaoran le molestó _bastante_ lo que vio (me refiero a los chicos), y casi diría que lo de aquella pregunta sobre Hikari fue una excusa para sacar a Sakura de ahí… XD, pero dejémoslo en que no lo sabemos, jejejeje. ¿Creían que lo iba a hacer declararse¡Ja! No me conocen bien.

¿Y Tomoyo y Eriol? Vemos que cada vez están llevándose un poquito mejor y que empiezan a conocerse… Parecen entenderse muy bien¿verdad? Los dos son muy perspicaces, y eso tiene bastante que ver. Creo que Eriol la está ayudando mucho a comprender lo que siente, y si no es eso, a aliviar un poco su dolor.

Hikari, Hikari… Hikari es bastante extraña. Es un personaje al que cambié mucho desde que se me ocurrió esta historia (en trazos muy generales) hace años (¡incluso hice el cómic, lo tiene una amiga mía!), y me gusta mucho más así. Creo que sólo tiene una cosa en común con la original… Y es algo que no voy a decir XD. ¿Qué dicen de ella? Parece una buena chica, pero sabemos que no podemos fiarnos de nada, sobre todo en circunstancias tan sospechosas. No salió mucho en este capítulo, pero ya sabremos más de ella con el tiempo.

Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y molestarse en leer esta cosa :P. Los adoro y me animan muchísimo ¡siempre salgo contenta después de lo que me dicen/////////////. Un beso de chocolate a todos¡los quiero!


	6. Tardes de álgebra

**CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes. Si así fuera, sería chorrocientas millones de veces más feliz… ¡y rica! XD Y Shaoran no saldría de mi casa...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Tardes de álgebra"**

Un griterío general acallaba el trinar de las aves que inundaban los árboles en el patio del Instituto Seijô. Tocaba Educación Física para los alumnos de 4º y debían realizar las prácticas y ejercicios en el exterior, aprovechando las aptas condiciones meteorológicas para la ocasión.

Según el género de los estudiantes, la clase se dividía en el entrenamiento de los jugadores de fútbol, cuyos uniformes consistían en una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros, ambos con el distintivo de la institución, y las porristas con sus trajes en color blanco y franjas rojas.

Las prácticas habían comenzado hacía ya diez minutos y ya todo el mundo estaba sumido en la tarea asignada. O, bueno, casi todos…

—¡Juro que no vuelvo a quedarme despierta después de las doce, siempre acabo quedándome dormida al día siguiente!

La chica castaña que aún permanecía en los baños del gimnasio, alistándose para salir al entrenamiento, anudaba con destreza dos pompones rojos a su vestimenta, mientras se reprochaba a sí misma aquel hábito que había tenido desde que recordaba; siempre llegando tarde a todas partes. Era una suerte que fuera tan buena en cuanto a los deportes y el profesor le perdonara la tardanza, cosa que fue su salvación en demasiadas ocasiones para su gusto.

Corrió como una gacela por todo el pasillo, llegando en segundos hasta el patio exterior, donde las porristas se agolpaban en torno al campo de juego, animando a jugadores de ambos equipos y completamente ausentes y desprovistas de razón en momentos como ese.

—¡Sakura¡Al fin llegas, creímos que no vendrías a clase hoy!

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, a la vez que intentaba recobrar el aliento—. Es que me quedé dormida y no pude llegar antes. El profesor me dijo que podía pasar, pero por poco y no lo consigo.

—No te preocupes, hoy no tenemos que entrenar, nos dejan ver el partido y animar al equipo, porque hoy compiten contra otro Instituto… —explicó Chiharu, que tenía las mejillas algo marcadas por el sonrojo.

—¡Mira, Chiharu, ahí está Yamazaki!¿Por qué no lo animas un poco? —rió la amatista, que ahora formaba parte de las porristas, ya que había pasado a ser una actividad obligatoria ese semestre en clase de Gimnasia.

La joven con ojos de canela permaneció en silencio y bajó la mirada completamente apenada, intentando controlar el color de su rostro y enfriar la mente de una vez.

—¡Pero si está guapísimo, no sé qué te da tanta pena, es tu novio y eso es algo que sabe todo el Instituto, no tienes porqué disimular nada! —apoyó Rika.

—Ya, pero es que…

—Seguro que Yamazaki se pondría muy contento de verte animándolo —se les unió Sakura.

—Bueno, está bien…

Chiharu estaba apunto de comenzar a gritar palabras de ánimo dirigidas al equipo y a su novio, sobre todo —pese a que intentaría disimular su interés— cuando, de pronto, un chillido molesto sonó tras ella antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—¡¡¡ARRIBA TOMOEDA!!!

—¿Hoe?

El grupo se giró para encontrarse con una exaltada Megumi Yohoro, cuyo pelo en una tonalidad rosa chicloso se alborotaba sobre su cabeza y espalda al dar brincos de felicidad. Sus ojos azul celeste se entrecerraron un tanto para contemplar con detenimiento a las chicas que tenía delante y la observaban de una forma algo desconcertada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con un tono altanero—. Sólo estoy animando al equipo, ya que al parecer, aquí a nadie le importa ni piensa hacerlo.

—Oye, Yohoro, nadie dijo que no pensábamos animarlos, es más, íbamos a empezar ahora que Sakura llegó.

Megumi dirigió una mirada un tanto furiosa a la ojiverde, quien no devolvió el gesto, pues seguramente no se había percatado de la actitud de su compañera.

—Ah…, ya veo, y como siempre llega tarde y aquí no respiráis sin ella…

—¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!! —se oyó de todos los presentes ajenos a esa pequeña discusión. Había sido punto a favor de Tomoeda, gracias al mismísimo Eriol, que sonreía ante la cara de desconcierto del equipo contrario después del pase tan raro que había hecho y que acabara en un gol casi sin querer. A su lado se acercó un muchacho de pelo castaño, que pareció enfadarse ante un comentario de su amigo, pues le reprochó algo y se dio la vuelta enfadado, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su puesto para retomar el partido.

Los ojos verdes y chispeantes de Sakura siguieron la figura del chico, que se movía entre los demás jugadores con suma destreza, algo que parecía no haber perdido de ninguna manera en el transcurso de aquellos años. Recordaba que desde que le conoció se había presentado como un excelente deportista, e incluso era su peor rival en cuanto a los deportes también, pues estaban casi igualados.

Sin embargo, Sakura no recordaba que antes le hubiera parecido tan guapo al verlo correr por el patio con las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio y el cabello cobrizo más revuelto que nunca, dándole un toque informal y hasta sexy. Se puso roja al darse cuenta de en lo que estaba pensando.

—Megumi¿no es ese el chico nuevo del que me hablaste? —preguntó la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

—¡Sí! Ese de ahí es Shaoran Li, llegó la semana pasada de Hong Kong…

Sakura agudizó el oído de forma casi involuntaria.

—¡Vaya, tenías razón¡Está como un tren!

—Ya ves, yo nunca exagero en estas cosas. —Megumi se enorgulleció—. Aún no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero supongo que después de este partido sería la ocasión perfecta. Lo raro es que no se haya acercado él solito, es lo que normalmente pasa…

—¡Y que lo digas, los chicos se te pegan como moscas!

—¡Sip! Se ve que es un chico muy tímido, pero ya veré cómo me las arreglo. Con ese carácter tan reservado resulta mucho más interesante… Buscaré una forma de conseguirlo, ya lo verás.

Sakura había fruncido el ceño, no por enfado sino por tristeza. Las palabras de Megumi le habían dolido más que molestado, sobre todo porque no era quién para retrucarle nada. Además, ella era preciosa, y solía conseguir aquello que quería, en especial cuando se trataba de chicos…

¿Y si Megumi lograba salir con él…?

Después de todo, Shaoran no tenía ningún compromiso como para no hacerlo, y mucho menos con ella…

—¡¡¡SHAORAN, ÁNIMO!!!

Las palabras de Megumi captaron la atención del joven chino que, buscando a la autora de ello, se encontró de frente con la mirada perdida de Sakura. Al verla, perdió inmediatamente la concentración y el balón que llevaba hasta la portería desapareció de delante de sus pies en esos segundos de distracción.

Se había puesto como un tomate al verla vestida de esa forma, tan graciosa y dulce. La chica lo había mirado y, creyendo que el sonrojo era por Megumi, bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar un que un par de gotas salinas escaparan de sus ojos jade. Shaoran reconoció ese dejo de tristeza en ella y se dirigió a donde estaba, olvidándose completamente del partido, que seguía su curso. Sakura se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa, al tiempo que se giraba sobre sus pies y comenzaba a correr hacia el interior del Instituto, dejando perplejo a más de uno con su reacción.

—¡Sakura! —Tomoyo hizo ademán de seguirla, pero se detuvo al ver que Shaoran ya había ido tras sus pasos y se tranquilizó pensando que él podría arreglarlo todo… Aunque fuera, seguramente, la causa del malestar de su amiga y de aquella huída repentina.

—¿Adónde se fue Shaoran? —preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo, cuando llegó hasta donde la chica estaba.

—Se fue a seguir a Sakura… No sé qué pasa exactamente, pero supongo que es algo que tienen que arreglar entre ellos. Prefiero esperar aquí.

—Opino igual que tú… ¡pero a ver qué nos inventamos para decirle al profesor!

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Después de tantos años sigo sin entender cómo se las arregla esa niña para quedarse dormida siempre…

El Guardián del Sello suspiró resignado ante la atenta mirada de Hikari, que tenía sus ojos dorados abiertos de par en par y pestañaba con curiosidad.

—Y lo más curioso es que parece que tú eres igual que ella en cuanto a eso… Incluso te despertaste una hora después que ella.

Hikari bajó la mirada y se sonrojó con fuerza.

—Lo…, lo siento mucho, Kero, no sé qué pasó…

—No te preocupes, un Guardián tan excelente como yo acaba acostumbrándose a esas cosas —repuso el leoncito muy orgulloso de sí mismo—. Sakura ha sido así desde que la conozco, la verdad es que es una niña muy dormilona y… ¿Hikari?

Kerberos se alarmó un poco al ver que el ánimo de la chica pareció decaer de un momento a otro y sin motivo aparente.

—¿Te pasa algo? —insistió el peluche mientras sus patitas iban acercándole a ella, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha y mirando a nada en especial, con la mano derecha apretando con fuerza su pecho y arrugando la camiseta que traía puesta.

—No…, no lo sé, de repente, me duele mucho el pecho… Me duele…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Serían aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, y Shaoran avanzaba cabizbajo rumbo a la casa Kinomoto. La verdad es que, después de lo que había visto, no le quedaban ganas de ir… Pero le prometió a Sakura ayudarla a estudiar Matemáticas… Y lo haría.

Apretó con fuerza los puños cuando pasó por el parque y lo primero con lo que sus ojos se cruzaron fue una parejita abrazada en uno de los bancos. Aquello se le hacía más desagradable que nunca, le recordaba demasiado a lo ocurrido esa misma mañana…

**-Flash Back-**

—¡Sakura!

El ambarino había salido corriendo tras de ella y la perdió de vista en alguno de los largos pasillos del Instituto Seijô.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

Salió de la clase de música sin hallarla, y al girar en una esquina del corredor, se encontró con una escena que lo dejó totalmente helado.

Sakura estaba allí, llorando y abrazada con fuerza a un chico con el pelo teñido de verde y algo alborotado, que también llevaba el uniforme y al parecer, tendría su misma edad. La japonesa parecía feliz de verle y él lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Kaoru, cuánto me alegro de verte… ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

Shaoran tragó saliva y apretó los puños, enterrando las uñas en la carne de la palma de sus manos hasta casi hacerlas sangrar. Estaba tan furioso que le costó una barbaridad tener que contenerse para no partirle la cara a ese tipo por habérsele acercado así a su Sakura…

Un momento…

¿_"Su"_ Sakura¿Y desde cuándo? Porque puede que le gustara la idea, pero lo cierto es que no tenía nada que reprocharle, ella no era más que su amiga…

¡Y cómo se odiaba a sí mismo porque eso siguiera siendo así!

Con el orgullo herido y temiendo lo peor ante esa imagen, prefirió largarse sin decir nada y dejar que las cosas ocurrieran como debían ser, sin interferir… No tenía ningún derecho.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

—En fin, ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Las paredes amarillas de la casa Kinomoto se alzaban entre las flores del jardín ante la vista del joven chino. Casi sin pensarlo, había llegado hasta la puerta de entrada, que ahora le intimidaba más que nunca.

Con la mano derecha algo temblorosa a causa del nerviosismo, tocó el timbre y esperó. Unos pasos sonaron en el interior de la casa y se detuvieron ante la puerta, que se abrió al girar el pestillo.

—Ah, Shaoran, eres tú…

—Sí… Esto, bueno…, como quedamos en que te ayudaría con Matemáticas, yo, pues…, yo…

—¿Matemáticas? —Sakura parpadeó desconcertada, hasta que de pronto pareció acordarse de la charla que tuvieran el día anterior en la cafetería—. ¡Ah¡Es verdad, perdona, lo había olvidado!

—No te preocupes.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio algo incómodo, donde las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y desviaron luego al mismo tiempo.

—Bu-bueno, ven, pasa. Será mejor que empecemos, además ahora Kero no está y así no te molestará.

Shaoran y Sakura avanzaron hacia el salón, cruzándose con Hikari por el camino. Tanto el ambarino como su acompañante castaña esperaron otra reacción de exagerado cariño por parte de la chica albina, como la de aquel día en casa de Tomoyo pero, para su sorpresa, ésta continuó su camino con la cabeza gacha y sin cruzar palabra alguna con los dos jóvenes.

—Qué extraño…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Era ya la hora de salida y Eriol había decidido quedarse en la clase esperando a Tomoyo mientras ella buscaba a Sakura y Shaoran en el patio y los alrededores del Instituto.

La reencarnación de Clow sonrió notoriamente; si él había desistido en buscarlos fue porque creyó que, si no se habían presentado en clases las horas siguientes, debía ser porque andarían por ahí con un buen motivo…

Alguna "_charla pendiente_"… y cosas por el estilo, pensó terriblemente divertido.

¿Cómo era que Tomoyo, que siempre se daba cuenta de todo, no había pensado que quizás sólo querían estar tranquilos y sin compañía un rato…?

—¿Eriol?

El aludido salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó la voz de la profesora Mitsuki, que estaba parada a su lado, dirigirse a él.

—Kaho…, lo siento, no te había visto venir —se excusó el inglés.

—Ya lo había notado, al parecer estabas muy concentrado pensando en algo. No pretendía molestarte, pero es que te vi aquí solo bastante después de que tocara la campana de salida y creí que estabas preocupado por alguna cosa… —sonrió la sacerdotisa.

—Mmm…, preocupado no es la palabra exacta, sólo estaba pensando un poco.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de Sakura…?

Eriol la miró un tanto desconcertado un momento, para luego volver a su sonrisa confiada de siempre.

¿Sabía que todo esto estaba directamente relacionado con la antigua Card Captor?

—Es obvio que tú también sentiste la magia concentrándose aquí, eso no me extraña, pero… ¿estás al tanto de lo que realmente ocurre, Kaho?

El semblante sereno de la profesora se volvió ligeramente sombrío antes de contestar.

—Los espíritus del Templo nos han hablado de la gran carga negativa que se cierne sobre esta ciudad… y sobre Sakura, especialmente. Supongo que sólo eso sé… porque no me corresponde a mí saber más.

La reencarnación de Clow suspiró aliviado: Después de todo, él era quien siempre sabía lo que ocurría o estaba por ocurrir, y aunque en esta ocasión no tenía el control de la situación de ninguna manera, al menos seguía siendo el primero y único que se enteraba de las cosas mucho antes de que pasaran.

—A juzgar por tu expresión, creo que sabes mucho más de lo que dices¿verdad, Eriol?

—Posiblemente, pero… no es algo en lo que yo deba intervenir, al menos de momento. Confío en que no hará falta mi intromisión, y eso sería lo mejor que podría pasar.

—Tienes mucha confianza depositada en tu heredera.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia que empezaron a chocar contra el cristal de la ventana fue la respuesta al comentario de la bella mujer de cabellos rojizos, que alzó la mirada junto con su acompañante para contemplar el exterior.

Del otro lado del cristal, el cielo estaba encapotado y la gente andaba torpe y atropelladamente bajo paraguas o capuchas, que daban algo de color al paisaje sombrío y triste que era la ciudad. Los árboles arañaban con sus ramas la fachada de los edificios al mecerse con el viento, y la música de aquel ambiente hizo sentir a Eriol una paz de la que hacía horas no disfrutaba.

Acaso podría ahora poner sus pensamientos en orden, finalmente…

Sus ojos quedaron estáticos en la figura femenina que permanecía de pie junto a él, con la vista perdida en el cielo. Algunos mechones de cabello castaño rojizo caían graciosamente en torno a su rostro, bañando, de paso, sus hombros que se hacían un poco más anchos gracias al fino traje de vestir que portaba. La sola presencia de un ser semejante le transmitía al inglés una sensación de puro deleite visual, acompañada de un suave calor en el pecho y aquella necesidad de dar protección y cuidado a un ángel como ese.

La verdad es que hacía ya mucho tiempo que Kaho Mitsuki despertó en Eriol sentimientos que siempre creyó no poder poseer o se prohibió hacerlo; pues él era la reencarnación de Clow Reed, uno de los magos más poderosos de su época y no disponía de tiempo para concentrarse en cuestiones tan humanas como el amor o ese tipo de sentimientos… ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas siendo quien era¿Amor¿Familia? No, esos no eran temas que le incumbieran. Él era Clow Reed, y había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse: Magia y el destino de algunas personas e incluso el mundo —quién sabe—.

Y, sin embargo…, Kaho se veía siempre tan majestuosa y bella…

La recordaba así desde primaria, de su estancia en Inglaterra por cuestión de estudios y de su encuentro cuando ella fue a Japón en la época de la transformación de las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, de su regreso a Europa, juntos. De aquellos meses en los que se hospedó en la casa del hechicero, en los que éste se percató de que él también era capaz de vivir aquel sentimiento muchísimo más fuerte que la amistad o el aprecio por la familia o las personas en general, algo que no recordaba haber vivido en su existencia pasada y por esa razón, supuso que siempre fue un asunto poco importante para él. Aquella época aparecía borrosa y gris en sus recuerdos, pero siempre le dejaba un buen sabor de boca recordar esos días, sobre todo porque fueron una especie de despedida.

No había vuelto a verla desde esa vez, en la que un día, simplemente, se marchó sin avisar y ni siquiera rastreando su aura había conseguido encontrarla.

Tres años, tres largos años sin verla… ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos!

Y ahora se había presentado, sin explicaciones a su repentina marcha, en el Instituto de Tomoeda como una profesora común y corriente para el resto de los mortales… Y un trozo de pasado y recuerdos imborrables y dulces para el joven ojiazul.

—¡No están por ninguna parte!

La voz de Tomoyo, que en esos momentos entraba corriendo a la clase, hizo que Eriol casi saltara de su asiento, provocando una risita silenciosa a la profesora.

—¿Buscabais a alguien?

—Ah, hola profesora Mitsuki, perdón, no la había visto —se excusó la amatista—. Estaba buscando a Sakura y a Li, no se volvieron a aparecer desde la clase de gimnasia y estoy empezando a preocuparme… ¿Usted tampoco los ha visto hoy?

—Tomoyo, querida, no te preocupes —rió el inglés—, ya te he dicho muchas veces que seguramente estarán algo "ocupados".

—Eso espero, ojalá no les haya pasado nada…

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Después sólo queda sacar la raíz de este número, y problema resuelto.

La mirada ausente de Sakura brilló en cuanto las palabras cesaron, volviendo a la realidad. La verdad era que, por más que lo intentó, no pudo prestar atención a la explicación de su amigo, que se encontraba frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesita, ambos sentados en la alfombra.

—¿Sakura, lo has entendido¿Quieres que te lo explique otra vez…?

La aludida se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Al parecer, era muy obvia y demasiado transparente.

—Hoe… Mejor lo dejamos por hoy¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, como quieras. Después de todo, la que puede no aprobar el examen eres tú —bromeó el chino mientras le daba golpecitos en la nariz a su compañera con el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco. A veces se daba cuenta de que Shaoran había cambiado mucho en algunas cosas. No se lo podría haber imaginado bromeando con ella apenas conocerlo… Definitivamente se había vuelto más abierto con los demás. O al menos con ella.

—Ya…, pero es que hoy no puedo concentrarme…

El semblante de Shaoran se transformó de inmediato de uno simpático y hasta afectuoso a otro más sombrío y que parecía esconder un enojo contenido por alguna razón.

Quizás esa era la mirada que a Sakura se le hacía más conocida.

—Se ve que estás muy ocupada pensando en ese tal "Kaoru" —refunfuñó el castaño con tono despectivo.

—¿Kaoru?

—Ese chico de hoy…

Sakura le miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él?

—¡No es raro que no te concentres si estás todo el rato pensando en tu novio! —casi gritó.

—¡¿Mi _qué_?!

—Pero yo no vengo aquí a perder el tiempo, puede que sea mejor que fueras a estudiar con él¿no? Así al menos yo no tendría que ver cómo te pones roja pensando en ese tipo.

Hablaba tan rápido que hasta a él mismo le costaba entenderse, pero no podía remediarlo. No sabía si estaba más enfadado que dolido, y no podía expresarse de otra manera. Aquella situación lo superaba.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo¡Kaoru no es mi novio!

—Ah… ¿N-no?

—¡Claro que no! Pero sí somos muy buenos amigos, nos conocemos desde hace dos años.

Shaoran se quedó estático. Había hecho una escenita de celos sin necesidad… De una tontería, un mundo… ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarla ahora?

Una risilla le hizo levantar la mirada, para encontrarse a una Sakura intentando aguantar las ganas de reír, o al menos disimular un poco.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —logró preguntar él con un enfado casi infantil, muestra en realidad de la vergüenza que sentía por haber metido la pata.

—¿Acaso creíste que Kaoru y yo…?

El ambarino sólo asintió con la cabeza gacha, casi morado del apocamiento.

—¡Vaya¿Se puede saber qué pasa¿No puedo tener amigos o qué? —Sakura ya reía con ganas.

—No.

—¿Cómo dices? —se asombró ella, poniéndose algo seria de repente—. ¿Por qué no…?

Shaoran se levantó del suelo y caminó rodeando la mesilla, hasta que llegó al lado de Sakura. Sin previo aviso, la había abrazado por la espalda fuertemente, mientras reposaba el mentón en el hombro de la aturdida chica.

—Si algún día encuentras un mejor amigo que yo, me voy a enfadar.

Sakura quería reírse, pero la situación en la que estaban no le permitía mover un solo músculo. De tan sólo pensar en su cercanía y en aquella respiración algo nerviosa en su cuello, todo su cuerpo se tensaba y su mente se bloqueaba por completo.

—No tengo pensado cambiarte —se atrevió a decir la japonesa, tímidamente—. Eres… —dudó por un momento— mi mejor amigo…

¡Mierda¡¿Por qué Sakura había tenido que decir eso¿Su mejor amigo¿_Sólo _su mejor amigo…?

—Y los mejores amigos, se cuentan las cosas… —continuó.

Ahora sí que el ambarino no entendía de qué estaba hablando la chica que aferraba a él como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno…, t-tú me dirías si…, si te gustara alguien¿no?

Era una suerte que Sakura no lo estuviera mirando; se había puesto como un pimiento en milésimas de segundo.

—Pues… s-sí…, tarde o temprano, te lo diría…

Bueno, después de todo, no había mentido. Dijo claramente "tarde o temprano"…

—Entonces¿por qué no me lo has dicho todavía, Shaoran? —preguntó girándose y quedando cara a cara con el chino, que se quedó paralizado de pies a cabeza ante la pregunta.

¿Qué le diría ahora?

¿Quería que le confesara todo, _justo en ese momento_?

¡¿De dónde demonios iba a sacar el coraje para hacer eso?!

—¿Por qué no me dijiste… lo de Megumi?

El ambarino abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

¿Megumi¿Y eso qué era?

—¿Qué dices¿Qué Megumi?

—Megumi Yohoro, no conozco a otra. —Había cierto dolor en sus palabras—. Hoy, en el partido, la viste y te pusiste rojo como un tomate…

—Pero… si ni siquiera sé quién es esa tal Megumi… —contestó él, sinceramente.

—¡Pues la chica de pelo rosa que estaba detrás de mí y de Tomoyo¡Parece mentira que te guste y ni te molestes en saber su nombre!

El futuro heredero del Clan Li empezó a sudar frío. De repente, recordaba aquella escena en el patio y el motivo de su sonrojo. Ni tan siquiera había reparado en la chica de pelo rosa…

Por su parte, Sakura seguía esperando una respuesta, ya que le mantenía la mirada sin titubeos.

Era una suerte que a veces fuera tan ingenua.

—A mí no me gusta ninguna Megumi —acabó confesando, con la voz ronca por los nervios.

Aquellas secas palabras llenaron de felicidad a la muchacha castaña, que sintió su corazón latir a una velocidad desmesurada. ¡No le gustaba Megumi¡No sabía ni que existía!

—Entonces¿por qué te sonrojaste hoy…?

—Pues… Sakura, verás…, yo…

Shaoran había bajado la cabeza, no soportaba mirarla durante tanto tiempo a los ojos sin hacer algún tipo de locura.

De pronto y para su asombro, sintió un par de brazos ciñéndose a él con una fuerza considerable.

¿Sakura¡¿Lo estaba abrazando?!

Lo habría dado todo en ese momento porque aquella idea, que se le cruzó fugazmente por la cabeza, fuera verdad. Y digo "fugazmente", porque al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta de que la realidad era mucho menos piadosa y dulce que los brazos de Sakura…

Más bien le recordaba a Mei Ling…

Cuando al fin se recobró y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que subía la cabeza, encontró a Hikari prácticamente asfixiándole. Y lo peor era que, con el desconcierto y algo de susto que se había llevado, había soltado a quien realmente le importaba tener ahora entre sus brazos… Y con lo que le costó atreverse a eso…

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó, tan ingenua como alegre, la nívea jovencita.

Los dos adolescentes restantes la miraron con una extraña mezcla de frustración, tristeza y vergüenza para después negar con la cabeza…

¡Mentirosos!

—Oye, Sakura… —prosiguió la chica, con una sonrisa cálida—. Dice tu hermano que, como ya terminaste de estudiar, un tal "El Mocoso" ya se puede volver a su casa, si no quieres que suba y lo saque él… ¿De qué habla Touya?

Un suspiro de resignación fue la única respuesta de Sakura y Shaoran.

Definitivamente, aquél no había sido un día de suerte.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Jelous! Espero que todos estén teniendo un buen fin de semana… ¡Porque yo lo tengo que pasar estudiando para griego! T.T (Aunque siempre, siempre dejo tiempo para escribir…, quizás demasiado tiempo :P).

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Yo creo que en él se revelan algunas cosas importantes… Por un lado, tenemos a Sakura y Shaoran muy cariñosos, y creo que debemos darle las gracias al carácter celoso de nuestro amado chino por ello. Después de cosas así, uno se replantea si los celos son algo bueno o no¿verdad? XD. Y yo también soy un desastre en matemáticas… ¿por qué no me viene a ayudar a mí un poco? ¬¬ Mejor dejemos el tema. Como vemos, acaba de entrar un nuevo personaje: Kaoru. No aparece demasiado en este capítulo, pero sí que va a estar muy presente en el siguiente… Sabremos de dónde salió, quién es y qué papel cumple en la historia. Será un personaje importante en el presente y el futuro, además de estar en el pasado de Sakura de una forma bastante especial… y adelanto que le traerá muchos quebraderos de cabeza al pobre Shaoran, jejejeje nn. ¿Y Eriol? También sabemos más de él en este episodio (esto parece una serie de TV). Al parecer, el chico está muy enamorado de Kaho… uyuyuy… ¡Que tieblen los que quieran un E+T! (que tiemblen, pero que no pierdan la fe XD). Y en cuanto a Hikari… ¡Esta niña es cada vez más rara¿Qué hay con esos dolores¿Y sus repentinos cambios de actitud? XDD ¿Qué pasará, qué pasará? Ah…, paciencia :).

Muchas gracias por los reviews (por partida doble a **Lady Fiorella**, que me mandó 2 XDD). ¿Lemon? Mmmmm... La verdad es que nunca escribí lemon, más bien sí algo de lime, pero de momento no es mi estilo el ser tan fuerte en las descripciones... Aunque tengo pensada una historia que sí va a tener de eso, jojojo :P. Te avisaré si me decido a escribirla y a colgarla en fanfiction XDDD. En lo concerniente a esta historia, no va a haber... Es que es bastante suave nnU, no creo que pegara mucho. Mis fantasías pervertidas (y las tuyas) tendrán que esperar a mis otras historias más morbosas XDDDD.


	7. El cuarto mago

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen… y ya me estoy aburriendo de tanto recordarlo, si ya todos lo sabemos… ¡ay!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "El cuarto mago"**

Esa noche, las luces en una de las habitaciones de la casa Kinomoto permanecían encendidas hasta mucho más tarde de lo normal, sirviendo de compañía a una chica de cabello castaño que, sentada en su cama, repasaba con la vista las fotos de un álbum en cuya tapa de madera estaba escrita la fecha que data de dos años atrás al presente.

Cada imagen evocaba un dulce recuerdo. Todos los días de ese verano tan extraño permanecían grabados a fuego en su memoria. La consideraba una época triste, pues se encontraba en aquel año más nostálgica que de costumbre sin la compañía de quien se convirtiera en algo más que alguien poseedor de su cariño como mejor amiga… Pero también conservaba la memoria de otra persona muy especial, a quien conoció en aquellos días.

Una tristeza profunda y alegría a la vez, sentimientos muy contradictorios. Mas no imposibles de sentir de forma simultánea, ella lo había comprobado.

Y al fin, después de lo que le pareció demasiado tiempo sin verle, volvió, por fin. Su confidente y amigo especial regresaba.

Y hablando de "amigos especiales"… ¡¿Qué rayos había sido lo que pasó aquella tarde?! Pocas veces estuvo tan confusa y sintió tantas cosas en el transcurso de escasas horas…

Miedo.

Decepción.

Tristeza.

Celos.

Alegría.

Felicidad.

En ese orden.

No podía dejar que la incertidumbre se apoderase de sus pensamientos de esa manera tan cruel. Tendría que hacer algo.

—¡Sakura, apaga ya la luz! —gritó algo molesto su mascota anaranjada, desde dentro del cajón.

La antigua Cazadora de Cartas se calló sus objeciones y optó por no rezongar acerca de cómo se las arreglaba Kero para que le molestara la luz desde dentro del cajón, que estaba completamente cerrado. Cedió a la petición y bajó la palanquita del interruptor, haciendo que, como por arte de magia, la habitación quedara sumida en la oscuridad profunda…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Una oscuridad muy similar a aquella donde moraba la Sombra Soberana, quien aún sentada en su trono, contemplaba la escena con recelo y una pizca de macabra diversión en su rostro. En su mano derecha se posaba la grácil figura de un cuervo con ojos rojizos, que acicalaba su plumaje con sigilo.

Los labios de la Sombra se entreabrieron, y una voz, que pareció haber sido dulce un día para luego volverse fría y amarga con el tiempo, salió de entre ellos y cortó el silencio como un cuchillo.

—Duerme bien, ya veremos de qué forma te las apañas mañana.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Los comentarios sobre aquel tipejo resonaban en la cabeza de Shaoran, produciéndole una molestia casi insoportable.

—¡Estoy segura de que Sakura se alegrará muchísimo de verte, hace un mes que no sabemos nada de ti! —comentó alegremente Tomoyo, mirando de reojo y sin que éste lo supiera, al muchacho castaño al que debía divertirle mucho el apretar los dientes con furia y contener las ganas de matar a algunas personas.

Daidouji reía por dentro; conocía muy bien las reacciones y lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento a Li, y justamente por eso lo provocaba con aquellos comentarios que sabía lo molestaban mucho… Pero no era por simple malicia, sino también para confirmar sospechas. Y era obvio que no se equivocaba.

—Bueno, en realidad sí que la vi. Fue ayer; nos encontramos por el pasillo… La pobrecilla no estaba muy animada… —contestó el muchacho de pelo verde.

Shaoran se limitó a apretar los puños con más fuerza al recordar la escena que había visto esa mañana. Intentaba no saltarle al cuello… ¡Y cuánto le estaba costando!

—Ya veo… —La amatista dedujo parte de la situación. Seguramente se topó con ella durante la clase de gimnasia—. Bueno, y… no conoces a Li¿verdad?

Una mirada fulminante de parte del aludido fue completamente ignorada por Tomoyo, quien sonreía ante la escena sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Pues no, la verdad… —El desconocido le tendió amablemente la mano a su compañero, si se le puede llamar así a quien te estrangularía con sus propias manos en el caso de tener la oportunidad—. Kaoru Himura. Encantado de conocerte…

—Shaoran Li —le respondió secamente.

Kaoru le miró por un momento con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Era él¿Ese chico antipático y más frío el iceberg que hundió el Titanic…¿Cómo era posible? Realmente no le encontraba el parecido con la descripción que le habían hecho de él tiempo atrás. Puede que hubieran abducido al verdadero y…

—¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! —vociferó Sakura, entrando atropelladamente al aula. Al posar su vista en sus amigos, se llevó la sorpresa que tanto había esperado—. ¡Kaoru¡¿Ya te vas a reincorporar a las clases?! —preguntó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para darle uno de sus abrazos de oso.

—Así es, ahora ya no me voy a despegar de ti ni un segundo —dijo medio ahorcado el muchacho, mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Por su parte, cierta persona estaba hecha una furia.

Nunca le había gustado aceptarlo, pero estaba celoso. Muy celoso. ¡Terriblemente celoso! Y lo sabía. De acuerdo, ella dijo que ese tal Himura era su amigo, pero ¿y qué¡¿Acaso él no había sido también su amigo, después de todo?! Eso no quitaba el riesgo, no señor… Un descuido, y quizás ese tipo lo aprovecharía quién sabe de qué forma, además, siendo ella tan ingenua y confiada con los demás…

Ni hablar, no permitiría que le pusiera un solo dedo encima a Sakura.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones y demasiado concentrado en la rabia que sentía, Shaoran apenas notó la corriente de energía que flotó en el aire en aquel momento. Posó su mirada en Sakura y analizó sus movimientos con sumo cuidado. Al parecer, ella o no se había percatado de aquella magia y se lo estaba imaginando, o no le estaba dando importancia…

¿Lo habría sentido ella también?

Lo cierto es que sí, pero no era algo que la asombrase a esas alturas: hacía mucho que esa aura le era completamente conocida, aunque si bien en un primer momento no se había dado cuenta pues estaba siendo velada, acabó por descubrirlo…

Aquellas vacaciones, a su lado…

**-Flash Back. 2 años atrás- **

El cielo estaba pintado de un azul celeste y era manchado por unas pocas nubes de algodón blanco, en conjunto todo aquello, señal de un tiempo espléndido.

Los sauces, cuyas ramas lloraban sobre las márgenes del río, se mecían suavemente al compás de la brisa del estío, acariciando también y de vez en cuando, los hombros desnudos de una chica que, sentada a orillas del agua, cargaba el peso de su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y la cubría con sus brazos, ocultándola.

Estaba triste.

Triste, porque recordaba demasiado bien los hechos del verano anterior: la última Carta de Clow, a quien poco le faltó para llevarse lo que ella más quería. Al final, pudo conseguir que las cosas salieran bien y confesarle a su "persona especial" —como la llamaba Yukito— lo que sentía. Quizás todo aquello fue demasiado bonito y por esa razón le costaba tanto el acostumbrarse a que la realidad cotidiana era otra, mucho más cruda; si bien era plenamente correspondida, las distancias eran verdaderamente un problema, por lo que ambos decidieron guardar el sentimiento que les unía en lo más profundo en su interior y no dejarlo salir hasta que volvieran a encontrarse, quién sabe en qué momento.

Sakura creyó que, de esa manera, el daño sería menor y las cosas más fáciles… Pero al comparar su vida actual con los recuerdos que tenía de su etapa de Card Captor, se sentía en cierto modo vacía…

Y no es que no tuviera a la incondicional Tomoyo, que siempre, siempre estaba ahí para brindarle su apoyo y comprensión; ni tampoco sus queridísimos Guardianes, a quienes adoraba; así como también estaban Touya y su padre, familia más cercana y querida…

Pero faltaba alguien.

Y con cartas, tampoco era lo mismo; no porque ella no supiera que, junto a alguna que otra llamada telefónica, era todo el contacto que podían mantener y cargara las culpas a alguien, sino porque, simplemente, echaba de menos tenerle cerca, como lo había tenido durante dos cursos.

Dos cursos, y un verano… Un verano que no era ése. Por eso dolía, por eso las lágrimas bajaban, sin querer, por sus mejillas cálidas de vez en cuando.

Agradecía que su padre, al verla decaída, hubiera decidido pasar con ella y Touya ese verano en una acogedora casa que se alzaba junto a un lago inundado de nenúfares y demás plantas acuáticas. La verdad es que el ambiente ayudaba a que pudiera distraerse en otras cosas y despejar la mente de vez en cuando, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse desolada en aquellos momentos en los que se quedaba sola con sus pensamientos y esa avalancha de recuerdos.

Ese día había recibido una carta desde Hong Kong, de parte de Shaoran y Mei Ling —puesto que ésta última consiguió redactar algunas líneas al final sin que su primo se diera cuenta—, algo que consiguió alegrarla… y, a la vez, empeorar las cosas.

—Buenos días… —dijo una voz masculina, aunque aún un tanto aniñada, detrás de la chica de melena castaña—. No te había visto antes, no eres de por aquí¿verdad?

Sakura se giró y sus ojos encontraron a un chico algo más alto que ella, de ojos y cabello castaño claro, acabado en mechones gruesos que tocaban sus hombros. Lucía una bonita sonrisa y su semblante era el de alguien aparentemente gentil.

—Ho-hola… —saludó la ojiverde, sonriendo a su vez—, estoy aquí de vacaciones con mi padre y mi hermano.

—Ya veo… Mucho gusto, soy Kaoru Himura —se presentó el chico, tendiéndole la mano.

—Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme Sakura, no me gusta guardar demasiada distancia con la gente… —se excusó mientras le devolvía el saludo.

—Bien entonces, a mí también puedes llamarme Kaoru, si gustas. Y… ¿de dónde dices que eres?

—Tomoeda…

De repente, un enfadado hermano mayor hizo acto de presencia y obligó a la castaña a ir a cenar más temprano que de costumbre —aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde—, algo a lo que se negó en un principio, pero acabó cediendo luego de darse cuenta de que, por mucho que se quejara, Touya no aceptaría una negativa con tal de alejarla de cualquier integrante del sexo masculino.

Y sin otra alternativa, se despidió de quien acabó por convertirse en un nuevo mejor amigo, sumado a los otros que ya tenía.

Kaoru era, en efecto, tal y como su apariencia dejaba adivinar: un chico de lo más amable y alegre, que se preocupaba por los demás y podría ser considerado aquello que llaman vulgarmente una "buena persona". Sakura le apreciaba muchísimo. Él lograba distraerla del dolor cuando la nostalgia llamaba a las puertas de su mente, y ella intentaba devolverle el favor dándole todo el cariño que le era posible.

Al fin y al cabo, eran unas hermosas vacaciones. Nunca olvidaría los ocasos en el río, nadando o dando paseos en una vieja barca de madera que permanecía anclada a la orilla mientras ellos no la usaban; ni tampoco se borrarían de su memoria cosas como los juegos de mesa o el hornear galletas por horas, no habiendo posibilidad de hacer más cosas cuando se desataba algún temporal.

Pero, pese a lo normal que parecía todo a su lado, la verdad era que Kaoru guardaba alguno que otro secreto, algo que Sakura descubrió en la segunda semana de estadía en aquel lugar, una tarde tranquila, como cualquier otra, cuando daban un paseo por una de las fincas abandonadas hacía ya años.

Kaoru se había detenido ante el hermoso panorama que era la hierba verde esmeralda con la vista perdida. Sakura, a su lado y tan absorta como él, se concentraba en la intensa energía que notaba dispersa en el aire a su alrededor, como en pequeños fragmentos luminosos dibujándose en su mente.

—Es una pena que no vieras esto en primavera, es realmente hermoso —casi suspiró el chico de forma melancólica.

—¿De verdad¿Por qué, cómo es…?

—Pues… —comenzó alzando la mano—, algo así como esto.

Ante la mirada de asombro de la joven Kinomoto, aquella energía que sentía leve se hizo ahora mucho más fuerte, y pudo contemplar un extraño fenómeno llevarse a cabo ante sus propios ojos: Kaoru tenía el brazo extendido hacia delante y la palma de la mano abierta completamente y de la punta de sus dedos emanaba una tenue luz dorada que se irradiaba por todo el campo que tenían de frente, como un baño de luz solar. Pero eso no era todo; del suelo comenzaron a brotar, entre la hierba verde, pimpollos de diversos colores, formas y tamaños, que fueron convirtiéndose en hermosas flores de todo tipo, cubriendo así el panorama en uno rebosante de vida y coloración.

—Pero… ¿cómo has…? —La ojiverde no lograba comprender qué demonios estaba pasando allí.

—Magia… No me dirás que no sabes nada de eso —comentó Kaoru, a la vez que le dirigía a su amiga una mirada cómplice—. No es raro que yo tenga estas habilidades, me viene de familia.

Sakura lo miró extrañada. Entonces¿él sabía que ella también tenía poderes? Al parecer, así era…, de modo que no tenía ningún sentido hacerse la desentendida.

—¿De familia, dices?

—Así es. Parte de mi familia se encarga del Templo Tsukimine. —Ante la mención del lugar sagrado, Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par—. Ya que vives en Tomoeda, me figuro que tienes que conocerlo a la fuerza.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—De hecho —continuó el chico—, una de sus sacerdotisas es algo así como mi tía. No sé si la conocerás, se llama Kaho, Kaho Mitsuki.

La cara de la chica era realmente un cuadro: demasiadas sorpresas a la vez.

Al final, su nuevo amigo, ese chico que conoció en las vacaciones de verano, resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el sobrino de Kaho Mitsuki, quien fuera su profesora en la primaria durante un curso. Y no sólo eso, sino que le había explicado también que controlaba un tipo de Magia basada en los entes de la Naturaleza; una Magia que, si bien no fue hecha para la batalla, podía ser especialmente devastadora en ocasiones, pues la Naturaleza era así de caprichosa y a la vez delicada; sumisa o cruel según se la tratase. Y él podía controlarla.

Su nuevo amigo…, un mago. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Ya era la tercera persona con quien vivía esa experiencia y seguía sorprendiéndose pese a que no se tratara de una novedad en su excéntrica vida. Así era todo con ella…

**-Fin Flash Back- **

La voz del profesor de Historia sobresaltó a Sakura e hizo que diera un leve respingo sobre la silla. Ni siquiera recordaba de qué forma había llegado hasta su pupitre y tomado asiento, o cuándo exactamente había empezado la clase... pese a que, al parecer, llevaba horas sin enterarse de nada y no recibir en su mente más que imágenes y palabras pasando fugaces.

—Señorita Kinomoto, le recuerdo que si no tiene ningún interés en escuchar mis aburridas clases, siempre puede salir al pasillo a tomar un poco de aire y relajarse. ¿Qué le parece, acepta?

Sakura se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y repitió con énfasis sus reverencias, a modo de disculpas, una y otra vez.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento¡No volverá a pasar!

—Eso espero, porque podría salir antes a dar un paseo si tengo que llamarle la atención nuevamente. ¿Me ha entendido?

—S-sí. Por supuesto que sí.

—Perfecto. En fin, después de esta interrupción gracias a la señorita Kinomoto… —Sakura se escurrió en su asiento e intentó esconder bajo el flequillo dorado el intenso rojo de su cara debido al comentario—. Prosigamos. Veamos, decía que una de las características más importantes que marcarían el comienzo de lo que llamamos "Segunda Revolución Industrial" es la utilización de nuevas fuentes de energía, tales como el petróleo y la electricidad…

La chica de ojos esmeralda lanzó un bufido leve, intentando despejar su mente de los recuerdos y concentrarse de una vez en la clase que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ella.

Pero le resultaba imposible; así que, cuidando de que el profesor no la viera, giró su vista hacia la ventana abierta y reposó la mirada en el cielo, de un azul cerúleo. Todo en el exterior parecía sumido en una calma antinatural: las hojas, teñidas de naranja gracias al otoño, daban vueltas en el aire y bailaban al compás de la brisa; las ramas desnudas de los árboles se mecían suavemente y algunas acariciaban el vidrio de las ventanas. La gente, por su parte, parecía relajada y andaba sin prisas por las aceras, llenas de charquitos de agua.

Aquellas imágenes se le hacían dulces y creyó que jamás conseguiría despegar su vista de tal conjunción de armonía, cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Se trataba de un dolor muy agudo que aumentaba a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Ya sentía la sangre latiendo fuertemente en las sienes, intensificando las sensaciones desagradables.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Sakura se alarmó nuevamente. ¡¿Cómo se las arreglaba ese profesor para aparecerse ante ella sin que se diera cuenta?! Lo único que logró tranquilizarla fue que el semblante senil del hombre esta vez no mostraba enfado, sino sincera preocupación. Entonces se percató de que ella sujetaba con fuerza los lados de su cabeza en un movimiento involuntario para detener el dolor intenso que le paralizaba los músculos. Todo su cuerpo estaba contraído por el sufrimiento y no lo había notado. Así como tampoco notó que toda la clase tenía los ojos puestos en ella y la miraban con curiosidad.

—Será mejor que se pase por la enfermería y tome algún analgésico —insistió el catedrático, viendo que la chica no se hallaba para nada bien—. Veamos¿quién puede acompañarla…?

—Puedo ir yo —sugirió con el ceño fruncido y una expresión más seria que nunca la persona que estaba sentada detrás de la quinceañera.

—Me parece bien, Li. Asegúrese de que Kinomoto se quede ahí hasta que sea el horario de salida, y después encárguese de pedir los apuntes de la clase a alguno de sus compañeros.

El ambarino se levantó al mismo tiempo que Sakura y la acompañó en silencio hasta que cerraron la puerta de la clase. Ahora podría comentarle la duda que anidaba en su mente. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Sakura alzó la mirada y se topó con el rostro en demasía serio de su acompañante, que no se molestaba en disimular una pizca de antipatía por la situación.

—Sakura… —empezó él, sin cambiar su expresión—, lo has notado¿verdad?

—Es cosa de magia —concluyó la joven los pensamientos de su amigo—. Esto tiene que ver con magia. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

—Sí, yo también. Aún así, no te preocupes, sólo estate alerta. —La dureza que había adoptado su rostro se esfumó casi por completo, dando lugar a una media sonrisa de comprensión. No le gustaba mostrarse hostil con ella, pero los sucesos que últimamente estaban teniendo lugar en sus vidas no le dejaban de un mejor humor—. ¿Ya se te ha pasado un poco el dolor?

—Un poco… —Sonrió tristemente—. Ahora no es tan fuerte, pero aún así, no puedo…

Las palabras fueron convirtiéndose poco a poco en un susurro, hasta que murieron entre sus labios, sin salir. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y sujetarse, los ojos se le cerraron y cayó pesadamente. Habría chocado contra el suelo si Shaoran no la hubiera detenido y la mantuviera fuertemente sujeta. El chico suspiró con algo de molestia y acabó alzando aquella livianísima y delicada figura por completo, cargando con ella hasta la enfermería.

Si antes estaba preocupado, todo parecía dar a entender que lo estaría todavía más conforme pasara el tiempo, pues las cosas iban de mal en peor.

La mujer vestida con un delantal blanco sobre la ropa que no era parte de su trabajo se sorprendió y levantó rápidamente al ver al chico entrar con la muchacha de cabellos castaños en brazos, definitivamente inconsciente.

—Se ha desmayado. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y se encontraba mal. El profesor dice que es mejor que se quede aquí descansando y que le dé una aspirina o algún medicamento para quitarle el dolor. Yo me quedaré con ella —explicó sin demasiados miramientos el más joven de los Li mientras recostaba la preciosa carga que llevaba en brazos en una de las camas del lugar. Había marcado la última oración especialmente, dando a entender que no aceptaría una negativa y que esa opción no se prestaba a ser puesta en duda. Se quedaría con Sakura hasta que la viera despierta, y era definitivo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la mujer algo sorprendida y ligeramente molesta por los comentarios y lo poco que la había dejado intervenir o indicar. ¿Ese niñito pensaba en venir y comenzar a dar órdenes o qué?

Sin embargo y pese a la mala impresión, se centró en su trabajo y su atención pasó a la jovencita que descansaba sobre las sábanas blancas. Lentamente, se acercó a ella y le hizo una rapidísima revisión, fiándose más de las palabras del chico que de lo que notó de enfermedad en ese cuerpo. Con destreza, escudriñó en los cajones de su escritorio y luego en otros muebles, buscando algún tipo de calmante que pudiera servir para el caso específico.

Nada.

—Vaya… —rezongó la mujer—, al parecer, se han acabado las aspirinas. Es increíble, una nunca está preparada para cuando ocurre una emergencia, qué rabia me da que ocurran estas cosas. ¡En fin…, tendré que salir a pedir una caja a alguien o a comprarla yo misma! —se siguió quejando mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Dijiste que te quedarías aquí¿no?

El chino, que seguía sin terminar de creerse lo absurdo del momento, simplemente asintió.

—Muy bien, yo volveré lo antes posible —gritó, ya desde fuera de la habitación.

Shaoran hizo un mohín de disgusto ante la actitud despreocupada de aquella enfermera, sentándose al mismo tiempo en el borde de la camilla en la que descansaba su compañera. ¿Qué clase de "profesional" era esa tipa, que no se preocupaba en absoluto por la salud de sus pacientes¿Cómo se le ocurría irse así, sin más¿Y qué habría pasado si él no hubiera acompañado a Sakura a la enfermería¡Seguramente esa irresponsable la dejaría sola y marcharía como lo había hecho ahora¡¿Y qué si le pasaba algo?! Con tanto loco suelto y una chica preciosa, durmiendo indefensa en una camilla, en la enfermería del instituto, sola…

El rostro de Shaoran se convirtió en lo más parecido a un tomate maduro ante la descripción de Sakura que le había cruzado la mente en esos momentos.

"_Preciosa_"

Aquella palabra quedó resonando en las paredes de sus pensamientos; sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo se había quedado ensimismado con esa belleza inocente.

Inconscientemente, su mano derecha se dirigió con lentitud hasta el rostro de la durmiente, llegando a su flequillo y acariciándolo con sumo cuidado, como si creyera que, al mínimo movimiento brusco, la muñequita de porcelana que tenía a su lado fuera a quebrarse. Tan delicada y dulce.

Y es que la veía tan plácidamente dormida, con esa cara aniñada, el pelo cayendo graciosamente sobre parte de su rostro y hombros, y las pestañas tupidas tapando los estanques de jade verde que eran sus ojos, como dos gemas brillando al sol…

Y también estaba aquella rosada flor que era su boca entreabierta, tan inocentemente abandonada a las miradas de cualquiera, que casi incitaba, sin saberlo, a que el deseo de probarla se hiciera más y más fuerte.

Seguramente el sabor de esos labios sería como degustar fresas silvestres…

Cuánto le gustaría a él que de algún modo algo respondiera a esa duda…

—Preciosa… —susurró ahogadamente, de forma demasiado automática como para poder retractarse.

Inducido por una extraña fuerza, entornó los ojos y se fue inclinando con cautela, dejando que sus sentidos fueran quienes gobernaran la situación, pues todo pensamiento coherente que pudo rondar en su cabeza antes había desaparecido por completo, encontrándose rematadamente bloqueado por un único impulso: probar, aunque fuera ínfimamente, esos labios que a la vista se le hacían tan dulces y tentadores.

Conforme se acercaba a su objetivo, la respiración relajada de la chica se le hacía más notoria, chocando con suavidad contra su rostro. Jamás supo en qué momento sus manos habían terminado sobre las mejillas cálidas y encantadoramente encendidas de la antigua Card Captor. Pero tampoco le importaba en ese momento…

Ya que en ese instante y gracias a la bendita proximidad de ambos, aquellos suaves y finos labios estaban apenas rozando los suyos…

Cuando sintió que la puerta de la enfermería se abría de par en par.

Shaoran saltó varios metros hacia atrás con la sorpresa, quedando contra una de las paredes de la habitación, respirando agitadamente y más rojo que el traje de Papá Noel en todas aquellas partes que no eran blancas.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando¡¡¡Iba a robarle un beso a Sakura aprovechando que estaba dormida!!!

La enfermera lo miró desconcertada desde la puerta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? En menos de un segundo, lo había visto saltar en reversa hasta la otra punta del cuarto simplemente porque había abierto la puerta, y ahora estaba notablemente colorado y nervioso.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera preguntar nada, Sakura captó la atención de los presentes incorporándose y mirando con confusión todo a su alrededor.

El hecho de que la japonesa se hubiera despertado sólo segundos después de aquel "incidente" entre los dos adolescentes contribuyó a que el chino casi se desmayara a causa de la subida de temperatura en la cara. Tuvo suerte de que no abriera los ojos mientras se hallaban en esa situación tan comprometedora, porque de ser así, las explicaciones se le habrían enredado en la lengua antes de poder darlas y pasaría un bochorno de dimensiones considerables.

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor? —consultó la enfermera a la chica.

—¿Hoe¡Ah, sí, sí! Ya estoy mucho mejor… —dijo la ojiverde, mientras reía nerviosamente—. Ya no me duele la cabeza, supongo que fue cosa del desmayo…

La enfermera parpadeó varias veces y luego resopló resignada: ahora que al fin había conseguido las aspirinas…

—Bue-bueno, nosotros nos vamos, muchas gracias por todo —se precipitó a decir la chica mientras se levantaba de la camilla y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer y el gesto algo reprobatorio del castaño, que pese a eso la siguió en su trayectoria, abandonando la salita.

La enfermera se dijo para sus adentros que aquella era una pareja bastante rara y que la juventud estaba loca y perdida.

Al llegar al patio, se dieron cuenta de que estaba desierto completamente. Shaoran consultó su reloj: el timbre había sonado hacía aproximadamente diez minutos…

—¡Vaya —comentó la chica con asombro—, parece que ya se han ido todos y no nos hemos dado ni cuenta…¿No oíste el timbre cuando sonó?

Li se puso tenso en ese instante y el rojo volvió a invadir sus mejillas furiosamente.

—P-Pues… no… —balbució.

¡Pues claro que no lo había oído¡En ese determinado momento, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando besarla!

—Shaoran¿qué es eso…?

El aludido oyó el murmullo preocupado de Sakura y alzó la mirada. La escena que encontró no le ayudó a relajarse.

El cielo se había cubierto de nubes de un color gris plomo, y un fuerte viento de superficie levantaba polvo sobre el suelo del patio. Una fuerte aura se sentía a su alrededor; un aura oscura que cubría el lugar y los paralizaba de frío.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de los dos presentes, una sombra que se asemejaba a una silueta humana pero de aproximadamente tres metros de altura, emergió de la misma tierra y se materializó ante los dos.

Sakura intentó liberar su llave, pero ante la poca cantidad de magia que le quedaba, casi vuelve a caer desmayada, de no ser por el par de brazos que la retuvieron a tiempo y guardaron celosamente.

Sakura hizo ademán de volver a intentarlo, pero la mano del chino sobre la suya la obligó a cesar en su terquedad.

—¡No seas tonta, estás demasiado cansada como para luchar, quédate quieta de una vez!

—Pero hay que destruir a esa cosa, no querrás que arrase con todo o nos ataque como ocurrió la última vez con aquel demonio en el parque¿verdad? —le suplicó, apunto de llorar de pura impotencia y rabia.

—Tú quédate aquí —le ordenó él mientras la soltaba—. Yo me encargo.

—¡No! —Sakura volvió a aferrarse a su brazo—. ¡Ni hablar, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer…!

—Sakura…

La chica había bajado la mirada y ahora sollozaba en silencio, sin soltar el brazo del ambarino, rogándole que se quedara con ella y no se enfrentara a aquella sombra, o lo que quiera que fuese. La idea de que hirieran a otra persona por culpa suya era…

—No… —continuó con su plegaria, con la voz apagada.

Sakura sintió repentinamente la mano de la persona que tenía a su lado posarse con suavidad sobre su hombro.

—Pero, Sakura…, tengo que ir…

La aludida no contestó con palabras, pero se veía el miedo reflejado en sus bonitos ojos jade. Sabía que de no actuar rápido estarían en un peligro mayor, no sólo ellos sino gente ajena a la situación… Y entendió que debía ceder, muy a su pesar.

—No. No será necesario —habló una voz a sus espaldas.

La pareja se giró asombrada al reconocer al autor de aquellas palabras.

—¡KAORU!

—¡¿HIMURA?!

—El mismo —aseguró con pose casi de súper héroe, mientras sostenía en su mano un extraño báculo dorado—. ¿Estáis bien? Siento haber llegado tan tarde, pero es que no…

Un movimiento repentino de la Sombra hizo que el chico no pudiera terminar de dar su explicación, pues lo atacó directamente estirando su brazo de una forma inhumana, cual si se tratase de goma negra. Kaoru respondió al ataque protegiéndose con un escudo translúcido, mientras murmuraba palabras en un idioma desconocido. Cuando el báculo se rodeó por completo de un aura verde, el chico dio con él un golpecito en el suelo.

—Invoco a los Espíritus de la Tierra… ¡Venid a mí!

El silencio lo invadió todo durante segundos.

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar, quebrándose y alzándose en cumbres dispersas por todo el lugar. De entre el polvo y las piedras brotaron las lianas que sujetaron a la Sombra, inmovilizándola. Al principio se ajustaron perfectamente al volumen de la criatura, con la única intención de sujetarla pero, poco tiempo después, comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia una de las fisuras que se hallaba abierta en el piso, encerrándola en su interior.

Luego de eso, la tierra volvió lentamente a su lugar, tapando cualquier vestigio de lo ocurrido, dejando al monstruo preso bajo una tumba de polvo y piedra. Como si jamás hubiera existido.

Kaoru sonreía satisfecho y tranquilo, hasta que se percató de que Sakura y Shaoran lo miraban sin acabar de creerse lo que estaban viendo, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y pidiendo en silencio una explicación a lo ocurrido. Finalmente, Sakura fue la primera en preguntar.

—Kaoru¿cómo es que estás aquí, por qué no te fuiste…¿Acaso tú…?

—Pues porque yo también lo sentí, Sakura —contestó con tranquilidad, mientras se acercaba a la pareja, que seguía abrazada—. Supuse que lo que te pasó en clase tenía que ver con esto y me preocupé: no parecía una tontería, así que decidí quedarme por si las moscas… Y menos mal que actué así, de lo contrario no sé qué habría pasado… —Sus ojos oscuros pasaron de Sakura a Shaoran, y entonces una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en su rostro—. Aunque… veo que estás por demás protegida

Ante esas palabras, los dos castaños parecieron entender que seguían abrazados todavía, de modo que se soltaron al instante, fuertemente colorados.

Sin embargo, Shaoran recordó de pronto que no entendía qué demonios hacía ese tipo ahí ni de qué manera pudo sentir la concentración de magia oscura en el Instituto. Muchas dudas le taladraban la cabeza ahora, y el peligro que los rodeaba era mucho más importante que cualquier ataque de celos que pudiera tener, de modo que adoptó una actitud aún más desconfiada con él que la que tenía antes, por si fuera poco.

—¿Cómo es que lo has notado? —inquirió mirándolo fríamente y adoptando una postura protectora.

Ante esta actitud Kaoru sólo atinó a resignarse y obligarse a sí mismo a tener paciencia para soportar el trato no demasiado dulce del chico chino, algo que le intimidaba en cierta medida, pues parecía extrañamente enfadado y con la intención de retorcerle el pescuezo en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, Li… —Intentó explicarse, pese a la cargada atmósfera del momento—. La verdad es que yo provengo de una familia muy relacionada con la magia; somos los encargados de la custodia del Templo Tsukimine. Mi tía Kaho es la sacerdotisa, mientras que yo la ayudo en lo que puedo.

La reacción de Shaoran ante la confesión fue similar a la cara de asombro que se le quedó a Sakura cuando le había dicho las mismas cosas. El japonés interpretó el gesto como un empujoncito a seguir satisfaciendo sus dudas, por lo que prosiguió.

—Últimamente hemos notado un aura bastante poderosa, una concentración de Magia Negra aquí en Tomoeda, por lo que intentamos averiguar a qué se debía. Esa es la razón de mi ausencia en el Instituto por tanto tiempo: he tenido que dedicarme demasiado a reforzar mis poderes, pues eran muy débiles ya, debido a que casi no los utilizo. La situación parece requerirlo: es peligroso estar desprevenidos ante un enemigo desconocido y prácticamente invisible, ya que nadie sabe de quién se trata. La Magia viene de demasiados puntos difusos a la vez como identificar su procedencia exacta, si es que la hay.

Shaoran comprendió la situación al instante y su semblante se ensombreció por completo. De modo que era tan grave como se lo imaginaba… Todas las esperanzas de que fuera su imaginación y sólo un mal presentimiento se habían ido esfumando poco a poco, siendo éste el último golpe que acabó por destruirlo todo.

—Tengo control sobre los entes de la Naturaleza —explicó el chico de pelo verde, ajeno a los pensamientos del chino—. No es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer…, pero intentaré servir de ayuda. Yo tampoco quiero que a Sakura le pase nada, así que no te preocupes por eso.

El aura del castaño se hizo más notoria de repente, acompañado aquello de un brusco movimiento de su mano. Kaoru sonrió disimuladamente: creyó empezar a entender el porqué de esa actitud con él, su enfado y aquellas miradas de odio.

Mientras tanto, Sakura observaba la batalla de miradas entre sus dos amigos. Por primera vez en su vida, notó que Shaoran estaba apunto de estallar de puros celos, puesto que él mismo le había confesado la tarde anterior que no le gustaba que el otro chico fuera amigo suyo. A decir verdad, todo estaba siendo demasiado extraño últimamente, y las cosas parecían ir a un ritmo acelerado… El comportamiento de Shaoran en esos días con ella no era para nada normal, y cada vez entendía menos lo que pretendía.

Súbitamente, Sakura se puso más roja que una manzana madura al notar que el chino apresaba celosamente su mano entre sus dedos.

¿Es que no le había bastado con el acercamiento que habían tenido en la enfermería?

Porque, mientras se encontraba en un estado de mínima lucidez, Sakura había notado el aura de Shaoran muy cercana a ella, adivinando lo que vendría a continuación si le hubieran permitido continuar. Ella no consideró correcto acelerar el momento, pues siempre podía estar equivocada al pensar en que eso fuera un intento de robarle un beso mientras estaba —supuestamente— dormida. Le habría hecho inmensamente feliz que a la enfermera le hubiese pasado un camión por arriba al cruzar la calle, o cualquier cosa por el estilo con tal de que no interrumpiera como lo hizo…, pero así iban las cosas. Siempre que estaba apunto de pasar algo "interesante" entre ellos —o eso era lo que le parecía—, eran interrumpidos de las formas más extrañas.

En fin…

La chica suspiró resignada y algo triste, pero sin que su sonrojo descendiera un ápice. Al parecer, tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello…, pues la situación prometía ser de lo más desconcertante por largo tiempo.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** _Conichiguá!_ Bueno, este capítulo estuvo ligeramente más largo que el anterior (tres hojas, creo), aunque no es de los más extensos, desde luego… Y sino ya verán uuU. ¿Qué les pareció Kaoru? Sí, ya sé que Kaho es hija única…, pero yo quería que Kaoru fuera sobrino suyo nn, así que le inventamos algún hermano perdido y ya está, o hacemos la vista gorda y como que absolutamente nada de eso se mencionó en el manga… XD. Yo creo que Shaoran anda muy necesitado y todo esto ya lo está volviendo completamente loco, porque entre la magia, los desmayos, la enfermería y Kaoru para rematar, parece que tendré cambiar el final de la historia, y así el último capítulo pasaría a llamarse algo similar a "Shaoran y su viaje al manicomio". Sakura, por su parte, sigue siendo tan… _como siempre_, y además de su ingenuidad exagerada, también está su preocupación por los demás… Da un poco igual que fuera Shaoran quien quisiera pelear contra el demonio hoy, el caso es que intentaría evitárselo a cualquiera, porque tiene la idea de que lo que pasa es su responsabilidad… Bien, esto probablemente le traiga problemas… uu. Por otro lado¿quién será el enemigo? Prefiero dejarlos con las ganas… :D.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Algo de lo que quería hablarles es de lo siguiente: esta historia está escrita desde hace bastantes meses (alrededor de medio año, si mal no recuerdo), y siempre que la releo encuentro cosas que cambiar… Me es bastante complicado escribir una historia tierna (como es CCS) que cualquier otra cosa, porque no acaba de ser mi estilo y tampoco sé demasiado bien qué pasa a ser demasiado empalagoso…, no sé si me entienden. En ocasiones, CCS me lo parece, pero entonces no sé si es idea mía o lo es en realidad, y ya me quedo sin saber qué escribir o decir exactamente… ¿Está siendo una historia con demasiado edulcorante? Intento que haya un balance entre lo que podría ser más preocupante o intrigante en la trama, y lo más _light_, como el romance y cosas similares. Lo que quería saber es si, más o menos, lo estoy consiguiendo. Por eso necesito su sincera opinión. ¿Me harían ese favor? Desde ya, muchísimas gracias.

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS! A Vanessa Li Potter, a Lady Fiorella y al único chico que me está leyendo, Lohengrin NightWalker (¿lo escribí bien?) ¡Gracias, amorcito! XD.

Un saludo a todos, por favor, dejen reviews...


	8. Perdidos

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya traje el capítulo. Al fin me deja colgarlo... nn.**

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen... por más que ese sea uno de los sueños de mi vida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Perdidos"**

Mentalmente, la reencarnación de Clow repasaba los extraños sucesos de la semana anterior. En cierto modo, se culpaba por no haber podido quedarse con sus amigos la tarde en la que un demonio se presentó en Seijô, pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba en sus manos intervenir salvo en el caso de que las cosas se tornaran demasiado inestables, algo que, por suerte, no sucedió en esa ocasión, pues la situación fue completamente controlada por Kaoru.

El muchacho inglés sonrió para sí y apartó la vista de la ventana del autobús para dirigirla a su acompañante, que discutía acaloradamente con alguien al otro lado del teléfono móvil. Eriol sabía perfectamente quién era ese "alguien" que chillaba y protestaba por haberse tenido que quedar en casa.

—¡Pero bueno! —protestaba la Card Master—. Sabes muy bien que no podías venir conmigo a la excursión porque tenías que vigilar a Hikari, Kero…

—¡Pero no es justo! —gritaron del otro lado del auricular—. ¡Tú siempre estás yéndote de vacaciones a todas partes y me dejas aquí abandonado! Además, seguro que vas a ponerte como una foca con tanta comida… ¡Y YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO!

—¡¡¡KEROOOOOOOOOO!!!

El chico de ojos azules tocó el hombro de Sakura para llamar su atención, y es que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la castaña había prácticamente saltado de su asiento y gritado el nombre del Guardián de las Cartas de tal manera que todos los estudiantes que asistían al viaje se giraron para quedarse mirándola asombrados y curiosos a la vez.

—L-Lo siento… —se disculpó, hundiéndose en su asiento para ocultar el color que había adquirido su semblante en cuestión de segundos.

—Parece que Kerberos hace que tu paciencia se agote demasiado rápido¿verdad? —rió el inglés a su lado, divertido con la escena.

Sakura cortó la comunicación con el peluche, no sin antes amenazarle con que no se atreviera a acabar con la despensa completa.

—Insistió mucho con eso de que quería venir —resopló la chica—. Tendrá la idea de que voy a llenarme de dulces o algo así…

—Parece que Kero sigue con el mismo apetito de siempre —comentó Tomoyo desde el unos asientos más atrás, donde se sentaba junto a Shaoran.

—Ese peluche sólo piensa en la comida. Debería tomarse las cosas más enserio.

—Bueno, puede que tú te tomes las cosas demasiado enserio siempre. Deberías relajarte un poco y disfrutar de un rato de vacaciones¿no crees? —ofreció ella, hablando en un tono más bajo y personal, como queriendo entablar una conversación más importante.

Shaoran miró algo sorprendido a la chica que había pasado a ser una amiga y confidente para él y que no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto: siempre tan observadora y dando buenos consejos. Conocía a la gente a la perfección y necesitaba muy poco tiempo para ello.

—He notado que últimamente estás demasiado preocupado por el asunto de los demonios… ¿pero no te parece que deberías desconectar un poco del tema? Estoy segura de que hay otras cosas que también son de tu interés y no es bueno que las postergues por culpa de eso…

—Con lo que está pasando, no estaría bien darme el lujo de despreocuparme. Podría pasar cualquier cosa… No puedo bajar la guardia, Daidouji.

El semblante de serenidad de Shaoran había pasado a ser uno de total desasosiego.

—Estoy segura de que Sakura comprende perfectamente la situación y no se enfadaría si te viera algo más alegre... —provocó con una sonrisa la japonesa—. Es más, creo que ella también se pondría muy feliz. Es obvio que te desvives porque no le pase nada y que lo que más te preocupa es arreglar todo esto cuanto antes para que deje de estar en peligro, pero no debes consumirte así tampoco…

Shaoran se vio atrapado en la misma trampa de siempre: los comentarios de Tomoyo acerca de Sakura, normalmente con un doble sentido. Era demasiado perspicaz para su gusto y sabía perfectamente que con intentar negar las pruebas no lograría otra cosa salvo divertirla aún más, de modo que prefirió guardar silencio y dejarla sacar conclusiones de ello sin tener que decir ni una palabra, algo que seguramente lo dejaría en una situación todavía más engorrosa.

—Dime… —insistió Tomoyo, encantada con la charla—, no has cambiado de parecer con respecto a _lo que ya sabes_¿no?

El chico se sonrojó ahora más que antes. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando y le habría encantado dar alguna explicación o justificar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sakura de algún modo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para contestar…

Y por supuesto, ningún gesto pasó desapercibido para la celestina.

—¡¡¡Lo sabía!!! —exclamó emocionada—. ¡¿Y a qué estás esperando¡Díselo ya, no puedes dejarlo pasar!

—Daidouji…, yo no sé… si ella… —empezó a tartamudear el ambarino.

—¡Yo te ayudaré¡Y pienso poner las cosas en marcha ahora mismo!

Al parecer, Tomoyo no escuchó o no le importó escuchar las disculpas, excusas o lo que quiera que fuesen las palabras del muchaho chino, pues continuaba hablando sobre distintos planes y estrategias que se le ocurrían.

Repentinamente se levantó de su asiento y, arrastrando consigo al castaño, llegó hasta donde estaban Sakura y Eriol.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó con una sonrisa de complicidad dirigida al ojiazul—. Acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hablar en privado con Eriol… Sakura¿nos disculpas un momento?

—Cla-claro…, no te preocupes. —Sakura pestañó confundida. ¿Qué tanto tenía que hablar con Eriol? Parecían estar demasiado confabulados últimamente, algo que ya podía empezar a preocuparle de ser cierto, porque si por separado ya eran un peligro…

¡Juntos eran aún peor!

Ambos pelinegros se marcharon veloces como el rayo ante los ojos atónitos de los dos adolescentes que quedaban allí…

Luego de unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, para percatarse de que, si lo que esperaban no era que uno de los dos fuera de pie todo el viaje, deberían sentarse juntos, pues no había más asientos disponibles.

Sakura se sonrojó con fuerza y Shaoran tragó saliva.

¿Por qué a Daidouji le gustaba tanto ponerlo en esos apuros?

—Puedes sentarte aquí… Si quieres, claro… —propuso la Card Master con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

—Ah…, sí, p-por supuesto…

—¡¡¡Kawaii!!!

Una exaltada Tomoyo filmaba la escena unos metros más atrás, sin que los protagonistas estuvieran al tanto de ello, demasiado entretenidos en mirar en direcciones opuestas e intentar controlar el agolpamiento de sangre en las mejillas.

—Supongo que tienes pensado pasártelo muy bien en este viaje a costa suya¿no es así? —bromeó Eriol.

—Es que no tengo este tipo de oportunidades desde hace tres años, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me voy a divertir ahora con este par —sonrió ella—. Aunque… la verdad es que me gustaría más que alguno dijera algo. De momento no hacen otra cosa que estar quietos, parecen estatuas…

—No te preocupes, ya se atreverá alguien a romper el silencio.

—Eso espero… ¡aunque tampoco importa tanto! Después de todo, Sakura está tan mona simplemente así, sonrojada y con ese brillo en los ojos… ¡Ah!

El mago inglés sonrió con cariño ante las palabras de la japonesa. Al parecer, ahora ella había recuperado su ánimo normal y cualquier sonrisa que esbozara no sería fingida.

—Veo que ya estás mucho mejor —examinó el ojiazul—. Me alegro mucho de que hayas salido adelante, Tomoyo. De verdad…

—Y no olvides gracias a quién fue eso. Me has ayudado mucho a entenderme a mí misma… ¿sabes? Es raro que, siendo normalmente yo quien ayudo a los demás a entender sus problemas, sea quien necesite consejos y quien no comprenda lo que me pasa…

—Recuerda que lo más complicado es siempre entenderse a uno mismo, querida. Las personas que ven las cosas desde fuera notan con mayor facilidad los sentimientos, pues quedan expuestos en cada gesto… Y lo que yo veo ahora es que el sentimiento que tienes hacia Sakura ya no es una sensación que te oprime…

Tomoyo abrió los ojos de par en par ante esa frase. Le recordaba demasiado a aquella charla que ella misma tuvo con Shaoran hacía tres años, el día del festival, cuando hablaban de Sakura y Yukito.

¿Cómo era posible que él, alguien que la conocía muy poco, pensara de una forma tan similar¿Qué tipo de conexión se había establecido entre ambos y en qué momento había ocurrido algo así?

—Es curioso… —se asombró ella—, no sé cómo lo logras, pero me entiendes demasiado bien.

—A veces es bueno sentirte comprendida por alguien que piensa igual que tú… A mí me pasó igual hace un tiempo…

Tomoyo observó preocupada cómo el semblante de Eriol se había turbado al decir esas palabras. Su expresión era de soledad, abandono…

¿En qué o quién estaría pensando que lo hacía sentirse tan desolado?

De repente, sintió su mano prácticamente moverse sin necesidad de que su voluntad interviniera, para dirigirse a la mano del mago y sujetarla afablemente en señal de apoyo. El chico se sobresaltó un poco, pero acabó por sonreír ante el desconcierto pintado en la cara de su amiga que, al parecer, no sabía ni porqué había actuado de esa manera.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo —logró decir la amatista afectuosamente. Sentía que tenía una deuda elevadísima con ese chico, por lo bueno y comprensivo que se mostraba siempre—. Si hay algo o alguien en especial que te preocupa…, sólo dilo¿de acuerdo?

Eriol se sorprendió al oír aquello. ¿Y era ella quien decía sentirse comprendida por él de una extraña manera¡¿Acaso no le estaba pasando lo mismo¿Cómo sabía que aquella sombra que deja la falta del amor durante no una, sino dos vidas, permanecía en su mente, torturándole desde hacía tanto tiempo…?

—Claro…, gracias —casi susurró él al recuperarse del impacto que le había provocado la fuerte intuición de esa chica.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡¿Y quién es ella?!

—¡Pero si es monísima!

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¡No me digas que es tu novia!

—¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE KINOMOTO TIENE NOVIA???!!!

Un alboroto de tamaño considerable se había formado alrededor de la confundida Hikari, que se veía acosada por un grupo de chicas estudiantes de secundaria. Las preguntas sobre su relación con uno de los solteros más codiciados de la Universidad de Medicina y ahora trabajador a media jornada en la cafetería del Instituto Seijô iban y venían, siendo a su vez contestadas por otras preguntas y creándose así respuestas que nada tenían que ver con la realidad.

—¿T-Touya…? —llamó muy suavemente la albina, sintiéndose intimidada por aquellas mujeres que la acorralaban cada vez más contra la pared— ¿Touya…? —insistió, esperando que su "primo" viniera a sacarla de allí de una vez.

—Ya, que nadie la moleste —intervino el moreno al llegar—. Es mi prima y no quiero que os acerquéis a ella¿queda claro? Sólo está aquí de visita.

—¡Pero si sólo estábamos hablando un ratito con ella! —se quejó una de las presentes—. Después de todo, no me dirás que no es raro que andes con una chica por ahí…

—¡¿Y a vosotras qué os importa mi vida privada?! —refunfuñó el mayor de los Kinomoto, tan ariscamente como de costumbre.

—¡Es que creímos que era tu novia! —lloriqueó otra.

—¡Ilusas! —irrumpió una voz chillona orgullosamente, captando la atención de todos en la sala.

Sin previo aviso, la dueña de aquella voz, una chica de cabellera larga y castaña, se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro estrujándolo entre sus brazos.

—¡¡¡Touya no puede tener novia porque es única y exclusivamente mío¿está claro?!!! —gritó Nakuru triunfante.

—¡¡¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! —se oyó decir a todas al unísono—. ¡Eres muy egoísta!

—Lo siento, chicas –se defendió ella–. Pero es que no puedo dejaros que toquéis a Touya, porque él…

Pero no tuvo tiempo para terminar, porque en cuanto se descuidó un segundo para dar su explicación, el chico se escabulló hacia una esquina para charlar con su "prima" a solas.

—Escucha —le dijo—, sé que estás asustada porque estás en un lugar que no conoces de nada y además esas locas te están acosando… Lo siento mucho, pero es que no podías quedarte sola en casa y por eso te he traído.

La chica asintió con una cara de concentración difícil de igualar, mientras escuchaba atenta las palabras del hermano de Sakura, que continuó con su monólogo.

—No te preocupes, son unas histéricas pero no van a hacerte daño —explicó con algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Igualmente y si te molestan demasiado, tú sólo llámame o quédate aquí a mi lado… No van a pasar del mostrador.

—¡Sí! —aceptó entusiasmada.

La verdad es que le encantaba el hermano de la chica a quien tenía como misión proteger, pues sabía que no era como quería aparentar y se trataba de una persona excelente, que la había cuidado durante todo el tiempo en el que pudo esa semana, preocupándose de ella tanto como de su hermana, o como él solía llamarla, "el monstruo".

Por su parte y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo demasiado a la ligera o dejar que otros lo supieran, Touya también se había encariñado mucho con esa extraña niña nívea que tanto le recordaba a su pequeño monstruo…

Y hablando del monstruo… ¿cómo le estaría yendo a Sakura en su excursión a la montaña? Esa misma a la que tanto se opuso a dejarla ir, sabiendo que el mocoso también iría y que él no estaría allí para cuidar de que no se pasara de listo…

Ese molesto sujeto chino… siempre rondando a su hermanita…

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Te sientes bien? —se preocupó Sakura al ver que su acompañante estornudaba fuertemente—. No estarás enfermo¿verdad?

—Estoy bien, no es nada…

—¡Mira, ya estamos llegando! Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo a la cafetería de la cabaña y le pedimos a la enfermera que te dé algo para el resfriado…

Shaoran se sofocó ante la insistencia e interés de su compañera por su bienestar y aceleró el paso cuanto podía sobre la nieve que cubría el suelo, intentando zafarse de la incómoda situación cuanto antes.

Al notarlo, Sakura también empezó a andar más rápido, echando a perder el súbito plan del ambarino. No entendía porqué las prisas, pero lo que no permitiría, sin ninguna duda, sería que le pasara algo o se enfermara de verdad por ser más terco que una mula.

—¡Vamos, yo te acompaño! —insistió ella, no dándose por vencida.

—¡Te digo que no es nada, no te preocupes! —refutó el chico—. No me pasa nada.

La Card Master frunció el seño y suspiró con fastidio. Convencer a Shaoran de cualquier cosa no era nada fácil.

—¡¡¡Sakura, Li!!!

Los aludidos se giraron para encontrarse de frente con el grupo de alumnos confortado por Chiharu y su novio, Rika, Naoko, Kaoru, Tomoyo y Eriol, que habían quedado repentinamente atrás ante la marcha rápida de los castaños.

—¡Jo! —se quejó Naoko, la última en llegar y que aún se apretaba el pecho intentando tomar algo de aire— No hace falta que vayáis tan ligeros¿qué prisa tenéis?

—Es que íbamos a la cafetería a tomar algo.

Sakura miró fijamente a su compañero, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a rastras si hacía falta.

—Pero la repartición de las habitaciones es ahora —comentó Kaoru mirando hacia los profesores, que llamaban a los alumnos a reunirse a su alrededor— y es mejor que vayamos a oír qué dicen…

—¡ESCUCHAD TODOS! —llamó el profesor Terada, uno de los tutores en la excursión—. La división de los grupos por habitación se hará conforme a los sexos; es decir, no habrá parejas mixtas por cuestiones de seguridad. Por otra parte, en cada cuarto dormirán dos o tres alumnos… La elección de compañeros será libre, cada uno puede ir con quien prefiera.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó una de las mujeres encargadas del lugar—. Como ya sabéis, aquí podréis tomar clases de esquí y practicar distintos deportes en la nieve, pero debo recordaros que no se os permite pasar a las zonas fuera de las cintas de advertencia, puesto que no son aptas para la exploración sin un equipo adecuado y sería muy peligroso… En resumen, que no se os ocurra saliros de la ruta¿entendido? Tampoco os separéis e intentad ir en pareja o en grupo siempre, puesto que en la montaña el clima suele ser muy inestable y es peligroso ir solos.

Un asentimiento general confirmó a los adultos que podían dar por sabidas las normas por parte de los adolescentes.

—Bien, pues si ya está todo claro, será mejor que llevéis vuestro equipaje a la cabaña correspondiente. Que un integrante de cada pareja o trío vaya a la cafetería a apuntarse en la lista para ver cuál es el número de cabaña que le toca y así poder empezar a desempacar y asentarse¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron fuertemente y al unisón antes de empezar a dispersarse en diferentes direcciones.

Sakura levantó con bastante esfuerzo su maleta cargada de infinidad de cosas con la intención de llevarla con ella a la cafetería, pero se dio cuenta de que cargar con ese peso era más difícil de lo que había creído en un primer momento. Estaba apunto de rendirse y pedirle ayuda a algún profesor cuando notó que otra mano la ayudaba en su afán por levantar del suelo el pesado bolso. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un sonriente Kaoru.

—¿Te ayudo? Parece que la has cargado demasiado, Sakurita… no sé lo que traes aquí, pero te has esforzado en traerte la mitad de la casa¿eh? —bromeó.

La chica se sonrojó levemente y atinó a darle las gracias en voz baja, algo cohibida por la situación, para luego asentir con timidez y caminar con él hacia la cabaña de recepción.

Si las miradas mataran, Kaoru ya habría muerto cientos de veces en el tiempo récord de una semana a manos —o mejor dicho ojos— de Shaoran Li.

—Eh, Li… ¿te vienes?

Y aún así tenía el descaro de dirigirle la palabra…

Un bufido y una vuelta de cara fue la única respuesta del chico de cabellos cafés, que empezó a andar en dirección opuesta a los demás.

—En fin… ¡será mejor que entremos ya o nos vamos a helar aquí afuera!

El grupo emprendió la marcha hacia la cabaña principal, donde estaban la cafetería y demás servicios para quienes se hospedaran allí. Al ver que Sakura se mantenía quieta en su sitio, Tomoyo decidió esperar a que los demás se fueran para poder hablar con ella.

—¿Sakurita…? Vamos, que los chicos nos están esperando en la cabaña y se nos va a hacer tarde para tomar algo si no nos apuramos… —intentó animar en vano la amatista.

—Está enfadado conmigo¿verdad? —dijo en un susurro la castaña—. Me ha estado esquivando últimamente. No sé qué le hice ahora, pero parece muy molesto, Tomoyo…

La chica sonrió dulcemente y posó sus manos en los hombros de Sakura.

—No creo que sea eso —le confortó—. Yo creo que lo único que quiere es estar un rato a solas. Li no lo está pasando muy bien últimamente…, está bastante agobiado con las cosas que ocurren en estos días y creo que se preocupa demasiado. Necesita tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y centrarse…, hay demasiadas cosas que distraen su atención como para sentirse seguro de lo que deben ser sus prioridades…

Sakura permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, reflexionando acerca de aquellas palabras. Esperaba que fuera cierto…, porque la verdad es que desde aquel episodio en la enfermería, Shaoran ni se le acercaba y se mostraba reticente y arisco todo el tiempo, huyendo cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad y con cara de enfado cada dos por tres.

—Pero él tampoco deja que le ayude en nada…, y lleva unos días prácticamente sin hablarme… ¡Tal parece que ya ni siquiera somos amigos!

—Sakura —volvió a insistir Tomoyo—, te prometo que esto no va a durar mucho. Dale un poco de tiempo para pensar y ya verás cómo de un modo u otro las cosas vuelven a ser como antes…, o incluso mejores —susurró al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, algo que Sakura no entendió hasta segundos después y logró sonrojarla hasta la punta de las orejas—. Pero ahora vamos, déjalo que ya vendrá tarde o temprano para ver la repartición de las cabañas.

—¡Pero…!

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Tomoyo arrastró de la mano a su amiga hasta la cafetería, donde esperaba reunirse con sus compañeros.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Menudo idiota…, quién se creerá ese tipo… ¡Es aún peor que Hiiragizawa!

Durante siete días de convivencia obligada y algunas horas de contacto social extraescolar, el ambarino se vio obligado a soportar al objeto de su odio desde el momento en que lo conoció. Las prácticas de magia que comenzaron con el fin de fortalecerse y poder presentar pelea en condiciones frente a los demonios eran un verdadero martirio; Shaoran aún no entendía de dónde sacaba la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para no lanzarse a ahorcar al muchacho de pelo verde cada vez que se acercaba peligrosamente a Sakura…

Y también cuando no se acercaba, pues la forma de mirarla le era demasiado conocida: prácticamente le miraba de la misma manera que él. ¡Y eso sí que ya era pasarse de la raya!

Había intentado convencerse de que todo era producto de su imaginación alterada por los celos, pero lo cierto es que le resultaba imposible estar tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de cómo observaba ese imbécil a Sakura.

Pero lo peor no era el hecho de que Kaoru revoloteara alrededor de la flor de cerezo como una abeja, sino que después de la forma en la que había actuado ese día en la enfermería, no se atrevía ni a hablarle…, algo que lo dejaba en desventaja en cuanto a intentar protegerla del otro aprovechado.

Le resultaba más que obvio que debería ir olvidándose de tener algún tipo de oportunidad con Sakura más allá de ser buenos amigos, ahora que ese tipo estaba cerca y se mostraba tan caballeroso. Además no le había pasado por alto el sonrojo de la chica cuando sus manos se encontraron al intentar levantar el pesado bolso…

Ciertamente, las cosas no podían ir peor… y, aún así…, se había prometido a sí mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo que le bastaba verla feliz para serlo él también…

El problema ahora sería ver si podría lograrlo realmente.

Puede que aquellos episodios posteriores al desengaño con Yukito fueran únicamente debidos a que ella estaba todavía confusa y no tenía una idea lo suficientemente clara sobre lo que sentía…, o quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su ida a Hong Kong como para esperar que siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por él. Un amor infantil sabía no podría durar todo lo que a él le habría gustado, sobretodo siendo ella una chica tan hermosa y con tantas posibilidades, siendo el punto débil de muchos…

Se estrujó las sienes con impotencia y siguió quieto en su sitio, sentado encima del viejo tejado de una de las cabañas abandonadas, lejos de la vista de todos y lo suficientemente solo y tranquilo como para poder pensar sin que lo interrumpieran.

—Sakura…

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Lo dices en serio Hiiragizawa? —chilló Naoko emocionada—. ¡No sabía que supieras tantas historias! De verdad, tienes que contar algunas esta noche, como cuando estábamos en la primaria¿recuerdas?

—¿De qué historias habláis? —preguntó Rika.

—¡Ah, es verdad, tú no estabas esa vez con nosotros! —recordó Tomoyo, obviando el mencionar que Rika había estado ocupada ayudando al profesor Terada con unas tarjetas y luego se había ido a dormir temprano.

—¡Hiiragizawa nos contó la historia de la Reina de las Nieves! —confirmó Yamazaki—. Recuerdo que nos quedamos hasta tarde esa noche, pero valió la pena escucharlo.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío trepar por su espalda como las patas de una araña al recordar la historia de la que hablaban. Repentinamente, también recordó que no había sido otro que Shaoran quien la sacó de aquella situación…

El mismo Shaoran que llevaba horas sin volver.

Por mucho que quisiera estar solo y pensar, el estar ausente tanto tiempo y en medio de la montaña, sumado a los extraños sucesos de los últimos días, era realmente alarmante.

Repentinamente preocupada por su estado, tomó una decisión: saldría a buscarle, le gustara o no.

—Tomoyo… —murmuró la chica mientras se volvía a poner la chaqueta—, saldré un momento, tú quédate aquí con Kaoru y Eriol y no os mováis.

—Pero ¿dónde…?

—Volveré pronto. No te preocupes.

—Está bien. ¡No tardes, y avisa si necesitas ayuda!

Sakura acabó por abrocharse el abrigo y salió por la puerta ante la mirada algo desconcertada de la mayoría. Kaoru, Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

—Bueno… —intentó desviar la atención Eriol—¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí…, ya que está atardeciendo, supongo que es buen momento para empezar por la ronda de historias¿no¿Quién va primero?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura llevaba varios minutos fuera del camino buscando al castaño sin ningún resultado, hasta que vislumbró su figura recortándose contra las últimas luces del ocaso. ¿Qué hacía arriba del techo ese chico?

—¿Shaoran? —le llamó desde abajo.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Shaoran! —insistió.

Nada. Parecía tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que haría falta más que eso para despertarle de una vez, de modo que la chica tomó aire y se preparó…

—¡¡¡SHAORAAAAANNNNN!!! —acabó gritando con todo el aire de sus pulmones, provocando en él tal sobresalto que al segundo siguiente estaba tendido en la nieve—. ¡Ay¡¿Te has hecho daño?!

—¿Qué? —preguntó aturdido, mirando a su alrededor sin entender ni dónde estaba. Un segundo antes se encontraba tan tranquilo arriba del techo mirando el atardecer y ahora…—. ¿Sakura¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

—Vine a buscarte —se abochornó—; estaba preocupada porque no venías, ya casi es de noche…

¿De noche¿Ya?

—Ah, no me di cuenta…, perdona.

—No pasa nada. —Le ofreció su mano para que se levantara del suelo nevado—. Espero que hayas podido estar tranquilo durante unas horas. No quería molestarte, pero es que es peligroso que te quedes aquí hasta tan tarde… Además¡hace mucho frío y estamos lejos de la cabaña!

—Tienes razón…

Shaoran reparó en todo lo que estuvo pensando y recordó la decisión que había tomado: debía sobreponer su amistad a cualquier pequeño problema que tuviera con ella, por muy embarazosa que fuera la situación al interponerse sus sentimientos. No era justo que Sakura pensara que no quería su compañía, sobre todo no siendo eso verdad. Ante todo eran amigos y lo último que quería era que aquel bonito vínculo que se había creado entre ellos siendo más niños se deteriorara por culpa de lo que sentía por su amiga de la infancia.

—Oye —continuó al fin—, todavía falta un rato para que sea noche cerrada y de todos modos los caminos están iluminados… ¿No quieres quedarte aquí conmigo un poco?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Y ese repentino cambio de actitud? No sabía si se debía a aquella charla que de seguro habría tenido con su conciencia, pero la verdad es que le encantaba que Shaoran se volviera nuevamente cercano…, puede que no tanto como antes, pero al menos tenía la intención de pasar un rato con ella.

Shaoran volvió a subir al techo y, una vez arriba, le tendió la mano a Sakura para que pudiera trepar más fácilmente. En unos pocos minutos ya estaban completamente asentados y mirando las nubes grises avanzar hacia ellos.

Algunos minutos después, copos de nieve empezaron a caer desde el cielo con mucha suavidad, creando una escena aún más apacible. Y Sakura, quizás conmovida por la belleza de aquel espectáculo o quizás por la emoción de que Shaoran volviera a mostrarse próximo y amigable con ella, suspiró largamente y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios se acomodó contra el pecho de él y descansó su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del chico.

Shaoran no puso ninguna objeción a su cercanía y se recordó que aquello era normal porque eran amigos, además de que Sakura siempre había sido así de cariñosa con los demás y no significaba nada. Punto.

—Ahora que lo pienso —comentó ella después de un rato de acogedor silencio entre los dos—, creo que, desde que llegaste, nunca hemos podido hablar tranquilos y sin interrupción¿verdad?

Él asintió levemente, todavía admirando el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos.

—Ya veo, ni siquiera te he podido preguntar cómo está tu familia…

—Están bien, no te preocupes. Mis hermanas y Mei Ling últimamente se llevan aún mejor que antes —admitió con resignación—; son bastante más insoportables cuando están todas juntas.

La chica rió suavemente.

—Ya, pero se nota que igualmente las quieres un montón. Por muy pesadas que puedan parecerte, siguen siendo tus hermanas.

—Supongo que a ti te pasará igual… —comentó frunciendo el ceño—, con tu hermano, vigilándote siempre.

—Puede —aceptó, sonriendo—. Touya es algo molesto a veces…, pero sin embargo lo quiero así tal y como es. Pese a que los celos no sean la mejor forma de demostrarlo algunas veces, lo que hay que tener en cuenta es que son una muestra de que alguien te importa e intentas protegerlo de cosas que a tu parecer podrían lastimarle¿no crees?

Shaoran se sorprendió a sí mismo haciendo una mueca similar a una sonrisa… Justamente, parecía que Sakura había escogido aquellas palabras únicamente para él, aún sin saberlo.

—A veces la gente no se atreve a demostrar lo que siente de otra manera.

Posiblemente aquel comentario podría haber interesado a Sakura, pero él lo había dicho tan bajo que ni siquiera llegó a oírlo.

—¿Y tu madre, qué tal está?

—Bueno, ella está bien…, aunque no he recibido noticias suyas desde el día en que llegué. No me ha vuelto a llamar —admitió con desgano y un poco de tristeza reflejada en sus palabras, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la chica que tenía al lado.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no habrá podido porque estaría ocupada… ¡Seguro que te llama lo antes posible!

Shaoran sonrió levemente. Sakura no conocía demasiado a su madre. No es que no fuera una buena mujer; siempre había dado todo de sí por sus hijos y por llevar a cabo su trabajo como jefa del Clan Li…, pero aún así y pese a todo el sacrificio que él sabía que hacía, le habría encantado recibir alguna muestra de cariño maternal por su parte. No recordaba que, en los cortos años de su vida, hubiera tenido nunca una muestra de su afecto, sino más bien una frialdad y un trato como el que tendría con alguien ajeno a la familia, con sumo respeto y una paz imperturbable. A veces no parecían madre e hijo, más bien completos extraños…

—Gracias… —dijo sin embargo.

Los copos de nieve y el viento que empezaba a soplar con más fuerza desviaron la atención de ambos un momento.

—¡Pero si hace un momento estaba despejado!

—Ya nos dijeron que aquí el clima cambia de forma bastante repentina —razonó él—, quizás sería mejor que volviésemos al camino.

—Es cierto, aquí estamos bastante alejados de la ruta. Te encontré sintiendo tu presencia, porque si no hubiera sido por eso… —refunfuñó la chica—. Es peligroso que te hayas quedado aquí, podrías haberte perdido.

—No lo creo, no es difícil volver. Este era el antiguo refugio, todas las cabañas que están aquí abandonadas cumplían antes la misma función que las otras… y, pese a que estamos lejos, no es complicado volver a encontrar la senda.

La joven asintió mientras empezaba a bajar del techo con cautela y seguida desde cerca por el chico chino, que vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos, cuidando de que no tropezara. Al tocar el suelo se percataron de que el viento soplaba más y más fuerte, arrastrando consigo la nieve a mayor velocidad.

—Esto no me está gustando nada —bufó Shaoran conforme empezaban a andar entre la nieve—. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que estemos demasiado bloqueados por el temporal.

Las lagunas de esmeralda que Sakura tenía por ojos dejaron vislumbrar un aura de preocupación al notar el cielo plagado de nubes negras y lo oscuro que se estaba tornando todo, tanto que casi no veían lo que había a pocos metros de ellos.

En un gesto protector, él agarró fuertemente la mano de Sakura y empezó a tirar de ella asegurándose de no dejarla atrás por ningún motivo.

—¡No veo nada! —se quejó Sakura mientras se sujetaba más fuerte a su brazo con la otra mano.

—Tranquila, no estamos muy lejos de allí. —Shaoran señaló una de las cabañas abandonadas—. Como las cabañas no están siendo utilizadas ni tampoco guardan nada de importancia, están abiertas. Podremos entrar y refugiarnos ahí hasta que la tormenta amaine.

La chica asintió en silencio y apenas entornando los ojos; pues la nieve que caía era tanta y se movía con tal fuerza que no le permitía separar sus párpados.

La masa blanca que cubría el suelo se acumulaba a tanta velocidad que era cada vez más complicado avanzar y la oscuridad reinante no ayudaba en la tarea. Sakura sentía sus fuerzas flaquear y no tardó mucho en trastabillar y caer de bruces en la nieve.

—¡Eh¿Estás bien?

La japonesa hizo un gesto de dolor al intentar incorporarse y volvió a dejarse caer mientras apretaba con fuerza su tobillo derecho, como si eso aliviara el dolor de alguna manera.

—Me… —sollozó—, me he torcido el tobillo…

—¿Puedes andar?

Shaoran se agachó y quedó de cuclillas frente a ella, que volvió a probar levantarse y obtuvo la misma caída que la vez anterior.

—L-Lo siento —se disculpó la castaña al borde de derramar lágrimas de pura frustración—. ¡¿Ahora cómo vamos a llegar a la cabaña?!

El silencio se impuso durante unos segundos, hasta que Shaoran se decidió a hablar.

—Pues así…

Antes de que Sakura pudiera objetar nada, sintió que la alzaban en brazos y empezaba a avanzar alrededor de un metro por encima de la nieve. Notó que los copos blancos extrañamente ya no se agolpaban entre sus pestañas y abrió con rapidez los ojos para encontrarse resguardada tras el pecho del muchacho. Un fuerte rojo subió con destreza a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la situación.

¡Shaoran pensaba cargarla hasta la cabaña!

Ocultó tímidamente su rostro en el torso de él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca para evitar caerse.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El grupo de estudiantes reía alegremente en la cabaña principal, abrigados por el calor del fuego.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —oyó Eriol de lejos la voz de Rika, que charlaba animadamente con Chiharu y Naoko en uno de los grandes sillones—. Pues yo leí ese libro y la verdad es que no me gustó; su lectura se me hizo muy pesada.

En lo personal, "Cumbres Borrascosas" era un libro que la reencarnación del Mago Clow amaba profundamente, pero no pensaba entretenerse en esa conversación… La verdad era que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando por la ventana.

Unos pequeños cristales de nieve habían comenzado a caer segundos antes y los pinos y abetos estaban cubiertos por una capa blanca no demasiado espesa.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió su vista a la mujer cuyos cabellos rojizos resbalaban sobre su pulóver de lana beige. Estaba bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente y un malvavisco flotaba graciosamente en la infusión. Sus manos reposaban delicadamente sobre su falda café, que llegaba hasta más abajo de sus rodillas.

—Estás enamorado de ella¿no es así?

La voz endulzada de Tomoyo lo sacó bruscamente de su trance. Al girarse, se encontró con una sonrisa amable de parte de la chica, lo que le hizo reparar en la pregunta que le había hecho.

—¿Por qué lo dices…? —preguntó algo nervioso.

¿Y desde cuándo alguien conseguía ponerle nervioso a él?

—Pues porque nunca he visto que mires a nadie de esa manera tan llena de cariño —explicó—. Aunque… también es una mirada triste…

Eriol sonrió con pesar. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba tan bien esa chica para entender todos sus sentimientos simplemente analizando su forma de mirar a alguien?

—Vaya, y yo que creí que era el único con dotes de observación demasiado desarrollados —comentó riendo—, eres muy astuta; me has descubierto.

—La verdad es que lo sospecho desde hace tiempo, pero nunca habíamos tenido tanta confianza antes como para preguntártelo… ¿hace mucho que estás enamorado de la profesora?

—Pues… a ciencia cierta no sé exactamente desde cuándo, pero ya estando en la primaria sentía algo similar, aunque no tan fuerte, claro está. El hecho de convivir tanto tiempo con ella sólo consiguió aumentar el sentimiento, y es algo que no consigo controlar, pese a que estoy seguro de que no es correspondido —admitió con profunda tristeza—. No puedo evitarlo.

Tomoyo le regaló una mirada comprensiva y tranquilizadora, dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente lo que eso se sentía.

—Puede que ella… no sea tu destino —le consoló.

Eriol sonrió al oír aquella frase; la misma que él le había recitado aquella vez…

Definitivamente, jamás se sintió tan comprendido.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Avanzó a tientas por el pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, la más cercana. Abrió la puerta empujándola con un pie y se colocó junto a la cama, cubierta por una fina capa de polvo. Con cuidado se desembarazó de la adorada carga que llevaba entre sus brazos, aferrada con fuerza como una niña asustada, y la depositó sobre la colcha.

La muchacha que ahora estaba sentada en el lecho le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa tímida y le ofreció gesticulando que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Te lo agradezco… —murmuró cuando Shaoran se hubo colocado donde le indicó— ¡Debo pesar mucho!

—Qué va… —le contradijo el castaño de forma un tanto distraída—, no pesas nada.

El incómodo silencio se volvió a apoderar de la escena durante algunos minutos. Sakura jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos intentando pensar en otra cosa, mientras Shaoran parecía encontrar las motas de polvo flotando sobre el suelo al removerse algo demasiado entretenido como para despegar su vista de ellas.

—¿Sabes…? —comenzó a decir ella sin levantar la cabeza, luego de un rato—, como tardabas tanto, creí que te había pasado algo…

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención…, yo…

—¡No, no te preocupes! —Le interrumpió con un hilo de voz—. No pretendo tampoco que no puedas ir a ningún sitio… Es sólo que…, bueno, con todo esto que está pasando, la verdad es que no me perdonaría nunca si alguna de esas cosas llegara a lastimar a la gente que quiero… y es por eso que estoy preocupada.

El chino hizo ademán de decir algo, pero ella no le dejó.

—Si Hikari está aquí para protegerme, es porque a quien buscan es a mí. No pienso permitir que nadie ajeno salga lastimado, no sería justo que por mi culpa personas cercanas a mí volvieran a pasarlo mal…

Sakura parecía haber aguantado demasiado tiempo reteniendo esas palabras para que no salieran de su boca, y cuando al fin lo hicieron no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran.

—Sa…

—¡Estoy harta de que, por mi culpa, gente que no tiene nada que ver se vea implicada! Ya pasó con las Cartas de Clow, pero pudimos arreglárnoslas porque la situación no era tan grave… ¡pero ahora no sé si podremos controlarlo! —se exasperó, al tiempo que intentaba detener las lágrimas que querían salir—. No podría perdonarme jamás que lastimaran a alguien gracias a mí…, no…

La muchacha no pudo resistir más el peso de sus propias palabras sobre su conciencia y rompió en llanto sin conseguir acabar de explicarse, aunque la verdad es que ya había quedado todo lo suficientemente claro.

Shaoran desvió la mirada, tratando de asimilar la situación. Sólo manteniendo las distancias podía pensar con claridad y fríamente para así poder resolverlo todo de una mejor forma…, pero conocía su debilidad. En cualquier situación que se encontrase, jamás podría quedarse indiferente si Sakura estaba sufriendo, ya fuera en menor o mayor cantidad…, eso daba igual. Verla llorar desequilibraba todas las opciones racionales y las volvía en su contra, haciendo que no pudiera fiarse más que de lo que su propio corazón e instinto le dictaban en medio de tal revoltijo.

Y no era fácil resistirse a esos impulsos.

Sakura sentía deshacerse en llanto allí mismo, pero los gimoteos de su garganta quedaron por completo ahogados al sentir su cabeza ser súbita pero gentilmente recostada sobre el hombro de Shaoran.

—No, Sakura —corrigió él—. Nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa. Tú no eres responsable de que otras personas intenten hacerte daño, eso no lo eliges… No es tu intención lastimar a nadie y aunque la de ellos puede que sí sea herirte a ti y a los que quieres, no puede ser culpa tuya. Eres tan víctima de ello como cualquiera.

La chica se acurrucó con mayor confianza entre aquellos brazos, en una señal inconsciente de que aquellas palabras la reconfortaban.

—Además, ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que lastimen a otras personas siempre que esté en nuestras manos evitarlo, de eso puedes estar segura —agregó después de un rato.

—Ojalá tengas razón —murmuró, cerrando los ojos pesadamente, pero dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—. El otro día Kaoru me dijo algo similar, pues notó que estaba algo preocupada… ¡La verdad es que no sé qué haría sin vosotros!

Shaoran sintió una punzada de odio en todo el pecho. ¡Se estaba tan bien así, a solas con ella, intentando entenderse el uno al otro y poder encontrar algo de alivio en unas pocas palabras…¡¿Por qué entonces tenía que salir ése en la conversación y recordarle la situación tan detestable en la que se encontraba, prácticamente compitiendo por Sakura como si fuera un premio?!

Tenía que arruinarlo todo…, tenía que estar en medio para empeorar las cosas…

Bruscamente Shaoran supo que en ese momento lo único que mandaba en su mente era satisfacer el impulso que le ordenaba deshacerse de todas sus dudas de una vez y averiguar si se trataba de una causa perdida o realmente podría recuperar el sentimiento que quizás ella ya había extraviado en un rincón oscuro de su alma, olvidándose para siempre de que aquello existió, aunque fuera apenas un indicio de lo que podría tratarse de un amor.

Su mente estaba bloqueada de tal forma que ni su sentido común ni su timidez pudieron evitar el peligroso desenlace: antes de poder reaccionar ya había separado a la chica de su hombro y ahora sostenía con una mano su cálida mejilla.

—Perdóname… —escuchó Sakura que le susurraban a escasos centímetros de su propio rostro.

—¿Q-qué? —replicó, desconcertada—. ¿Por qué…?

—Por esto.

Sakura sintió cada parte de su mente dejar de funcionar en el momento en que notó la boca del chico haciendo presión sobre sus labios, aunque fuera apenas un leve y tímido roce. Aquella acción tan repentina no le había dado tiempo a respirar siquiera, y ahora creía sentir todas sus funciones vitales deteniéndose, como temiendo interrumpir la escena.

Él la había sorprendido acortando la distancia entre ellos, y ella estaba demasiado desconcertada y le parecía todo tan irreal y maravilloso que no acertaba a mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, temiendo despertar en cualquier instante.

Pese a las ganas de preservar y hacer eterno el momento, la falta de aire se hizo presente hasta llegar a un punto importante, obligándoles a separarse.

El chico de ojos resinosos bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

¡No se atrevería a mirarla a la cara después de haber consumado el beso que desde hacía tanto estaba esperando¡¿Qué pensaría ahora ella de él?! Seguramente que era un aprovechado y un pervertido, tal y como su hermano Touya le advertía siempre…

No le había correspondido, y todo estaba horriblemente claro.

Pero muy lejos de los pensamientos negativos que anidaban en la cabeza del chico, la ojiverde no conseguía enlazar una idea con otra después de aquello. Quizás sólo había una cosa que sabía.

No con poca timidez, la japonesa deslizó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Shaoran y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él, esperando a que se animase a alzar la mirada algún día.

El chino parpadeó confundido ante eso y por unos instantes creyó que sus sentidos le estaban engañando cruelmente, pero al levantar la cabeza se encontró con aquellas lagunas verdes brillando de forma extraña y que, junto a unas mejillas arreboladas, hacían a Sakura todavía más hermosa de lo que era por naturaleza. Tardó unos segundos en entender la situación, pero un destello iluminó su mente y el hecho de que ella claramente le estaba incitando a repetir la experiencia anterior consiguió hacerle reaccionar.

Sakura entornó sus ojos y aguardó hasta que aquellos labios volvieron a aprisionar los suyos en un beso más real que el anterior, pues en éste se sentía con la suficiente energía y deseo de continuar como para corresponder los movimientos delicados pero enérgicos de la boca del chico.

La nieve chocaba con fuerza contra los cristales empañados y el cielo tormentoso se mostraba tan impávido como siempre. El canto del viento acariciando los abetos era casi una nana. Un trueno sonó fuertemente en la distancia y hasta la tierra pareció sobresaltarse…

Sin embargo, dentro de aquella cabaña, para dos personas no existía nada más allá que quien tenían enfrente. Luego de un rato bastante largo ya habían perdido la cuenta de los besos consumados, y aunque eran en un principio inexpertos, finalmente ambos pudieron acomodarse a las exigencias latentes en la boca del otro y encajar sus movimientos suaves como si se tratase de un mecanismo perfecto, como de dos mitades de un todo que se unían en ese momento.

Shaoran sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y casi sin saber cómo los dedos de la mano que antes descansaba en la mejilla de la chica ahora se deslizaban tímidamente por la suave espalda, hasta llegar a su destino: el finísimo talle de la castaña. Con fuerza la atrajo hacia él y profundizó el beso un tanto más, sintiendo los latidos de su propio corazón acompasados con los del corazón de la delicada flor que se estremecía con cada sutil caricia.

Los dedos de Sakura alcanzaron su nuca, acariciando revoltosamente su cabello; sentía que si no se aferraba a él, de alguna manera acabaría soltándose y cayendo desde lo alto del cielo que ahora sentía tocar con sus propias manos. Una sensación de vértigo aún mayor se apoderó de ella al notar el edredón bajo su espalda.

Repentinamente, la fría manta la hizo despertar de su estado hipnótico, y al verse recostada sobre la cama y con el peso del chico sobre ella se sobresaltó instintivamente.

Esa reacción fue suficiente para darle a entender a Shaoran que era hora de detenerse. Separó con suavidad y pesar su boca de aquellos labios de fresa y volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse a una coloradísima Sakura que prácticamente se deshacía entre sus brazos y temblaba como una hoja. Observó con algo de desconcierto que en aquel rostro se dejaba ver algo de inseguridad, y aquello provocó una tímida sonrisa por parte de él, comprendiendo el temor inconsciente de la chica.

—Tranquila —la calmó—, no pensaba hacer nada…

La japonesa abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se tiñó de un granate vivo.

¿Tan asustada estaba ante la novedad y el torbellino de sensaciones que se abalanzaban sobre ella, confundiéndola de tal manera que ni su confianza en él había prevalecido?

No, nada de eso. Si de algo estaba segura era de que Shaoran jamás pretendería propasarse con ella.

Vio ensombrecerse un tanto la mirada del chico, que antes brillaba de una forma que pocas veces había tenido la afortunada oportunidad de contemplar, y supo que tenía que hacerle entender que confiaba plenamente en él, ahora y siempre y desde hacía mucho ya.

—Lo sé… —susurró volviendo a abrazarse a su nuca—, lo sé…

El chino esbozó una sonrisa y se sonrojó levemente al notar la palpable seguridad de sus palabras.

Haciendo acopio de valor una vez más, se atrevió a besar su mejilla para luego recostarse a su lado, quedando cara a cara y contemplando los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. La verdad era que no sabía si aquello se esfumaría mañana, como si se tratara de un sueño, pero lo viviría de la mejor manera posible, fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurriese después.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Qué munito… De acuerdo, no vale que lo diga yo. Este capítulo estuvo bien meloso, la verdad, y espero que a quien no le guste demasiado tanto azúcar por todas partes no se haya muerto de empacho n.n… Bien, Sakura y Shaoran no son ningún misterio, ciertamente, y por fin se consumó algo. Sin embargo, también entre Tomoyo y Eriol parece estarse creando una atmósfera un tanto extraña, así que, para los amantes de esta pareja, recen porque la cosa no cambie de un momento a otro o se quede en nada… juju.**

Saludos a todos y gracias por los reviews nn. Y los que no dejen, pues... anímense. Aunque sean cinco palabritas, dos segundos de su preciado tiempo, y me conformo hasta con que me insulten.

¡Besos!


	9. Confusión y remordimientos

**CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece... etc, etc, etc... Maburro...

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: "Confusión y remordimientos"**

Nunca había besado a alguien. Nunca, nunca… Y ahora, sin embargo…

Shaoran se acomodó mejor sobre la colcha desordenada, que ya sólo tapaba el colchón parcialmente, y volvió a hundir su cabeza entre el revoltijo de cabello castaño dorado. Cada milímetro de esa suave cabellera olía a fresas y traía a su mente reminiscencias primaverales. Todo parecía querer transportarlo a una dimensión diferente, al mismo paraje en sus sueños en los que muchas veces había podido imaginar tener a Sakura como ahora… En realidad, le costaba tanto creer que estuviera pasando de verdad que prefería no pensar en ello, seguramente por temor a que fuera una engañifa de sus sentidos alterados.

Dirigió su vista a la ventana intentando despejar un poco su mente y vio que el cielo seguía encapotado, pero ya no nevaba como antes.

—La tormenta ya ha pasado —dijo casi para sí.

—Hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo… —comentó Sakura en voz muy bajita—, creo que deberíamos volver…, pueden estar preocupados…

Shaoran reaccionó ante esas palabras abriendo los ojos como platos, para luego dar un respingo y saltar literalmente de la cama, como si ésta de repente quemara.

¡Y es que no había reparado en lo que podrían pensar sus amigos¡¿Cuántas horas, minutos y segundos transcurrieron desde que se encontraron en la nieve hasta que acabaron de esa forma¡No quería ni pensar en las bromitas que Tomoyo y Eriol harían a costa suya¡Casi podía oír sus comentarios!

Sakura rió, divertida pero disimuladamente, desde la cama. La cara rojísima de Shaoran, que ahora estaba sentado y estático en el suelo, era un espectáculo del que estaba disfrutando bastante. Entonces decidió hacer algo para intimidarle todavía un poquito más…

—¿Sabes? —murmuró muy cerca de su oído, ocasionando en Shaoran una sorpresa tal que estuvo a punto de pegar un grito—. Ya ni siquiera me duele el pie…

El chico bajó la cabeza intentando controlar la presión de la sangre sobre sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse, pero su idea se vio frustrada al sentir que Sakura depositaba un suave beso cercano al lóbulo de su oreja.

Aquello por poco le provoca un paro cardíaco.

Sakura sonrió entretenida al descubrir que el jugar con los nervios del pobre chico era algo que le encantaba. Ya lo había tomado desprevenido por los hombros y, aunque le daba la espalda avergonzado, sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate.

Pensaba plantarle otro beso, esta vez más cercano a la comisura de sus labios cuando oyó los cristales de la ventana estallar sonoramente.

Ambos se incorporaron al instante y contemplaron con asombro la figura de una enorme pantera negra acechándoles inmóvil, esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Rápido o no llegaremos!

—Pero ¿dónde está?

—No sé en qué lugar exactamente, pero es una Magia poderosísima y seguramente demasiado peligrosa… ¡Diablos! Lo más probable es que Sakura no lo haya notado; no sé qué ocurre últimamente con su magia, pero ya es preocupante…

—Intentaré rastrear la fuente de poder…

—¡Maldita ventisca, si tan sólo nos dejara avanzar más rápido…!

—¡¡¡Hiiragizawa, los encontré!!!

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Shaoran, cuidado!

El rayo de luz rubí que la pantera usó para atacar fue hábilmente esquivado de un salto por parte del chico, que aterrizó descuidadamente sobre una de las mesas de la cabaña.

Aquél animal negro era increíblemente veloz y se lucía con sus saltos sobre los muebles, destrozando todo a su paso y siempre con las fuerzas renovadas, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Un movimiento en falso y pasarían a la historia.

—¡No podemos estar siempre evitando sus ataques! —protestó Shaoran—. ¡Tenemos que atacarle nosotros también o estaremos así hasta la eternidad…, si es que no nos mata antes!

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —Sakura esquivó un golpe a último momento—. ¡Si prácticamente no nos da tiempo a respirar!

—Yo lo distraeré, tú encárgate de sellar su poder de alguna manera…

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se paró en seco. Aquello no era una idea que le agradara demasiado.

—¡No! —se opuso—. ¡No puedes hacer de carnada!

—No es momento para esas cosas —le respondió él con sequedad—. Es lo único que podemos hacer. Yo no tengo poder suficiente como para sellarlo, y tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo, por lo tanto me encargaré de lo que está a mi alcance y tú de encerrarlo¿de acuerdo?

No le gustaba tener que hablarle así, pero la preocupación de Sakura por los demás podría fácilmente convertirse en una desventaja. Y tampoco pensaba dejar que se enfrentara sola al demonio.

La mirada fría de Shaoran la hizo entrar en razón y, aunque muy a su pesar, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Bien —Él le sonrió brevemente, para después clavar sus ojos en la pantera—. _¡Leidi Zhao Lai!_

El rayo golpeó con fuerza la ventana haciendo estallar el cristal en cientos de pedacitos. La bestia había saltado a tiempo y esquivado la tormenta eléctrica. Los ojos rojos del animal dirigieron ahora toda su atención a Shaoran, quien esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahora que había conseguido captar su atención, Sakura podría hacer su trabajo.

La castaña sacó la llave estrella de debajo de su chaqueta y recitó el conjuro que liberaría su poder. Con el báculo ya en su mano, decidió que ese sería el momento perfecto para atacar al animal desprevenido e inmovilizarlo.

La pantera fue esquivando golpes de espada con suma destreza mientras Shaoran recibía alguno que otro fuerte zarpazo.

Finalmente, el animal consiguió arrinconarlo contra una de las esquinas. Shaoran pudo contemplarlo desde demasiado cerca, y aquello hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. La pantera alzó una de sus garras, dispuesta a darle el que sería el último golpe.

—¡"WOOD"!

Cientos de ramas surgieron de la Carta y se dirigieron ávidamente al encuentro con el felino, atrapándole y estrangulándole.

—¡Ya está! —se alegró la japonesa.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante al ver que las ramas de "Wood" caían al suelo desatadas y la pantera quedaba nuevamente libre.

Al parecer, esa cantidad de Magia no bastaba para apresarla.

—Pero ¿qué…¡¿Cómo se ha liberado?! —se desesperó Sakura—. No lo entiendo… ¿de qué manera puedo destruirlo entonces…?

Usar a "Firey" en una cabaña de madera cerrada sería demasiado peligroso, "Watery" tampoco podría hacer nada en especial, una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con "Fight" o "Power" sería demasiado arriesgado…

Sakura bajó la cabeza intentando que las ideas vinieran a su mente de una vez por todas, estando ya harta de no poder hacer nada contra aquellas criaturas.

Viró la vista y se encontró con un agotado Shaoran, que permanecía herido y recostado contra una de las esquinas, con la mirada clavada en la pantera que tenía a pocos metros de él y que no se movía en absoluto, como esperando atacar a quien suspirara primero.

Definitivamente Sakura quería pelear y vencer, defender a la gente que amaba… ¡No dejaría que lastimaran a sus seres más queridos!

En ese momento, una de las Cartas del Mazo brilló y se separó de las demás, quedando frente a su ama, que leyó su nombre en un susurro.

—"Luz"…

De repente comprendió que la Luz era lo único que podría vencer a bestias como aquellas, todas nacidas de la Oscuridad… Debía jugar su última carta en esto.

—¡"LIGHT!"

Un haz de luz iluminó por completo la estancia y cegó a los que estaban allí, al mismo tiempo que se pegaba a la piel del felino haciéndola derretirse y desperdigarse sus partículas entre las motas de polvo, los copos de nieve y el aire.

La carta mágica descendió aún iluminada hasta la mano de su dueña, quien la recibió algo sobresaltada todavía. Una extraña atmósfera de calma hizo acto de presencia, dándoles tiempo a Sakura y Shaoran a respirar aliviados y asegurarse de que ya no quedaba rastro del espectro cuadrúpedo.

De repente, Sakura volvió a concentrarse en la presencia del chico. Permanecía en el suelo, con su espada recostada contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó acercándose tímidamente.

—Sí…, eso creo.

—Qué suerte… No pasó nada, después de todo.

—¿Ves cómo estabas exagerando?

Aquella pequeña sonrisa burlona por parte de Shaoran no fue pasada por alto por la chica que, lejos de enfadarse, sonrió y suspiró aliviada.

—¿Cómo supiste qué carta usar? —se interesó él.

—Bueno…, la verdad es que fue más un impulso que otra cosa. Simplemente se me ocurrió, sin más.

—Eso significa que estás recuperando tus poderes, ese tipo de instinto no hace más que confirmarlo.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —se alegró ella.

—Claro…

El chico no explicó nada más al ver que la agotada castaña se había rendido finalmente al sueño y la atajó a tiempo entre sus brazos. Al igual que cuando tuvo que transformar las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura, el usar tanta magia junta consiguió dejarla exhausta.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa al verla durmiendo de esa forma tan tranquila y despreocupada de todo, como una niñita inconsciente de cualquier peligro.

—¡¡¡Vaya!!!

El grito al unísono de tres voces tras la puerta abierta lo hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la mirada con desconcierto y para su sorpresa se encontró con nada más y nada menos que tres de sus compañeros de clase…

Daidouji, Hiiragizawa y ese idiota…

—¡Al final Kaoru tenía razón, estabais aquí! —se asombró Tomoyo.

—Tuvimos suerte en encontraros —aseguró Himura—, con tanta Magia desperdigada últimamente es complicado sentir las presencias más cercanas con claridad.

—¿Os enfrentasteis solos al demonio? —interrogó el inglés en un tono más serio de lo normal.

El chino asintió con un gesto.

Eriol se llevó el puño al mentón en un gesto de meditación profunda.

—Entonces… ¿por eso tardabais tanto?

El tono de voz de la reencarnación del Mago Clow había abandonado la seriedad para dedicarse a la burla completamente, acompañada de una mirada pícara. Los demás tardaron un segundo en procesar la información, pero acabaron uniéndose al instante a las insistentes miradas de inquisición.

Shaoran se sonrojó por completo sin saber qué responder a aquello.

¿Acaso esperaban que les dijera así como así que su tardanza no se había debido exactamente a la derrota del demonio¿Esperaban que les dijera que Sakura y él habían estado demasiado ocupados besándose desde que entraron en esa cabaña…?

¡Por Dios, no!

Los tres espectadores estallaron en carcajadas ante el bochorno del castaño, imaginando apenas el motivo de su timidez, pero cesaron en su propósito al recibir una mirada asesina de parte de la misma causa de sus risas.

—Bueno…, aquí el ambiente está muy cargado y será mejor que regresemos —sugirió Tomoyo intentando desviar el tema de la conversación—. Además, si los profesores se dan cuenta de que, siendo tan tarde, estamos fuera, se preocuparán y empezarán a buscarnos… Y eso sólo nos traerá más problemas.

—Tienes razón —se enserió el peliverde—. Vamos… Hum, Li¿quieres que la lleve?

Cuando Shaoran entendió que se refería a Sakura —que aún dormía—, no se molestó siquiera en dar una negativa. Con gesto de mal genio y evidente molestia por la presencia del chico, se incorporó, se las arregló como pudo para colocar a Sakura sobre su espalda y se dispuso a llevarla. En pocos segundos se encontraba ya fuera de la cabaña y dándoles la espalda a los demás, sin comentar nada.

Los tres restantes se miraron entre ellos con una mirada que parecía ser de resignación y a la vez algo de mofa.

—Vaya… —se rió levemente Eriol—, tal parece que no te será fácil congeniar con él¿eh? No te preocupes, conmigo era igual…

—Es más difícil de lo que creía —bufó Kaoru con pesimismo—. Se está pasando; no puede ser tan insociable, yo no le he hecho nada.

Tomoyo y Eriol intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

—No te preocupes —le consoló ella—, no es que sea poco sociable. Lo que pasa es que te has metido con su punto débil. Pero tranquilo, ya verás que cuando te conozca bien no te tratará así…

—Claro, siempre y cuando no esté Sakura en medio…, porque sino ya te puedes ir preparando.

Ante el comentario de Eriol, el japonés sonrió divertido.

¿Tan sencillo era hacerle enfadar?

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Esto no puede seguir así, Señora. Si permitís que ella recupere todos sus poderes, será más difícil derrotarla y hacer que se subyugue ante la Magia Oscura…

—Silenció —ordenó la hechicera a su lacayo—. Tú no vas a inferir en mis opiniones, no tienes idea de cómo llevar un asunto como este. Sé perfectamente lo que hago.

—¡Pero, mi Señora —insistió—, es muy peligroso!

La aludida evitó mirarle esta vez, esquivando sus ojos y fijando los suyos en la densa negrura del paisaje. En el fondo sabía que ese inepto de su sirviente tenía razón; lo que hacía era bastante arriesgado y podía írsele de las manos en cualquier momento si no estaba lo suficientemente atenta…

Pero ella era lista, muy lista, y no permitiría nunca que esa chiquilla sobrepasara el límite de vida que mentalmente había fijado para ella. Moriría antes de recobrar toda su fuerza y eso sería suficiente.

—¿Sabes lo que conseguiría hundir totalmente a esa chica, Ryuu? —preguntó por fin a su siervo, mirándole de soslayo.

El individuo permaneció en silencio, dándole a entender que no conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Ella suspiró con pesadez. Era un idiota.

—Lo imaginaba, eres demasiado tonto como para darte cuenta de lo que tienes ante tus ojos. Aún así, te lo diré. Los ataques directos no funcionan, esos maguitos de pacotilla se las arreglan bastante bien como para acabar derrotando a mis demonios... De modo que hay que idear otro tipo de estrategia.

La hechicera miró fijamente a los ojos del lacayo para asegurarse de que éste la estaba escuchando con atención. Al confirmarlo, prosiguió:

—Hoy he visto que a lo que más le teme es a que dañen a sus seres queridos¿sabes? Si yo consiguiera herir a la gente de su alrededor, su confianza acabaría destruyéndose y eso le haría completamente receptiva a la Magia Negativa, ya no tendría una barrera de luz tan inescrutable. Algo así la debilitaría y debilitaría también su voluntad… Si acabamos con los que quiere, su Magia Blanca se debilitará y la Magia Oscura ganará terreno en su conciencia cuando se martirice.

—¿Es tal vuestra voluntad, Señora?

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa un tanto macabra y se apresuró a responder.

—Así es. Y ya está fijado mi primer objetivo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Sakura, al fin despiertas!

Al abrir los ojos, la japonesa se encontró rodeada de su grupo de amigas. Chiharu estaba arrodillada a su izquierda y parecía preocupada, mientras Naoko y Rika la observaban de pie.

Sintió la mano de Tomoyo posarse sobre la suya y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento; la verdad es que estaba asustada, no tenía ni idea de en dónde se encontraba y mucho menos de lo que había pasado.

De repente recordó la tormenta de nieve, la cabaña, los besos… y el demonio. Una enorme y ágil pantera negra que se había lanzado sobre ellos. Ella intentó sellarla mientras Shaoran la distraía…

—¡¿Y Shaoran¡¿Dónde está?! —se acordó súbitamente.

—Oh, Li está junto a la chimenea con los demás chicos —le informó Rika—, intentó quedarse aquí hasta que te despertaras, pero Yamazaki se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras.

—Pero… ¿está bien?

—Tranquila —la consoló Tomoyo—, tiene algún que otro rasguño, pero nada grave, te lo aseguro. Debió lastimarse cuando se cayó del techo de la cabaña¿no?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que entendió que Tomoyo había encontrado una perfecta excusa para sus heridas ante quienes no tenían idea de magia.

—¡Sí! Así fue… Vaya susto me dio cuando… se cayó del techo —dijo con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

En ese momento, Eriol junto con Yamazaki llegaron hasta donde estaban las demás.

—Ya te has despertado, por lo que veo —comentó el ojiazul—. Supongo que necesitabas recobrarte.

—La verdad es que sí…, hace mucho que no me pasaba esto de desmayarme —se excusó con una sonrisa.

Los demás pusieron cara de no entender nada.

—Bueno… —se apresuró a decir Sakura al tiempo que se incorporaba—, creo que será mejor que me levante y vaya a ver qué tal están Shaoran y Kaoru, así me ven ya despierta.

No muy lejos de allí, sentados en un enorme sofá y mirando el fuego de la chimenea, dos chicos permanecían callados, uno sin saber qué decir y el otro sin interesarle entablar una conversación.

—O-oye Li… —se atrevió el japonés.

—¿Qué quieres?

La pregunta fue antipática y secamente formulada.

—Bueno…, es que, verás, noto que no hay mucha química entre nosotros y… me gustaría saber si tienes algún problema conmigo, porque yo no…

—No tengo ningún problema —cortó el otro.

—No, no, en serio. A ver, yo no quiero ningún problema contigo, supongo que habremos empezado con mal pie por alguna razón y me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos aunque sea un poquito mejor…

—Como quieras.

Aquella respuesta pronunciada en un tono tan indiferente hizo que Kaoru suspirara algo abatido y hasta harto. Era muchísimo más complicado de lo que se había imaginado… ¿qué podría hacer para que dejara de odiarlo de esa manera? Después de todo, el chico no parecía mala persona y además estaban juntos en esto de la caza de demonios.

—¡Hola!

Ambos se giraron al oír la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas.

—¿Interrumpo? —se apenó al notar que estaban hablando de algo que parecía interesante antes de que llegara.

—No hablábamos de nada primordial —sentenció Shaoran restándole importancia a la conversación, algo que llegó a molestar a Kaoru—. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, supongo que sólo fue la falta de costumbre —explicó mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la cabecera del sillón—, no he usado mi magia desde hace mucho y así tan de repente, pues…

—Pero si has logrado vencer al demonio, eso significa que los entrenamientos sirvieron de algo —se alegró Himura—, vamos mejorando¿eh?

Sakura se limitó a sonreírle como afirmación y forma de agradecimiento.

—Aunque, si los entrenamientos surgen efecto, entonces no entiendo cómo es que tardasteis tanto en volver… ¿ya habíais sentido la presencia del demonio antes que nosotros?

Los dos castaños se pusieron del color de la grana. Ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos para inventarse una excusa conjunta.

De pronto, un recuerdo atravesó la mente de Sakura al ver a Kaoru mirándola seriamente. Aquella tarde, en el puente…

Se separó del sillón con la vista fija en la nada. La garganta se le había secado.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

¿Qué haría ahora para no lastimarle?

Shaoran y Kaoru intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto¿qué le pasaba?

—L-lo siento… —sollozó al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

—¡Sakura¿Adónde vas?

Shaoran se levantó del sofá y comenzó a seguirla.

Kaoru permaneció sentado. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero sería mejor que lo arreglaran entre ellos. Sonrío tristemente y siguió bebiendo la taza de chocolate caliente que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Shaoran al encontrarla en el balcón, apoyada en la balaustrada.

La chica se giró algo sorprendida y le sostuvo la mirada durante pocos segundos, pues al instante agachó la cabeza y se encogió un poco de hombros a causa del frío. El chino se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, intentando rogarle de alguna manera que le explicara lo que ocurría.

—¡No…! —dijo ella en voz baja, moviendo su brazo y haciendo que la soltara—. Vete, por favor.

—¿Por qué¿Qué pasa? —insistió el castaño.

—No…, no me pasa nada. Únicamente quiero estar sola…, por favor.

—Pues dime que me vaya, pero mírame a la cara cuando lo hagas.

Sakura alzó el rostro, que mantuviera oculto parcialmente bajo el flequillo dorado. Sus ojos verdes estaban húmedos y se mordía el labio inferior en señal de desasosiego.

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco al verla así, pero la preocupación pudo más que la sorpresa y acabó aferrándose a la japonesa de forma protectora.

—No llores… No sé lo que te pasa, pero no llores.

Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil entre sus brazos, no sabía qué debía hacer en esos momentos. Su mente y corazón no se ponían de acuerdo y eso lo complicaba todo.

De repente, la imagen de un puente con un arrollo debajo, fluyendo bajo el sol del atardecer, acudió a su mente.

— "_Estoy enamorado de ti…"_

Aquellas palabras aún resonaban en su conciencia. Más de un año había pasado desde aquello y no podía olvidarlo ahora.

Se soltó del abrazo de Shaoran y se separó de él unos cuantos centímetros.

—¡No¡No puedo, no podemos…! Yo no…, yo no… —casi gritó, con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —se impacientó él.

Sakura posó su mano en una de las mejillas del chico, que seguía sin comprender.

—Tú y yo… no podemos… —intentó explicarse, aunque de forma escasísima—, no puedo hacerle eso a Kaoru…, no puedo…

—¿Himura…¿Qué…?

Shaoran apartó su rostro a un lado, abandonando el contacto de la mano de Sakura.

—Entiendo —dijo él, luego de un rato y todavía desviando la mirada—. Es normal, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sakura parpadeó confusa.

—Me alegro por ti… Y descuida, no voy a interferir más. Ahora, si me disculpas…, tengo que irme. Ya es muy tarde.

El chico caminó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta de entrada a la cabaña y se adentró en ella sin mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que, si giraba la vista, no aguantaría las ganas de volver y besarla como había hecho antes, en la cabaña.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y siguió caminando hacia el salón. Al llegar, se encontró con la mirada parda de Kaoru Himura.

Esta vez, en vez de mirarlo con furia como el chico de pelo verde esperaba que hiciera, Shaoran sólo lo miró tristemente y con algo de resignación. Bajó la mirada intentando buscar algo de valor para pronunciar las palabras adecuadas.

—Perdóname —dijo el chino, guardándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba—. No tendría por qué haberte tratado así, después de todo, tú no tienes la culpa de que Sakura se haya enamorado de ti.

—¿Cómo dices…? —se asombró Kaoru.

—Que tú no tienes la culpa de que ella se haya… enamorado de ti. He sido bastante iluso, la verdad, y siento mucho haber…

—¡¿Qué dices¡Sakura no está enamorada de mí!

—Déjalo ya, no tiene importancia —insistió—. Me voy a dormir, me da igual si me perdonas o no, yo ya me he disculpado.

—Pero es que creo que has entendido mal las cosas —le retrucó—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea estúpida?

—Ella dijo que no podía estar conmigo por ti.

Kaoru abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, pero al final pareció entender lo que le ocurría a Sakura.

—Pero lo has entendido mal —prosiguió—. No tiene que ver con que ella sienta algo por mí, supongo que será por algo que pasó el año pasado…

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, tomando asiento enfrente suyo.

—Verás…

Flash Back

El arrollo fluía bajo el puente del parque de Tomoeda. Dos chicos de aproximadamente 14 años mantenían sus ojos fijos en el agua que se colaba entre las piedras y brillaba dorada debido al sol del ocaso.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó la niña de cabello castaño dorado con una sonrisa.

El chico de pelo verde —colorado así gracias a la ayuda de un potente tinte que había usado la semana pasada, ocultando su melena castaña— respiró para serenarse y se armó de valor para mirarla a los ojos.

—Sakura…, en este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, no he podido evitar sentir algo por ti que va más allá de una simple amistad —admitió con algo de vergüenza—. Eres… una persona muy especial para mí; la más importante y yo…

La japonesa observaba a su interlocutor, sorprendida y algo paralizada. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Se imaginaba adónde estaba queriendo llegar y la impresión la estaba dejando tan muda como atemorizada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que…

—Kaoru…, yo…

—…estoy enamorado de ti.

Sakura cerró los ojos con tristeza. Por su mente pasaron momentos anteriores y una confesión en especial, en el Templo Tsukimine, hacía dos años.

—-"_Que yo te quiero, Sakura_…"

El recuerdo de aquella voz la hizo sonreír nostálgicamente. Suspiró con pesar, preparándose para responder.

Fin Flash Back

—¿Y… qué te contestó?

Kaoru rió ligeramente ante la ingenuidad de su compañero.

—¿Y qué esperabas que me dijera? —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

El otro guardó silencio y esperó a que continuara.

—Pues me dijo que no podía corresponderme porque estaba enamorada de otra persona… Por eso me sorprendí al escuchar tu nombre en el Instituto la primera vez. Sakura ya me había hablado un poco de ti…, aunque no dijo nada de tu carácter huraño y lo mal que te llevas con quien se le acerca demasiado… —explicó con una sonrisa

El chino abrió los ojos con no poca sorpresa, provocando una sonora risa en el otro joven.

—Mira que eres lento en darte cuenta de las cosas…

Shaoran ignoró el comentario y se limitó a procesar la información, pero a medio proceso Kaoru le interrumpió nuevamente.

—Jamás conocí a nadie que se le pareciera —prosiguió—. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella poco tiempo después de que nos encontráramos por primera vez en las vacaciones de verano de dos años atrás. Es la chica más bonita y alegre que he visto en mi vida y no puedo decir que no la siga queriendo, porque mentiría.

El heredero de los Li bajó la cabeza, sin decir nada.

—Has interpretado mal a Sakura…, lo que yo creo es que lo que siente es más pena que otra cosa. Simplemente no quiere hacerme daño, conociendo mis sentimientos.

El fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea y era un buen acompañante en la velada, haciendo el ambiente algo más llevadero. Hubo aproximadamente unos dos o tres minutos de silencio hasta que el japonés se dignó a hablar nuevamente.

—Tengo completamente asumido que Sakura jamás me verá como algo que no sea un mejor amigo, y aunque eso no signifique que no me duela, no puedo dejar de vivir por ello. Lo único que quiero es que esté bien, y si no es conmigo…, pues muchísimo mejor que sea con la persona de la que está realmente enamorada¿no crees?

Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ese chico. Si bien los celos eran algo que lo cegaban por momentos, sabía perfectamente cómo de horrible se sentía aquello, pues lo había vivido en carne propia cuando era un niño, soñando con una Sakura muy enamorada de Yukito; y así también hacía unos minutos, cuando creyó que Kaoru se había convertido en algo más para ella.

—Lo siento mucho —atinó a decir—. Sé cómo te sientes y no se lo deseo a nadie…

—No te preocupes por eso, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Encontraré a alguien que me corresponda cuando sea el momento adecuado…, y si no es Sakura…, pues no tengo nada que hacer más que esperar.

—Eres mejor persona de lo que suponía —dijo Shaoran haciendo una mueca similar a una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Tú estabas apunto de hacer lo mismo hace un momento.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de comprensión.

—Lo que hay que hacer ahora es ir a buscar a esa niña y aclararle las cosas de una vez —rió Kaoru mientras se levantaba y empujaba a su vez a Shaoran también, llevándolo consigo.

En el balcón, la japonesa seguía en el mismo lugar. No se había movido ni un ápice desde que Shaoran había entrado por esa puerta.

Se debatía interiormente, pensando en si lo que había hecho estaba bien. Es cierto que no quería herir a un amigo tan bueno como lo era Kaoru, pero al decir aquello había salido perjudicado Shaoran también, y hasta ella misma.

—¡¡¡Sakurita!!!

Sakura alzó la mirada al reconocer la voz de Kaoru a pocos metros.

—Bueno, pasaba por aquí cuando me encontré a este chico perdido en la cabaña y con cara de mala leche —bromeó hablando del ambarino, al que había arrastrado hasta allí con él—, así que pensé que eso podía tener algo que ver con vuestra charla.

Shaoran miró a Sakura y ella lo miró a él. No sabían qué decirse.

—Ejem…, pues…, como yo aquí sobro, os dejo —comentó con una sonrisa pícara—. Y tú, Sakura, no seas boba y no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error de hace un momento. Espero que todo se solucione de una vez, que ya va siendo hora. Quiero ver que entráis a la cabaña agarraditos de la mano y ya me comentaréis los nombres de los niños, que un padrino debe tener cuenta de eso.

Los dos castaños se sonrojaron a más no poder mientras veían a Kaoru volver a entrar en la cabaña y perderse entre sus pasillos.

—Esto…, Shaoran… —empezó a decir la japonesa—, perdóname por lo de antes… Si te he hecho daño, yo no… Bueno, no era lo que pretendía… Es que…

—Ya —la interrumpió él—. Ya sé porqué dijiste eso, el que entendió mal fui yo… No te preocupes. Himura ya me lo ha explicado.

—Y… ¿no estás enfadado? —preguntó ella.

—Claro que no. —La tranquilizó con una sonrisa—. Lo que hiciste fue muy noble…

El rostro de Sakura se tiñó de un rojo algo más fuerte.

—Aunque... —El ceño del ambarino se agudizó y evitó mirarla—. Me entraron unas ganas impresionantes de matarlo cuando creí que tú…, bueno…

La japonesa rió ante un gesto de enfado tan infantil, algo que no había perdido pese a los tres años transcurridos. Luego recobró la calma y, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, permaneció con sus ojos verdes clavados en Shaoran hasta que éste la miró de nuevo.

Por un momento simplemente se sonrieron con algo de timidez, algo que a Sakura le recordó a aquella vez en el aeropuerto.

Pero no, esta vez no cometería el mismo error… no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó ella dando un paso adelante, acortando distancias.

—Entonces…

Él también avanzó a su encuentro, quedando a escasos centímetros. Pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de la cintura de la chica, que no puso ninguna resistencia.

A su vez, Sakura rodeó el cuello del castaño con delicadeza y entornó los ojos, adivinando lo que vendría a continuación, algo que esperaba con las mismas ansias que él desde el momento en el que probaron por última vez los labios del otro en la cabaña.

—Te quiero… —susurró él, de modo que sólo ella pudiera escucharle.

Sakura sintió su cara arder y un escalofrío trepar desde su espalda hasta su nuca. Dos palabras… Algo tan simple, y sin embargo, algo que consiguió hacerla inmensamente feliz y olvidarse completamente del mundo ajeno a ellos.

—Y yo a ti.

Shaoran sonrió abiertamente ante aquella confesión que llevaba ambicionando tanto tiempo, llegando a creer que aquello tan lejano jamás se cumpliría.

Y lentamente hicieron inexistente el espacio que existía entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un beso en el que se volcaban todas las esperanzas y anhelos de ambos.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** n.n Gomen por el retraso… Tuve complicaciones para poder conectarme y dejar el capítulo (bueno, en realidad para dejar todos los capítulos de las tres historias que estoy subiendo a la vez xDD). Sin embargo, here I'm. Y vengo con los bolsillos cargaditos de azúcar, aparentemente. Pero no se me quejen los más heavies, que al menos puse un demonio xD. Mi más sentido pésame para los fans del E+T; soy consciente de que en este capítulo no hubo nada, pero ténganme paciencia, que esto de las parejitas es bastante liante y hay que organizarse bien… Tranquilos, que ya habrá más en los capítulos venideros. No sé si compensa, pero hubo bastante S+S (a mí me compensaría, pero eso no vale xD), y además también supimos de qué iba la cosa con el lindo de Kaoru. ¿Y la mala malísima¿Quién es, quién es¿Y qué quiere hacer¿Cuál es su primer objetivo? Ah…, eso ya se verá… Nuevamente, paciencia para quienes les interese este intento de historia. 

Gracias especialmente a **Marie**, **Diana Prenze**, **Lady Fiorella** y **Vanessa Li Potter**... ¡el capi va dedicado a ustedes!


	10. Interrupciones inoportunas

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque yo no soy ni siquiera una cuarta parte de las CLAMP…**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10: "Interrupciones inoportunas"

—Buenas noches…

—Hasta mañana. Nos vemos en la cafetería…

La chica abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación en tinieblas y, luego de dirigir una última mirada a quien ya se marchaba rumbo a su cuarto, la cerró tras de sí y se cargó contra la madera, sintiendo su espalda hacer contacto con el material. Aquello le dio la sensación de haber vuelto a la tierra, pues llevaba todo el día en las nubes. Sonrió complacida y con los ojos aún cerrados. Se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró levemente.

—¡Vaya, al fin llegas!

Sakura dio un respingo al reconocer la alegre voz de Rika. Abrió los ojos y, entre la oscuridad, pudo distinguir a su grupo de amigas sentadas en ronda en medio de la habitación, con una linterna como única fuente de luz.

¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo?

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó para saciar su curiosidad.

—¡Oh! Nada, nada…, es sólo que queríamos continuar la ronda de historias de miedo y, como ya es muy tarde, si nos ven en la cafetería nos mandarán a dormir —explicó Chiharu.

La castaña sintió un escalofrío trepar por su espalda. ¿Historias de miedo…?

—Ya veo…

—Como has estado todo el día "perdida", no sabíamos si esperarte o no —comentó Rika—, pero por lo que se ve no te apetece escuchar historias de fantasmas¿eh?

El grupo rió ante el comentario. Cierto era que Sakura le tenía un miedo horrible a esos cuentos desde que era pequeña, algo que ni el tiempo había sabido curar.

Porque hay cosas que no se olvidan, por más que pasen los años, sobre todo si se trata de los sentimientos. Frustraciones, alegrías, tristezas, miedos, amistades…,

…amores…

Sakura se ruborizó al instante al hacer esa reflexión y recordar los sucesos de ese día.

—¿Y ese sonrojo a qué viene? —preguntó una divertida Tomoyo—. No has venido en toda la tarde¿se puede saber qué hiciste para que ahora te avergüences?

La aludida optó por guardar silencio y procedió a sentarse junto a las demás, a ver si así se distraía un poco y despejaba la mente, que bastante falta le hacía.

—Bueno¿seguimos con mi historia? Ya casi estamos en la parte en la que aparece el fantasma, no estaría bien dejarla así —dijo Naoko con aire de súplica.

Salvo Sakura, las restantes asintieron emocionadas, incitándole a seguir con el relato.

—¡Espera, espera! —recordó Chiharu de repente—. Es que me estoy helando, aquí empieza a hacer mucho frío… ¿vosotras no tenéis frío?

—Bueno, un poco —admitió Tomoyo—. Deberíamos encender la calefacción¿dónde está?

—Creo que el interruptor está en esa esquina —explicó Rika señalando hacia uno de los rincones en penumbras—. Ten cuidado, no vayas a tropezar, que no se ve nada.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó Chiharu mientras se levantaba y avanzaba con cuidado hacia allí.

—Vaya, pues yo no tengo frío —se sorprendió un poco Sakura—, yo estoy bien así.

Tomoyo la miró por un momento y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

—Pues es normal, nosotras no tenemos dos chaquetas.

La castaña se fijó en su ropa y, efectivamente, sobre su chaqueta tenía encima colocada otra, de un color verde oscuro. Reconoció la prenda al instante y se incorporó rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta.

**Flash Back**

—Tienes frío —había dicho él. Prácticamente fue una acusación.

—¿Eh¡No, no, nada de eso! —se apresuró a decir la japonesa, acurrucándose más en el abrazo del chico.

—¿Segura de que no quieres entrar a la cabaña?

—¿Seguro de que no quieres quedarte un rato más así?

Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas durante un rato; ceder no estaba en los planes de ninguno. Aún así, ante esa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes suplicantes, Shaoran no pudo sino resignarse a dejar su voluntad para otro momento. Pero no todo estaba perdido, todavía podía hacer algo para salirse con la suya.

—¿Hoe¿Qué…?

Dejó de abrigarla con el calor de su cercanía durante el tiempo que le tomó quitarse la chaqueta y colocarla por encima de los hombros de Sakura, para luego volver a su posición anterior.

—¿Así mejor?

Ella asintió tímidamente, para después agregar en voz baja:

—Pero te vas a helar…

El castaño sonrió ante su preocupación y la estrechó más fuertemente contra sí.

—Cállate… —susurró graciosamente en su oído.

La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar sin más. Sabía que, por mucho que insistiera, no le haría caso de nuevo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Las demás la miraron un tanto estupefactas, intentando comprender.

—¡Ayyy¡Lo olvidé por completo! Espero que no se haya ido ya a dormir …

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que se encontró fue a Shaoran a punto de llamar con el puño.

—Ahm…, bueno…, sólo venía…

—Porque me he olvidado de devolverte la chaqueta —terminó ella con una sonrisa—. Toma. —Se la dio—. Ahora mismo iba a devolvértela.

—Gracias…

Durante unos instantes no hicieron más que simplemente mirarse. Había sido un día bastante extraño, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de nada, sino todo lo contrario.

—Esto…

Ambos desviaron su atención del otro al oír la voz de Rika. Habían estado tan ensimismados que ni siquiera advirtieron la presencia de las chicas, que presenciaban la escena.

—Li, si quieres puedes pasar —ofreció Chiharu—, no tienes que quedarte en la puerta…

—No, no… Gracias, pero será mejor que me vuelva. Es tardísimo —dijo atropelladamente, sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso al saber que no habían estado solos y las amigas de Sakura miraban cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Como quieras —sonrió Tomoyo—, pero apenas son las diez…, yo no creo que sea tan tarde.

—Es verdad —apoyó Rika—. Si gustas, puedes quedarte con nosotras un rato. Kaoru, Yamazaki y Hiiragizawa tampoco tardarán mucho en venir, estamos contando historias de fantasmas y prometieron aparecerse... A saber qué historia se inventarán ahora esos dos.

Shaoran bajó la mirada buscando encontrar los ojos de Sakura, para así confirmar ciertas sospechas. Al ver que la chica tenía la misma cara de susto que siempre que se hablaba del tema de los fantasmas, comprobó que su teoría no debía alejarse demasiado de la realidad; Sakura había evitado por todos los medios el regresar a la cabaña para así no tener que escuchar los relatos.

Ante esa carita de niña asustada que tenía, no pudo dar una negativa y dejarla sola frente a aquellos cuentos que la aterrorizaban tanto.

—Está bien…, me quedaré un rato —aceptó resignado.

—¡Aquí están los refrescos! —sonó la voz de Kaoru, que hizo su entrada en la habitación cargado de botellas de gaseosa y similares.

Los ojos del chico pasaron por todas las personas que estaban allí, hasta detenerse ante los dos hechiceros que lo miraban fijamente también.

—Vaya… —comenzó a decir, con una sonrisa astuta de oreja a oreja—, veo que ya os habéis arreglado¿eh?

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Kaho.

—No es nada —le sonrió—, cargar unas cuantas cajas no me viene mal, el ejercicio es bastante saludable.

Eriol le regaló una mirada llena de cariño a la profesora, que colocó la última caja en el suelo y se dirigió a su lado.

—¿Qué tal marchan las cosas¿Sakura está bien? La verdad es que no me he atrevido a preguntarle nada…, parece muy empeñada en ocultar que algo va mal.

—Sakura está bien y la situación controlada. No temo que le ocurra nada, es una chica muy fuerte y siempre ha podido salir de todos los problemas que se le presentaron. No por nada es mi heredera favorita.

La mujer sonrió ante el calificativo y añadió:

—Es extraño que te fíes tanto de alguien, Eriol… Eso demuestra que la quieres mucho.

—Eso se debe a que es una chica muy especial —corrigió el ojiazul—, aunque la verdad es que la adoro, sí.

—Muchas veces he llegado a preguntarme si no estabas enamorado de ella. Ese cariño no se lo tienes a todo el mundo.

La reencarnación de Clow sonrió con algo de tristeza. Si ella supiera…

—Quiero mucho a Sakura, pero no en ese sentido. Para mí es casi como una hija o una hermana pequeña, jamás la he visto como otra cosa. Además… yo ya estoy enamorado… de otra persona.

Kaho Mitsuki lo miró algo confusa, jamás había notado que observara a nadie de esa manera si descontamos a Sakura, pues acababa de entender que aquello no era amor sino un cariño muy arraigado.

—Pues me alegraría mucho si encontraras al fin a una persona con la que compartir tu vida, Eriol. Siempre has estado muy solo y ya es hora de que alguien entienda a un niño con mentalidad de viejo loco —rió.

—Pues tú siempre me has entendido.

La profesora no dijo nada y se limitó a observarlo, tan sereno. Transmitía una tranquilidad abrumadora, aunque sus ojos delataban que se debatía interiormente, algo que sólo conseguiría notar quien lo conociera realmente bien.

Finalmente, el chico suspiró y clavó sus ojos en ella.

Estaba decidido.

—Verás, Kaho…, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho decirte esto, pero yo me he dado cuenta de que realmente…

—-¡¡¡Eh, Hiiragizawa!!!

La voz de un Yamazaki que llegaba corriendo desde el comedor logró interrumpirlo. Ahogó una maldición y miró al chico que se acercaba.

Vaya, ahora entendía lo mal que debió pasarlo Shaoran de niño cada vez que lo interrumpían y evitaban su declaración.

¡Era realmente frustrante!

Pese a eso, mantuvo la compostura y sonrió. No tenía porqué enfadarse con Yamazaki, después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de haber llegado en un momento tan poco oportuno.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el inglés.

—¿Recuerdas que habíamos quedado en ir con las chicas a contar historias¿Te vienes?

—Ah… —La verdad es que lo había olvidado—. Claro, enseguida voy.

Miró por última vez a la mujer de cabellera castaña, como esperando que ésta le dijera que se detuviera un momento y se quedara con ella.

Pero, como es obvio, nada de eso ocurrió.

Lentamente se giró y emprendió la marcha junto con su compañero.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—La chica siguió avanzando por el bosque, que estaba en plena oscuridad. Sentía el ruido de sus propios pasos sobre la hojarasca. Se encontraba completamente sola: sus amigos ya habían desaparecido, uno tras otro, como decía la leyenda. La mujer de blanco se los había llevado a todos… y ahora vendría a buscarla a ella.

Todos los presentes escuchaban con atención el relato de Naoko. O, bueno, casi todos…

—De pronto, sintió una corriente de aire gélido recorrer su espalda. Intentando mentalizarse y no prestar atención a las extrañas presencias y cambios de temperatura, continuó avanzando por el estrecho sendero que se abría paso entre los árboles, cuando lo vio: frente a ella y rodeada de una luz completamente blanca se hallaba la princesa a la que, tal y como contaban, le habían arrancado los ojos y en lugar de ellos conservaba dos cuencas vacías.

Sakura cerró con fuerza sus ojos y rezó porque todo acabara rápido. Estaba terriblemente asustada, y el hecho de que la habitación estuviera completamente a oscuras —salvo por la linterna que Naoko sostenía— no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a que se tranquilizara.

Dio un respingo al sentir una mano sobre su brazo. En una fracción de segundo habían pasado por su mente las imágenes más aterradoras, pero se calmó notablemente al notar que aquella mano no era fría o huesuda como la de un muerto, sino más bien cálida y protectora. Aunque no conseguía ver nada, supo perfectamente que no podía tratarse de otra persona que no fuera Shaoran. Con cuidado, había hecho que la chica recostara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Es sólo una historia —susurró para apaciguar sus ánimos—, no tienes porqué tener miedo.

Sakura se sintió temblar como una hoja y que su corazón latía desbocado, aunque esta vez no se debía al relato.

En su fuero interno, Shaoran rogaba porque a nadie se le ocurriera encender la luz.

—La pobre chica intentaba huir de la princesa fantasma, pero tropezó con una de las piedras del camino. Con un quejido, el espectro se acercó a ella y tendió su mano esquelética con la intención de tocar su rostro…

TOC, TOC, TOC.

—¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Al oír los golpes en la puerta, Chiharu y Rika se habían abrazado a Tomoyo, que no había gritado ni se alarmó en absoluto, al igual que Kaoru. A su vez, Sakura se había aferrado con desesperación a la chaqueta de Shaoran, que intentó tranquilizarla acariciando su cabello acaramelado.

Kaoru se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con Yamazaki y Eriol acompañados de…

¿Kaho Mitsuki?

—¿Tía¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó con desconcierto.

—No te preocupes, sólo he venido por aquí a recordaros que es hora de dormir —dijo con una sonrisa—. Si alguno de los monitores o los profesores de guardia llega a veros aquí tan tarde, encerrados chicos y chicas juntos, creo que se armaría una buena…

—Lo sentimos, profesora —se disculpó Naoko—. Estábamos contando historias de terror, es todo. Pero no se preocupe, ya nos vamos todos a nuestras habitaciones.

—Que tengáis buenas noches… —se despidió para luego perderse en el pasillo poco iluminado.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —dijo Yamazaki, refiriéndose a Eriol y a sí mismo—. Sentimos haber llegado tarde, chicas, pero mañana siempre podemos hacer una nueva ronda de historias. ¿Sabíais que, en la antigüedad, las historias de miedo se contaban únicamente en presencia de…?

Un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Chiharu le hizo interrumpir su relato.

—También nosotras vamos a dormir. Ya es muy tarde y mañana nos van a llevar a esquiar, así que es mejor que nos acostemos.

—Es verdad —agregó Kaoru—. Yo me muero de sueño, así que…

—Como queráis —sonrió Tomoyo—. Que durmáis bien todos, mañana nos vemos en la cafetería para salir después, a eso de las nueve o nueve y media.

Sakura, que prácticamente había dado un brinco apartándose de Shaoran al abrirse la puerta y ver quiénes eran los que entraban, se despidió del chino con una simple pero afectuosa sonrisa.

Luego de que se fueran todos, la castaña suspiró y se volvió a ver a su amiga. Al girarse, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su nuca…

Tomoyo la observaba analíticamente, como si tuviera que diagnosticarle alguna enfermedad.

—-¿Y bien…? —empezó la amatista.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Cómo que qué¡Me refiero a que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado hoy!

Sakura la miró desconcertada.

—¿A…, a qué te refieres…?

—-¡Ah, vamos, ya sabes de lo que te hablo! —Rió acercándose a ella—. Quiero que me digas qué pasó hoy que te tiene tan contenta. Y no creas que he pasado por alto esas miraditas de complicidad con Li…

La ex Card Captor bajó la mirada avergonzada. Conocía demasiado bien a Tomoyo como para haber sido tan ilusa y creer que no se daría cuenta de las cosas. Sería terriblemente bochornoso…, pero era su amiga y además no se rendiría hasta conocer cada detalle…

No tenía otro remedio que contárselo todo.

—Pues…, esto…, verás…

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡¿De verdad?! —chilló la guardiana lunar de la reencarnación de Clow en medio de la Universidad de Medicina—. ¡Eriol no me dijo nada de que planeaba hacer eso estas Navidades¿Y tú cómo te has enterado, Spi?

El gatito negro frunció el seño y la vena de su frente se hinchó hasta el punto de querer reventar. Contuvo su furia una vez más y se acomodó mejor sobre el mueble en el que estaba oculto, como intentando despejar su mente.

—Ya te he dicho que odio que me llames así —repuso serio y enfadado—. Mi nombre es Spinel, no "Spi", así que deja de decirlo.

—¡Pero si Spi suena mucho más mono! —insistió la chica haciendo un mohín.

La criatura alada prefirió contestar con el silencio. Con algunas personas eso bastaría para darles a entender que el apodo no era en absoluto de su agrado, pero con Nakuru…

—Pero dime¿quién te lo ha dicho? Porque a mí nadie me comentó nada.

—Pues fue el mismo amo Eriol quien me lo dijo hace unos días. Quizás a ti no te contó nada porque prefiere que no vayas —provocó desviando la mirada.

La verdad era que esperaba que Nakuru se enfadara ante el comentario, pero estuvo muy lejos de ello. En vez de eso, lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre el animalito y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, para horror de éste.

—¡Qué malo eres, Spi! —lloriqueó—. ¡Seguro que se le olvidó decírmelo, ya verás que así es!

—Como quieras…, pero suéltame.

—-¡Pero si yo sé que en el fondo te encanta que te abracen y…!

Unos pasos sonando en el corredor hicieron que la chica soltara al Guardián, quien voló raudo a su puesto anterior, donde se ocultó de la vista de los demás estudiantes.

Un grupo de universitarios avanzó hasta llegar donde Nakuru y la saludaron con una sonrisa bastante sincera, pues en verdad se llevaba bastante bien con sus compañeros de estudio, que la veían una joven simpática y llena de vitalidad…, si bien en ocasiones dicha vitalidad algo exagerada, pero en fin.

—¡Buenos días, Akizuki! —dijo uno de los chicos—. Qué raro que te hayas perdido la primera clase¿te pasó algo?

—Ah, no. No te preocupes, es sólo que…, bueno, me quedé dormida y no llegué a tiempo…

—Pues últimamente siempre vienes a partir de la segunda hora. ¿Le pasa algo a tu despertador o qué?

El Guardián Solar suspiró desde su puesto de vigilancia. Aquella chica debía aprender a mentir mejor o aquello ya no sería excusa para justificar sus ausencias por quedarse charlando con él.

—No os preocupéis, es que como últimamente ando con la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas…

—Ya, ya —bromeó una de las muchachas—. Cosas como Kinomoto¿verdad que sí? Ay, Akizuki, tienes que centrarte un poco o no vas a sacar adelante la carrera, te lo digo de verdad.

—Sí, además de que no vale la pena —comentó otra—. Sabes muy bien que por mucho que lo intentes Kinomoto no te hará ningún caso… Nunca se ha fijado en ninguna de las chicas que estamos aquí ni se le conoce novia. La verdad es que últimamente me he planteado mucho si será gay…

—¡JA! —rió con sarcasmo la forma humana de Ruby Moon—. De eso nada, guapa. Eso se debe a que aún no ha encontrado a la chica perfecta. Ya verás cómo acabo consiguiendo una cita con él, y de ahí en adelante las cosas ya se irán dando solas.

—Veo que tienes mucha confianza en ti misma¿eh?

—Pues claro. Siendo como soy, no tengo nada que temer. Touya no podrá resistirse a mis encantos por mucho tiempo. ¡Ya lo verás!

El grupo se alejó riendo ante los comentarios de la chica, que al parecer estaba por completo convencida de que acabaría conquistando el corazón del futuro doctor Kinomoto.

A unos metros de allí, el mismo joven de quien estaban hablando charlaba animadamente con su padre por teléfono desde una de las cabinas que poblaban el pasillo de paredes blancas.

—Así que ya te llamaron…

—Exacto —habló su padre del otro lado del auricular—. Me lo han avisado hoy mismo; Hikari ya puede integrarse al curso escolar en cuanto acaben las vacaciones de invierno. Al parecer, los trámites que el amigo de Sakura predijo estarían listos para dentro de unos días fueron preparados incluso antes¿no te parece fantástico?

Su hijo asintió con un bufido de molestia, que su padre pugnó por ignorar.

—Dentro de un rato llamaré a tu hermana para avisárselo, aún es muy temprano y, conociéndola, debe estar durmiendo plácidamente…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pero muy lejos de la realidad y aún siendo las nueve de la mañana, la pobre chica tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Sentada en su cama y abrazando sus rodillas, intentaba ocultar como podía el furioso tono rojo que se agolpaba en toda su cara.

—¡Tomoyo, por favor! Ya te lo expliqué ayer… y más de una vez, además… ¡No insistas, que me da mucha vergüenza!

—¡Pero es que todavía no puedo creerlo! —se entusiasmó la pelinegra—. ¿Me juras que todo cuanto me has contado es la pura verdad…?

—-¡Que sí…, para ya! —pidió algo acalorada.

—Pero, Sakura…

—Tomoyo…

—-¿De verdad de la buena?

—Tomoyoooo…

—¡Es que me cuesta creer que el tímido por excelencia de Li se haya atrevido a besarte de esa manera y así tan de repente…!

Sakura guardó silencio. No podía conectar una idea con otra dentro de su mente al pasar esos recuerdos por ella.

—¡Cuánto me habría gustado poder estar ahí para grabarlo¡No me perdonaré jamás haberme perdido el comienzo del primer noviazgo de mi Card Captor favorita…! —se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡TOMOYOOOOOOO! —suplicó al fin, cubriendo su rostro con la frazada, completamente abochornada—. Ya está bien…

—Al menos me dejarás grabar alguna toma romántica un día de estos¿verdad? —imploró tomando de las manos a su amiga—. Porque, si sois novios, supongo que habrá más…

Sakura desvió la mirada, con una expresión entre confusa y avergonzada.

—-Porque… sois novios¿no?

—-Bueno…

—¿Bueno…? —se impacientó la amatista.

—E-es decir, no me lo ha pedido formalmente…, así que no sé si…

Tomoyo suspiró abatida. Estos dos eran un caso.

En fin, tendría paciencia…

—Sakura, yo supongo que se sobreentiende. No le llamas amigo a quien quieres y corresponde tus sentimientos…, de modo que…

—Ya…, pero…

—Está bien, siempre podemos hacer que te lo pida de una forma más "legal". —De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron de una forma casi terrorífica—. ¡Me encantaría encargarme de crear el ambiente adecuado! Ya sabes, algunas velas, rosas, luces tenues… y el vestuario, por supuesto. ¡Os veríais completamente adorables con unos trajes de gato, conjuntados y llenos de moños…!

La cara de Sakura veló un pánico muy evidente.

—¡No, no¡De verdad que no es necesario¡Estoy segura de que ya somos novios! —aseguró agolpadamente—. Probablemente soy yo que le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas… Tú no te preocupes¿eh?

Tomoyo Daidouji sonrió complacida, aquella táctica parecía ser infalible.

—Bueno, ya son más de las nueve¿qué te parece si bajamos a desayunar a la cafetería con los demás? —intentó cambiar de tema la castaña—. Dijimos que íbamos a ir nosotras también.

—Es verdad, con todo esto ya lo había olvidado…, pero se ve que a ti no se te pasa por alto la más mínima oportunidad de verle¿verdad?

Sakura tosió para disimular su incomodidad y se dirigió al perchero para descolgar su chaqueta. Tomoyo hizo ademán de seguir a su amiga, pero se detuvo al escuchar el teléfono móvil de ésta, sonando sobre la mesilla de noche. Se acercó y levantó el aparato.

—¿Hola?

Sonrió al reconocer la voz de quien le contestó al otro lado del auricular.

—Sí, ahora mismo te paso con ella…

Tomoyo extendió su brazo, teléfono en mano, y se lo entregó a su amiga, quien no tardó en descubrir a su interlocutor.

—¿Acaso ahora a los monstruos se les da por madrugar?

La chica agudizó su expresión y apretó con fuerza su puño, estrujando el teléfono.

—¡Qué pesado eres, Touya¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!

—Ya, ya… —le restó él importancia—. Lo malo es que me has arruinado mi plan de despertarte por la mañana. Papá tenía pensado avisarte más tarde, pero no pude resistir la tentación de molestarte mientras dormías… Vaya, qué mala suerte he tenido…

—¡O sea que sólo llamabas por molestar…! —la chica reflexionó unos instantes—. Oye, espera un momento… ¿dices que papá iba a llamarme?

—Encima de monstruo, también sorda. Eso he dicho, que papá quería llamarte, pero yo me le he adelantado.

—¿Y qué quería decirme? No habrá ocurrido algo¿verdad?

—Nah…, en realidad era únicamente para avisarte de que Hikari puede integrarse ya a tu instituto a la vuelta de las vacaciones de invierno.

—-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —se entusiasmó.

—Ajá. Al parecer el mocoso ha trabajado rápido.

—¡Vaya que sí…! —Durante unos microsegundos Sakura procesó la información, y no tardó en encolerizarse con su hermano al darse cuenta del calificativo que había usado—. ¡Pero bueno, no llames mocoso a Shaoran, Touya! —Tomoyo rió pensando que el hermano de Sakura no cambiaría nunca, así como ella tampoco.

—Lo que tú digas, enana. Oye, supongo que habrás hecho caso a lo que te dije antes de irte¿verdad?

Sakura suspiró molesta. Sí, recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su hermano, todas referidas más o menos a lo mismo: las "malas intenciones" de los chicos de su edad, lo lejos que tenía que mantenerse de ellos, lo cuidadosa que tenía que ser, teniendo cuenta de no quedarse a solas nunca con uno… La verdad era que, conociéndole, no se le hacía raro que su hermano le advirtiera exageradamente sobre ese tipo de cosas. No era eso lo que le molestaba, sino que sabía perfectamente a qué persona en particular se refería Touya cuando le decía esas cosas.

Una sonrisa, en la cual chispeaba algo de maldad, atravesó el rostro de la Card Master como una estrella fugaz. Era hora de hacerle sufrir y dejarle con la horrible incertidumbre…

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó inocentemente— Sí, claro que recuerdo la manera adecuada de ponerme los esquís, y que tengo que usar las gafas protectoras porque la nieve refleja el sol y voy a quedar como una gamba… Ah, y también eso que me dijiste sobre no salirme de la ruta y…

—¡No me refiero a eso, hablo de…!

—¡Ah, lo siento mucho, hermanito¡Creo que se está cortando la señal…!

—¡Sakura, no te atrevas a cortarme! —se desesperó un tanto—. ¡Monstruo, escúchame!

—¿Eh¡Ya ves que tengo yo razón! Perdóname, Touya, pero no entiendo lo que dices. Esto de estar tan aislados aquí en las cabañas tiene estos inconvenientes… y esta habitación en particular creo que tiene muy mala recepción, por eso tengo pensado ya el pasarme a la misma que Eriol y Shaoran, allí sí que pueden hablar por teléfono en condiciones y…

—¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!

Sakura se apartó del aparato para intentar evitar la sordera segura que provocaría a cualquiera el grito de su hermano.

—Bueno, no tiene sentido hablarte si no nos escuchamos bien… así que te llamo más tarde, desde otra de las habitaciones¿de acuerdo¡Adiós!

—¡Espera¡Sakura¡¿Sakura?!

La japonesa pulsó el botón para cortar la llamada con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en los labios. ¡Qué dulce era la venganza!

Tomoyo la observaba en silencio desde unos metros más atrás. La verdad era que Sakura no solía comportarse de ese modo con su hermano, pero al chico no le venía mal una cucharada de su propia medicina de vez en cuando. Si a él le encantaba molestar a su monstruo, ella podía devolverle el favor de vez en cuando.

—¿Ya estás más contenta?

—¡Y que lo digas! Ya era hora de que Touya lo pasara un poco mal —rió Sakura mientras consultó su reloj de pulsera—. ¡Vaya, ya son las nueve y veinte¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos llegar demasiado tarde!

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Esto es injusto! —chilló el Guardián de las Cartas, que parecía empeñado en vaciar toda la despensa a base de hacer volar por los aires los frascos de comida enlatada y semejantes—. ¡Sakura se fue a las montañas y ni siquiera me dejó comida suficiente!

Hikari parpadeó algo confusa. ¿Cómo que no le había dejado comida? Si bien ella no poseía unos conocimientos demasiado extensos sobre la vida en la Tierra en los últimos años debido a su amnesia, sabía que todas aquellas latas que segundos antes habían salido volando en todas direcciones contenían diversas sustancias alimenticias.

—¿Cómo que no hay comida? —le preguntó, desconcertada— ¿En esos cilindros de metal no se supone que hay alimentos?

Kero la miró en silencio durante unos instantes, para después cerrar los ojos y sentarse sobre el aire con las patitas traseras cruzadas, en una pose de meditación absoluta. Sus alitas habían dejado de moverse graciosamente, lo que le daba un aspecto algo más serio, de ser posible.

—-No hay duda de que aún tienes muchas cosas que aprender, niña —argumentó con un tono más maduro de lo habitual—. Eso a lo que tú llamas comida no le sirve ni para empezar a una Bestia Guardiana tan majestuosa como yo.

—¿De verdad? —curioseó ella con los ojos muy abiertos y prestando mucha atención a las palabras del peluche— ¿Y cómo es que Sakura no te dejó la comida adecuada para ti?

El animalito bajó la cabeza algo disgustado.

—Es que Sakura ahora ya no es la misma. Ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos años¿sabes? —comenzó a explicar con cataratas de lágrimas descendiendo desde sus ojos—. Cuando era una niña sí que me prestaba atención, me cuidaba y siempre me traía golosinas… ¡Ahora es una verdadera bruja! Ni siquiera me deja jugar con mis videojuegos tanto como antes…

Hikari sonrió tiernamente y acarició con una de sus manos la cabecita anaranjada de Kero.

—-Eso lo dices ahora, porque estás enfadado —explicó con suavidad—, pero es obvio que adoras a tu ama y no la cambiarías por nada…

Kero desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño otro tanto.

—Puede ser, pero ella ya no se comporta de la misma manera conmigo… ahora lo único que hace es prestarle atención al mocoso y las cosas que hace o no hace, no veas lo pesada que se pone algunas veces…

Hikari rió con más fuerza. La verdad era que no tenía idea de a quién se refería con eso de "mocoso", pese a que ya lo había oído de la boca de Touya más de una vez, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro era que el Guardián sufría de nada más y nada menos que unos celos incontrolables. ¡La mascota de Sakura era un verdadero encanto!

—No digas eso… —le reprochó mientras lo abrazaba repentinamente—. Estoy segura de que Sakura también te quiere mucho. ¡Ya verás cómo vuelve a tratarte tan bien como siempre!

Kerberos se sintió bastante confundido. Al ser abrazado por la muchacha nívea nuevamente se había sentido invadido por esa paz que lo llenaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca o le demostraba su afecto de esa forma o alguna otra similar. Esa energía que irradiaba era una luz blanca y muy cálida, que predijo podría iluminar hasta el más oscuro rincón; una luz de inmaculada inocencia y que transmitía una sensación de esperanza, sobre todo…

Esperanza…

Aquella sensación ya la había tenido antes, el mismo calor humano y dulce…

¿Pero quién¿Cuándo…?

—¡Oye, Kero!

La vocecita de la chica, que ahora sostenía en sus manos un tarro de nata, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué te parece si preparamos entre los dos uno de esos…, esos… —Hikari meditó, intentando recordar la palabra— pasteles que tanto te gustan?

Los ojitos negros del Guardián se abrieron de par en par y se llenaron de luz en milésimas de segundo. Voló dando giros y vueltas en el aire alegremente hasta llegar hasta donde estaba la adolescente.

—¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍ¡¡¡Pastel, pastel!!!

Hikari sonrió y comenzó a arrojar distintos ingredientes al recipiente verde que había encontrado con una mirada decidida, mientras Kero rebuscaba en la alacena, intentando encontrar algún tesoro oculto que pudiera servir como accesorio extra a la decoración. Luego de un rato, la chica alzó la cabeza con aire triunfal, y se dirigió hacia el peluche con la mezcla en mano.

Cuando Kero vio el contenido del recipiente, una gota de sudor bajó hasta su nuca.

—-¿Qué? —preguntó ella, radiante—. ¿Ya está listo para meterlo al horno?

El animalito recorrió con la mirada aquel mejunje compuesto de más o menos 6 huevos —cáscara incluida—, vaya uno a saber qué cantidad de harina, y leche; todo ello sumergido en un mar de azúcar.

—Será mejor que te ayude a prepararlo…

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Allí están!

Ante el grito de Naoko los adolescentes reunidos en torno a la mesa se giraron para confirmar la entrada de los dos miembros del grupo de amigos que restaban por llegar. Tomoyo ingresó a la cafetería con Sakura agarrada fuertemente de su mano, empujándola entre la gente.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó cortésmente la pelinegra—. Sentimos haber llegado tarde… ¿habéis estado esperando mucho tiempo?

—No demasiado —aseguró Eriol—. Creo que el quedarnos hasta tan tarde ayer nos ha pasado cuenta a todos. Yo también me he quedado dormido.

—Es una lástima que no pudiéramos oír el final de tu historia, Naoko, la verdad es que se estaba volviendo de lo más interesante —se lamentó Tomoyo—. La próxima vez tendremos que empezar la sesión algo más temprano¿no?

—¡Así es! Me muero de ganas de contaros una que recordé ayer —se entusiasmó Naoko—. Además, es muy apropiada… ¡transcurre en estas mismas montañas!

—Pues no veo porqué habríamos de dejarte con las ganas de contarla. Según tengo entendido, hoy vamos a esquiar un rato y luego nos dejan toda la tarde libre a partir de las seis… ¿por qué no seguimos la ronda?

Sakura sintió su sangre helarse dentro de sus venas al oír la proposición de Kaoru. ¡Ya era suficiente! Venían contando esas condenadas historias desde que llegaron a las cabañas… Si hoy continuaban, sería ya la tercera vez que reanudaban sus relatos. ¿Acaso iban a estar así toda la semana¿Cómo conseguiría escabullirse en todas esas ocasiones? Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse a escuchar cuentos de fantasmas… Con lo asustaba que estaba después…

Shaoran esbozó una media sonrisa ante el gesto de terror infantil que había adquirido el rostro de Sakura. Nunca dejaría de sentir ese pánico a las historias de miedo…, así como tampoco él conseguiría nunca obtener el suficiente valor como para dejarla sola ante eso. La verdad era que ya apenas habiéndola conocido, y como formando parte de su propio instinto, la protegió siempre aun sin entender demasiado bien porqué. Incluso siendo rivales, luego amigos, y luego… llevando una relación más bien bastante indefinida…

¿Y ahora?

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la situación. Si bien no había conseguido dormir demasiado a causa de los acontecimientos del día anterior, su mente estaba tan revolucionada que le impedía pensar con claridad, algo que ahora podía hacer… a medias.

Observó a Sakura charlar animadamente con Kaoru Himura, algo que, por primera vez desde que lo vio, no le produjo los irrefrenables celos de siempre: se sentía mucho más seguro. Los momentos pasados con la Card Master el día anterior lo habían llenado de una determinación que creía haber perdido en cuanto a lo concerniente a su relación y sus sentimientos por ella…

Su relación…

¡Su relación!

Su semblante adquirió un gesto un tanto desesperado, algo que cubrió con la palma de su mano mientras ahogaba un suspiro de disgusto y resignación.

¡Qué estúpido había sido¿De qué relación estaba hablando? Con tanto alboroto en medio, los celos y luego la inmensa dicha que invadió sus sentidos había olvidado pedirle a Sakura algo simple y que resulta de lo más elemental…, algo que nadie en su sano juicio dejaría para otro momento teniendo la oportunidad perfecta, como había tenido anoche…

Algo que nadie, excepto él, habría hecho.

¿Estaría demasiado fuera de lugar pedirle ahora a Sakura algo así como… mantener una relación de noviazgo durante un tiempo indefinido…? Después de que ayer hubiera ocurrido todo aquello¿ahora quedaría como un completo imbécil?

Meditó por un momento y la respuesta llegó a su mente con un molesto y real "pues sí".

—Bueno, chicos… —Yamazaki se llevó la mano derecha a su estómago y sonrió alegremente—. No sé los demás, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Qué tal si vamos de una vez a pedir algo para el desayuno?

—Me parece bien —le apoyó su novia—, con tanta cháchara casi no vamos a tener tiempo para desayunar… Supongo que a las diez o diez y media nos estarán llevando ya a todos a las pistas de esquí.

Luego de un asentimiento general, el grupo se encaminó a seleccionar su pedido. Ante la gran variedad de alimentos que se ofrecían, los adolescentes se mostraron un tanto dudosos a la hora de elegir. La primera en decidirse fue Chiharu, cuya bandeja de comida quedó al instante repleta de masitas, acompañadas de un croissant y una taza de café descafeinado.

—¿Vas a comerte todo eso? —le provocó su novio—. Te vas a poner como una vaca, Chiharu…

La aludida le respondió con un fuerte pisotón, lo que provocó un leve gemido de dolor en el chico.

—¡Calla! —le reprochó ella, como de costumbre—. Lo que pasa es que me muero de hambre. Con el frío que hace y además el ejercicio que vamos a hacer todos después esquiando no es raro que desayune tan fuerte.

Los demás sonrieron ante la escena. No era raro verlos pelear; de hecho, muchos se preguntaban con frecuencia sobre si de verdad eran pareja. Si se llevaban tan mal¿cómo era posible que salieran juntos? Únicamente su grupo más íntimo de amigos conocía la respuesta, y era que pese a los aparentes enfados, habían estado muy unidos desde siempre.

—No te quejes si luego tienes que hacer dieta durante todo el verano —siguió bromeando él a su costa.

Chiharu estuvo a punto de darle otro coscorrón, cuando el chico agregó:

—Aunque, a decir verdad, a mí me gustarías de todas maneras.

Aquellas palabras por parte de Yamazaki hicieron que ella se sonrojara. En ocasiones podía ser muy pesado, pero eso era parte de su peculiar y siempre presente sentido del humor, algo que en el fondo amaba, como a todo él en general. Chiharu sonrió e intentó mirarle a los ojos para agradecer su comentario…

…pero descubrió que ya se había ido.

A la castaña se le marcó la vena de la frente y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Podía ser muy dulce a veces… ¡Pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones se comportaba como un idiota!

Tomoyo se alegró de verles así; rebozaban tanta vitalidad que hasta sentía envidia por ellos. Un aire de nostalgia se adueñó de ella al contemplar la escena. No era que no le encantara que estuvieran juntos y felices, pero repentinamente ese tipo de cosas le hacían notar lo sola que se sentía en ocasiones. Se dio la vuelta para esperar a Sakura, pero continuó su marcha en cuanto vio que la chica charlaba animadamente con Kaoru, ambos seguidos de cerca por Shaoran, que parecía no despegar su vista de la chica ni un segundo.

Cosas como esas la traían de un golpe a la cruda realidad: seguía estando tan sola como siempre. Y no era que no contara con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos o familia…, pero aun así y a esa altura de su vida, sentía que quedaba todavía un vacío por llenar, algo que se reflejaba en ocasiones como un dolor algo agudo en su pecho.

—¿Nos vamos ya a sentar a nuestra mesa?

Tomoyo parpadeó y se giró levemente para descubrir que el dueño de esa voz no era otro que el mismo Eriol, que la esperaba con una sonrisa. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba, pero lo cierto era que aparecía siempre en el momento oportuno.

—Claro…, creo que Sakura está algo ocupada —bromeó—. No creo que se enfade si no la esperamos.

Y, efectivamente, unos metros más atrás, la aludida sonrió al ver que Tomoyo caminaba con Eriol hacia las mesas. La verdad es que, pese a reconocerse como una persona terriblemente despistada, notaba que últimamente Tomoyo no se comportaba como siempre. Parecía muy triste en ocasiones…, eso cuando no estaba directamente en las nubes.

La estaba preocupando realmente… Ojalá supiera qué le pasaba.

—¿Sakura¿Me estás oyendo?

Kaoru agitó su mano ante su rostro para llamar su atención y la chica reaccionó a tal acto dando un pequeño brinco.

—¡Ah! L-lo siento… ¿qué me decías?

—Pues te preguntaba si te pasa algo… Estás muy callada y te quedaste medio colgada hace un rato —explicó sonriente—. Sabes que si tienes algún problema…

—No, no¡no es nada! —se apresuró a decir—. Estoy algo preocupada, pero no es nada grave.

—Preocupada… ¿por lo que está pasando?

—En realidad no es eso lo que me preocupa en estos momentos… —Alzó la vista y buscó a Tomoyo entre la gente de la cafetería.

Kaoru permaneció callado durante unos momentos y examinó cuidadosamente la expresión que había adquirido el rostro de su amiga. Luego volteó la cabeza y se encontró al chino algo preocupado también. No sabía si estaba interpretando las cosas del todo bien, pero quizás no se equivocaba y sería mejor dejarlos solos un rato.

—Bueno, yo me adelanto… ¡nos vemos después en la mesa! —Se despidió de Sakura agitando un brazo—. No tardes mucho, que nos vamos a esquiar y te dejamos.

La chica le correspondió a su vez el saludo de forma algo distraída. Luego de perderlo de vista, suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Shaoran esperó a que hablara.

—O-oye… Touya me llamó hace un rato para avisarme de que los documentos de Hikari ya están listos y se puede incorporar al Instituto en cuanto desee… y, bueno…, quería…, quería darte las gracias por tomarte tantas molestias.

—No tiene importancia —replicó—. Dije que lo haría.

—Y tú siempre cumples tus promesas…

Sakura le sonrió y Shaoran bajó la cabeza sonrojado, algo que la chica aprovechó para acercarse un poco más y, ante su descuido, tomarle de la mano. El chino alzó la mirada en cuanto sintió el tacto de la piel de ella sobre sus dedos, arrebolado de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué, nos vamos ya? —propuso la castaña.

—¿C-con los demás…?

—Bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo tenía pensado.

Ante el tono ingenuo de su voz, Shaoran no pudo hacer más que fruncir muy levemente el ceño y bajar la mirada más avergonzado que antes, de ser posible. ¿Pretendía que fuera con ella hasta allá, agarrado de su mano y a la vista de todos?

Sakura empezó a avanzar y prácticamente lo arrastró consigo.

Pues, al parecer, sí que pretendía eso.

—Pero… —insistió, deteniéndose en seco— ¿no preferirías que fuéramos a desayunar a otro sitio? —Sakura lo miró algo perpleja, sin acabar de entender. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?—. E-es decir…, no tenemos por qué ir con los demás…

—¿Por qué no? —se interesó—. ¿No te llevas bien con ellos?

—No…, no es eso —Shaoran dudó por un momento—. Sí me caen bien, son nuestros amigos, pero… no veo porqué tienen que tener cuenta de todo… Si vamos con ellos, van a estarnos encima todo el tiempo y la verdad es que…, bueno… —Sakura pudo notar cómo el color se iba apoderando de las mejillas del chico sin que éste pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo—. La verdad es que… me…, me gustaría estar un rato contigo…, pero _sólo_ contigo.

Ella captó el mensaje y enseguida le sonrió. Podía ser que fuera algo más abierto de carácter que antes, o incluso que se comportara con mucha más naturalidad cuando estaba con ella, pero con detalles como éste se daba perfecta cuenta de que aquella timidez que le había caracterizado siempre era algo que seguramente tardaría muchísimo en abandonarlo, si es que eso ocurría alguna vez.

—Está bien, como tú quieras…, vamos a esa mesa de ahí¿te parece?

Él asintió tímidamente, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. No era que no le gustara la compañía de sus amigos, ni tampoco que pensara que estar con Sakura fuera algo malo ni impresentable…, pero estaba esa tonta timidez que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Eriol parpadeó algo confuso. Estaba seguro de haber notado una ráfaga de energía bastante considerable muy cerca de allí, rondándoles. Miró en todas direcciones, pero nada fuera de lo normal parecía querer hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Tomoyo se acercó al él un poco más. Su preocupación no parecía algo tan cotidiano o terrenal como para hablarlo en voz demasiado alta; más bien le pareció que se trataba de algo más grave…

—No es nada… Sucede que me pareció sentir algo de Magia, pero deben ser las presencias de alguno de nosotros mismos —le tranquilizó—. Es que últimamente estamos todos tan alterados que cualquier indicio de poder me hace temer lo peor…

—¡Vaya! —La chica sonrió con algo de malicia—. Creo que es la primera vez que noto algo de miedo velado en las palabras de la poderosísima reencarnación de Clow Reed… No conocía esta faceta tuya, Eriol.

El joven inglés le devolvió la misma mirada astuta y se apresuró a contestar.

—La verdad es que creo que ni yo mismo la conocía. Será que me siento algo más inseguro, porque en esta ocasión quien tiene el control de la situación no soy yo, y no podría hacer mucho porque las cosas no se salgan de control… No debo interferir demasiado, y eso es algo que me molesta¿sabes?

La japonesa terminó de subirse la cremallera de la chaqueta y agregó riendo:

—Bueno, supongo que no siempre podrás hacerte el misterioso y tener todo bajo tu dominio…, aunque estoy segura de que sabes mucho más de lo que dices.

—No es fácil engañarte, querida. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que nos parecemos tanto que incluso haríamos buena pareja¿no te parece?

Ante la broma de Eriol, Tomoyo rió con ganas.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé… ¿tú crees que sería fácil una relación entre dos personas que se parecen mucho? A mí me parece, más bien, que la atracción está en los polos opuestos… Y sino mira a Shaoran y Sakura, sin ir más lejos…, son bastante diferentes en muchos aspectos y sin embargo…

—¿Tan diferentes los ves? —preguntó mientras caminaba con ella ya con los esquís colocados perfectamente—. Pues, para serte sincero, yo creo que se parecen mucho. No voy a ponerme a contar las cualidades de cada uno y sacar semejanzas, pero si te fijas bien yo creo que lo que prevalece es más una relación entre dos personas que están prácticamente hechas a medida, el uno para el otro. Ya sabes, reaccionan igual en muchas ocasiones e incluso han llegado hasta a sentirse atraídos por la misma persona… ¿no significa eso que se parecen?

Tomoyo permaneció callada durante unos instantes, en los que se dedicó a observar a sus dos amigos ex Cazadores de Cartas. En ese momento ambos estaban alejados del grupo, conversando sobre alguna cosa que escapaba al conocimiento de la amatista. La verdad es que así se los veía bastante cómodos, sin demasiada gente alrededor… o de lo contrario estarían seguramente "algo" cohibidos. Pensándolo bien, sí que se parecían mucho, pero esa teoría no acababa de convencerla.

—Aunque…, bueno, pueden parecerse mucho, pero no digo que esperes que Shaoran te regale una encantadora sonrisa como suele hacer ella, porque ya te puedes ir sentando bien cómodo a esperar el Apocalipsis, que seguro que pasa antes.

La japonesa rió para luego ponerse seria y reflexionar nuevamente.

—No digo que no tengan semejanzas, pero yo creo que lo más importantes no son éstas, sino las diferencias. Dos personas se unen siendo diferentes y de ese modo se complementan.

—Por supuesto que acabas complementando a la otra persona, después de todo, no existen dos personas exactamente iguales en este mundo y tienes que adaptarte si de verdad te interesa seguir con la relación… ¿no crees?

Nadie dijo nada en ese instante, y repentinamente ambos muchachos estallaron en risas, sin poder contenerse durante más tiempo.

—Es inútil —dijo ella—, siempre acabamos nuestras discusiones sin llegar a ningún punto en concreto… Creo que no puedo discutir contigo porque no podría ganarte…, aunque me consuela que tú a mí tampoco.

—Pues entonces eres muy mala, te regocijas en mi debilidad. La verdad es que yo considero estas discusiones bastante entretenidas… No siempre encuentro a alguien adecuado para filosofar un rato. Me alegra que pensemos de forma diferente, parece que no somos tan iguales¿no? Entonces, a tu parecer, nuestra relación podría funcionar.

—Es posible…

—Al menos tendríamos algo para entretenernos si nos aburrimos en nuestra vida de casados: siempre podemos discutir para no ponernos de acuerdo.

Eriol esperaba que Tomoyo al menos sonriera ante ese comentario, pero para su sorpresa, la chica desvió su mirada de la suya y giró su rostro en dirección opuesta.

¿Se había enfadado¿Acaso había dicho algo que le molestara?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la muchacha volvió a girar sobre sus pasos y le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa a su interlocutor, algo que consiguió apaciguar sus ánimos. Un segundo más y habría pensado que realmente estaba dolida, aunque no supiera exactamente por qué.

Vaya, esta chica parecía ser una verdadera caja de sorpresas, nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ni con qué ocurrencia saldría. Jamás había conocido a alguien que tirara todas sus convicciones por los suelos de esa manera, desconcertándole siempre y de la forma más dulce y encantadora posible. Era una suerte que contara con la amistad de una persona tan sumamente especial y sorprendente.

Tomoyo disimuló un suspiro de alivio. Afortunadamente se había girado lo suficientemente rápido como para que Eriol no notara su sonrojo, aunque no sabía con seguridad a qué se debía.

¿Qué le había pasado¿Qué fue ese traspié?

Sakura, a unos metros de allí, observaba a Tomoyo un tanto extrañada. De no ser porque las gafas de sol protectoras tapaban parcialmente el rostro de su amiga, habría jurado verla sonrojada en el momento en que se giró y pudo ver su cara de frente. Cierto era que, al volverse de la misma forma repentina, no había podido distinguir demasiado bien si fue cosa de su imaginación, pero casi pondría las manos en el fuego por lo que creyó ver…

¡Qué raro se estaba comportando Tomoyo últimamente!

—¿Nos vamos? —propuso Shaoran, que recién acababa de terminar de colocarse los esquís—. El profesor ya nos dio permiso para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Sakura pareció volver a la Tierra ante el reclamo. La verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea de si le había estado hablando antes, pues se encontraba demasiado absorta contemplando los cambios de actitud que tenía su mejor amiga con cada vez más frecuencia.

—Ah…, sí, en un momento estoy lista —En pocos segundos recorrió con la mirada cada elemento de su indumentaria, para comprobar que llevaba todo consigo. Las gafas ya estaban puestas, así como los esquís y los guantes, llevaba su linterna por si había algún accidente y la necesitaba. Cuando revisó su muñeca, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo—. ¡Vaya —se quejó con algo de desesperación en su voz—, creo que me he dejado mi reloj en la estantería que hay sobre la chimenea del comedor…¡Será mejor que vuelva a buscarlo antes de que alguien lo encuentre primero y lo pierda!

Shaoran suspiró resignado… otra vez.

Sakura se sonrojó ante eso. La verdad era que gracias a sus despistes el pobre chico ya había tenido que quitarse los esquís e ir hacía pocos minutos a buscar sus gafas de sol en una carrera contra reloj para perder la menor cantidad de tiempo posible y poder aprovechar el día esquiando…, y ahora que ya estaba listo de nuevo, se daba cuenta de que el reloj había quedado allá en la cabaña...

—¡Hoe! No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir—. Esta vez iré yo a buscarlo, no tardo, espérame aquí¿sí?

—Deja, te acompaño —dijo desviando la mirada para sentirse menos apocado—. Después de todo, no hago nada quedándome aquí…, igualmente tendría que esperar a que volvieras para irnos.

La chica sonrió graciosamente y tuvo que contenerse para no saltarle encima y darle un gran abrazo. Era una pena que, al ser tan tímido, no pudiera demostrarle su afecto a la vista de cualquiera…

Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, así le gustaba él.

Se quitó con gran destreza los esquís y corrió ladera abajo, seguida de cerca por el muchacho chino. Al llegar a la cabaña, abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y comenzaron a andar hacia la chimenea.

—Vaya…, no hay nadie aquí, se ve que están todos fuera —comentó distraídamente la Card Master.

Shaoran se acercó a la chimenea y agarró el reloj mientras ella admiraba lo grande que se veía el comedor cuando no estaba lleno de gente.

—Toma, aquí está el reloj —dijo mientras se lo entregaba en mano—. Por suerte no se lo han llevado.

—Gracias…

Sakura bajó la mirada y contempló con cariño el objeto que tenía en sus manos: un simpático reloj con correa de cuero roja y con el dibujo de un conejo blanco en el panel del cual surgen las manecillas. Así es, era el reloj que le había regalado Yukito cuando aún capturaba las Cartas de Clow, la Carta "Snow" en ese caso, para ser precisos. Recordaba perfectamente ese día; era el comienzo de 5º curso y Yukito se lo había obsequiado por su cumpleaños y por empezar un nuevo año escolar. ¡Aquello la había hecho inmensamente feliz entonces! Tan feliz era que, al perderlo por un descuido con la Carta, se había enfurecido de tal manera que le costó muy poco derrotarla. Luego, creyéndolo extraviado para siempre, se había puesto a llorar. Entonces Shaoran, que estaba con ella y había participado en la caza de la Carta, intentó consolarla como pudo e incluso le prometió que no se irían de allí hasta dar con su preciado reloj…, el reloj que le había dado Yukito, el chico que tanto le gustaba en aquel momento…

La japonesa sonrió y se ruborizó entonces, al tiempo que sostenía el reloj con cariño y lo apresaba con sus manos para luego mantenerlo cerca de su pecho. Apreciaba muchísimo ese objeto: formaba parte de unos hermosos recuerdos. Siempre que le venía a la cabeza esa situación, se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para estar tan ciega y no fijarse en lo caballeroso y noble que era su mejor amigo de primaria. Ciertamente, el quedar tan deslumbrada con Yukito había hecho que no reparase en la gente de su entorno más cercano.

—Este fue el reloj que me regaló Yukito el día que capturamos a la Carta "Snow" —dijo en voz algo baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para Shaoran—. Con esta, ya casi van dos veces que lo pierdo…

Shaoran reparó en el objeto. A simple vista no lo había reconocido, pero ahora que se fijaba bien comprobó con sorpresa que era cierto.

—Pues deberías tener más cuidado si no quieres perderlo definitivamente.

—Cuando casi lo pierdo esa vez… —continuó ella— recuerdo que me puse a llorar como una tonta… y tú me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta que lo encontráramos… ¿Te acuerdas?

Shaoran se sonrojó levemente ante el recuerdo. En su mente permanecían muy vívidamente las imágenes de ese día; de los celos que sintió cuando se enteró de que Yukito le había regalado el reloj y de la forma en la que se sintió al ver que Sakura se ponía a llorar… Recordaba haber pensado en que haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos para que dejara de hacer eso. En ese momento no lo entendió, pero sí supo que no le gustó verla llorar.

—Sí…, claro que me acuerdo.

—La verdad es que ahora me cuesta creer que no me diera cuenta antes de cómo eres en realidad… —se reprochó a sí misma mientras se abrazaba a él y recostaba la cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran—. No acababa de darme cuenta de que en realidad cuidabas todo el tiempo de mí…, de que siempre has estado cuando te necesité… —Él permanecía en silencio y algo sorprendido, intentando asimilar las palabras de Sakura—. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que eres la persona a quien yo más he querido desde hace mucho… y aunque es algo tarde para decírtelo, igualmente…, pues…, yo… sólo quería que lo supieras.

Aquella sinceridad dejó algo paralizado al chico. Sakura nunca había sido tan directa como ahora, y la verdad era que no se lo esperaba. Poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en su lucha contra la timidez, separó a la chica de su pecho e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Tú también… —intentó empezar a explicarse el castaño— tú también eres… la persona a la que yo más quiero, y por eso…, aunque sea un poco tarde… —Ambos sonrieron al decir y escuchar aquello último—. Quería preguntarte si tú…, bueno…, si tú quisieras ser… mi…, esto…, mi…, mi…

—¿…Novia? —terminó Sakura, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Shaoran bajó la cabeza, pero sin separar sus ojos de los de ella, y asintió.

Sakura pudo ver cómo temblaban sus labios y aquel brillo de decisión en sus pupilas ámbar. Notó que el chico suspiraba y reunía las fuerzas necesarias para volver a hablar.

—Si quisieras ser mi novia.

—Claro que quiero… —contestó ella no sin sonrojarse previamente, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro un poquito más al de él. Luego, Sakura se quitó las gafas de sol y las puso en su cabeza a modo de bincha.

—Pero no tiene porqué enterarse nadie¿verdad…?

La japonesa sonrió ante su terquedad. La verdad era que a ella le encantaría que todo el mundo supiera que Shaoran Li no era de ninguna manera el muchacho serio y algo soberbio en ocasiones que el mundo ajeno podía ver y lo conocieran un poco más sin su máscara de indiferencia. Sin embargo, tampoco podía obligarlo si él no quería.

—Si no quieres, yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie. —Sakura también apartó las molestas gafas de sol del rostro de él para poder encontrarse con el auténtico color ambarino de sus ojos, que la miraban directamente.

El chino respiró tranquilo ante la seguridad que le produjeron esas palabras y finalmente encontró el valor para terminar aquella escena como debía ser. Con delicadeza levantó el mentón de la chica hasta dejar aquellos ojos verdes a la altura de los suyos propios, para luego inclinarse los escasos centímetros que servían de separación entre ambos.

Sakura gimió levemente al sentir la boca del chico aprisionando con fuerza sus labios. Antes de que pudiera apenas darse cuenta, el suave vértigo del que ahora era presa hizo que se inclinara algo hacia atrás, acto que hizo a Shaoran pasar la mano por detrás de su fino talle para que no cayera.

Ambos sintieron que podrían permanecer así durante horas enteras, pues no parecía existir nada más allá que estuviera fuera del propio mundo que se creaba cuando el propio aliento del otro conseguía mantenerlos vivos…

Pero lejos de eso, sí que existía más que ellos en el mundo, algo que les quedó muy claro cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando presenciar tan tierna escena a un huésped fuera de lugar.

—¡¡¡DIOS MÍO!!! —gritó un asombradísimo Yamazaki—. ¿Sakura se está muriendo y Li intenta revivirla haciéndole el boca a boca?

Los aludidos se separaron al instante como tocados por un rayo al oír el grito de su amigo.

—Ah, vaya… Pues no, estás viva —bromeó para desgracia de los castaños—. Es gracioso, creo que si contara esto, nadie me creería… aunque fuera una de las pocas veces en las que digo la verdad, por muy fantasioso que parezca…

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

—No te enfades, Li… Es que Chiharu me pidió que le llevara la bufanda que olvidó en su habitación… Vaya con las casualidades¿no?; ¿quién me diría que iba a encontrarme con algo así?

Sakura no sabía si alegrarse o morirse de vergüenza. Si bien a ella no le importaba que los demás se enterasen de que Shaoran y ella estaban saliendo, ésta tampoco había sido la mejor forma de que corriera el bulo…

Alzó la vista tímidamente y se encontró con el desafortunado chico con cara de desesperación e intentando tranquilizar sus nervios para no ir y acabar con Yamazaki de una vez por todas y de la forma más cruel que se le ocurriera…

¡Pobrecito…, y él que pretendía que nadie se enterase…!

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** Hola! Sí, ya sé que no hubo nada de acción en este capítulo, pero es lo que hay…, también hay que tratar el asunto de las parejitas (que a mí, para qué nos vamos a engañar, me gusta más xD)… y de eso sí que hubo bastante. La verdad es que me hace gracia el pobre Eriol, que ahora sabe lo que es frustración. Bien, vemos que Tomoyo está un tanto extraña… ¿qué le pasa? Yo creo que hay un poco de todo. Quise al menos mencionar a otra de las típicas, el Chiharu-Yamazaki aunque sólo fuera para dejar constancia de su existencia xD, y después por fin terminamos con el S+S… ¡ya era hora! Digamos que el "gran paso" ya está dado (o uno de los tantos…), así que podemos respirar un poco. 

Y para quien quiere que Tomoyo salga más…; paciencia. En el siguiente capítulo tendrá mucha importancia, lo prometo, además de que es uno de mis favoritos porque trata un tema que me gusta sobre ella.

En fin, pasemos a los reviews…

**Vanessa Li Potter:** Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Bien, creo que no leí ninguno de tus fics (CREO), así que les echaré un vistazo y ya te diré. Un beso!

**Marta Kou:** Igualmente gracias. Y no te preocupes, que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol van a tener más importancia, pero hay que ir poco a poco. Sin embargo, supongo que el próximo capítulo te gustará... Un besote!

**Koishikawa:** Thank you! Me encanta eso de haber atrapado a alguien más... ¡esa es mi idea! Uf, eso de no aburrir a los lectores es difícil, te lo aseguro. Uno nunca sabe lo que va a gustar y lo que no... ¡pero lo intentaré!

**Marie:** Muchas gracias también n.n. Sí, al fin se confesaron...; si es que son dos lerdos. Pero, ah, yo de eso no digo nada, que sería como pisarme la cola yo sola xD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que sigas leyendo.

**Diana Prenze:** Genial que te haya gustado :D. La historia ya está terminada, así que, salvo en caso de muerte súbita o algo similar, voy a seguir publicando... para bien o para mal. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo también, ya me dirás... n.n Dew!

**Lohengrin NightWalker:** Sí, a usted también muchísimas gracias...; ya notaba la ausencia de comentarios y me estaba impacientando, por qué no xD. No dudo que los habrías hecho sufrir más; ¡te encanta!... pero yo no soy tan mala; quizás lo mío sólo sea un 21 ... Me gusta que te haya gustado, y seguiré actualizando... siempre que no me distraiga demasiado, como me pasó ayer, jejeje. Bien, empezaré a contar los segundos para el viernes o el sábado que viene... ¡Nos leemos!


	11. El dolor de Tomoyo

**Sakura y Cía no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de las chicas CLAMP…, que son cuatro aunque el nombre tenga cinco letras.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11: "El dolor de Tomoyo"

Era ya lunes y gran parte de la ciudad bullía en molestos ruidos y el cotidiano trajín de todas las mañanas. Las bocinas de los coches sonaban escandalosamente en el atasco que había junto a la acera por donde la chica caminaba. Era una jovencita de estatura mediana, de complexión graciosa y ágil, que cargaba con una carpeta negra de un tamaño bastante considerable. Su cabellera castaña ondeaba al viento y algunos cabellos ocultaban en ocasiones sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Una ráfaga de viento frío hizo que tiritara un poco y ajustara un tanto más la bufanda a su cuello. Sus pasos ligeros se dirigieron hacia un bloque de edificios que había al final de una calle. Al doblar la esquina, su falda marrón ondeó por encima de sus rodillas y ni tan siquiera las medias de lana que llevaba puestas consiguieron evitar que el frío volviera a helar sus huesos. Se detuvo ante las escaleras para luego comenzar a subirlas y llegar hasta uno de los pisos superiores. Al alcanzar la planta indicada avanzó rápidamente hasta detenerse frente a una de las puertas celestes.

Llamó al timbre y esperó.

Unos pasos desde el interior de la casa precedieron al hombre de grisáceos cabellos que abrió la puerta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al reconocer a aquel hombre de rostro afable.

—¡Señor Wei, es usted! —se asombró—. No sabía que también había venido a Japón. ¿Me recuerda?

El anciano dudó por un momento, pero luego de una rápida mirada reconoció a su interlocutora, a la que hacía ya algo más de tres años que no veía y sin embargo podría distinguir en una multitud. Esos preciosos ojos sólo podían pertenecer a una persona.

—¿Señorita Sakura? —La muchacha afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza—. ¡Vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo! Qué agradable sorpresa verla por aquí; ¿qué tal está?

—¡Ah, muy bien! —aseguró de inmediato—. ¡A mí también me da muchísimo gusto verle de nuevo! Shaoran no me dijo nada de que usted le había acompañado esta vez también, de otro modo ya habría pasado a saludarlo antes…

—No se preocupe, señorita. Por cierto, muy feliz Navidad a usted y su familia¿ha visto ya que cerca están las fechas de celebración?

—Igualmente, feliz Navidad a usted también. Es más, por algo concerniente a la Navidad venía justamente. —Asomó ligeramente la cabeza por encima del hombro del anciano—. ¿Se encuentra Shaoran en casa?

—El señor debe de estar practicando en estos momentos, pero venga, pase. —El hombre hizo un ademán indicándole a la muchacha que entrara en la casa y ella le obedeció de forma respetuosa y hasta algo tímida—. Le avisaré que…

—¿Wei? —se oyó una voz desde alguna habitación cercana—. ¿Ha venido alguien?

La silueta difusa que apareció tras una de las puertas fue tomando forma rápidamente, hasta distinguirse a la perfección.

Ante el panorama que se ofrecía a la vista, Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente.

El cabello color chocolate desordenado salpicando su rostro en gruesos mechones, junto al aspecto de la piel desnuda de su pecho, algo perlada a causa del ejercicio, le daban una apariencia que no recordaba haber visto en él antes. Sin ningún tipo de prenda que le cubriera de cintura hacia arriba, la chica pudo notar perfectamente el ancho que habían adquirido sus hombros en el transcurso de aquellos tres años sin verse, al igual que sus abdominales marcados en la piel bronceada.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó algo asombrado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Ah! —se despertó—. Esto…, bueno, Eriol me mandó avisarte de algo y creí que lo mejor sería pasar por tu casa ya que me queda de camino desde donde vengo… Aunque, si estás ocupado, yo…

—Tranquila, no era nada importante —dijo dejando la espada, que hasta el momento sostenía en su mano derecha, junto a la chimenea. Al seguir con la vista los propios ojos de Sakura, pareció darse cuenta del motivo del nerviosismo de la chica—. Ah…, l-lo siento… Será mejor que vaya a ponerme una camiseta, vuelvo enseguida, tú quédate aquí.

La castaña asintió y el chico salió rápidamente del recibidor, para dirigirse a su cuarto, cuya puerta cerró tras de sí.

—Acompáñeme —sugirió el anciano, que se había limitado a sonreír durante el encuentro, guiándola hasta el salón. Al parecer la pobre muchacha se había llevado una sorpresa de dimensiones considerables al encontrarse con aquella escena—. Tome asiento, yo le prepararé algo de té.

—No es necesario, no se moleste… —se apresuró a decir ella.

—No es molestia —le replicó el hombre—. Enseguida regreso.

Sakura le sonrió tímidamente en forma de agradecimiento y vio al mayordomo dirigirse a la cocina. Analizó la acogedora habitación con la mirada, descubriendo los preciosos muebles y adornos que los decoraban. Intentó relajarse y volver a respirar con normalidad, buscando algo con que distraer su mente de lo que acababa de ver. Su vista se paseó por las estatuillas y diversos objetos de porcelana que descansaban en la repisa, seguramente de gran valor; pero captó su atención más que ninguna otra cosa el gran cuadro que había sobre el sofá.

Era una pintura de dimensiones bastante considerables; el retrato de un hombre joven vestido con un impecable traje de seda china en color verde, de cabellos castaños y desordenados, piel algo trigueña y unos preciosos ojos marrones, dotados de un aire decidido e imponente. Era la representación exacta en lienzo de Shaoran.

—Un cuadro muy hermoso¿no le parece?

La chica, que hasta el momento se hallaba perdida en sus cavilaciones, reaccionó de inmediato al oír la voz de Wei.

—Así es. ¿Este chico es Shaoran?

El mayordomo sonrió afablemente y se acercó algo más a la muchacha luego de dejar las dos tazas y el té sobre la mesilla.

—Se parece mucho¿verdad? Este joven es en realidad quien fue mi señor primero, el padre de Shaoran.

Sakura abrió los ojos atónita. ¡Habría jurado que el chico del retrato no era otro que su novio! No encontraba diferencia alguna, incluso aquel brillo en los ojos era idéntico al que poseía el hombre que ahora se enteraba era su padre.

—Cuando este cuadro fue pintado, mi señor no contaba con más de dieciséis años, edad a la que ya había asumido gran parte de los deberes como cabeza de su clan, aunque no todos, por supuesto. Recuerdo que aún no había conocido a la señora Ieran, algo que ocurrió algún tiempo después…

Shaoran abrió lentamente la puerta del salón y se acercó a Sakura y el anciano, que seguían contemplando el óleo. El chico sonrió al encontrarse con la majestuosa imagen de su padre, que permanecía firme e imponiendo respeto y seriedad incluso ahora que no se hallaba presente de forma terrenal.

—Usted es idéntico a su padre —se enorgulleció el anciano—. Siempre me lo ha recordado, aunque debo decir que ahora más que nunca.

Ambos chicos pudieron notar el aire de nostalgia que adquirieron sus palabras, una dulce tristeza que el hombre intentó disimular un tanto volviéndose hacia la mesa donde había depositado la bandeja anteriormente, en cuyo centro descansaba la tetera de porcelana blanca llena de té humeante.

—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya para que puedan conversar con mayor comodidad. Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme.

Shaoran asintió con una media sonrisa, para luego dirigirse al sillón y tomar asiento junto con Sakura.

—¿Decías que Hiiragizawa…?

Ella dio un sorbo a su té y se dispuso a hablar.

—Eriol me avisó anoche por teléfono de que tenía pensado celebrar las Fiestas en la casa en la que vive ahora…

—¿Pero no habían demolido su casa para construir aquel parque de diversiones?

—Sí, pero tengo entendido que su familia ha comprado otra que está un poco en las afueras de Tomoeda —explicó Sakura—; aunque todavía no la he visto.

—Ya veo…

—El caso es que ha dicho que quería invitarnos a Tomoyo, Kaoru, Hikari y a mí a pasar la Nochebuena allí. Me encargó que te lo preguntara a ti también, claro; dice que no sería lo mismo sin que estuviéramos todos…

—¿A…, a mí? —La chica asintió sonriente—. Pero si yo no…

Shaoran la miró confuso. ¿Por qué lo invitaba, si ni siquiera se llevaban bien? Hiiragizawa era realmente un tipo bastante raro…

—¿Irás? —insistió la japonesa.

El chico permaneció indeciso por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Perfecto! —Prácticamente saltó de su asiento—. Se lo avisaré a Eriol en cuanto hablemos… Aunque… yo aún no he pedido permiso a mi padre… —confesó avergonzada— se supone que tendría que ir ahora a verle y preguntárselo. Está dando una conferencia de arqueología a unos profesores en un instituto y me ha pedido que le lleve esta carpeta que se ha olvidado en casa, así que tengo que pasarme por allí dentro de pocos minutos.

—¿Y… tienes que ir tú sola?

Sakura parpadeó un tanto desconcertada.

—Pu-pues no necesariamente… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Shaoran bajó la cabeza con cierta timidez y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—-Porque…, bueno, como es una conferencia sobre arqueología, me preguntaba si podría acompañarte…

La japonesa acabó entendiendo y le sonrió con amabilidad. Ya casi había olvidado lo mucho que le interesaban esos temas.

—Pues claro —aseguró—. Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres. De hecho, estoy segura de que a mi padre le encantará verte.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —dijo riendo—. La próxima vez que mi padre dé alguna conferencia me acordaré de avisarte, lo prometo. Eso sí, será mejor que salgamos ahora si no te interesa perderte lo que diga…

En cuestión de microsegundos, Shaoran se levantó de su asiento como si éste pinchara y se dirigió a la puerta tan veloz como pudo, arrastrando consigo de la mano a una sorprendida Sakura.

—¡Wei, tengo que salir, volveré más tarde! —se apresuró a decir antes de volver a correr nuevamente hacia la calle. A la chica le dio apenas tiempo para saludar con la mano al anciano, que sonreía desde la puerta de la cocina.

A su padre también le apasionaba la Historia…

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien, hija?

La voz de Sonomi sonó preocupada del otro lado del auricular, y aunque Tomoyo sabía que obviamente su madre no podía verla, sonrió de forma apaciguadora, como si su interlocutora se encontrase en frente suyo y esperara con este gesto tranquilizarla un poco.

—No te preocupes, mamá —dijo mientras corría un poco las cortinas de su habitación, dejando entrar la luz solar—. No es grave, únicamente me duele un poco la cabeza, no es nada.

La mujer suspiró derrotada. Sabía que su hija se mostraría reticente a la hora de transmitirle alguna preocupación más y que minimizaría el asunto tanto como pudiera con el único fin de tranquilizarla, pero el hecho de que una de sus mucamas le comunicara que la señorita Tomoyo estuviera bastante decaída y con un aspecto un tanto enfermizo desde que volviera de la excursión a la montaña, dos días atrás, no le calmaba en absoluto.

La muchacha observó el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana y añoró salir a respirar algo de aire fresco, algo que no podía hacer desde que llegó debido a su estado. La verdad era que no se encontraba demasiado bien últimamente, y no era algo para nada reciente, sino que más bien se remitía a bastante más tiempo. Sólo que ahora se veía agravado. Sin embargo, no era cuestión de ejercer más presión sobre su madre de la que ya cargaba…

—¿Y qué tal te está yendo en tu viaje, mamá? —intentó distraerla—. Me han contado que el señor Yamaguchi aceptó el contrato que le ofrecieron los de tu compañía…

—Pues la verdad es que estamos esperando a que se decida, aún no nos ha dado ni el sí ni el no como respuesta —resopló algo molesta—. Dice que la tanda de juguetes que le ofrecemos no acaba de satisfacer sus expectativas. La verdad es que parece no conformarse con nada, no sé qué demonios pretende y… ¡Pero bueno, Tomoyo, no me cambies de tema!

La chica sonrió al ver frustrado su plan de desviar la conversación. Sabiendo cómo la conocía su madre no debería haber esperado salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

—Lo siento, lo siento…, es sólo que realmente no hay mucho que decir sobre lo que me pasa, mamá. Entiende que no es más que un poco de dolor de cabeza, debo de haber pescado un resfriado al haber tomado frío en la montaña y nada más.

—Está bien… —suspiró la mujer—, te creeré por esta vez, pero si llego a enterarme de que te has puesto peor, volveré a casa inmediatamente, te guste o no, jovencita. ¿Está claro?

—Pero, mamá, los negocios que estás haciendo son muy importantes para la empresa, no puedes dejarlos por una tontería. En serio que yo…

—Los negocios pueden esperar, Tomoyo —la interrumpió—. No voy a dejar que empeores; mi hija es más importante que eso.

Tomoyo pudo notar el dejo de dolor latente en las palabras de su madre. No quería hacerla sentir culpable de ninguna manera, su madre hacía todo cuanto podía por cuidarla y permanecer a su lado, los negocios eran los negocios, y ella lo entendía perfectamente…

Por su parte, Sonomi Daidouji tuvo que poner todo su empeño en que su voz no se quebrara de repente y reprimir el impulso que la incitaba a llorar. Adoraba a su hija más que a cualquier otra cosa, pero a causa de su trabajo poco era el tiempo que podían estar juntas. Recordaba que la relación con su hija había sido siempre así: ambas se profesaban un cariño mutuo muy fuerte, mas manteniendo cierta distancia por cuestiones de una empresa que le quitaba demasiadas horas. Tomoyo, sin embargo y pese a lo que ella creía, siempre supo entender las limitaciones horarias y que no podían permanecer juntas demasiadas horas al día, algo que a su madre sorprendía bastante… La verdad era que no esperaba que su hija fuera tan sumamente madura desde tan temprana edad, y pese a que estaba orgullosa de ello, no podía evitar sentirse culpable y lamentar profundamente que su niña tuviera que pasar su infancia y juventud de esa manera.

Probablemente se sintiera muy sola en ocasiones. Probablemente ella no estaba cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir ya fuera su alegría o su dolor. Probablemente la figura de su madre fuera algo muy tenue en su mente, una figura casi irreal que prácticamente no había vivido…

Pensándolo detenidamente, prácticamente no había mantenido relación con su hija si nos referimos a un plano más entrante en lo sentimental. La verdad es que era muy poco lo que sabía de su adorada hija, tan poco que sentía vergüenza de ello. Seguramente y de estar viva, Nadeshiko conocería más de Sakura que ella de Tomoyo, porque Nadeshiko era una madre excelente y seguramente lo seguiría siendo…, mucho mejor que ella. Sería la buena madre que ella no había sido nunca.

—¿Mamá¿Sigues ahí?

La voz de la chica hizo que la empresaria volviera a pisar tierra firme en pocos segundos. La caída desde lo más alto de sus pensamientos había sido dolorosa, pues volvía a enfrentarse con la realidad ahora que se daba cuenta de lo poco presente que estuvo siempre en la vida de su hija…

Aunque…

—Sí, cariño —aseguró apresuradamente—. Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que colgar… Nos vemos más tarde¿de acuerdo?

Ante el repentino cambio en la actitud de su madre, Tomoyo quedó tan desconcertada que sólo atinó a afirmar y despedirse, aún demasiado insegura de lo que la mujer pretendía como para seguir conversando o preguntar qué era lo que ocurría o porqué debía colgar tan rápido.

Luego de pulsar el botón para dar por terminada la charla, Sonomi Daidouji sonrió de forma algo triste, pero a la vez dando a entender que siempre quedaría una última esperanza antes de darse por vencida.

Si bien no había compartido la infancia con su hija, siempre le quedaría la opción de vivir junto a ella plenamente todos los momentos que se presentaran de ahora en adelante. Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.

Llamaría lo antes posible a sus colaboradores para comunicarle que no podría estar presente en la próxima junta con el señor Yamaguchi por cuestiones personales, de modo que ellos solos tendrían que encargarse, ya que saldría en dirección a Tokio en el primer avión que consiguiera…

No obstante, lo mejor sería avisar antes a otra persona de sus planes.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sentado en el viejo sillón con funda de terciopelo rojo que él mismo se había encargado de mantener intacto pese al paso del tiempo, Eriol contemplaba el frío paisaje de fuera. El fuego que ardía en la chimenea era el perfecto compañero de sus pensamientos, así como también conseguía traerle remembranzas de su casa en Inglaterra.

En días de frío como aquel solía sentarse, aún siendo un niño, en aquel mismo mullido sillón y ante la atenta mirada de sus queridos tíos. Sí, tíos, pues sus padres poco tiempo era el que pasaron con él. Ambos personas muy ocupadas, solían viajar muy a menudo, y recorrer el mundo llevando consigo a un niño era una tarea ciertamente complicada, de modo que la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado en casa de sus tíos por parte de madre, dos personas algo mayores que jamás tuvieron la dicha de tener un hijo propio.

El hecho de que sus padres fueran tan adeptos a los viajes largos había contribuido en gran parte a obtener su permiso para viajar a Japón a sus escasos doce años, pues pese a que no tenían constancia de los poderes mágicos que el niño había desarrollado a una edad temprana, consintieron en la petición creyendo que había heredado de ellos esas ansias por conocer distintas culturas y territorios. Se habían ofrecido incluso a acompañarle, pero argumentando que prefería adecuarse a los viajes en soledad para acostumbrarse, acabaron cediendo, dejándole más contento que nunca.

El sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse después consiguió que su mundo de recuerdos se esfumara durante unos instantes, dejando paso a la realidad nuevamente, que avanzaba ahora por el pasillo tomando la forma de su simpática guardiana lunar.

—¡Buenos días, Eriol! —le saludó con voz cantarina al entrar al salón cargada de bolsas de diferentes tamaños y colores—. Ya acabé de comprar todos los adornos navideños que me encargaste.

Al ver la cantidad de mercadería que contenían los diversos paquetes, el muchacho prácticamente la interrogó con la mirada.

Nakuru dejó las bolsas en el suelo y apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

—Es que como no sabía demasiado bien qué querías que trajera exactamente, me ocupé de traer uno de cada de los que había en la góndola.

La reencarnación de Clow sonrió tranquilamente. La verdad es que era consciente del peligro que suponía mandar a Nakuru a hacer las compras… Pero a ella le hacía ilusión.

—Está bien, déjalos allí —le pidió mientras se acercaba a las bolsas llenas de adornos y rebuscaba en su interior—. Más tarde empezaremos a colocarlos todos. ¿Has comprado las botas rojas para colgar en la chimenea?

—¡Por supuesto! —aseguró con un aire triunfal—. No se me ha olvidado nada de lo que pediste.

Al chico le surgió una gota. Por supuesto que no se le podría haber olvidado nada; prácticamente había traído consigo toda la tienda.

—¡Ay, Eriol! —chilló aferrándose al chico—. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que nuestros amigos vengan a pasar estas Navidades con nosotros!

—A mí también me alegra, Nakuru —aseguró intentando zafarse del abrazo de la muchacha, que prácticamente lo estaba dejando sin respiración—. Esta noche Sakura me avisará si pue…

Eriol detuvo en seco sus palabras al notar una fuerte presencia oscura. Ante la mirada atónita de su Guardiana, que enseguida lo soltó al ver su expresión, se levantó del suelo donde había caído y se dirigió a la ventana. Agudizó sus sentidos y permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato, intentando descifrar la localización exacta de tal cantidad de energía.

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de desagradable sorpresa al conseguir encontrar el punto del que provenía, y su expresión se volvió sombría al confirmar sus temores…

No había error posible, aquella energía ya había empezado a concentrarse en personas inocentes… Y como primer punto habían elegido…

¡¿Por qué?!

¡Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada¡_Nada_…!

Se había prometido no intervenir. No podía interferir en lo que ocurriera, _no podía_, por mucho que quisiera…

—¿Eriol¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó la forma falsa de Ruby Moon.

El mago inglés fijó sus ojos en ella y la chica notó con alarma que aquello que su amo sentía en esos momentos era una verdadera preocupación.

—Amo Eriol…

El chico intentó disimular enseguida el profundo sentimiento que había nacido en su corazón al darse cuenta del peligro que corría un ser muy querido para él y rápidamente pugnó por transformar las sombras de su rostro en una sonrisa falsa.

—No pasa nada, Nakuru. Ven, vamos a buscar a Spinel para que nos ayude a ordenar todo… Supongo que estará leyendo en la biblioteca…

Nakuru vio cómo el muchacho salió con algo más de prisa de lo normal del hermoso salón, cuyas alfombras estaban ahora repletas de bolsas llenas de adornos navideños.

¿Acaso era posible aquello?

¿Eriol estaba realmente _asustado_?

**o-o-o-o-o**

La conferencia había durado algo más de una hora y media, y Shaoran mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos durante toda la sesión. Afortunadamente tanto él como Sakura habían llegado a tiempo —o incluso algo más temprano de lo que se los esperaba—, y la chica entregó la carpeta a uno de los ayudantes de su padre, un chico de más o menos la misma edad que ella, de cabellos oscuros y ojos grisáceos. Desafortunadamente para el muchacho, Shaoran pareció notar la mirada de admiración dirigida a la ojiverde y aquel furtivo sonrojo en sus mejillas al encontrarse con la preciosa hija de Fujitaka, algo que le hizo regalarle por completo su total antipatía.

Y, por supuesto, la misma Sakura no se enteró de nada.

Al bajar el profesor Kinomoto de la palestra, su hija corrió a saludarle seguida de cerca por el joven heredero de los Li.

—Hija, qué sorpresa —se alegró el decano—. No creí que te fueras a quedar a escuchar toda la charla.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo tenía planeado —aceptó—, lo que pasa es que a Shaoran le interesa mucho esto de la arqueología y nos quedamos a escucharte.

—Vaya¿de verdad? —Shaoran se sonrojó levemente y asintió con la cabeza ante la mirada divertida de su novia—. Es cierto, ya había olvidado que te gustaban mucho este tipo de cosas.

El chino lo miró algo confundido y el profesor se vio obligado a proseguir.

—Bueno, puede que me confunda, pero ¿no estabas tú en el mismo colegio que Sakura cuando di una charla sobre Egipto?

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Vaya si tenía buena memoria el padre de Sakura!

—Veo que no me equivoco —rió el decano—. Pocas veces he visto a un chico de esa edad con tanto interés en mi profesión, supongo que será por eso que no me ha costado asociarte con aquel niño de primaria, sobre todo ahora que pude notar el mismo entusiasmo mientras hablaba…

—La verdad es que me gustaría estudiar algo relacionado con la arqueología —confesó tímidamente el muchacho—. Puede que, dentro de algún tiempo, incluso considere el matricularme en alguna universidad japonesa y…

Fujitaka pudo notar la forma en la que a su hija se le iluminó el rostro al oír esas palabras. Al parecer, había dicho algo que la alegraba profundamente.

En su fuero interno, Sakura estaba dando gritos y saltos de alegría. ¿Había oído bien¿Acaso no había dicho que probablemente se matricularía en alguna universidad… _en Japón_?

¡¿Eso querría decir que se iba a quedar?!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o lanzarse directamente a abrazarlo, el teléfono móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar. Al haber tal alboroto decidió que lo mejor era alejarse del lugar para dirigirse a algún sitio más tranquilo donde poder conversar con calma; de modo que, luego de un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de su progenitor, partió rumbo a los aseos.

—Si quieres —continuó el profesor luego de que se marchase su hija—, puedo indicarte algunas de las mejores universidades de Japón, para que vayas teniendo una idea de dónde sería mejor que te matriculases.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —se entusiasmó el chico—. ¡Se lo agradecería mucho, de verdad!

—Por supuesto. Es lo menos que podría hacer después de la forma en la que has ayudado a Sakura. Ni siquiera he podido agradecerte el hecho de que te encargaras de preparar los documentos de Hikari.

—N-no se preocupe, no tiene que agradecerme nada. Lo he hecho porque…

—Lo has hecho para proteger a Sakura. —El hombre sonrió afablemente—. Por eso quiero agradecerte justamente que cuides tan bien de ella.

Shaoran se sonrojó con fuerza y bajó la mirada completamente avergonzado, algo que el autor de los días de la chica interpretó como una señal de que sus planteamientos no eran para nada erróneos. El muchacho respiró entrecortadamente y sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba de forma muy notable. Allí estaba, frente al padre de Sakura, la chica que era ahora su novia. La verdad era que sabía perfectamente que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a la situación y charlar con el padre de Sakura con respecto a su relación si esperaba que se tratase de algo formal…

¡Pero qué difícil parecía ahora tener que hacer eso!

¡No…, nada de acobardarse! Si de verdad le importaba Sakura, tenía que esforzarse por vencer su timidez y hablar con su padre de una vez por todas…

—Se-señor Kinomoto…, v-verá…, yo… tengo que algo importante que decirle… a usted y…

—Quiero que sepas —le interrumpió el decano inesperadamente— que puedes venir a casa a visitarnos cuando quieras. Sería agradable que cenaras con nosotros un día de estos. ¿Qué te parece?

Shaoran le miró confuso. ¿Qué pasaba con lo que tenía que decirle?

—¿Y-yo…, a su casa? Pero… ¿por qué?

—La verdad es que me encantaría conocer mejor al novio de mi hija.

El hombre sonrió al ver la reacción del muchacho. Ya había notado que era un chico bastante tímido, pero al parecer más aún de lo que se imaginaba.

Ante aquellas palabras, Shaoran sintió detenerse la circulación sanguínea en todas las venas y arterias de su cuerpo, ahora más blanco que el papel. ¿Lo habían traicionado sus sentidos¿Realmente había oído aquello…?

—¿Q-qué¿P-pero… cómo ha…?

—Sakura es mi hija —dijo Fujitaka amablemente, al tiempo que posaba sus manos en los hombros del chico en señal de sustento—, lo extraño sería que no me hubiera dado cuenta. —Luego de un suspiro, prosiguió—. Debes saber que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y que confío en ti, pues sé que cuidarás de ella incluso mejor de lo que yo podría… Y lo más importante: que es feliz contigo.

—M-muchas gracias… —Shaoran respiró algo más tranquilo, aunque sin conseguir aún que el nerviosismo descendiera demasiado.

—Resulta que era la madre de Tomoyo quien me llamó por teléfono y… —La llegada de Sakura había pasado inadvertida para ambos interlocutores, que únicamente se volvieron a verla al oír su voz. Al ver que tanto su padre como Shaoran se comportaban de una manera un tanto extraña, decidió asegurarse de que todo iba bien—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Todo va perfectamente —la tranquilizó su padre—. ¿Decías que te llamó Sonomi?

—¡Ah! —recordó de repente—. Así es…, la señora Sonomi me acaba de avisar de que Tomoyo lleva dos días enferma y, como ella está en un viaje de negocios y tardará algunas horas en regresar, me ha pedido como favor que vaya a visitarla.

—¿Daidouji está enferma? —se preocupó Shaoran—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho… Por eso creo que lo mejor será ir a verla. La casa de Tomoyo no está muy lejos de aquí. Tomaré el autobús y luego volveré directamente a casa.

—Yo también voy.

—¿Estás seguro, Shaoran? No sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar, si tienes cosas que hacer es mejor que no…

—No te preocupes por eso, no tengo nada que hacer —mintió mientras procuraba buscar mentalmente algún otro horario adecuado para el entrenamiento que debería postergar.

—Dale mis saludos a Tomoyo y mis deseos de que se mejore pronto —le recordó el decano a su hija, al tiempo que guardaba los papeles blancos que llevaba en mano dentro de su portafolios negro y se disponía a marcharse.

—Lo haré. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, papá! —se despidió agitando la mano. Shaoran hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo y el profesor le respondió de la misma manera.

Fujitaka Kinomoto permaneció totalmente quieto hasta que vio desaparecer completamente la figura de su hija tras la puerta abierta, seguida del joven que había resultado ser su novio.

Sonrió para sí al sentir que la nostalgia invadía su ser completamente, pues el ver a la ya no tan pequeña Sakura vivir su primer noviazgo le había recordado a su propia relación con quien después se convirtiera en su esposa…

Seguramente, y dondequiera que se encontrara, su amada Nadeshiko estaría tan feliz como él al ver que su hija conocía ahora la misma dicha que ellos habían vivido alguna vez.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Señorita Tomoyo…

La voz de la mucama hizo que la aludida alzara la vista del pesado libro que estaba leyendo, para luego marcar la página por la que iba con una bonita tarjeta decorada con motivos florales, cerrarlo y depositarlo con suavidad sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Dime?

—Acaban de llegar dos chicos que dicen ser amigos suyos y desean visitarla —dudó la muchacha—¿quiere que los deje pasar?

Tomoyo repasó mentalmente los sucesos del día, esperando encontrar en algún momento alguna llamada o indicio que indicara que podría tener visitas esa tarde. Pese a que fue una búsqueda infructuosa, asintió levemente con la cabeza, indicándole a la sirvienta que les permitiera pasar.

Luego del tiempo necesario para que la chica bajara al recibidor y les diera el permiso necesario para subir, la amatista se encontró con no poca sorpresa con Sakura y Shaoran, que cerraron la puerta tras de sí al entrar, dirigidos por un gesto de Tomoyo. La castaña sonrió y se acercó hasta donde estaba su amiga, para después sentarse a su lado, en la esquina de la cama donde descansaba.

—Sakura¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó algo desconcertada.

—Hemos venido a ver cómo estabas —explicó con una sonrisa—. Tu madre me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que estaba muy preocupada porque al parecer no te encuentras bien. Como ella está de viaje, me pidió especialmente que pasara a visitarte y te hiciera compañía, y Shaoran me ha hecho el favor de acompañarme hasta aquí.

Ambas chicas dirigieron una mirada de agradecimiento al chino, que se mantenía de pie y apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación y que al instante se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y desvió la mirada.

—Y… ¿qué tal estás? —intentó distraerse el castaño—. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—¡Oh¡En realidad no es nada grave! —se apresuró a decir la chica, mientras sonreía de manera algo nerviosa—. No tengo fiebre ni nada por el estilo; seguramente estoy algo resfriada —una sonrisa algo pícara se dibujó en su rostro—. Debe de haber sido por pasar frío en el viaje a la montaña… Yo no he tenido tanta suerte como tú, amiga…

Sakura parpadeó sin entender, algo que hizo a Tomoyo reír con más ganas.

—Verás, yo no cuento con un novio atento que me esté resguardando entre sus brazos del frío de la montaña… —se entusiasmó adoptando una pose exageradamente teatral mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma un tanto extraña.

La ojiverde se sonrojó vivamente y sólo alcanzó a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

—S-será mejor que me vaya un rato afuera y os deje hablar más tranquilas —replicó Shaoran, más colorado que un tomate, mientras abría la puerta y pugnaba por huir de la incómoda situación—. Me alegra saber que estás bien, Daidouji… —El chino tomó aire y valor para dirigirse a la muchacha de melena castaña que seguía dándole la espalda, presa de una repentina timidez—. Sa… Sakura, c-cuando quieras, baja al salón y te acompaño hasta tu casa.

La chica asintió todavía sin girarse y Shaoran salió del cuarto, no sin antes suspirar con pesadez al comprobar que Tomoyo tenía un gesto de diversión en el rostro difícil de describir, pero que ya se le hacía incómodamente conocido.

—Vaya, al parecer me he encontrado con la pareja más tímida del planeta —bromeó la amatista—. No sé a qué viene tanta vergüenza… De ti ya me lo esperaba, después de todo siempre has sido muy vergonzosa…, pero con el carácter tan decidido que suele mostrar Li, esperaba que la timidez no le durase tanto.

—Pues no es tan tímido conmigo cuando estamos solos… —replicó la castaña sin pensar.

Sin embargo, al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con una Tomoyo aguantando la risa a duras penas, reflexionó en las palabras que había usado y rápidamente su rostro pasó a adoptar diversas tonalidades de rojo, una tras otra.

—¡No, no¡No me refería…, bueno…, ya sabes que no quise decir que… N-no…!

—Tranquila, Sakura…, si ya os conozco lo suficiente como para no esperar que la cosa avance tan rápidamente —rió—. Si ya te pones como un tomate con sólo mencionar algo tan simple como un beso…

—Pero es que no puedo evitarlo… —aceptó mientras sentía el rubor golpear más fuertemente sus mejillas—, cuando me acuerdo de lo que pasó…, yo…

La joven heredera de la fortuna de los Daidouji sonrió con calidez al ver a su amiga con esa expresión de felicidad desmesurada en el rostro. Se la veía realmente feliz…, feliz y…

¡Diablos¡Otra vez ese dolor agudo en el pecho!

Tomoyo llevó con un gesto disimulado su mano a su pecho, para intentar calmar las punzadas que la golpeaban con insistencia muy cerca del corazón.

—E-Estás… muy enamorada¿verdad? —consiguió preguntar al fin.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta, pero aunque sin dejar atrás su sonrojo, decidió ser completamente sincera con su mejor amiga. Después de todo, siempre se habían contado cuanto les pasara o sintieran, desde siempre…

Tomando un poco por sorpresa a la amatista, Sakura recostó su cabeza sobre las rodillas de Tomoyo, que había permanecido sentada en su cama durante todo el tiempo. La castaña cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente, intentando reunir valor para hablarle a su mejor amiga sin tapujo alguno, siendo completamente sincera y transparente.

—¡Oh, Tomoyo, le quiero muchísimo! —confesó no sin sentir su rostro arder—. ¡No sabes cuánto…! La verdad es que me siento tremendamente culpable por haber sido tan despistada y no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo…, de lo mucho que yo ya le apreciaba y de lo bueno que era siempre conmigo…, además de que debe de haberlo pasado bastante mal por culpa mía, sabiendo que a mí me gustaba Yukito… Incluso consolándome cuando me llevé aquel disgusto al confesarle mis sentimientos, me escuchó y se aguantó lo que sentía para ayudar a que yo estuviera mejor…

Tomoyo sonrió tristemente y siguió escuchando, mientras comenzaba a acariciar casi inconscientemente el sedoso y dorado cabello de su amiga, que seguía con su monólogo sin conseguir evitar apretar levemente la falda de la amatista ante el nerviosismo que la invadía.

—He sido muy boba, y por ello seguramente Shaoran se habrá sentido mal muchas veces —continuó—; pero ¿sabes? —añadió, más entusiasmada—, voy a compensar todo eso, pondré todo mi empeño en devolverle toda la felicidad que me da a mí… ¡Me encantaría poder hacer que se sintiera tan bien estando conmigo como yo me siento estando a su lado!

La amatista bajó la mirada y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos de la vista de los demás. Se mordió el labio inferior y permaneció callada, esperando a que Sakura continuase con la confesión que la estaba destrozando por dentro…

Y ese dolor, que aún seguía palpitante en su pecho…

—¡Ah, Tomoyo¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy…! Estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida —dijo mientras sus ojos verdes se iluminaban—. Shaoran es la persona más importante para mí…, siempre cuidándome y preocupándose por mí, siempre a mi lado cuando le necesito… ¡Jamás me había sentido así con nadie!

Tomoyo ahogó un quejido y pugnó por controlar las lágrimas que querían bajar de sus ojos.

"_¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo…?"_

"_¿Es que Sakura no aprecia todo lo que haces por ella…?"_

—R-Realmente… ¿e-es eso… lo que sientes? —inquirió en un suspiro, reteniendo las ganas de llorar con tanta fuerza como podía.

—Creo…, creo que yo… —balbuceó mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, intentando deshacerse de todo el pudor que le provocaba ser tan chocantemente sincera y dejar fluir sus sentimientos sin reparo—… Me he dado cuenta de que realmente lo que siento por él va más allá de lo que pensaba… ¡Realmente le amo!

Ante esas palabras, Tomoyo sintió que el dolor palpitante de su pecho se hizo tan fuerte que sintió su vista nublarse y todo dar vueltas a su alrededor. Segundos después, sintió perder la conciencia y sumergirse en un mar de abrumadora oscuridad.

Jamás había sido presa de un dolor semejante…

"_Sakura sólo consigue hacerte sufrir… "_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Fuera de la mansión, Shaoran caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de la casa Daidouji. Mentalmente repasaba los sucesos de las últimas horas del día…, en especial aquella charla con el padre de Sakura.

—_Quiero que sepas que puedes venir a casa a visitarnos cuando quieras. Sería agradable que cenaras con nosotros un día de estos¿qué te parece?_

—_¿Y-yo… a su casa? Pero… ¿por qué?_

—_La verdad es que me encantaría conocer mejor al novio de mi hija. _

Sonrió tímidamente al recordar que el señor Kinomoto había asimilado la noticia de tan buena manera, brindándole todo su apoyo. La verdad es que creyó que comunicarle algo así sería muchísimo más complicado y bochornoso, pero ante aquella muestra de comprensión fraternal dio gracias al Cielo…

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que no todo podía ser tan fácil y perfecto…, pues había algo en lo que no había reparado…

¡Touya Kinomoto¡Oh, por Dios¡De qué manera reaccionaría el celosísimo hermano de Sakura ante algo como eso…¿Qué método de tortura sería el más apropiado para llevar a cabo? Quizás lo estrangularía con sus propias manos al enterarse de que salía con su preciosa hermana…

¡Demonios¿De qué forma se las arreglaría con eso…?

De repente, un estallido de energía le hizo desviar su atención de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Pudo notar clara pero fugazmente una gran concentración de magia. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse hasta en el más mínimo movimiento que se produjera en los alrededores. Captaba perfectamente las auras de todas las personas que estaban en la casa, pero no era eso lo que había sentido…

¡Ah, allí estaba otra vez aquel pálpito de energía poderosísima! Estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación, pero la sensación se esfumaba tan rápidamente como llegaba, dificultándole su localización.

¿De dónde procedía? Era necesario concentrarse aún más…

No; definitivamente no era la magia de Sakura, ni mucho menos la suya propia.

¿Entonces…?

Al sentir por tercera vez aquella presencia amorfa rondando por allí, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Súbitamente había reconocido de lo que se trataba…

—_No puede ser…_ —pensó—, _esto es Magia Oscura… pero¿por qué aquí…?_

Bruscamente algo en su interior había despertado el impulso de salir corriendo de allí lo más raudo posible y dirigirse directamente a una de las habitaciones. Obedeciendo su instinto echó a correr por los caminos de tierra dibujados entre los jardines.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡¿Tomoyo?! —se asombró la chica al sentir que las caricias que su amiga le había estado regalando en su cabellera se detenían y, en cambio, su mano cálida ejercía ahora una presión inusitada sobre su cabeza.

—No puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo mucho que me estás haciendo sufrir —oyó decir a la amatista con una voz muy diferente a la suya, una voz que parecía seca y sin variaciones en su timbre, impersonal y sin alma…

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —se desesperó Sakura mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la hasta ahora comodidad de sus rodillas—. ¡No entiendo de qué me hablas, Tomoyo!

La muchacha de cabello negro sonrió con desdén, algo que su amiga jamás le había visto hacer. Aquel gesto realmente asustó a la castaña, que acabó de incorporarse al ver que la amatista se ponía de pie, con la mirada todavía gacha.

—¿No entiendes de qué hablo? —inquirió con sarcasmo—. No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás haciendo, Sakura… Creí que éramos amigas, pero las verdaderas amigas no se lastiman así… ¡Nunca vas a entender lo que me pasa¿verdad?! —preguntó ya alzando la voz y mirando fijamente y con furia a la ex Card Captor.

Sakura se asombró en sobremanera al ver que los hermosos y afables ojos de Tomoyo poseían ahora un brillo apagado y una agudeza totalmente desconocidos, algo que jamás había visto en ellos.

—Tomoyo…, de verdad no sé de qué me hablas… —explicó al borde del llanto—. Cálmate, por favor…

—¡No intentes tranquilizarme! —se encolerizó conforme se acercaba más a la ojiverde—. ¡Eres despreciable¡No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta de que me has estado hiriendo con cada palabra…¡No he hecho más que sufrir por culpa tuya y tú ni siquiera me prestas la suficiente atención como para poder ayudarme o al menos escuchar a la persona de quien dices ser mejor amiga! Si tanto le amas¡¿por qué no te alejas de mí y me dejas en paz de una vez?!

Sakura abrió los ojos consternada. Unos pasos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta; lo más seguro era que la gente del servicio hubiese escuchado los gritos y viniera a ver qué ocurría.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto con la mano derecha y Sakura sintió una inmensa ola de energía emerger de aquel brazo extendido. Escasos segundos después, se oyeron caer pesadamente varios cuerpos contra el suelo.

—¡Tomoyo...¡¿Qué…?! —interrogó conforme se alejaba de ella y se sentía cada vez más arrinconada contra la pared.

¿Tomoyo podía utilizar magia?

—¡¿No entiendes qué me ocurre?! —continuó la amatista, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Sakura y estrujaba con fuerza desmesurada su cuello, con intención de retenerla—. Eres tan desconsiderada y egoísta que no has tenido ningún reparo en confesar lo mucho que amas a otra persona, delante de mí… ¿Dices que nunca nadie te ha hecho sentir tan feliz, que nadie te ha cuidado o se ha preocupado nunca por ti así como él…¡¿Y qué hay de mí¡¿Acaso no aprecias nada de lo que yo hago por ti?!

Sakura quedó sin habla; no por el hecho de que su amiga estaba ejerciendo una presión considerable sobre su tráquea, sino porque aquellas palabras que habían salido de su boca con la única intención de ser completamente sincera con su amiga ahora estaban siendo usadas en su contra y se estaban convirtiendo en algo completamente doloroso de escuchar…, dicho con tanta convicción y enfocado de una manera que hacían que se tornara casi en algo verdadero…

—¡Sakura!

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera reaccionar, Shaoran había abierto la puerta de par en par, encontrándose con la última escena que podría haber imaginado… ¿Era Daidouji quien estaba ahorcando a Sakura…?

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par cuando Tomoyo centró su atención en él y vio su mirada opacada y completamente distinta a como era siempre. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda al comprobar de dónde venía aquella energía oscura…

—¡Sakura, aléjate de ella! —le gritó al ver que la chica al fin había soltado su cuello.

—¡¿Pero qué dices¡Algo le ocurre a Tomoyo…!

—¡Esa no es Tomoyo!

La ojiverde miró a su interlocutor llena de confusión, y la amatista aprovechó aquel descuido. En su mano derecha apareció, como por arte de magia, una especie de daga negra hecha de un líquido similar al alquitrán, que parecía moldearse a gusto de quien la empuñara, pues cambiaba ligeramente su forma y semejaba estar incluso dotada de vida propia.

Cuando Sakura volvió a girarse, se encontró con que Tomoyo ya tenía el puño alzado y estaba esperando para asestarle el golpe definitivo.

"_Si ella desaparece, el dolor también lo hará_"

—Debes desaparecer, Sakura…, así dejaré de sufrir…

La aludida cerró instintivamente sus ojos, demasiado confusa y dolida como para poder reaccionar.

Tragó saliva y esperó.

El golpe fue seco y propinado con mucha fuerza. La sangre corrió burbujeante y espesa, e incluso algunas gotas bermejas salpicaron la falda de Sakura.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Una de las guirnaldas cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, arrastrando consigo gran parte de los adornos que Eriol estaba intentando colocar.

—¿Amo Eriol? —se sorprendió Spinel al ver que el inglés se había quedado estático de un segundo a otro.

—¿Eriol? —insistió Nakuru—. ¿Estás bien?

—No puede ser… —susurró el hechicero con un hilo de voz.

Ambos Guardianes se miraron en silencio, con suma preocupación.

Bajó la mirada en silencio y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Las imágenes habían cruzado su mente una tras otra y demasiado claras como para intentar ignorarlas…

En un destello, Tomoyo había alzado el puñal sobre su cabeza y el arma había bajado velozmente, buscando con desesperación el corazón de Sakura.

—Tomoyo, no…

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Maldición!

La expresión de Tomoyo se tornó a una de completa furia al ver que su golpe certero había sido interceptado por alguien ajeno a su objetivo principal.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Shaoran a pocos centímetros del suyo, contraído por el dolor. Detrás del chico se encontraba Tomoyo, cuyo brazo permanecía extendido, aunque no conseguía ver su mano.

—¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! —se sulfuró la amatista—. ¡Tú no tenías que entrometerte en esto!

La ojiverde sintió resbalar la sangre cálida por su hombro y, creyendo que había sido herida, buscó el corte. Al no hallarlo, alzó un tanto la vista y comprobó que no era de su hombro del que brotaba la sangre, sino del hombro de Shaoran que, estando inclinado sobre ella, había hecho que goteara sobre su cuerpo.

—N-no t-te atrevas… a hacerle daño… —la desafió el castaño.

Tomoyo pagó su insolencia girando el puñal —que seguía enterrado en la piel de su hombro— y el chico profirió un gemido de intenso dolor.

—¡Shaoran! —Ante la alarma de la nipona castaña, que enseguida se abrazó más fuerte a él para evitar que se desplomara, Tomoyo extrajo el puñal del hombro del chino con un movimiento ágil y brusco a la vez.

—E-Estoy bien —le sonrió, intentando disimular una mueca de dolor—, n-no te preocupes.

—Shaoran…, lo siento…, lo siento mucho… —se disculpó la castaña, aferrándose más fuerte y comenzando a llorar.

"_¿Por qué tenía que aparecer él…¡¿Por qué?!_"

—Tomoyo… —se desesperó la ojiverde—¿por qué haces todo esto?; ¡¿qué te ocurre?!

—E-Esa no es Daidouji, Sakura…

La muchacha miró desconcertada al chico que descansaba en sus brazos, luchando por contener el dolor y la sangre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esa no es la verdadera Daidouji. A-al parecer está…, al parecer está siendo dominada por algo ajeno a ella…

—¡No seas insensato, claro que soy yo! —chilló indignada la amatista, al tiempo que el puñal de su mano derecha tomaba ahora la forma de una espada larga—. Ocurre que esto ya no tiene sentido… Tú me has hecho sufrir mucho, me has destrozado —habló dirigiéndose a Sakura—. El dolor que me has ocasionado es algo por lo que debo vengarme… ¡Es injusto que tú seas tan feliz y yo no…¡Por eso vas a compartir mi dolor¡Vas a saber lo que se siente estar en mi lugar!

Con un simple movimiento de su mano, una onda de energía golpeó a la Card Master y la lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación, quedando apoyada contra la pared. Una especie de brea negra surgió del suelo y se aferró a Sakura simulando las patas de una araña arrinconando a su presa contra el muro.

"_Perfecto, así no podrá moverse_"

A su vez, había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para no rozar siquiera a Shaoran, que cayó al suelo cuan largo era al verse desprovisto del apoyo que era el mismo cuerpo de Sakura. La amatista se acercó lentamente a él, con paso decidido y una mirada glacial. Al llegar hasta el punto exacto donde se encontraba el dolorido chico, alzó el brazo en el que sostenía la espada negra y lo mantuvo en el aire, justo encima de la cabeza de él, al mismo tiempo que extendía la otra mano y parecía inmovilizarlo con algún tipo de hechizo paralizante.

—Tú nunca me has entendido, Sakura —habló la chica sin siquiera mirarla—. Siempre he sido yo quien te ha brindado apoyo y sustento, quien te ha escuchado y lo ha dado todo por ti…, y así me lo pagas…: vienes tan contenta a decirme que todo lo que he hecho por ti no significa nada ahora que ha aparecido él. —La chica clavó sus ojos en el cuerpo que tenía a su disposición, esperando que la espada cayera sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento—. Es injusto que me hagas esto….

La ojiverde contempló con asombro cómo Tomoyo no parecía ser más que una muñeca manejada por cuerdas invisibles, sin voluntad, con una mirada fría y ausente, que se guiaba por el impulso de acabar con ella debido al gran dolor que sentía…

—Por eso, quiero que sepas lo que es sentir la pérdida de la persona más importante para ti…, como lo he sentido yo misma hoy más que nunca. Sakura, ahora compartirás mi dolor.

La misma muñeca que ahora empezaba a separar sus dedos de la espada negra, con la intención de simplemente dejarla caer.

—¡Tú no eres Tomoyo! —gritó al fin, mientras intentaba librarse con desesperación de aquella sustancia oscura que la retenía contra la pared—. ¡Tomoyo jamás haría algo así!

La aludida se volteó a verla, sin expresión alguna en su hermoso y pálido rostro. Por un momento bajó el arma, aunque sin descuidar a Shaoran y no permitirle que escapara de alguna manera.

—Puede que no sea la Tomoyo que tú creías conocer —dijo mientras no separaba su mirada de ella—, pero ten por seguro que soy lo que tú has hecho de ella.

Sakura bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza los dientes. Repentinamente sentía que todo lo que estaba oyendo no era más que la cruda verdad.

La chica de cabellera azabache volvió a alzar su espada peligrosamente. Un destello brilló en el aire y el filo del arma se apresuró a encontrar el cuello del ambarino, que cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

—¡Ahora sentirás lo mismo que yo sentí al perder lo que más quería! —gritó al ver que la espada se encontraba ya a pocos centímetros de su víctima.

—¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!

Al tiempo que se retorcía para liberarse de su prisión, Sakura notó las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas en tropel, mientras un nudo en la garganta apenas y le permitía respirar. Instintivamente había cerrado los ojos para no ver lo que ocurriría a continuación y que le era imposible impedir, pues estaba imposibilitada completamente su movilidad. Ante el horrible silencio, no se atrevía a volver a abrir los ojos.

—¡No, no, no!

Repentinamente oyó aquella voz en un murmullo, y entonces reparó en que no había sido sólo su grito el que se había oído hacía un momento.

No, era imposible… ¿Acaso…?

—¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! —se asombró, sin dejar de intentar soltarse.

Y es que la amatista sostenía con fuerza la espada con ambas manos, a pocos centímetros de Shaoran, que contemplaba la escena igualmente inmóvil y asombrado. Parecía estar intentando retener una fuerza superior que, a su vez, quería enterrar aquella espada en el cuello que hubiera más cercano.

—¡No, no puedo hacer esto! —lloró mientras sujetaba la espada con más fuerza—. ¡No te dejaré que lastimes a Sakura!

"_Pero ella te hace daño… ¡tienes que vengarte, debe sufrir tanto como tú sufres por ella¡Es lo justo!_"

—¡Nunca! No voy a herir a Sakura, de ninguna manera…

Aquella voz vacía resonaba en su mente momentos antes de que perdiera la conciencia y se sintiera perdida en medio de la nada. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero de repente oyó a Sakura gritar y súbitamente supo que no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo. Oía lejanamente las voces en aquella habitación, e incluso a alguien cuya voz sonaba similar a la suya, pero diferente a su vez. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era supuestamente ella misma quien estaba diciendo esas cosas tan horribles a su amiga.

No sabía de qué forma salir de allí. De hecho, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse y volver a tomar el control, pero aquella extraña presencia era demasiado poderosa y a cada intento recibía como respuesta un aire más pesado alrededor, algo que la adormecía y entumecía cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Así había estado luchando hasta que, finalmente, escuchó a Sakura gritar de la forma más desgarradora que había oído en su vida. Definitivamente debía estar lastimándola de una forma terrible…

¡No, eso sí que no lo permitiría¡No importaba cuánto tuviera que luchar, ni cuánto doliera intentar salir de allí, pero _debía_ hacerlo…, y ahora!

Entonces una luz cegadora había invadido la oscuridad y la había tragado por completo. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró en su habitación y empuñando una espada negra, a punto de matar a uno de sus amigos. Tan pronto como cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría, detuvo la trayectoria del arma y la mantuvo en el aire durante un rato, intentando detener el impulso que aún quería prevalecer y le dictaba que acabase con todo aquello que le ocasionaba dolor.

Y aquella voz vacía, que ahora sonaba dentro de su cabeza, quería volver a tener el control.

— "_Hazlo_" —le decía— "_Debes acabar con todo aquello que te daña o jamás conseguirás ser feliz. Debes hacerlo. Debemos hacerlo…, debo hacerlo…, porque yo soy tú…_"

—_¡No!_ —gritó en su mente la verdadera Tomoyo—. _Yo no le haría daño a Sakura ni a nadie… No quiero vengarme, no me ha hecho daño…_

— "_¡Sabes que sí lo ha hecho!_"

—_¡Eso no es verdad! Sakura no tiene nada que ver, y si alguien es responsable de esto soy yo… No debo destruir aquello que yo hago que me dañe…, tengo que sobreponerme, no voy a huir… _

— "_Acaba con lo que has empezado_".

—_Antes moriría que matar a alguien por mi egoísmo_…

— "_Pues entonces tendrás que morir_"

Shaoran reaccionó alejándose al ver que una tambaleante Tomoyo soltaba la espada justo donde antes había estado su cabeza y adoptaba una posición fetal, como intentando aliviar un profundo dolor en su interior. La chica se llevó una mano al pecho y estrujó la tela de su vestido con fuerza mientras un aura negra la rodeaba por completo. Con mucho esfuerzo alzó la cabeza otra vez y miró a Sakura con una sonrisa algo triste, pero sincera.

Seguramente esa sería la última vez que la vería… Cómo sentía que su mejor amiga hubiera sufrido tanto por su culpa… Jamás le habría deseado eso…

Sakura miró a Tomoyo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos desmesuradamente.

¡Si tan solo pudiera soltarse!

Al ver que la amatista alzaba la mirada, Sakura intentó limpiar sus ojos del líquido salino que lloraban y se asombró al descubrir que aquellos ojos violáceos que ahora la contemplaban no eran otros que los hermosos ojos de Tomoyo, de la _auténtica_ Tomoyo.

¡No¡No podía rendirse, tenía que evitar que se la llevaran!

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, forcejeó con la masa negra que seguía apresándola. No permitiría de ninguna manera que alguien más la lastimase…

¡No¡Nunca más!

La estrella de su colgante brilló con una luz blanca incandescente y la sustancia que la retenía se quebró en mil pedazos, dejándola completamente libre. Al verse habilitada para moverse, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta donde estaba Tomoyo aún encogida y acurrucada en sus propios brazos, gimiendo de dolor y rodeada por aquella luz oscura.

Al acercarse, sintió en su mente la fría voz que momentos antes se hacía pasar por la voz de Tomoyo.

"_¡No te acerques; si la tocas, voy a matarte junto con ella!_"

Al parecer Tomoyo también oía aquella voz, puesto que apenas acabó de oírse eso, había levantado la mirada rápidamente y le había suplicado con los ojos a Sakura que no se acercara un paso más.

Por supuesto, la ojiverde hizo caso omiso de aquellas palabras y se hincó frente a Tomoyo, para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor de ella y sostenerla en un abrazo. La amatista sintió levemente las lágrimas de Sakura resbalar por su espalda, como una lluvia tibia y sanadora de heridas.

—No vas a llevarte a Tomoyo —susurró mientras se aferraba más al debilitado cuerpo de la chica—. Nadie va a separarme de ella, y si quieres llevártela tendrás que luchar conmigo primero, porque es demasiado importante para mí.

Tomoyo sonrió al oír esas palabras, pero el dolor que sentía se agudizó lo suficiente como para hacerla lanzar un débil gemido.

— "_Puede que consigas que me vaya, pero la oscuridad es parte de ella ahora, y si me destruyes…, ella se destruye conmigo_"

Sakura intentó no oír aquellas palabras, pero notó cómo Tomoyo se retorcía de dolor entre sus brazos.

¡Iban a llevársela…¡No, por favor, a Tomoyo no…!

La chica se aferró con desesperación al cuerpo de su amiga, que la separó con suavidad de ella para mirarla a los ojos y luego hablarle en tono afable:

—Sakura…, pase lo que pase…, quiero que sepas…, quiero que sepas que nada de lo que he dicho antes es verdad… —una nueva punzada de dolor hizo que tardase unos segundos en continuar hablando—. Yo jamás te he considerado culpable de mi dolor y quiero que… m-me perdones por haberte hecho sufrir…

—No, tu tienes que perdonarme a mí… —se disculpó desesperadamente entre lágrimas—, yo soy quien…

—No, Sakura —le interrumpió—. _Tú no eres la causante de mi dolor_…

La amatista cerró pesadamente los ojos, mientras que la luz oscura de su alrededor se esfumaba por completo.

—¡Tomoyo! —la llamó con desesperación su amiga—. ¡Tomoyo!

Shaoran, que se había mantenido distante hasta ese momento, se acercó con dificultad hasta donde estaba Sakura sosteniendo en brazos a Tomoyo. La castaña intentaba despertarla a toda costa, pero la muchacha parecía no reaccionar…

¿Acaso…?

Cerró los ojos buscando encontrar alguna respuesta en su mente, y al encontrarla posó su mano en el hombro de Sakura, que se giró a verle con un mar de lágrimas surcando su rostro.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó—, sólo está desmayada. Su aura es débil, pero está bien. Todo ha pasado ya…

La ojiverde dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al despejarse el mayor de sus temores, y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo de su amiga, esperando a que volviera a abrir aquellos ojos llenos de vida, con la alegría y brillo de siempre.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Al despertar se encontró en su habitación, iluminada por el sol del ocaso. Sus ojos violáceos se pasearon por la estancia y, al ver que no había ni rastro de sus amigos, bajó rápidamente al recibidor, donde lo que encontró la dejó algo más que sorprendida.

—¡Mamá¡¿Cómo es que estás aquí?!

—Buenos días, Tomoyo —la saludó corriendo a abrazarla—. ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti¿Cómo te encuentras…?

La muchacha recordó entonces los episodios de horas antes y su semblante se tiñó de preocupación en milésimas de segundo.

—¡¿Y Sakura y Shaoran¡¿Dónde están¿Se han ido¿Están bien?

Su madre la miró desconcertada un momento, para luego responder.

—No te preocupes, se fueron hace un rato. Sakura me insistió mucho en que la llamaras en cuanto despertases. Su amigo le hizo el favor de acompañarla hasta su casa; él también me pidió que no olvidara avisar si despertabas… ¡Ay, Tomoyo, qué preocupados nos tienes a todos! —suspiró abrazándose más a ella—. Deberías tener más cuidado. No nos des estos sustos, hija…

—Tranquila, mamá —repuso sonriente—; te aseguro que ya estoy bien. Pero, dime… ¿tú no tenías que estar trabajando?

—¡Nada de eso, señorita! —La mujer se separó de su hija y habló decididamente—. No me reincorporaré al trabajo hasta dentro de unos días; quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo. Me he dado cuenta de lo poco que hemos estado juntas, y ahora quiero recuperar los momentos que pude haber perdido contigo…, de modo que ¿qué te parece si preparamos juntas la cena? He mandado a todos los sirvientes a tomarse la semana libre, esta vez nosotras nos encargaremos de la casa¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió sonriente y se dispuso a seguir a su madre hasta la cocina, observándola charlar animadamente sobre las muchas recetas que había aprendido y ahora podría practicar con ella.

Al parecer, las cosas habían tomado un cauce no del todo normal, pero seguramente mejores. Pasar más tiempo con su madre la ayudaría a recuperarse del mal trago que había pasado y hecho pasar…

Pobre Sakura, realmente debía de haber vivido uno de los momentos más difíciles de toda su vida, y todo porque ella no había acabado de entender que no era culpa de su amiga nada de lo que le ocurriese. En un momento creyó haberlo comprendido, pero ahora le quedaba claro que no era del todo así…

Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían, eso seguro; pero no para peor, sino todo lo contrario. De ahora en adelante, tendría las cosas mucho más claras y podría actuar y pensar con mayor lucidez.

Suspiró con tranquilidad y una sonrisa cálida se le dibujó en el rostro.

Sí, llamaría a Sakura cuanto antes para decirle que ya estaba bien y, luego de esa experiencia, todo mejoraría.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lejos de allí, un joven de ojos azules suspiró aliviado. Se dejó caer en el sillón y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Había estado a punto de perder a Tomoyo, y lo sabía. Una punzada de frío caló hondo en su pecho. No pudo hacer nada, pero, afortunadamente, Sakura y la misma Tomoyo habían podido controlar la situación…

De todo corazón, esperaba que siempre tuvieran tanta suerte…

**

* * *

Notas de la (desquiciada) autora: Uf, 27 páginas de Word del dichoso capitulito! Podría haberlo dejado a la mitad, la verdad, y lo pensé durante algunos segundos… pero me pareció un poco cruel, y además ya tengo todo el orden de capítulos establecidos y no quiero cambiarlos demasiado tampoco. No sé si les habrá gustado, pero es uno de mis favoritos. Me gusta el tema este de Tomoyo y Sakura, siempre me pareció muy interesante…, y además de que puedo ser bastante morbosa si me lo propongo xD. Y después salen estas cosas… ¡e historias incestuosas! No tengo demasiado que decir, ya me lo comentarán ustedes (espero que lo hagan), así que paso directamente a los reviews.**

**Lohengrin NightWalker**: Para no olvidarme¡felices fiestas! Y ahora que está dicho, a otra cosa, mariposa. Sí, los capítulos anteriores fueron como un empacho de azúcar, pero en fin, algún día tenía que escribirlos… y tampoco me resisto, qué le vamos a hacer xD. Igual hoy hubo algo más de acción y hasta un poco de sangre, así que espero no te quejes demasiado. Por cierto, es curioso, pero tengo ganas de matar a Sakura, y eso que el fic es mío y no tuyo. ¿Alguna propuesta para torturarla o se te acabaron las torturas de tanto pensar las del muñequito y el doctor? Un beso, y espero nos leamos pronto!

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Gracias por el review! Buf, lo de la acción me cuesta bastante, la verdad, en contraposición a las escenas melosas, que me salen en tres segundos de meditación poco profunda y casi en cualquier situación últimamente. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo (hey, tranquila, que yo me repito más que la sopa también xD) y… en cuanto al E+T… Bueno, es Navidad, así que te diré que no pierdas las esperanzas, porque dentro de poco quizás haya algún regalito de esos. Felices fiestas también, por supuesto, y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Diana Prenze**: Hola! La verdad es que sí, Yamazaki fue un poquito inoportuno…, pero en fin, esas cosas acaban sabiéndose en algún momento… para desgracia de Shaoran, desde luego. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, teniendo en cuenta tanta miel y demás, y espero que éste haya sido también de tu agrado. Un beso, y felices fiestas!

**Lady Fiorella**: Konnichiwa! Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno, lo de Hikari no estuvo tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que en su vida cocinó nada... Lo del sonrojo de Tomoyo también es nuevo. Y lo de Yamazaki..., bueno, tan nuevo no es, teniendo en cuenta su humor particular... y su sentido de oportunismo, parece. Acá el nuevo capítulo, ya me dirás qué te pareció. Un beso y felices fiestas!


	12. De charlas y confesiones

**CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Todo propiedad de CLAMP, como ya saben.**

**Capítulo 13: "De charlas y confesiones"**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se desperezó. Aunque las cortinas de la ventana estaban atadas y permitían mirar hacia fuera, parecía que la luz del sol no tenía intención alguna de colarse a través del vidrio.

—Humppp… Si tan sólo pudiera dormir un poco más —se quejó mientras se incorporaba y parpadeaba varias veces, intentando despabilarse.

Dirigió una mirada rápida al cajón abierto de su escritorio, donde una especie de peluche naranja con alas se cubría del frío usando una pequeña mantita en color verde azulado.

—No se lleven la bandeja, por favor —habló el animalito en sueños—; todavía puedo comer más pastel…

La chica sonrió y sus pies finalmente hicieron contacto con el suelo. En comparación con la tibieza que se sentía bajo las mantas, la moqueta estaba incómodamente fría. Se fue acercando con lentitud al cajón abierto y volvió a abrigar a Kero, que había pateado la manta segundos antes.

—¡Sakura, baja a desayunar de una vez! —se oyó la voz de su hermano desde el piso inferior—. ¡Que estés en vacaciones no significa que no tengas que madrugar, monstruo!

De repente a la aludida se le quitó todo el sueño.

—¡¡¡YA VOY, PESADO!!! —contestó con una gran vena en la cabeza—. Parece mentira que no se le quite la costumbre de llamarme así, aún cuando sabe que me molesta tanto…

Kerberos suspiró pesadamente, mientras con una de sus patitas se sobaba el chichón en la cabeza que le surgió luego de golpearse con el techo del cajón.

—¡Ah, buenos días, Kero! —le saludó la chica al verle—. ¿Cuándo te has despertado? Creí que todavía dormías…

—Y lo hacía —bufó—, hasta que pegaste ese grito y me despertaste…

La chica rió nerviosamente y una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

—Lo…, lo siento mucho… —se disculpó mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Al ver el paisaje, Sakura ahogó un grito de asombro.

—¡Mira, Kero! —le llamó—. ¡Ha nevado!

El peluche alado voló hasta el alféizar y comprobó que, efectivamente, parecía haber estado nevando durante toda la noche, a juzgar por el espeso manto de nieve acumulado.

—¡Es precioso! ¡No recuerdo que haya nevado así en mucho tiempo…! Definitivamente, estas Navidades van a ser las mejores de mi vida —susurró con un ligero sonrojo.

El guardián solar la miró extrañado durante unos instantes.

—¿Por qué? Últimamente estás muy rara, Sakura…

El sonrojo de la chica aumentó considerablemente, y corrió rauda a vestirse para eludir la pregunta.

—Por nada, por nada —dijo rápidamente—. Es sólo que…, bueno, hace mucho que no nieva tanto y la verdad es que me entusiasmé un poco…

Kerberos frunció el ceño, sin acabar de creerse la excusa tonta que su dueña le había dado. Tanto él como ella sabían perfectamente que la nieve no tenía nada que ver con la extraña actitud que tenía estos últimos días: estaba prácticamente en las nubes todo el rato, y tenía que repetirle las cosas más de una vez hasta que por algún milagro lo escuchaba.

¿Qué le estaría ocultando?

Por su parte, la chica empezaba a sudar frío cada vez que Kero le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas… No era que no confiara en su querido guardián; porque lo cierto es que lo quería mucho y no tendría porqué ocultarle nada… Bueno, nada…, excepto que se tratara de algo que podría molestarlo mucho, mucho…

¡No se imaginaba comentarle nada a él ni a su hermano acerca de que tenía novio, y mucho menos tratándose de quien se trataba…!

¡Seguramente pondrían el grito en el cielo!

Ya se los imaginaba persiguiendo al pobre Shaoran con sierras eléctricas y otros objetos semejantes…

No, definitivamente no era algo que podía contarles a ellos. Al menos no por ahora, porque tarde o temprano lo más seguro sería que se enterasen.

—Sakura, ¿hay algo que me tengas que decir…? —inquirió la Bestia del Sello mirando de reojo a su ama, que al instante sintió todos sus músculos tensarse.

¡Tenía que inventarse una buena excusa!

—B-bueno…, en realidad…

—¡Monstruo, baja a desayunar!

Por una vez en su vida, la chica agradeció la intervención de su hermano, que en esta ocasión le había salvado la vida.

—¡Ya has oído a Touya, Kero! —le dijo con una risita nerviosa—. ¡Es mejor que bajemos rápido o nos quedaremos sin desayuno!

El peluche quiso decir algo, pero tuvo que seguir a la castaña, que había huido veloz como el rayo por las escaleras.

—¡Vamos, Sakura, contesta! ¡¿Por qué te escapas?! —insistía mientras la perseguía sobrevolando los escalones.

Touya miró algo desconcertado a su hermana y al peluche volador, que parecían estar discutiendo por algo. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba ahora? El bichejo parecía estar enfadado de verdad. Tanto Hikari como Fujitaka miraron igual de sorprendidos a la ojiverde bajar a toda prisa las escaleras, seguida de cerca por Kero, que chillaba y agitaba los brazos efusivamente.

—¡No me estoy escapando! —protestó arrebolada.

—¡Sí que lo estás haciendo! ¡¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto con algo de mal genio, como de costumbre.

—¡Sakura está muy rara, hay algo que no quiere decirme y ahora está huyendo para que no le siga pregunt…mfmmffmfmf!

Antes de que Kero pudiera reaccionar, la chica le había tapado la boca con desesperación, simulando que le daba un abrazo.

—¡Ay, pero qué cosas dices! —Rió apretándolo más fuerte contra sí—. O-oye, papá…, recuerdas lo que te dije al volver a casa el día que fuimos a la conferencia de arqueología, ¿verdad que sí? Eriol nos ha dicho que estemos en su casa a eso de las ocho de la noche…

—Es cierto, ya casi lo había olvidado. ¿Ya tienes todo lo que vas a llevar?

—¿De qué hablas, monstruo? —se interesó su hermano—. ¿Adónde vas?

La chica lo miró de forma fulminante, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su padre se adelantó y contestó por ella.

—Un amigo de Sakura la ha invitado a pasar las Navidades en su casa. Tengo entendido que va bastante gente, ¿no es así?

—Sí…, también van Tomoyo, Kaoru, Hikari… y Shaoran…

Ante la mención del último nombre, Sakura tuvo que sujetar más fuertemente a Kero, que se retorció con más ganas, intentando zafarse y decir algo.

—¿Shaoran, dices? —preguntó su padre—. Ya le he dicho que puede venir a visitarnos cuando quiera, ¿aún no habéis acordado ninguna fecha?

Ante las palabras de su padre la chica se puso como un tomate. Había conseguido escapar a duras penas de los comentarios de Kero, pero ahora esto se estaba complicando demasiado. Cuando Shaoran le dijo, camino a la casa de Tomoyo, que su padre ya les había dado su consentimiento en cuanto a la relación, le pareció fantástico. Era bueno que su padre estuviera enterado e incluso hubiese hablado seriamente con él… Pero una cosa era que lo supiera Fujitaka, y otra…

—P-pues no… —dudó al notar que el ceño de su hermano se había acentuado.

—¿Y por qué tendría que venir el mocoso a cenar a casa? —inquirió Touya con un mal presentimiento.

—Pues porque es bueno que vaya conociendo a la familia —sonrió el decano, aunque algo extrañado por el malestar repentino del que su hija parecía ser presa.

—¿Conociendo a la familia…? —se les unió una desconcertada Hikari también—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno, porque…

Fuera de la casa de los Kinomoto reinaba una paz absoluta. La nieve había dejado de caer, pero aún hacía mucho frío. Pocas aves volaban en el cielo, pues ante el clima tan adverso la mayoría de ellas había optado por permanecer refugiadas entre las ramas de los árboles. Los abetos susurrantes anunciaban una tranquila Navidad. De repente, aquella armonía fue súbitamente rota a causa de un potente grito…

—¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!! —se alteró Touya, que había dejado al instante freír la comida—. ¡No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?!

—No veo porqué debería ser mentira —siguió inmutable su padre, tan sonriente y tranquilo como siempre.

—¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! —se quejó nuevamente su hijo—. ¡Sakura es aún una niña…!

—¡Touya, no seas…! —intentó protestar ella, pero su hermano la acalló con una mirada.

—Tú, monstruo, estate callada. Estoy hablando con papá, que ya suficiente has hecho. ¿Acaso no piensas decirle nada? ¡¿Cómo te lo puedes tomar como si…, rayos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?!

—Soy el menos indicado para reprocharle nada, Touya…: yo me casé con Nadeshiko siendo ella mucho años menor que yo, y la verdad es que fuimos realmente felices. No importa la edad que tengas, siempre y cuando ames a la otra persona, ¿no crees? Además, en el caso de Sakura, ambos tienen la misma edad y Shaoran es un chico muy agradable y se nota que quiere a tu hermana…

La aludida guardó silencio mientras aguardaba una nueva protesta de parte de su hermano. Ya sabía que esto no iba a ser nada fácil…

Sin embargo y ante aquella comparación, el mayor de los Kinomoto no se sintió con fuerzas para objetar nada. Cerró los puños con fuerza y suspiró… Se sentía furioso, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que pese a todo sabía muy bien que su padre tenía toda la razón. Puede que no le gustara aquel tipo chino desde el primer momento en que lo vio por el simple hecho de que siempre supo que esto acabaría pasando, tarde o temprano. Algún día acabaría llevándose a una de las cosas más preciadas para él, y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo…, eso era lo que más rabia le daba.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Tomoyo, ¿ya estás lista para salir? —preguntó la madre viendo a su hija avanzar por el pasillo, al tiempo que depositaba la taza de café que sostenía entre sus manos en la mesa—. ¡Date prisa o no alcanzaremos a comprar todo lo que necesitamos para decorar la casa!

Tomoyo la miró preocupada por un momento.

—¿Decorar la casa…? —dudó.

—Claro… ¡Quiero que estas Navidades sean diferentes! —se entusiasmó mientras miraba a su hija con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Mira, vamos a llenar todo de guirnaldas y adornos, compraremos un nuevo árbol de Navidad y lo tendremos todo listo para esta noche.

—Mamá… —dijo apenada la muchacha—, yo… no puedo pasar las Navidades aquí, ¿no recuerdas que hace unos días te pedí permiso para ir a casa de Eriol y…? —La mujer bajó la cabeza, decepcionada.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo —dijo, y con un suspiro, añadió—. En fin, ya será el año que viene.

—Oh, mamá —Tomoyo se apresuró a abrazarla—, no te preocupes: puedo avisar a los chicos que ha surgido un cambio de planes y que me quedaré contigo. Bastará con que llamé por teléfono a Sakura y…

—No, cariño —la interrumpió su madre, que volvió a recuperar su sonrisa—. Has dicho que irías y vas a ir, no es justo que te quedes conmigo cuando te están esperando. ¿Sabes? Creo que llevo toda la vida tratándote como a una adulta —asumió con nostalgia—. No quiero que sigas teniendo que comportarte como tal, sino como una chica de tu edad; que te concentres en tus cosas y en tus amigos… y, bueno, quizás en alguna persona especial que tengas por ahí… —dijo con picardía, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la hasta ahora prácticamente impasible Tomoyo Daidouji, que bajó la mirada al instante, invadida por una repentina vergüenza—. Porque de seguro habrá alguien, ¿verdad?

La chica permaneció en silencio durante un rato, para después asentir suavemente con la cabeza y agregar un susurrante "sí, lo hubo…"

—¿Y ya no? –insistió Sonomi.

—Pues… no. No en este momento —sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que volvía a alzar la mirada.

—Siento que este tipo de charlas jamás ha existido entre nosotras, Tomoyo. La verdad es que me arrepiento de ello, pero más que nada lo que de verdad me gustaría es retomar ese tiempo perdido contigo —dijo con suavidad—. No pretendo que me lo cuentes todo en un principio, porque no creo que tampoco fuese fácil para ti…, de modo que he pensado que podría comentarte yo algunas cosas primero, ¿qué te parece? —Su hija asintió con entusiasmo y tomó asiento junto con su madre, enfrente de ella. Sonomi volvió a poner su atención en la taza de café sobre la mesa, al que ya había olvidado, y se apresuró a seguir bebiendo la infusión antes de que se enfriase—. Me alegro de que te guste la idea… —comentó luego un pequeño sorbo de café—; ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

La muchacha reflexionó durante unos instantes. La verdad es que había muchas cosas de la vida de su madre que no conocía, debido a las pocas charlas que había tenido con ella… Y ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad de entablar una conversación más bien privada, se veía en el problema de tener tantas cuestiones que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Da lo mismo, mamá. Habla de lo que tú quieras…, cuéntame lo primero que te venga a la cabeza —sugirió con una sonrisa que denotaba su entusiasmo.

—Vaya…, me recuerdas mucho a Nadeshiko en estos momentos. —Sonomi habló con dulzura y nostalgia a la vez, como siempre que nombraba a su querida prima—. Cuando teníamos tu edad, solíamos juntarnos para charlar sobre cualquier cosa. Recuerdo que Nadeshiko simplemente me miraba y me decía que hablase sobre algo, cualquier tontería. Al final, un comienzo un tanto absurdo se convertía siempre en una charla realmente interesante… Así era siempre con ella, tenía la capacidad de hacer que todo diera lo mejor de sí…

Tomoyo sonrió al ver la expresión soñadora que adquirió el rostro de su madre.

—Querías mucho a la madre de Sakura, ¿no es así?

—Así es. —Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la mujer suspiró, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo que le traía una dulce nostalgia—. La quería y admiraba tanto que, en algún momento, incluso creí estar enamorada de ella.

Los ojos violáceos de Tomoyo se abrieron en par ante esa confesión.

—¿Cre-creíste…? —preguntó intrigada.

—En efecto. Nadeshiko fue siempre una chica rebosante de vitalidad, además de poseer una belleza modesta y dulce que la hacían realmente una de las criaturas más hermosas que cualquiera podría encontrar. Yo admiraba muchísimo a mi prima, que siempre conseguía captar la atención de todo el mundo, en especial de los chicos, algo que al final acabó molestándome realmente. En un momento dado, creo que me autoconvencí de que estaba en verdad enamorada de ella. Cada vez que un chico se le acercaba, yo hacía lo posible por alejarlo de ella, pues temía que alguno de ellos acabara por quitarme lo que yo más quería. Interpreté eso como unos celos que sólo podían venir del amor…, y sólo tiempo más tarde me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

—¿Por qué equivocada?

La voz de Tomoyo casi delata un enfado que ni siquiera ella sabía bien a qué se debía, aunque suponía que era a lo similar de su situación… ¿Por qué debería estar equivocada?

—Verás, sólo cuando me enamoré de verdad, años después, pude entender de que el sentimiento que tenía hacia Nadeshiko era más bien algo relacionado con un cariño fraternal y una admiración desmesurada, algo que no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta cómo era —dijo con una sonrisa—. La verdad es que a veces creemos estar enamorados de alguien, confundiendo el cariño con el amor… Algo que sólo se llega a comprender cuando se conoce el segundo sentimiento, que llega muchísimo más fuerte que el anterior…

La pelinegra permaneció en silencio, mientras su madre viajaba mentalmente por sus recuerdos. Súbitamente, sintió que aquella charla le estaba abriendo nuevas puertas a su corazón.

¿Acaso a ella le ocurría lo mismo? ¿Qué tal si no era amor lo que sentía por Sakura, sino que más bien se trataba de una confusión causada por el arraigado cariño que le tenía…? Muy bien, según su madre, sólo el tiempo acabaría enseñándole algo como eso.

Cerró los ojos y dibujó una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro. Si bien ya estaba muchísimo mejor desde hacía unos días, luego de aquel enfrentamiento con los propios y desconocidos sentimientos sombríos que dormían en su interior, gracias a la charla con su madre el tener que superar y comprender la situación le era mucho menos doloroso y suave.

—¿Tomoyo? —la llamó la mujer—. Te has quedado muda, ¿ocurre algo, querida?

—No, sólo estaba pensando… —Una sonrisa algo pícara se adueñó de su boca en fracción de segundos—. Pensaba en lo que dijiste hace unos momentos; aquello de que únicamente comprendías que el creer que la amabas era un error cuando te enamoraste de verdad… ¿Acaso fue al conocer a papá?

Sonomi por poco se atraganta con el café que estaba bebiendo, y su hija pudo notar cómo se sonrojó con fuerza y frunció el ceño a la vez.

—P-pues no —contestó terriblemente abochornada—. No fue entonces; a tu padre le conocí bastante tiempo después.

—Entonces ¿de quién te enamoraste, mamá?

—De la persona incorrecta —dijo simplemente, con un notable dolor en sus palabras—. Él era increíblemente amable y muy guapo, además de inteligente y caballeroso… Podría decirse, en pocas palabras, que era prácticamente perfecto. —Rió—. Pero el problema fue que…, bueno, él amaba a otra persona, y esa persona también le amaba a él muchísimo…, de modo que creí que, definitivamente, no sería para nada justo intervenir.

—Dime… —siguió su hija, atreviéndose a hacer la pregunta que venía rondando en su mente desde que era pequeña y que no había osado preguntar tiempo atrás—, esa persona… ¿esa persona era Fujitaka Kinomoto?

Sonomi Daidouji abrió los ojos como platos al oír las palabras de su niña… No, definitivamente esa no era la palabra más indicada para describirla; una niña no comprendería tan bien el lenguaje de los gestos y el alma, algo que escapa a lo que se puede contar con simples palabras. Volvió a dejar su taza de café, ahora vacía, sobre la mesa. Inspiró profundamente e intentó serenarse. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban aquello, y más aun de una forma tan directa.

—Siempre he sabido que tienes un don para interpretar y comprender los sentimientos de los demás, Tomoyo…, pero nunca se me ocurrió que lo mismo pasaría con los míos propios —confesó, sonriendo levemente, a lo que su hija le contestó de la misma manera.

—Entonces sí que era él, ¿no es así?

La mujer asintió.

—Cuando Nadeshiko y él se conocieron —comenzó a relatar—, lo odié con toda mi alma, pues sentía que venía a quitarme a la persona dueña de mi amor, algo que creía fervientemente así en esos momentos, claro está. Mis intentos de enfrentarme con él eran tan frecuentes como podía: quería que dejara en paz a mi prima y se largara por donde había llegado, o que al menos luchara conmigo por ella de alguna manera… Pero, muy lejos de eso, lo único que hacía era dedicarme sonrisas de comprensión y jamás, jamás responder a mis enfados. No importaba cuánto lo intentaba, nunca conseguiría que él me detestara tanto como yo creía detestarlo a él… Y supongo que, ante su trato tan dulce y entender que realmente no podría sacarle ningún defecto importante porque no lo tenía…, no pude evitar que naciera en mí un sentimiento completamente desconocido hasta ese momento.

Tomoyo sonrió con algo de tristeza, y su madre hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Con el paso del tiempo, aquella sensación fue creciendo con tanta intensidad que no existía nada más para mí que el profesor Kinomoto. Detalles tan aparentemente insignificantes como verle durante unos minutos al acompañar a Nadeshiko, o cruzar con él escasas palabras eran algo tremendamente importante para mí… Prácticamente mi vida giraba en torno a eso. En algún momento dado, acabé dándome cuenta que aquella sensación que tenía al estar junto a Nadeshiko, pese a no desaparecer por completo, era algo que había pasado a segundo plano, algo que no consideraba tan importante como cualquier detalle concerniente a Kinomoto. Entonces lo comprendí, simplemente una punzada en mi corazón acabó por hacerme entender que a quien amaba de verdad no podía ser a quien ahora quedaba en un segundo plano, sino a la nueva persona que había aparecido. No creas que no me costó aceptarlo; todo lo contrario, me lo negué a mí misma tanto como pude, pero finalmente no me quedó más remedio que ser sincera conmigo misma y ceder ante la idea de que Fujitaka Kinomoto era la persona a la que yo más quería. —Suspiró con pesar y tomó fuerzas para seguir hablando—. Al comparar ambos sentimientos, entendí que el primero no podía ser llamado amor, pues era algo completamente diferente. Con el paso de los años, lo único que hice fue confirmar que el comienzo de aquel planteamiento no era para nada erróneo, y lo que sentía por Nadeshiko era un amor fraternal y una profunda admiración… El amor es algo muy, muy diferente…, algo que sólo puedes confundir con el cariño cuando aún no lo has sentido nunca.

—Mamá, yo…

Tomoyo estaba a punto de pedirle que se detuviera, pues creía que contar ese tipo de cosas resultaba demasiado doloroso para su madre, cuando la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio y la dejase continuar.

—Por supuesto, aquello que sentía decidí dejarlo definitivamente atrás porque apreciaba a Nadeshiko lo suficiente como para jamás permitirme hacerle daño, de modo que me alejé cuanto pude de ellos, sobre todo del profesor, pues con ella aún mantenía una relación bastante cercana, aunque no tanto como antes. Viviendo mi prima muy felizmente casada, lo único que pude hacer fue resignarme y conformarme con la felicidad de ella, algo que, no creas que no, me reconfortaba muchísimo y me hacía sentir enormemente mejor.

—Y si estabas enamorada de él… ¿por qué luego te casaste con papá? —interrogó Tomoyo, con una curiosidad que deseaba ser saciada—. Porque tengo entendido que tu boda no fue mucho después que la de la madre de Sakura… ¿No te dolió hacer eso…?

Su madre cerró los ojos y luego la miró con profundo pesar.

—Sé que es difícil de entender, y no te pido que lo hagas, pues ni yo misma entiendo demasiado bien qué fue lo que hice. Tu padre es una persona con mucha paciencia y bondad, alguien que se convirtió en mi sustento luego de sentirme rechazada de una manera completamente justa. No puedo decir que no quiera a tu padre, porque mentiría…, pero sí lamento mucho nunca haber podido corresponderle amándole de la misma manera que él a mí…, por eso acabamos divorciándonos: me parecía completamente injusto el estar junto a una persona de ese modo, pues en cierto modo le estaba engañando, algo que, definitivamente, no merece.

La campana del gran reloj del comedor anunció que eran ya las diez de la mañana, algo que hizo a Sonomi reaccionar del estado de letargo en el que se había sumido.

—Supongo que debes pensar que soy una persona bastante desconsiderada al haber hecho eso con mi vida, lastimando a mi propia prima, seguramente, y a tu padre…, y la verdad es que…

—La verdad es que no creo eso —le aseguró con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Pienso que te has sacrificado mucho al renunciar a la persona que amas para no lastimar a Nadeshiko…, eso demuestra que tienes un gran corazón. —La mujer la miró algo sorprendida, pero guardó silencio—. Y en cuanto a lo de papá…, no dudo que le quisieras, y la verdad es que yo no sabría qué habría hecho yo en tu lugar…, y en el caso de que creas que fue un error —dijo tomando las manos de Sonomi entre las suyas—, está segura de que todos hacemos cosas a veces que no están bien del todo, pero que aún así tienen solución e incluso un lado positivo… Intenta ver lo bueno que ha traído el casarte con papá y convivir con él durante algunos años. Estoy segura de que, si lo ves de esa manera, ya no te sentirás tan culpable y podrás ser menos dura contigo misma, mamá.

Los ojos de Sonomi se cristalizaron y llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Claro que había muchísimas cosas de su matrimonio de las que jamás se arrepentiría! Y entre ellas estaba, como primero y principal, la existencia misma de su pequeña, en quien ahora descubría una gran consejera. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Tomoyo, para recibirla en un abrazo que se desprendía todo el amor que tenía por su hija.

A su vez, la amatista se sintió sumamente reconfortada al ser resguardada celosamente por los brazos de su madre. Aquella charla realmente la había ayudado mucho, y estaba segura de que ahora, viéndolo de otra manera, todo se aclararía todavía más para ella y podría comprender muchas cosas. Eso, sin contar que en su madre había podido encontrar a alguien que de verdad la comprendía, aunque puede que ella misma no supiera cuánto la había ayudado con sus palabras.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Ya voy!

Sakura corrió escaleras abajo a toda velocidad y se dirigió a la entrada. Abrió la puerta y se le iluminaron los ojos al encontrarse con Tomoyo sonriendo al otro lado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la pelinegra—. He pensado que sería mejor que fuéramos juntas a casa de Eriol. Te he traído un vestido que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Sakura le había prácticamente brincado encima y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tomoyo? ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

—Por supuesto que sí, tonta. Ya te dije ayer por teléfono que estaba perfectamente.

Sakura la miró a los ojos, como intentando comprobar que no le mentía, y cuando al fin se tranquilizó dejó de abrazarla y le indicó con un gesto que entrara a la casa.

—Aún es un poco temprano —dijo la ojiverde—. Vamos al salón un rato, así podremos charlar más tranquilamente.

Tomoyo la siguió a través del corredor luego de quitarse los zapatos, y en poco tiempo llegaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá más amplio que había, una al lado de la otra. Recorrió la habitación con la vista durante algunos segundos, reparando en las paredes amarillas y los muebles dispersos. Conocía cada detalle casi de memoria, y el darse cuenta de ello la hizo sonreír ligeramente.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó el otro día, Tomoyo.

La aludida volvió a prestarle atención a su amiga, que notó tenía la cabeza gacha y se mordía los labios nerviosamente. Se alarmó un poco al ver eso, y entonces rápidamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas e hizo que Sakura la mirara a la cara.

—Sakura…

—No, tengo que pedirte perdón —interrumpió sin querer escuchar—. Corriste un grave peligro ayer, cuando ocurrió aquello… Discúlpame. Tendría que haber notado algo, no sé, advertir de alguna manera que algo no iba bien… —Sakura sintió que los ojos le escocían un poco, pero no era momento de echarse a llorar—. Ha sido culpa mía, porque…

—No fue tu culpa, Sakura. —Ahora fue el turno de la otra para retrucar—. Ya te lo he dicho… Además, todo salió bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¡No me lo perdonaría nunca!

Tomoyo acabó posando sus manos en los hombros de la castaña, intentando hacer que reaccionara de alguna manera y dejara de culparse por todo.

—Escucha —le dijo—, nada de lo que ocurre es tu culpa, así como tampoco lo fue lo que ocurrió conmigo. En realidad, la culpa fue mía… por no acabar de aclarar mis sentimientos.

—¿Tus sentimientos?

—En realidad, creo que el no decírtelo nunca y cargar con ello en todo momento fue lo que me debilitó y me convirtió en el blanco perfecto para que lo que quiera que sea nuestro enemigo pudiera adueñarse de mí y hacerte daño.

—¿Y qué es eso que nunca me dijiste?

Tomoyo le sonrió cálidamente y Sakura tuvo que esforzarse por entender. Notó que su amiga suspiraba, como para tomar fuerzas, y ninguna de las dos volvió a decir nada hasta algunos segundos después.

—Nunca te confesé que… te quiero.

Un baldazo de agua helada quizás habría provocado una expresión menos dolorosa en Sakura, que se quedó completamente paralizada. ¿Cómo que la quería? ¿Tomoyo? No podía ser…

—¿Me… quieres?

—Desde que nos conocemos —asintió la otra—. Pero nunca consideré necesario confesártelo… hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura con la voz en un hilo.

—Siempre pensé que mi felicidad se basaba en que tú fueras feliz, supongo.

Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro y apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando retener las lágrimas que querían salir. Tomoyo la quería. Y por causa de ello había pasado eso el otro día… Porque ella nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga. Porque la había lastimado tan profundamente, sin saberlo, que incluso pudo llegar a perderla a causa del dolor que le provocó y la forma en que aquello la convirtió en una víctima perfecta para el enemigo. Ahora había muchas piezas del rompecabezas que parecían unirse…

—¡Y yo te dije todas esas cosas! —sollozó la castaña—. ¡Dios, Tomoyo, cuánto lo siento…!

Tomoyo no tardó demasiado en abrazarla con delicadeza y estrecharla contra sí en un intento de consuelo.

—Tú no tenías por qué saber eso —dijo suavemente—. Únicamente quisiste ser sincera conmigo, como lo fuiste siempre.

—Pero te dije cosas que…

—Cosas que yo ya sabía, Sakura. Nunca tuve duda de cuáles eran tus sentimientos y hacia quién iban dirigidos, y tampoco pienso que pueda ni deseo cambiar eso. Es cierto que te quiero, pero eso no implica que tú tengas que corresponderme para hacerme feliz… Puedo conformarme con que tú lo seas. —Por fin Sakura se había tranquilizado un poco, o al menos ya no lloraba, así que la separó de su hombro para mirarla a la cara—. Pero no quiero que esto que te dije cambie la amistad que hay entre nosotras —aclaró—. Sakura, quiero que todo siga siendo como siempre.

—¿No te hará daño? —quiso asegurarse la chica de ojos verdes.

—Siempre y cuando tenga las ideas claras en mi mente, estar contigo no puede hacerme daño alguno —la reconfortó—. Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, Sakura. Que lo que pasó no se vuelva un obstáculo.

Sakura acabó por sonreír y entonces recordó lo que solía hacer cuando quería prometer algo. Subió la mano de su regazo y alzó el dedo meñique.

—Seguiremos siéndolo. ¿Prometido?

Tomoyo correspondió la sonrisa y luego entrelazó el dedo meñique de Sakura con el suyo, sellando el pacto.

—Prometido.

Estuvieron así durante algún tiempo, hasta el momento en el que Tomoyo pareció repentinamente recordar algo y se levantó del sofá como si éste quemara.

—¡Lo olvidé! —se quejó—. ¡Aún tengo que probarte el vestido que te traje, Sakura!

—¿Qué vestido? —preguntó la otra sin entender.

—¡Hice un vestido precioso para que uses ahora! —le explicó, y entusiasmada tomó a su amiga de la mano y tiró de ella para que se levantara del sofá y la siguiera de vuelta a la entrada, donde se había dejado la bolsa donde lo guardaba—. ¡Póntelo, y luego te ayudaré a maquillarte! —la apuró—. ¡Quiero que te veas divina…!

A Sakura le resbaló una gota por la nuca. Tomoyo tenía las manos juntas en su pecho y miraba hacia un punto fijo en el techo y parecía rodeada por un millón de estrellas y lucecitas de colores, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente nada cambiaría entre ellas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ding Dong"

Shaoran pudo oír el timbre resonando dentro de la gran mansión, al igual que el gran alboroto que parecía haber en una de las habitaciones, seguramente el salón. Al parecer, al escuchar el timbre, a alguien de allí dentro se le había caído lo que seguramente sería una bandeja, que chocó contra el suelo de forma un tanto estrepitosa.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —gritó una voz desde dentro.

El chico aguardó frente a la puerta, de cuyo marco pendía una extraña planta de hojas verdes y frutos rojos que no pudo reconocer. Estaba atada con un pequeño y fino lazo. ¿Qué sería eso? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir una corriente de aire helado colarse en el espacio entre su nuca y la bufanda verde, que apretó más fuertemente a su cuello para que le abrigase un poco más. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y se sonrojó levemente al tocar en el bolsillo derecho un paquetito cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de regalo. Alzó la mirada al oír el picaporte girar, y en pocos segundos se encontró con la forma falsa de Ruby Moon, que lo miraba sonriente del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Vaya, qué puntual! —se asombró—. Eres el primero en llegar, Li. Pasa, Eriol está en el salón —dijo haciendo un ademán—. ¡Ah! Ten cuidado cuando entres al salón…, se me ha caído una de las bandejas y debe de haber porcelana rota por todo el suelo —le advirtió con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

El chico asintió y se adentró en la mansión. Por un momento, cuando aún estaba fuera, creyó que se había equivocado de dirección, pero al entrar y ver la decoración al estilo típico inglés de siglos atrás, se dijo a sí mismo que no podría pertenecer a otra persona que no fuese Hiiragizawa, siempre tan apegado al ambiente clásico y acogedor de los hogares antiguos.

—En realidad la compré sobre todo por la pintoresca leyenda que circula acerca de esta casa —dijo una voz enfrente de él. Al haber estado tan ocupado contemplando la decoración y los detalles de la casa, no notó que Eriol había llegado ya a donde estaba—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —consultó refiriéndose a la casa.

—Es muy bonita —aseguró—. Muy típica de ti, Hiiragizawa. En realidad se parece bastante a la antigua casa de Clow… ¿Cómo la encontraste?

—Mucha gente lo llamaría coincidencia, aunque a mí esa palabra no me parece para nada adecuada. Ya sabes que para mí…

— "No existen las coincidencias, tan sólo lo inevitable". Ya me conozco tu frase.

—Exacto —asintió alegre el inglés—. El caso es que simplemente me topé con la casa, que me pareció hermosa. Pero que acabó de convencerme, como te dije antes, fue oír la leyenda que aún subsiste sobre ella. ¿Te interesaría escucharla?

—Claro. Pero primero mejor será que guarde la bolsa con los regalos, ¿no te parece?

El ojiazul desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, donde había una bolsa que contenía cuatro cajas de diversos tamaños, envueltas en papel de regalo.

—Es verdad, ahora mismo los llevamos con los demás. —De repente, se percató de algo al contar los paquetes—. ¿Cuatro regalos? —El chico asintió.

—El tuyo, el de Daidouji, Akizuki y el de Hikari —dijo sin importancia.

—¿Y el regalo de Sakura…? ¿La vas a dejar sin regalo en Navidad, Shaoran? —preguntó con suspicacia y una sonrisa burlona.

—Claro que no —contestó con no poca vergüenza reflejada en su rostro—. El regalo de Sakura lo tengo yo; quiero dárselo personalmente.

—Ya veo… —Al cargar la bolsa, sintió que se olvidaba de algo y rápidamente agregó—: Por cierto, feliz Navidad, Li.

—¡Ah! —Repentinamente, él también había recordado que tampoco lo había dicho—. Esto…, i-igualmente.

—Mira, tú ve sentándote en el sofá que hay en el salón. Seguramente las chicas no tardarán en lle…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el timbre de la puerta anunció lo que seguramente sería la llegada de las tres personas que faltaban. Nuevamente Nakuru se apresuró a abrir la puerta, algo que hizo en pocos segundos de espera para los muchachos. Después de oír las voces esperadas y los típicos saludos, una voz un tanto más grave se abrió paso a gritos por el pasillo.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?! —se oyó nuevamente—. ¡No te escondas, mocoso!

El aludido tragó saliva. ¿Y ahora qué pasaba?

La forma real de Kerberos apareció en el salón luego de atravesar el pasillo. Sus ojos dorados buscaron con rapidez hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

—¡Ahí estás! —rugió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al chino, que lo miraba con cara de asombro—. ¡¿Creíste que ibas a escapar de la furia de la gran y poderosa Bestia del Sello de las Cartas de…?!

—¡Keeeroooo! —le interrumpió Sakura, que llegó, seguida de Hikari y Tomoyo, a toda prisa a la sala al oír los gritos del león alado—. ¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo!

—¿De qué habla el peluche?

—¡Vuelve a repetir eso y te incinero, mocoso!

—¡Kero, ya basta! —le volvió a recriminar su ama.

—¡¿Y por qué no le dices nada a él?! ¡Me ha llamado peluche, él empezó! —protestó haciendo algo similar a una escenita de capricho—. ¡No es justo, al mocoso le dejas insultarme y a mí no me dejas defenderme! ¡Eres una bruja, Sakura!

—Bueno, en teoría, sí que lo es… —apuntó Eriol.

—¡Ése no es el caso!

—¿Y ahora por qué se pelean? —interrogó Hikari, a la que rondaban varios signos de interrogación de distintos colores.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —Shaoran suspiró, cansado de la situación—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa, peluche? Entras gritando como si nada y…

—¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas, mocoso?! —se encolerizó—. ¿Creíste que iba a permitirte aprovecharte de Sakurita mientras yo no estuviera para defenderla? ¡Pues te equivocas! —se respondió a sí mismo—. Ya tuviste el descaro de obligarla a salir contigo, como para que ahora vengas con la intención de propasarte…

—¡¡¡¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo?!!! —Shaoran estaba más colorado que un tomate maduro de huerta—. ¡¡¡Yo no obligué a Sakura a nada, y no me hables como si fuera un pervertido!!!

—¡Pues entonces deja de ser tan pervertido, mocoso! ¡No pienses que no conozco tus intenciones!

—¡No soy ningún pervertido, muñequito!

—¡Mocoso pervertido!

—¡Muñeco!

—¡Mocoso!

—¡Muñeco!

—¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —se hartó Sakura—. ¡Los dos, ya está bien!

Ambos dejaron de mirarse para fijar su vista en la chica, que los miraba con reproche. El resto de adolescentes presentes en la habitación miraban la escena conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

—¡Pero me ha llamado mocoso pervertido!

—¡Y él me llamó muñequito!

—¡BASTA! —Ambos guardaron silencio. De todos era sabido que Sakura tenía bastante paciencia, pero la verdad es que la situación sacaba de quicio a cualquiera; parecían dos niños pequeños quejándose ante su madre de las cosas que hacía o decía el otro—. Kero, Shaoran no es ningún pervertido, que te quede claro. Y tú, Shaoran, deja de llamarle muñeco. ¿Entendido?

El muchacho asintió avergonzado; se sentía verdaderamente infantil, pero no podía evitar saltar ante la forma en que ese bichejo siempre estaba buscando picarle. Por su parte, Kerberos desvió la mirada y no dijo nada.

—Kero, ¿lo has entendido? —insistió la chica, intentando no perder la paciencia.

—¿Que si he entendido qué? ¿Que tienes un pésimo gusto?

—¡KEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó, dispuesta a saltar encima de su cuello.

En ese momento, apareció Tomoyo con una gran bandeja repleta de golosinas de todo tipo. La dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa y sólo aguardó a que sucediera lo inevitable. En el momento en que el Guardián fijó sus pupilas doradas en aquel túmulo de manjares, los ojos se le iluminaron por completo y voló a toda velocidad a su encuentro.

—¡Comidaaaaaa! —chilló al tiempo que se volvía a transformar en el pequeño ser alado de apariencia inofensiva—. ¡Ah, Tomoyo, tú sí que eres un verdadero ángel! —Lágrimas de dicha bajaron por sus ojitos antes de llenar su boca de dulces.

Sakura cayó de bruces contra el suelo al ver la rapidez con la que la Bestia del Sello olvidaba su ataque de celos. ¡Entre Kero y Touya iban a sacarle canas verdes!

—Ejem… —tosió la reencarnación de Clow con el fin de captar la atención de los presentes—. Buenas tardes, señoritas, y feliz Navidad. Me alegro de que hayan podido ustedes venir a visitarnos —agradeció con una reverencia al estilo inglés. Las chicas rieron ante aquel acto y le desearon felices Fiestas a él igualmente—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato? Aún falta bastante para la cena…

Un estrépito procedente de la cocina, seguido de un grito de Nakuru, hizo que a todos les surgiera una enorme gota en la cabeza. ¿Qué había roto ahora?

—Será mejor que vaya a ayudar un poco a Nakuru —se excusó Eriol—, vengo enseguida…

—No, no te preocupes —le detuvo Sakura, que ya iba caminando hacia el pasillo—, iré yo. Id comiendo alguna cosa mientras tanto…

—Gracias, Sakura.

Luego del agradecimiento del ojiazul, la chica desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, a uno de los lados del pasillo. Los demás tomaron asiento en el sofá.

—Tu casa es preciosa, Eriol —se asombró Tomoyo—. Tienes muy buen gusto, de eso no hay duda. —El inglés sonrió para agradecer sus palabras.

—Dijiste que habías elegido esta casa también debido a una leyenda… —le recordó Shaoran—. ¿A qué leyenda te referías?

—¡Oh, es verdad! Con tanto alboroto, lo había olvidado. Cuando hablé con el vendedor, me comentó que el precio era tan barato debido a que mucha gente optaba por no comprarla al enterarse de la leyenda que se cernía sobre ella. Al insistir en que me la contara, el hombre me pidió que por favor luego no tomara esas habladurías de la gente como algo cierto o peligroso si me decía de qué se trataba. Por supuesto, acepté encantado y entonces me contó su historia. El comienzo es verdad, lo demás puede que sea ficción… Juzgad vosotros mismos.

Todos escuchaban atentamente. Eriol poseía un don de narrar historias con un aire tétrico y de misterio semejante al que tenían los mejores escritores ingleses de literatura de terror. Ciertamente, cuando él hablaba la atmósfera se llenaba de un misterio tal que, si uno cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar estar leyendo algún cuento de Poe.

—Hace algo menos de un siglo, llegó aquí desde Inglaterra una joven hermosa, de cabellos largos y dorados, llamada Elissa. Vivió en esta casa durante algún tiempo, y se cuenta que se enamoró de un muchacho japonés, cuyo hogar no distaba a mucho de esta misma casa, llamado Tanaka. Al parecer, ambos quedaron perdidamente enamorados al poco tiempo de conocerse, pero lo malo fue que, al llegar los tiempos de guerra, él tuvo que marcharse a luchar junto con los alemanes. La gente dice que la chica le esperó durante todo aquel tiempo, vagando ausente y durante horas por los jardines y amplios corredores de esta casa. Una noche, luego de haber tenido un sueño horrible que no recordaba, salió al jardín hasta que fue de madrugada. Tenía un horrible presentimiento. Finalmente, ese mismo día recibió la noticia de que su amado había sido uno de los tantos caídos en el frente.

Las dos muchachas y Shaoran mostraron diferentes muecas, pero todas de tristeza. Qué horrible debía ser perder al ser amado de esa manera…

—Se dice que la chica, sintiéndose invadida por una tristeza que no pudo superar, acabó suicidándose. No se sabe dónde fue enterrada, pero, desde entonces, la gente que ha vivido en esta casa asegura que su fantasma se aparece algunas noches, recorriendo errante los pasillos y habitaciones, y llorando la pérdida de su amado Tanaka. —Al ver las caras de asombro y susto de sus oyentes, Eriol no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Bien —dijo—, no sé si la historia será cierta, pero la verdad es que me encanta que sea una casa con leyenda, y de ser cierta…, pues mejor aun, ¿verdad?

—El fantasma de Elissa se aparece en las noches… —susurró Hikari, con un notable temblor en sus labios al hablar—. ¡No, no quiero verlo! —suplicó mientras se aferraba con visible miedo al brazo de Shaoran, la persona que tenía al lado. Por su parte, el castaño suspiró con pesadez… ¡Qué manía tenía esa niña con pegársele!

—No te preocupes, Hikari —intentó tranquilizarla Tomoyo—, seguramente es sólo una historia.

—¿De verdad que no…? —preguntó temerosa la albina, alzando un poquito la mirada y observando a la amatista con los ojos bien abiertos y llorosos. Parecía una niña pequeña y asustada.

—No existen los fantasmas —bufó Shaoran ásperamente, al tiempo que hacía que Hikari se soltase y se incorporaba del sofá, para comenzar a caminar rumbo al pasillo.

—¿Se ha enfadado? —preguntó con cierta pena la chica.

Eriol sonrió confiado.

—No te preocupes —le dijo—. Lo más seguro es que le acabas de recordar a alguien…, y supongo que no quiere encariñarse contigo.

Tomoyo la miró de la misma manera afectuosa, lo que le hizo por un momento despejar los temores de su mente; tanto los referentes a los fantasmas, como otro tipo de temores que no tienen nada que ver con esos…

Mientras, en el pasillo iluminado, Shaoran observaba con poco interés los adornos colgados de las paredes. Intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa, pero le había molestado en sobremanera la forma en la que esa extraña chica le recordaba a Sakura. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sacudió su cabello de chocolate, desordenándolo todavía más, si es que eso era posible. No le gustaba que se le acercara tanto siempre, ni que se le tirara encima mirándolo con esos ojos de cordero a punto de ir al matadero, ni toda la ternura que rebosaba de ella…

¡Se parecía demasiado a Sakura, y eso no le gustaba nada! _¡Nada! _

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—¡UAAAAAAAAAH!

Dio un salto al oír de repente la voz de la chica, que lo veía perpleja, asomada desde la cocina. Cuando vio que se trataba de Sakura, suspiró con alivio y su ritmo cardíaco volvió, en parte, a su paso normal.

—¿Shaoran? —volvió a preguntar.

—Me asustaste… Creo que las estúpidas historias de Eriol me están trastornando.

—¿Las estúpidas historias de Eriol? —Sonrió—. ¿Qué historias?

—Ah… Ehm… —¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? No le pareció que hablar a Sakura de fantasmas fuera una buena idea—. No, nada…, no creo que te gustara oírlas, son muy aburridas… ¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena?

—¿Uh? No, no te preocupes; ya terminamos de prepararlo todo… Aunque, si quieres, puedes ayudarnos a llevarlo hasta la mesa…, será mejor que Nakuru no se encargue de llevar las bandejas —dijo con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien.

El chico asintió y se acercó a la puerta, donde quedó frente a frente con la ojiverde. La chica parecía no querer moverse, pues se había quedado mirándole fijamente y con un ligero sonrojo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había visto realmente a Sakura cuando ella llegó, pues aquella antipática bola de pelos anaranjada le distrajo demasiado. Ahora que podía, se fijó verdaderamente en lo hermoso que se veía su cabello, ligeramente rizado en las puntas y recogida parte de el, dejando el resto suelto; y también en el vestido en color rojo que marcaba tan delicadamente su figura, de mangas largas y anchas al final y con un escote que dejaba a la vista sus hombros.

—E-estás…, estás… m-muy bonita —logró decir con un gran esfuerzo mental, a lo que la chica sonrió cariñosamente.

—Muchas gracias —susurró acompañando las palabras con un pequeño beso en la mejilla que consiguió que al chico prácticamente le saliera humo por las orejas—. Bueno, ¿llevamos las cosas?

—S-sí…

Sakura sonrió más que feliz, arrastrando de la mano consigo al chico. Hoy, más que nunca, le había parecido que, de repente, volvía a verlo a los diez años, peleando con Kero, como siempre. Después de todo y pese a su seriedad, la verdad era que Shaoran seguía siendo un niño, un niño que demostraba una valentía y madurez bastante extrañas para su edad en ocasiones, pero que se bloqueaba completamente a causa de su timidez y que no podía resistir la tentación de entablar una pelea verbal con el "peluche" cada vez que podía.

Fuera de aquel escenario, en el comedor, se estaba llevando a cabo una verdadera lucha a muerte. Dos hombres, el uno vestido con un traje de seda china en color amarillo y el otro con el mismo traje, pero de color azul oscuro, se desvivían en saltos y golpes de todo tipo y descargas de energía que se manifestaban en potentes rayos de luz disparados contra su adversario. En un momento, ambos adversarios estaban sumidos en la batalla final. Sería una lucha complicada…

De repente, el luchador azul dio un salto y descargó toda su furia contra su oponente, que detuvo el golpe con no poca dificultad, alejándose luego para volver a tomar carrerilla y asestarle un golpe tan potente que lo dejara tumbado de una sola vez. Era su oportunidad; el luchador azul no conocía esa estrategia y ahora, por fin, después de tantas batallas y tiempo invertido, podría ganarle.

Todo se decidiría con esa batalla.

Tomó aire y se preparó. Luego empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, su pierna hizo de resorte contra el suelo y lo elevó al cielo despejado, para después caer a causa de la gravedad con una velocidad casi exagerada. Levantó una de sus piernas: un golpe en la nuca bastaría para acabar con él, que no se esperaba para nada esa estrategia…

¡Ya era suyo, ya era suyo!

—¡La comida ya está en la mesa!

Al oír la voz de Nakuru, Spinel se giró velozmente y, sin querer, apretó uno de los botones para manejar el movimiento del personaje en el joystick. En unas milésimas de segundo, el gran plan de Kerberos se vio frustrado por simple casualidad, pues el luchador amarillo se estampó contra el suelo al moverse su adversario. Su barra de vida descendió a un ritmo vertiginoso, y la pantalla mostró unas enormes letras en blanco.

_GAME OVER_

_PLAYER 1 - WINNER_

Raudo como el rayo, Kerberos le dio a la tecla de apagado del televisor. Sonrió nerviosamente cuando Spinel se volvió a girar y vio el escenario de batalla convertido en una superficie lisa y negra.

—¿Por qué has apagado la tele, Kerberos? —inquirió con su voz apacible.

—¡JA, JA, JA! —rió el Guardián de las Sakura Cards—. Verás, resulta que, gracias a mi súper estrategia secreta del gran Kerberos, he conseguido exterminarte en pocos segundos…, pero como tengo compasión de ti, he apagado la pantalla para no humillarte demasiado.

El otro animalito lo miró con desconfianza pero decidió no decir nada. Después de todo, no había comido nada en toda la tarde y estaba bastante hambriento. Lentamente comenzó a agitar sus alitas, que le llevaron hasta la mesa. Kero le siguió y tomó asiento sobre el mantel, a su lado. Al lado de las bolitas de pulpo. Bastó una mirada intercambiada entre ambos contrincantes para que, rápidamente, los dos tomaran con fuerza sendos palillos y se mantuvieran alertas. En cuanto dieran la señal, sería el momento.

—A ver… —reflexionó la guardiana lunar—: Daidouji, Eriol, Hikari, Kero, Spi, Li, Sakura y yo… ¿Entonces, por qué sobra un plato…?

—Es que Kaoru también tenía que venir —contestó la ojiverde—, pero a último momento le surgió un imprevisto y me avisó por teléfono que le iba a ser imposible porque tenía que encargarse del templo con la señorita Mitsuki.

—Es una pena —se lamentó Tomoyo—. Lo mejor sería que pudiéramos pasar la Navidad todos juntos…

—Esa era la idea, pero bueno, ya será en otra ocasión —sonrió el mago inglés—. Quizás mañana pueda pasarse por aquí a saludarnos…, porque todo el mundo se queda a dormir, ¿verdad?

Hubo un asentimiento general.

—Perfecto… Bueno, supongo que ya podemos empezar a comer, ¿qué decís?

—¡ESO NO HAY NI QUE DECIRLO! —chilló la forma falsa de Kerberos antes de alzar peligrosamente el palillo de madera que sostenía en su mano derecha, como si fuera una espada a punto de caer sobre su rival.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura suspiró y dio otra vuelta entre las sábanas. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder dormirse. Las palabras burlonas de Eriol seguían retumbando en su cabeza…

—_Ya casi son las doce, será mejor que vayamos todos a dormir o Santa no nos dejará regalo_ —había bromeado el ojiazul—. _Hay muchas habitaciones preparadas, así que no tendremos ningún problema y no habrá necesidad de que dos personas duerman en una misma habitación…, salvo que quieran, claro…_ —Añadió esto último con cierto rintintín, cuidando siempre que Kero no estuviera escuchando lo que decía, pues podrían volver a la escena que presenciaron a su llegada si se enteraba de lo que quería decir con eso. Al notar la insistente mirada de Eriol, ambos castaños se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada en direcciones opuestas.

Después, cuando estaban ya en el piso de arriba, ella se había girado y vio a Shaoran preguntándole algo a Eriol, a lo que el segundo asintió y el castaño dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a los demás, sin siquiera despedirse. No podía haberse ido a dormir, las habitaciones no estaban en ese lado de la casa… ¿Dónde estaba, pues?

Se levantó y miró hacia la oscuridad exterior. Las ventanas estaban empañadas por la diferencia de temperatura, pero consiguió ver la noche nevada al pasar una mano por el cristal. Luego, dirigió una mirada evasiva al paquete rectangular que había sobre su mesa y se sonrojó con fuerza.

¿Le gustaría su regalo?

Puede que lo mejor fuera dárselo ahora… Puede que mañana ya no encontrase el valor para dárselo personalmente…, aunque, claro, existía la posibilidad de que Shaoran ni siquiera estuviera en casa de Eriol, pues no lo había vuelto a escuchar ni siquiera en el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

La puerta hizo un ruido muy leve al girar sobre sus goznes, y luego otro al cerrarse. El pasillo estaba tan oscuro que de repente sintió algo de miedo.

—No seas tonta —se dijo a sí misma—. Que la casa sea antigua y esté completamente a oscuras no significa que tenga que haber fantasmas, ¿verdad…? A-además, los fantasmas no existen…

Se sintió algo extraña al decir aquello último; pues sabía que no lo decía para nada convencida, sino más bien para calmarse. Después de todo, sería algo absurdo que una maga que conoce de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales y espíritus de todo tipo negase ahora la existencia de fantasmas. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí misma a continuar con el recorrido.

Todas las puertas que encontraba en su camino estaban cerradas, y tampoco había rastro de luz bajo ellas. No, definitivamente no había nadie por allí…

De repente, al girar en una de las esquinas del pasillo, sintió una corriente de aire frío que trepó por su espalda como las patas de una araña. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. En un momento dado, incluso le pareció oír una voz.

—Tranquilízate, Sakura…, tu imaginación te está jugando malas pasadas, eso es todo…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Un libro. Otro libro. Aquel libro de allá, también. Todos apilados a uno de los costados del sofá, todos leídos por encima y nada en ninguno de ellos. Nada acerca de la Magia Oscura que le pudiera ayudar a enfrentar al enemigo invisible que se cernía sobre ellos.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó el chico de cabellos color chocolate—. No hay nada en estos malditos libros… Llevo toda la noche en esta biblioteca y todavía no he encontrado nada que me sirva de ayuda. ¡Esto es exasperante, a este paso nunca…!

"Tap, tap, tap"

¿Qué era eso? Sonaban como pasos en el pasillo…

De repente, Shaoran recordó la leyenda de la que Eriol había hablado horas antes, la historia que esta casa tenía. Un gemido se oyó a continuación, y el ambarino se levantó de su asiento para averiguar qué pasaba. Con más curiosidad que miedo, abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Todo estaba a oscuras, así que no veía absolutamente nada a unos metros más allá de él. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y su corazón prácticamente se detuvo. Súbitamente, sintió erizarse el bello de sus brazos al ver una muy tenue silueta avanzar por el corredor, de espaldas a él; su cabello no era demasiado largo y llevaba un camisón blanco que le llegaba casi hasta los pies. Aunque no podía ver su rostro y mucho menos sus labios, supo que aquel lloriqueo no venía de otro sitio que de su boca.

¿Sería esta la tal Elissa, que se aparecía por las noches, llorando por la pérdida de su amado Tanaka? Tenía que comprobarlo.

Armándose de valor, se separó de la puerta y se colocó en medio del pasillo. El espectro no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Con un ligero temblor, extendió su brazo y esperó tocar con la punta de los dedos la espalda de la chica. Creyó que, al hacer contacto con la desconocida, su mano la traspasaría o sentiría una vibración de energía tan fuerte que le haría caer…

Pero, muy lejos de ello, sólo alcanzó a oír algo que por poco lo deja sordo completamente.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó la muchacha, demostrando la fuerza de sus pulmones—. ¡No, por favor, no me haga daño! —suplicó luego, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de ellos.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó con alivio al reconocer aquella voz Shaoran, que se agarraba con fuerza el pecho, intentando evitar que el corazón se le saliera por la boca en cualquier momento—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al tiempo que su ritmo cardíaco se iba normalizando poco a poco. Cuando se giró y se encontró con la cara sorprendida de su novio, no dudó en arrojarse a sus brazos, temblando como una hoja.

—¡Shaoran, qué bueno que te encuentro! —se alegró—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tenía muchísimo miedo!

—P-pues en la biblioteca de Eriol… —dudó—. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí a estas horas?

—Estaba buscándote, no te encontraba por ninguna parte…

—¿Y por qué no me buscaste intentando rastrear mi magia? Así te habrías ahorrado mucho tiempo.

—¡Si lo hice! —se defendió—. Pero hay tanta magia en esta casa que me costó muchísimo encontrarte a ti… Además de que, cuando lo hice así, sentí otra presencia extraña en el pasillo…

—¿Una presencia extraña? ¿No era magia?

—No…, e-era… diferente…, era como un…, c-como un…, un… f-fa…, fa…

—¿Un fantasma?

—¡No lo digas, no quiero oírlo!

—No te preocupes —pugnó por tranquilizarla—, seguramente lo habrás confundido con alguna otra cosa. Esta casa es muy vieja y se mezclan en ellas presencias de todo tipo, es normal que sientas auras desconocidas, pero no tiene porqué tratarse de eso.

—¿T-tú crees…? —susurró alzando la mirada.

—Claro —le sonrió. De repente, pensó que la leyenda de Eriol podría tener parte de verdad ahora que Sakura decía haber sentido algo. Lo último que quería era quedarse con ella allí, en medio del pasillo. Si al verdadero fantasma se le ocurría salir, tendría suerte de que a su novia no le diera un paro cardíaco de puro susto—. Aunque… igualmente es mejor no quedarnos aquí en el pasillo, apenas y tienes puesta la ropa de dormir y con el frío que hace aquí fuera puedes enfermarte. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu habitación?

—¿A…, a mi habitación…? —Con el miedo que tenía, no le quedaban ganas ni la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para atravesar el pasillo a oscuras otra vez, volver a su cuarto y tener que dormir allí, sola, en medio de la oscuridad, donde cualquiera de los fantasmas que seguramente habría rondando por la casa se le podría aparecer—. ¡No, no! ¿No puedo quedarme en la biblioteca contigo un ratito…? —suplicó clavándole la mirada.

—¿En la biblioteca? —Ella asintió con efusividad—. Te advierto que, seguramente, vas a aburrirte mucho…

—¡No me importa! Por favor, no quiero quedarme sola…

Al ver el miedo que cristalizándose en aquellas dos lagunas verdes que Sakura tenía por ojos, el chino no pudo, una vez más, darle una negativa por respuesta.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Pero luego te vas a tu cuarto, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, gracias!

Shaoran abrió la puerta y la chica le siguió, sin soltarse de su brazo, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Al ver la pila de libros junto al sofá, no pudo evitar preguntar al respecto.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo aquí? ¿Para qué son todos esos libros, Shaoran?

—Estaba buscando información acerca de la Magia Oscura…, pero no he encontrado nada que nos pueda ayudar.

Bufó abatido, dejándose caer en el sofá y colocando una de sus piernas sobre los cojines. La japonesa tomó asiento a su lado y ojeó la cubierta de algunos de los ejemplares que había desperdigados por toda la habitación.

—¿Y ya has terminado? —El chico negó con la cabeza, con un gesto de fastidio. Estaba realmente harto de que su búsqueda no diera absolutamente ningún fruto. La muchacha le sonrió con cariño al notar la expresión que había adoptado su rostro. Parecía verdaderamente molesto—. Entonces, ¿puedo ayudarte a buscar? —El castaño quedó algo sorprendido; no se esperaba su proposición.

—Claro, si quieres…

—¡Genial! —dijo, levantándose del sofá y corriendo hacia los estantes de la biblioteca, de donde seleccionó cinco o seis libros, para luego volver a sentarse. Dejó cinco de ellos a un costado y tomó uno de cubierta roja y letras doradas—. Bien, ¿qué te parece si empezamos con este?

Shaoran sonrió sin decir nada y, para sorpresa de Sakura, la atrajo hacia sí y la recostó sobre su pecho. La japonesa se sonrojó vivamente al sentir los brazos del chico rodear los suyos y sostener con su mano, sobre la mano de ella, el libro abierto. Después, recostó su cabeza en la cabeza de la chica.

—Me parece perfecto… Gracias por ayudarme —le dijo con suavidad en su oído, haciendo que los nervios de la pobre chica se pusieran de punta.

—D-de nada…

Qué dulce era. Seguramente había notado lo molesto que estaba y por eso se había ofrecido a ayudarle a buscar. Sakura siempre era así; siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y a hacer que se sintieran mejor. Siempre tan sensible a los sentimientos ajenos antes que a los propios. Definitivamente, era lo más similar a un ángel que podría haber sobre la Tierra, y él cada vez sentía que su debilidad por ella aumentaba.

—Sakura —dijo después de un rato.

—¿Dime?

—Te quiero.

Las mejillas de la aludida se encendieron de rubor. Ni tan siquiera su pánico a los fantasmas conseguía que su corazón latiera tan rápidamente. Su tímida contestación fue acurrucarse más entre los brazos de su novio, quien amplió su sonrisa al instante. Luego de aquella respuesta silenciosa, ambos se sumieron en la lectura del libro que sostenían entre los dos, con sendas manos una encima de la otra, transmitiéndose su calidez en una muestra muda de conexión de sentimientos y amor mutuo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Notas de la autora**: Hola! Bueno, no quedó para Navidad exactamente, pero sí próximo a las fechas, así que quedo medianamente conforme. Creo que no tengo que explicar el nombre del capítulo, porque hubo más palabrería y sentimiento confesado que cualquier otra cosa. Empezamos con el descubrimiento de Kero y Touya sobre el noviazgo que no fue secreto ni dos días, seguimos con Sonomi y sus sentimientos por Fujitaka (que no creo que sea cosa mía…) y luego la confesión de Tomoyo (¡al fin!) a Sakura. Juaz, y lo que viene en el próximo capítulo a muchos les va a gustar… ¡Paciencia! Pasemos a los reviews n.n

**Lohengrin NightWalker**: Sí, queridito, solamente a una persona como vos se le puede ocurrir hacer comentarios tan crueles acerca del particular gusto de Tomoyo-chan y su sentido de la estética. Pero ella es muy buena y de seguro te perdonará..., aunque no te aseguro que no quiera vestirte como gato después. Desde luego, el método de choque este es una buena terapia para Sakura, aunque un poco cruel, por otra parte... Bah, se lo merece. Y, bueno, al parecer al muñequito no lo voy a matar, así que vas a tener que resignarte a aceptarlo y a quererlo, como con House... jujuju. Un besote y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y claro, gracias por tu review.

**Kitty-Kinomoto-Li**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por el apoyo, y te aseguro que los capítulos los cuelgo en la página tan rápido como puedo. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega; ya me lo dirás. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Hola, preciosa! Tranquila, el review lo dejaste en el momento adecuado, no hay problema. Y sí, la imagen de Shaoran confieso que estuve por sacarla en un momento, por eso de que no quería parecer tan alzada (xD), pero después me acordé de que hay más locas como yo que babearían con algo como eso, jejeje. Algún día dibujaré la escena y te la paso, ¿de acuerdo? xD. La pobre Tomoyo lo pasó mal, pero las cosas van mejorando y por fin hay muchos vacíos que se llenan en cuanto a los sentimientos. Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar siempre tu opinión, es algo que te agradezco infinitamente. Muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo..., aunque el siguiente creo que te gustará más.

**Diana Prenze**: Hola! Te gustó el capítulo? Me alegro muchísimo de ello, sinceramente. Lamento haberte dado el susto de tu vida, pero es que era necesario... y confieso que fue divertido xD. De momento la luz va ganando, sí, pero a ver por cuánto tiempo. Hubo bastante suerte en esta ocasión, y esperemos que se mantenga así..., porque de no ser por Tomoyo-chan admitamos que ahí habría habido no una, sino dos muertes... ¡Pero bueno, tengamos fe! Y también confiemos en aquello de Tomoyo y Eriol, que parece que va avanzando poco a poco. Un abrazo enorme y mil gracias por seguirme siempre.

**Lumi-chan**: Konnichipuu! Tranquila, nena, no pasa nada. Confieso que a mí también me da mucha más vagancia leer las historias en la página que en el Word, sobre todo si los capítulos son tan largos como estos n.nU... Sin embargo, yo confío en vos y en que a tu ritmo vas a hacerlo xD. Me alegro muchísimo de que la historia te esté gustando, aunque sea bastante suave (ya lo dije en su momento), y a vos también te pido que tengas fe con eso del sexo xDDD, aunque ya te lo haya comentado por msn. ¡Oh, eso no vale, Lumier, sos una enganchada! Los demás lectores podrían denunciarme por nuestro secretismo, pero bueh... Espero no sean tan malos. Un saludo y un montón de besos, chica pervertida.


	13. Amores van, amores vienen

**No me pertenece ni CardCaptor Sakura ni ninguno de sus personajes…, por más que me gusten. Son propiedad de las tacañas CLAMP. Tacañas porque no me los quieren dar, claro…**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 14: "Amores van, amores vienen"

—¡Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

—Shhhh, Tomoyo, que te van a oír —le susurró la reencarnación de Clow, que miraba al igual que ella, apoyado en el respaldo del sillón, a la pareja que dormía abrazada y tranquila, sin tener conciencia de estar siendo observados.

—¡Es que son tan lindos! —dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras acercaba el objetivo de su cámara todavía más—. Es una suerte que nos hayamos despertado nosotros primero…, porque si Shaoran se entera de que los estoy filmando, me mata.

—Qué envidia¿verdad? —dijo Eriol de repente, con cierto aire soñador que a Tomoyo desconcertó un poco, puede que por ser la primera vez que lo oía hablar de esa manera. La chica lo miró sin entender—. Me refiero a que me da un poco de envidia verles así; es decir…, finalmente se han dicho lo que sienten y ahora pueden disfrutar el uno del otro tanto como quieran. Supongo que el ser correspondido es una de las pocas cosas que pueden hacer que esta vida se endulce…

—Probablemente. —No supo porqué, pero la chica notó en su propia voz un tono frío que no había tenido la más mínima intención de usar, pero que, definitivamente, le había salido del alma. Con cierto nerviosismo al darse cuenta de ello, agregó rápidamente—: Bueno…, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que se siente…

—Ni yo tampoco —rió el muchacho—. Pero mentiría si dijera que no es una oferta tentadora eso de saber que la persona a la que amas te quiere a ti de la misma manera.

—¿Te gustaría que eso pasara? Es decir…, si Kaho… —La pregunta era estúpida y lo sabía. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar hacerla, porque el nombre de Kaho Mitsuki apareció en su mente apenas Eriol comenzó a hablar del tema de ser correspondido.

—Bueno…, por supuesto que me gustaría que Kaho correspondiera a mis sentimientos…

—¿Y entonces por qué no hablas con ella? Si se lo dices, quizás…

—No, Tomoyo —negó en un suspiro—. Kaho no siente lo mismo que yo, y eso lo tengo más que claro. ¿Por qué habría de decírselo? Lo único que conseguiría sería hacerla sentir incómoda y en una situación comprometedora. Si ya sé cuál es la respuesta, hacer algo así no tendría ningún sentido.

—Recuerdo que Shaoran me dijo algo así hace tiempo, y ya ves —le sonrió—. Pero aun así, el caso no es ése. Si se lo dijeras, estoy segura de que te sentirías mejor contigo mismo. Quedarte solo y con lo que sientes muy encerrado en tu interior no puede ser bueno… Si se lo dices, vas a dejar de martirizarte y aceptarás la respuesta, sea cual sea, pero no te quedará revoloteando en la mente el "¿y si ella siente lo mismo…?" que, aunque no quieras, siempre está ahí, porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. —Se giró y lo tomó de las manos. Notó en su voz un cierto tono de súplica. Repentinamente, se sentía invadida por una nostalgia enorme y que sabía haber sentido ya en algún otro momento, aunque aquella vez sólo fuera un dejo del sentimiento que ahora la embargaba—. Eriol, no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar, no puedes dejar pasar así lo que sientes, no es justo.

—Eres increíble —le dijo asombrado la reencarnación de Clow. La muchacha se sonrojó, no supo si por el calificativo o la preciosa sonrisa que acababa de descubrir poseía Eriol—. Muy pocas personas pueden hacer que me piense las cosas dos veces, pero tú llegas incluso a hacerme cambiar de opinión cuando mi decisión ya está tomada. Quizás lo mejor sea decírselo, después de todo. —La pelinegra sonrió—. Te prometo que se lo diré lo antes posible. Puedes estar segura de ello.

Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada más y sólo hubo miradas en esos momentos. Sin darse cuenta, ambos seguían suavemente tomados de las manos, y ninguno parecía querer moverse de allí. No obstante, Tomoyo fue la primera en darse cuenta de la situación, y rápidamente separó su mano de entre los dedos de Eriol, que la miró con sorpresa en un principio, pero al entender él también la situación, simplemente guardó silencio. De ser una persona tímida, seguramente se habría puesto como un tomate, pues el latido acelerado de su corazón denotaba que los nervios y la extraña sensación que le invadió al notar el contacto sutil de aquellas manos intentando separarse de las suyas cuanto antes no eran para menos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió la amatista cuando se recuperó del torbellino de emociones que inundaron sus sentidos—. Si al despertarse nos ven aquí…

—Tienes razón. Oye¿qué te parece si vamos a abrir los regalos? —propuso burlonamente el mago—. No pienso esperar a que todo el mundo se despierte para ver lo que me trajeron.

La muchacha asintió sonriente y juntos se alejaron de la habitación, rumbo al comedor iluminado por la tenue luz solar que se colaba entre las nubes grisáceas. La puerta hizo un leve chirrido al cerrarse, algo que logró desterrar a Sakura del país de los sueños. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor matinal, y luego intentó reconocer su habitación entre todos aquellos libros. Recordó entonces que anoche había salido de su cuarto y luego estuvo en la biblioteca…

Al parecer se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco al ver que no tenía frío. Era curioso, pues recordaba llevar puesto únicamente un camisón, y tan sólo una chaqueta le servía de abrigo.

—_¿Una chaqueta? _—pensó—. _¿De dónde ha salido?_

Al moverse un poco, se dio cuenta también de que no estaba suelta; algo la sujetaba con delicadeza en una línea que iba desde sus brazos hasta sus manos. Movió sus dedos y notó que, además de sus propias manos, había otro par de ellas que le eran ajenas. Se giró cuidadosamente y se encontró con el relajado rostro de Shaoran, que estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió y se asombró interiormente por haberse despertado primero. ¿Desde cuándo ese tipo de cosas pasaban?

Lentamente, logró que una de sus manos quedara libre y con ella acarició las tibias mejillas del chico, que estaban ligeramente sonrosadas. Aquel suave tacto de los dedos de Sakura hizo que el castaño reaccionara, abriendo pesadamente sus ojos, aunque tan poco todavía que no reconocía nada de lo que había a su alrededor.

—Buenos días —oyó que le decía una voz.

Al reconocer aquel timbre tan particular, Shaoran sintió cómo todo el sueño que tenía se esfumaba completamente, y abrió sus ojos marrones de par en par. Lo primero que vio fueron aquellas lagunas verdes que se abrían entre las espesas pestañas de Sakura; pues no era otra que ella quien estaba allí, mirándole apaciblemente y con una sonrisita en los labios.

¡¿Pero qué demonios hacía ella ahí, acostada encima de él, como si tal cosa fuera lo más natural del mundo?!

—¿Q-qu-qué estás haciendo aquí? —tartamudeó. De repente, se dio cuenta de que intentar controlar el hecho de que la sangre se agolpara en su rostro era algo demasiado difícil.

—Es que me quedé dormida ayer¿no te acuerdas? Vine para ayudarte con lo de los libros y…, bueno…

El chico parpadeó varias veces, confundido. A su cabeza no habían llegado imágenes de la noche anterior hasta ahora…, y al hacerlo, lo único que consiguió fue ponerse más colorado. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para comportarse de forma tan cariñosa con ella. Eso, sumado a que técnicamente habían dormido juntos, no ayudaba nada a que recuperase su pulso normal. Luego de unos segundos de encontrarse con que tenía un lío mental enorme, oyó una risita que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Qué cara has puesto —se burló la castaña entre risas—, ni que hubiera sido tan malo.

Aquel comentario hizo todo lo contrario a tranquilizarle. Evidentemente, veían las cosas de forma muy diferente. Sakura era una chica increíblemente ingenua, y con toda la seguridad del mundo podía afirmar que ni tan siquiera había reparado en lo comprometedora que resultaba la situación ni en el sentido que podían tomar sus palabras sin que lo supiera. Él, en cambio, había sido criado bajo un montón de rigurosas normas y principios, y ahora que se veía en un problema como ese, no sabía si prestar más atención a ello o a que, verdaderamente, nada más había ocurrido entre ellos que eso, dormir juntos, sin ninguna otra acepción.

—Eh…, esto¿quieres tu regalo de Navidad ahora o más tarde? —preguntó como último recurso, intentando desviar a toda costa el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Mi regalo?

—Claro… ¿creíste que no te había comprado nada? —bromeó, sintiéndose repentinamente más tranquilo. La chica negó con la cabeza—. ¿Lo quieres ahora?

La ojiverde asintió tímidamente. Shaoran atrajo un poco más la chaqueta que cubría a Sakura hacia sí y metió su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo. Rápidamente volvió a sacarla, esta vez con un pequeño paquetito turquesa fuertemente sujeto, que le entregó luego. La chica lo abrió con cuidado, y su rostro se iluminó al descubrir la delicada pulsera de plata con una placa en medio. La observó con sumo cariño y después volvió su mirada al muchacho, que se sonrojó al instante al admirar la forma en que toda su expresión se suavizaba todavía más al sonreír así.

—¡Es preciosa! Muchas gracias —dijo ella tímidamente, al tiempo que notaba que un leve rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas. Después, extendió su brazo hacia él—. ¿Me ayudas?

El chico sonrió al ver el despiste que traía encima. Ni siquiera le había dado la vuelta a la pulsera para leer el grabado que había hecho poner en la placa sobre el lado interior. Era igual, después de todo, sería más divertido ver cómo lo descubría después. Con cuidado, enganchó ambos extremos de la pulsera bajo los atentos ojos de Sakura.

Por unos instantes, nadie dijo nada. Era verdaderamente perfecto no tener necesidad de las palabras para poder entenderse; las miradas bastaban. En una mirada se puede decir mucho más que en cientos de frases, por muy verdaderas que sean. Una mirada es suficiente para denotar que alguien es sincero, que miente, te quiere, te odia o que te ama.

—No sé si sea tan especial como tu reloj —sonrió el chico, refiriéndose al reloj rojo que Yukito le había regalado—, pero espero que igualmente te guste.

—Me encanta —dijo rápidamente. La verdad es que era más importante que una pila de todos los relojes juntos que pudieran regalarle. Con algo de dificultad, se levantó de su asiento e hizo que Shaoran se levantase también. —Ahora vamos a buscar tu regalo. No lo tengo aquí, lo he dejado en mi habitación, así que tendrás que acompañarme.

Se lo llevó de la mano, sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, por los pasillos de la enorme casa que no perdía su aire de misterio ni a plena luz del día, pero sí que se volvía algo más soportable. Uno tras otro desfilaron frente a sus ojos los numerosos y grandes cuadros —la mayoría de ellos retratos—, los jarrones de porcelana, las alfombras, los escudos heráldicos e incluso lo que parecía ser una colección de antiguas espadas. Se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas, que Sakura abrió con facilidad al introducir la llave en su cerradura. El chino prefirió hacer gala de su caballerosidad y quedarse fuera de la habitación, su espalda apoyada contra la pared, de modo que la chica entró sola. El cuarto estaba oscuro y corrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz. Luego se dirigió a su mesita de noche y agarró el paquete rectangular que había encima de ella.

—Toma, este es tu regalo —le dijo sonriente, extendiendo la caja hacia él, una vez estuvo fuera.

Él tomó el paquete y empezó a quitarle el envoltorio, con cuidado de no romper el bonito papel en tonos platinados. Una exclamación de mudo asombro salió de sus labios al ver que lo que había dentro no era otra cosa que un libro, cuyas tapas con escrituras en letras doradas estaban sumamente desgastadas, tanto, que apenas y se leía el título. Una ráfaga de aroma a papel añejo inundó sus sentidos de la forma más encantadora que puede haber.

— "Tratado sobre la magia" —leyó con dificultad, sin saber si se debía a su asombro o a lo borradas que estaban las letras del título.

—Así es —asintió la menor de los Kinomoto—. Mi padre tenía este libro en su biblioteca; lo encontré hace unos días por pura casualidad. Cuando le pregunté de dónde había salido, me dijo que lo encontró en una de sus investigaciones, hace ya bastantes años. Como era un libro de magia y no entendía de qué se hablaba en muchas de las ocasiones, no le dio demasiada importancia y prefirió guardarlo. Me ofreció que me lo quedara, y yo acepté. Dijo que podría servirme, por lo de la magia y demás…, pero yo estoy casi segura de que supo perfectamente que no lo quería para mí. —Al ver que el chico no decía nada, se alarmó un poco—. ¿N-no te gusta?

Shaoran despertó de su asombro de inmediato. Tal vez había interpretado mal su expresión, pues la verdad era que no se podía creer tener ese libro en sus manos. Dio un paso más y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la fina cintura de su novia, para después posar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

—Claro que sí —le aseguró—. A decir verdad, éste es uno de los libros que estuve buscando ayer en la biblioteca de Eriol. Tenía entendido que era un libro que se había perdido, y al parecer no estaba equivocado. Creí que Hiiragizawa podría tenerlo, pero no era así. Aquí puede que sí encontremos algo de utilidad… No pudiste elegir un regalo mejor.

—Qué bueno que te guste —se alegró ella.

—Le echaré un vistazo en cuanto tenga tiempo, a ver si encuentro algo que nos ayude.

—Seguro que habrá algo, ya no te preocupes tanto por eso… ¡es Navidad!

—¿Y qué hay con ello? —Sus ojos marrones fueron acariciados por una sombra de preocupación—. Tenemos que encontrar una solución lo más rápido posible.

—Y lo entiendo, Shaoran —dijo acariciando su mejilla—, pero aprovecha el tiempo con los demás y no te encierres con los libros, aunque sólo sea por hoy¿de acuerdo? —Él permaneció silencioso y ella le tomó por la barbilla, obligándole a mirarla—. ¿De acuerdo? —insistió.

Sakura tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque quisiera disimularla un poco con su intento de severidad. Aquella actitud hizo que el chino sonriera también y de pronto se sintiera incapaz de darle una negativa como respuesta. Quitó con delicadeza la suave mano de su barbilla y la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

—Está bien. Eres pesada a veces… —dijo, a lo que ella rió—. ¿Y cómo se supone que hay que aprovechar el tiempo ahora¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Bueno, supongo que Eriol y Tomoyo ya estarán despiertos. Deberíamos ir a saludarles¿no te parece? —propuso ella con ingenuidad. Al chico le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

—Bueno…, como quieras, pero…

—¡Genial! —dijo soltándose de su abrazo y tirando de él hacia el comedor— Vamos, seguro que ya habrán estado abriendo los regalos sin nosotros.

Shaoran suspiró mientras se dejaba llevar por ella por el pasillo otra vez. Ciertamente, le habría encantado pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Sakura, ahora que nadie los estaba molestando.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡T-Tomoyo, esto es demasiado, de verdad que no…!

—No puedes rechazarlo, por favor —le suplicó la amatista con estrellitas en los ojos—. Es un complemento a tu regalo de Navidad… Por favor, Sakurita…

—Pero…

—Shaoran aceptó usar la ropa que le di —insistió, al tiempo que ponía el precioso vestido verde en manos de su amiga—. ¡Por favooooor!

Sakura dio un suspiro de resignación y aceptó el traje, que sujetó fuertemente entre sus manos. No podía decirle que no, sabiendo todo el empeño que de seguro había puesto en hacerlo.

—Está bien —aceptó azorada—. Iré a cambiarme…

La pelinegra agitó la mano en señal de saludo al ver que la Card Master se retiraba por la puerta principal del salón. Tenía suerte de que Sakura siempre estuviera dispuesta a usar la ropa que confeccionaba para ella. Echó una mirada al reloj, que marcaba las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde. Habían acabado de almorzar hacía muy poco, y aún se sentía algo pesada por la comida, de modo que, con un libro en sus manos, se fue a sentar al sofá.

— "Cumbres borrascosas" —rezó en voz poco alta, más para sí misma que para que la oyera nadie. Aquel era el libro que Eriol le había regalado para Navidad. Le dijo que era uno de sus libros favorito, y que realmente quería compartir el placer de su lectura con ella, que se había portado tan bien con él y la única persona que le comprendía perfectamente. Así, del mismo modo que ella le entendía a él, quería que Tomoyo disfrutara de tan buena historia. Era una historia de amor, le había dicho, y que estaba seguro de que le gustaría tanto como a él cuando la leyó.

Amor…

De repente recordó que ella misma le había convencido de declarar sus sentimientos a Kaho Mitsuki, su profesora de matemáticas.

Tomoyo apretó los puños con fuerza.

Se sentía una completa imbécil… Primero ayudó a Shaoran con Sakura… ¿acaso ahora pretendía hacer lo mismo con Eriol¿Pretendía perder a todos los que…?

Un momento… ¡¿qué demonios se suponía que pasaba con Eriol¿Por qué había comparado su situación con lo ocurrido con Sakura? No tenía sentido, no. No supo por qué, pero se sintió repentinamente mal y una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. Definitivamente, todo era muy extraño en estos últimos días.

—Oye, Daidouji¿por qué esta ropa?

La aludida alzó la cabeza de su libro y miró al dueño de aquella voz. Al parecer, Shaoran había entrado sin que ella se diera ni cuenta. Tenía puesto el conjunto en verde de pantalón, chaqueta, levita…, que ella había hecho expresamente para él. Era extraño que no hubiera puesto más resistencia que Sakura a usar aquella ropa, pues lo más normal sería que incluso hubiera tenido que valerse de sus armas de convencimiento para que aceptara. Sin embargo, prácticamente no se negó en ningún momento. Era extraño…, pero no podía cantar victoria todavía.

Después de todo, no le había dicho nadie el hecho de que iría conjuntado con Sakura. Seguramente, ahí sí que volvería a comportarse como siempre, al salir su timidez a flote, y se negaría como siempre había hecho.

—Bueno, es un secreto —le dijo simplemente—. El caso es que te sienta muy bien. ¡Espera a que Sakura te vea!

El chico se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

—Kerberos y Spinel aún siguen durmiendo —comentó la reencarnación de Clow al entrar. Luego dirigió una mirada al castaño—. Vaya —se asombró—, al parecer ya te has cambiado. No cabe duda de que Tomoyo es una gran diseñadora. Pese a que está acostumbrada a confeccionar vestidos y demás prendas para chicas, ese traje está perfecto.

—No es para tanto —se sonrojó la pelinegra.

—No nos seas tan modesta, has hecho un trabajo estupendo. Mis felicitaciones. Ahora sólo falta ver cómo quedó el traje de…

La chica hizo un apresurado gesto para que callara, y el chino los miró intrigado; primero a uno, luego al otro. No entendía porqué tanto secretismo entre ellos últimamente… ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban y entendían tan bien? Si hasta parecía que…

—¿Y Hikari, dónde está? —preguntó Tomoyo, para desviar la conversación.

—Oh, debe de estar durmiendo todavía —le contestó el ojiazul. Shaoran frunció el ceño. Otra vez ese maldito parecido…

—A veces me recuerda mucho a Sakura —sonrió Tomoyo. El heredero de los Li sintió como si le hubieran leído la mente en ese instante—. ¿A vosotros no?

—La verdad es que sí —reflexionó Eriol. Envió una mirada disimulada al ambarino, y vio que hizo un gesto de fastidio ante la pregunta. El mago inglés sonrió con sorna. Cada vez que Hikari se comportaba de manera similar a Sakura, o alguien se lo recordaba, Shaoran no conseguía disimular su molestia ante aquello.

El chico bufó como única respuesta. La verdad es que no tenía intención alguna de contestar a nada relacionado con aquello; aún se le hacía demasiado raro que su novia tuviera una especie de clon…

—Oye, Hiiragizawa —dijo finalmente—, con respecto a la historia de ayer… —Eriol le miró fijamente. No creyó que le fuera a hablar de eso—. Dime¿hay alguna posibilidad de que sea cierta?

—Hum…, pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea —admitió—. A mí me lo contaron como una simple habladuría, pero ten en cuenta que muchas de las leyendas más populares, como por ejemplo los dragones chinos, tienen un trasfondo de verdad… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ayer Sakura creyó sentir una presencia extraña en el pasillo. Dijo que le recordaba a la sensación que transmiten los espíritus… y, bueno, me preguntaba si podría ser que…

—-Entiendo —le interrumpió—. Me gustaría tener una respuesta, pero no la tengo. Es posible que no se trate de más que de una simple historia. Esta es una casa muy antigua, no es raro que los espíritus y presencias se acumulen entre sus paredes… Aquí deben de haber pasado muchas cosas, y la energía queda plasmada en cada lugar siempre que hay una gran concentración de ella, sea por el motivo que sea.

—Eso es lo que yo le dije…, pero no pareció tranquilizarse demasiado. Ni siquiera se sintió con valor suficiente como para volver a su habitación después de eso —confesó con aire apesadumbrado—. Ella debe saber mejor que nosotros qué clase de presencia hay en este lugar… Después de todo, tiene ese don. Si no se calmó, debe ser porque tiene la certeza de que hay algo que no va del todo bien. Ten en cuenta que no llegó a oír la historia, y aun así…

—No creo que sea eso —intervino Tomoyo—. Piensa que Sakura le tiene un pánico terrible a esas cosas. No es de extrañar que luego no quisiera volver sola a su habitación. No te preocupes tanto.

El chico guardó silencio. Seguramente Tomoyo tendría razón, como siempre —sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sakura—, pero por alguna razón le era imposible fiarse de sus palabras esta vez; no porque no confiara en ella, sino más bien porque algo en su interior le decía que tuviera cuidado y le prestara especial atención a lo que Sakura pudiera percibir.

—Por cierto —recordó Eriol—, Kaho llamó por teléfono. Creo que va a pasar a saludarnos. Dijo que traería compañía, aunque no sé demasiado bien a quién se estaba refiriendo.

—Qué bueno que venga la señorita Mitsuki…

La amatista dirigió una mirada al inglés y él entendió su comentario. Aquello no había sido más que una indirecta, un recordatorio para que se encargara de hablar seriamente con la mujer pelirroja.

—Sí, qué bueno… —susurró el castaño con ironía.

—¿Qué pasa, Li¿Sigue sin agradarte Kaho? —preguntó Eriol, bastante divertido.

—Siempre me ha parecido muy rara.

—Bueno, no me extraña que se lleve bien conmigo entonces.

—Ya…, os divierte mucho eso de haceros los interesantes… —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero entretenida. Era extraño, pero súbitamente le hacía gracia hablar con Eriol de esa manera, cuando nunca se había llevado bien con él.

—En efecto. Estaría bien que probaras qué se siente esto de saberlo todo siempre… Seguro que acabarías tomándole gusto y todo.

—Ya lo creo que sí. —Ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas, para luego ampliar su sonrisa.

Después de todo, puede que Hiiragizawa fuera simpático de vez en cuando…, pero intentó convencerse de que eso no quitaba que se comportara como un imbécil la mayoría de las veces.

Tomoyo sonrió también; definitivamente, Shaoran había cambiado bastante en cuanto a su trato con los demás: se mostraba más abierto con la gente —aunque siempre sin dejar de lado su constante timidez y tampoco pasarse de extrovertido—, algo que, seguramente, se debía a la compañía de Sakura en gran parte. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, Sakura le había enseñado a tener más confianza en los demás y a no ser siempre tan arisco. Luego de un tiempo de tratarse mutuamente, él acabó habituándose a ello y su carácter fue volviéndose, poco a poco, más dócil.

—Por cierto¿dónde está Sakura? —preguntó el chino de repente, notando su ausencia.

—Ha ido a cambiarse —alegó rápidamente Tomoyo—. No creo que tarde en volver.

—¿A cambiarse?

—Así es. Ya sabes…, en las situaciones especiales, hay que vestirse adecuadamente… —Shaoran parpadeó confuso. Daidouji siempre acababa desconcertándole con sus acertijos. Sin duda, ella y Eriol se parecían mucho. Seguramente por eso se llevaban tan bien.

—¡Ay, Tomoyo! —se oyó una voz en el pasillo—. No sé si usar este vestido… ¡es tan bonito que me da pena ensuciarlo¿qué pasa si lo arruino?

La castaña ingresó al salón con las mejillas teñidas de carmín. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido en seda verde, cuya falda tenía tal longitud que hasta acariciaba el suelo al caminar. Un delicado escote en forma de "v", decorado con rosas en la misma tela, apenas insinuaba el suave relieve de su pecho. Las mangas eran ceñidas primero, para luego soltarse ampliamente al llegar al antebrazo. Como último detalle, una cinta de raso en cuyo costado sobresalía una pequeña rosa rococó en tela adornaba su cuello desnudo. En sus manos sostenía con delicadeza el par de guantes verdes que, al estar en el interior de la casa, no se había puesto.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se amplió a más no poder al ver lo bien que le sentaba el vestido a la ex Card Captor. No se había equivocado, de ninguna manera, al augurar que aquel modelo le iría como anillo al dedo. Un hermoso vestido a la antigua, con todos sus complementos, y usado en esa casa, daba la idea de un viaje en el tiempo. La muchacha giró con disimulo la cabeza y observó a Shaoran, que llevaba el conjunto a aquella prenda. Parecían recién salidos de una máquina del tiempo, procedentes de la Europa antigua.

—Estás preciosa, pequeña —la alabó Eriol—. Y sino pregúntaselo a mi adorado descendiente, que aún no consigue cerrar la boca…

Tomoyo no aguantó la risa ante el comentario. Si bien ella también había notado lo deslumbrado que quedó el pobre chico al ver entrar a Sakura vestida así, no tenía intención de sacarle de quicio, como tanto le gustaba hacer a Eriol.

—¡Cállate! —protestó airado el otro, sin poder evitar que la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas. Al notar la tímida pero insistente mirada de Sakura sobre él, sintió que el calor en su rostro aumentaba todavía más, de ser posible, y aun sabiendo que lo mejor era decirle algo él también, las palabras se quedaban entre sus labios sellados al estar en presencia de tanta gente. En algún momento, se atrevió a alzar nuevamente la mirada, admirando cada detalle del vestido verde, así como también de la frágil silueta de su novia. Fue entonces cuando se percató de algo—. Oye… —empezó a decir, dirigiéndose a Daidouji—¿por qué Sakura y yo estamos vestidos así…?

Tomoyo tragó saliva.

—Bueno…, como es Navidad, he pensado que lo mejor sería crear un atuendo especial…

—¿Y por qué sólo nosotros tenemos que llevar el "atuendo especial"?

—¡Pues porque es vuestra primera Navidad juntos! —dijo al fin, abrazándolos a los dos, uno a cada brazo—. Es justo que esto pase a la posteridad, y no va a ser con cualquier ropa, por supuesto…

—¡No tendrás pensado grabarnos! —se exasperó Shaoran, al tiempo que la vena que se había marcado en su frente aumentaba de tamaño—. Porque una cosa es que acepte ponerme la ropa que haces, y otra muy distinta es…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —aseguró con efusividad la pelinegra, al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos con tal disimulo que sólo Eriol consiguió verlo—. Tú no te preocupes.

—Tomoyo¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? —protestó Sakura con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza—. No hacía falta que fuéramos conjuntados, de verdad…

—¡Claro que sí hacía falta! —protestó, con destellos de luz en sus ojos—. Todo debe ser perfecto.

La pareja resopló con resignación. Ya se esperaban que Tomoyo no dejara pasar ni un solo detalle entre ellos. De repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó, captando la atención de los presentes y anunciando la llegada de visitas. El mago inglés se apresuró a abrir la puerta, seguido de los demás.

Para su sorpresa, se encontraron con que Kaho Mitsuki venía acompañada por nada más y nada menos que dos personas más: uno de ellos, un personaje de aspecto afable y cabellos plateados, sonreía mientras engullía un bollo de carne recién hecho, algo deducible a juzgar por el vapor que escapaba de su interior; el otro mantenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Feliz Navidad, chicos —saludó Yukito—. Touya y yo hemos pasado por aquí a saludaros, acompañados de la señorita Mitsuki. ¿Qué tal estáis pasando las Fiestas?

—Pues bastante bien —comentó Eriol, con los aires de anfitrión que realmente poseía—. Acabamos de almorzar hace poco¿no queréis pasar a tomar algo? Nakuru trajo una caja de té realmente delicioso el otro día, podemos compartirlo.

—¡Me parece estupendo, me muero de hambre! —se alegró la forma falsa de Yue—. ¿Tú qué dices, To-ya? —El aludido se limitó a gruñir, lo que su amigo supo interpretar como un sí.

—¿Usted también se queda, señorita Mitsuki? —preguntó Sakura, tan entusiasmada como siempre que se presentaba la profesora.

—Por supuesto, si no supone ninguna molestia —sonrió la mujer.

—Claro que no. —Eriol se apartó, dejándoles pasar—. Podéis dejar los abrigos en aquel perchero de allá.

Los recién ingresados colgaron sus prendas en el lugar señalado por el hechicero, mientras Yukito charlaba con el inglés sobre los diversos tipos de té que había podido probar al trabajar, hacía ya algún tiempo, en un salón de té. Kaho se giró de repente para encontrarse con el rostro lleno de paz de Tomoyo, quien notó la estaba observando analíticamente desde su llegada. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también, Daidouji. —La aludida la felicitó igualmente, con una sonrisa—. Me alegro mucho de que ya te encuentres mejor…

—Oh, bueno, he estado algo enferma hace unos días, pero no fue nada grave, descuide —intentó despreocuparla.

—Pero si yo no me refería a eso. —La dama pelirroja sonrió enigmáticamente, para desconcierto de Tomoyo—. Recuerda que, al fin y al cabo, la vida está llena de tragos amargos…, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto algo ocurrirá que te hará ver las cosas de diferente manera. Las cosas siempre ocurren por alguna razón…, no lo olvides.

—Ah…, claro —dudó, completamente aturdida, la heredera de la fortuna Daidouji.

La profesora desvió su mirada para luego volver a dirigirse a la muchacha.

—Parece como si, después de todo, el destino siempre estuviera expectante para que los sucesos más inesperados se abalancen sobre nosotros y nos tomen por sorpresa. Pero tú ahora no tienes que preocuparte por eso, todo llegará a su tiempo, así que¿qué te parece si, por el momento, nos olvidamos del tema y nos distraemos tomando algo de té?

La pelinegra asintió anonadada, y siguió a la misteriosa mujer a lo largo del pasillo.

A su vez, unos metros más allá, Tomoyo pudo ver las miradas de odio que intercambiaba el hermano de Sakura con Shaoran. Se desafiaban con los ojos con tal intensidad que prácticamente saltaban chispas entre ellos. Sin necesidad de usar palabras, la situación quedaba más que clara.

—¿Por qué tú y el mocoso estáis vestidos iguales? —espetó entre dientes el mayor de los Kinomoto. Los chicos tragaron saliva.

—Pues…

—¡Eso tiene una explicación! —se les unió Tomoyo, con un entusiasmo que hasta metía miedo—. Resulta que, teniendo en cuenta que estas son las primeras Navidades que pasan juntos, he pensado que lo mejor sería que fueran también conjuntados en cuanto a la ropa. ¿No están adorables así vestidos¡Mira qué preciosa pareja hacen¡Es casi como un ensayo para los trajes de boda, ya sabes; me encantaría hacerlos y debería ir practicando si quiero que queden perfectos…!

A cada palabra de la chica, la vena en la frente de Touya Kinomoto aumentaba de tamaño y parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento. Al ver que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, Shaoran y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, para luego empezar a retroceder —bajo la mirada asesina del celosísimo hermano mayor— en dirección a la puerta de salida. Debían escapar de allí cuanto antes, eso era lo único seguro en un momento como aquél.

—¡To-ya, date prisa o no quedarán pastelillos de los de frambuesa! —le llamó Yukito desde el salón.

Sólo se giró por breves segundos para divisar a su amigo, que le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta. Cuando se volvió a girar, milésimas de segundos después, comprobó con furia que ya no quedaba ni rastro de su hermanita y el tipo chino ese… Su expresión se agudizó todavía más, al tiempo que se juraba a sí mismo mentalmente que esos dos ya se lo iban a pagar.

Ya en el patio trasero de la mansión, dos adolescentes intentaban recuperar el aliento luego de una huída a toda velocidad.

—¡Uf, estuvo cerca! —Shaoran resopló, pasando una mano sobre su alborotado cabello chocolate—. Creí que me mataría en cualquier momento…

—Estamos a salvo, por ahora —dijo con alivio Sakura—. Pero a saber cómo vamos a salir de esta… Ya tuvimos suerte con que se lo tomara tan bien apenas se enteró, pero creo que de lo que viene sí que no salimos vivos.

—¿Tú crees? Jamás esperaría eso de tu nada celoso hermano…

—Mira quién fue a hablar —se mofó Sakura—, porque usted no es para nada celoso¿verdad que no, señor Li?

—Yo no soy… —Su gesto se torció graciosamente, a lo que la chica no pudo contener por más tiempo las ganas de reír.

—Claro que no… —Siguió riendo.

—Con que esas tenemos¿eh? —Repentinamente, su expresión de enfado se tornó en una sonrisa pícara, algo que, al no haber visto nunca en él, hizo a Sakura que se sonrojara de pies a cabeza; no recordaba que la hubiera mirado de esa manera antes, salvo cuando aún se peleaban y él conseguía hacerse con alguna Carta. El chico suspiró por última vez, luego de haberse recuperado completamente de la carrera anterior, y clavó sus ojos en las pupilas verdes de la japonesa. Con paso lento y sin perderla de vista, empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor como un lobo acechando a su presa—. Si quieres pelea, la tendrás.

La chica sonrió divertida, y antes de que Shaoran pudiera hacer nada, había salido corriendo de allí, pugnando por escapar.

—¡Primero tendrás que alcanzarme! —le gritó desde unos metros más allá.

—Ah¿sí? —dijo, preparándose para salir en su busca—. ¡Ya verás!

En cuestión de segundos, ya había hecho gran parte de la distancia que la chica había recorrido, y ya estaba a pocos pasos de ella cuando Sakura se giró y disparó de sus manos una bola de nieve que fue a dar de pleno en la cara del chino, que debido al impacto cayó de bruces contra la nieve del suelo. Desde allá abajo, pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo Sakura estallaba en risotadas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja¡Deberías haberte visto! —La ojiverde siguió riendo, pero se detuvo al ver que el chico no contestaba nada—. ¿Shaoran? —dudó, mientras se acercaba un poquito más a él—. O-oye… ¿estás bien¿te has hecho daño? —Shaoran siguió mudo, y la chica corrió a su lado, para después hincarse frente a él, presa de la preocupación—. ¡Shaoran¿qué te ocurre¡¿Te encuentras bien¡Reacciona, dime algo, por favor!

De repente, una mano helada se aferró a su brazo, haciendo que diera un respingo.

—¡Kya!

—Estoy bien… —oyó decir a su novio, con la cara todavía enterrada bajo la nieve—. Pero no creas que te perdono lo que acabas de hacer. ¡Ahora sí que te vas a enterar! —amenazó levantándose de inmediato. La chica también se levantó rápidamente, comenzando a escapar otra vez.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no fue lo suficientemente veloz, y al castaño no le costó darle alcance. Apenas llegó hasta donde estaba, la apresó con facilidad por la cintura.

—¡No, no, por favor! —suplicó riendo—. ¡Lo siento¡No lo volveré a hacer… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…¡Shaoran, para…¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Ahora pides misericordia¿eh? —dijo sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas. La Card Master intentó zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas sobre la nieve, no sin antes tirar del chino, que acabó cayendo encima de ella—. Ya van dos veces que me haces aterrizar en la nieve… ¡Tenía pensado dejarte ir, pero me lo he pensado mejor y he decidido que no has tenido suficiente castigo! —sentenció volviendo a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura.

Desde una de las ventanas de la mansión, oculta de la vista de la pareja gracias a un arbusto cuya localización parecía haber sido estratégicamente dispuesta, Tomoyo Daidouji contemplaba la escena encantada, cámara en mano.

—¡Es una suerte no haber perdido la oportunidad de grabar algo así! —se dijo a sí misma, en voz bajita—. Compartir casa con ellos, aunque sólo sea por dos días, me está sirviendo de mucho ahora que quiero filmar escenitas románticas como ésta.

De pronto el ruido de unos pasos en la habitación la hizo reaccionar e instintivamente guardar silencio. Dio gracias a Dios por el hecho de que las cortinas la cubrieran completamente. Apagó la cámara y esperó. No sabía porqué, pero le era imposible salir de allí.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Tomoyo ahogó un suspiró al reconocer la voz de Kaho Mitsuki. Si ella estaba allí, a solas con alguien, lo más probable era que ese alguien fuera…

—Kaho, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que aún hay algo que no te he dicho… Es por eso que te he traído aquí. Quiero ser completamente sincero contigo, ahora que por fin me he decidido a contarte lo que llevo años callando —escuchó que decía Eriol. Se asombró al notar que al chico le temblaba la voz—. Llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo lo mismo, y la verdad es que no puedo callarlo más…: estoy enamorado de ti, Kaho.

Durante unos segundos hubo silencio. La amatista sólo escuchaba su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, que ahora iban más acelerados. Salir de su escondite así como si nada no podía ser la mejor solución: lo único que conseguiría sería interrumpir el momento en el que Eriol debía confesar sus sentimientos a la mujer que amaba… Eso, sin contar el ridículo que haría al quedar como una fisgona.

Estaba decidido, no podía moverse de allí, de modo que se quedó inmóvil.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad.

La mujer parecía haberlo dicho risueña, algo que acabó por desconcertar aún más a Tomoyo. Seguramente, pensó, Eriol estaría tan asombrado como ella por la seguridad de aquellas palabras.

—¿A…, a qué te refieres? —preguntó la reencarnación de Clow, con un temblor en la voz que ya no conseguía ocultar.

—Tus ojos no dicen eso, Eriol —contestó calmadamente la mujer pelirroja—. Puede que fuera así en algún momento, pero no ahora.

—No lo entiendo…, te juro que no lo entiendo. No sé a qué quieres llegar con esto, Kaho. Si no sientes lo mismo que yo, simplemente dilo. No hace falta que des tantos rodeos… Sabré entender si…

—No es eso —le interrumpió—. Lo que yo sienta o no, no es lo más importante. Lo que importa ahora es que examines mejor tu interior, porque hay algo de lo que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Estás tan absorbido por la identidad que has tenido en tu vida pasada, que antes de hacer caso a las pistas que te da tu propio corazón, intentas mandar sobre él insistiendo en que sigues enamorado de mí. No digo que no fuera así hace tiempo…, pero no trates de acallar lo que dice ahora… Eriol, estás enamorado de otra persona, y lo sabes, aunque sea muy en el fondo. Tu corazón y tu cuerpo lo saben, sólo tu mente tiene que aceptarlo.

—Kaho…

Tomoyo oyó los pasos de la profesora avanzar hasta la puerta, para luego cerrarla tras de sí. La mujer había salido, pero notó que Eriol seguía en el mismo lugar, sin moverse un ápice. De repente se sentía horrible: sabía que no debía haber escuchado esa charla, pero no había tenido otro remedio. Seguramente, cuando Eriol se enterase de lo que había hecho, dejaría de hablarle y perdería toda la confianza que había depositado en ella.

Sintió las lágrimas bajar cálidas por sus mejillas, y se tapó la boca con una mano intentando llorar en silencio. No podía soportar la idea de decepcionar así a alguien que se había vuelto un gran amigo y confidente, además de alguien verdaderamente importante en su vida.

Eriol levantó la vista al oír el leve gemido que le llegó desde detrás de las cortinas. Habría jurado escuchar a alguien llorar… Se aproximó con cuidado y apartó una de las telas. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al descubrir que era Tomoyo quien se estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas.

La chica juntó el valor necesario y le miró a los ojos.

Cuando el hechicero vio las pupilas violáceas llenas de brillos acristalados, sintió una punzada en el pecho. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, pero al verla llorar se dio cuenta de que lo más importante para él ahora era que aquella encantadora muchacha volviera a recuperar su sonrisa.

—Tomoyo… ¿qué te ocurre? —dijo en un susurro, hincándose frente a ella.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —se disculpó la pelinegra entre lágrimas—. Te juro que no quería escuchar, pero estaba grabando en vídeo a Sakura desde aquí y de repente entraste y ya no sabía cómo salir… ¡Oh, Eriol¡Seguramente ya no volverás a confiar en mí después de esto! —dijo estallando nuevamente en llanto, esta vez más fuertemente que la anterior.

—¿Es…, es por eso que estás llorando? —preguntó asombrado.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo último que se le había pasado por la mente a Eriol fue que Tomoyo estuviera así por algo como aquello… ¿de verdad pretendía que se enfadara con ella por algo de tan poca importancia? De sólo pensarlo, le entraban ganas de reír, mas viendo que ella lo tomó muy enserio, lo primero que hizo fue obedecer al impulso que le ordenaba abrazarla para que volviera a tranquilizarse.

Tomoyo cesó en su llanto y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir los brazos del chico rodearla con suavidad. No sabía qué hacer.

—No me enfadaría contigo por algo así, nunca —le susurró—. Tomoyo, eres mi mejor amiga y la persona más grandiosa que conozco¿crees que echaría a perder todo lo que gané conociéndote, por algo tan insignificante como un pequeño error? Le pudo pasar a cualquiera, sé muy bien que no tienes la culpa de nada y te creo si me dices que fue un accidente. Ahora, por favor, deja de llorar…

—¿De verdad… que no estás enfadado? —quiso asegurarse, separándose con suavidad de él y mirándole directamente a los ojos. La forma en la que Eriol secó con sus dedos una de sus mejillas hizo que se sonrojara vivamente.

—Por supuesto que no —le sonrió—. Además, sabes perfectamente que te contaría lo que hablara con Kaho después…, al fin y al cabo, has sido tú quien me ha dado ánimos todo este tiempo para que se lo dijera, y ahora que lo he hecho me siento bastante mejor. No te lamentes más… ¿qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo de aire fuera? Allí hablaremos con más calma.

La muchacha asintió y Eriol tomó su mano en un gesto de caballerosidad. Luego, caminaron juntos hasta la puerta.

Al pasar por el salón, Touya miró a los dos jóvenes con algo de sorpresa. Vaya, sí que estaba todo el mundo muy meloso por ahí…

De repente, su expresión volvió a ser una llena de furia. De tan sólo pensar que su hermanita y ese mocoso habían tenido la oportunidad de estar solos todo el día, se ponía enfermo. Además, Tomoyo y el otro mocoso eran simples amigos, y ya iban por ahí agarraditos de la mano. Entonces¿a qué se habían dedicado los otros dos en su tiempo libre, si eran novios?

Y para empeorar las cosas, apenas llegó va y se entera de que el peluche se había pasado todo el día durmiendo. ¿Qué había pasado con su encargo de vigilar muy de cerca a Sakura¡Estúpido peluche, ni eso pudo hacer!

¡No podía ser¡Eso ya era demasiado! Si llegaba a enterarse de que había pasado algo entre ellos, se encargaría de estrangular a aquel molesto chino con sus propias manos. Nunca le había gustado, porque algo en él le había advertido desde el primer momento de que venía a llevarse lo que él más quería…

Y no había sido de otra manera…

—¿To-ya¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó su amigo al ver la cara de mal genio que éste había puesto.

—No es nada, Yuki. Sólo estaba pensando…

—Si te digo la verdad, creo que sé todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en este instante —comentó divertido el de ojos dorados—. No es muy difícil de adivinar¿sabes? Esa cara de gruñón suele apoderarse de ti cuando estás preocupado por lo que pueda hacer Sakura…

—No es verdad —se defendió, con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

—¿Lo ves? Estaba en lo cierto.

Y lo peor era que Yukito le conocía demasiado bien.

—Tu hermana es una chica encantadora, no puedes estar vigilando que los chicos no se le acerquen… —intentó filosofar su amigo—, además, si se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo y se llevan tan bien¿qué hay de malo en que salgan juntos? Li es un buen chico y sabes que está enamorado de tu hermana desde que eran pequeños…

—Pero no me agrada —siguió igual de terco.

—Ay, amigo —rió el otro—, sabes perfectamente que tu odio no tiene fundamento. Odiarás a cualquier chico que se le arrime…, y sino mira a Hiiragizawa o el otro amigo de Sakura: Kaoru. Ellos tampoco te agradan¿no es así?

—Esos también son dos mocosos insoportables. ¿Cómo me iban a agradar…?

Ante su terquedad, la falsa identidad de Yue rió todavía con más ganas. Era imposible que Touya Kinomoto aceptara que era un celoso sin remedio, y que cualquiera que se acercase demasiado a su hermanita, aunque fuera con las mejores intenciones, tendría que enfrentarse a ello. Sabía perfectamente de los motivos de su amigo para ir a aquella casa a —supuestamente— desearle felices Fiestas a todos…, que no eran otros que ejercer de guardabosques entre Sakura y su pobre novio. Es más, incluso había convencido a Kero, a base de promesas de que le prepararía deliciosos postres luego, de que los vigilara muy atentamente, pues sabía que al otro guardián de las Cartas tampoco le caía bien el chico.

—No tienes remedio, To-ya —le provocó sonriente.

El universitario bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Jamás, nunca jamás aceptaría que su amigo tenía razón.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El sol del ocaso empezaba a teñir la nieve blanca. Ninguno de los dos chicos que todavía estaban tirados en la nieve parecía haber reparado en el hecho de que en invierno siempre anochece más temprano.

—¡Nooooooooo! —suplicó la chica. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos verdes de tanto reír—. ¡Por favoooooooor, basta!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —dijo Shaoran, también riendo.

De pronto, se congeló al notar que la chica dejaba de reír y subía una de sus manos enguantadas hasta acariciar su mejilla.

—Te estás riendo —dijo ella de repente, encandilándole con el aire soñador que sus ojos habían adquirido—. Creo que nunca antes te había visto reír tanto… Deberías hacerlo más seguido, estás muy guapo así.

Él apartó la mirada y la expresión de ella se suavizó aún más. Bueno, no podría hacer que Shaoran Li dejara de ser tímido, pero al menos, pensó, había dejado de hacerle cosquillas. Suspiró contenta y miró con cariño su muñeca, de la que colgaba su flamante pulsera de plata. Al parecer, luego de tanta lucha, la pulsera había quedado del revés, y ahora podía leer lo que había grabado en ella.

Se sonrojó levemente al descubrir que frente a ella estaba la fecha de aquel día en las cabañas, hacía tan poco, cuando se declararon sus sentimientos y acabaron convirtiéndose en algo más que amigos y algo más que aquella cosa extraña que eran hasta esos momentos. Era la fecha en la que él le había pedido que fuera su novia.

Al notar que Shaoran estaba intentando incorporarse, volvió a tirar de él para dejarlo en la misma posición que antes, muy cerca de ella. El chico la miró entre avergonzado y sorprendido, y ella no pudo reprimir más las ganas de besarle, aunque no fuera en la boca.

—Sa-Sakura… ¿qué…? —dijo nervioso, al sentir los labios de la chica sobre su mejilla.

—¿Te ha molestado? —preguntó juguetonamente—. Porque si te ha molestado…

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir—. Pero no entiendo a qué vino…

—Pues a que me apetecía —dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa—. Soy tu novia, puedo besarte cuando quiera¿no? —Nuevamente, volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque esta vez más cercano a la comisura de los labios.

—Estás muy rara hoy… —objetó, mientras sonreía casi sin quererlo.

—Bueno, es Navidad. En las fechas especiales, la gente se comporta de manera especial… —se defendió. Luego, le besó una vez más—. Si te molesta, puedes decirlo… —aclaró en tono burlón.

Para su sorpresa, muy lejos de replicar algo completamente avergonzado, Shaoran soltó una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica, para luego dibujar cariñosamente con su dedo índice el contorno de la cara de Sakura. Sus ojos, como dos espejos de ámbar, tenían aquel brillo especial que sólo reservaba para ella.

—Si no me molesta… —susurró, muy cerca de su rostro—. Es más, he estado esperando esto todo el día.

Apenas acabó de hablar, buscó con casi con desesperación los labios de su amada, que se sonrojó tanto que se creyó capaz de poder derretir la nieve sobre la que estaban tendidos tan sólo con entrar en contacto con sus mejillas. El cuerpo de la japonesa se contrajo al sentir, luego de un rato bastante largo, que le faltaba el aliento, y se separó con delicadeza de la boca del chico. Respiró hondo e intentó volver a centrarse. Ciertamente había notado que las palabras de Shaoran eran ciertas; a juzgar por la ansiedad con la que la había besado, podía decirse que era evidente que estuvo esperando hacer eso durante toda la mañana y tarde, pero sin haber encontrado el momento oportuno hasta ahora.

Cuando creyó que su novio le había dado finalmente un descanso, sintió sus labios posarse nuevamente sobre los suyos, pero de forma mucho más breve, desviando su atención a sus mejillas y demás partes de su rostro, que empezó a besar con rapidez, haciendo que la japonesa riera otra vez.

—Si Touya nos ve, nos mata —le dijo mirándolo de forma involuntariamente seductora. El chico la acalló con otro beso, para luego incorporarse y levantar el cuerpo de ella junto con el suyo. Por unos momentos, simplemente permanecieron sentados sobre la nieve, sintiendo el calor de sus besos.

—Si a Touya no le gusta, me da exactamente igual —dijo suavemente en su oído, poniéndose repentinamente serio de nuevo, luego de abandonar su boca por unos momentos—. No me importa a quiénes o cuántos me tenga que enfrentar si luego puedo tenerte de esta manera.

La castaña sonrió dulcemente y se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras sentía las caricias que el chico le regalaba en su pelo. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir la calidez que le brindaba aquel cuerpo que se abrazaba a ella con total devoción.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso me gusta que dejes un poco de lado los libros.

El joven chino la abrazó con más fuerza todavía, para después depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y reposar su rostro sobre aquel delicado hombro cubierto de tela verde. De pronto, sintió que Sakura temblaba. Fue entonces cuando realmente reparó en que estaban sentados en la nieve y que, con ese vestido, su novia no podría tener otra cosa que frío. Se separó con pesar de ella y se puso de pie, no sin antes tenderle la mano para que la chica se levantara también.

—Está oscureciendo —murmuró, mirando el cielo bañado en naranjas y rojos—. Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos dentro…

La Card Master asintió y se sacudió la nieve de la ropa y el pelo. Al terminar, se aferró al brazo del chico, para luego mirar la majestuosa casa alzarse entre el paisaje blanco. A Shaoran le surgió una gota al recordar el motivo por el cual se habían escapado… A ver de qué manera se enfrentaría al hermano de Sakura ahora.

Dirigió una mirada a la muchacha, que caminaba sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas iluminados y una sonrisa que no conseguía borrar por mucho que quisiera, y de repente sintió que nada más le importaba. Pasó un brazo por detrás de su delicada cintura. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

De esa manera, juntos, emprendieron el camino de vuelta al interior de la casa, sin ser conscientes de que estaban siendo observados. La figura traslúcida de la mujer de largos cabellos dorados se llevó una mano al pecho y negó tristemente con la cabeza, consciente de que aquella fuerza negativa no le había permitido intervenir cuando quiso advertir a la muchacha del peligro que la rondaba…

En ese momento, el espectro de Elissa sólo deseó que aquella pareja no corriera la misma trágica suerte que ella.

**o-o-o-o-o**

En el porche de la mansión, dos jóvenes charlaban animadamente sobre lo ocurrido minutos atrás. En un momento dado, ella se llevó el pelo hacia atrás y él quedó ensimismado con su gesto durante unos segundos. Al darse cuenta, intentó fijar su atención nuevamente en lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Me alegro de que pudiera aclararte lo que pasó, Eriol. Creí que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra después de aquello…

—Yo jamás haría algo así, no te preocupes. Pero bueno, en fin…, el que hayas escuchado me ahorra muchas explicaciones, después de todo. Como ves, siempre hay un lado positivo de las cosas. Ahora no tendré que contarte lo que pasó, porque ya lo sabes.

—Sí —afirmó ella, con algo de pena—. Oye…, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Para serte sincera, creí que la señorita Mitsuki te daría otro tipo de respuesta…

—¿Creíste que no me rechazaría? —preguntó el ojiazul, algo divertido. La chica asintió tímidamente.

—Bueno, no sé. La verdad es que me esperaba que te dijera que sí. Es decir, me extraña mucho que ella no esté enamorada de ti…, cuando supongo que es algo que no puede costarle mucho a nadie: eres un chico muy amable y atento, además de muy guapo, caballeroso, inteligente… Lo raro sería que no se fijaran en ti.

—¿Eso crees? —se asombró Eriol, aunque sin desdibujar su sonrisa—. Vaya, cualquiera diría que tú también estás enamorada de mí, Tomoyo.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

—No me refiero a eso —se defendió ella—. No sé para qué te lo explico, si tú ya entendiste perfectamente lo que quería decir.

—Supongo que tengo que alimentar mi ego. —Tomoyo le sonrió y, por unos segundos, las palabras sobraron. Luego de un rato, Eriol alzó la mirada y contempló el paisaje con aire ausente—. Yo sí me esperaba que me rechazara…, ya te lo había dicho el otro día. Aunque lo que sí no me esperaba fue eso otro…

—¿Lo otro? —dudó—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Kaho dijo que yo no estoy enamorado de ella, sino de otra persona —admitió pensativo—. Jamás creí que me diría algo así. Me imaginé miles de formas en las que me diría que no, pero en ninguna de ellas aparecía una frase similar…

—Y tú… ¿tú crees que tenga razón?

—No lo sé. Kaho puede ser una persona realmente desconcertante, pero no suele equivocarse en lo que dice…, es más, nunca se ha equivocado en sus predicciones, que yo recuerde. Supongo que tendré que fiarme de ella, pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Bueno…, sólo tú puedes saber una cosa así, Eriol —respondió esquivamente la pelinegra.

—Ya —le sonrió él—, pero eso no impide que me des tu opinión personal.

—Nunca podré evadirte¿verdad? —Ella le miró sonriente y él negó con la cabeza—. De acuerdo…, si quieres saberlo, pienso que Kaho puede tener razón. ¿Nunca has pensado que te has autoconvencido de estar enamorada de ella? Es decir, es posible que…, bueno, en verdad estuvieras enamorado de ella durante algún tiempo, pero también es probable que lo que siguió a aquello fuera únicamente porque estabas convencido de que era así. Creo que te paras a escuchar a tu corazón menos de lo que deberías…

—¿De verdad lo crees? —dijo serio, dolorido—. De ser así, no me he dado ni cuenta. Tus consejos siempre son buenos, Tomoyo…, de verdad te agradezco lo que haces por mí. Ahora que he hablado con Kaho, siento que mi mente está mucho más despejada que antes. Seguramente y de no haberle dicho nada, aún seguiría debatiéndome interiormente…, y tampoco me habría planteado nunca que ya no estoy enamorado de ella, así como tú nunca me lo habrías dicho¿no es así?

—Esas cosas es mejor descubrirlas uno mismo. No sería justo que yo te dijera nada; acabarías dándote cuenta cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

—Siempre tan sabia —bromeó—. ¿Te he dicho que eres increíble?

—Sólo un montón de veces —rió la amatista.

—Es que lo eres, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo.

—Pues gracias…

Ambos miraron el firmamento, que ya se estaba tornando en un cielo azul oscuro, dejando de lado los ocres y rosados. Las primeras estrellas resplandecían con suavidad, mas tan claras como el frío invernal les permitía. El aire frío siempre parecía invadir los sentidos de una forma embriagadora, despejando de repente todas las preocupaciones.

De repente, un ruido en el alero llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes, que subieron la mirada instantáneamente. Un pájaro salió volando desde el tejado; seguramente él habría sido el causante.

Antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada y dar el asunto por zanjado, un detalle captó la atención de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Pendiendo del techo del porche, justo sobre sus cabezas, colgaba una extraña plantita de hojas acabadas en punta y frutos rojos, diminutos, bastante más pequeños que las uvas. Un halo rosa cubrió las mejillas de ambos al descubrir de lo que se trataba.

¿No era aquello muérdago…?

Sus miradas se cruzaron con sorpresa y timidez. En el momento en el que habían recordado lo que significaba el hecho de que un chico y una chica estuvieran bajo una rama de muérdago, sus mentes habían cavilado sobre cómo reaccionar. Por supuesto, siempre podían obviar la tradición y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el problema era otro… ¿realmente querían hacer eso?

De repente, Eriol se percató de lo preciosa que se veía la muchacha a la luz de la luna. Era como si la contemplase por primera vez; vista con otros ojos. Para él, Tomoyo siempre había sido su compañera, su amiga. Pero ahora que se veía en una situación completamente diferente¿qué le decía que aquella encantadora jovencita no podía ser considerada como algo más? Sus ojos violáceos brillaban de forma especial aquella noche, y su cabello azabache no caía simplemente, sino que acariciaba con delicadeza sus hombros frágiles. Su boca no eran simplemente dos labios, ahora se habían convertido mágicamente en uno de los frutos probablemente más deliciosos que podría haber, que se le hacía prácticamente irresistible el querer probar. Tomoyo se había convertido, en cuestión de segundos, en algo más que apetecible. Guardaba la compostura de una antigua dama inglesa, y el encanto y aura misteriosa de una ninfa de la noche.

La japonesa intentó concentrar sus pensamientos en alguna otra cosa al notar la mirada insistente del ojiazul, pero extrañamente no podía sacar de su mente las locuras que le venían a la cabeza. Repentinamente, había sentido el deseo de dejarse llevar y abrazarse a él, de unir sus labios a los suyos, primero tímidamente y luego con más soltura, sin importarle nada de lo que pasara, o las explicaciones que tendría que dar después, aunque no tuviera ni idea de por qué de pronto sentía aquella necesidad.

Al ver que la mano de Eriol se posaba en la suya, sintió que sus sentidos flaqueaban. La calidez que le transmitía la estaba privando de su capacidad de razonamiento, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, no quería interrumpir aquello por nada del mundo.

Con delicadeza, él la tomó de la barbilla y se fue acercando peligrosamente. Se miraron sin decir nada durante un tiempo que les pareció eterno. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones; una ida y venida de aire cálido que se mezclaba entre ellos. Como si hubiera un mutuo acuerdo previo, ambos comenzaron a entornar los ojos lentamente, como esperando a que el otro lo hiciera primero. No sabían lo que estaban haciendo, ni porqué lo hacían, pero tampoco les importaba.

Para ellos, en estos momentos lo único que existía era la distancia que se iba acortando entre sus rostros, y los latidos desbocados del corazón dentro de sendos pechos. Tomoyo pareció querer decir algo, pero aunque fuera así, no tuvo tiempo.

En el momento en que había abierto un poco la boca, unos labios habían apresado los suyos con suavidad, pero paralizándola por completo. Fue una leve caricia, un roce, apenas una mínima degustación, pero que hizo que el sonrojo subiera a las mejillas de los dos con más fuerza que nunca. Permanecieron sin moverse durante unos instantes, hasta que los labios de la chica intentaron amoldarse a los de él, de forma tímida pero decidida. Aquello hizo que el hechicero inglés despertara, y profundizó un tanto el beso, sintiendo que la chica prácticamente se derretía entre sus manos.

Se respondieron aquel beso durante largo rato, hasta que sus pulmones decidieron que no podrían soportar más la falta de aire. Con pesar, separaron sus bocas y el viento frío circuló entre ellos.

Eriol tomó aire y reparó en la situación. De repente, sintió que se había pasado de la raya, y que aquello que había hecho, fuera por el motivo que fuera, no había sido más que aprovecharse de la situación.

—Tomoyo…, yo…

Intentó disculparse, pero se detuvo al sentir que la chica posaba su dedo índice sobre su boca, pidiéndole que callara.

—Shhhhh… no hables —le dijo delicadamente.

Se acercó un poquito más a él, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. El mago inglés no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Si no se equivocaba, la actitud de Tomoyo parecía ser la de quien le estaba suplicando otro beso…

Pero¿acaso eso podía ser…?

Es decir, jamás creyó que ella…, jamás creyó que él…

Mas, antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, sintió aquella cálida boca de fresa posarse sobre sus labios otra vez. En aquel momento, sintió que su mente quedaba en blanco y lo único que podía, quería y debía hacer era corresponder aquel suave beso. La atrajo hacia sí, tomándola por la cintura, y ella posó sus manos en su pecho. Al hacerlo, pudo notar los acelerados latidos del corazón de Eriol, algo que hasta le resultó incomprensiblemente satisfactorio. De repente, sintió la boca del chico volver a presionar sus labios, esta vez con más intensidad que la anterior.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? La verdad es que no lo sabía… pero si tenía en claro una cosa era que, por algún extraño motivo, no quería dejar de hacerlo.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ante aquel grito, ambos jóvenes se separaron al instante, como si el cuerpo del otro quemara. Al alzar la mirada al mismo tiempo, pudieron ver con asombro a unos estupefactos Sakura y Shaoran, que parecían no creerse lo que acababan de presenciar. El chico, en un intento desesperado de no interrumpir, había tapado la boca de su novia con una mano…, aunque demasiado tarde.

—¡Sakura! —se sobresaltó Tomoyo—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Ella intentó decir algo, pero Shaoran no se lo permitió.

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos —comentó apresuradamente él, intentando sonar casual—. No hemos visto nada…, podéis seguir con lo que estabais haciendo, no hay ningún problema…

—¡NO! —gritaron el inglés y la japonesa al unísono—. ¡Nosotros no…!

—Descuida, Hiiragizawa…, sentimos haber interrumpido. La próxima vez entraremos por la puerta trasera, es una promesa —dijo antes de salir de allí, llevándose a la Card Master consigo.

—¡¡¡Hey…, pero volved aquí!!! —les llamó Eriol. Al ver que ya se habían ido, suspiró pesadamente. Se giró y observó a la chica que tenía a su lado. Mantenía la cabeza baja, y el cabello cubría sus ojos por completo. Parecía congelada, no notaba ni siquiera su respiración—. O… oye, Tomoyo… ¿qué fue… lo que nos pasó?

La amatista se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y entró a la casa antes de que el inglés pudiera objetar nada. Eriol apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué había ocurrido¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?! Y peor aún… ¡¿Qué le había hecho a Tomoyo?! Aquello no había podido estar bien, se dijo a sí mismo, ella ya lo demostró con su huída. Había sido un error, un error que, debido a su descuido y su estúpida manía por dejarse llevar, la había lastimado… Había sido un error gravísimo, el peor de sus errores…

Pero… entonces ¿por qué no podía dejar de sonreír…? Su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo desmesurado, y todavía se sentía flotando, como segundos atrás, al sentir que sus labios se rozaban por primera vez. Había sido algo indescriptible, mágico, extraño, encantador… y, sin embargo, un error.

—_Esta vez he metido la pata hasta el fondo_ —se dijo, mientras apretaba sus sienes con fuerza—. _¿De qué manera podré hablarle ahora? Seguramente, no me querrá dirigir la palabra… He sido un completo imbécil, le he hecho daño. Tomoyo es mi amiga, y nada más que eso… o, bueno, al menos lo era, porque ya ni sé si querrá seguir con nuestra amistad después de lo que le he hecho. Es definitivo; sólo me queda disculparme…, que me perdone o no, es algo en lo que no puedo interferir… _

Una vez más, miró las estrellas, que ahora brillaban con más fuerza. Se volvió a sentar sobre las escaleras…, las mismas en las que antes se había sentado, donde había ocurrido aquello, tan extraño, tan horrible y tan hermoso, tan bueno y malo a la vez.

—Tomoyo… —susurró por última vez, antes de perderse nuevamente entre sus pensamientos. Una ráfaga de aire frío se llevó cualquier rastro de la tibieza de sus alientos, al haber sido uno.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Konnichipuu! Qué tal les va? Un capítulo por demás cargado de miel, desde luego, pero yo sé que les gusta. Me imagino que los fanáticos del E+T están dando saltitos de felicidad luego de leer esto, y yo me alegro por ellos, porque tanto S+S debe llegar a fastidiarlos un poco¿verdad que sí? Bien, yo soy mala pero también tengo mi corazoncito, así que ahí lo tienen, por fin. ¿Qué pasará después de esto? El pobre Eriol está que no entiende nada, y para saber lo que Tomoyo piensa al respecto va a haber que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo, que tendrá mucho E+T. Se lo merecen por ser tan pacientes, chicos.**

**Kitty Kinomoto Li: **Hola! Jeje, qué bueno que te haya encantado. En cuanto a tu petición sobre las escenas románticas entre S+S... ju, yo creo que pongo lo suficiente. No sé, es que tampoco quiero excederme porque esto tampoco es sólo S+S y tiene que haber cierto balance entre la acción y las parejas, que además son dos. Sin embargo, creo que en los próximos capítulos sí que habrá un poquito más, porque tocaré temas que les conciernen directamente. Y si Tomoyo encontrará a su amor o no... ah, vaya uno a saber lo que a mí se me pasa por la cabeza. Igual no hay que perder la fe xD. Muchos besos y feliz año nuevo. Gracias por tu review

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Hola queridísima¿Qué tal estás? Finalmente te traje tu esperado E+T, y espero que te haya gustado. Esto es sólo el comienzo, desde luego, así que no vayas a pensar que fue debut y despedida. Te dedico especialmente el capítulo por seguirme siempre y por dejarme tus comentarios llueva, truene o relampaguee. ¿Se te hizo raro lo de Fujitaka y Sonomi? No sé, yo lo veo bastante normal. A mí siempre me pareció que la mujer estaba enamorada de él, pero que el problema era (además de su orgullo), que Fujitaka estaba con Nadeshiko. Quizás sean ideas mías, que bastante imaginación (perversa) tengo xD. ¿Hikari te da un mal presentimiento? No me extraña, la chica es rarilla y del enemigo no se sabe nada... Bueno, veo que todos pensaban que Touya mataría a Shaoran, pero parece que se portó bastante bien con su cuñado y... ¡Touya, no me mires así, por Dios, o te mato de nuevo! Pero a ver si se sigue controlando cuando Yukito no esté xD. También te deseo un feliz año nuevo, amiga. Un besote y nos seguimos leyendo en mis historias, en las tuyas o por el msn, si querés agregarme.

**Lady Fiorella**: Con respecto al capítulo 11, soy consciente de que me pasé un poco con los pobrecillos personajes, pero lo creí necesario. Necesario para Tomoyo, para que se librara de una vez por todas de sus fantasmas; para Sakura (¡que no se entera de nada!) y para Shaoran... pues, no sé, para él no, pero estaba ahí y creo que a ninguno se le ocurriría que el chico no se metiera a defender a su adorada y más que adorada Sakurita. Y pasando al 12..., pues ya ves que las confesiones fueron bastante fuertes. Ya era hora de que Tomoyo hablara, de que Sonomi confesara a alguien de qué iban sus sentimientos y supongo que también era hora de que Sakura pusiera en peligro la vida de Shaoran... No, mejor no. Además, eso ya lo viene haciendo desde hace tiempo.Me alegro de que te gustaran los capítulos y el S+S, y espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso y un abrazo, gracias por tu review y feliz 2007 .


	14. Aclarando sentimientos

**CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece a mí, sino a CLAMP, CLAMP y a CLAMP. Y estoy harta de repetirlo, pero no quiero que me demanden…**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 15: "Aclarando sentimientos"

El lunes por la mañana significaba, para desgracia de muchos, el regreso a la vida monótona y cotidiana que supone el instituto. Con paso lento y pesado, los alumnos lamentaban profundamente la vuelta de las vacaciones de invierno. Los árboles, privados de sus hojas, sacudían sus ramas desnudas a merced del viento helado. Al sentir la ráfaga de frío invernal, la chica se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¡Qué frío hace! —se quejó, antes de entrar por la puerta principal del instituto e internarse en sus pasillos—. No recuerdo un invierno tan impávido como este… Shaoran tiene que estar pasándolo muy mal¡ja!

Sakura dobló en una de las esquinas, y se encontró de frente con Tomoyo, que al parecer no la había visto. Su expresión se cómica al recordar la escena que presenció aquel veinticinco de diciembre, en el propio porche de la casa de Eriol. Ante lo que sus ojos veían, no había podido controlar un grito de asombro puro, y ahora hasta se sonrojaba al volver a repasar las imágenes, una a una en su mente, como grabadas a fuego. Lo último que esperaba ver allí era algo como eso…, si bien no le había pasado por alto lo bien que se llevaban últimamente Tomoyo y Eriol, no tenía idea de que estuvieran saliendo juntos…

O bueno, eso era lo que parecía, a juzgar por la forma en la que se llevaban, a cómo se miraban o en el beso que se estaban dando, para no ir más lejos.

Lo malo fue que, por más que intentó hablar con Tomoyo sobre ello, o la chica lograba escabullirse con cualquier excusa, o Shaoran le decía que no se metiera, que tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose. Entonces ella ponía cara de niña enfadada y él sólo reía. ¿Desde cuando Shaoran se ponía del lado contrario? Lo único que quería era averiguar qué estaba pasando, y él no le dejaba.

Con expresión algo traviesa, miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Sonrió triunfante al comprobar que no había nadie, y empezó a correr en dirección a su amiga, que acababa de entrar en la clase. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta…, Shaoran no llegaría para interrumpir y llevársela de allí —aunque fuera a rastras—, y Tomoyo no tendría por dónde escapar.

—¡Al fin! —se alegró, a pocos metros de la puerta de entrada.

Pero para su sorpresa, justo antes de llegar, salió de la misma clase un grupo de alrededor de cinco chicos, que la detuvieron al instante. Sakura bajó la cabeza y suspiró…, aquello iba a llevar su tiempo.

—Muy buenos días —la saludó uno, cuyo rostro se le hacía pesadamente familiar—. Te he echado mucho de menos estas vacaciones, preciosa… ¿Hoy sí vas a aceptar mi invitación para salir este sábado?

—Si la sigues molestando con eso, se va a aburrir —protestó otro—. No me extraña que no quiera salir contigo, eres un pesado. ¿Verdad que sí? —Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, incluida Sakura.

—Ya, porque seguro que a vosotros se os ocurre algo mejor¿verdad? —se defendió el primero— De todos modos, siempre rechaza a todo el mundo… ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Es cierto —le apoyó otro—. Podrías darnos una oportunidad¿no?

—Yo… —Sakura tragó saliva—. N-no puedo, de verdad que…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaron todos al unísono.

—P-pues… porque…

—Porque el sábado estará ocupada —sonó una voz con aire grave tras ella. Se giró animadamente al descubrir la identidad de su defensor, que prácticamente estaba envuelto por un aura de fuego. La rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica. Dirigió una mirada furiosa a cada uno de los muchachos, que se mantenían expectantes.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —le saludó ella, simplemente.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Mira, Li —interrumpió uno de los que estaban allí—; no tengo nada en contra tuya, ni mucho menos…, pero no me pidas que pase por alto que ya es la segunda vez que nos interrumpes cuando estamos hablando con la señorita.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con sarcasmo—. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que estabais todos muy entretenidos cortejando a Sakura.

—Pues ya ves. ¿Harías el favor de marcharte? Estamos ocupados, y…

A Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca al notar que el enfado del chico iba en aumento con cada palabra. No tenían ni idea de en lo que se estaban metiendo…

—No tengo por qué irme.

—Oye, todos aquí tenemos tanto derecho como tú… —se quejó otro.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó, ya más airado—. ¡Pues yo no veo porqué debería compartir a mi novia con los demás!

—¡¿TU QUÉ?!

La mandíbula de los presentes tocó el piso en cuestión de segundos; no podían creer lo que acababan de oír. Habían estado detrás de Kinomoto desde que entró en el instituto, y ni una sola vez habían conseguido que aceptara una cita. Sin embargo, de repente había llegado ese chino y se la había llevado…, así, como si nada…

—Ah…, bueno, siendo así… —dijo nerviosamente uno, al notar la mirada asesina que les estaba regalando Li—. No pretendíamos molestar… esto, no te preocupes… je, je, je…

—Sí…, y enhorabuena…

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones…

—Lo mismo digo…

—Os deseo lo mejor…

Kinomoto les sonrió sinceramente, para luego dejarse llevar por la cintura hasta el salón de clases. Antes de darse completamente la vuelta, Shaoran dirigió un último vistazo a la muchedumbre y luego apretó más a Sakura contra él. Aquella mirada de advertencia, junto con el gesto receloso, les bastó para comprender que, si llegaban a acercarse demasiado, probablemente el chico se enfadaría… sólo un poquito.

—Gracias —le dijo suavemente la japonesa cuando ya estuvieron frente a sus pupitres—. La verdad es que nunca sé cómo escapar de eso…

—No te preocupes, no creo que vuelvan a molestarte —la tranquilizó, o más bien se tranquilizó a sí mismo, dibujando una media sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que habían comprendido la indirecta, pues se mantenían a bastantes metros de distancia todavía y sonriendo nerviosamente desde lejos.

—Hola, Tomoyo —llamó su atención la Card Master, al verla sentada en su sitio y mirando ausente la ventana. La chica dio un respingo, clara señal de que ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos hechiceros—. ¿Qué tal estás? Intenté venir a saludarte antes, pero no conseguí entrar hasta ahora.

—Oh, estoy bien… ¿y tú, qué tal?

—Pues bien…, aunque todavía estoy algo cansada luego de Navidad. No es que en casa de Eriol hiciéramos mucho, pero ahora me cuesta volver a integrarme al ritmo normal¿a ti no te pasa lo mismo?

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Tomoyo sintió su cara arder y bajó el rostro. Shaoran le dirigió una mirada fea a Sakura, que ella interpretó como que debería tener más cuidado con lo que decía delante de su amiga.

Faltaban escasos segundos para que el timbre anunciara el inicio de las clases cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, permitiendo ingresar a Kaoru y el antes mencionado Eriol.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el de pelo verde—. Felices Fiestas, siento no haber podido pasar las Navidades con todo el mundo, pero ya sabéis que se me hizo imposible. ¿Qué tal fue todo¿Algo interesante que contar?

Los cuatro adolescentes restantes intercambiaron miradas rápidas, no demasiado seguros de lo que contestar a eso. Dos de ellos miraron en direcciones opuestas, repentinamente avergonzados al recordar que sí había algo que se podría catalogar como "interesante".

—Qué va, todo igual que siempre —acabó diciendo Eriol, a lo que Tomoyo bajó la cabeza de forma instantánea. Al parecer, se dijo, aquello no había significado nada para él.

—Ya veo…

En ese momento, el timbre sonó y todo el mundo fue raudo a sus lugares. A primera hora tocaba matemáticas, lo que contribuyó a que la chica de ojos verdes suspirara, abatida, como siempre que se veía en el problema de tener que enfrentarse a esos extraños números y operaciones que probablemente no servían para nada en especial. Cuando la profesora Mitsuki entró, Sakura recordó repentinamente que aquel no iba a ser un día del todo normal.

—Muy bien —empezó a decir la mujer, que todavía no acababa de acomodar los pesados libros que traía con ella en la mesa—, me alegro de que estéis todos en vuestros sitios ya. Hoy os tengo un anuncio importante. Resulta que se va a integrar a nuestro curso una nueva alumna, que resulta ser pariente de Kinomoto. Su nombre es Hikari, y espero que os llevéis bien con ella.

Por la puerta y entre exclamaciones de pura admiración, apareció la muchacha albina, algo cohibida por los piropos que estaba recibiendo. Ciertamente, su belleza no era poca, y el uniforme del instituto le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Sus ojos dorados se pasearon por toda la clase, hasta dar con la persona que buscaba. Con alegría, alzó uno de sus brazos y lo agitó efusivamente, a modo de saludo. Shaoran deseó que la tierra le tragase en el momento en que se dio cuenta que aquel saludo era para él. Sakura la miró confusa. Era cierto, Hikari siempre le estaba encima al pobre chico…

Incluso parecía estar…

No, no. Seguramente, sus nervios la estaban traicionando. Hikari no tendría por qué sentirse así, sería idea suya. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente de las ideas que llegaban en tropel, sin dejar de parecerle absurdas. Se centró y pugnó por volver a prestar atención a las palabras de la profesora.

—Como hay un asiento libre cerca de Himura, supongo que será ese el mejor lugar. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirlo¿de acuerdo? —La muchachita asintió y se dirigió a su pupitre, bajo las atentas miradas de todos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Pssst¡eh, Shaoran!

El aludido, que estaba acabando de guardar las libretas en el portafolios, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Sakura girada sobre su silla y haciéndole señas para que se acercara un poco más.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo has visto¿verdad? —preguntó en voz muy baja, con cuidado de que nadie más que él la oyera. El chico puso cara de no entender a lo que se refería, y ella continuó—. Me refiero a Tomoyo y Eriol.

—¿A que no se hablan? —dijo sin darle importancia. Sakura asintió—. Sí, lo he notado.

—¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo!

—Bueno…, después de lo que pasó, no me extraña que se comporten así. ¿No dicen que no son novios? Pues es normal que ahora no se hablen. Ya se les pasará. Tarde o temprano, van a darse cuenta de que no se puede estar así toda la vida.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos hacer algo. Somos sus amigos… y además… e-ellos dos nos han ayudado mucho —admitió con calor—, nosotros también tenemos que ayudarles. Es lo justo.

Él protestó desviando la mirada y gruñendo palabras ininteligibles. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Shaoran… —recriminó.

El aludido dio un suspiro de resignación. De verdad que hacía cualquier cosa para complacerla, maldita sea.

—¿Y cómo piensas que podemos ayudarles? —El rostro de Sakura se iluminó.

—Pues, de momento, simplemente podríamos tomarnos la molestia de hablar con ellos sobre el tema… Por separado, claro. Yo hablaría con Tomoyo…, y tú con Eriol. —El chino volvió a suspirar con fastidio al ver que le tocaba charlar con Hiiragizawa—. Si nos dicen qué es lo que realmente creen sobre lo ocurrido, tenemos más posibilidades de ayudar con respecto a ello. Así sabremos si al menos quieren volver a ser amigos.

—¿Tú crees que de verdad quieran volver a ser _amigos_, Sakura? —interrogó, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "amigos", con un brillo burlón en los ojos—. Yo no estaría tan seguro.

—No sé… ¿acaso piensas que no van a volver a hablarse?

Ante la ingenuidad de ella, Shaoran no se molestó en disimular una sonrisa.

—No me refiero a eso. —Sakura parpadeó confusa, pero él no quiso ser más claro—. En fin… ¿cuándo hablamos con ellos?

—Pues ahora mismo, en el recreo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como tú quieras.

Al girar la vista hacia su izquierda, lo primero que se encontró Tomoyo fue un panorama de lo más encantador. Se maldijo a sí misma por no tener la cámara en esos momentos, y es que una escenita así no era algo que pudiera ver todos los días. Hacía rato que Sakura y Shaoran estaban cuchicheando, pero ahora ella había apoyado los brazos en el pupitre de él y recostado la cabeza sobre ellos. Pudo notar cómo los ojos de Sakura brillaban de forma especial mientras el chico la miraba con aire soñador y acariciaba sus cabellos, dorados al sol.

Estuvo a punto de girarse completamente y llamar la atención de Eriol, para que también viera tan bonita escena entre ellos…, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no podía hacer eso. Sus ojos violáceos se llenaron de una sombra de tristeza al percatarse de la situación actual.

Ya no podía comentar nada con Eriol, y probablemente nunca más se vería con fuerzas de hacerlo. No, después de lo sucedido…

De repente, sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro, y se sonrojó a más no poder. Al alzar la mirada y toparse con una desconcertada Sakura, sonrió nerviosamente y se sintió como una boba. Por un momento, había pensado era Eriol; sobre todo sabiendo que era él quien tenía la costumbre de llamar su atención de ese modo. Se llamó a sí misma ilusa, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en la muchacha.

—Ha tocado ya el timbre —le dijo su amiga—. ¿Te vienes conmigo a almorzar o tienes otros planes?

—Por supuesto que voy contigo. Avísale a Hikari, así almuerza con nosotras también. —Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No. Kaoru me dijo que quería encargarse de enseñarle las instalaciones —explicó, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar con ella rumbo al pasillo—, así que nos vamos nosotras.

—Oh…, ya veo.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a uno de los grandes cerezos del patio. Por desgracia y debido a la época del año, no estaba en flor, sino que sus ramas se agitaban desnudas al viento. Sakura tomó aire y se decidió a preguntar, pero Tomoyo habló antes.

—¿Y Li¿Él tampoco viene?

—Bueno, es que Shaoran tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos…

—¡Vaya! Pues es una pena, seguramente tenías ganas de estar con él¿no es así?

—Como siempre —rió—; pero bueno, no tiene importancia. Supongo que tendré tiempo para estar con él después de clases… Además, quería hablar contigo a solas un rato.

Tomoyo la miró algo confundida.

—Ya sabes… —dudó—, quería preguntarte… sobre lo del otro día. Lo que pasó con Eriol cuando estábamos en su casa.

—Sakura, yo…

—No te obligo a que me lo cuentes, pero creo que sería lo mejor —dijo tomando sus manos—. Tomoyo, somos amigas y además tú me has ayudado muchísimo, bien lo sabes. Si me dices lo que pasa, quizás yo también pueda ayudarte.

La amatista meditó con aire triste por unos momentos.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente, con una sonrisa, aunque no del todo alegre—. Aunque no sé qué es lo que quieres saber…

—¿Por qué le besaste? —la pregunta, que logró ruborizar fuerte e instantáneamente a Daidouji, fue clara y concisa.

—B-bueno…, yo…, la verdad es que no lo sé muy bien —expresó con dificultad—. De repente nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos sentados bajo el muérdago que colgaba sobre el techo del porche, y sucedió. Supongo que no fue nada especial, simplemente un impulso…

—¿Estás segura de que no fue nada especial?

Tomoyo notó la mirada intensa y expectante de su amiga, que —seguramente sin ser consciente de ello—, se había ido acercando para escuchar mejor. Una mezcla entre intensa curiosidad y… curiosidad intensa.

—Vamos, Sakura…, Eriol y yo somos…, éramos, al menos, muy buenos amigos —dijo con tristeza, al darse cuenta de su error—. Lo que pasó fue por simple confusión, a esta edad es normal que uno se guíe por los impulsos tontos que a veces nos dan y…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues la risa de Sakura la interrumpió.

—Hablas como si de pronto tuvieras sesenta años —bromeó—. Los impulsos tontos, como tú los llamas, están presentes durante toda nuestra vida. Sin embargo, yo no creo que un beso así fuera simplemente un impulso…

—¿A…, a qué te refieres?

Tomoyo se sintió repentinamente orgullosa de la forma en la que oía filosofar a su amiga, algo que no siempre podía hacer, seguramente porque quien siempre explicaba las cosas de esa manera era ella y Sakura era quien se metía en apuros.

—A decir verdad, no creo que besar a alguien, por más pequeño que sea el beso, se pueda hacer así, como si nada. En un beso, una persona puede dar a entender muchas cosas…, puedes transmitir lo que estás sintiendo en cada momento. Y, en particular, no creo que _tú_ beses a cualquiera así porque sí.

—Entonces… ¿por qué crees que le besé…?

—Pues no sé, supongo que te sabes esa respuesta mejor que yo¿no?

Tomoyo volvió a adquirir todo el color del que se había librado, en parte, durante aquellos segundos de explicación.

—¿E-estás diciendo… que Eriol… me…, me…?

—¿Que te gusta? —Tomoyo se sonrojó aun más que antes—. Pues no sé, Tomoyo…, la respuesta a eso la tienes tú. Tú sabes cuánto significó lo ocurrido para ti.

—Estoy hecha un lío. —Suspiró hondamente—. La verdad es que nunca antes había visto a Eriol de la manera en la que empecé a verlo desde ese día. Para mí siempre fue un amigo…, y ahora lo veo con otros ojos. Supongo que eso cambió mi punto de vista…, y no sé si será bueno o no lo que causó en mi interior.

—¿Y por qué no lo hablas con él?

—Porque no me atrevo. No tienes idea del miedo que tengo a perderle completamente si le digo que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó. Lo más seguro es que él no sienta lo mismo, y entonces yo lo echaría todo a perder. Nuestra amistad es muy importante como para perderla por culpa de algo así…

—Pues déjame corregirte; sí sé lo que se siente pensar eso —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero míralo de este modo: si no hablas con Eriol, nunca lo vas a saber. Además, tampoco ahora te hablas con él… No tienes nada que perder, pero sí mucho que ganar. Eso, sin contar que no creo que Eriol dejara de ser amigo tuyo por algo así; lo más seguro es que te comprenderá y no te dejará de lado.

—¿De verdad crees eso? Sigo pensando que Eriol ve todo como un error…, no creo que ese beso haya significado nada para él —admitió tristemente, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura e intentó no reírse, pues la situación no se prestaba para eso, teniendo en cuenta lo apesadumbrada que estaba Tomoyo. Sin embargo, le costaba reprimir las ganas de estallar en carcajadas: Tomoyo hablaba como si ella hubiera sido la única que le hubiera besado.

¿De verdad que no recordaba que él había participado de aquello de la misma manera que ella?

**o-o-o-o-o**

El chico empezó a reír, para desgracia del otro muchacho, que lo miraba entre serio y enfadado.

—Oye, ya está bien¿no? A mí no me parece gracioso —comentó con enojo.

—Claro que es gracioso —rió el primero—. A ti también te haría gracia ver cómo cambian las cosas de un momento a otro…

Ése era justamente el problema. ¿En qué momento los roles se habían intercambiado así? Desde siempre, él había llevado las riendas de la situación y su "pariente" se limitaba a enfadarse por sus comentarios con doble sentido. Y ahora todo eso había cambiado de forma radical…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Shaoran¿me vas a ayudar o no?

—¿Yo? —preguntó el aludido, haciéndose el interesante. Sabía que estaba exasperando al inglés, y era algo que le encantaba. De pronto, conocía el dulce sabor de la venganza—. Pero si tú lo sabes todo¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

—No lo sé todo¿de acuerdo? Vamos, por favor…, tú sabes de esto más que yo.

—Eso es lo que llevo esperando que me digas desde que te conozco¿sabes? —comentó sin poder borrar la sonrisa triunfal de su rostro.

—Déjalo ya —suspiró el ojiazul—. Tú tienes que saber, a la fuerza, tratar a las chicas mejor que yo. Después de todo, tienes novia. Una chica muy guapa y encantadora, por cierto —agregó con cierto retintín, a lo que Shaoran le devolvió una mirada poco amistosa.

—No te pases de listo, Hiiragizawa.

—Como ves, todavía puedo competir contigo —dijo victorioso—. Conozco perfectamente tu punto débil.

— "Compite" conmigo y te vas a buscar a otro que te ayude.

—Después de todo, no me estás ayudando…

—Está bien, está bien. He venido a hablar contigo acerca de lo de Tomoyo, procuraré no distraerme más, si te parece.

—Ahá, perfecto.

Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¿Y bien? Si me estás preguntando cosas telepáticamente, no me llega la señal…

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que decirte —confesó Shaoran, intentando no empezar a reír otra vez.

—Ah, vamos, no es tan difícil…

—Podrías empezar a decirme qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió, por ejemplo —sugirió con una gotita bajando por su cabeza.

—Pues…, no lo sé muy bien, si te soy sincero. Cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos bajo un muérdago, me sentí en la obligación de no romper la tradición y…

—Porque no quisiste.

—No, realmente no pude. En el momento en el que simplemente me planteé que podía besar a Tomoyo; fue como si se abriera una puerta ante mí. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera¿sabes? De repente, me hice a la idea de que Tomoyo era una amiga, pero que podía dejar de serlo en cuanto quisiéramos… Supongo que es algo absurdo, pero así fue.

—No creo que sea tan absurdo. Es difícil ver que la persona a la que consideras tu mejor amiga empieza a significar algo más para ti de un momento a otro —explicó el chino, con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti¿eh? —dijo el inglés, con tono burlón.

—No estamos hablando de mí, Hiiragizawa —se defendió—. El caso ahora es que pasó algo entre Daidouji y tú, y ninguno de los dos hace nada por aclararse. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?

—No lo sé —se enserió el hechicero—. Si te digo la verdad, tengo miedo de hablarle y perderla definitivamente. Ya metí la pata una vez, y si le digo que no puedo alejar lo ocurrido de mi mente, ni a ella en general, voy a hacer que las cosas se pongan peor.

—De todos modos, no te hablas con ella ahora tampoco. Además, si Tomoyo se enterase de que te enamoraste de ella, lo más probable es que se porte de la mejor manera contigo y…

En el momento en que Eriol escuchó aquello, su mente paró en seco y dejó de prestar atención a lo que Li estaba diciendo. Sabía que algo no iba bien desde aquello, pero ahora que las palabras mágicas habían sido formuladas, todo quedaba repentinamente claro.

¿Enamorado de Tomoyo¿De la Tomoyo que era su amiga¿Su corazón y su mente se referían a la misma Tomoyo…?

—Hiiragizawa¿me estás oyendo?

—¿De verdad crees… que me gusta? E-es decir, gustar en el sentido de…, no sé, de quererla…

—¿Y a ti qué te parece? —se mofó—. No me dirás que tú, que siempre te das cuenta de todo con más facilidad que cualquiera, no te percataste de que es eso lo que te pasa.

—Si lo has notado tú antes que yo, significa que es grave¿verdad? Porque con el despiste que siempre llevas encima…

—¡¡¡Oye!!! —Shaoran hizo ver que se indignaba, y se cruzó de brazos. Eriol rió por lo bajo y se decidió a retomar el tema.

—Para serte sincero, no me di cuenta hasta ahora que lo has dicho. La verdad es que aún lo estoy pensando… Y, de ser eso, estoy metido en un problema bastante gordo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Tomoyo huyó de mí en cuanto Sakura y tú desaparecisteis aquella noche. ¿No te hace pensar eso que ella no siente lo mismo?

—Bueno… —dudó Shaoran—, a veces, por puro temor, la gente no dice lo que piensa realmente. Yo no sé lo que pensará Daidouji sobre lo ocurrido; de momento no sé leer las mentes de los demás, de modo que la única alternativa que te queda es hablar con ella al respecto. Así saldrás de toda duda, para bien o para mal.

—Ya, es muy fácil decirlo. ¿Cuánto tardaste tú en hacer eso¿años, siglos…?

—Fueron meses —aclaró con fastidio el otro—. Y tu situación y la mía no son iguales, de modo que no compares…

—Por supuesto.

Shaoran le mandó una mirada fulminante, a lo que Eriol siguió sonriente. Puede que estuvieran empatados, después de todo. El chico de alborotado cabello castaño se levantó del asiento que supusieron las gradas del patio de fútbol, y se dispuso a marcharse, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Oye, Shaoran —sintió que le llamaba la reencarnación de Clow.

—¿Qué?

—Muchas gracias…

El chico se giró luego de asentir levemente con la cabeza, y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Notó que Eriol lo seguía de lejos; seguramente él también se dirigía a clases. Al salir del campo de fútbol, se encontró con Sakura, que venía en dirección opuesta, seguida de cerca por Tomoyo. La amatista se agachó para acomodarse algo en el zapato, tiempo que la otra aprovechó para llegar hasta donde estaba su novio. Nadie dijo nada y ambos, frente a frente, se limitaron a observar las reacciones de sus dos amigos.

Al incorporarse, Tomoyo se encontró con Eriol y de pronto sintió su cara arder. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos giraron sus miradas en direcciones opuestas y siguieron avanzando sin decir nada, esperando llegar lo antes posibles hasta donde les esperaban sus amigos.

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran notaron la actitud de la pareja, se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron, teniendo de pronto la certeza de que no se habían equivocado y que todo acabaría saliendo bien.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Sakura se está volviendo más fuerte de lo que pensaba —se quejó la silueta, que reinaba en las tinieblas. Su lacayo alzó la mirada, pues el permanecer hincado frente a su señora le obligaba también, en cierto modo, a mantener la cabeza gacha, como señal de respeto.

—¿No es eso lo que deseabais?

—En cierto modo…, acabar con ella lo más pronto posible es tentador. De hecho, intenté hacerlo esta vez, y por poco lo consigo. De haber logrado pasar a aquella chica amiga suya a nuestro ejército, estoy segura de que yo habría ganado. Sin embargo, es más difícil de derrotar de lo que parece…, además de que los hados parecen estar de su parte en todo momento.

—La Magia Blanca es, normalmente, la más favorecida por la Fortuna, Mi Señora.

—Lo sé, Ryuu —dijo la aludida, simplemente. Con fastidio, puso su codo en el apoyabrazos de su trono y su mentón en el puño cerrado. Sus ojos opacos adoptaron una expresión de molestia casi infantil—. Desde siempre, la Magia Blanca lleva las de ganar. Pero, aún así, no siempre acaba ganando la batalla. Si juego bien mis cartas, podré conseguir mi objetivo. Sólo necesito mover las piezas adecuadas, y se rendirá completamente a la Magia Oscura… ¿o es que acaso no has notado que cada vez está más preocupada y destruida, sabiendo que otras personas pueden salir lastimadas? Podría fortalecerse de no ser tan tonta…, pero en eso tenemos suerte. Además de que no saben del poder con el que cuentan y eso nos da ventaja.

—Se necesita mucha cantidad de energía y tiempo para lograr perjudicar a otras personas, influyendo de forma directa en ellas —informó el siervo—, y las reservas de Magia Oscura son demasiado escasas luego del último ataque. ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

—Alguna que otra distracción no les vendría mal. Después de todo, un golpe propiciado por una de nuestras bestias, que sea afortunado y hiera a la persona adecuada, puede ser tan doloroso como lo demás…

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Y todos los Institutos tienen tantas cosas? —se asombró Hikari, ya luego de que tocase el timbre del fin de las clases.

—Bueno, más o menos. —Kaoru dirigió una última mirada a la fachada, que ya era bañada por algunas luces crepusculares—. Me alegro de que te guste el Seijô, así se te hará menos insoportable eso de estudiar. ¿Sabes? Si yo estuviera en tu situación, estaría todo el día quejándome… Es decir, tú no tienes estudios ni has estado jamás en un Instituto¿cómo aguantas estar allí metida toda una mañana, si no entiendes nada? Sobre todo sabiendo que no es algo que necesites, ya que…, bueno, no sé si eres del todo humana o algo que simplemente se parece a ello…

—Qué va, si yo entiendo todo —le sonrió. El chico paró en seco y la miró desconcertado.

—¿De verdad? —Ella asintió—. ¿Y cómo te las arreglas?

—Pues…, para serte sincera, no tengo ni idea. Lo entiendo, simplemente.

—Vaya…, eres alucinante. Me recuerdas a esas extraterrestres que salen en las novelas de ciencia ficción. Ya sabes, esas chicas guapísimas y superinteligentes que resultan ser marcianas…

Hikari rió con ganas.

—Pues no sabría decirte si soy o no marciana. Después de todo, no sé nada acerca de mi pasado.

—Y…, dime¿no te pone triste desconocer tanto de tu vida? Es decir, no tienes ni idea de quién o qué eres. Yo no sé cómo me sentiría en tu lugar.

Hikari dejó de andar, y el chico la imitó. Para sorpresa de éste, ella dibujó una sonrisa de lo más encantadora y luego miró el cielo.

—No considero que el saber ese tipo de cosas sea algo indispensable para poder sentirme bien. Es decir, la vida de cada uno tiene, al fin y al cabo, un sentido que nosotros mismos le damos… ¿o acaso tú sabes tu origen exacto¿no se corta la cadena de tus conocimientos acerca de ello muchos años antes de lo que te gustaría? Tú tampoco sabes de dónde provienes…, si te creó alguien o eres simple casualidad dentro del estallido de una estrella en medio del Universo. —Kaoru la miró sorprendido. Recordaba haber visto la teoría del origen del Universo esa misma mañana. Efectivamente, Hikari había entendido todo de una manera alucinante—. No obstante, tú le das el sentido que más te gusta a tu vida. Mi vida también tiene un sentido, tengo algo que hacer, y eso es suficiente para mí.

—Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor…, no dejas de sorprenderme. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegro mucho de que estés con nosotros, sea cual sea tu función en todo esto.

El joven de pelo verde le sonrió y le cedió el brazo para que ella se aferrase a él. Juntos, comenzaron a andar el camino a casa de Sakura.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Todavía en la puerta de salida, la pareja esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de otras dos personas más. El chico miró su reloj nuevamente, algo que venía practicando desde que estaban allí. Sakura asomó un poco la cabeza por detrás del hombro de él y también se fijó en la hora. No podían tardar mucho ya.

—Bien, deben de estar por llegar —anunció Shaoran.

—Te estás helando aquí fuera¿verdad? —preguntó ella con cariño, pero algo burlonamente a su vez. Sabía a la perfección lo mucho que él detestaba el frío de Japón.

—No…, no es eso —A decir verdad, se le hacía un poco extraño que ella le conociera tan bien.

Sakura sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que esto funcione… —cambió de tema—. ¿Hablarán si no les queda otro remedio?

—Seguramente que sí. Puede que lo aclaren todo hoy…

—Como a Hikari la acompaña Kaoru a casa, ninguno de los dos puede tener la más mínima excusa para escaparse —dijo ella, triunfal—. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de que vuelvan a ser _amigos_? —se mofó el chino. Sakura frunció graciosamente el ceño y después bajó la mirada.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?

—Lo siento, Sakura…, pero es que sólo tú puedes decir algo así en una situación como esta. —Ella se cruzó de brazos—. Ah, vamos, no te enfades. Si estoy bromeando… —La chica le dio la espalda, y él empezó a sudar frío. ¿De verdad se había enfadado tanto? Echó una última mirada atrás, sólo para comprobar que ya no había prácticamente nadie por los alrededores, y se acercó un poco más. Luego, pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó por la espalda—. Oye, era una broma…, no te enfades…

Sakura se giró con una sonrisa de diversión en la cara.

—Si no estoy enfadada, tonto. ¿Y dices que yo soy ingenua? Pues tú te lo has creído. —Y dicho esto, comenzó a reír.

—Muy graciosa…

De repente, ambos se quedaron estáticos. Sentían que alguien les estaba observando, y más que una impresión, se estaba volviendo una certeza. Se giraron al mismo tiempo, sólo para descubrir el objetivo de una cámara enfocándoles. Detrás del artefacto, una chica de cabellera oscura sonreía con malicia.

—Vaya, con que muy cariñosos el día de hoy¿no? Pues dejadme que os diga que no he grabado la escenita en clase porque no tenía la cámara a mano, pero prometo que no volverá a ocurrir —dijo acercando más su objetivo a la pareja, que sintió el calor trepar hasta sus mejillas.

—Tomoyo, por favor… —suplicó su amiga, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran. Aquel gesto no consiguió otra cosa que entusiasmar aún más a la chica, que siguió acercando la lente de su cámara.

—¡Daidouji, apaga esa maldita cosa!

—Está bien, está bien. —Pulsó un botón y la cámara dejó de grabar—. Lo siento, tardé mucho porque estaba ensayando con el coro…, pero ya podemos irnos.

—Bueno, en realidad no —dijo Sakura—. Es que Shaoran tiene que preguntarle una cosa a Eriol y debemos esperarlo…, así de paso nos acompaña también.

—Sí, es que el entrenador de fútbol dijo algo del torneo que viene y no entendí muy bien…

—Oh, bueno —aceptó la amatista, completamente ruborizada—. ¿Y tardará mucho?

—No lo creo. Es más, ahí viene.

—¡Eh, Hiiragizawa, estamos aquí!

El inglés, que venía caminando desde el patio, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se oían las voces de sus amigos. Al ver que eran tres y no dos, los latidos en el pecho se le aceleraron de forma instantánea.

—Hola, chicos —saludó, intentando no perder la calma—. ¿He tardado mucho? Es que me quedé con el piano y no me di cuenta de la hora…

Entonces, Sakura miró a Shaoran y éste la miró a ella. Sin darse cuenta, Eriol les había dado la excusa perfecta para salir de allí.

—No lo sé… Shaoran¿tienes hora?

—Hum…, deja que vea. —Se arremangó un poco la chaqueta del uniforme y miró su reloj—. Sí, son las cuatro y media.

—¡UAH, ES TARDÍSIMO! —Sakura fingió bastante bien la cara de espanto—. ¡Si no me doy prisa, Touya va a matarme…!

—Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

—Eh, chicos… —susurró Tomoyo.

—¡Muchas gracias! Vamos, date prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo para salvar mi vida. —Sakura agarró con prisas su portafolios del suelo, para luego girarse y dirigirse a Eriol y Tomoyo, que tenían una mueca de horror en los rostros difícil de explicar y para nada fingida—. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! —se disculpó—. Pero es que si no me voy ahora, mi hermano me cortará la cabeza. ¡Tomoyo, mañana sí que te acompaño, lo prometo!

—P-pero Sakura… ¿y qué pasa con lo que tenía que preguntar Shaoran?

—Ah, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó él, apresuradamente—. Ya se lo preguntaré mañana. ¡Bueno, adiós!

—¡Hasta mañana, chicos! —secundó su novia.

Los dos echaron a correr y se perdieron tras la esquina. Tomoyo contuvo la respiración y Eriol tanto de lo mismo, al darse cuenta de que los habían dejado completamente solos. Durante unos segundos, ambos se limitaron a mirar el suelo, como si fuera demasiado interesante.

—Yo… lo siento mucho —dijo finalmente el ojiazul. La chica levantó la mirada.

—No te preocupes…

—No, de verdad. Fue culpa mía, seguramente y con el lío que tenía en la cabeza luego de lo de Kaho, me dejé llevar e hice algo que no debía. Lo siento muchísimo si te he hecho daño, Tomoyo…, de verdad que no quería, fue…

—Fue un error, Eriol. No tiene importancia. Yo también me dejé llevar…, supongo que ser adolescente tiene esas cosas.

Ambos se sonrieron en ese instante, para luego suspirar tranquilos.

—Creí que la había cagado tanto que no volverías a hablarme nunca —confesó el hechicero, a lo que ella amplió su preciosa sonrisa.

—No digas palabrotas —se mofó—. A decir verdad, yo pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Amigos, como siempre?

Eriol le tendió la mano, como si de pronto fueran a cerrar el acuerdo de un negocio. La muchacha también estiró un poco su brazo, a su vez, y sus manos se encontraron en una cálida respuesta.

—Claro que sí.

—Como los otros dos se han ido¿qué te parece si te acompaño yo hasta donde tengas que ir? —propuso él.

—Oh, bueno, sólo debía ir a comprar algunas partituras para una nueva canción. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo.

—Por supuesto que quiero, _ma chérie_.

La luz del ocaso bañó los ojos violetas de Tomoyo, haciéndolos más hermosos que nunca, sobre todo a la vista de Eriol. Repentinamente, se había quedado embobado admirando su belleza, y aunque sabía que ya la había notado antes, se preguntó seriamente cómo era que no se dio cuenta de la muchacha que tenía enfrente de sus narices hasta ahora. Se sintió un imbécil, sensación que aumentó considerablemente cuando, al empezar a caminar junto a ella, notó que todos sus músculos y tendones parecían agarrotados, a la vez que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Definitivamente, pensó, el amor nos hace comportarnos como verdaderos tontos…

**

* * *

Notas de la autora¡Hoooooolaaaaaaa¿Qué tal están? Yo con sueño y dolor de cabeza; eso de la vuelta de las vacaciones es verdad. Sin embargo, les traigo el capitulito, como siempre. ¿Qué les pareció? Un capítulo de charlas, como lo fue el 12, y espero que les haya gustado… ¡Mucho Eriol y Tomoyo, como dije! Los pobres están un poco (¿un poco?) perdidos, pero Sakura y Shaoran les están devolviendo el favor y hacen de celestinos un rato. Al final Sakura tenía razón y vuelven a ser _amigos_¿eh? A ver qué pasa con estos dos. Yo, particularmente, paso a los reviews.**¡Hoooooolaaaaaaa¿Qué tal están? Yo con sueño y dolor de cabeza; eso de la vuelta de las vacaciones es verdad. Sin embargo, les traigo el capitulito, como siempre. ¿Qué les pareció? Un capítulo de charlas, como lo fue el 12, y espero que les haya gustado… ¡Mucho Eriol y Tomoyo, como dije! Los pobres están un poco (¿un poco?) perdidos, pero Sakura y Shaoran les están devolviendo el favor y hacen de celestinos un rato. Al final Sakura tenía razón y vuelven a ser ¿eh? A ver qué pasa con estos dos. Yo, particularmente, paso a los reviews. 

**Undine**: Ohayo! Muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegro de que te haya gustado la escenita del muérdago… ¿Eras una de las que esperaba el E+T¡No se nota! xD No te preocupes, las actualizaciones son habitualmente cada fin de semana (salvo cuestiones de fuerza mayor…) y la historia ya está acabada, así que no hay problema con eso. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Hola! Antes de que me olvide, ya te acepté en el msn, así que a ver cuándo nos encontramos. Yo ando conectada los fines de semana por la tarde-noche, que es cuando subo los capítulos. Pero bueno, pasando al fic¡me alegro _muchísimo_ de que te gustara la escena del muérdago! A mí la idea me gustó mucho, y como necesitaba que pasara algo entre Eriol y Tomoyo, me vino de perlas. Aunque ya no me acuerde de dónde salió xD. Sí, sí, Touya se portó muy bien…, pero no sé, tampoco me imagino pegándole a Shaoran (podría hacerlo, pero yo no aguantaría escribirlo… _quizás_ xD). Además, para eso también está Yukito, así que la paz se mantiene, de momento. ¿La escena del primer capítulo de Tsubasa? Mmmm, la verdad no sé a cuál te estás refiriendo… ¿A cuando Sakura y él se ponen a pelear por lo de las excavaciones? (cómo me reí). Ya me dirás. ¿Kaho fría? Posiblemente, ahora que lo decís. Sin embargo, sabemos que fue con buena intención y que además sirvió mucho… Si hubiera sido menos brusca quizás le habría creado un mínimo de esperanzas y Eriol no hubiera cambiado de idea¿no? En cuanto a lo de Hikari, no creo que se haya pasado durmiendo toda la tarde, pero no volví a sacarla porque… seguramente, en su momento… se me olvidó (caída manga). ¡Lo sé, soy un desastre! O quizás fue porque me quedaba demasiado largo el capítulo… No recuerdo. No te preocupes por el review, que me gustó muchísimo. Ahora la que dejó contestación kilométrica fui yo xD… ¡Espero no te hayas hecho vieja leyendo esto! Un beso y un abrazo, espero que nos leamos en el msn pronto y que te haya gustado este capítulo, que es casi exclusivamente un E+T.

**Lady Seika Lerki**: Hola¿Nueva? No recuerdo haberte leído por estos lares antes. En todo caso, encantada… y de no ser así, espero que me disculpes porque soy un desastre recordando nombres xDDD. Sí, sé que soy mala, pero es que si no lo dejaba ahí el capítulo quedaba demasiado largo… ¡y se me vician! En cuanto a lo de Tomoyo, yo tampoco leí demasiados fics que tocaran el tema de lo que siente por su amiga (salvo algún T+S exclusivamente, y uno que era continuación de Sakura y el único que encontré que además lo desarrollara), y como me interesa y me parece que es un amor tan difícilmente pasable por alto como puede ser, por ejemplo, el S+S, decidí incluirlo. Y soy consciente de que la hice sufrir bastante, pero las cosas van a ir mejorando poco a poco…, aunque se haya llevado ya dos golpes de la misma índole y seguidos; primero Sakura y ahora parece que también Eriol. En lo que discrepo es en lo de que Eriol es serio… ¿Eriol serio? Misterioso, sí. Cabroncete (sin ofender, Eriol-kun), también. Pero serio… xD no creo yo. Lo que sí está es más vulnerable, como bien dijiste, y parece que está asustado por lo que pueda pasar ¡y ya era hora de que no fuera él el responsable! Bueno, Elissa no creo que salga de nuevo, así que no te preocupes… Y sí, yo espero que Sakura y Shaoran no acaben como ella… (y lo digo yo, que escribo esto y sé el final xD… qué tontería¿verdad?). En fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Que muchas gracias por tu review y que espero te haya gustado este capítulo, en cuyo caso espero que me lo digas… o me tires tomates (y me lo recrimines) en caso contrario. ¡Besos y nos leemos!


	15. San Pelotera

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus adorables personajes NO me pertenecen. Son de CLAMP.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15: "San Pelotera"**

**Diario personal de Tomoyo Daidouji. **

_12 de febrero:_

_Es curioso que, tan sólo unos meses después de haberme jurado y perjurado a mí misma que éste no sería uno de los tantos diarios que alguna vez empecé y que nunca se vieron terminados, lo abandonara tan de repente. A decir verdad, nunca me han gustado demasiado este tipo de libritos personales, pues, pese a que adoro escribir, siempre me arrepiento de lo que he pensado alguna vez; se acaba volviendo algo tonto, infantil, retrógrado, ingenuo o simplemente malo para mí, y es por eso que jamás los acabo y pasan años sin que quiera reanudar esta tarea. Sin embargo, me considero una persona de palabra, y es por eso y nada más que me asombra el no haber cumplido esta vez, por ningún motivo en concreto. De modo que supongo que he de pedir disculpas _—_aunque no sé demasiado bien a quién_—_ por tener que narrar lo ocurrido de una manera tan escasa ahora…, pues los detalles, como es de esperarse, no están tan frescos en mi memoria luego de pasar días, semanas e incluso hasta más de un mes de haberlos vivido._

_En fin, qué se le va a hacer…_

_He de decir que han pasado ya diez minutos desde que escribí aquella última línea de antes. La verdad es que lo más complicado parece siempre recuperar un hábito…, o lo que debería serlo. Veamos…, empezaré a describir un poco el ambiente, a ver si así consigo centrarme de una vez, con eso de que una cosa lleva a la otra. _

_Estoy en mi habitación y son ya más de las seis de la tarde. Es invierno, por supuesto, y esta última semana ha nevado más de lo que esperábamos todos. Es, en verdad, un año fuera de lo común, pero a mí me alegra que el clima esté regalándonos tantos días de nieve. Es precioso ver la forma en que los copos blancos caen al otro lado del cristal, que se empaña todo a causa de la gran diferencia de temperatura. Escucho a las mucamas quejarse por la avería que hay en la calefacción…, vaya, algo malo tenía que tener el invierno: el frío crudo que nos hiela a todos los huesos. _

_Y hablando de frío, Sakura no deja de insistir en que vayamos a alguna pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Recuerdo que fuimos por última vez en aquella ocasión cuando todavía estábamos en la primaria Tomoeda y mi amiga capturaba las Cartas de Clow. Por supuesto, la Carta que nos atacó entonces fue "Freeze", muy apropiada. Como he dicho, Sakura quiere que vayamos nuevamente a alguna pista pero, al parecer, Shaoran se sigue mostrando reticente. Por muchos berrinches que ella haga, él no parece ceder con eso del frío y lo mal que lo aguanta. Creo que alguien tendrá que resignarse, y conociéndoles a los dos, tengo la ligera impresión de que no va a ser ella..., no por su insistencia _—_que no es poca_—_, sino porque Li no soporta decirle que no durante mucho tiempo._

_Sorprendente¿verdad? _

_Parece mentira lo mucho que puede cambiar alguien únicamente por ofrecer todo cuanto está en sus manos por complacer y hacer feliz a la persona que ama. Además, ya sabía yo que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro; prácticamente _—_y que conste, no es por alardear_—_ lo supe desde algún tiempo después de que se conocieran. Afortunadamente, su relación va mejorando día a día _—_si es que es posible_—_, algo que me pone muy, muy feliz. _

_Siempre que pienso en este tipo de cosas, no puedo evitar sentirme algo triste. Ha pasado tiempo desde aquel extraño 25 de diciembre en el que ocurrió… _aquello_. No sé si fue inevitable, ni si tendría que haber pasado en algún momento de forma inexorable, pero lo cierto es que cambió por completo mi forma de ver gran parte de las cosas que me rodeaban. Tras aquel beso, supongo que despertó en mí una sensación completamente nueva; algo que al principio no supe identificar, pero que con el tiempo acabé aceptando. Debo agradecer a Sakura por esto, pues me ayudó muchísimo a entender lo que pasaba. _

_Sakura…, sí, mi amiga, la encantadora chica de la que incluso estuve enamorada durante tanto tiempo. Estuve pensando mucho acerca de ello luego de la charla que tuve con mi madre, y la verdad es que no me parece que nuestros casos fueran el mismo. Es decir, lo que yo sentía por Sakura realmente era amor… Pero el tiempo ayuda a olvidar, y además de eso también están las nuevas oportunidades, las nuevas personas y los nuevos sentimientos…_

_Y la verdad es que el tema de Eriol me consume demasiado. Desde el momento en que lo besé, me di cuenta de que jamás había experimentado una sensación así. Lo había leído muchas veces, cantidad de libros y novelas pasaron por mis manos, trayendo consigo las más hermosas historias de amor, pero nunca las había vivido en carne propia…_

_Desde aquel 25 de diciembre, no he podido dejar de pensar en mi beso… Nuestro beso. Me supuso tantos cambios que me es imposible ignorar su recuerdo, sobre todo porque veo a Eriol casi todos los días, y las remembranzas vuelan por mi mente sin que yo pueda hacer nada para detenerlas. En el momento en que veo que me mira, me sonríe o simplemente ve que existo, el mundo a mi alrededor parece dejar de existir. Sólo él y yo. Nada más importa. _

_A Sakura le hace mucha gracia la situación, pues ahora, dice ella, se siente un poco más comprendida. Yo le sonrió y siento que me sonrojo…, algo que no me había pasado nunca antes, o al menos no teniendo que ver con el amor. ¡Pero es que se me hace todo tan extraño¿Yo enamorada… de Eriol? Creo que mi mente no lo acepta todavía, aunque sé que es inútil negar lo que mi corazón dice a gritos. _

_Pese a lo que yo sienta o no, Eriol sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. No le he dicho nada sobre esto, que únicamente consigo expresar con total libertad en una hoja de papel que sé que nadie más que yo leerá…, aunque aun así el pudor no me abandone. Me da miedo confesarle lo que siento, pues temo demasiado perder la amistad tan especial que hemos conseguido tener y que, desde luego, no pienso arruinar con una estúpida declaración de mis sentimientos, seguramente no correspondidos. _

_Qué agobio. Siento que, si no cambio un poco de tema, voy a acabar volviéndome loca. Ya pienso lo suficiente en ello como para seguir…, si escribiera los cientos de pensamientos al respecto que cruzan mi cabeza en segundos, no acabaría nunca. _

_En cuanto al asunto de los demonios y demás, todos estamos algo preocupados. Eriol mantiene su postura silenciosa, pues, tal y como me ha dicho, no puede darnos información. Nosotros aceptamos su decisión, pese a que nos gustaría que nos sirviera de ayuda, pero él tendrá sus motivos. Los restantes intentamos buscar todas las pistas posibles que nos conduzcan al paradero de nuestro enemigo invisible. No hemos tenido mucha suerte, aunque Shaoran ha encontrado alguna que otra pista sobre la manera en la que reforzar la Magia Blanca en aquel libro antiguo que Sakura le regaló por Navidad, mediante técnicas de meditación y concentración de energía, y otras cosas de las que yo no entiendo absolutamente nada. Tengo entendido de que eso sirvió bastante, y Sakura ya ha aprendido a localizar la presencia de la Magia Oscura mucho más fácilmente. _

_No puedo evitar sonreír con nostalgia: la situación actual me recuerda demasiado a cuando ella era una Card Captor y estaba aprendiendo a sentir las presencias, incluso ayudada por la misma persona. _

_Siguiendo con el tema, sufrimos algún que otro ataque por parte de los seres que llamamos demonios, aunque no sepamos demasiado bien de la clase de criaturas que son en realidad. Kaoru, Shaoran y Sakura dan todo de si para vencerles, y la verdad es que se les da bastante bien esto de pelear con ellos, pese a que son muy difíciles de derrotar y cien veces más peligrosos que cualquier Carta. Saben muy bien el riesgo que corren; esto no es un juego, y cualquier error puede suponer la muerte en el momento menos esperado. Es por eso que se entrenan arduamente y se vigilan y protegen entre ellos tanto como pueden. _

_Pese a lo malo de la situación, en ese sentido, Sakura es tan optimista como siempre. Supongo que siempre estará latente en ella el tener la certeza de que, si lucha, puede conseguir lo que se propone y las cosas acabarán saliendo bien para quienes lo merezcan. Es genial que sea tan animosa, pero la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo. Yo no pienso de la misma forma que ella y, aunque es del todo respetable su forma de ver las cosas, me temo que la vida es más complicada que eso, además de ser en extremo injusta. No quiero ser pesimista, pero en mi pecho está siempre la sensación de que, si algo saliera mal, no habría segundas oportunidades para recuperar lo mucho que se puede perder. Y eso me aterroriza… _

_No sé qué nos deparará el destino, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo. Y, pese a que no me sirve de consuelo, veo en Kaoru y Shaoran la misma inquietud. Me alegro de que mi amiga siga tan radiante de ánimos como siempre, pues la verdad es que nos contagia de su vitalidad, queramos o no, y su luz llega a hacernos sentir más seguros en los peores momentos. A veces realmente me pregunto qué haríamos todos sin ella._

Tomoyo cerró la tapa de su diario con los ojos muy brillantes. Luego de escribir, se sentía muchísimo más relajada y sus pensamientos se ordenaban un tanto más, de forma casi mágica. Debería practicar ese tipo de terapia camuflada más seguido…

**o-o-o-o-o**

_(**Escrito en un papel** _-_ Eriol Hiiragizawa)_

_No puedo entenderlo. Nunca antes había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo así, pero el escribir en un papel en estos momentos las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza me sirve de alivio, parece ser una buena forma de desahogarme. _

_Estoy sentado en el sofá del salón y la pluma resbala con agilidad y ligereza sobre la hoja de papel algo arrugado que descansa sobre mi pierna, que me sirve de apoyo al no tener una mesa a mano. Me gustaría tener el optimismo de Sakura, pero me temo que no es uno de mis dones. Y menos ahora. _

_Me siento tan confuso como culpable. _

_Confuso, porque pese a que al fin mi mente y corazón se han puesto de acuerdo para aceptar la idea de que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, me debato entre confesarle mis sentimientos y perder su amistad, o callarme y esperar a que se me pase. Todos los días intento decidirme por alguna de las dos opciones, pero al no conseguirlo todo sigue igual. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y yo no digo nada, por muchas ganas que tenga de gritar a los cuatro vientos la forma en que mi corazón salta cada vez que la veo. La miro y mis piernas flaquean, al igual que mis sentidos, y sólo pienso en decirle lo extraño y hermoso a la vez que me resulta estar enamorado de ella. Fue algo tan repentino que ni siquiera lo vi venir. Kaoru, siempre tan incondicional y compasivo, suele darme ánimos y me incita a que hable con Tomoyo, y Shaoran _—_con quien cada día me llevo mejor, aunque él jamás lo vaya a admitir_—_ me dice que ya soy mayorcito como para andar preguntándole ese tipo de cosas a él, cuando yo sé tanto. La verdad es que sus comentarios y aparente falta de interés me hacen mucha gracia. _

_Pero pese a todo, apoyo o aparente indiferencia, no me decido. _

_Por otra parte, me siento demasiado culpable con mis amigos por no poder hablarles tanto como quisiera sobre el tema de la Magia Oscura. Me pregunto si Sakura estará lo suficientemente preparada como para enfrentarse a todo esto ella sola. El despertar del Lado Oscuro ha sido demasiado pronto…, no esperaba que pasara algo así hasta dentro de años; pero seguramente debido a su fuerza y a que su poder también surgió en un poderoso estallido, su aparición se ha precipitado. Aunque ambos lados; el del poder de la oscuridad y el de la luz, provengan de la misma fuente, el problema reside en que se desarrollan por separado… _

_Y si mi sucesora no consigue estar a la altura, me temo que será demasiado riesgoso. De hecho, si la Oscuridad alcanza tanto poder como imagino que ocurrirá, lo más seguro es que a mí también me resulte imposible luchar contra él…_

_Aun así, es necesario que guarde silencio, algo que me martiriza. Aunque no me guste la idea de ponerla en peligro, Sakura debe pasar por esto ella sola, pues es una prueba decisiva. Si yo interfiero de alguna manera, todo se echará a perder y su Magia no será algo que surja de sí misma, sino que tendría demasiada influencia por mi parte. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra, por muy peligroso que sea._

_Confío en que Sakura siga teniendo la misma luz que la ha acompañado siempre. De ser así, estoy seguro de que, como ella misma dice, todo saldrá bien. _

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Cuidado, allí está!

Con suma agilidad, Kaoru esquivó el golpe que quiso propiciarle el enorme caballo negro. El animal relinchó de forma ensordecedora y los tres chicos se cubrieron los oídos con las manos.

—¡Si no deja de chillar así, me van a estallar los tímpanos!

Sakura despertó de repente al oír a la bestia gritar. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que se encontró fue el cielo, de un celeste pálido, sin nubes. El frío trepaba desde el suelo, en el que estaba echada, hasta su piel llena de magulladuras y pequeños cortes. Al girar la cabeza hacia la derecha, vio que seguía aferrada a su báculo, e incluso todavía la carta que había intentado usar para atacar al demonio seguía entre sus dedos. Unos metros más allá, observó con preocupación la forma en que Kaoru estaba intentando detener a aquel cuadrúpedo oscuro que les atacaba. Pudo ver a Eriol combatiendo también, algo que le extrañó mucho, pues él decía no poder interferir, y sin embargo… Intentó incorporarse, pero una mano le indicó que no lo hiciera.

—Quédate ahí. No puedes moverte en esas condiciones. —Sakura reconoció al instante la voz de Shaoran, a quien se encontró al girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Él también estaba algo lastimado, y se mantenía hincado a un lado de ella, alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer el enemigo.

—No puedo dejar que ellos luchen solos —replicó—, tengo que ayudarles.

—Que ni se te ocurra —la detuvo otra vez, ahora volviéndose a mirarla directamente—. No puedes moverte de aquí; nosotros nos encargaremos de vencer al demonio.

—Vosotros solos no…

—Hiiragizawa nos está ayudando. Cuando vio que aquella criatura por poco te mata —explicó haciendo una pausa, como si le costara asimilar lo que estaba diciendo—, no dudó en evitar que acabara lo que se proponía. Quizás sepa algún hechizo para derrotarle…

—¡Lo sabía, no funciona! —se alarmó el hechicero inglés, luego de que el rayo lumínico que salió de su báculo fue completamente inútil en contra del corcel negro—. Esta magia no sirve contra este tipo de criaturas si no es la magia de Sakura o Hikari —envió una mirada de soslayo a la japonesa, que parecía estar suplicando algo a su novio.

—Eriol, reacciona —llamó su atención el chico de ojos marrones que luchaba a su lado—, este bicho no parece tener intención de dejarse vencer por nosotros.

—¡Tengo que ir!

—Sakura, quédate aquí¡no estás en condiciones de…!

—¡¿Por qué no¡Puedo pelear perfectamente!

—¡¡¡Sakura, Li!!! —sonó la voz de Kaoru desde lejos—. ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

La crin del caballo se convirtió en una llamarada que Shaoran pudo detener a último momento, con la ayuda de uno de sus amuletos. Sin embargo, la barrera de aire pronto se rompió y el ataque le golpeó parcialmente.

—¡Shaoran! —se alarmó ella—. ¡No pienso dejar que esto siga así; voy a ir a pelear!

—¡No; es peligroso!

Sakura frunció el ceño y le miró con algo que el chico no supo si interpretar como rabia, tristeza o decepción. Vio que se mordía el labio inferior, para luego volver a hablar.

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó finalmente, con los ojos vidriosos.

—Sakura, no es…

—Te demostraré que puedo hacerlo —dijo dolida. Se incorporó y avanzó unos pasos, aprovechando que Shaoran no podía moverse debido a la herida que acababan de hacerle en el brazo.

—¡Sakura, vuelve aquí!

Ella no contestó y siguió andando. Al llegar hasta donde estaban los demás, tanto el demonio como los hechiceros dejaron de pelear para mirarla, los últimos con algo de asombro. Apretó los ojos y pareció juntar fuerzas. Al volver a separar sus pestañas copiosas, sintió la humedad nublarle la vista y helarse con el viento. Sin embargo, no perdió la compostura.

—No te perdonaré lo que has hecho —habló, fría, dirigiéndose al demonio, que al instante relinchó como para dar a entender que estaba dispuesto a luchar y herirla nuevamente—. Esta vez será diferente…

Ante los ojos incrédulos de los demás, alzó con determinación la vara de estrella y lanzó al aire una de sus Cartas, que giró sobre sí misma hasta el momento en que su ama la invocó.

—Apresa al demonio y ayúdame en mi lucha contra la oscuridad… ¡ "LIGHT"!

Unas cadenas de luz emergieron de la Carta en el momento en que el báculo hizo contacto con su superficie. La cantidad de energía utilizada fue enorme, y el demonio quedó rápidamente inmovilizado. Con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, Sakura ordenó a "Light" que ejerciera más presión, y al instante obedeció, apretando tan fuerte a su presa que ésta quedó reducida a cenizas negras en cuestión de segundos.

—Espero que no haga eso cada vez que se enfada —susurró Eriol al chico de pelo verde, haciendo que a los dos les resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca—, porque, de ser así, mi serio pariente tendría muchos problemas en su futura vida matrimonial¿no te parece?

—Sí —le dio la razón el otro—, imagínate que un día Li no lave los platos y ella se enfade. No le haría lo mismo a él¿verdad?

—Nah, yo creo que no. Esos dos no podrían enfadarse seriamente nunca…

—Tienes razón…

Lejos de sus comentarios, Sakura permanecía de pie e inmóvil. Su postura no había cambiado un ápice luego de bajar el bastón y mantenerlo sujeto. Tenía la cabeza alta, pero su mirada estaba perdida. No era que estuviese enfadada. Estaba dolida. Si se guiaba por el hecho de que Shaoran no la había dejado ir a luchar, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que podía hacerlo, sólo le daba que pensar una cosa…

¿Es que no confiaba en ella?

—Me voy —dijo con voz áspera. Sus amigos, que apenas la escucharon, se asombraron por el tono de voz que había adquirido de repente.

—Ah…, bueno¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, Sakurita? —dudó Kaoru.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. —Fingió una sonrisa.

—Como quieras…

—Adiós, Sakura. Nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Shaoran, que no había hablado y miraba al suelo con obstinación. Empezó a caminar con lentitud y luego de un rato se perdió tras una de las esquinas. Eriol y Kaoru intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba hincado el otro. La reencarnación de Clow fue la primera en atreverse a hablar.

—¿Estás bien, Shaoran?

El aludido alzó la mirada.

—Sí. No me ha hecho mucho daño…, no es…

—No nos referimos a eso —le corrigió Kaoru—. ¿Ha pasado algo… con Sakura? —Shaoran se incorporó con pesadez y tardó un rato en contestar.

—Cree que subestimo su poder. Por eso se ha enfadado —explicó con pesar. Los dos chicos le miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

—Vaya…, no te preocupes, Li, no creo que Sakura esté tan enfadada… —A los tres les salió una enorme gota en la nuca al recordar la facilidad con que la chica había destrozado al demonio, el mismo al que ellos no lograban derrotar, en cuestión de segundos y por puro enfado—. Bueno, y si fuera así, tarde o temprano se le pasará…

—Sí —le apoyó Eriol—, sabes que Sakura no es una persona que se enfade ni guarde rencor. Además, si le explicas todo, estoy seguro de que sabrá entender…, porque no la subestimas¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sakura es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Entonces, tranquilo. Ya verás que esto se queda en nada. Después de todo, no podéis estar enfadados durante mucho tiempo, lo sabes bien.

El chico suspiró y volvió a sumirse en el silencio. El aprendiz de sacerdote y el mago inglés se miraron preocupados. Malentendidos así los sufre cualquiera, eso no lo dudaban, y apostarían cualquier cosa a que todo se iba a acabar arreglando de la mejor manera…, pero lo malo era que ninguno de los dos lo pasaría nada bien mientras tanto…

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Voy a ganarte, ya lo verás!

—De eso nada, Kero. Sufrirás la derrota más humillante de tu vida…

El Guardián de las Sakura Cards estaba en pleno duelo con Hikari. Luego de haberse pasado toda la tarde en una lucha de videojuegos, al fin llegaban al último nivel: la batalla que definiría la victoria o la derrota de los contrincantes. Pese a que Kerberos era un gran aficionado y bien cualificado para estas cosas, la chica resultó ser un duro oponente, casi tanto como su archienemigo Spinel-Sun.

Los golpes y poderes en forma de luces de colores de píxeles apretujados iban y venían, en tanto que los personajes envueltos en sedas chinas perfectamente dibujadas se movían a gran velocidad, saltaban y hasta incluso volaban en todas direcciones. Luego de patadas y puñetazos, los enemigos se miraron a los ojos directamente. Las barras que indicaban la cantidad de vida que le quedaba a cada uno había descendido hasta darles a entender que un solo golpe bastaría para derrotar a los dos.

Aquel que fuera el más rápido y se moviera de la forma más certera hasta alcanzar a su objetivo, sería el vencedor.

—Prepárate, peluche.

—Prepárate tú, niñata.

—Ya estoy en casa… —interrumpió una voz apagada al entrar en la habitación.

—¿Sakura? —Hikari se giró, momento que Kero no dudó en aprovechar para asestarle un golpe al personaje de la chica, que cayó al suelo sin vida.

—¡HE GANADO¡HE GANADOOOOOO!

La albina hizo caso omiso de los gritos de la Bestia del Sello y se aproximó a la cama, donde Sakura se había dejado caer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con delicadeza. La Card Master sacó la cabeza de entre las almohadas y la miró.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. Ya se me pasará.

—¿Acaso nadie me está escuchando? —se indignó el animalito amarillo—. ¡HE GANADO!

—Kero, no es momento para eso —le reprochó Hikari—¿no ves que tu ama no está bien?

—¿Qué? —Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica—. Sakurita¿ocurre algo?

—Que no, no pasa nada —dijo sacudiendo sus manos efusivamente y poniendo todo su empeño en sonreír, así como también intentando evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a bajar de sus ojos llorosos—. Estoy bien, chicos.

—No es cierto —insistió Hikari. Sakura la miró sorprendida—. Estás a punto de llorar…

—¡¿Qué¡Sakura, te exijo que nos digas qué es lo que ocurre¿Tienes fiebre¿Te duele algo¿Alguien te ha hecho daño¿Te han atacado?

—Tranquilízate, Kero. Sólo he tenido un pequeño problema…, nada importante. Ahora sólo me gustaría estar sola un rato¿de acuerdo?

Guardián y chica se miraron un momento, para luego asentir y darle las buenas noches. Kero prometió dormir en la habitación de Hikari, para no incomodarla, y Sakura se lo agradeció con un beso en la cabeza y una que otra caricia detrás de las redondas orejas.

Cuando las luces estuvieron apagadas y ya sólo quedaba ella en la habitación, se quedó sentada en la cama durante un rato, hasta que sus ojos se fueron adaptando más a la oscuridad. Entonces, paseó la mirada por su habitación y se detuvo a observar algo en la repisa sobre la cabecera de su cama. Sobre ella, sentado e inclinado ligeramente hacia un lado, había un osito de peluche hecho en tela grisácea. Pequeños detalles denotaban que estaba hecho a mano. Sakura lo miró con tristeza y lo tomó en brazos antes de darse cuenta de ello. Luego, se acurrucó en su cama con el osito y, dejando que las lágrimas barrieran algo de su dolor, se fue rindiendo al sueño.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shaoran dio una vuelta tras otra, enredando su cuerpo entre las sábanas. Cuando llegó al extremo de no poder moverse, harto de la situación, tiró de ellas y las mandó a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Sí, definitivamente no necesitaba esas estúpidas sábanas-enredaderas para dormir…

Porque no podía dormir.

Había llegado a su casa hacía aproximadamente unas tres o cuatro horas, saludado a Wei de una forma que pareció preocupar al anciano —quien de inmediato le preguntó si le ocurría algo—, negó con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. No se molestó siquiera en encender la luz, simplemente se dejó caer en su cama y miró el techo durante largos minutos. En algún momento, Wei había entrado y preguntado si quería comer algo, a lo que el negó y el anciano volvió a irse. Después oyó que el hombre se iba a dormir, y el silencio volvió a invadir por completo todo. Así llevaba contando as horas, una tras otra, y no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Repasó mentalmente una y mil veces lo ocurrido en el parque aquella tarde, así como también los sucesos de los últimos meses. ¿Cómo era que, en un instante, las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto? Ahora no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para levantarse de la cama e ir a disculparse por haber dicho eso a Sakura…, aunque ella malinterpretara las cosas.

No se trataba de que no confiara en ella ni en su cantidad de poder, que sabía muy bien que era en verdad un poder desmesurado y sorprendente. No, era algo completamente diferente. El problema era que sabía demasiado bien a la gran fuerza con la que se enfrentaban. En el momento en que vio a Sakura ser golpeada por el demonio y caer desde lo alto —pues estaba ayudándose de la Carta "Fly"—, le invadió un terror inmenso. Por suerte, ella estaba bien, aunque desmayada, y en ese entonces supo que tenía demasiado miedo de que algo malo le ocurriera y que no podría permitirse el dejarla marchar a enfrentarse a la bestia que ellos no conseguían vencer, así, como si nada, arriesgando su vida…

Si algo le pasara, no se lo perdonaría jamás, jamás…

Por eso hizo todo lo que pudo para evitarlo, pero sus intentos y ganas de protegerla se fueron al suelo al oír que Sakura había interpretado aquello como una falta de confianza hacia ella y su poder. Aquello parecía haberle dolido tanto que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarse mejor, pues la chica avanzó decidida, haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas de que se quedara allí.

Entonces, él había bajado la cabeza y no se atrevió a decir más. Aún sin quererlo, había lastimado a Sakura, y lo sabía. Se sintió incapacitado para moverse o decir nada hasta que la chica se marchó, de aquella forma tan impropia de ella, tan fría, tan dolida. No sabía qué decirle o de qué manera disculparse, así como tampoco tenía el ánimo suficiente para ello. Sentía que la voz no saldría de su boca cuando lo intentara.

Y ahora era tarde.

Se preguntó de qué forma encontraría el valor suficiente como para disculparse con ella sin sentir que su corazón era fuertemente estrujado sólo con ver que aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes que tanto amaba se cristalizaban, de qué manera podría enfrentarse al dolor de ella y curarlo. De qué forma remediar lo que había hecho, y hacer que Sakura volviera a sonreír y ser la misma de siempre.

—_Mañana hablaré con ella_ —se dijo a sí mismo en mitad de la oscuridad—. _No importa cuánto me cueste, tengo que enmendar lo que hice y conseguir que vuelva a ser como antes… Sí, eso haré. Mañana lo haré. _—Sus ojos marrones se fueron entornando poco a poco, vencido finalmente por un pesado sueño que cayó sobre él en el instante en que sus párpados entraron en contacto.

Mañana lo arreglaría todo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Muy temprano en la mañana, Touya preparaba el desayuno. Hacía más de dos minutos que sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada, sin darse cuenta de que el huevo frito de la sartén estaba pasando a ser de un negro chamuscado. Aún eran las seis, y como era costumbre, Sakura no pretendía levantarse tan temprano…, después de todo, según sabía, ella no tenía nada importante que hacer. Aunque…, si bien aquello podía deberse a que su hermana estaría agotada luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior…

Pues era obvio que no se había pasado por alto la concentración de energía negativa el día anterior y muy cerca del aura de su hermana, así como tampoco todas aquellas magulladuras con las que llegó, acompañadas de un semblante sombrío y triste. En el momento en que la vio, tuvo el presentimiento de que el mocoso chino tendría algo que ver, y se juró a sí mismo que, de no ver que el ánimo de su hermanita volvía a ser el mismo de siempre al día siguiente, se encargaría de ir y darle su merecido por hacerla sufrir. Prometió no interferir entre ellos, pero su obstinación y deseo de proteger a Sakura de cualquier cosa eran superiores.

Además, si el mocoso le hacía daño, él tenía todo el derecho de darle a entender que con su hermanita no se juega. Aquello lo haría cualquiera que quisiera a Sakura, pues verla apagada no era nada placentero.

—Estúpido niñato… —gruñó para sí.

El timbre de la puerta llamó su atención. De pronto, se percató de todo lo que le rodeaba: un humo negro invadía la cocina, y aquello que un día fue un huevo frito, era ahora poco más que una masa completamente negra y chamuscada. Quitó rápidamente la sartén del fuego y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Era demasiado temprano para visitas… ¿habría pasado algo? Ninguna persona normal vendría a molestar a esas horas de la mañana sin tener un motivo verdaderamente importante…

La puerta se abrió y Touya miró por unos escasos segundos a la persona que tenía enfrente. Luego, un grito rompió la armonía del hogar.

—¡MI QUERIDÍSIMO TOUYAAAAAAAA! —Nakuru se abalanzó sobre el moreno, que quedó tendido en el suelo, con la chica sobre él. De haber sido otra persona, de seguro se habría sonrojado al notar su cercanía, pero la verdad era que Nakuru Akizuki suponía para él más una molestia que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Akizuki, quítate de encima!

—Na-ku-ru —le corrigió graciosamente ella, a lo que el chico rodó los ojos y bufó.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —gruñó él. La muchachita se abrazó más fuertemente a su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Touya¡No creerás que no pasaría a saludarte hoy! —El chico pareció no entender, así que ella se incorporó y le tendió un paquetito envuelto con papel rosa—. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

¿San Valentín? Con lo distraído que estaba, eso de que era 14 de febrero se le había pasado por algo. Bueno, puede que lo hubiera recordado de importarle. Suspiró con molestia.

—Vaya, te traigo un regalo y ni siquiera me lo agradeces. ¡Eres muy malo!

—Yo no te he pedido que me traigas nada. Si me lo has regalado, es porque quieres. —La tomó por la cintura y la bajó de encima de él para luego sentarla en el piso.

—Muy bien, veo que no va a ser fácil —declaró Nakuru con resignación. El mayor de los Kinomoto casi suspira aliviado, al creer que la pesada que llevaba años acosándole por fin se daba por vencida—. ¡Pero me encantan los retos! —añadió luego con determinación. El moreno por poco y se da de bruces contra el suelo al perder todas sus esperanzas de libertad—. ¡Algún día conseguiré que te rindas ante mí, Touya Kinomoto¡Ya lo verás!

Al universitario le surgió una gota en la sien. Sí que era perseverante. Nakuru se levantó del piso y dio media vuelta. Antes de salir por la puerta, le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

—Puede que ahora me vaya, pero sé que acabarás siendo mío —dijo, y rió con ganas. El chico se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró abatido. Ella se fue dando un portazo, no sin antes arrojarle un beso al aire que él no se molestó en atrapar, por supuesto.

—Buenos días, hijo —habló una voz a su espalda.

—¿Papá? —El chico se asombró un poco al ver al hombre que bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras—. ¿Qué haces despierto? Creí que, como estuviste trabajando durante toda la noche, hoy dormirías al menos hasta las diez…

—Oh, es que me pareció oír que llamaban a la puerta —explicó con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién era?

—Pues Akizuki —le respondió su hijo con fastidio.

—¿Akizuki¿No es esa chica que…?

—Sí, la pesada que va a la universidad conmigo.

—¿Y qué quería? —dudó el decano.

—No tuvo mejor idea que venir a desearme un feliz San Valentín —dijo con ironía en su voz.

—Pues parece ser muy considerada… —sonrió el hombre conforme se acercaba a la cocina y tiraba los restos de lo que debió ser un huevo frito al cesto de la basura.

—Ya, seguro que sí…

Unos pasos pesados en la escalera desviaron la atención de ambos hombres, y se sorprendieron un poco al ver que no era otra que Sakura quien bajaba, todavía restregándose los ojos e intentando despejar el sueño.

—Buenos días… —saludó no con muchos ánimos.

—Buenos días, Sakura —contestó su padre, tan animado como siempre—. Y feliz día de San Valentín, hija.

—¿Eh? —La chica parpadeó unos segundos, sin entender. ¿Cómo que San Valentín? De repente, recordó que era 14 de febrero y se llevó una mano a la boca—. ¡Es cierto, con tanto lío no me he acordado! Feliz San Valentín a ti también papá, Touya…

Su padre le agradeció ampliando su sonrisa, mientras que su hermano sólo gruñó. Su ceño se amplificó considerablemente al notar lo que Sakura llevaba en uno de sus brazos, agarrado como si se hubiera olvidado de dejarlo en la habitación después de dormir. Ella siguió la mirada del moreno y se encontró con que todavía cargaba con su osito gris, sin haberse dado ni cuenta. ¡Claro, se había levantado con tanto sueño todavía que ni lo había dejado!

—¡Ah, no me he dado cuenta de que…! —dijo la chica, escondiendo el peluche tras su espalda y sudando frío. A juzgar por la expresión de su hermano, diría que él sabía perfectamente quién le había regalado aquel oso.

Shaoran…

Sus ojos volvieron a ser tristes, y bajó la mirada para intentar disimularlo un poco, o al menos que ni Touya ni su padre la vieran así. Fingió una sonrisa en cuanto se vio con la fuerza para hacerlo, y dejó el osito de peluche en la mesa luego de tomar asiento. Observó los platos colocados sobre la mesa, así como también las bebidas servidas y un desayuno preparado…

—¿Lo has hecho tú, papá?

—No, ha sido Touya. Se ha levantado muy temprano para prepararlo. Al parecer, sabía que hoy tienes que ir antes al instituto para preparar la fiesta que vais a celebrar allí…

El chico resopló y desvió la mirada, mientras que su hermana recordaba el motivo por el cual había programado el despertador para tan temprano.

—¿De verdad que lo has preparado tú? —preguntó sonriente y agradecida, mirando a su hermano—. Muchas gracias, no debiste…

—Mira, monstruo, si quieres cómetelo y si no quieres déjalo ahí. Total, por un día que no desayunes, no pasa nada. Siempre podrás comerte a la gente que te encuentres por el camino —la provocó.

La respuesta de la chica fue un patadón considerable en el tobillo. El rostro del mayor de los Kinomoto se contrajo del dolor.

—¡Eres insoportable! —se quejó ella, haciendo un mohín.

Fujitaka Kinomoto la miró más tranquilo. Ya había notado que su hija no estaba del todo bien, y que al parecer había algo que la preocupaba. Pero al verla pelear con Touya, se serenó y se convenció de que no era nada demasiado grave, y que tarde o temprano las cosas acabarían saliendo bien…

Además, hoy era San Valentín…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Diez minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, un chico de cabellos color chocolate esperaba ansioso y avergonzado frente a la entrada del instituto Seijô. Suspiró por enésima vez y se sonrojó al mirar la rosa que traía en su mano derecha. Había salido de su casa muy temprano para comprarla, e incluso tuvo que esperar bastante tiempo hasta que llegó el dueño de la floristería a abrir el negocio.

Lo haría, le daría la rosa a Sakura, y luego le pediría disculpas. Se disculparía tantas veces y de tantas formas como fuera necesario con tal de que ella volviera a dedicarle una sola de sus preciosas sonrisas.

Al ver a la chica doblar la esquina, notó su corazón comenzar a latir violentamente dentro de su pecho, tan rápido que creyó que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su cuerpo. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cada vez que Sakura estaba cerca, pero ahora era algo peor, pues sabía que debía ofrecerle una disculpa y eso le intimidaba un poco más.

Pero no, no se acobardaría. Por nada del mundo. Era allí y ahora, debía hacerlo.

Tomó aire y se dispuso a avanzar… cuando sintió que una mano tiraba hacia él y le arrastraba puertas adentro. Se giró con fastidio y pudo ver que Yamazaki le estaba llevando hacia el patio con toda la calma del mundo. ¡¿Pero qué pretendía¡Tenía algo muy importante que hacer!

—¿Qué haces, Yamazaki? —increpó, mirándole de forma no demasiado amigable.

—Oh, es que el profesor necesita que le ayudemos con los preparativos —explicó alegre el pelinegro, indiferente al pronunciado ceño de su compañero—. Ya sabes, esto del baile por San Valentín…

—¡¿Pero tiene que ser ahora¡Por favor, dame sólo unos minutos y luego iré! —suplicó.

—De eso nada —le sonrió—. Ya le darás esa flor a Sakura más tarde, tienes todo el día.

Shaoran sintió su cara arder. No le gustaba la idea de que Yamazaki supiera que aquella rosa era para Sakura; después de todo, gracias a él los demás se habían enterado de todo. Sin embargo, no le pareció tan raro de que se percatara…, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que Sakura era su novia y lo más normal sería que el regalo fuera para ella y no para ninguna otra chica.

O bueno, al menos, hasta ayer era así…, ahora ya no lo sabía con seguridad… ¿Y si, después de aquello, ella ya no…? Sintiéndose derrotado, dejó de ofrecer resistencia y se dejó arrastrar hasta la sala de profesores.

Sakura le vio irse y sonrió tristemente. Bueno, tendría que ir a hablar con él luego. La verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de ir y aclarar las cosas, pues consideraba que se había pasado un poco…

Quizás sólo lo había malinterpretado…

¡Ojalá se tratase de eso!

—Buenos días, Sakura —la saludó Tomoyo, que llegó sin que ella se diera ni cuenta.

—Hola, buenos días. Feliz San Valentín…

—Igualmente. Oye, te noto un poco decaída… ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó notando un velo de tristeza en las dos lagunas verdes que eran los ojos de su amiga. La otra negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, vamos. Nos estarán esperando para preparar el baile, hay que decorarlo todo…, tengo entendido que no tendremos clase hoy debido a eso, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa…

Tomoyo suspiró y se limitó a seguir a su amiga. No podía engañarla, sabía perfectamente que algo malo le ocurría, pero si no quería hablar de ello, sería mejor dejar que se lo contara cuando creyera preferente. Dirigió una mirada en derredor y esperó con toda su alma encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Sus plegarias parecieron ser escuchadas al instante, pues, cargando una gran caja llena de adornos, Eriol se dirigió hacia las chicas con una gran sonrisa. Las saludó a las dos, y luego de las felicitaciones correspondientes, las acompañó en su camino.

Tomoyo simplemente se quedó observando cada gesto suyo durante largo rato, mientras veía sus labios moverse al hablar, pese a que no tenía ni la más remota idea del tema que estaban tratando con Sakura. Sonrió para sí al recordar que albergaba la esperanza de poder bailar con él esta noche en el baile.

Puede que todo fuera demasiado monótono entre ellos últimamente, puede que no tuviera posibilidad de que algo cambiara, pero guardaba la esperanza de que esa noche fuera diferente. Sólo esa noche, no pedía más…

¡Sólo un San Valentín!

**o-o-o-o-o**

La clase de japonés había sido de lo más frustrante, pero parecía que conseguiría reponerse ahora que era hora de almorzar y olvidarse de todo… Al menos de todo lo que no le interesaba.

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento con pereza y se estiró un poco, intentando despertar de una vez. Vio a Sakura charlando con el grupito de siempre y se dispuso a ir a buscarla para poder hablar de una vez, pero Yamazaki se materializó a su lado a una velocidad asombrosa y captó su atención completamente.

—Hoy te toca a ti encargarte de llevar los papeles del profesor Ishikawa al despacho del director¿recuerdas?

Yamazaki tenía una pila de papeles en los brazos, pero pronto se libró de aquel peso molesto pasándoselo al pobre Li, que por poco y se cae de bruces contra el suelo al recibirlos. En ese momento se preguntó qué era más pesado: si Yamazaki o los papeles.

—¿Y por qué yo? —se resistió.

El chico de los ojos eternamente cerrados le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro antes de decir:

—¡Porque hoy tú eres el encargado de la clase!

Shaoran se rindió, sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido discutir con él, y salió de la clase antes de echarle un último vistazo a Sakura, que se giró al sentirse observada. Él se puso nervioso y salió más rápidamente de allí que antes. Estúpida timidez…

Anduvo por los pasillos durante un rato, hasta que llegó a la oficina del director. Llamó a la puerta pateándola suavemente, pero no parecía haber nadie, así que intentó abrirla por su cuenta. Sin embargo, la pila de papeles le dificultaba bastante la tarea, hasta el punto de tener que hacer malabares para intentar girar el picaporte.

De hecho, iba a dejar los papeles en el suelo para conseguirlo, pero no tuvo necesidad, ya que una mano apareció misteriosamente a su lado y abrió la puerta por él.

—Gracias —dijo, y cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró con el bonito rostro de una chica de ojos azules y pelo del color de un chicle de fresa—, eh…

—Megumi —completó ella con una sonrisa—. Megumi Yohoro.

Shaoran quiso darse la cabeza contra la pared. Había vuelto a olvidar cómo se llamaba. Aquella chica había cruzado alguna palabra con él, de vez en cuando, y se le había presentado como mínimo dos veces, porque nunca conseguía recordar su nombre.

Bien, después de todo, esa chica no era alguien que le interesara, se dijo, y decidió no preocuparse más por el asunto.

Entró al despacho del director sin más dilaciones y dejó la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio para que el director los encontrara cuando volviera de donde quiera que estuviese. Se masajeó un poco los brazos para quitarse el entumecimiento que el peso de las hojas le había dejado y se revolvió el pelo con una mano antes de girarse para irse.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco al ver que Megumi seguía como plantada al suelo y lo miraba insistentemente y sin ningún recato, algo que consiguió incomodarle un poco.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó, a lo que ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Me mandaron quedarme aquí, en el despacho del director, hasta que él venga. Me encontraron fumando en los baños —admitió y se encogió de hombros—. Qué tontería que me castiguen por eso¿verdad?

—Un poco, sí —asintió él, y se encaminó hacia la puerta abierta—. Bueno, yo me voy a…

—¿Tan rápido? —Shaoran se detuvo a su lado cuando ella lo agarró por el brazo, y alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto—. El director está en una reunión ahora —explicó Megumi—, sé que va a tardar unos cuantos minutos en venir…

—¿Y qué hay con eso? —se impacientó el chino, al tiempo que miró el reloj en la pared y maldijo interiormente que ya hubiera perdido diez minutos de recreo y de almuerzo con Sakura.

—¿No quieres quedarte un rato más conmigo? —El cuerpo de él se tensó ante su tono meloso y notó que las mejillas se le estaban colorando intensamente—. Podríamos divertirnos un rato hasta que llegue el director…

Los ojos del color del cielo de Megumi se clavaron en los suyos y no supo si estaba más sorprendido o asustado. ¡Dios, si parecía que le iba a saltar encima en cualquier momento!

—Oye, creo que…

Ella lo acalló posando un dedo en sus labios y el rostro de él se volvió como la grana definitivamente. Notó que Yohoro había enredado los dedos de su otra mano en su corbata, quitándola fuera de la chaqueta, y que tenía el aliento de ella rozándole el cuello.

¡Tenía que salir de allí, y rápido!

—¿Qué dices, Shaoran? Kinomoto no tiene por qué enterarse…; yo no se lo voy a decir…

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, el chico se apartó de un salto y prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta.

—¡Lo siento, pero creo que te estás equivocando! —le gritó antes de salir disparado hacia el pasillo.

Megumi ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, enfurruñada. ¿No era chico o no era humano¿Nunca iba a ceder? Tenía que ser gay, porque eso no era normal. Que tuviera novia no significaba nada¿no? Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Lamentablemente, era una causa perdida… ¡Y vaya desperdicio!

Mientras tanto, en el patio, Shaoran respiraba agitadamente con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Había corrido desde el despacho del director hasta allá en segundos, y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Pero, diablos, necesitaba escapar de esa chica, que lo único que conseguía era ponerlo de los nervios. Gente demasiado "abierta"… no estaba hecha para relacionarse con él.

—¡Qué aspecto, Li!

Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca de puro susto al oír la voz de Kaoru a su izquierda. Tenía los nervios tan alterados que cualquier tontería parecía poder sobresaltarlo. El chico de pelo verde miró a su compañero con algo de sorpresa.

—Himura… —consiguió decir Shaoran cuando recuperó el aliento.

El aludido frunció el ceño por alguna cosa.

—Oye¿de dónde vienes? Tienes lápiz de labios en el cuello, y tu corbata…

Shaoran abrió los ojos más que antes al entender por dónde iban los pensamientos del chico.

—¡No sé lo que estás pensando, pero no se trata de eso! —Kaoru alzó una ceja—. Es que…, bueno, me encontré con la tal Megumi en la oficina del director y…

—¿Megumi Yohoro? —Shaoran asintió y Kaoru volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad—. Se te echó encima¿a que sí?

El otro se sonrojó y miró obstinadamente el suelo, a lo que Kaoru rió.

—Salí de allí en cuanto pude —refunfuñó el castaño.

—No lo dudo. Pero arréglate un poco¿quieres? Sakura no es demasiado avispada, pero Tomoyo sí, y apuesto a que te mataría si se imaginara algo extraño al ver eso.

Shaoran prefirió hacerle caso, pensando que Kaoru tenía, muy probablemente, razón en lo que decía. Se llevó una mano al cuello y borró los restos de pintura de labios que quedaron impregnados en su piel, y después se acomodó la corbata en su lugar correspondiente. Lo único que faltaba para hacer aquel día más horrible sería que Tomoyo lo ahorcara por creerlo infiel, desde luego.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Hey, Kaoru! —le llamó el hechicero inglés. El aludido se giró—. ¿Puedes pasarme esa caja con serpentinas de allá?

—Por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias. Por cierto —comentó en un tono de voz algo más bajo—¿has notado que Shaoran y Sakura no se han hablado en todo el día?

—Sí —admitió con preocupación—. Creí que hablarían apenas se encontraran, pero al parecer, nadie se ha disculpado por nada. ¿Tú crees que esto sea grave?

—Pues no sabría decirte. —Observó a Sakura siendo ayudada por Hikari y Tomoyo a colocar un enorme cartel lleno de corazones de papel rojo, y a Shaoran en otra esquina, que, pese a estar acomodando algunas cosas, no despegaba su vista de ella ni un segundo. Gracias a eso, ya se había pinchado bastantes veces los dedos al intentar colocar unas chinchetas en un panel—. Pero yo no me preocuparía tanto…, siempre me ha parecido que Shaoran tiene bastante mala suerte en estas cosas…, normalmente pierde las oportunidades una tras otra. Resulta gracioso en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero supongo que el pobre no debe de pasarlo muy bien —comentó riendo.

—Ya lo creo. Hummm… ¿y tú qué, aún no le has pedido a Tomoyo que sea tu pareja en el baile? —preguntó el de pelo verde, cambiando de tema.

—Pues —el inglés sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, pese a que nada en su rostro o su voz denotara el cambio— la verdad es que no. Supongo que no me he atrevido, lo más seguro es que tenga ya pareja y lo único que consiga con pedirle que vaya conmigo sea confundirla. Además, el baile es ya esta tarde…

—Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, amigo —bromeó el otro, dándole una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo—. Tú tienes la suerte de que la chica a la que quieres no está ya con otra persona…, algo que te da al menos una mínima posibilidad de que ella también quiera ser tu pareja. No muchos podemos decir lo mismo¿sabes? Si no aprovechas, acabaré enfadándome contigo por ser tan imbécil y dejar pasar una oportunidad así. ¿Qué puedes perder?

—La verdad, no lo sé… —El chico dudó al ver que Kaoru se había referido a él anteriormente, y vio que tenía una mirada algo triste—. Eres una persona muy noble¿sabes? Yo no sé si podría aguantar que…

—Claro que sí —le interrumpió el otro, sonriendo levemente—. Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, de modo que lo mejor es resignarme. Me conformo con que ella sea feliz junto a la persona que quiere, y sé que tú harías lo mismo de estar en mi lugar. No podré ocupar en su corazón el lugar que a mí me gustaría, pero estaré bien sabiendo que ella lo está. Siempre podré encontrar a alguien que me corresponda, de modo que sólo me queda esperar… Lo que me molesta es que tú desperdicies así tus oportunidades cuando otros no podemos hacer eso.

Eriol Hiiragizawa sonrió con algo de tristeza, y luego intercambió una mirada cómplice con Kaoru. Después de todo, puede que se armara de valor para pedirle a Tomoyo que fuera con él…

—Ten cuidado, Sakura, no te vayas a caer —se preocupó su amiga al ver que la chica se había trepado a una escalera para colocar algunos adornos. Como estaba demasiado alto, tenía que hacer unas cuantas peripecias en el aire para no caerse.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —la tranquilizó.

—Tomoyo¿dónde tengo que dejar esto? —consultó Hikari, que traía consigo una enorme caja llena de servilletas de diferentes colores.

—Pues en aquella mesa de allá —le indicó—. Ven, te ayudaré. Sakura¿puedes tú sola?

—Sí, tranquila. —Después de dirigir una última mirada a Tomoyo, continuó acomodando las guirnaldas. Una en rosa, otra verde, otra azul…

—¿Sabías que, en la antigüedad, en los rituales mágicos de China se utilizaban enormes amuletos que podían alcanzar la longitud de los altos edificios de hoy en día? —Al oír la voz de Yamazaki unos metros más atrás, la chica se giró. El chico estaba contando una de sus increíbles historias a Shaoran, quien no acababa de dar crédito a la narración—. Normalmente, los extendían sobre el suelo y comenzaban a leerlos. El ritual, por lo largo del hechizo, duraba a veces días enteros…

—Pues yo nunca antes he oído hablar de algo así —replicó Li, mirándole con una ceja alzada. Yamazaki amplió su sonrisa y empezó a reír.

—Vaya, será mejor que no hable de China o no conseguiré que me creas…

Shaoran sonrió ligeramente y siguió acomodando los vasos y pancartas. Sakura, que le miraba y a la vez continuaba pegando los adornos en la pared, se sorprendió un poco al verle sonreír. Definitivamente, se había vuelto bastante más abierto con los demás y no sólo con ella. Eso era algo de lo que podía enorgullecerse…

De pronto, Shaoran se sintió observado y volteó la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada de ella. Al ver que había sido descubierta, la Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente e intentó girarse lo más rápido que pudo. A causa de los nervios, trastabilló y su pie resbaló en uno de los escalones.

—¡¡¡Sakura!!! —Se oyó gritar a Tomoyo.

Antes de que pudiera sujetarse, sintió que caía desde lo alto de la escalera. Cerró instintivamente los ojos, esperando chocar contra el suelo, pero tal cosa nunca llegó a ocurrir.

—¡Buena atrapada! —escuchó decir a Yamazaki.

—¡Serías bueno jugando al béisbol, Li! —aseguró otro.

¿Li…? Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sólo para encontrarse a escasos centímetros del suelo. El chino estaba, a su vez, tendido en el piso cuan largo era, con la cara casi tocando el suelo y un montón de gotas resbalando por su cabeza. Efectivamente, había conseguido atraparla en pleno vuelo, justo a tiempo. Shaoran respiraba agitadamente: la carrera para alcanzarla lo había dejado más que exhausto, y esforzarse por mantenerla prácticamente en el aire no le ayudaba a relajarse en lo más mínimo. Sakura entendió su mirada de súplica como petición para que se bajara, y así lo hizo.

—¡L-lo siento! —se disculpó, completamente roja. Que todo el mundo se hubiera volteado a mirarles no contribuía a que el color descendiera un ápice—. ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió tímidamente.

—Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú?

—¡Sakura, Dios mío¡¿Te has hecho daño?!

Tomoyo y Hikari habían llegado corriendo tan rápido como su cuerpo se los permitió. Al instante, ambas se hincaron a su lado y se cercioraron de que la chica no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada —les aseguró—; Shaoran ha…

—Sí, ya lo he visto —le sonrió la otra—. Buena jugada, Shaoran.

—Muchas gracias…

El chico no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera a un ritmo desenfrenado a las mejillas. Pese a estar enfadada, pensó, Sakura le había regalado igualmente una de sus preciosas sonrisas que acababan siempre por destrozarle los nervios y hacer que se comportara como un tonto. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la mitad de la gente que había allí —que no eran pocos— seguía observándoles como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, algo que provocó que se avergonzara todavía más.

—N-no ha sido nada —dijo atropelladamente, mientras se ponía de pie. Al cabo de unos segundos, ya había avanzado hasta la otra punta del gran salón, maldiciendo su timidez e intentando por todos los medios posibles olvidar lo ocurrido.

Y Sakura volvió a sonreír casi sin querer.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Vaya, Chiharu, ese vestido es precioso! —se asombró Rika al ver el traje naranja de su amiga. La chica se sonrojó vivamente y agachó la mirada.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto —secundó Tomoyo—. Estás preciosa.

—Pues es gracias a ti, eres una maquilladora excelente, Tomoyo. —Se miró en el espejo por enésima vez y sonrió—. ¿Vosotras creéis… que a Takashi le gustará?

Las demás sonrieron. Estaba espléndida, y no dudaban de que, pese al carácter jocoso del novio de su amiga y las posibles bromas que haría, se quedaría con la mandíbula desencajada al verla.

—Naturalmente que le gustará. Estás radiante.

—¿Y Sakura? —De pronto, recordó que no la veía desde hacía un buen rato.

—Aún debe de estar preparándose. —Tomoyo dirigió una mirada a la puerta, que seguía cerrada—. Sakura¿te falta mucho?

—No, enseguida salgo. Es que no consigo abrochar el vestido —habló la chica desde detrás de la puerta.

—Espera, te ayudaré.

Al poco tiempo de entrar, Tomoyo volvió a salir, esta vez junto con Sakura. El verde lima del vestido hacía perfecto juego con sus ojos, al tiempo que resaltaba su delicada figura en las partes más entalladas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, algo acalorada—. ¿Cómo me queda?

—Te queda fantástico. No cabe duda de que eres una gran diseñadora, Tomoyo. —Naoko le sonrió y la otra correspondió a su gesto de la misma manera—. Nos has ayudado bastante a todas, gracias por tomarte la molestia…

—No es nada. A mí me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas.

—¿Tienes pensado estudiar algo que tenga que ver con el mundo de la moda? —consultó Hikari, que luchaba por abrocharse la pequeña y brillante hebilla dorada de su zapato.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. —Sakura sonrió al notar que su amiga comenzaba a peinarla y acomodar su cabello de forma un tanto rebuscada—. Es probable…, aunque hay algo que no me agrada demasiado si estudio una carrera relacionada con la moda, y es que las mejores escuelas están en Francia, y no me gustaría tener que irme de aquí…

—Ya veo. Supongo que es una elección difícil —argumentó Chiharu. Al ver que Daidouji había dejado de sonreír por un momento, lamentó el que hubiera surgido el tema. Se notaba que no era algo que a la chica le resultara fácil de tratar—. Pero tranquila, ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Lo importante es que, de momento, hagas lo que te gusta.

—Igualmente, espero que no desperdicies nunca una oportunidad así. Tienes mucho talento. —Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco por el semblante reflexivo que había adquirido Sakura al decir aquellas palabras. No cabía duda de que su carácter había cambiado bastante con el transcurso de los años…, bueno, en algunas cosas al menos. La madurez que demostraba en algunos momentos entre ellas.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Cuando la chica acabó de peinar y maquillarla, Sakura pudo admirar el precioso peinado que lucía. Su cabello dorado se recogía en un simple rodete, y lo demás caía suelto y algo rizado en las puntas. Un pequeño broche con una piedra en el mismo tono de verde que el vestido y la sombra que adornaba sus ojos le daba el toque final. Sus labios estaban pintados con un tenue brillo en color cereza, y a sus mejillas no les hacía falta color en absoluto.

—¡Estás monísima! —se maravilló su amiga, con estrellitas en los ojos—. ¡Prométeme que me dejarás que te filme un ratito durante el baile, por favor!...

—De acuerdo —aceptó la otra, con gotas de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

Luego de un rato, la música comenzó a sonar en el salón. Las jóvenes, que estaban todavía en los baños del gimnasio preparando su indumentaria, se entusiasmaron al instante.

—Parece que la fiesta ya ha comenzado —comentó Chiharu—¿nos vamos ya?

Las demás asintieron, y una tras otra fueron saliendo por la puerta. Subieron las escaleras que les conducirían al salón de actos bajo la atenta mirada de varios de los estudiantes que estaban allí y que habían quedado totalmente encantados con el aspecto de las chicas: Tomoyo, vestida de azul marino, Chiharu y su vestido de naranja, Naoko y Rika en turquesa y rojo respectivamente, Hikari de blanco y Sakura de verde. La gran mayoría de ellas bajaron la mirada algo cohibidas por la repentina atención del público masculino, y prácticamente no despegaron sus ojos del suelo hasta que les dejaron atrás.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esto —se quejó Naoko, y las demás rieron ante su comentario.

A mitad de camino, Hikari decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse a esperar a Kaoru a que terminara de charlar con uno de sus amigos del equipo de fútbol, así que siguieron avanzando ya sin ella, con la esperanza de que volverían a encontrarla más adelante y esta vez bailando.

Las luces del baile las encandilaron en un primer momento, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la diferencia de luz y oscuridad entre el pasillo y el salón. Todo estaba perfectamente iluminado, tanto que hasta parecía de día, y era algo de esperarse: por norma general, no sería demasiado recomendable dejar a un grupo de adolescentes entre rincones oscuros y demasiados escondrijos, mucho más libres para hacer lo que les viniera en gana gracias a la falta de luz.

—Buenas tardes —saludó un muchacho de cabello castaño claro a las chicas, para luego dirigirse a Naoko en un tono algo más personal—, no sé si te acordarás de mí, Yanahisawa, pero trabajo contigo en el periódico y nos hemos cruzado alguna que otra vez…

—Por supuesto —se alegró—, eres el encargado de la sección de poesía¿no es así?

—Veo que me recuerdas. —Las demás comprendieron, por la especial atención que el chico le dirigía a su amiga y por la alegría de ésta, que la conversación dejaba de ser de su incumbencia, de modo que se despidieron durante un momento con la excusa de que irían a tomar algo, y la dejaron sola con el muchacho, quien no tardó en sacarla a bailar.

—Vaya, se la ve muy feliz —comentó Rika, que se sonrojó al instante al divisar al profesor Terada mirándola desde la otra punta del salón. Dada la situación, lo mejor sería que ella se acercara—. Bueno…, esto, yo luego vuelvo¿sí?

—Descuida, ve tranquila…

—¡Vaya, qué guapa estás, Chiharu! Seguro que ahora que has descubierto lo que es el maquillaje, ya no querrás andar conmigo —sonó la voz de Yamazaki a sus espaldas. La chica le dio un tortazo y él sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Takashi! —Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín de disgusto—. ¿No podías decir otra cosa en vez de eso?

—Pero mujer¿no ves que lo dice de cariño? —rió Tomoyo.

—¿Estás bien, Yamazaki? —se preocupó Sakura al ver que el chico se masajeaba la cabeza en el lugar donde recibió el coscorrón.

—Ah, no es nada. Ya estoy acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de mi novia… De hecho, en la antigüedad ya os he contado que…

—Sí, sí, ya conocemos el cuento del Gran Gato y la olla de oro —le cortó la chica, para luego arrastrarle hasta la pista de baile ante las miradas de Tomoyo y la Card Master, que observaban la escena divertidas.

—Bueno, al parecer sólo quedamos nosotras —dijo con calma Tomoyo. Sakura le miró.

—Es cierto… —afirmó con tono ausente.

—Te noto triste…, ocurrió algo ayer que no me has contado¿no es así? He notado que no has hablado con Li durante toda la mañana, salvo cuando te caíste, y fueron tres escasas palabras. Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

—Si no lo dudo —aseguró ella—. Lo que sucede es que tampoco quiero aburrirte con el tema, después de todo, es algo que tenemos que solucionar nosotros…

—A mí no me molesta; todo lo contrario. Si hay algo que quieras contarme, me encantaría oírlo.

—¿De verdad que quieres? Te va a parecer una tontería —se avergonzó.

—Si fuera una tontería, tú no estarías triste y ahora estarías bailando con él… —le sonrió.

Ella dio un largo y silencioso suspiro.

—Ayer nos atacó un demonio, y uno de los más fuertes hasta el momento, además. Todos estábamos allí, incluso Eriol, aunque él no luchó hasta que me distraje y el demonio consiguió golpearme. Me dejó inconsciente durante lo que yo creo fue largo rato, y cuando desperté, por más que insistí por volver a luchar y ayudar a Kaoru y Eriol a derrotarle, Shaoran no quería dejarme ir.

Tomoyo sonrió con candidez. Veía que el rostro de su amiga se había ensombrecido al contar aquello, pero no podía evitar que le hiciera gracia: de momento y pese a la expresión de Sakura que denotaba dolor, no podía encontrar eso que la entristecía. ¿Cuál era el problema de que el chico evitara que fuera a luchar, cuando su vida había estado en peligro? Era normal, él siempre se había preocupado mucho por su bienestar, la protegía por encima de su propia vida, y no dudaba de que esta vez se tratara de lo mismo.

Entonces¿qué era lo que se le hacía extraño?

—Aquello me hizo pensar que Shaoran no tiene la suficiente confianza en mí como para dejarme ir a luchar…, supongo que no cree que mi poder baste como para enfrentarme a esto… —terminó con tristeza. La pelinegra amplió su sonrisa. Así que eso era.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Sakurita?

—Bueno…

—Si te soy sincera, no creo que ésa sea la razón. —La otra la miró sorprendida.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que lo hizo?

—Bueno, no estaría bien que yo te dijera lo que pienso. Tienes que hablar con él, es el único que sabe la razón exacta por la cual no te permitió luchar…

—Señoritas, qué alegría verles —intervino la reencarnación de Clow al llegar. Shaoran venía tras él, con el rostro oculto gracias a los mechones de pelo marrón que caían sobre sus ojos y mirando tercamente el suelo. Su amigo de ojos azules le dirigió una mirada astuta, para luego volverse a las dos muchachitas—. Vaya, Sakura¿todavía nadie te ha sacado a bailar? —consultó con retintín. Tomoyo aguantó la risa.

—Hoe…, p-pues no… —admitió sudando frío.

—Pues es extraño, yo creí que muchos chicos te acosarían a peticiones al ver lo guapa que estás¿no era eso lo que solía pasar? —A cada palabra de Eriol, Tomoyo pudo observar que la vena de rabia que le estaba surgiendo Shaoran en la cabeza iba aumentando. Aún así, todavía era demasiado obstinado…, habría que darle otro empujoncito.

—Pues sí —agregó la prima de la Card Master, satisfecha con la situación—. Antes, los chicos prácticamente se lanzaban sobre ella, y la pobre tenía que cambiar de pareja de baile cada dos por tres. Es curioso que ahora no pase…, es como si le tuvieran miedo a algo… ¡Ni siquiera le dejan todas esas cartas en el casillero, como en los cursos pasados!

—Bueno, pues no sé a qué podrán tenerle tanto miedo, y hay que ser bastante tonto como para no sentirse tentado a sacarte a bailar, así que… ¿me concedes esta pieza, Sakura?

Sakura dudó por un momento. ¿Era Eriol quien quería sacarla a bailar? No le molestaba, por supuesto, eran amigos, pero lo que le extrañó fue que no bailase con Tomoyo. La miró a ella, preocupada, antes de aceptar. Al ver que su amiga asintió con una sonrisa, dio el sí y se fueron andando hacia la pista.

Tomoyo vio a su compañero y a punto estuvo de reír, pero prefirió no hacerlo, pues seguramente lo tomaría a mal. A juzgar por su expresión, lo último que el chino habría pensado que ocurriría luego de esa tortura verbal era que Eriol se llevara a bailar a su novia. Se había quedado paralizado.

—Hum…, bueno, parece que sólo quedamos nosotros —comentó Tomoyo, rodando los ojos. Shaoran la miró y se dio cuenta de que en su boca bailoteaba esa sonrisita burlona que le ponía de los nervios. Si no se equivocaba, lo que Daidouji pretendía era nada más y nada menos que bailara con ella. Suspiró resignado y le ofreció su brazo, que la chica aceptó encantada.

Unos metros más allá, la pareja era observada por Eriol y Sakura, que sonreían confiados o mostraban una expresión de puro desconcierto, respectivamente. El chico fue el primero en comentar algo, ya que vio que su amiga entendía poco y nada.

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero es que no podía dejarte allí con todo lo que te has preparado…, y me temo que mi amigo es aún un tanto tímido para este tipo de cosas, de modo que he pensado en darle un empujón, ya sabes. Seguro que se pone las pilas ahora que te ve bailando conmigo¿no crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No sé, Eriol. —Ella parecía preocupada—. No digo que no sea tímido, pero creo que esto es por algo más…

—¿Te refieres a lo de ayer?

—Supongo que piensa que estoy muy enfadada por lo que ocurrió…, porque me pasé bastante ayer, y aunque me doliera lo que hizo, no justificaba el portarme así.

—¿Y por qué no vas a hablar con él y le dices exactamente lo que me estás diciendo a mí? —Le dio una vuelta.

—Es que…, no sé…, yo…

—Vaya, no me digas que eres tan orgullosa como él. Ni que os parecierais muchísimo —comentó con evidente sarcasmo, a lo que la chica esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Pero aun así le quieres¿estoy en lo cierto?

El comentario hizo que se sonrojara con fuerza.

—Claro que sí —dijo finalmente, con no pocos nervios.

—Pues entonces ya verás como todo se arregla, tarde o temprano. El orgullo no es más fuerte que eso.

—Muchas gracias, Eriol —susurró abrazándose a él con delicadeza. No era lo mismo, por supuesto, que cuando se abrazaba a Shaoran y sentía aquella aura de protección por parte de él, pero sí era el hombro de Eriol el hombro de un amigo, un buen amigo.

Al sentir que el cuello de su camisa se humedecía un poco, el mago inglés sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo. Sabía que le encantaría estar bailando con Tomoyo, pero era Sakura quien necesitaba ayuda ahora. El problema no era que la chica y Shaoran no se quisieran, sino que ambos eran lo suficientemente orgullosos y a la vez tímidos como para hacer que la reconciliación se tardara un tanto. Bueno, habría que saber esperar…

Shaoran desvió la mirada en el momento en que vio que Eriol la abrazaba. Sintió tal rabia que bastante le costó el no ir allí y dar toda esta tontería por terminada, llevarse a Sakura del baile con él, pedirle perdón mil veces y decirle cuánto la quería y necesitaba a su lado. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Tomoyo, pese a que sabía perfectamente el porqué del enojo del chico—. Shaoran, no estarás celoso¿no es cierto?

No hubo respuesta.

—No seas tonto, sabes que Eriol no haría…

—Lo que haga él me trae sin cuidado —le cortó—. Es Sakura quien se ha sonrojado y se abrazó a él como si…

La chica no pudo aguantar por más tiempo las ganas de reír, y el chino la miró entre desconcertado y enfadado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—, pero sabes que todo esto me hace mucha gracia.

—Eres igual que Hiiragizawa. —Ella se sonrojó con fuerza ante el comentario, pero decidió obviarlo.

—Es que no es para menos. Si tanto te molesta que estén juntos¿por qué no vas y arreglas las cosas de una vez?

—Está enfadada conmigo. No sabría ni cómo hablarle.

—Pues si está enfadada, discúlpate y ya está…

—Además¿por qué habría de disculparme? —rezongó—. Yo no hice nada, fue ella quien interpretó mal las cosas.

—¿La quieres de verdad? —Shaoran se sorprendió ante la pregunta. No se esperaba que Tomoyo fuera tan directa, cuando siempre optaba por sarcasmos y cosas similares. Suspiró.

—Sí. Naturalmente que la quiero, lo sabes perfectamente…

—Pues no soy yo quien tiene que estar completamente segura de ello, sino Sakura y tú. Si la quieres de verdad, entonces no importa quién se ha equivocado; lo importante es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. ¿O acaso te gustaría seguir siempre así, sin que ninguno de los dos dé el primer paso? El orgullo tiene que quedar atrás en este tipo de cosas, sino, no hay manera de que aprendas a convivir con otra persona y los errores que pueda cometer, así como la otra persona también aprenderá con tu actitud que hay que saber perdonar y entender, aunque tengas toda la razón del mundo…, tú también te equivocarás, si no lo has hecho ya, como todo el mundo.

—Lo sé.

—Pues entonces, hazlo. No esperes más y arregla las cosas.

Cuando la canción dejó de sonar y dio paso a otra, una mirada cómplice entre Eriol y Tomoyo bastó para entender cuál era el plan. La intensidad de las luces bajó considerablemente y las parejas se arrimaron todavía más. Una canción lenta…

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte**  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow **  
Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo  
_

Con disimulo, se fueron acercando hasta quedar frente a frente, y en un segundo ambos se soltaron de sus parejas para ponerse a bailar juntos ellos dos. Los dos restantes les miraron confundidos durante unos segundos. ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo?

—Huh…

—Hoe…

En el momento en que mirada esmeralda y ámbar se cruzaron, los dos se pusieron como tomates. Era obvio que Eriol y Tomoyo no iban a dejar el tema tan fácilmente, al menos no hasta ver que las cosas volvían a ser como antes. Ahora comprendían que los habían dejado solos en medio del salón, con una única opción de pareja.

La situación era algo complicada.

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
**Tu estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
**And I don't want to go home right now **  
Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora  
_

"_¿La quieres de verdad?"_

La voz de Tomoyo retumbó en su cabeza momentos antes de tomar la decisión de ofrecerle el brazo a Sakura. Si quería recuperar lo perdido, no podía quedarse quieto y esperar a que toda oportunidad acabara por marcharse.

Sakura dudó por unos instantes. No sabía si obedecer a su orgullo o dejar de luchar contra lo que quería hacer.

"_Pero aún así, le quieres¿estoy en lo cierto?"_

Por supuesto que estaba en lo cierto. ¿Qué era más importante en una situación como aquella? Luego de titubear en su interior durante algunos segundos, finalmente se decidió a tomar el brazo que se le ofrecía. No podía ser tan tonta como para perder la oportunidad de que las cosas se arreglaran de una vez.

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
**Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento _

_**And all I can breathe is your life  
**Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida _

_**Cuz sooner or later it's over  
**Porque más tarde o más temprano se terminará_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**  
Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche  
_

El declive en las notas indicaba que se acercaba el estribillo, y finalmente la pareja se abrazó. Sakura cerró los ojos y posó la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Ojalá pudiera estar así por siempre, sin nada ni nadie más. Ellos y una canción, y todas aquellas sensaciones que eso despertaba en su pecho.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
**Porque no creo que ellos entiendan _

_**When everything's made to be broken  
**Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto _

_**I just want you to know who I am **  
Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy  
_

Él recostó su cabeza en la cabeza de ella y también cerró los ojos. Hasta que no la volvió a tener tan cerca, no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos esa sensación. La apretó más contra sí, y le pareció que Sakura sonreía.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
**Y tu no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no vienen _

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies  
**O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras  
**When everything feels like the movies  
**Cuando todo se siente como en las películas _

_**Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive **  
Sí, tú sangras para saber que estás viva_

—Sakura, yo…

—Shhhh —le silenció ella con suavidad—. No digas nada…

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
**Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
**When everything's made to be broken  
**Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto_

_**I just want you to know who I am**  
Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy_

Entre ambos volvió a reinar el silencio; un silencio cómodo y acogedor, que les invitaba a permanecer así por siempre. La canción les regaló entonces sus últimas estrofas.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
**Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
**When everything's made to be broken  
**Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
**I just want you to know who I am**_

_Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy_

_**I just want you to know who I am **_

_Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy**  
I just want you to know who I am **_

_Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy_

_**I just want you to know who I am** _

_Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy_

El sonido de los instrumentos musicales se fue apagando hasta que comenzó otra canción, algo más animada que la anterior. Al encenderse las luces, todo el mundo se vio un poco aturdido: sus ojos se habían acostumbrado demasiado a la oscuridad.

Sakura parpadeó intentando adaptar sus orbes verdes a la nueva luminosidad del ambiente, pero antes de que acabara se vio arrastrada entre la multitud hacia el jardín. Al traspasar la puerta, la cantidad de luz del exterior fue la ideal. Respiró y se alegró profundamente de tomar aire fresco: el ambiente estaba demasiado cálido en el salón, y la brisa que soplaba, aunque un poco fría de más, le resultó encantadora.

Súbitamente, notó que la mano de Shaoran seguía sujetando la suya, y que el chico no se había girado todavía.

Luego de un rato de silencio y debate interior, él se dio la vuelta y la miró. Parecía compungido.

—Lo siento —dijo, finalmente, con timidez. El brillo de sus ojos marrones temblaba ligeramente, al igual que sus labios, que parecía intentar mantener sellados en un impulso por medir sus palabras—. Siento mucho haberte dicho eso…, quiero que sepas que yo no menosprecio tu poder en absoluto.

—Creo que soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpas —refutó ella—. No tenía porqué reaccionar así, pero es que en ese momento me dolió tanto que yo…, que yo…

Su explicación fue cálidamente acallada con un beso. En el momento en que abrió los ojos y se separaron para tomar aire, Shaoran fue nuevamente el primero en hablar.

—Entiendo que interpretaras lo que hice de esa forma, pero te aseguro que está muy lejos de la verdad. —La abrazó—. Sé perfectamente que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que yo puedo ser. —Ella iba a decir algo, él le indicó silencio—. No es que no confíe en ti, Sakura, pero es que con todo lo que está ocurriendo y lo extraño de la situación, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Cuando vi que aquella cosa te hirió y hasta dejó inconsciente, me prohibí a mí mismo volver a exponerte a lo que quiera que se esté enfrentando a nosotros. Me ha entrado mucho miedo de perderte…

—Shaoran… —los ojos verdes de la japonesa soltaron alguna que otra lágrima.

—No, no llores —rogó, secando sus lágrimas—. No me gusta verte llorar, y menos si es por mi culpa.

—Sabes que siempre he sido muy llorona. —Rió un poco.

—Pues ya podrías dejar de serlo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

La risita de Sakura se hizo más sonora cuando él comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez, luego de haber recostado la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. El suave aliento de Shaoran contra su cuello, sumado a que movía sus labios para rezar sus disculpas consiguió, además de hacerla sonrojar, causarle cosquillas. Ella se separó de él con suavidad y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarla. Le agradó la sensación del calor de las mejillas de Shaoran aumentando bajo sus dedos; se había puesto más que rojo cuando le acercó más hacia sí.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, ha sido mi culpa —casi le susurró—. Yo fui quien te interpretó mal…

—No —la interrumpió—, fue mía por ser tan terco y no dejar que fueras a luchar. Debí hacerte caso y confiar más en que lo lograrías…

—No…

—Sí.

—¡Que no!

—¿Empate? —le propuso él. Sakura pareció reflexionar durante breves instantes.

—Está bien.

—Entonces, digamos que nos perdonamos mutuamente y se acabó. —La muchacha no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreírle como sólo ella sabía, de forma encantadora y sincera. Aquel gesto le hizo reflexionar acerca de lo mucho que había echado de menos ver su sonrisa auténtica, algo de lo que se había visto privado durante todo un largo día. Entonces divisó el rosal que había junto a ellos, arrancó con cuidado una flor roja y se la dio a la chica. La flor que había comprado para ella ese día no se la pudo dar, de modo que tendría que valerse de esa oportunidad—. El día se me ha hecho eterno.

—A mí también. —Tomó la rosa roja con mucho cuidado—. Pero ya no importa eso…

—Feliz San Valentín, Sakura.

Era cierto, aún no se lo había dicho.

—Feliz San Valentín, Shaoran…

Sus labios apenas y se habían rozado cuando notaron una poderosísima presencia en el lugar. Entonces, se separaron como tocados por un rayo. La figura de Kaho Mitsuki se dejó ver entre el paisaje oscuro.

—Ah, estabais aquí —les sonrió—. ¿Por qué no estáis en la fiesta?

Ninguno de los dos supo qué contestar, y ambos sintieron la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas ante la atenta mirada de la mujer pelirroja.

—Será mejor que entremos todos. Dentro de poco el baile habrá terminado…, además de que seguramente os alegrará ver que dos personas muy importantes para los dos están disfrutando del momento también. ¿Nos vamos?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas. ¿Dos personas muy importantes para ellos? Había las suficientes como para ser algo desconcertante, si bien en concreto sí que había un asunto que…

La profesora comenzó a andar, seguida de cerca por los adolescentes. Al entrar, se encontraron en un primer plano a unos muy concentrados en el baile Tomoyo y Eriol.

Sakura sonrió cálidamente al ver lo feliz que parecía su amiga. La verdad es que se había molestado tanto en ayudarla a ella y a su novio que no pudo disfrutar tanto como de seguro le habría gustado de bailar con la reencarnación de Clow.

—Se los ve muy felices —comentó la Card Master, agarrándose del brazo de Shaoran.

El chico pareció pensar su respuesta durante un momento.

—La verdad es que han tenido suerte. —La japonesa le miró sin entender y él prosiguió—. Hiiragizawa no se atrevía a invitarla al baile. —Ella asintió—. Gracias a esa manía de querer emparejarnos a nosotros, han acabado bailando juntos de todas maneras y por "casualidad".

—¿Será verdad que no existen las casualidades? —rió ella.

—¿Con esos dos? Por supuesto que no.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Mmmm… ya sé que habría quedado mejor hacer coincidir este capítulo con San Valentín (¡ya queda menos para el 14 de febrero, qué ilusión, qué ilusión, qué ilusiónnnn!), pero no quería que me mataran por hacerlos esperar casi un mes entero. Mucho azúcar¿verdad? Uf, cada día me siento más pervertida, comparando este tipo de capitulitos (que tienen un año o menos…) y las cosas que escribo ahora. Igual lo importante es que les haya gustado a ustedes… Y si no les gusta, me suicido y ya xD. Nah, soy demasiado pesada para eso. En fin, tanto fans del S+S como del E+T, espero que haya sido de su agrado… ¡no se quejarán, que tuvieron bastante de las parejitas, eh! Sin más, mejor paso a los reviews…**

**Lohengrin NightWalker**: Hi, dear! Ya ves, lo de los amigos es cierto, aunque más gracioso sería todavía si se presentaran como amigos _de la infancia_. Mi hermana y yo tenemos muchas teorías al respecto, y todas encaminadas a lo mismo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, y que además me tiraras flores (risas). Los buenos nunca suelen estar listos para el ataque de los malos, otra de las leyes de la naturaleza, así que a ver qué hacen con lo que se les viene encima, aunque ya no quede mucho (snif, snif). Te agradezco el comentario, y para que veas que soy buena no voy a hablar sobre muñequitos ni doctores con nombres de inmobiliario. Besos y abrazos de _oso_!

**LMUndine**: Qué bueno que estés conforme con la escena, y aunque no hayan sido completamente sinceros el uno con el otro con respecto a algunas cosas… ¡al menos son _amigos_ de nuevo! xD. También hubo E+T en este capítulo, así que espero que te haya gustado. Saludos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Hola! Jaja, lo de Hikari supongo que fue un error mío, pero quizá yo tampoco tenía ganas de colgarla del cuello de Shaoran y no la puse para no arruinar la escenita del S+S de después… ¡o serían tres en la nieve! xD. Ya sé la parte de Tsubasa que decís, y también me parece muy linda… aunque se me haga raro que Touya confíe en Shaoran xD. Y en cuanto a lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, la verdad es que siempre me parecieron tan controlados o serenos que se me hizo divertido sacarlos un poco de sus casillas y desesperarlos con cosas que no siempre pueden remediar… y claro, que Sakura y Shaoran aprovechen para vengarse de lo que ellos les hicieron xD. Un novio como Shaoran? Pues… no voy a decir nada porque creo que pondría mi vida en peligro xD. Sí, Hikari y Kaoru harían buena pareja… de no ser porque ella parece apuntar hacia otros "horizontes" xD, además de que no sabemos (bueno, yo sí, pero como si no) qué pasa con ella y si no representa un peligro para el grupito…, pero ya se verá. Bueno, a ver si nos encontramos en el msn un día de estos, que lo estoy esperando. Muchos besos y gracias por tu review, como siempre.

**Lady Seika Lerki**: Konnichiwa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, y también es bueno saber que hay más gente que puede estar siguiendo la historia y que no deja review al principio pero al menos lo hace después y así sé que existen xD. Ya ves, Eriol y Tomoyo están en una situación delicada; a los dos les pasa lo mismo pero ninguno quiere dar el primer paso… de momento. Igual y si sabés esperar te encontrás con que pasa "algo" más entre ellos uno de estos días…, pero quién sabe. Por ahí me cargo a alguno de los dos y no pasa nada xD. Hikari parte de Sakura? Interesante, interesante teoría. De momento, sos la primera que dijo algo así. Y yo, por supuesto, no voy a aclarar nada sobre nada xD. Pero me gusta que se armen batallitas mentales y quieran saber qué pasa y quién es quién, desde luego. Y en cuanto al episodio de los admiradores… bueno ¿qué esperaban? Shaoran no podría comportarse de otra manera, era así desde los diez años! Un encanto de chico celoso, sí señor. En fin, que gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este chapter, que también tuvo E+T. Ya me comentarás. Un saludo!

**Basileia**: Me alegro un montón de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado! Eriol y Tomoyo quedaron como amigos provisionales, sí, y sólo nos queda esperar que se pongan las pilas y que uno de los dos arriesgue y dé el primer paso para que las cosas cambien. Deberían hacerlo, no? Jejeje, y no creo que a Sakura y a Shaoran les haya molestado demasiado ayudarlos, de hecho, creo que están disfrutando la venganza en silencio xD. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, y crucemos los dedos para ver qué pasa con _los mejores amigos del mundo_ xD. Un besote y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Lady Fiorella**: Hola! Gracias por el doble review, es complicado contestar a dos capis seguidos. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capis, la verdad es que estuvieron llenos de azúcar xD. Ando cortísima de tiempo y me temo que no puedo contestarte punto por punto, pero igual sabés que tomo muy en cuenta las opiniones de los lectores n.n Ya veremos qué pasa con Eriol y Tomoyo, que andan como pelotas de ping pong... Ya me comentarás qué te pareció esta entrega, muy San Valentiniana. Besos y mil gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia.


	16. Conociendo a la familia

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Todo propiedad de CLAMP…, salvo la trama, que es mía.**

**Capítulo 16: "Conociendo a la familia"**

—¿Hace mucho que esperas?

La voz de Eriol la despabiló al instante, haciendo que se girara con rapidez para descubrir al chico que, efectivamente, estaba de pie tras ella. Tomoyo sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y algo de calor le llenaba las mejillas, pese al frío viento cortante que pocos segundos atrás la estaba haciendo tiritar como loca, pero que ahora semejaba haber desaparecido repentinamente.

—No demasiado, en realidad —mintió—. A mí también se me hizo un poco tarde.

Lo cierto era que se había pasado un rato de pie en la entrada del instituto Seijô para poder volver a casa acompañada de Eriol. A su madre le había extrañado mucho en un principio que se negara bastantes más veces a ir en limusina, como siempre, pero su hija siempre se las arreglaba para contar con su permiso…

Después de todo, valía la pena, porque el camino era largo y la compañía excelente.

Miró al inglés mientras éste acomodaba algunas hojas pentagramadas en su portafolios, y reconoció la canción que él estaba ensayando para el piano y la cual habían ensayado juntos en alguna ocasión. Eriol no parecía darse cuenta de la forma en que ella estudiaba sus gestos, después de todo, así que lo hizo libremente hasta que él volvió a mirarla y, con una sonrisa, le habló:

—Siento que te hayas quedado aquí tanto tiempo. —Tomoyo se sorprendió—. Te vi aquí hace como quince minutos, cuando estaba llegando, pero la profesora Midori me pidió como favor que la ayudara con… ¿Tomoyo?

Ella volvió a reaccionar, espantando las ideas de su mente acerca de lo joven y guapa que era esa profesora suplente y el hecho de que fuera alrededor de la quinta vez que reclamaba la presencia de Eriol para alguna cosa, aun cuando él no cursara plástica.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con serenidad fingida—, estaba pensando en… otra cosa.

—¿Estás preocupada por algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza, a lo que él pareció relajarse.

—Pensaba en que no he visto salir a Sakura todavía —mintió—. ¿No sabes dónde está?

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y con su sonrisa pasota de siempre.

—Ni idea.

Tomoyo comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones entonces, buscando a su amiga con la mirada, y Eriol aprovechó aquello para observarla a ella. Hoy no llevaba el pelo suelto, como siempre, sino que se había hecho una gruesa trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro y caía contra la parte delantera del abrigo reglamentario del instituto. La luz perfilaba su silueta e hizo brillar intensamente sus ojos violáceos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en un silencio extraño pero bastante significativo… para cualquiera ajeno.

Eriol recordaba haber hablado con Kaoru sobre eso en bastantes ocasiones, y su amigo siempre acababa diciéndole lo mismo: que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hablarle a ella sobre lo que sentía y que no podía perderse la oportunidad de avanzar, además de que podría ganar mucho más de lo que podría perder.

Y ahora, a la salida del instituto, prácticamente solos frente a la puerta y con un largo camino a la casa de Tomoyo, parecía un buen momento para que el silencio dejara paso a las confesiones…

Sentía los latidos de su corazón martillarle el pecho y los oídos con furia, pero sonrió pensando que seguramente su rostro no denotaba nada de su tormento interno, de su lucha consigo mismo. La imagen de Tomoyo, serena, frente a él, hacía que se tambalearan sus sentidos y las piernas le fallaran por momentos… Y que las palabras quisieran salir.

—Tomoyo…

Ella lo miró atentamente, sin dejar de sonreír con aplomo.

—¿Sí?

Por su parte, Daidouji estaba completamente desconcertada luego de haber visto el temblor en los ojos azules de Eriol. Ciertamente era complicado saber si le ocurría alguna cosa, pero ella lo conocía bien y notaba que algo parecía estarlo preocupando. ¿Qué sería? Se obligó a dejar su confesión para otro momento, porque, aunque se le había ocurrido que aquel hubiera podido ser el tiempo adecuado, le pareció más importante cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando al chico frente a ella.

Al fin y al cabo, antes que nada, eran mejores amigos… Y para aquello habría más ocasiones.

Toda una vida de… ocasiones desperdiciadas, pero en fin.

—Tengo que decirte algo —empezó él, sintiendo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que mañana no podría ser y que debía soltarlo todo antes de morir de frustración; y es que había cosas que no le gustaba ocultar, por extraño que pudiera parecer—. Es… muy importante.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó la chica, aún más curiosa que antes.

—Mira, Tomoyo, es que…

El ruido molesto de una moto hizo que Hiiragizawa perdiera completamente el hilo de sus pensamientos y se girara, desesperado, para buscar al responsable. Tomoyo pareció despertar de su letargo también, y se asombró al ver a Shaoran sonriendo socarronamente desde arriba de la moto y con Sakura sentada en el asiento de atrás mirándolo todo con cara de no entender.

—¿Interrumpimos? —preguntó el chino, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada cuando notó la expresión de la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

Dios, la venganza era de las mejores cosas en esta vida… ¡Y sobre todo si era contra Eriol Hiiragizawa, desde luego!

Sakura saludó despreocupadamente a Tomoyo con un ademán y Shaoran se puso a beber con aparente indiferencia de la lata de refresco de limón que tenía en una mano.

—No creí que todavía estuvieras aquí, Tomoyo —dijo la Card Master—. ¿Qué tus clases no acabaron hace tiempo? ¿O tenías que ensayar con el coro…?

—Yo tuve la culpa —interfirió Eriol cortésmente—; tuve que ayudar a una profesora. ¿Y tú qué? Nosotros también pensábamos que te habías ido.

—Ah, es que estaba con Shaoran.

—Ya veo… —Hiiragizawa decidió que había llegado su turno. Él no las recibía gratis. Nunca—. Mejor no pregunto haciendo qué.

Shaoran se atragantó con el refresco y empezó a ponerse rojo paulatinamente, en tanto que Tomoyo aguantaba la risa, Eriol sonreía haciéndose el ingenuo y Sakura los miraba a los tres sin entender qué tanto pasaba.

—Esperaba a que saliera del entrenamiento de fútbol, claro, y después tuvimos que ir a buscar la moto… —contestó Kinomoto con toda la ingenua honestidad del mundo en su persona.

—No lo dudo —aseveró Eriol, a lo que Li encestó, de _muy_ mala gana, la lata ya vacía en un contenedor cercano—. Qué carácter tienes, mi querido descendiente.

—Shaoran, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nosotros ya nos vamos —anunció él, pugnando por ignorar a su enemigo acérrimo desde los diez años y las preguntas de su novia a la vez—. Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y lo dio por caso perdido, así que se volvió a sus amigos y agitó una mano a modo de despedida.

—¡Hasta mañana!

—Hasta mañana, Sakura. ¡Llámame hoy!

Eriol inclinó levemente la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, y tanto él como Tomoyo esperaron pacientemente hasta que la pareja se perdió tras doblar una esquina. Daidouji entonces soltó una risita y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida de cerca por el inglés.

—Eres muy malo —acusó, a lo que Hiiragizawa puso cara de no haber matado una mosca en su vida—. ¡Y lo disfrutas!

—¿Para qué iba a serlo si no lo disfrutara?

La chica decidió que él tenía razón y se quedó callada, de modo que caminaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, las calles muriendo bajo sus pies y el viento flagelante queriendo helarles los huesos, y ellos sin embargo concentrados en el extraño hormigueo que les provocaba el aura cercana del otro y la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago.

—Por cierto —pareció recordar Tomoyo, luego de un rato—, ¿qué era eso que querías decirme antes?

Eriol también recordó su cháchara inconclusa y la interrupción adrede de Shaoran, y no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa pensando que se lo merecía, después de todo, aunque no se la hubiera dejado pasar.

No obstante, era consciente de que había perdido la oportunidad de ese día, porque ya no sería capaz de retomar el tema.

—Ya te lo diré, tranquila.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura notó que él ya se había relajado luego de un minuto o dos después de ver a Eriol y Tomoyo, porque se le habían aflojado los hombros de una vez. Contenta por ello y en parte un poco también para resguardarse del frío, se recostó contra la espalda de Shaoran… y sintió que el chico volvía a atiesarse.

—Gracias por llevarme a casa —murmuró, intentando hacer que hablara con ella y que olvidara un poco su timidez—. Así podré ayudar a papá con lo de Touya.

Aunque, en realidad, Shaoran había estado llevándola a casa desde que compró la moto, algunos días atrás. Había dicho que así le tomaría menos tiempo ir y venir del instituto, pero al final siempre la pasaba a buscar a ella primero, llegando siempre a la hora justa, cuando no casi tarde.

Siempre tan atento.

—Dijiste que igualmente tu hermano llegaría tarde hoy, ¿no?

Aunque siguiera sin soportar enfrentarse con Touya con demasiada tranquilidad.

—Eso es lo que él dijo, y a papá y a mí nos vino de perlas: así podremos preparar algunas cosas antes de que llegue. Nunca le ha gustado celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no le hacemos caso. ¡Además, papá me dijo que tenía una sorpresa especial que darle!

—Me pregunto qué será… —apuntó él, sin muchas ganas.

Sakura rió levemente, notando que no soportaba siquiera tener que hablar de su hermano por mucho tiempo, y después volvió a adormilarse contra el calor de la espalda de su novio. Cerró los ojos y sólo durante algunos segundos el movimiento de la moto al moverse por las calles la mareó, porque después ya no tuvo conciencia de más y se sentía tan relajada que incluso notaba que el mundo alrededor iba desapareciendo poco a poco…

Y en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, unos opacos ojos de verde sucio relampaguearon, al tiempo que un escalofrío horrible trepaba por su espalda y acababa sobresaltándose de forma tan brusca que incluso Shaoran dio un respingo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sakura sentía las palmas de las manos bañadas en sudor frío, al igual que su rostro, y el corazón le latía furiosamente en el pecho. Se sentía como recién despierta de una pesadilla, aunque dudaba haberse quedado realmente dormida.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Shaoran frenó delante de la casa Kinomoto y apoyó la moto contra el muro, volviéndose rápidamente a donde Sakura estaba de pie y se masajeaba con los dedos ambos lados de la cabeza. Quedó frente a ella, analizando su expresión adolorida, y llevó una de sus manos a la frente femenina. Luego se inclinó y apoyó su propia frente contra el dorso de su mano.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró con desconcierto.

—No tienes fiebre —dijo él, aunque interrogándola con la mirada—. ¿Te encuentras mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque no del todo convencida. Algo en su interior le gritaba que aquello que vio no era una tontería… y que estaba relacionado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además, el color turbio de aquellos ojos, como si fueran el espejo lodoso del fondo de un lago, no era algo que la tranquilizara.

Y aquella sensación de vacío le era tan familiar… ¡Le daba tanto frío, tanto miedo!

Las manos de Shaoran se posaron ahora sobre sus hombros y ella volvió a pisar la tierra luego de otro viaje de su mente, notando de nuevo al chico enfrente suyo.

—Vamos, dime qué pasa.

—He visto algo —soltó al fin Kinomoto; Shaoran se mantenía alerta.

—¿Y qué fue?

—Ojos…

—¿Ojos? —dudó él.

Sakura meneó suavemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando aclarar su mente.

—No fue nada importante ni revelador, pero no me gustó la sensación. —Volvió a mirar a Li y descubrió a éste esperando la explicación atentamente—. Fue igual a lo que sentía cuando soñaba con Hikari, antes de que ella viniera. Es algo muy confuso… y desagradable. Me da miedo; lo odio. Hace que me duela el pecho y no pueda respirar…

Shaoran notó que el humor de ella estaba yéndose por el caño y prefirió hacer que no siguiera pensando en eso, también rogando por poder entender algo en cuanto tuviera tiempo a solas para reflexionar profundamente sobre el tema.

—Basta, no te preocupes —la interrumpió—. Ya verás cómo todo va bien… ¿no es eso lo que siempre dices?

Ante aquello, Sakura no pudo evitar pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y darle un abrazo que por poco y lo estrangula, aunque no ofreciera ninguna resistencia. No obstante, a ella no le pasó por alto el calor furioso que le transmitía el rostro de él a su cuello, estando enterrado ahí.

Por su parte, Shaoran se debatía entre estar tocando el cielo con las manos o estar atrapado en un caldero en el infierno, de tanto que se estaba asando. Nunca había sido demasiado cercano a nadie —quizá sólo con Meiling, pero porque era una pesada y al fin y al cabo era casi como una hermana—, y mucho menos por propia iniciativa… No era extraño que no supiera cómo comportarse ante tales muestras afectivas… Ni contactos como aquel. Y, por supuesto, como se trataba de Sakura, la cosa era aún más difícil. Como ella le había hecho enterrar el rostro en su cuello, respiraba el aroma de su piel y aquello lo estaba trastornando por alguna razón; hacía que la cabeza se le llenara de pájaros, el corazón le saltara enloquecido en el pecho y a sus piernas les costara sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas.

Le gustaba, le gustaba tanto…

Sentía a Sakura relajada contra él y se animó a pasarle los brazos alrededor de la cintura, correspondiendo por fin el abrazo que antes se había limitado a recibir pasivamente.

—¡¡¡OYE, TÚ, QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!!!

Esa voz le era tan familiar… ¡Maldición!

Ya se había congelado al reconocerla, pero peor aún fue encontrarse con el rostro desencajado de Touya Kinomoto, bien dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su cuello en cualquier momento. Yukito Tsukishiro lo acompañaba, y, de hecho, de no ser por el mencionado, Shaoran estaba seguro de que Kinomoto _ya_ se habría arrojado a matarlo.

—¡¡¡SUÉLTAME, YUKI, VOY A MATARLO!!!

Shaoran tragó pensando. No se equivocaba.

—¡Touya! —se asombró Sakura, algo temerosa también.

Algo… _bastante_.

Sin embargo, gracias al Cielo, Yukito no era inmune al mal temperamento de su amigo y lo retenía sin demasiados problemas.

—¡Hola, Sakura, Li! —saludó con tranquilidad, tan sonriente como siempre.

Los aludidos respondieron con sendas sonrisas nerviosas, mientras observaban a Touya intentar librarse de las garras de su amigo y ya asesinaba prematuramente a Shaoran con la mirada.

—¡Que me dejes, Yuk…! ¿Papá?

Todo el mundo se giró hacia donde el chico miraba, para encontrarse con Fujitaka sonriendo desde la puerta y Hikari a su lado, el primero con una sonrisa y la otra observando la singular escena de celos del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

—Hoy he venido antes —dijo el hombre—, ya que es tu cumpleaños… Además, tengo noticias importantes que darte.

Touya pareció olvidar momentáneamente sus ganas de asesinar mocosos chinos y se concentró en su padre, mientras que Sakura corría a abrazar a su hermano y lo felicitaba diciendo un montón de cosas que él en realidad no estaba escuchando.

—Así que has cancelado tu reunión por esto —bufó el muchacho, a lo que el padre amplió la sonrisa—. No tendrías que…

—Vamos dentro, que hace frío —interrumpió el decano—. No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí.

Touya, luego de rebuznar otra vez, se encaminó hacia la casa, seguido de Yukito, y Sakura se puso a hablar con su padre en la entrada sobre si había vigilado que Kero no se zampara la tarta que tanto le había costado preparar. Shaoran, que se había quedado al margen de la escena familiar por miedo y por respeto a la vez, se acercó a la moto para encenderla e iba a llamar a Sakura para despedirse, cuando Fujitaka se dio cuenta.

—Ven tú también, Shaoran —invitó, al tiempo que hacía un ademán para indicarle la puerta de la casa—. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tomoyo tironeó del hilito y los ojos le brillaron con entusiasmo al levantar el vestido acabado y estudiarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—¡Perfecto! —chilló, mientras oía a su madre subir rápidamente para buscar el móvil que sonaba y se había dejado olvidado en una mesita del pasillo—. ¡Sakura va a estar divina con esto!

Cierto era que, como los ataques de los demonios eran aún más inesperados y peligrosos que los de las Cartas Clow, Sakura no tenía tiempo para usar los trajes de batalla que ella le confeccionaba. Sin embargo, siempre podría convencerla para que los usara especialmente en alguna película que se le ocurriera grabar…

—¡Abuelo!

La voz de su madre en el pasillo consiguió sacarla de su mundo onírico, y prestó especial atención a lo que Sonomi decía en cuanto oyó aquello de "abuelo"…

—¿El fin de semana? —seguía diciendo la mujer, y Tomoyo notaba perfectamente lo sorprendida que estaba—. ¿Pero de verdad has…? —Una pausa—. S-sí, claro que sí… ¡Iré, no te preocupes! Me aseguraré de que la haya recibido y le preguntaré qué hará.

¿De qué hablaba su madre?

—Sí. Hasta el fin de semana, abuelo.

La llamada acabó y Sonomi volvió a bajar a la sala, dejando a su hija más que intrigada con aquella conversación. ¿Sería lo que ella estaba imaginando?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Días después, Sakura revoloteaba por su habitación hecha unas pascuas bajo la atenta mirada de Kerberos, el Guardián de las Cartas Clow, en su forma adoptada. Recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido durante el cumpleaños de su hermano y no podía sentirse de otra manera… ¡Estaba encantada!

Finalmente su padre había convencido a Shaoran para que se quedara con ellos a pasar la tarde, y los arranques de celos de su hermano habían sido perfectamente controlados gracias a la presencia de su padre… y a aquello de la sorpresa, que había resultado ser una carta.

¡Una carta de su bisabuelo!

Ojeó el papel sobre su escritorio y se puso a leerlo por enésima vez, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

"_Sé que he estado ausente durante mucho tiempo en vuestras vidas, Touya, Sakura; y de verdad es algo que lamento mucho. Mi orgullo, como ya sabéis, ha logrado sobreponerse a mis profundos deseos de conocer a mis bisnietos a fondo: sin ningún tipo de máscara. Aunque ya os he visto e incluso hablado con vosotros, quiero de verdad presentarme como lo que soy. Por ese motivo, me encantaría recibiros en mi casa esta primavera. Paso esta época en una bonita casa de campo, el clima ya se está volviendo más afable y los árboles del jardín comienzan a florecer. No pretendo exigiros nada cuando yo mismo me he portado tan mal con vosotros, pero quiero que sepáis que siempre estaré ansioso de recibiros en mi casa con las puertas abiertas. De hecho, me gustaría que pasarais a visitarme este fin de semana _—_si queréis, claro_—_. Os estaré esperando. Vuestro padre sabe dónde queda la casa."_

Recordaba haberse quedado helada al leer aquello, y que Touya no se había alegrado demasiado y hasta había rechazado ir. Y aunque a Sakura le había parecido muy necio por su padre, Fujitaka la había tranquilizado tiempo después, antes de que se pusiera a reñirle a Touya, alegando que él era así y que, probablemente, tarde o temprano, también acabaría por aceptar la idea; además de que era su decisión, claro.

Luego del impacto, Sakura se había emocionado de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de que por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocer al abuelo de su madre, de quien sólo conocía los preciosos regalos que él le había mandado en ocasiones especiales y ante el cual nunca se había podido presentar.

Fujitaka le preguntó si iría, y por supuesto ella contestó que sí. Su padre había comenzado a explicar y apuntar cosas sobre líneas de autobuses que acabarían por llevarla a casa de su bisabuelo, porque él tenía que dar una conferencia en la universidad y no podría acompañarla, cuando Shaoran pareció poder librarse de los acosos de Hikari y ofrecerse a llevarla hasta allá en moto.

Y entonces quien lo había ahorcado con abrazos había sido ella.

¡No podía pedir más de ese fin de semana!

Kerberos observó la mirada soñadora de su ama y suspiró profundamente, pensando que Sakura se volvía más atontada que nunca estando enamorada; lo mismo que con Yukito en su momento. Sólo que ahora era el mocoso, claro, y eso lo fastidiaba entonces por ración doble…

Sin embargo, había prometido mantenerse callado luego de que ella le prometiera un montón de golosinas al volver.

Era un trato justo, después de todo.

—A ver —decía ella, hablando consigo misma—; ya tengo falda, pantalón, camisetas, el vestido… ¿me estaré olvidando de algo? —Se quedó reflexionando en silencio durante algunos segundos, y en un momento pareció recordar alguna cosa—. ¡Ah, ya sé!

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y salió sigilosamente, estando de vuelta en un santiamén y trayendo consigo un piloncito de ropa de lo que parecía ser ropa masculina.

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Kero.

—Es ropa de Touya —le susurró—. Kero, que ni se te ocurra decirle a mi hermano que le he sacado algunas prendas. Luego se las traeré, pero si lo sabe va a enfadarse mucho conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

El peluche asintió en silencio.

—Pero ¿y para qué las quieres?

—Oh, es que…

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su habitación hizo que su atención se centrara en otra cosa.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la voz al otro lado. Sakura sonrió al reconocer la voz y rápidamente escondió la ropa en su mochila, junto con la suya. Luego de cerrar la cremallera, se volvió a girar.

—Claro.

Shaoran abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró en la habitación. Fue recibido por dos fuerzas muy opuestas: la encantadora sonrisa de su novia, por un lado, y el ceño fruncido del guardián solar de las Sakura Cards, por otro.

—Ya le he avisado a Wei que te acompañaría hoy —informó al entrar—, así que no hay ningún problema. Podemos irnos cuando estés lista.

—Yo ya acabé de guardar toda la ropa —dijo con una sonrisa pícara que el chico no supo interpretar—. Creo que no me queda nada más que llevar…

—Ah, yo creo que sí que te olvidas de algo importante, Sakurita —le recordó la Bestia del Sello. La chica le miró sin entender—. ¿No vas a llevar contigo las Cartas?

—Hum…, bueno…

—Es verdad, sería mejor que las llevaras contigo…

—Ya se lo estoy diciendo yo, mocoso. Tú no te metas. —El aludido miró a la forma falsa del Guardián de forma casi asesina, y luego murmuró algo sobre peluches idiotas que éste no llegó a oír—. Sakurita, no sabes lo que puede pasar…, es mejor estar prevenida por si atacan. Si no tienes las Cartas, no vas a poder defenderte.

—Está bien —aceptó resignada. Le habría gustado ignorar el hecho de que podía ser atacada allí también, pero la verdad es que Kero tenía toda la razón. Se acercó al animalito y le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Gracias, Kero.

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas —objetó, adoptando una pose digna de un superhéroe—. Sabes que el gran Kerberos siempre está para ayudarte.

—Y no lo dudo —le sonrió ella dulcemente. La chica abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó el libro rosado de sus Cartas mágicas y lo guardó en su mochila—. Bueno, ahora sí que ya está todo. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. —Miró a Shaoran y éste asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Hasta luego, Kero! —saludó antes de perderse tras la puerta a toda velocidad.

—Hasta luego… —Kerberos bufó resignado. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de contestar. Pero el enfado no le duró mucho, si Sakura estaba tan llena de vitalidad era porque le alegraba muchísimo ir a ver a su bisabuelo, y si ella estaba feliz, él también lo estaría—. Será mejor que intente acabar con este videojuego antes de que llegue Hikari, o lo acaparará para ella —sentenció antes de sentarse frente a la tele y encender la videoconsola. Desde que esa chica había llegado, tenía que cuidar muy bien sus horarios de juego.

—Bueno, aquí tenéis el mapa con el camino indicado. He bordeado la carretera que debéis seguir en color rojo, para que no haya ninguna confusión —informó ya en la puerta de entrada de la casa Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—Muchas gracias, papá —le sonrió Sakura, que tomó el mapa en sus manos y acomodó mejor la pesada mochila en sus hombros.

—¿Qué tanto llevas en esa mochila para que pese tanto? —se intrigó Shaoran—. No hace falta que lleves tanta ropa si sólo vas a estar dos días.

—Qué va, pero si no pesa tanto —dijo riendo nerviosamente, a lo que el chico alzó una ceja—. De verdad, cómo exageras a veces…

—Como quieras…, pero vas a tener que cargar tú con ella todo el camino. Yo no puedo llevarla si vas tú sentada en el asiento de atrás.

—¡Pero no te preocupes tanto, que no me voy a morir por llevarla! —le tranquilizó alegremente, agitando las manos. ¡De qué forma se preocupaba por ella siempre!

Shaoran se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Le daba muchísima vergüenza el sólo hecho de sonreírle abiertamente si el padre de Sakura estaba allí también. Arrancó el motor de la motocicleta y la chica se montó en el asiento, para después colocarse también el casco. Dirigió una mirada de despedida a su progenitor.

—Muchas gracias por lo del mapa, papá. Nos vemos.

—Que te diviertas —le sonrió—. Dale mis recuerdos al señor Amamiya.

—Descuida, lo haré. —Se aferró con cuidado a la espalda del chico, que puso en marcha la moto tan rápido como pudo. No aguantaría el bochorno durante más tiempo.

El decano contempló a su hija, que le saludaba con una mano, hasta que se perdió al doblar en una de las esquinas. Sonrió con nostalgia y miró al cielo.

—Parece que al fin las cosas van mejorando, ¿no lo crees, Nadeshiko?

Shaoran aminoró la velocidad hasta detener el vehículo al toparse de frente con la carretera principal. Pidió el mapa a Sakura e intentó comenzar a descifrarlo.

—Aquí tenemos que ir hacia la izquierda, hasta el siguiente cruce, después… —La japonesa no dejaba de observar sus afanes por entender aquella especie de jeroglífico. Al notar su insistente mirada, el chico giró la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa? —consultó al ver que ella sonreía graciosamente.

—Nada, me gusta la cara que pones cuando estás concentrado —rió. Él se sonrojó al instante y la chica rió todavía más. Inesperadamente, le regaló un corto beso en la mejilla que consiguió ponerle más nervioso, si es que aquello era posible.

—Será mejor que vayamos ya —sentenció, intentando distraerse. Sakura se recostó sobre la espalda de Shaoran y se abrazó más fuerte a su cintura.

—¿Ya sabes por dónde es?

—Sí. Ten cuidado, no vayas a soltarte —le indicó.

—No te preocupes.

La carretera que tomaron era más ancha que la anterior, pero no tardaron mucho en volver a tomar otra secundaria. La senda de asfalto algo gastada se abría paso por entre las montañas, regalando a la vista un hermoso paisaje verde y lleno de flores de todo tipo, así como también pequeños arroyos y cascadas que se colaban entre las piedras. El sol brillaba en lo alto y con tal fuerza para esa época de invierno todavía, que parecía que la primavera se hubiera adelantado casi un mes. Seguramente, aquel clima cálido no duraría mucho, de modo que fue una elección perfecta aquel fin de semana como fecha del paseo.

En un momento dado, Sakura notó que eran seguidos de cerca por un lujoso coche color negro y con los cristales ahumados. ¿Qué hacía un automóvil como aquel en una carretera tan pequeña y poco importante? ¿Y por qué les estaba siguiendo? Es más, recordaba que lo tenían detrás ya estando en Tomoeda, pero entonces lo había visto más normal.

—No cabe duda de que nos sigue a nosotros —dijo Shaoran luego de mirar por el espejo retrovisor.

Sakura le miró consternada.

—¿Qué querrán?

—No tengo ni idea, pero no me hace mucha gracia averiguarlo. Agárrate fuerte.

El chico aumentó la velocidad de forma considerable, esperando con eso perder finalmente de vista al extraño automóvil, que de seguro no podría moverse con tanta facilidad en medio de tantas curvas en el relieve.

Sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa al comprobar que ya nadie les seguía, pero al instante se esfumó al encontrarse de frente con otro coche igual, que les cerraba el paso.

Frenó lentamente, esperando la mínima oportunidad para escabullirse otra vez, pero la carretera estaba demasiado bloqueada como para poder escapar. Sintió que Sakura se aferraba a él con más fuerza. Estaba asustada.

Preparándose para hacer lo imposible, hizo derrapar un poco la rueda trasera de la moto, y se acomodó mejor. El motor estaba rugiendo y en cualquier momento intentaría escapar de allí. La situación no parecía prometer nada bueno.

Enarcó las cejas amenazadoramente al ver bajar a unas cuantas mujeres vestidas de traje negro. Todas tenían más o menos la misma altura, y llevaban todas gafas de sol en color negro. Aquello le desconcertó. ¿Quiénes se suponía que eran? Tenían todo el aspecto de mafiosos… o guardaespaldas.

Sakura abrió los ojos al reconocer a la mujer de cabello corto y rojo que bajó después. Shaoran ya estaba listo para la huída cuando sintió que su novia le soltaba un poco, ya sin miedo. Casi se cae de bruces contra el suelo cuando oyó su voz alegre y despreocupada.

—¡Señora Sonomi! —dijo contenta—. ¡Es usted!

Al chico le resbalaron gran cantidad de gotas sobre la cabeza. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos el encontrarse con la madre de Tomoyo. Sintió su ritmo cardíaco empezar a normalizarse un poco, cuando la mujer se acercó a ellos y le miró a él con gesto enfadado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre ir tan rápido? —le reprochó. El chico le devolvió la misma mirada desafiante—. ¡Sakura iba detrás, pudo haber pasado algo horrible!

—No ha pasado nada —le dijo secamente.

La mujer pareció ofenderse.

—Es que nos asustamos cuando vimos que nos seguían —le defendió Sakura, sin dejar de ser amable.

—Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención asustaros —se disculpó ante ella, olvidando la presencia del chico por completo.

Shaoran suspiró con resignación y se dedicó a esperar.

—No pasa nada, pero… ¿por qué…?

—Oh, es que, verás…, me enteré de que vendrías a ver al abuelo y quise llevarte, pero saliste más temprano de lo que esperaba —explicó—. Creí que te iba a traer tu padre en su coche, pero parece que no le importa que su hija vaya en una moto con cualquier extraño a una velocidad que…

—¡Oiga! —se indignó el chico. La mujer le miró con más atención y pareció descubrir algo.

—Espera un momento, yo te conozco. Quítate el casco. —Shaoran obedeció a regañadientes y la mujer le reconoció entonces—. Vaya, perdona, con el casco no te había reconocido. Eres el amigo de Sakura, ya has estado en mi casa alguna que otra vez…

—Bueno, él en realidad no es exactamente mi… —intentó corregirle ella, pero la mujer no la dejó.

—Recuerdo que vi que te parecías mucho a mi sobrino Touya, por eso me llamó la atención. Tenéis el mismo carácter…

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente, mientras el chico golpeaba su cabeza en el manubrio de la moto. Aquella comparación no le había sentado nada bien… ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso?

—Pero eso no justifica que vayas a esa velocidad, jovencito. Espero que sea la última vez —le reprendió. Shaoran hizo un ruido raro con la boca, similar a un quejido. No era ninguna palabra, pero parecía haber asentido. —Bueno, ¿dónde vas a dejar la moto? —consultó la mujer. Él la miró desconcertado.

—¿Dejarla?

—Bueno, lo más razonable sería que, ya que estoy aquí, vengáis conmigo hasta allá en coche… No pienso dejar que Sakura corra tantos riesgos si puedo evitarlo.

—Escuche, señora. —Li empezaba a exasperarse—. He dicho que llevaría a Sakura hasta la casa de su bisabuelo y es lo que haré. Si quiere seguirnos, me da igual, pero ella se viene _conmigo_.

—¡No hablarás en serio! —se asombró Sonomi.

La mirada aguda del muchacho le dio a entender que sí.

—Señora Sonomi —intervino Sakura con amabilidad, pues había notado que si no detenía a tiempo el enfrentamiento, la cosa no podía acabar demasiado bien—, no se preocupe, no ocurrirá nada. ¿Usted también va al mismo sitio que yo?

—Pues sí… —La empresaria dudó, pero la expresión dulce de Sakura consiguió tranquilizarla.

—¡Genial! —aplaudió la chica—. Entonces, ¿podría indicarnos el camino? Resulta que se está volviendo un poco complicado encontrar la ruta…

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Pero ¿estás segura de que no quieres ir en el coche?

—Descuide, llegaremos sanos y salvos —le sonrió.

La madre de Tomoyo suspiró y le dirigió una última mirada a Shaoran, que seguía con la misma expresión de desafío y seguridad.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Por la determinación de ambos, Sonomi supo que no tenía caso insistir. Luego de un gesto rápido con la mano, una de sus guardaespaldas abrió la puerta del coche y la mujer entró. Las uniformadas le siguieron de la misma manera, y en escasos segundos el automóvil se puso en marcha.

Shaoran hizo lo propio con la moto, y tanto Sakura como él permanecieron en silencio todo el trayecto, la una contemplando maravillada el paisaje, el otro pensando qué cosa tan horrible había hecho en alguna de sus anteriores vidas como para tener que enfrentarse a cosas como aquella comparación de hacía un rato. Sin embargo, al notar que Sakura suspiraba y volvía a recostar su cabeza en la espalda de él, se relajó y dibujó una sonrisa.

Eso era todo lo que importaba realmente, por lo que valía la pena luchar. Lo demás podía soportarse.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Diga?

—Tomoyo, qué bueno que te encuentro en casa. —La chica reconoció la voz al instante, y un sonrojo pobló sus mejillas fatalmente—. Te he estado llamando hace una hora, pero no estabas…

—Oh, es que tuve que salir por un momento —se excusó—. ¿Qué tal estás, Eriol?

—Perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, aunque ya comienzo a echar de menos a Sakura —rió.

—¿Ya? Pero si la viste hoy por la mañana, ¿qué tanto la extrañas? Además, ahora que tiene novio ya no la tienes toda para ti sola. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte —bromeó él.

—Bueno, ya sabes que estamos muy apegadas…, la verdad es que al mínimo segundo que paso sin ella a mi lado, me siento incluso extraña. Somos como hermanas.

Eriol sonrió en secreto. Había usado la palabra _hermanas_. Eso era algo bueno, lo sabía, pues sus palabras eran por completo sinceras.

—¿Eriol?

—Oh, lo siento, me quedé tildado por un momento —se disculpó. Oyó que la chica reía bajito—. Mmm, sé que la echas de menos, y por eso se me ha ocurrido una cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

—Sé que mi compañía no es como la de Sakura, ni mucho menos…, pero te voy a proponer algo que quizás te alegre: ¿qué te parece si salimos mañana por ahí?

Tomoyo agradeció que aquello fuera una conversación telefónica. Si el hechicero inglés hubiera estado allí, podría haberla visto sonrojarse de pies a cabeza ante la proposición. Un día a solas con él…

—Hum…, sí, sí, me parece perfecto —dijo apresuradamente y con calor.

—Vaya, cuánto me alegro. Temía que me rechazaras, querida.

—Eres un coqueto. ¿Te portas así con todo el mundo?

—Sólo contigo, cariño. Teniendo en cuenta que algún día me casaré contigo, no es extraña mi forma de proceder.

Tomoyo se puso nerviosa, como siempre que le hablaba de esa forma. Sabía que estaba jugando, pero no podía evitar que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho cada vez que aquello ocurría. Intentó calmarse y seguir hablando, como si nada pasara.

—Tienes razón, cielo —siguió ella con el juego. Eriol rió al otro lado de la línea y Tomoyo sonrió entonces; él tenía una risa encantadoramente clara.

—Y bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Pues no lo sé, se supone que tú deberías saberlo, ¿no? Después de todo, eres quien me ha invitado.

—Sí que eres exigente —se quejó con gracia—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mira, haremos lo siguiente: mañana pasaré a buscarte a eso de las diez de la mañana, así que estate lista. Yo me encargaré de pensar adónde iremos, y mañana te sorprenderé cuando descubras de qué lugar se trata, ¿sí?

—Muy bien.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—Sí.

Por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Nadie había colgado. De pronto, los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no cuelgas el teléfono? —preguntó la chica, divertida.

—¿Y tú por qué no cuelgas tampoco?

—Porque espero a que tú cuelgues.

—¿De verdad?

—En efecto.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¿No vas a colgar?

—Por supuesto, hasta mañana, Eriol Hiiragizawa —se despidió, con un toque misterioso.

—Oye, Tomoyo…

—¿Sí?

—Nada, olvídalo. Hasta mañana.

—Adiós…

Daidouji separó el tubo de su oído y colgó. No había entendido aquello último, normalmente Eriol no hacía eso. Supuso que no debía darle importancia, de modo que se recostó en su cama admirando el techo. Sonrió. Mañana prometía ser un día difícilmente indiferente…

La reencarnación de Clow suspiró. No supo porqué, pero estuvo a punto de despedirse diciéndole que la quería. No tenía planeado declararse, ni nada por el estilo, pero aquello fue casi como un impulso. Por suerte, se dio cuenta a tiempo como para evitarlo. Se dejó caer en su cama y su vista se perdió en el techo alto. Apartó su mirada de allí y la dirigió hacia las ventanas, donde vio algo que hizo que su mente se iluminara con una idea.

—Los árboles de cerezo ya florecen —comentó para sí.

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa. Ya se le había ocurrido el plan perfecto del día siguiente.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura aún no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se había percatado de que aquel paisaje se le hacía extrañamente familiar desde unos segundos atrás, pero no acabó de reconocerlo hasta ese momento. Ante ella se alzaba una gran casa de dos pisos, con amplios jardines verdes y hermosas balaustradas blancas, fuentes, flores. Supo al instante que era la misma casa que había visitado cuatro o cinco años atrás, cuando tuvo la "suerte" (ahora se preguntaba si realmente se trató de eso entonces) de pasar unos días por allí, donde incluso había hecho un amigo.

Aquel hombre de cabellera grisácea, barba y bigote, de expresión afable y anchos hombros que recordaba de esa vez, apareció en el caminito de tierra que llevaba desde la puerta principal de la casa hasta la salida del muro que separaba el patio del mundo exterior como si únicamente se tratara de una imagen grabada en sus recuerdos, y recreada nuevamente al revivir viejas escenas. Pero, muy lejos de ello, la presencia de el anciano, pese a ser tal y como la recordaba, era de lo más corpórea.

—Buenos días, abuelo —le saludó la ejecutiva luego de bajar del lujoso automóvil.

—Sonomi, qué alegría verte…

Sakura vio que se dibujaba en aquel rostro añejo la misma sonrisa que permanecía plasmada en su memoria. Los años parecían no haber pasado. El hombre la miró y abrió los ojos con gran asombro; pese a lo alborotador de la motocicleta, no había divisado a la jovencita hasta que esta se bajó de su asiento y permaneció de pie, inmóvil. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverse. A penas y podían sus labios articular palabras con sentido.

—Usted…, usted es… —murmuró entrecortadamente.

Él la miró.

—Sakura… —susurró el anciano—, ¡cuánto me alegro! No creí…, no creí que fueras a venir…

Ella no consiguió decir nada, y el hombre interpretó aquello como una falta de interés o un rencor muy comprensible. Bajó la mirada, algo que logró sorprenderla.

—Lo siento mucho —habló el anciano, al fin—. Siento muchísimo el no haber estado presente en tu vida ni en la de tu hermano; me he comportado como un verdadero imbécil y lo sé, pero es que hasta ahora mi orgullo pudo más… Cuando comprendí la situación, el hecho de que yo no podría estar aquí por siempre, y sin haber hablado libremente con vosotros, me apresuré a intentar comunicarme. Sinceramente, no creí que viniera nadie, pese a que ese fuera mi deseo. Supongo que estaréis muy decepcionados, sobre todo tú, Sakura, teniendo en cuenta que ya nos conocimos hace mucho y ni siquiera he tenido el valor para decirte quién era…, pero es que…

El bisabuelo de la chica cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando evitar que las lágrimas no bajaran de sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, sintió que unos frágiles brazos le abrazaban con cuidado y timidez. Al volver a mirar el mundo, se sorprendió. La hija de su adorada nieta le estaba abrazando y sonreía con tanta dulzura como recordaba solía hacer Nadeshiko.

—¡Me alegro tanto de verle, abuelo! —susurró la chica. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas. El hombre se asombró muchísimo al volver a oír aquello…, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba abuelo…

—Yo también, pequeña. Siento mucho no…

—No importa. Eso no importa —le interrumpió.

—¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó, con gran sorpresa. No había esperado un gesto así de la chica.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? —lloró ella—. Soy muy feliz por haberle encontrado, de verdad que sí.

El señor Amamiya sonrió. Aquella niña era tan dulce como la recordaba, y pese a lo mal que se había portado con ella y Touya, parecía no guardarle ningún tipo de resentimiento. No entendía aquello —seguramente, él no podría decir lo mismo de encontrarse en su situación—, pero se alegró profundamente de que fuera así. Dio gracias entonces al Cielo por haber tomado la determinación —aunque tardía— de invitarla a su casa.

—No tienes porqué tratarme de usted —le sonrió, gentil. Con una de sus manos separó a la chica de él y secó las lágrimas de la cálida mejilla de Sakura—. Nada de formalismos, pequeña. Soy tu abuelo, aunque entiendo si te resulta algo extraño llamarle así de un día para el otro.

—Intentaré no olvidarlo —le prometió ella.

De repente, el anciano se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Por un momento había olvidado todo a su alrededor. Observó a Sonomi, que les miraba sonriente y con evidente emoción, y luego vio a un chico que esperaba sentado en lo que parecía ser una moto. Intentó identificarle, pero le fue imposible.

—¿Quién es este muchacho? —preguntó con suavidad a Sakura.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, al igual que Shaoran, y se armó de valor para contestar.

—Es…

—Es un amigo suyo y de Tomoyo, se conocen desde la primaria —interrumpió, sin darse cuenta, la hermosa Daidouji—. Ha hecho el favor de traer a Sakura hasta aquí, aunque sus métodos no me convenzan demasiado —dijo mirándole de forma poco amigable.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Oh, mucho gusto. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

—Li Shaoran. —Hizo una reverencia, que fue contestada de la misma manera—. Encantado de conocerle, señor…

—Amamiya. —El chino recordó que aquél era, según su novia le había contado, el apellido de soltera de Nadeshiko Kinomoto. El anciano sonrió y se volvió a dirigir a todos los presentes—. Muy bien, ¿qué tal si pasamos a tomar algo de té y pastas? Me han traído unas de una pastelería cercana que son deliciosas.

—¡Claro! —le sonrió la japonesa, entusiasmada. El hombre, Sonomi y la misma Sakura se volvieron para entrar el la casa, cuando ella sintió que la llamaban.

—Sakura —reclamó Shaoran su atención.

Los demás también se giraron a ver qué quería el chico, algo que le intimidó un poco.

—¿Qué haces aún sentado en la moto? ¡Vamos! —le animó ella sonriente, al tiempo que corría a su lado y tiraba de su brazo como una niñita suplicando por subir a las atracciones de un parque.

—Esto…, no sé si yo…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No debería volver? Es decir, no quiero molestar…, ya te he traído, no es necesario que me quede —dijo avergonzado.

—Oh, te aseguro que no eres ninguna molestia —intervino el hombre de cabello plateado—. Me encantaría que pasaras a merendar con nosotros.

—¡Vamos! ¡Di que sí, Shaoran! —le suplicó la chica con unos ojos verdes, llorosos y enormes.

Él suspiró abatido.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente. Sakura dio un saltito y aplaudió.

—¡Genial! —dijo antes de tirar de él y llevarlo corriendo de la mano hasta el interior de la casa, siendo seguidos por el bisabuelo de la chica y la madre de Tomoyo— ¡Mira qué hermosos son los jardines! —se asombró, con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Aquí hay árboles y flores de todo tipo…!

—¿Verdad que sí? —le sonrió el anciano—. A tu madre le encantaba pasearse por aquí cuando veníamos a pasar los veranos en esta casa. Te pareces muchísimo a ella, Sakura, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso…

La chica le regaló una sonrisa cálida, para luego girarse y seguir admirando el entorno. Había vegetación de muchos lugares del mundo, al parecer. Los árboles frutales comenzaban a florecer, y regaban el jardín de deliciosos aromas. Las flores, abiertas en su totalidad la gran mayoría, dejaban ver toda su belleza. Era un paisaje soñado, casi sacado de un cuento.

Se sentaron todos en una de las mesitas blancas que había en el porche de la casa, y los dos adolescentes observaron maravillados lo hermoso de todo aquello; las columnas pulcramente colocadas, las fuentes rebosantes de plantas acuáticas, la brisa cálida que arrastraba el olor de la misma primavera. Las tazas de té llegaron humeantes, y se dispusieron a beber mientras conversaban de diversos temas.

—No te esperaba aquí, Sonomi —confesó el anciano, luego de un rato—. Creí que me avisarías de tu visita…

—La verdad es que yo tampoco tenía planeado venir, pero cuando me enteré de que Sakura pensaba pasar aquí el fin de semana, me apresuré por ir a alcanzarla. Desafortunadamente, cuando llegué a su casa ya se había ido, de modo que me limité a enseñarle el camino cuando sólo quedaban unos minutos para llegar hasta aquí.

—Ya veo… ¿Piensas quedarte?

—Bueno, eso supongo. Me gustaría pasar al menos un día aquí, hace mucho que no vengo. A vosotros no os molesta, ¿verdad, Sakura? —consultó mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—No, claro que no —aseguró la chica—. De hecho, a mí me encanta la idea.

—Pues muy bien —concluyó el hombre—. ¿Cuántos días puedes quedarte, Sakura?

—No lo sé…, tenía pensado quedarme hasta mañana. Bueno, siempre que no sea molestia, por supuesto.

—Eso no tienes ni que decirlo. Sabes que me encanta la idea de tenerte conmigo. De hecho, te pediría incluso que vinieras a vivir aquí —rió.

La castaña le observó sonriente. A ella también le gustaba la idea de pasar bastante tiempo allí.

—¿Y tú, muchacho?

El aludido parpadeó sin entender.

—¿Yo?

—También te quedarás, ¿verdad?

—¡N-no…! —dijo atropelladamente—. Yo sólo he venido a traer a Sakura, no tengo pensado quedarme…

—Pues es una pena. Sería muy agradable. Cuanta más gente joven, mejor. Esta casa es muy vieja y necesita algo de aire nuevo.

—No me gustaría molestarle, señor —se excusó, avergonzado.

—No seas tan tímido, no serías ninguna molestia —le sonrió el hombre—. De verdad que me alegraría mucho si pudieras quedarte con nosotros.

—¿Lo dices en serio, abuelo? —se alegró Sakura.

Shaoran vio con temor que se estaba entusiasmando demasiado… ¡Se la veía venir desde ya!

—Sakura, n-no es…, no quiero incomodar… —intentó detenerla.

—Bueno, si no quieres quedarte, no te vamos a obligar —rió el abuelo de Nadeshiko.

El chico sintió que aquello fue una metedura de pata, e intentó remediarlo.

—¡No quise decir eso!

—¿Entonces, te gustaría quedarte? —insistió la chica; sus ojos verdes ardiendo exaltados.

—Yo…, bueno…

La conversación había llegado a tal punto que Shaoran no tenía ni idea de cómo mantener conforme a todo el mundo y no sentirse un estorbo. No era que no quisiera quedarse, es que sentía que no encajaba en todo aquello. Ese era un fin de semana especialmente para Sakura y su abuelo, y no estaría bien intervenir demasiado.

—A mí también me encantaría que te quedaras, Shaoran.

Ante la sonrisa de Sakura, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los adultos que estaban presentes.

Después de aquello, el chico no se sentía con fuerzas para decir nada.

—Por favor… —insistió ella.

—Sakura…

—Serán sólo dos días… —continuó suplicando.

Puso los ojos de cachorro que parecían ser una táctica infalible.

Él le esquivó la mirada. Sabía que, si observaba esa expresión por más tiempo en su rostro, caería en la trampa.

—Ni siquiera he traído ropa, Sakura.

Utilizó su último argumento. Ella sonrió triunfal. ¡En eso también había pensado!

—No hay ningún problema —le dijo—. Casualmente, he traído algo de la ropa de Touya…

—¡¿LA ROPA DE QUIÉN?! —se alarmó él. Al notar que había gritado, se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia—. Si tu hermano se entera, me va a matar…

—Tranquilo, no se enterará —le aseguró. El chico suspiró; ya no podía más—. ¿Te quedarás…?

Shaoran paseó su mirada tímida por los presentes. La madre de Tomoyo le miraba casi sin expresión; no sabía si le molestaba o no, pues no daba signos de ninguna de las dos cosas. El bisabuelo de Sakura le miraba sonriente, y la misma chica también.

—¿De verdad que no molestaría? —preguntó una vez más.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate cuanto tiempo quieras.

—Por fi, Shaoran…

Otra vez los enormes ojos brillantes de su novia. ¡Maldita sea, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía luchar contra eso!

—De acuerdo… —aceptó al fin.

—¡Oh, gracias! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer al suelo con silla y todo.

Sakura se había arrojado tan enérgicamente sobre él que no consiguió guardar el equilibrio, y ambos habían acabado en el suelo. La chica estalló en chispeantes carcajadas, y Shaoran sonrió con apocamiento.

El anciano rió ante la escena. No se equivocó cuando dijo que hacía falta sangre joven en esa aburrida casa. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no veía algo así? Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón al recordarse a sí mismo que no había querido disfrutar de ver así a su nieta, su adorada Nadeshiko, y por puro orgullo. Al final, ella había sido muy feliz, tal y como parecía serlo Sakura también. Se lamentó por ello muchísimos años, pero esta vez decidió que, en lugar de ponerse a pensar en los errores cometidos, lo que haría sería esforzarse por no volver a caer en lo mismo.

Sí, esta vez sería diferente.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba —dijo desde el suelo la castaña, dirigiéndose a su bisabuelo—, mi padre me ha pedido que le dé sus saludos.

Sonomi notó que el anciano se sorprendía, pero que luego volvía a sonreír. Era extraño; no recordaba haberle visto sonreír cuando se trataba de Fujitaka Kinomoto, pero estaba ocurriendo, y era real.

—Salúdale de mi parte también. ¿Qué tal está tu padre, Sakura?

—Oh, muy bien —se alegró ella, todavía sin levantarse—. Ahora es decano en la universidad.

—La Universidad de Arqueología, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es. De hecho, me habría traído él hasta aquí de no ser porque tenía mucho trabajo. Está más ocupado que antes últimamente…

—¿Le echas de menos? —consultó el hombre. La chica sonrió.

—Bueno, la verdad es que sí. No obstante, estoy feliz porque sé que a papá le encanta el trabajo que tiene. Creo que ha estado esperando algo así desde hace mucho, y al fin lo ha conseguido.

—Cuánto me alegro. —Sus palabras eran sinceras—. Tu padre… es una excelente persona.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—Chicos ¿qué os parece ir conociendo la casa? —propuso la madre de Tomoyo, cambiando radicalmente de tema. La mujer se levantó de su asiento, pero el anciano hizo un gesto, indicándole que se quedara quieta. Ella parpadeó sin entender, pero obedeció.

—¡Es verdad! —recordó el buen hombre—. Con tanta cháchara lo había olvidado. De seguro estaréis aburridos de escuchar hablar a este viejo —bromeó.

—¡No, claro que no, abuelo!

—Vamos, vamos. Sonomi y yo iremos dentro de la casa, así paseáis tranquilos. Volved cuando queráis, no hay prisa, y los jardines son lo suficientemente extensos como para tardar un rato. Hay una plantación de girasoles muy bonita cerca de aquí, seguro que te gustará verla, Sakura.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó alegremente.

Sakura se levantó del suelo, o de encima de Shaoran, mejor dicho, y luego le tendió la mano a él para que la imitara. Luego de breves momentos, ambos bajaron por las escaleras del porche hacia el patio e iniciaron su camino. Cuando acabaron por desaparecer tras una de las paredes de la casa, Sonomi Daidouji no pudo permanecer callada.

—¿Por qué has dejado que fueran solos? —consultó, extrañada.

—¿Y por qué no habría de dejarles ir? —contestó él de la misma manera.

—Sería mejor si fuéramos con ellos…, ese chico amigo suyo no…

El hombre no pudo evitar reír, y la mujer le miró sorprendida.

—Es muy agradable, no veo qué tiene de malo.

—¿Cómo, no lo has notado?

—¿El qué? —dudó, enarcando una ceja.

—Pues la forma en que la mira, cómo se porta con ella, el hecho de que se sonroje y…, bueno, ya entiendes de lo que hablo.

—Claro que lo he notado. Es normal, son jóvenes —dijo con tranquilidad el abuelo de Nadeshiko.

—Será todo lo normal que quieras, pero ese chico no me termina de convencer —bufó la empresaria. El hombre sonrió.

—Bueno, las primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas.

**Notas de la autora**: Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, quiero advertir que estoy reescribiendo los últimos capítulos; oséase estos (sí, nos acercamos al final)… Y en el caso de que tardara un poco en actualizar (que tampoco creo, y sino a lo sumo sería una diferencia de días), sería por eso, ok? En cuanto al capítulo… En realidad, el original era de cuarenta páginas, pero lo dividí en dos y ésta es la primera parte (de veinticinco páginas) para no aburrirlos con una entrega tan extensa… y porque también me da algo de tristeza acabar la historia y quiero alargarlo, he de confesar xD. Como ven, dejé picando el Eriol y Tomoyo con eso de la cita que tienen, así como también a Sakura y a Shaoran viviendo juntitos por un fin de semana (aunque eso de la convivencia ya lo exploté tanto en el otro fic que ya no me entusiasma ahora xD). Y yo vaticino… que van a pasar cosas. Y me refiero a cosas interesantes, desde luego. ¿Quieren saber cuáles son? Bueno, para eso tienen que esperar, jujuju… ¡Pasemos a los reviewwws!

**LMUndine**: Konnichipuu! Bueno, si el S+S te gusta más que el E+T, entonces no creo que tengas problemas con esta historia, porque yo intento repartir un poco el tiempo de las parejitas, pero mis prioridades se notan y siempre va a haber más de los primeros, porque soy muy débil y no puedo evitarlo xD. ¡Espero que me digas qué te pareció el capítulo y que me dejes comentario! Muchas gracias por tu review n.n Besos!

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Sí, sé que te engañé… O bueno, en realidad no fue un engaño, porque yo efectivamente pensaba que no podría actualizar hasta una semana después por el problema este del ciber, pero como conseguí ir el domingo al de siempre, aproveché para subir el capítulo. Bien, me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo xD, y ojalá éste también te guste. Mmm, en cuanto a las dudas, Kaoru y Hikari estaban como pareja (obviamente de baile), y en eso andaban, y Kaho andaba por ahí porque es profesora y, como el baile es de instituto y los profesores vigilan al alumnado, pues… eso. Yo también espero que nos veamos pronto, la última charla fue muy interesante, aunque bastante confianzuda por parte de las dos, sin que nos conozcamos xD. Muchos besos y graciaaas por el review n.n Ja mata!

**Lady Fiorella**: Hola! Vaya, no creí que te emocionaría tanto el capítulo, y casi creo que tiene mucho que ver eso de que andes sensible xD. Para el 14 de febrero aún faltan unos cuantos días, y la verdad es que nunca me hizo demasiada ilusión (más bien me fastidiaba en cierto punto), pero quizá es que poco a poco me estoy volviendo menos resentida (risas), y este año y el pasado casi lo esperé con ansias :P Me hizo mucha gracia eso de que Hikari sea Cupido encerrado… Estaría bien, no? Sería original, cuando menos. Quién te dice y quizá lo haya hecho y todo xD. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Mata ne!


	17. Primavera de amores

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grupo CLAMP.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17: "Primavera de amores"**

A metros de allí, una chica de ojos verdes daba saltos y giros por todo el jardín. Con su vista recorría cada rincón de aquel pequeño mundo, y no podía dejar de asombrase ante las cosas que encontraba a su paso. El muchacho que la acompañaba, a su vez, no apartaba su vista de ella. Con aquella energía tan suya, lograba recordarle siempre a una niñita entusiasmada. Parecía que todo aquello que veía le resultaba nuevo y emocionante.

—¡Mira qué flores más bonitas! —se asombró ella, agachándose a cortar una. Eran todas diminutas.

—Sakura, no arranques las flores…

—Pero es que es tan bonita —se excusó la aludida, mirando la flor que se enredaba entre sus dedos. Tenía algunas hojas de un verde similar al de sus ojos, y los pétalos eran del mismo azul turquesa del cielo. El jardín parecía estar llena de ellas.

—No me olvides —susurró él, como hablando para sí mismo.

Sakura se giró para mirarlo desconcertada.

—¿Qué dices?

Shaoran se sonrojó ligeramente y sus ojos buscaron el verde de la hierba.

—Las flores…, creo que se llaman así.

—¡Ah! —Ella sonrió y curioseó con la mirada—. ¿Y por qué se llaman así?

—No tengo idea. Tampoco esperes que lo sepa todo —comentó avergonzado.

—Pues sabes muchas cosas.

—Exagerada.

La chica sonrió y desanduvo sus pasos hasta quedar frente a él. Lo miró sin decir nada por un momento, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la flor azulada. La brisa movía sus cabellos de forma lenta, acunándolos.

—Oye —dijo ella, rompiendo el acogedor silencio, que les unía tanto como las palabras—, Shaoran… ¿te ha molestado quedarte aquí?

Él la miró y notó que estaba algo apenada.

—Claro que no. —Sonrió. Le tendió su brazo con caballerosidad y ella lo aceptó encantada. Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, deleitados por el ambiente—. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba, además…

—¿Además?

—Además, has venido aquí a conocer a tu bisabuelo. No sé si corresponde que yo también me haya quedado. Es decir, no pinto nada en esto.

—Oh, claro que sí. No tiene nada de malo, es normal que vayas conociendo a mi familia ahora que…, bueno…, estamos… juntos —logró concluir con dificultad.

—Sí, bueno… —aceptó Shaoran, sonrojándose tanto o más que ella.

—¡A-además, a mi bisabuelo le has caído muy bien!

—Es posible, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la madre de Tomoyo.

Gotas de sudor resbalaron por las cabezas de ambos.

—Ya…

—Al final, me voy a tomar más en serio eso de que parezco un pervertido o un gángster. Si no, no tendría tantos problemas con tu familia¿no crees?

La chica rió ante el comentario y dejó de caminar. Estaban ya bajo las enormes galerías del patio trasero. A través de las columnas blancas se colaban los rayos del sol y el polen que pululaba por ahí. Con la mano que tenía libre, pellizcó suavemente una de las mejillas coloradas de Shaoran, y le obligó a girar un poco la cara y mirarla.

—¿Qué dices? Tu cara no es la de un pervertido ni la de un mafioso. —Él casi sonríe ante el comentario, pero pronto su expresión se agudizó graciosamente al oír la continuación de aquellas palabras—. Lo disimulas muy bien…

—¡Oye!

Sakura se rió y la expresión del chico se suavizó.

—No te enfades, sabes que lo digo de broma.

—Hum…, lo que tú digas. —Sonrió con sorna y, en un rápido movimiento, le arrebató la florcita de sus manos antes de que pudiera evitarlo—. Pero, como castigo, me quedaré con esto…

—¡No, es mía! —protestó luchando por recuperarla, a lo que él alzó más el brazo. No era justo, era mucho más baja y allí no alcanzaba. Infló sus mejillas con aire y frunció el ceño—. ¡Shaoran, dame mi flor!

—¿La quieres? —provocó él, bajando un poquito el brazo. La chica asintió efusivamente. Creyó que ya era de nuevo suya, pero supo que se equivocaba momentos después—. ¡Pues ven a buscarla! —dijo, y se separó de ella a toda velocidad.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —le llamó, corriendo tras él.

Las siluetas ágiles de los jóvenes se colaban rápidamente entre columnas y troncos, se ocultaban y volvían a salir. El viento y la velocidad agitaban sus cabellos cuando corrían. El chico fue perseguido durante un rato, y cuando vio que Sakura se apoyaba en uno de los árboles, rendida de cansancio, paró de correr.

—¡No puedo más! —se quejó ella. Shaoran se le acercó para devolverle la flor.

—Toma, ahí la tienes. Que conste que te la doy porque estás cansada.

La chica sonrió triunfal.

"_Funcionó"_

En cuestión de segundos, se alejó de él y comenzó a huir.

—¡Te lo has creído! —fue lo que oyó el chico antes de empezar a perseguirla.

—¡Eres una tramposa¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Nunca!

—¡Ya lo veremos!

Luego de un rato, Sakura se recostó sobre una de las columnas blancas. No veía a Shaoran por ningún lado, de modo que se felicitó por su escondite. Suspiró, intentando relajarse, cuando oyó una voz tras de sí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

El chico estaba recostado del otro lado de la columna, y en una muestra de su agilidad quedó frente a ella otra vez. Estaba acorralada.

—Creíste que ya te habías escapado¿eh? Ahora es mía. —Volvió a tomar la flor entre sus manos, y luego la enganchó el pelo dorado de Sakura—. Pero ya no la quiero, así que te la regalo…

—¿Te gusta eso de robar cosas? —preguntó ella, divertida.

—No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que lo mencionas, es buena idea.

Antes de que pudiera reprochar nada, apresó su boca con la suya durante breves segundos. Luego, la dejó respirar.

—¿Qué haces? —se asombró la japonesa.

La mirada divertida de Shaoran no pasó desapercibida para ella, y ciertamente dudaba de que aquello en realidad estuviera ocurriendo, siendo que el chico no solía portarse así normalmente.

—Te robo un beso¿qué sino?

De hecho, el mismo Shaoran no acababa de comprender de dónde sacaba el valor para ser así con ella, algunas veces, y en qué sitio quedaba su timidez habitual cuando pasaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaba solo con Sakura se sentía mucho más confiado…

—Así que también robas besos…, eso no lo sabía —dijo ella revoltosamente, al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico.

—En efecto…, pero ¿sabes qué? —preguntó, acercando su rostro más al de ella.

—¿Qué…?

Sakura entornó sus ojos, adivinando lo que vendría.

—Me gusta más cuando no tengo que robarlos y me respondes también…

—A mí igual…

Lentamente, el aire dejó de pasar entre ellos, y dos respiraciones fueron una sola. El beso fue cálido y con sabor dulce, y los latidos de sendos corazones se acompasaron. En un momento, simplemente dejaron de oír o sentir todo a su alrededor. Los pájaros que trinaban en los árboles parecieron enmudecer de repente, el perfume de las flores inundó sus sentidos sin que repararan en ello, y el mundo siguió girando pese a que ellos no les importaba. Entre suspiros ahogados, la mano de él llegó hasta la cintura de Sakura y la apretó más contra sí. La chica comenzó a juguetear con el cabello chocolate de su nuca.

—¡¿Pero qué se supone que ocurre aquí?! —oyeron que gritaba una voz a unos metros de ellos.

El hechizo había sido irrespetuosamente roto.

Ambos se separaron con rapidez, y más rojos que la grana al encontrarse con la mirada acusadora y no menos sorprendida de Sonomi Daidouji. La mujer tenía el brazo extendido y los señalaba. Se sintieron como si hubieran cometido, de repente, el más horrible de los crímenes. Sobre todo Shaoran, que acababa de recuperar la timidez perdida en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Como solía pasarle siempre, vamos.

—¡Tú¡Sabía que eras un aprovechado¡Aléjate de Sakura ahora mismo! —ordenó.

—Señora Sonomi… —intentó explicarse Kinomoto, al notar que, de seguir así, el pobre chico acabaría siendo presa de un verdadero ataque de nervios.

Sin embargo, la dama continuaba con su monólogo de acusación.

—¡Parece mentira que una no pueda descuidarse un segundo, que al siguiente ya vas a descubrir que alguien está seduciendo a tu sobrina!

—Señora Sonimi…, nosotros…

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarla¡Eres…¡Eres…!

—Es… mi novio…

La mujer dejó de hablar al instante. Sus ojos azules, que hasta el momento se habían dedicado única y exclusivamente a mirar con furia al muchacho, se dirigieron, asombrados, hacia Sakura. Su boca se abría en una graciosa muestra de sorpresa y falta de entendimiento.

—¿C-cómo…, cómo dices…? —masculló.

—Shaoran… y yo… somos novios —repitió la chica.

Sakura esperaba que con eso las cosas se aclarasen un poco, pero lejos de eso, pareció empeorarlo todo.

—¿Cómo que novios? —Volvió a dirigirse al chico, que la miraba entre indiferente y sumamente enfadado—. ¡Sakura es aún una niña!

—Señora Sonomi… —protestó la chica por enésima vez.

Era como un segundo Touya.

—¡Todos sois iguales! Al final, las cosas que los hombres pretendéis son siempre las mismas. Sois todos unos pervertidos. Unos aprovechados, unos asaltacunas, unos desvergonzados. No puedo creerlo…

Shaoran tragó plomo y se obligó a mantener la compostura. Esa mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—No soy nada de eso…

—Shaoran…

—Pues demuestras todo lo contrario. ¡He visto cómo la besabas! —reclamó.

—¡Es mi novia, claro que la besaba!

—¡No es excusa para besarla _de esa manera_!

—¡¿De qué manera?!

Los contrincantes se debatieron en un duelo de miradas, en el cual el motivo de su pelea había quedado fuera casi desde el primer momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se asombró el señor Amamiya, que llegó en ese momento y se encontró con aquel extraño cuadro.

—¡Este… mocoso estaba aprovechándose de Sakura! —se quejó la mujer.

Shaoran la miró con llamaradas en los ojos.

—¡No me aprovechaba de ella!

—¡La estabas besando!

—¡¿Y qué hay con eso?!

—Calmaos ya… —suplicó Sakura, al ver que aquella conversación se estaba saliendo de los límites.

—No hasta que deje de tratarme como a un pervertido, ya me estoy hartando —le contestó Shaoran secamente.

—Veamos¿todo esto es porque la estaba besando? —preguntó el anciano.

—¡¿Y te parece poco?! —se asombró la mujer—. ¡Sakura es una niña!

—¡Pero soy su novio!

—Oh, pues mis felicitaciones, muchachos. ¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes? Me di cuenta de que mi nieta te gustaba, pero no creí que fuerais pareja —confesó el hombre.

Los chicos asintieron, sonrojados, en forma de agradecimiento, y Sonomi lo miró perpleja. La actitud de su abuelo la estaba confundiendo cada vez más.

—P-pero abuelo,… él…, ella…

—Sonomi¿por qué no vamos dentro un rato¿No ves que los chicos quieren estar solos?

El hombre sonrió y prácticamente arrastró a la empresaria con él.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —se quejó la gran dama, ya en el interior de la casa.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Sonomi? —preguntó el hombre con calma.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Que qué es lo que me molesta? Abuelo, lo que no puedo entender es que tú estés tan tranquilo. ¡Ese chico estaba besándola!

—Lo sé, no has dejado de repetirlo —se mofó.

—¡¿No lo entiendes¡Es un pervertido! —se escandalizó ella.

—¿Un pervertido? No sé, no creo que un beso sea para tanto. Además, ya lo ha dicho: es su novio. Me parece normal que…

—¡Oí muy bien lo que dijo el muchacho! —interrumpió—. ¡Pero Sakura es una niña¡Tiene sólo 15 años¡A esa edad, una no puede saber quién le conviene de verdad¿Cómo puede tener novio…? Alguien tiene que hacerla entender, o podría cometer un error demasiado grave…

—Estás exagerando las cosas.

—¡Por supuesto que no¡Es una niña¡Abuelo, tiene la misma edad que Tomoyo!

—Sonomi —dijo él, posando sus manos en los hombros de ella y obligándola a callar con aquel gesto—, es verdad que Sakura es muy joven, pero… Nadeshiko se casó con 16 años…

—Precisamente. Tú jamás estuviste de acuerdo con que Nadeshiko se casara tan temprano, ni yo tampoco, ni nadie de la familia. ¿Acaso quieres que pase algo similar con Sakura?

El hombre se dejó caer en una silla, abatido.

—Lo sé, y de eso es de lo que me arrepiento, Sonomi. —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Me equivoqué con mi propia nieta. Ella se casó siendo muy joven, algo con lo que yo no estuve de acuerdo, y supongo que hice las cosas mucho más difíciles para todos. Y pese a que me arrepentí años después, mi orgullo me impidió aceptar la situación. Estaba tan cegado por la ira que sentía que no pude ver lo feliz que era ella hasta hace pocos años atrás, cuando comprendí que lo único que me ocasionó mi actitud fue perder los últimos años que habría podido disfrutar a su lado.

—Abuelo…

—Sonomi…, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. Nadeshiko fue muy feliz, y confío plenamente en que Sakura también. No podemos volver a cometer el mismo error, tengamos fe en su decisión. Además¿crees que si ese muchacho no la quisiera realmente, se habría enfrentado a ti de esa manera? Yo lo dudo muchísimo.

La aludida bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Tenía razón. Ella se había pasado de la raya con aquel chico, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. La sola idea de que alguien pusiera sus manos en su querida Sakura, quien le recordaba tantísimo a su prima, le llenaba de rabia. No obstante, sabía que su forma de afrontar la situación no fue la mejor…

Sonomi se llevó una de las manos a su frente, masajeándola con la punta de los dedos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, bajo la atenta mirada del anciano.

—Ojalá tenga arreglo —murmuró.

Fuera de la casa, Shaoran y Sakura se miraron extrañados. ¿Qué fue todo aquello? La reacción de la madre de Tomoyo podía intuirse, aunque tampoco lo esperaban, pero creyeron que el señor Amamiya se indignaría algo más, aunque fuera sólo un poquito…, y sin embargo, se lo había tomado tan bien y naturalmente como Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó ella.

Shaoran parpadeó, todavía aturdido.

—¿Qué dices?

—Mi familia no te está poniendo las cosas demasiado fáciles…, pero de verdad que lo siento mucho. De haber que esto saldría así, no te habría pedido que te quedaras, Shaoran. No pensé que tendrías que pasarlo tan mal…

El chino no dijo nada por un momento.

—No tienes porqué disculparte —habló suavemente, después de un rato—. Sakura, ya te he dicho que nada de eso me importa… si eso significa que puedo estar contigo.

—¿De verdad? —Se sonrojó y lo abrazó con timidez.

Él posó una mano en su hombro y la estrechó tímidamente contra sí.

—Por supuesto. Me da igual si tengo que enfrentarme con medio mundo por ello —admitió completamente rojo y desviando la mirada. Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Harías lo que fuera por mí?

—Sí.

—¿Te pelearías con Kero, Touya y la madre de Tomoyo… por mí? —insistió.

—Sí…

—¿Matarías dragones…?

—Ya, deja de preguntar. Te he dicho que sí.

Oyó que Sakura soltaba una risita.

—Qué cosas tan bonitas dices cuando quieres —sonrió, abrazándose a su cuello.

El chico se aferró a su fino talle y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de ella, rogando porque no empezara a sangrarle la nariz de tanta vergüenza acumulada en el rostro.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Hace mucho tiempo que no cenaba aquí fuera! —comentó el abuelo de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, mientras se llevaba un trocito de carne asada a la boca y contemplaba el despejado cielo nocturno—. Debería hacer esto más seguido.

—Es cierto —afirmó Sakura—. Hace una noche preciosa, y las estrellas brillan muchísimo aquí, ahora que estamos lejos de la ciudad.

—Es una pena que en Tomoeda no se pueda ver este cielo —se lamentó Sonomi, con una sonrisa.

Al volver a bajar los ojos a la mesa y a la gente de su alrededor, Sonomi pudo notar, entre otras cosas, la afectuosa mirada que le dirigía el muchacho a su novia, sin que ésta se diera cuenta. La mujer sonrió. Era una suerte que, incluso después de cómo se había portado, hubieran aceptado sus disculpas sin rechistar y ahora estuvieran en paz. Imaginó que le sería más difícil, pues el chico demostró tener su carácter, pero no lo fue. Al parecer, era verdad eso de que las primeras impresiones sobre alguien no son siempre las correctas y que las apariencias suelen engañar. Después de todo, era mejor persona de lo que ella había podido imaginarse.

—Tenemos suerte de que el clima haya cambiado. Hasta hace muy poco, habría sido imposible ver las estrellas con el cielo nublado y las lluvias…, es una suerte que ya no haga frío —comentó Sakura.

—Y que lo digas… —asintió Shaoran sin pensar.

Cuando oyó su propia voz extraña entre las demás, recordó que llevaba mucho sin decir nada, y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿No te gusta el invierno? —consultó el anciano amablemente.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy acostumbrado al clima frío de Japón en invierno…

—Oh, entonces¿no eres japonés? Tu nombre es chino¿verdad?

—Así es, soy de Hong Kong.

Sakura, esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos, observó a Shaoran dar un sorbo a la bebida de limón y volver a dejar el vaso.

—Lo suponía. Allí casi no hace frío, es normal que te cueste adaptarte.

—Sí…

—¿Y tu familia? —interrogó la ejecutiva.

—Ellos están en Hong Kong. Yo he venido aquí con Wei…, una persona que me ha cuidado desde que soy pequeño.

—Vaya…, pues eres bastante valiente si has venido prácticamente solo. ¿No echas de menos a los demás?

—Bueno… —Pareció meditar la respuesta por breves instantes. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sakura, que estaba entretenida intentando mantenerse despierta, y sonrió. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono carmín al responder de forma esquiva—. La verdad es que prefiero estar aquí.

Los dos adultos sonrieron. Seguramente estaba aquí porque Sakura no podía estar en Hong Kong, sin más misterio. Debía de ser bastante complicado el estar separado de la familia durante tanto tiempo, pero el chico prefería quedarse. No sólo era una muestra de valor por su parte, sino de auténtico amor por la muchacha.

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco al notar un golpecito seco en su hombro izquierdo. Al mirar hacia allí, se encontró con que la cabeza de su novia había caído sobre éste; la chica con los ojos cerrados. Ya había notado que se venía luchando contra el sueño desde hacía mucho, a juzgar por el modo en que cabeceaba.

—Vaya, debe estar muy cansada —sonrió Sonomi—. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día…

—Además, es muy tarde. Supongo que lo mejor es que vaya a dormir —propuso el hombre senil, retirándose de la mesa. Sonomi le imitó, y Shaoran iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando reparó en que debería levantar de allí a la chica primero. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la alzó en brazos bajo la atenta mirada del bisabuelo y "tía-prima-segunda" de la muchacha.

—¿Puedes con ella? —consultó el anciano. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Sakura no pesa nada.

Todos avanzaron por el amplio corredor con suelo enmoquetado, hasta llegar a una puerta. El dueño de la casa la abrió con cuidado, y el chino procedió a recostar a su novia en la única cama que había, para luego cubrirla con el edredón decorado con bordados de rosas y otras flores.

—Buenas noches —le saludó el bisabuelo a la chica, antes de apagar la luz. Ella no respondió; estaba plácidamente dormida. La puerta se cerró y los tres restantes se miraron—. Tu habitación es la que está aquí al lado —le informó a Shaoran—, es la que había preparado por si Touya quería venir. Puedes pasar la noche allí, y si tienes algún problema, no dudes en avisar¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señor Amamiya —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—No hay de qué. Buenas noches.

El hombre y su nieta se alejaron por el corredor. El menor de los Li dirigió un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación en donde descansaba su novia y sonrió. ¡Vaya día, no le extrañaba nada que estuviera cansada! Él mismo estaba agotado también.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —susurró antes de irse—. Que duermas bien.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, y Sakura abrió sus ojos, como dos piscinas verdes. La luz de la luna se colaba a través de la fina cortina blanca de seda que cubría las ventanas, y la brisa soplaba suave. Se había despertado porque tenía algo de frío. Al girarse, el edredón había resbalado y dejado al descubierto su piel, sin abrigo alguno además de su vestido de algodón. Tembló un poquito y volvió a taparse.

—Vaya, qué sed tengo —se dijo a sí misma. Se incorporó y caminó por la habitación. Echo un vistazo al reloj y suspiró—. No puedo ir a la cocina a buscar agua a esta hora o despertaré a todo el mundo..., pero es que tengo tanta sed…

Su mirada vagó por la habitación en tinieblas. Un sofá, una cama deshecha, cuadros en las paredes, cortinas blancas bailando al compás del viento suave, una alfombra, una mesilla de noche, un mueble con distintas botellas…

¡Botellas!

Debido a la oscuridad, no supo qué contenían, pero sí vio que podían aliviar su sed, pues contenían líquido en su interior. Eligió una de ellas al azar, y se hizo también con uno de los pequeños vasitos de vidrio que había a un costado de éstas. Destapó el recipiente y olió el pico. Despedía un delicioso y fuerte aroma a fresas.

Seguramente era licor, se dijo.

Pero por un poquito no pasaba nada¿no? Tenía tanta sed que no le importaba, la verdad, y lo único que quería era beber e irse a dormir de nuevo. Llenó el vaso y lo bebió de un trago.

Casi escupe todo. Había sido demasiado brusca, pero es que no estaba acostumbrada a beber ese tipo de cosas.

—¡No tenía idea de que esto fuera tan fuerte¡Dios, mi garganta…!

Rebuscó apresuradamente entre las estanterías y sacó una botella transparente.

¿Agua?

Por el aspecto de la botella, bien podría serlo, pero sólo descubrió que estaba en un error luego de dar un largo trago. La bebida anterior quemaba tanto que necesitaba apagar aquel incendio en su boca de alguna manera…

Pero había tenido tan mala suerte que sólo consiguió sacar otra botella de quién sabe qué tipo de bebida alcohólica. Tuvo que poner todo su empeño en tragar aquella cosa.

—¡¡¡NECESITO AGUA!!!

¿Qué decir sobre lo que pasó después? Una tras otra, probó el contenido de cada uno de los recipientes. No tuvo suerte hasta un buen rato más tarde, cuando encontró, al final de uno de los estantes y bien oculta, una botella llena de agua. Seguramente su colocación allí no era más que un error, pero no tenía importancia. Se bebió toda la botella en escasos segundos, y sintió poco a poco descender la llamarada que había provocado todo lo demás. Suspiró aliviada y se incorporó, pero entonces notó que era presa de un mareo poco usual en ella.

¿Qué le pasaba? Casi no podía caminar.

Su risa resonó en la habitación, aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a nadie. Sus mejillas sonrosadas brillaron a la luz de la luna, y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa.

Estaba borracha… Pero ella no lo sabía, claro. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Nunca antes se había emborrachado.

—¡Qué raro es essssto…! —exclamó, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente al marco de la puerta. Sin quererlo, en un movimiento torpe se abrió, y Sakura cayó al suelo de cara. Se sobó la nariz golpeada con una mano, y observó el pasillo en tinieblas. Al mirar la puerta de al lado, observó, gracias a la separación entre la misma y el suelo, que la luz se encendía. Luego, volvió a apagarse. La muchacha permaneció en silencio y quieta durante un rato.

—_¿Quién dormirá ahí?_

Finalmente, la curiosidad —sumada a la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas, claro— pudo más. Entornó la puerta y miró dentro. Sonrió con picardía al divisar la silueta bajo las sábanas. Estaba cubierta casi hasta la cabeza, donde escapaba una mata de cabello castaño oscuro.

—_Shaoran…_

Se aproximó a la cama sin hacer el menor ruido. Con cuidado, se sentó allí y descubrió el rostro serio y durmiente del chico.

—Qué mono… —susurró—. Es una pena que estés durmiendo, porque yo no tengo sueño…

Sin previo aviso, levantó el edredón y se metió en la cama con él. Sintió su aura cálida quitarle el frío que tenía, y se pegó todavía más a su cuerpo. El chico apretó los ojos. Estaba reaccionando. Había notado aquel contacto con una piel algo más fría.

—¿Qué…?

Sus ojos color ámbar profundo se abrieron a más no poder al encontrarse con una divertida Sakura tendida a su lado. De repente, se le quitó todo el sueño y se sintió más despierto que nunca.

—Hola —le saludó ella alegremente.

_Muy_ alegremente.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —se alarmó él, incorporándose tan rápido como pudo.

Sakura llevó su dedo índice a la boca del chico, indicándole silencio.

—Shhhh, nos van a oír…

—¡Sakura¿Qué haces en mi cama? —preguntó en un tono de voz mucho más bajo.

—Oh, es que…, estaba tan sola en mi habitación que pensé en venir a verte…

—No puedes estar aquí. Podrían pensar cualquier cosa.

—A mí no me importa lo que piensen —susurró acercándose más a él.

Shaoran sintió miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo al notar que la chica le besaba con más vehemencia de lo que recordaba había hecho jamás. Sakura jamás le había besado así, con tanta fuerza, ímpetu…

¿Pasión?

Se separó de ella al instante, más rojo que un tomate. No entendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura?

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Su tono era íntimo; demasiado íntimo. Incluso había un evidente toque de sensualidad en sus palabras. La cara del chino se puso más roja aún, si es que las leyes de la física lo permiten. ¿Desde cuándo ella le hablaba de esa manera?

_¿Cariño?_

—S-Sa-Sa-Sakura, vuelve a t-tu habitación… —imploró nervioso.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No puedes quedarte aquí! —negó efusivamente—. ¡No estaría bien!

—¿Es que ya no me quieres…?

La chica arqueó las cejas en señal de tristeza y Li bajó la cabeza, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Aquella situación le estaba volviendo algo más que loco. Notó que ella empezaba a separarse de la cama, al parecer queriendo irse. Le pareció buena idea aquello, hasta que notó la mirada triste que tenía Sakura. Lo más seguro era que interpretara su gesto como una negativa…

—No es eso, sabes que sí te quiero… —le dijo, para luego acercarla a él y mantenerla abrazada. La muchacha cerró los ojos y no opuso resistencia. De repente, Shaoran notó mucho más fuerte que antes aquel extraño perfume que olía cerca desde que despertó—. ¿A qué huele? —Si sus sentidos no le engañaban…, aquello era…

Sakura alzó la cabeza y le miró. Sus ojos estaban chispeantes y alegres, mientras que sus mejillas sonrosadas. Eso le dio que pensar.

—¿Has bebido? —interrogó.

—Oh, es que tenía sed —dijo sin más. Él suspiró con resignación—. No había agua por ninguna parte, así que comencé a beber de las botellas que había en la estantería de mi habitación. Creo que las probé todas.

Sakura empezó a reír y Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos. Con razón estaba comportándose de forma tan extraña… ¡Estaba como una cuba!

—Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cama. Mañana tendrás un dolor de cabeza terrible, no te aconsejo que…

—¡No, no! —protestó y se abalanzó otra vez sobre él. Se aferró a su cuello con sus brazos—. ¡Quiero quedarme contigo!

—Sakura…, no me hagas esto… —le rogó, intentando controlarse.

Ciertamente la imagen de la chica en un fino vestido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y se abrazaba a su cuello con vehemencia no le ayudaba demasiado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas piernas torneadas, depositadas sobre la cama de forma casi incorpórea e insinuante, desvió la mirada.

¡Cuánto le estaba costando concentrarse!

—Por favor…

Shaoran meditó en silencio, quizá también rezando, de paso. Si la llevaba a su habitación —cosa que le iba a costar bastante, porque si estando sobria le resultaba casi imposible convencerla de algo, borracha no se lo quería ni imaginar—, seguramente debería quedarse allí hasta que se durmiera, de modo que sería lo mismo. En cambio, si la dejaba en su habitación como ella quería, puede que se durmiera más rápido, y entonces podría cargarla al otro cuarto sin que se enterase. Y así, quedarían los dos más o menos contentos.

Vio que Sakura le miraba con insistencia; quería su respuesta, y la quería ya.

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Puedes quedarte.

La Card Master sonrió de oreja a oreja y le abrazó más fuerte. Shaoran se sonrojó ante el íntimo contacto que se había formado entre ellos de forma no del todo intencional.

—Gracias —le susurró su novia, acompañando sus palabras de un beso.

Y ante la calidez de aquellos labios, Shaoran no pudo resistir la tentación de responderle.

Se separaron luego de un rato, necesitando respirar, pero aquello no duró demasiado. Enseguida volvieron a acercarse y sumirse en un nuevo beso. Parecían casi hechizados.

Las telas de las cortinas se agitaban con el viento, que refrescaba la habitación y la llenaba del aroma de las noches calurosas. Todo estaba en armonía, y la luna contemplaba, blanca, en el cielo, a la pareja de amantes que llevaban en aquel sutil juego de besos y caricias desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Casi sin saber cómo, luego de algunos giros y peripecias, Sakura arrastró a su novio hasta que quedase encima de ella. Shaoran no pareció darse total cuenta de la situación: un chico y una chica, en medio de la noche, recostados en una cama y besándose apasionadamente. Sin que su mente se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró acariciando las piernas semidesnudas de ella.

Las manos algo frías de Sakura le correspondieron colándose por debajo de la camiseta del chico, acariciando su espalda.

—Shaoran…

Eso había sido casi un gemido por parte de ella, y consiguió alertarlo. Notó el par de manos frías en su espalda, acariciándolo, y sus propias manos en las piernas de Sakura. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, lentamente, intentó abandonar aquello.

—¿Adónde vas…? —consultó ella al notar que ya no era besada y que Shaoran se estaba separando poco a poco, acabando por sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Será mejor dejarlo —dijo él calmadamente, pese a que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo interior por detenerse. Kinomoto lo miró—. Estás borracha, y no estría bien que me aprovechara de las circunstancias.

Sakura se incorporó también y permaneció sentada en la cama durante un rato. Miraba la espalda masculina de la figura casi completamente inmóvil, de no ser por los efectos de su respiración, algo agitada. Intentó reflexionar acerca de lo que pasaba o había estado a punto de pasar, pese a que el alcohol en su sangre no le ayudaba demasiado a mentalizarse. Abrazó al chico por detrás y recostó su mejilla en el hombro de él. Suspiró y tomó fuerzas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es que…

Shaoran giró el rostro y su mirada ámbar se clavó en aquellos estanques verdes. Sonrió y llevó un dedo a sus labios, indicándole silencio.

—No pasa nada. Estando así, no controlas lo que haces.

Ella asintió, aunque no del todo convencida. ¿Seguro que aquello era por el licor que había bebido? La verdad era que no lo sabía, pero se sintió triste al ver que Shaoran había optado por parar. Sabía que lo hizo por respeto, más que ninguna otra cosa, y que era por ella misma…, y sin embargo, habría deseado que simplemente se hubiera dejado llevar, perder la cabeza un rato, sin importar nada más.

—No te vayas… —le susurró.

Él se giró, atrapándola con sus brazos y recostándola sobre su pecho.

—No me voy a ir. Ahora, duerme.

Sakura sonrió entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para mantenerse despierta por más tiempo.

Shaoran acarició su cabello castaño hasta que notó que su respiración se volvía más pausada y tranquila. Con una mirada de soslayo, comprobó que la chica estaba completamente dormida. Se separó de ella con dificultad y la acostó en la cama, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. La arropó y cerró la ventana: que luego se enfermara sería lo único que faltaba.

Se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama y luchó contra Morfeo durante un tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado? Le resultaba evidente que la actitud de su novia no se debía, seguramente, a otra cosa que no fuera el licor. Con todo lo que había bebido, no era de extrañar que se volviera algo más desinhibida con él. Sin embargo, no podría jamás valerse de eso para estar con Sakura "de aquella manera"…, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no correspondía. No sabía si ella estaba preparada, de modo que no se arriesgaría, pues podrían arrepentirse después.

No obstante, cuánto le había costado negarse…

Suspiró y le dirigió una última mirada afectuosa. Ojalá mañana no se encontrara demasiado mal…, luego de haber bebido todo aquello, esperaba que la resaca no fuera demasiado fuerte. Pobre Sakura…

Lentamente y sin poder evitarlo durante más tiempo, sus párpados fueron cayendo y sus ojos acabaron sumidos en un mar negro y oscuro. Sin quererlo, se había quedado dormido.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La luz de la mañana iluminaba la habitación y, en su centro, una chica de cabellos negros se contemplaba en el espejo, de su misma altura. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido en tonos lilas, trabajado en una fina tela ideal para la primavera, fresco y ligero. Su pelo estaba recogido en una especie de moño, adornado con un broche con forma de flor violeta y algunas cintas de raso cayendo unos centímetros. Sonrió satisfecha y se encaminó a la puerta. Salió. Bajó las escaleras. Saludó a alguna que otra mucama con la que se cruzó y llegó finalmente a la cocina.

—Qué bueno que ya estás aquí —dijo una voz a su espalda. Ella se giró y se encontró con dos ojos azules que la miraban alegremente.

—¡Eriol! —se sorprendió—. Creí que todavía no habías llegado…

—¿Me he adelantado demasiado?

—Oh, no. Tranquilo. —Consultó su reloj y vio que eran las diez y cuarto—. Me he retrasado un poco vistiéndome.

El hechicero sonrió. Tomoyo se fijó en su vestimenta. Llevaba una camisa y una chaqueta fina encima de ella. Los pantalones parecían también de un tejido muy delicado, y todo aquello en conjunto le otorgaba el porte digno de un caballero inglés.

—¿Nos vamos? —le propuso el chico, extendiéndole el brazo. Ella lo tomó con timidez.

—Por supuesto…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Apretó sus ojos con más fuerza e hizo un gesto inconsciente de molestia. La luz del sol le estaba fastidiando, realmente. Al mover algunos músculos, se percató de que su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido. ¿En qué clase de cama había estado durmiendo? Le dolía el cuello y sentía que algo se clavaba en su espalda.

—¿Cómo te has quedado durmiendo ahí…? —La voz que oyó entre sueños había sido, al principio, poco más que un montón de palabras ininteligibles. Cuando su mente se fue acostumbrando al mundo real, pudo reconocer su significado—. Shaoran… ¿estás despierto?

El aludido abrió los ojos con dificultad, y al instante volvió a cerrarlos, cegado por el resplandor matinal. En un acto reflejo, giró la cara hacia el otro lado. Quería seguir durmiendo y aquello, fuera lo que fuera, no le dejaba. Oyó una risita clara a su lado, lo que le hizo reaccionar. Su vista, nublada en un principio, dibujó la figura de una chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, que estaba hincada al lado suyo. Ella sonreía; al parecer, algo le hacía gracia.

—Llevo un buen rato intentando despertarte —habló. El timbre de su voz era dulce y melódico, pese a que se notaba algo cansado—. ¿No has dormido bien anoche o qué…?

Anoche…

Los recuerdos llegaron en tropel hasta su adormilada mente. Casi da un brinco al acordarse de aquellas imágenes y lo ocurrido. Ya había acabado de despertarse, eso era más que seguro.

—¿Qué pasa…? —consultó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Nada, nada —dijo él apresuradamente.

—¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en una silla, Shaoran?

—Pues porque en mi cama estabas durmiendo tú —dio como respuesta más que obvia. Sakura se sonrojó.

—Ya, pero… ¿por qué estaba durmiendo yo en tu cama…?

El chino sintió su cara arder. Toda la sangre había ido a parar a sus mejillas en pocos segundos. ¿Ella no recordaba… _nada_?

—¿Cómo, no te acuerdas? —preguntó con dificultad. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que me quedé dormida en la mesa… —explicó con desconcierto.

—Bueno, sí…, te quedaste dormida en la mesa, y luego te llevé a tu habitación, pero…

—¿Pero…?

A Shaoran le resbaló una enorme gota por la nuca. A ver de qué manera le contaba lo ocurrido…

—Verás, el problema fue que luego te despertaste y, como tenías sed, empezaste a probar las botellas de licor que tiene tu bisabuelo en tu habitación —habló con suma rapidez, intentando que aquel momento pasara lo más rápidamente posible. A ella incluso le llegaba a costar entender lo que decía—. Te emborrachaste y luego viniste a mi habitación y…

Sakura parpadeó, intentando recordar. A medida que él iba hablando, algunas imágenes aparecían desperdigadas pero claras en su memoria. Se adelantó a su explicación y, de pronto, las escenas que siguieron a eso le golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza. Se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada. Recordaba haber estado muy… cariñosa con su novio, y que él había sido quien hizo que se detuviera todo aquello.

Se miraron por unos instantes, con los rostros completamente rojos. De pronto, se dieron cuenta —si es que no lo habían hecho ya— de lo cerca que habían estado de…, de…

—¡Cuánto lo siento…, yo…! —intentó disculparse ella, más que avergonzada.

—No importa, de verdad…

—Es todo muy difícil —susurró Sakura, recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Shaoran no dijo nada; se limitó a acariciarle la espalda, como si estuviera consolando a una niña pequeña. Claro que era difícil: mente y corazón pocas veces van de la mano, y eso era algo que ya sabía perfectamente desde que la conoció a ella.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Eriol le quitó la venda de los ojos y Tomoyo observó maravillada el panorama que tenía en frente. La había llevado a un precioso campo, con un pequeño arroyo fluyendo entre los árboles frutales, que estaban en flor. Los pétalos blancos y rosas caían delicadamente desde lo alto, acariciando su piel tersa.

—¡Es precioso!

—¿Verdad que sí? Como hace tan buen tiempo, he pensado que lo mejor sería venir a un sitio como este.

—Me encanta este lugar…

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —sugirió el mago, señalando uno de los árboles de más adelante. Bajo sus ramas había un mantel, y encima de este una cesta.

—¿Para eso era la cesta con comida? —preguntó Tomoyo. Él asintió.

—La idea de un picnic aquí me resulta encantadora…

—Eres un romántico incurable.

La chica rió y él sonrió ante eso. Por supuesto que lo era, y la verdad es que le encantaría poder mostrarle cuán romántico era de una forma más directa…

Lástima que sólo fueran amigos.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar. Había demasiados temas de los que hablar, desde amigos y familia hasta libros, viajes y cultura en general. Siempre ocurría lo mismo: parecía que jamás se quedarían sin conversación, pues combinaban tan bien sus palabras que una cosa llevaba a la otra, pese a que sus opiniones chocaran bastante, algo que era aún más alentador y divertido. Las miradas fueron y vinieron, los rostros se separaron algunas veces, intentando controlar las sensaciones que provocaba su cercanía.

Pero, pese a lo mucho y bien que conversaban, las palabras nunca bastarían para explicar sus sentimientos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Te sienta de maravilla…

Sakura se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Cuando faltaban pocas horas para que tuviera que irse, su bisabuelo la condujo hasta la antigua habitación de Nadeshiko y abrió un baúl caoba que había en una esquina. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el hombre sacó de allí un precioso vestido sin mangas en color blanco y rojo, con algunos detalles en amarillo. Era delicado y ligero. Él le había contado que aquel vestido perteneció a su nieta, que había sido el último en usar antes de casarse y no volver a esa casa, y que quería que ahora fuera para ella. Sakura se negó tanto como pudo, pero al ver el rostro suplicante del anciano, aceptó llevarlo. Entonces se lo había puesto, y allí estaba ahora, en el portón de la casa, despidiéndose y vistiendo la hermosa prenda.

—No me equivoqué cuando dije que eras idéntica a Nadeshiko —susurró Sonomi con voz soñadora y destellos de luz por todas partes a su alrededor. Sakura pensó entonces que ella tampoco se equivocaba tanto al pensar que Tomoyo y su madre eran, en ocasiones como esa, bastante parecidas…

—Muchas gracias… —dijo con timidez.

—Me encantaría que pudierais pasar a visitarme más seguido, Sakura, Shaoran. Me ha encantado teneros aquí, en casa. Podéis venir siempre que queráis.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza ante las palabras el anciano.

—Un gusto conocerle, señor Amamiya. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. —El muchacho hizo una reverencia y el aludido sonrió algo asombrado. ¡Vaya que era un chico muy educado!

—Igualmente. Me alegra saber que Sakura tiene a alguien que inspira tanta confianza con ella…

Shaoran se sonrojó al instante y no le miró. ¿Confianza¡Pues ayer por la noche casi se iba al garete toda aquella confianza que le tenían unos pocos de la familia! Ahora sí, lo que le resultaba realmente extraño era que, pese a la cantidad de licor que la chica había bebido, parecía no mostrar signos de resaca o cansancio…, más bien, todo lo contrario. Rezumaba vitalidad por los poros.

—Eh…, sí…

Sakura dio un gran y afectuoso abrazo a su bisabuelo y luego se despidió con algunas palabras. Prometió volver en cuanto pudiera, e incluso convencer a Touya de lo mismo. El hombre sonrió con algo de tristeza, pero la dejó ir. Ella se montó en la motocicleta detrás de su novio, que al instante puso en marcha el motor.

—¡Nos vemos! —dijo alegremente, saludando con una mano.

—Espero verte pronto, Sakura. Mis saludos a tu padre y hermano.

—¡Sí!

El espectro de Nadeshiko Kinomoto observó desde el cielo a su hija marcharse de nuevo a casa, agarrada fuertemente a la espalda del muchacho que iba delante. Luego, miró a su abuelo, cuyos ojos soltaron alguna que otra lágrima, que sabía eran de felicidad. Tenía plena conciencia de lo mucho que le debía de haber costado, tanto a él como a su prima Sonomi, el aceptar al chico, siendo tan sobreprotectores como lo eran. Aquello la llenó de felicidad, pues era una suerte que Sakura no tuviera que enfrentarse a los mismos obstáculos que ella, siendo tan joven. Y lo más importante: al fin, después de tanto tiempo, el hombre había vencido su orgullo, reconciliándose así con su biznieta y conociéndola sin tener que ocultar su verdadera identidad…

Y en cuanto a Touya…, bueno, sabía que él había heredado la terquedad de su bisabuelo, eso no podía negarlo. Sería complicado, pero confiaba en que él también acabaría disculpándole y la familia estaría reunida, luego de tanto luchar, como ella siempre había esperado…

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Aquello acabaría por pasar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Llevaban mucho rato paseando. Aquella había sido una mañana estupenda, y ahora que las luces del ocaso salpicaban el agua en el arroyo, parecía que el final no sería peor. Sus figuras se recortaban contra el cielo, y su andar era lento y acompasado.

—Me alegro mucho de que me hayas traído aquí, Eriol. Ha sido un día maravilloso —admitió con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Y yo me alegro de haberte traído. Para mí también ha sido un día maravilloso. ¿Sabes? No recuerdo haberme entretenido nunca tanto con alguien…

—Lo mismo digo.

Las dos miradas azuladas se cruzaron. Los chicos se detuvieron y, de pronto, comenzaron a avanzar el uno hacia el otro. Ella dio un paso en falso y cayó en brazos del hechicero.

—¿Estás bien? —se sorprendió un poco él.

—Sí, no te preocupes…

Tomoyo intentó volver a incorporarse, pero a Eriol no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de dolor medio disimulado de su rostro.

—¿Te duele algo?

—Bueno, es que…, como no sabía a dónde me ibas a traer…

Ella le señaló sus pies, que calzaban unos bonitos pero delicados zapatos. Tenía el talón un poco colorado.

—Ya veo…, tendría que haberte avisado para que no trajeras algo tan formal —se lamentó.

—No tiene importancia, no es para tanto.

—Pero si no puedes andar…

La chica intentó dar algunos pasos, pero volvió a fallar en su intento.

—Cuánto lo siento —se disculpó Tomoyo—. Supongo que tendría que haber sido más provisoria…

—No es tu culpa, no sabías que vendríamos a un lugar así. Ven, te llevaré hasta donde estábamos antes y descansarás un rato. —Él se hincó y ella le miró extrañada. ¿Qué pretendía? —No puedes andar…

Un rayo de lucidez pasó por su mente.

—Hum… yo… peso mucho…, no es necesario que me cargues…

—Claro que sí¿cómo vamos a llegar si no?

La hija de Sonomi mantuvo su vista fija en las pupilas azules de su compañero. Ambos esperaban a que el otro cediera. Finalmente, la chica accedió. Se sujetó, primero delicadamente, a los hombros de Eriol. Cuando éste la levantó, difícilmente pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

—Enseguida llegaremos.

Era una suerte que Tomoyo estuviera demasiado concentrada mirando en otra dirección, pues Eriol podría jurar que su cara estaba tan roja como una granada. La llevó durante algunos metros, y en lo que duró la caminata Tomoyo sintió que se desmayaría si no se bajaba de los brazos del chico en ese instante. En un momento, se sintió descender y fue depositada en el suelo.

—¿Lo ves? No fue tan terrible.

Ella le sonrió y el inglés se sentó a su lado.

—Nunca había hecho algo así —dijo él después de un rato.

Tomoyo lo miró.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nunca he cargado a una chica así…, es curioso que Clow, siendo el mago famoso y poderoso que era, nunca se acerque demasiado a las mujeres…

—¿Por qué siempre hablas de ti como el mago Clow? —interrogó la japonesa.

—Pues… porque yo…

—Tú no eres él —le interrumpió—. Clow murió hace muchos años. Por mucho que seas su reencarnación, una persona muerta jamás podrá volver completamente. Tú eres Eriol Hiiragizawa, y deberías preocuparte por tu vida actual en vez de por las cosas que en el pasado no hiciste…

El muchacho abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No se esperaba aquellas palabras. Desde que supo quién había sido en su vida anterior, no había dejado de referirse a sí mismo como otra cosa que no fuera la reencarnación de Clow. Actuaba siempre en torno a esa idea, y ahora incluso se planteaba el hecho de que se enamorase de Kaho Mitsuki, una mujer mucho mayor que él, porque sintió que debía fijarse en mujeres y no en chicas de su edad… pues era el poderoso mago Clow y no Eriol, un chico común —fuera de lo que significa tener magia— y corriente de dieciséis años.

Miró a Tomoyo, que se mantenía expectante y sonriendo comprensivamente. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba para darle siempre respuestas o abrir su mente a preguntas como aquella, que jamás se había planteado por sí mismo, y que sólo luego comprendía su importancia. Ella tenía razón. Él era siempre Eriol Hiiragizawa antes que Clow Reed, y debía ocuparse de su vida.

"…_deberías preocuparte por tu vida actual en vez de por las cosas que en el pasado no hiciste."_

Las cosas que no había podido conseguir en su vida anterior… Debía preocuparse por su presente y no por su pasado. Contempló aquel par de hermosos ojos amatistas y su mente se iluminó. En su vida anterior, nunca antes había estado con una mujer. Siempre había sido un hombre solitario y cascarrabias, y su contacto con el sexo femenino fue más bien escaso.

—Yo nunca antes había besado a una chica —dijo en voz alta, sin pensar.

Tomoyo se sonrojó con fuerza.

—E-eso no…, eso no importa, Eriol. Ya deja de pensar en esas cosas¿quieres? —tartamudeó.

—Claro que importa —susurró, acercándose más a ella.

—Te he dicho que no te preocupes por tu pasado y no se te ocurre otra cosa que decir que no sea que nunca habías besado a una mujer —protestó.

Daidouji quería retroceder, pues él estaba demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no responder.

—No me preocupo por mi pasado. Me preocupo por el presente, y por no perder esta oportunidad para luego lamentarme durante todas mis vidas futuras.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la sorprendió acortando la distancia entre ambos. Al principio, permanecieron estáticos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a comenzar con el sutil juego de caricias en los labios del otro. Sin embargo, luego de un rato y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, el beso se profundizó. Tomoyo se rindió a sus corazonadas y enroscó sus brazos en el cuello del chico, como si temiera caerse, a lo que él correspondió posando sus manos en la cintura de ella. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, sólo hasta que sintieron que el oxígeno se les acababa en los pulmones y debían dejarlo. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

—Esto…, yo…

Tomoyo quería decir algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué. No debería haberse permitido volver a caer en lo mismo, por el bien de ambos. ¿No aprendía o qué?

—Me gustas mucho, Tomoyo —declaró entonces Eriol, sorprendiéndola.

Ella lo miró consternada.

—¿Cómo dices…?

—Eres… mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, pero no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti en el tiempo que llevo de conocerte. —La miró intensamente—. Lo peor es que no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta los días posteriores a las Navidades en mi casa… No quiero que te sientas incómoda, aunque supongo que nuestra amistad nunca volverá a ser lo mismo después de esto. Sin embargo, lo único que quiero es que lo sepas.

El viento acarició los árboles, creando una suave música de ambiente. Los pétalos en colores pasteles bailotearon en el aire unos momentos, para después caer. Era un momento mágico. El muchacho miraba el suelo, demasiado confundido como para poder mirar a la chica. Durante todo lo que duró aquel incómodo silencio, se imaginó miles de respuestas, aunque la más frecuente era la de que acabaría con un bofetón en la cara y ella se marcharía. Sabía que ya la había herido una vez, y ahora, sin poder evitarlo, seguramente lo había hecho de nuevo.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —la oyó murmurar, para su sorpresa—. A mí también me gustas muchísimo…

Eriol alzó la mirada. Lo primero que se encontró fue su tímida sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos violáceos de Tomoyo. Aquello fue la situación más irreal de su vida. Luego de pasar una tarde de charlas con su mejor amiga y la persona a la que más quería, se venía a enterar de que ella sentía lo mismo que él, algo que creía completamente imposible. ¿Cómo era, pues, que siendo tan observador, no se hubiera dado cuenta¿Le estaría jugando una mala pasada?

No, Tomoyo nunca…

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó ella, temerosa. El brillo en sus ojos denotaba un ligero temblor—. Es decir…, yo… ya no podría seguir siendo tu amiga, Eriol.

El aludido se volvió a acercar a ella

—No sé lo que pueda ocurrir… —susurró—. Pero, si sientes lo mismo que yo, esto puede tener un final feliz.

A varios metros de allí, otra pareja observaba a los dos adolescentes sumirse en otro beso. El chico, que todavía estaba sentado en la moto, sonrió a su novia, una muchacha de ojos verdes.

—Vaya si ha sido coincidencia que quisieras venir a ver este lugar antes de que te llevara a casa —dijo Shaoran.

—Es una suerte que se me ocurriera.

—Lo mejor será que los dejemos solos —sugirió él—. Ya hemos arruinado algo así una vez, no estaría bien que volviera a pasar… Además, me gusta eso de que no sepan que lo vimos…, ahora podemos vengarnos.

Sakura se rió. El muchacho pasó un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola por detrás.

—En ocasiones como esta, me gustaría a mí también tener una cámara…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lejos de Japón, una sombra divisó a su presa. Rápida y ligera, se coló entre sus labios abiertos. La mujer intentó agarrarse de la mesa que tenía más cerca, pero sin poder evitarlo cayó pesadamente al suelo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su rostro se torció en una muestra de dolor. La víctima ya había sido escogida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Hola! Bueno, bueno… Definitivamente fue un capítulo de parejas éste. Por un lado, Sakura y Shaoran con el tema de la borrachera y la cuasi-consumación del acto xD; y por otro, Eriol y Tomoyo que por fin se dejan de joder con eso de que son mejores amigos y se ponen las pilas. Y, por cierto, en cuanto a lo del alcohol, no es que a mí se me haya ido la cabeza o le quiera ahorrar la resaca a Sakura: es que en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, la chica se emborracha bastantes veces (¡hablo del manga!), y, además de ser de lo más divertido que hay, cabe destacar que al día siguiente está como nueva… No entiendo por qué, pero no quería cambiarlo. Las CLAMP al único que torturan el día después es a Shaoran (después el pobre anda que no puede con su alma)… bueno, y a Fye, pero él no sale en mi historia (aunque también es adoraaableee). Y antes de que me olvide, estoy planteándome si hacer que estos chicos (me refiero a Sakura y Shaoran) hagan algo o se queden con las ganas… ¿Qué me aconsejan? No sería un lemon, desde luego, porque la historia no da para eso…, pero siempre puedo hacer algún tipo de mención o arreglito xD. Mmmm, y pasando a otro tema¿qué fue eso del final? Ya había demasiada tranquilidad en el ambiente, la verdad, y como ya estamos llegando a los últimos renglones de esta historia, los malos no van a quedarse quietos.

Pero en fin, me estoy yendo demasiado por las ramas, así que mejor será pasar a los reviews… ¡Gracias a los que dejaron!

**Basileia**: Hola! Uf, la verdad no sabría decirte cuál de los dos, si Eriol o Shaoran, es más cabezota, pero creo que andan empatados, cada cual con sus cosas y sus métodos. Bueno, ya ves adónde se llevó el chico a Tomoyo, y lo que pasó xD. Ya se estaban tardando¿no te parece? Y en cuanto a lo de las charlas con tu novio…, jajaja, bueno, si es que al final esas cosas parece que siempre tienen un trasfondo bastante más tormentoso de lo que parece. Y no sé si habrá alguien que entienda a los hombres (quitando a ellos mismos, claro), pero igual no hace tanta falta entenderlos¿no? Con que sean adorables ya basta (a veces…) xD. Pero en fin, me estoy extendiendo mucho y no quiero aburrirte. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que nos sigamos leyendo; ya me comentarás. Besos!

**LMUndine**: Mmmmm… Eriol y Tomoyo sí salen, hija, pero lamentablemente para sus fans siempre le daré más protagonismo a Sakura y Shaoran, porque es algo que me viene en la sangre xD. Igual no es que los deje tanto de lado¿no? Al menos en este fic, digo, que en otros ya nada. Por lo menos Eriol acaba de cortar la intriga y confesó, al fin, al igual que su amiga 4 ever xD. Ojalá te haya gustado; espero que me des tu opinión, en cualquier caso. Saludos y nos leemos.

**Diana Prenze**: Jajajaja, bueno, quizá no era necesario que Shaoran conociera a tanta familia de Sakura, pero qué se le va a hacer, eso es cosa de ella, que lo extorsiona. No te preocupes por lo de la mala conexión neuronal, yo lo entiendo: además de andar medio tarada todo el tiempo, soy bastante (y bastante en el sentido de muy, mucho, bastante) enamoradiza y sé en qué estado te deja eso… Y me estoy poniendo tonta yo también xD. Nos leemos en el próximo review, querida. Saludos.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Kya! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo (o que te haya encantado xD). A mí también me gustan las batallitas que se mandan Eriol y Shaoran, así que no podía dejar de ponerlas… ¿No son monos? Sonomi estuvo más pesada ahora, pero igualmente la mujer se calmó y aprendió la lección. Buuu, yo tampoco quiero que se acabe la historia T.T… ¡pero queda tan poco! Eriol y Tomoyo, por otra parte, al fin confiesan lo que sienten (ya era hora), y espero que te haya gustado la escenita que estabas esperando. Yo también espero que nos leamos pronto, y por lo de la confianza, no te preocupes; soy igual… con algunas personas. Muchos besos!

**Lady Fiorella**: Hola! Ciertamente a Shaoran lo acosan de todos lados, pero el chico lo soporta lo mejor que puede, y ya sabemos por qué (yo pienso que quedó bastante claro xD). Igual tuvo un fin de semana bastante tenso, me parece... ¡casi hubo temita! Eriol y Tomoyo al fin se dejaron de jugar y parece que la cosa se enserió, no? Y en cuanto a lo de por qué el hombre invitó sólo a Sakura y a Touya, pues... el problema lo tuvo con Nadeshiko, no con Sonomi, así que supongo que a Tomoyo ya la conocerá, aunque no recuerdo de que se hiciera mención a esto nunca. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, ya me contarás. Saludos!


	18. Malas noticias

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP… ¡y seguro que disfrutan sabiendo que tengo que recordarlo constantemente!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 18: "Malas noticias"

—Por fin de vacaciones… —suspiró Shaoran Li, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá. Se llevó una mano a la frente y miró el techo. Oyó los pasos de Wei acercándose por el pasillo.

—Buenos días, señor —le saludó el anciano. El chico hizo lo propio.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué tal le ha ido en el instituto¿Hoy no era su último día de clases?

—Sí —bufó el chico—. Bastante bien, nada fuera de lo normal… Debo avisar a mi madre de las notas…

—¿Y a la señorita Sakura¿qué tal le fue?

Shaoran esbozó una tímida sonrisa, como siempre que le hablaban de ella. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el hombre. Cuánto había cambiado el muchacho desde que vino a Japón por primera vez…

—Bastante bien. Al final ha aprobado matemáticas, y con buena nota.

—No me extraña, usted la ha ayudado a estudiar¿no es así?

—Sí, pero el mérito es suyo. Se ha esforzado mucho para conseguir esa calificación.

—Felicítele de mi parte, por favor.

—Así lo haré…

—Oh, lo olvidaba —dijo el anciano—; ha llegado una carta para usted. Es de la señorita Meiling.

Shaoran parpadeó confundido.

—¿De Meiling?

—Sí. Ha llegado hoy —informó, al tiempo que le entregaba el sobre—. Léala tranquilo, yo iré a la cocina a preparar algunas cosas.

Cuando Wei se marchó, Shaoran se apresuró a abrir el sobre. Extrajo el papel verde y observó la caligrafía. No cabía duda: aquella era la letra alborotada y alegre de su prima. Se dispuso a leer.

"_Primito: _

_¿Qué tal están las cosas por allá? Hace mucho que no hablo contigo¡eres muy malo! Desde que estás allí, entretenido con Kinomoto, no nos has escrito ni a mí, ni a tus hermanas, ni a tu madre tan seguido como antes. Haz el favor de acordarte un poco más de nosotras, que te echamos muchísimo de menos, en especial yo… _

_He de decirte que yo estoy bastante bien, de hecho, estoy saliendo con un chico. Cuando te diga quién es, te vas a caer de la silla… ¿Recuerdas a Len, tu compañero de clases? Sí, ese que siempre te seguía a todas partes pese a que a ti te caía tan mal… ¡Pues bueno, ahora es mi novio! Espero que te alegre saber que ahora tienes una especie de cuñado _—_pues te considero casi un hermano_—_, y espero que no te pases tanto con él ahora que estamos juntos._

_No te escribiré una carta demasiado larga, pues hay una noticia que quiero darte y es mejor que sea pronto y en persona, de modo que…_

_¡¡¡IRÉ A VISITARTE A JAPÓN!!!_

_No pienso decirte la fecha, porque de seguro que te las arreglarás para escaparte de alguna manera y no ir a buscarme al aeropuerto. Tú sólo estate alerta, que en cualquier momento estaré allí._

_Espero verte pronto, a ti, a Daidouji y a tu amada Kinomoto, por supuesto… _

_Un saludo, tu prima que te quiere:_

_Li Meiling"_

Se quedó sin habla durante un rato. ¿Había leído bien¿Meiling vendría a Japón? Hacía tanto que la casa estaba tranquila y vacía sin ella, que no sabía cuánto le costaría acostumbrarse a sus payasadas, sus peripecias y la forma en que le gritaba en el oído para llamar su atención.

—¡¡¡XIAOLAAAAANG!!!

Sí, casi podía escucharla y ya le dolía la cabeza…

De repente, sintió que unos brazos se aferraban a su cuello con bastante poca delicadeza. Prácticamente estaba siendo asfixiado. Luchó por soltarse, pero aquella fuerza constrictora era demasiado para él. Cuando consiguió girar un poco la cabeza, se encontró con dos pupilas rojizas que le miraban chispeantes y alegres.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, Xiaolaaang! —repitió, chillando. El chico se retorció un poco más, dando a entender que necesitaba respirar. Su cara estaba casi azul, de modo que ella reaccionó y le soltó—. ¡Ay, lo siento!

—¿Mei…, Meiling? —se asombró. La pelinegra sonrió, satisfecha.

—La misma. Te dije que vendría, no digas que no…

—¡Pero la carta acaba de llegar hoy!

—Eso es problema del correo, no mío. Yo la mandé ayer, no me digas que no es tiempo suficiente. Estos empleados japoneses no son nada eficientes. —Su primo la miró con una gota en la nuca, mientras ella desfilaba por el salón, recorriendo con la mirada los muebles. Finalmente, se volvió a él—. ¿Qué¿No te alegras de verme?

—Bueno…

—¿De verdad que no molesto? —Ambos oyeron una voz en la puerta de entrada.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita. Seguro que Shaoran se alegrará mucho de verla —le contestaba Wei.

Por la puerta del salón, Meiling vio que ingresaba, acompañada de Wei, una chica de cabello largo y castaño hasta media espalda, con unos enormes ojos verdes. Las dos se miraron algo extrañadas durante algunos segundos.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —gritó Meiling. Shaoran empezó a sudar frío imaginando la escenita de celos por parte de su prima que se le venía encima—. ¡¿Qué haces en casa de Xiaolang¡Contesta!

—¿Eh…? —La recién llegada no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. ¿Esa chica, que no conocía de nada, le venía a preguntar qué hacía en casa de _su_ novio?—. Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

—¡Eres una sinvergüenza! —se encolerizó la otra—. ¡Y tú también, Xiaolang¡¿Qué va a decir Kinomoto cuando se entere de que traes a otras chicas a casa?!

Ambos hechiceros casi caen de bruces contra el suelo ante la declaración. Eso sí, Sakura no tenía ni idea de cómo sabía que ellos dos eran "algo" ni de qué la conocía…, aunque parecía no haberla reconocido. ¿Y entonces?

—D-disculpa… ¿quién eres…?

La pelinegra se acercó amenazadoramente a ella y frenó en seco a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sakura se puso más nerviosa que antes ante la mirada de furia de aquella chica.

Al ver el desconcierto en esa chica, Meiling se percató de algo. No fue que reconociera sus rasgos en un principio, sino su expresión. Luego, gracias a ello, comenzó a estudiar lo demás. El color de pelo, los ojos verdes, su rostro en general…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo al fin—. ¡Kinomoto, eres tú!

—P-pues sí…

—¡Boba¿No me reconoces? —consultó alegremente. Al ver que la chica seguía con cara de desbarajuste, se resignó a dejarse de tanta intriga—. Soy yo, Meiling…

La estudió por unos momentos, intentando asimilar sus palabras. Sus ojos identificaron el cabello largo, liso y negro como el carbón, que esta vez no estaban recogidos en dos coletas como antes, sino dejado suelto. Su sonrisa, algo burlona, denotaba que se alegraba de verla, pese a que lo disimulaba siempre. No cabía duda, era ella.

—¡¡¡Meiling!!! —dijo antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y abrazarla como si fueran mejores amigas. La chica le correspondió riendo un poco.

—Siempre tan despistada, Kinomoto…

—Como si tú la hubieras reconocido tan rápidamente —se mofó Shaoran. La china le miró de forma asesina.

—¡No la defiendas! Es que con el pelo largo y más altura me costó un poco más descubrir quién era. Es todo.

—Me alegro muchísimo de verte —comentó Sakura, como ajena a la pequeña discusión familiar. La chica de ojos rojos sonrió más abiertamente.

—Yo también. Estás muy guapa.

—Tú igual, Meiling.

—¿Y qué tal se porta mi primo? Me alegro mucho de que al final se haya puesto las pilas y no siguiera tan lento como siempre…, creí que tardaría más en pedirte que salieras con él, la verdad. Cuando éramos niños, le tomó mucho tiempo declararse… ¡Y cuando lo hizo, se fue! —dijo en tono acusador. La pareja se puso como tomates y ella rió—. Bueno, al menos la timidez no os abandona…

—¿Y cómo demonios te has enterado tú de eso? —preguntó el chino con fastidio.

—¡Shaoran! —le recriminó su novia.

Por su tono de voz, él sospechó que no le había hecho gracia que le hablara así a Meiling… En cuanto a la muchacha china, estaba encantada y divertida ahora que acababa de descubrir la gran influencia que suponía Sakura en su primo.

—Quiero decir… ¿quién te lo ha dicho? —reparó.

—¿Acaso creías que Daidouji y yo habíamos dejado de escribirnos? Ella siempre me contaba cómo iban las cosas entre vosotros. Cuando me contó que el serio y gruñón de mi primito se había echado novia, no me lo podía creer. Tus hermanas casi se desmayan de la emoción cuando se enteraron…

—¡Daidouji¡Debí suponerlo! —De pronto, repasó mentalmente las últimas palabras de Meiling—. ¿M-mis hermanas…?

—¡Sí! Una de ellas leyó por casualidad la carta en la que estaba escrito eso con todo detalle; ya sabes, lo de las vacaciones en las montañas y eso… —A cada palabra de la chica, el color en las mejillas de la pareja aumentaba—, de modo que les tuve que explicar.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —Shaoran se llevó las manos a la cara. Se imaginaba lo pesadas que se pondrían sus hermanas la próxima vez que hablara con ellas…, lo más seguro era que armaran un escándalo, e incluso harían algo estúpido como llegar a poner la noticia en el periódico. Entonces vino a su mente la imagen de lo que su madre habría podido decir al enterarse de eso—. ¿Qué opina mi madre? —preguntó sin rodeos.

El rostro de Meiling se ensombreció al escuchar aquello. La madre de Shaoran…

—Esto…, pues no lo sé. La verdad es que no sé si está enterada —dijo rápidamente. Él notó el cambio en la actitud de la chica y sospechó que nada bueno podía estar pasando. Quizás su madre se había opuesto totalmente a la relación, y su prima había venido a informarle eso mismo.

—¿A qué has venido?

La chica bajó la cabeza, algo que preocupó a Sakura.

—¡Shaoran, no seas grosero con ella! —volvió a reprocharle la japonesa. Sin embargo, se quedó callada al ver que su novio parecía haber notado algo que ella no.

—¿Ocurre algo, Meiling? —insistió Shaoran.

—Xiaolang… —La muchacha corrió a abrazarse a su primo. Le dolía mucho tener que decirle algo así—. Se supone que no debo decírtelo, me dijeron que callara, pero…, pero…

—¿De qué hablas? —consultó, ya mucho más preocupado.

—Tía Ielan está muy enferma, Xiaolang. Nadie sabe qué le pasa, los médicos no encuentran una explicación. Lleva así desde hace unos días, ni tan siquiera puede levantarse de la cama. Nunca, nunca antes la había visto tan débil. Todos tenemos mucho miedo, pese a que intentan disimularlo. No parece ser una tontería…

Los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran se abrieron a más no poder. Estaba paralizado. ¿Qué le ocurría a su madre? Si Meiling estaba tan sumamente preocupada, el peligro debía ser mucho. Pese a que él no lo notó, se había puesto pálido y sudaba frío. Al ver eso, Sakura se acercó a los dos y posó una mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo.

—Xiaolang, por favor, tienes que volver y hacer algo —le suplicó su prima, con los ojos llorosos—. Tía Ielan se está muriendo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dentro de la habitación de la Card Master, una chica de pelo blanco miraba la lluvia caer del otro lado de los vidrios. ¡Con lo bonito que era el clima últimamente! Le agradaba mucho más el sol, pero ahora la lluvia también se le estaba haciendo interesante.

—¿Ocurre algo? —consultó la Bestia del Sello, sentándose a su lado. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Nada en especial…, es que estoy algo preocupada. En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, no he logrado proteger a Sakura de una forma demasiado relevante. Empiezo a pensar que no tiene mucho sentido que esté aquí, después de todo…

El animalito le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, Hikari. Si estás aquí es porque tienes que cumplir una función, que tarde o temprano se verá…

—Pero no es sólo eso —interrumpió—. Desde hace unos días siento una corriente de energía negativa. Es muy débil, pero nunca una había durado tanto tiempo. Normalmente, acaban atacándonos antes.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el foco?

—No tengo ni idea. Ese es el problema… Y lo peor de todo es que ahora estoy sintiéndolo mucho más fuerte que antes, como si estuviera dentro de mi propio pecho. Esta pesadez y este dolor no son normales… ¿Qué ocurre?

**o-o-o-o-o**

La pareja caminaba por las aceras medio desiertas de Tomoeda bajo un cielo nublado. Iban tomados de la mano y llevaban ya rato sin hablar. Al parecer, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, demasiado confusos como para expresarlos en voz alta. Finalmente, fue la chica quien rompió el silencio, susurrando escasas palabras.

—Es necesario que vayas, Shaoran. —Él la miró con tristeza.

—Lo sé, pero no me gustaría. Sabes que, si fuera por mí…

Como ambos habían dejado de andar y se miraban de frente y muy cerca, Sakura estiró un poco el brazo y le acarició la mejilla.

—No necesitas decirme nada. Es tu madre y está muy enferma…, no puedes quedarte aquí. Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Le sonrió.

—Meiling dijo que venía a hacerme una visita casual para disimular un poco —anunció él—, así que se volverá lo antes posible. Yo me iré después de ella…

—¿Cuándo?

Él meditó la respuesta durante breves instantes, y luego suspiró.

—No lo sé. Supongo que pasado mañana, más o menos…

—¡¿Pasado mañana?! —se alarmó Sakura.

—Será lo mejor…

—Tienes razón…, es mejor que la visites cuanto antes y estés con ella…

Los nubarrones del cielo no pudieron contener durante más tiempo el agua en su interior, y comenzó a caer con bastante fuerza. La lluvia que chisporroteaba en los charcos y mojaba los rostros de los adolescentes parecía acompañar lo tormentoso y triste de sus auras en esos momentos.

Un chico y una chica, que se conocieron desde pequeños. Primero rivales, luego amigos, luego algo más. Sin poder evitarlo, se habían enamorado el uno del otro siendo unos niños, y aquel sentimiento seguía vivo en sus corazones, ahora más fuerte que nunca, incluso luego de tantos años sin verse. Por fin se habían reunido, y ahora que se sentían completos, tenían que volver a separarse.

Una historia de amor que parecía siempre querer romperse.

—Hasta luego —se despidió ella tristemente. Sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la lluvia. Comenzó a caminar luego de darse media vuelta, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Cuando ya había dado varios pasos, comenzó a correr—.._No puedo dejar que me vea llorar…, es injusto. Él ya está sufriendo mucho por lo de su madre, no puedo hacer que se preocupe por mí también. Tengo que ser fuerte y saber entender… ¡Y es que lo entiendo y apoyo su decisión más que ninguna otra cosa…, pero cómo duele tener que separarnos de nuevo…! _

Shaoran permaneció allí bajo la lluvia, completamente inmóvil. Pese al agua que resbalaba por el rostro de Sakura, había podido notar que estaba llorando en silencio. Lo había visto. Había visto aquella tristeza inconmensurable en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Él también odiaba tener que irse..., pero… ¿qué hacer?

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Cómo dices? —se asombró su amiga, al otro lado del auricular.

—Así como lo oyes, Tomoyo. —Sakura suspiró. Los ojos le escocían un poco. Había estado llorando toda la tarde—. La madre de Shaoran está muy enferma, de hecho puede morir…, así que él tiene que volver a Hong Kong, para ver si puede hacer algo…

—Lo siento muchísimo…

—Yo también. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. Cuando Meiling le dijo eso, creí que Shaoran se caería al suelo del susto… Estaba tan pálido. ¡No supe qué hacer! No tengo ni idea de cómo ayudarle…

—Tú sólo estate a su lado y bríndale su apoyo, Sakura. Eso es lo que puedes hacer…, lo demás, por desgracia, no está en tus manos, ni tampoco en las de él.

—Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, mejor que me vaya a dormir… Hasta mañana, Tomoyo…

—Hasta mañana…, vamos, Sakura, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

La chica no dijo más y colgó el teléfono. Sí, eso era lo que ella siempre decía, pero por una extraña razón, sentía que esta vez era mucho más difícil que eso. La vida de la madre de Shaoran estaba en juego, y eso no era un asunto para tomarse a la ligera. Se dejó caer en la cama, y Kero sólo la miró volver a sollozar en la oscuridad de la habitación. Estuvo así desde que llegó, y la verdad es que no era para menos, sabiendo lo que pasaba.

—Tranquila, Sakurita…, ya verás cómo la madre de Shaoran se recupera… No llores…

Sakura sonrió en su amargura. Sabía que Kero había hecho un gran esfuerzo por dirigirse al chico por su nombre y no como "mocoso". Y eso lo hacía por ella, para que se sintiera mejor. Se incorporó un poco y abrazó al animalito.

—Muchas gracias, Kero…

La Bestia del Sello le correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos. Le dolía muchísimo ver a su ama en esas condiciones, así como también le daba pena el pobre chico. Pese a que nunca se habían llevado bien, sabía que era una situación difícil para él y que lo estaba pasando probablemente peor que la propia Sakura, por mucho que ella se pusiera siempre en el lugar de los demás. Después de todo, era la madre de él y eso tenía que dolerle y preocuparle mucho. De otra manera, no habría tomado la determinación de volver a Hong Kong. Tenía la certeza de que, muy a su pesar, el chico no tenía pensado abandonar a Sakura por nada, pues no tenía duda de que la quería con locura. La situación tenía que ser demasiado delicada.

En el piso de abajo, Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto también estaban bastante preocupados. Cuando Sakura había llegado a casa y le preguntaron qué le pasaba, ella les había contado la mala noticia del día. Todos en aquella casa sabían lo que era perder a una madre, y no se lo deseaban a nadie. Lo peor era que, además, el padre del chico ya había fallecido cuando éste era aún un niño, y aquello empeoraba las cosas. ¿Y si quedaba huérfano? Sakura no había podido dejar de llorar mientras relataba eso, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar, y ni su padre ni su hermano sabían qué hacer para reconfortarla un poco.

En medio del revoltijo de ideas que tenían, una noticia en la televisión captó su atención.

—"…Ahora nuestros aviones son mucho más rápidos, y se alcanzan destinos insospechados en menos horas que hace años, cuando…"

Súbitamente, padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aquella mañana, el niño —no tan niño— Li, se levantó de no muy buenos ánimos. Lo primero que se encontró, además del ostentoso desayuno servido impecablemente sobre la mesa, fue a su prima rebuscando en su maleta. Con cansancio, se acercó a ver.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Oh…, es que antes de irme, tengo pensado ir a visitar a Daidouji. Me ha dicho que estaría en casa todo el día, porque Sakura no quiere salir. —Al ver la cara que puso su primo ante el último y desafortunado comentario, la chica se avergonzó de haber sido tan descuidada como para dejar escapar aquello—. Lo siento —agregó—, no quería preocuparte más…

—¿Te ha dicho Daidouji cómo está Sakura?

La chica le miró con tristeza y suspiró. Ya que había metido la pata, mejor que fuera completamente sincera con él. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer como que no pasaba nada.

—La verdad es que sí. Me ha dicho que la llamó por teléfono ayer y que estuvo contándole todo…, se la pasó llorando toda la tarde, y hoy ni siquiera quiere salir de casa a pasear un rato. —Se levantó del suelo y posó una mano en el hombro de Shaoran—. Es normal que esté triste…, pero estoy segura de que comprende la situación y…

—Claro que la entiende —interrumpió—. No dudo de ello. Sin embargo, me gustaría poder hacer que no se sintiera así…, asegurarle que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego y que volveré cuanto antes…

—¿Y por qué no le dices lo mismo que me estás diciendo a mí?

—No sé si eso sea suficiente…

—No te preocupes, ya verás que sí. Lo mejor es que te tranquilices un poco e intentes hacerlo todo lo más fácil posible para los dos.

El muchacho se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha un rato, como intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Para sorpresa de Meiling, que ya se había quedado casi hipnotizada por su quietud, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

—¿Adónde vas? —se interesó la pelinegra.

—Voy a caminar un rato. Necesito pensar. —Luego de esto, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Meiling, junto con Wei, que acababa de llegar, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—Espero que el señorito tome la decisión adecuada —dijo el mayordomo, a lo que la joven asintió.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

Fuera, el bullicio de la prole apenas despierta y luchando por llegar a sus respectivos trabajos llegaba a incomodarle. Tanto movimiento no le ayudaba nada a concentrarse en lo que quería.

—_Si tan sólo hubiera alguna manera de arreglar esto… Tengo que ir a Hong Kong, de eso no hay duda…, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Sakura aquí… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, entonces?_ —Sus zapatos se toparon con un charco de agua estancada entre dos baldosas, producto de la lluvia del día anterior. Se mojó un poco, pero no le importó—._No quiero dejarla…, me gustaría que estuviera segura de que lo último que quiero es separarme de ella…, quiero no tener que separarme de ella nunca…, y debe saberlo…_

Las vidrieras desfilaron ante sus ojos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaban allí. Sus ojos color miel observaron numerosos objetos, pero un destello en uno de los escaparates llamó su atención. Se acercó más y se sonrojó ligeramente al ver lo que era. Repentinamente, sus labios cerrados dibujaron una media sonrisa.

—_Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estaba buscando…_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura abrió los ojos una vez más. Eran las once de la mañana y aún no se había levantado. Luego de pasar en vela toda la noche, los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para poder levantarse a las ocho. Por suerte las clases no empezaban hasta dentro de lo que le parecía mucho, mucho tiempo, y podía permitirse esos lujos, si es que se les puede llamar así. Kero dormía enroscado a su lado, en la almohada. Pobrecito, él también se había quedado despierto para cuidarla y animarla un poco. Se vistió, pero no se animó a bajar. Lo mejor sería quedarse un rato más en su cuarto, así Touya no le preguntaría nada. No quería preocuparlo a él también.

El mayor de los Kinomoto admiraba el libro de medicina, que es algo muy diferente a leerlo. Para ilustraros, podría decir que llevaba más de media hora con la misma página. No le estaba haciendo ningún caso, y es que estaba demasiado preocupado por su monstruo. Seguramente no había podido dormir demasiado…, porque se levantaba tarde, pero no tanto. Tan sólo el timbre de la puerta le hizo reaccionar. Ojalá no fuera Nakuru otra vez, viniendo a traerle algún regalito, como hizo en San Valentín.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su queridísimo amigo Shaoran Li. Bien podría haber peleado con él, como era su costumbre, o cerrarle la puerta en la cara…, pero la situación no se lo permitía. Por una vez en la vida, iba a portarse bien con él y no decir nada. No estaba el horno para bollos.

—¿Está Sakura? —consultó el chino sin rodeos. Touya escrutó sus gestos.

—Sí —dijo—, pero está durmiendo. —Vio que su enemigo mortal abría los ojos con sorpresa. No supo si lo que le sorprendió fue que su hermana siguiera durmiendo o que no le llamara mocoso.

—¿Todavía? —Bueno, ahora acababa de responderle—. Está bien, pasaré más tarde. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, pero el hermano de su novia le detuvo.

—Oye, mocoso —llamó—, si quieres puedes quedarte a esperarla. Le avisaré que has venido.

—Ah…, gracias…

¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo¿Desde cuándo le trataba así de bien y dejaba que entrara a su casa a ver a Sakura sin rechistar? No entendió su actitud, pero era mejor que quedarse fuera. Al llegar al recibidor, se quitó los zapatos y esperó a Touya en la cocina, que había subido a avisar a la chica de su llegada. Luego de un rato, Kinomoto volvió a bajar las escaleras con noticias frescas.

—Dice que subas —informó. Después, se sentó e hizo como que estudiaba. Shaoran tragó saliva. ¿Sería alguna trampa? Quizás había alguna guillotina escondida por ahí, esperando a que asomara su cuello…

Bueno, tenía que correr el riesgo.

Subió los escalones y llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Golpeó tres veces, y luego se encontró con ella. Casi se cae al suelo cuando la vio. Tenía unas ojeras que le costaría mucho disimular, en caso de que quisiera hacerlo, y una cara de cansada terrible.

—Hola —le saludó ella, sonriente. Esa no era su sonrisa de siempre…

—Sakura —se entristeció él—¿qué te ha…?

—Oh, nada, nada. Es sólo que no he dormido mucho… —Se frotó el ojo izquierdo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de eso. ¿Por qué no podías dormir? —La mejor respuesta que pudo darle fue permanecer callada. Justo lo que se había imaginado, estaba muy preocupada—. Lo siento, no quería preocuparte con lo de…

—¿Qué dices? Shaoran, es normal que me preocupe por algo así… No es culpa tuya.

—Ya, pero…

—Ven, no te quedes en la puerta. —Le arrastró hacia dentro de la habitación. Pudo ver al "peluche" durmiendo en la almohada. Lamentó un poco el turbar su sueño, pero no podía hablar tranquilamente con su novia si el bicho estaba ahí. Lo agarró y sacó fuera del cuarto, con cuidado de no despertarle. Kerberos siguió durmiendo en el suelo del pasillo, y Sakura rió un poco.

—_Bueno, al menos se ha reído… _

—¿Y Meiling?

—Iba a salir con Tomoyo. Además, quería hablar contigo, y no puedo si está ella. —Sakura vio que se sonrojaba e intentaba serenarse. Se sentó a su lado, pues él se había dejado caer en el borde de la cama.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, sonriendo comprensivamente. Su gesto animó a Shaoran un poco más.

—Sabes que no me gustaría irme —empezó—, pero también sabes que es inevitable que vaya a ver a mi madre. —Ella asintió—. No quiero que, por causa de eso, se tenga que arruinar nuestra… relación.

—Eso no tiene porqué pasar…

—Lo sé. No digo que vaya a pasar, pero quiero…, quiero que, realmente, haya algo que nos siga uniendo a pesar de la distancia o del tiempo que pueda pasar hasta que volvamos a vernos. Quiero prometerte que volveré, y que entonces todo será como esperamos. No quiero que nada más se interponga entre nosotros.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la forma de hablar del chico. Él siempre había sido muy serio, eso no era nada nuevo, pero la forma tan natural con la que fluían sus palabras la había impresionado. Normalmente, se habría puesto muy nervioso al decir ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, ahora había un brillo de valentía y decisión en sus ojos difícil de describir. Él tomó sus manos y la que se sonrojó fue ella.

—Sakura, después de esto, y si tú piensas igual…, no nos separaremos nunca más. Puede que sea demasiado pronto para pedirte algo así…, pero… creo que será lo mejor. —Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente—. No soporto estar lejos de ti, pero si tiene que ser de esa manera…, quiero que sepas que durante todo ese tiempo estaré esperando verte a ti. Por eso…

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se iluminaron al ver que Shaoran sacaba una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era negra y cuadrada.

—Quiero darte esto como señal de nuestro pacto. —Abrió la cajita y en su interior brilló el pequeño diamante blanco que tenía el anillo en su centro—. Si fuera por mí, nunca nos separaríamos. Este anillo significa que esperaré por ti todo lo que haga falta… y que, si tú aceptas, algún día nuestra unión sería definitiva. No digo ahora, hablo de en un futuro. Todavía somos demasiado jóvenes…, aunque yo ya sé perfectamente a quien necesito a mi lado durante toda la vida.

La Card Master sintió sus ojos humedecerse y acelerarse los latidos de su corazón. No sabía si mirar el anillo o al chico, que se mantenía expectante.

—¿M-me estás pidiendo…, me estás pidiendo que sea… t-tu prometida? —tartamudeó.

Él asintió con la cabeza y siguió serio. Estaba demasiado asustado como para decir nada. Sakura parecía paralizada. ¿Por qué no respondía? La espera iba a matarle. Vio que ella empezaba a derramar lágrimas, y entonces se asustó todavía más. Rápidamente dejó la cajita con el anillo a un lado y sostuvo a la chica por los hombros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, creo que me he precipitado… Entiendo que no…

—¡Claro que quiero! —le interrumpió ella, arrojándose a sus brazos—. Sí quiero, quiero ser tu prometida. Te esperaré lo que haga falta, Shaoran. Lo juro. —Él sintió que su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo más o menos normal. Había creído que aquello era un rechazo, y casi se infarta. Acarició el cabello de su novia con tanta suavidad como pudo, mientras ella se aferraba más a él y lloraba de felicidad—. Me casaría ahora mismo contigo si me lo pidieras.

—No te pido tanto.

Ella cerró los ojos y no se movió. Quería estar siempre así. Muy a su pesar, él la separó de su pecho y la miró fijamente. Una de sus manos tomó la caja y la volvió a abrir. Sacó el anillo de oro de su interior y tomó la mano derecha de ella, para luego colocárselo en uno de sus dedos. La alianza brilló con destellos dorados y la chica no cabía en sí de felicidad.

—Te amo, y volveré por ti —dijo Shaoran, acariciando el dorso de la mano de ella. Se sonrojó un poco al dar a conocer sus verdaderos y más profundos sentimientos de una manera tan abierta, pero decidió que no era momento de ponerse nervioso—. Te lo prometo.

—Yo también…, y voy a esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Se acercaron aún más, hasta que sellaron su pacto con un largo beso. Aquel sería, probablemente, uno de los últimos besos que se darían en mucho tiempo, pues mañana no se encontrarían en el aeropuerto otra vez, así lo habían querido. Nada de despedidas en lugares fríos, sólo recuerdos de los momentos vividos juntos. Por lo demás, habría que ser paciente y tener fe en que el amor puede soportar tiempo y distancia más que ningún otro sentimiento.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Aunque no haya sido por mucho tiempo, me alegro de haber venido a veros —dijo Meiling, que estaba en el aeropuerto con los demás, esperando a que su avión llegara. Su vuelo sería esa misma tarde, y el de su primo al día siguiente, por la mañana. Tomoyo se soltó de los brazos de su novio para acercarse a la china y abrazarla.

—Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte —le dijo—. Espero que nos visites más seguido.

—¡Y que lo digas¡He de vigilar a mi primo en cuanto vuelva, para que no se pase de listo con Kinomoto! —alardeó. Los aludidos le sonrieron con timidez, sin soltar sus manos.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte. —Eriol se acercó a ella y se hincó, para luego besarle la mano. Meiling se sonrojó ante su actitud: ella no estaba acostumbrada al tipo de cosas que el inglés tenía por costumbre hacer.

—Ah…, hum…, lo mismo digo, Hiiragizawa…

— "Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 671-A con destino a Hong Kong: abordar por la puerta 37" —anunciaron los altavoces.

—Deberías irte —sugirió Shaoran. Su prima lo miró algo enfadada.

—Ya, ya veo que tienes ganas de que me vaya, pero disimula un poco. —Los demás rieron.

—No lo digo por eso. Vas a perder el vuelo: es la tercera vez que lo dicen —explicó con seriedad.

—Tendré que creerte. —Agarró su maleta y les sonrió a sus amigos—. Nos vemos, chicos. Espero que sea pronto.

—Nosotros también, Meiling —dijo Sakura.

—Xiaolang, nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos.

Luego de algunos abrazos y besos de despedida, la china se perdió entre la multitud. Había mucha gente en el aeropuerto de Tokio ahora que era temporada alta, muchos se despedían para marchar de vacaciones y deshacerse de las presiones diarias. Lágrimas y sonrisas era lo que presenciaban aquellas paredes todos los días y todas las noches. Gente que iba y venía, caras nuevas y viejas, niños, adultos, ancianos, alegría y tristeza.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ya llegaba la mañana del día siguiente. El sol del amanecer irrumpió en la habitación oscura, molestando al muchacho que se retorció en la cama, intentando seguir durmiendo. Cuando recordó que no tenía tiempo para remolonear en esa ocasión, se incorporó pesadamente. Con una mano revolvió un poco su cabellera chocolate, tan despeinada como siempre, y parpadeó varias veces. Tenía algo de frío: se había dormido sin camiseta. Del sueño que traía, no se había molestado ni en abrigarse un poco, y ahora notaba una ligera molestia en la garganta. Seguramente se le pasaría con algunas horitas de sueño más. Bueno, ya podría descansar en el avión.

Se desperezó y se vistió, no sin antes haberse dado una buena ducha en el baño que tenía justo a un lado de su cuarto. Los pantalones de jean en color marrón oscuro combinaban perfectamente con la fina camisa verde. El conjunto le daba un aspecto informal, a la vez que cuidado. Era una buena combinación, además de que le sentaba de maravilla.

—_Será un largo día…_

La gran mayoría de las cosas ya estaban perfectamente empacadas y preparadas, aunque aún le faltara algún pequeño detalle por acomodar. Shaoran no se mudaba, pero tampoco sabía por cuanto tiempo tendría que estar en Hong Kong, de modo que lo mejor sería ir preparado y no lamentarse por haber olvidado nada después.

Decidió tranquilizarse un poco antes de empezar con la labor. Se dirigió al balcón y salió. Divisó las bonitas casas de Tomoeda, apenas rozadas con la luz del sol. Aquella era una bonita ciudad, con la que había acabado encariñándose. Tantas cosas había vivido en sus calles. La captura de las Cartas de Clow, charlas y largas caminatas, problemas, alegrías, decepciones… Todo un mundo de recuerdos que ahora debería dejar atrás por un tiempo indefinido. Todo un mundo de recuerdos, vividos siempre junto a la persona más importante en su vida desde que tenía once o doce años. Claro que, entonces, no lo veía así.

Para él, Sakura había comenzado siendo un rival, uno que creyó fácil de vencer en un principio, pero al tener que enfrentarse con su dulzura se dio cuenta de que la batalla ya estaba perdida, pues no podía luchar contra esa niña que se preocupaba tanto por todo el mundo, incluido él, su supuesto enemigo. No pudo evitar ceder a su cariño, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era su amigo e incluso estaba enamorado de ella. Por supuesto, le llevó muchísimo aceptar esa idea, y cuando lo hizo también aceptó una nueva derrota: pese a todos sus intentos, no sólo se había encariñado con ella y había llegado a quererla, sino que la quería más que a cualquier otra cosa. Nunca le había pasado eso con nadie, ni le había vuelto a pasar. Y algo le decía que tampoco volvería a ocurrirle con nadie, pues ella era la única.

Pero, por mucho que la amara, ahora debía dejarla atrás durante algún tiempo. Todavía no sabía de qué manera podría soportar no tenerla cerca. Si bien estuvieron separados durante tres años y las cosas no habían cambiado en su interior, entonces eran más niños y no llegaban a comprender del todo lo que ocurría. Ahora que estaba seguro de que cada suspiro y anhelo suyo era para ella, sería mucho más difícil.

No había otra manera. Debía resignarse a que fuera así.

—Señor —le llamó Wei. Vaya, ni siquiera había notado que el hombre estaba allí.

—Lo siento, Wei. No te vi. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No se preocupe tanto, Shaoran —le sugirió el anciano, hablando a sabiendas. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo y comprensión—. Estoy seguro de que pronto podrá volver con la señorita. Debe ser paciente.

Shaoran sólo dibujó una media sonrisa. Estaba triste, pero le agradecía a Wei que siempre intentara reconfortarle cuando no sabía de qué manera enfrentarse a sus peores miedos. Era como un padre para él.

**o-o-o-o-o**

En su casa, Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá. Tenía los pies sobre los almohadones y sus rodillas le tocaban el pecho. Estaba bastante triste, por motivos obvios. Eran ya las nueve de la mañana y Shaoran saldría de Japón a eso de las once y media o doce. No iría a verlo partir, pues ninguno de los dos quería eso. No sería una despedida, dijeron, sino un hasta luego, y eso ya había ocurrido ayer. Como prueba de ello, en su mano derecha brillaba un precioso anillo de oro con un diminuto diamante en su centro, que la chica acariciaba de forma ausente.

Era muy injusto que, después de esperarse tanto tiempo y estando finalmente juntos, ahora tuvieran que volver a separarse. Ojalá las cosas fueran de otra manera. Ojalá, por un momento, el resto del mundo dejara de existir y sólo estuvieran ellos. Eso era lo que quería.

—_Recuerdo la forma en que nos conocimos. Cuando Shaoran llegó de Hong Kong para quitarme las Cartas, me intimidaba bastante. Siempre que nos encontrábamos, era una competencia por una cosa u otra. Nos llevábamos realmente mal. Aún así, creo que los dos sabíamos que eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Pese a cómo nos tratábamos, igualmente yo le quería mucho… _

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no oyó los pasos de Fujitaka, que entró al salón.

—_¿Quién me iba a decir que se convertiría en la persona más importante para mí?_

Sólo reaccionó cuando el hombre se sentó en el sofá, a su lado. Ella alzó la mirada de su anillo y se encontró con el rostro afable de su padre. La miraba con comprensión. Él la entendía perfectamente, estaba segura.

—Papá…

—He venido a hablar contigo —le informó—. ¿Puedes?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Otra vez el aeropuerto. Sus muros blancos y pantallas gigantes donde figuraban los vuelos le parecían siempre tan fríos. Nuevamente se veía allí, a punto de partir de vuelta a casa, de ser separado de lo que más amaba. Era como hace tres años. Siempre sería triste irse de su segundo hogar.

Se acercó a uno de los empleados para tramitar los últimos detalles que le permitirían abordar al avión. Las palabras del hombre sonaban vacías, lo escuchaba por pura inercia. Puede que la señora que estaba delante de él en la fila sí supiera lo que decía. Ya faltaba poco para que fuera su turno, pensó.

En unos momentos y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Bueno¿y cuándo la hubo? Tenía que ir, eso era seguro. No habría discusiones posibles que pudieran conseguir lo contrario, bien lo sabía. Aún así, era como el punto y final de una forma más bien metafórica. Suspiró y volvió a recordar sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta volver a verla? No lo sabía.

—Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos, Sakura… —susurró.

—¿Eso crees? —habló una voz detrás de él. Shaoran sintió su corazón detenerse. No había error posible, pero… ¿cómo…?

—¿Sakura? —Se giró y la encontró ahí, con las mejillas sonrosadas y mirándole sonriente. Era como la última vez—. ¿Qué haces aquí¿No habíamos quedado en que…?

—Te acompaño a Hong Kong, Shaoran —dijo simplemente. Él abrió los ojos como platos y la miró incrédulo. Ahora reparó en el hecho de que la chica llevaba un bolso que parecía bastante lleno.

—¿Cómo dices…?

—Mi padre me ha dicho hoy que puedo acompañarte. —Amplió su sonrisa—. Me ha dado el dinero de sus ahorros para pagar el pasaje. Puedo quedarme contigo durante todas las vacaciones…

Shaoran tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras. ¿Cómo era aquello¿De verdad iría a Hong Kong con él¡Era…, era increíble! Se abrazó con desesperación a ella, dejando caer el bolso de mano que llevaba y Sakura comenzó a reír. No la soltó, pese a las miradas de soslayo que les dirigían algunos.

—No puedo creerlo —decía él, completamente alucinado— ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

—Claro que sí…

—Cof, cof…

Cuando oyeron la tos fingida del empleado que estaba tras la mesa, se volvieron. El hombre, que debía tener unos treinta años, los miraba algo molesto. Puede que la gente que estaba detrás suyo en la fila tuviera prisa, y ellos ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Sus cejas negras se arquearon antes de continuar.

—Disculpen¿serían tan amables de darme sus pasajes? —consultó. Shaoran extendió el brazo y le entregó de mala gana su pasaje. Sakura, en cambio, le dio un sobre blanco que tenía dinero.

—Quiero comprar un pasaje en el mismo vuelo que él —dijo decidida. El hombre la miró y alzó una ceja. Vaya si era descarada la chiquilla; ya podría haberlo comprado antes y ahorrarle su preciado tiempo.

—Muy bien, necesito sus documentos. —La chica se los entregó, y él los escudriñó. Finalmente, se los volvió a dar—. Lo siento, pero es usted menor de edad. Un adulto debe comprar el pasaje a su nombre. Por mucho que tenga permiso para viajar sola, no puede _comprarlo_.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asombró ella. Rayos, no había pensado en eso. Todas sus esperanzas se habían ido al garete en dos segundos.

¡Ya no podría ir a Hong Kong!

Sin embargo, notó que Shaoran apretaba más su mano, como llamando su atención. Cuando lo miró, se encontró también a Wei, que le sonreía.

—No se preocupe —dijo el anciano—. El pasaje estará a mi nombre.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó con una sonrisa otra vez.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Wei le sonrió y firmó los papeles necesarios, luego de entregar el dinero de Sakura al empleado, un hombre poco contento con la vida. Después de un rato, la japonesa recibió el ansiado pasaje. Deberían abordar en media hora.

Sakura y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas. Ya todo estaba hecho, y ahora podrían seguir enfrentándose juntos a las circunstancias de la vida.

Y por una vez, y sin importarles la cantidad de gente que se agolpaba en los alrededores, Wei o quienes los estaban mirando, se sumieron en un profundo beso.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** Cof, cof… ¿Cómo están? Yo muy cansada. Lamento la tardanza y si el capítulo estuvo flojo, pero la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de reescribirlo y sólo lo revisé por arriba. Y para los fans de E+T… siento que no haya habido en este capítulo, pero es que mi cerebro está atrofiado y no me saldría nada bueno si me pusiera a escribir algo… Ya ven que ni toqué el S+S. Prometo que el capítulo que viene estará mejor… Y a ver qué tanto pasa con la pobre Ieran Li y su enfermedad. ¿Qué piensan: que la mato o que zafa? Todavía no me cargué a nadie en esta historia, pero estoy a tiempo xD. En fin, esperen y lo averiguarán. 

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Hola! Sí, tenés razón, quizá fue bueno un poco de alcohol para desinhibirse, porque si fuera por ellos, aparentemente Sakura seguía virgen e inmaculada hasta los cuarenta (o quizá no… :P). Y estamos de acuerdo con eso de que lo más típico quizá sería que no avanzaran tan pronto, y ahí está mi problema¡que no quiero que sea típico (o al menos no demasiado)! Además, ya tienen dieciséis años y pueden hacer alguna que otra cosita, creo yo… aunque sonrojados, claro, y Shaoran pidiendo permiso (risas). Igual no sé, ya veré cómo hago… Pero si lo hago, ya aclaré que sería muy suave y obviamente respetaría todo esto que decimos, o sea que no sería de repente una noche loca o algo por el estilo… ¡Para impulsos y calenturas tenemos Conviencia Agitada, de la cual a veces no respondo! (Ah, mentira, cómo amo esa historia). Y en cuanto a Eriol y Tomoyo… Pues ya ves que en este capítulo no los saqué, porque mi cerebro no da más… Pero ustedes me entienden y me perdonan¿no? Uf, eso espero. Y ya viste que la madre de Shaoran está, aparentemente, con un pie en la tumba. Espero haberte dejado con la duda, o al menos mínimamente inquieta, otra vez. Saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto. Besos!

**Diana Prenze**: Sí, hija, sí, el amor vuelve loca a la gente… pero tiene su lado bueno también (creo xD). En cuanto a lo de Sakura y el alcohol… si no la viste ebria, es porque no lees Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (el manga, no el anime) xD, porque se la pasa borracha cada dos por tres, y el pobre Shaoran persiguiéndola… Es muy gracioso. Al principio me extrañó muchísimo verla así (es decir, después de la Sakura de CCS, cuesta imaginárselo), pero ahora estoy acostumbrada. Y en cuanto a las hormonas… jajaja, seh, son cosa complicada, pero de momento los chicos lo llevan bien. Eriol y Tomoyo también se pusieron al tema, y tenés razón con eso de que las cosas amorosas van mejorando (aunque en este capítulo no saqué nada de ellos…), pero como ves no todo son buenas noticias y ahora a ver qué pasa con Ieran. Besos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Lady Fiorella**: Bueno, me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto, y espero que este al menos te guste un poquito, pese a que no tenga E+T (¡lo sientooo! T.T). Sakura definitivamente no tiene remedio, porque eso de emborracharte y después ir a calentarle la cabeza a tu novio cuando sabés que él no va a hacer nada, es muy cruel xD. En cuanto a Sonomi… bueno, es que si pienso en cómo se portaba con Nadeshiko y toda la historia, y teniendo en cuenta de que estamos hablando de la hija de su mejor amiga, no me extraña que se portara así, tan a lo Touya. Lo bueno es que Shaoran sigue vivo gracias al abuelo, no? En fin, me despido y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos y _arigatou_ por el review!


	19. Promesas

**CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece a mí, sino a las CLAMP. Por cierto¿alguien sabe por qué se llaman así? Simple curiosidad, es que nunca lo entendí.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 19: "Promesas"

Habían llegado al aeropuerto unas horas después, y una limusina había ido a recogerles para llevarles a la gran casa de la familia Li. Durante todo el trayecto, Sakura contempló maravillada los altos edificios de la urbe china y, pese a que ya los había visto con anterioridad, no dejaba de asombrarse.

Y es que Hong Kong era una ciudad muy hermosa.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, la majestuosidad de la casa que tenía ante sus ojos volvió a sorprenderla, como aquella vez cuando era una niña de diez años. Le gustó saber que aún recordaba muchos de los detalles de la casa. En esa ocasión había acabado allí por casualidad, luego de caer a una fuente. Por supuesto, se había empapado. Como no tenía ropa para cambiarse, Shaoran, su rival en la caza de Cartas y un chico al que conocía más bien poco, le ofreció que pasaran por su casa, y entonces habían ido. ¿Quién le diría que, años después, volvería allí, y siendo la prometida de su enemigo?

Su prometida…

Los colores se le subieron a la cara en el instante en que su mente repitió aquellas palabras, y Shaoran lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa? —consultó extrañado.

—¡Nada, nada! Es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa…

—No te preocupes.

Shaoran apoyó una mano en la espalda de Sakura para animarla a caminar cuando la puerta se abrió. La empleada del servicio responsable de eso se dejó ver. Era una chica bastante joven, no mucho mayor que ellos, de pelo negro y ojos rasgados, muy bonita. Hizo una reverencia.

—Bienvenido, señor —le dijo al chico—. Si así lo desea, puedo avisarle a su señora madre que está aquí y…

—No —le cortó—. Ya iré a saludarla yo. Procura que no se entere de que estoy aquí.

—Descuide. —Volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marchó. Sakura seguía algo sorprendida.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No…

—Bien, entonces. Ven, será mejor que vayamos a ver a mi madre cuanto antes.

Ella asintió y le siguió por el pasillo, que era tan lujoso y grande como todo en aquella mansión. Veía de espaldas la figura gallarda de su novio, que pese a contar sólo dieciséis años, aparentaba bastante más por su actitud. Desde luego, imponía respeto con aquel aire autoritario. Su andar decidido y su rostro serio e impasible no habían cambiado nada. Los sirvientes de la casa se hacían a un lado a su paso, para luego hacer una reverencia. ¡Casi parecía que le tuvieran miedo!

—Sí que te tienen mucho respeto… —susurró. A Shaoran le surgió una gota y dibujó una media sonrisa, al tiempo que se giraba para verla. La gente del servicio se quedó pasmada con el gesto. ¿Desde cuándo el serio chico Li hacía esas cosas?

—Es porque soy el único hijo varón —explicó—. Soy el heredero de esta casa, quien tendrá que encargarse de ella cuando mi madre ya no pueda… Es normal que se porten así.

—Es que no estoy acostumbrada —Sakura hizo un gesto de vergüenza y se adelantó un poquito para caminar al lado de Shaoran. Él la miró y amplió su sonrisa. Pareció pensar algo.

—A ti también te tratarán igual… —dijo en voz baja, con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Eh¿Por qué?

Él se rió y volvió a mirar al frente. Ahora era el turno de ella para estar confundida.

—Por nada.

De repente, ambos se quedaron quietos al escuchar una abalanza de pasos en el pasillo. Aquello parecía una estampida. Sakura dio un paso atrás y el chico se puso en guardia… Ya se esperaba lo que venía. La imagen de cuatro muchachas de cabellera castaña corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos no duró demasiado, pues en pocos segundos ya estaban todas encima de la aplastada japonesa.

—¡Qué moooonaaa! —dijo una de ellas, de cabello más corto que las demás, que le acariciaba la cara.

—¡Y qué pelo tan bonito y suave tiene!

—¡Si parece una muñequita de esas que mamá tiene en su repisa!

—¿La bailarina? —preguntó otra.

—¡¡¡Sí!!!

—¡¡¡Yayyyyyyyyyyy!!! —dijeron todas al unísono, volviendo a abalanzarse sobre la chica. Shaoran miraba la escena con un montón de gotas en la cabeza. Ya se esperaba algo así…, bueno, al menos no se arrojaron sobre él…, pero pobre Sakura…

—Esto… —intentó intervenir. A su voz, sus cuatro hermanas se giraron para verle.

—Xiaolang¿por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a traer a esta chica tan guapa contigo? —El aludido suspiró. Si ni siquiera les había dicho que iría él…

—Porque fue algo que surgió en último momento. —Le sonrió a Sakura y ella le respondió de la misma manera. Las cuatro hermanas se quedaron algo sorprendidas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo…

—Shiefa… —empezó a protestar su hermano.

—¿De qué conoces a Xiaolang? —Obviamente, no le hacían ningún caso. El nuevo juguete de ojos verdes era demasiado entretenido.

—¿Eres de por aquí?

—¿Te conocemos?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Ya has venido antes?

Sakura, que se veía de repente acosada a preguntas, tomó aire para contestar a todo lo más rápido posible.

—Sakura Kinomoto. Le conozco porque fuimos compañeros de clase, además de que cazábamos juntos las Cartas de Clow. Soy de Japón. Sí, me conocéis. Quince años. He venido antes. —Habló con tanta prisa que a las demás les costó bastante entenderla. Se miraron e intentaron asimilar sus palabras. Cuando procesaron la información, volvieron a apretujarla.

—¡Entonces eres la niñita japonesa que nos visitó hace unos años! —se alegró Feimei.

—¡Sigues siendo muy mona!

—No cabe duda de que el lobito tiene buen gusto. —Shaoran se sonrojó y Sakura hizo más de lo mismo. El pobre chico retuvo las ganas de estrangular a sus hermanas por las cosas que decían. ¡Sus comentarios le sacaban de quicio!

—¡Y hacéis tan buena pareja!

—¡Si hasta tenéis casi el mismo color de pelo!

—¡Ah, sí!

—¡Queremos que seas nuestra cuñada!

—¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! —se exasperó Shaoran. Suficiente paciencia había tenido.

A los muchos que oyeron semejante grito les surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza. De todos era sabido lo tranquilo que era el menor de los Li, y de la forma en que siempre mantenía la compostura, de una manera demasiado madura para su edad, y que era algo que le caracterizaba incluso desde niño.

Sin embargo, también sabían de la forma en que sus hermanas siempre conseguían acabar con su paciencia y hacer surgir su genio…

¡Y es que era siempre tan tímido y respetuoso que aquellos comentarios que ellas solían hacer de forma natural y espontánea acababan por avergonzarle demasiado!

—Es suficiente, dejadla en paz —insistió con el ceño fruncido y notorio fastidio.

—No pasa nada, Shaoran…, no me están molestando —Sakura intentó calmar sus ánimos y él la miró con cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tú".

—Tranquila, estamos acostumbradas a que nuestro hermanito nos trate así —dijo una de ellas—. Con el mal carácter que tiene, no nos extraña nada. Nos hemos criado con él, así que ya no nos asombra su temperamento… De hecho¡es muy mono cuando pone esa cara de enfado!

Las demás asintieron con ojos soñadores y destellos por todas partes. A Sakura le resbalaron cientos de gotas por la cabeza al ver la cara de Shaoran. Parecía intentar contener su ira, al tiempo que se moría de vergüenza e intentaba avistar alguna ventana para arrojarse por ella y acabar con la tortura.

Él resopló con resignación e intentó recobrar la calma.

—Sakura —la llamó—. Ven, vamos.

—Pero… —La chica miró a las cuatro hermanas, que asintieron con algo de pesar. Se soltó de su abrazo y caminó hacia él. Shiefa, Feimei, Fanren y Fuutie se despidieron de la pareja con exclamaciones, saludos y besos arrojados en el aire.

No fue hasta después de doblar en una esquina del pasillo que Shaoran pareció relajarse un poco. Respiró con alivio y Sakura se aguantó las ganas de reír, aunque sonrió.

—No las soporto —se quejó él—. No tienes idea de lo que es vivir con esas cuatro pesadillas en la misma casa…

—Pero si son muy simpáticas.

—¿"Simpáticas"? Pues espero que no haya demasiada gente "simpática" en este planeta, o ya voy pensando como irme en una nave espacial a la galaxia más lejana que sea posible.

—Tonto. —Se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza en su pecho—. Tú bien sabes que las quieres un montón.

—No es verdad —rezongó con orgullo. Sin embargo, pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella y así siguieron caminando.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso? —El tono de Shaoran era bullicioso. La sujetó de la cintura ahora con ambas manos y la arrinconó contra la pared. En ese momento, Sakura recordó la Navidad en casa de Eriol y las luchas en la nieve, la forma en que Shaoran se había comportado entonces y lo mucho que le sorprendió a ella eso. Después, él había sido igual en aquel fin de semana con su bisabuelo, cuando los habían dejado un rato solos el primer día. Y ahora también estaba sonriendo de aquella manera y se comportaba con ella como si de repente hubiera olvidado lo tímido que era siempre. Sakura sólo podía recordar, yendo más años atrás, que Shaoran le sonriera o la mirara así cuando se burlaba de ella luego de conseguir quitarle una Carta, o ganarle en cualquier cosa. Sin No obstante, ahora era diferente. No estaban peleando en serio, pero él la provocaba sin ninguna duda.

Contenta con aquel cambio que sabía significaba una gran confianza por parte de él y más intimidad entre los dos, decidió seguirle el juego.

—Hasta que aceptes que tengo razón —le contestó de la misma manera.

—No la tienes…

Shaoran se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y Sakura cerró sus ojos de forma instintiva, dispuesta a recibir el beso. Cuando sus labios se encontraron fue de forma algo pausada al principio, pero que al poco tiempo se convirtió en algo bastante más apasionado y que iba subiendo en intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Shaoran y acarició su pelo, mientras él se aferraba con más vehemencia a sus caderas. Aquellos juegos no eran cosa de todos los días, pero Sakura sabía que cada vez, poco a poco, iban haciéndose más frecuentes, y llegaba un momento en que ninguno de los dos quería parar, aunque se quedaran sin aire durante bastante rato. ¿Qué les estaba pasando?

—Ejem…, chicos, dejad algo para la noche de bodas… —dijo una voz burlona a unos metros. Ambos se separaron rápidamente, completamente rojos, y se encontraron con que Meiling los observaba muy divertida—. Hola, Kinomoto —saludó, haciéndose la distraída.

A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza. Vaya situación más embarazosa en que los había encontrado.

—Ho-hola, Meiling… ¿qué tal estás…? —dijo con nerviosismo. La china aguantó la risa a duras penas.

—Oh, muy bien…, y por lo que veo tú también lo estás pasando de maravilla… —Y estalló en sonoras carcajadas, lo que consiguió que los antiguos Cardcaptors se sonrojaran todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver a mi madre —dijo Shaoran—. Sakura, tú quédate aquí con Meiling.

—De acuerdo.

Luego de que Li se hubo ido, Meiling habló.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kinomoto¿Tú no deberías haberte quedado? No sabía nada de que ibas a venir…

—Es que surgió de improviso —respondió la otra con una sonrisa—. Me dieron permiso para venir en el último momento. De hecho, tuve que alcanzar a Shaoran en el aeropuerto.

—Pues me alegro de que estés aquí. —Suspiró y sonrió también, aunque con algo de pesar—. Después de todo, eres realmente la única que puede hacer que mi primo se sienta mejor con todo lo que está pasando. De verdad, te lo agradezco, Kinomoto…

—Sakura —le corrigió ella.

—Sakura…

Se miraron por un momento. No necesitaban más palabras. A pesar de lo mal que se habían llevado cuando apenas se conocieron, y la forma en que Meiling la consideraba su rival, ahora todo eso ya no importaba. Eran buenas amigas, y se apreciaban aunque a veces permanecieran distantes.

Shaoran avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación a paso lento, pero tan decidido como siempre. Llamó y una débil voz le permitió la entrada. La había reconocido, era la voz de su madre, sólo que ahora terriblemente deteriorada.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con que la honorable dama estaba tendida en su lecho, usando uno de sus vestidos blancos, y con los ojos cerrados. Su cabellera de ébano estaba opaca, y se extendía, sin vida por la almohada, el colchón y sus hombros. Se notaba que respiraba dificultosamente. El chico se acercó más a ella y observó su rostro demacrado. De repente, parecía haber envejecido diez años. Estaba terriblemente pálida y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver su expresión de dolor cuando abrió los ojos. La mujer lo miró sorprendido, y como si creyera estar teniendo algún tipo de alucinación, extendió su brazo y tocó una de sus manos. Shaoran no dijo nada, pero aquel contacto le hizo notar lo secas que estaban las manos de su progenitora.

—Xiaolang… —se asombró—, hijo¿qué estás haciendo aquí…?

—He venido a verla, madre. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Ielan Li permaneció callada y sostuvo la mirada en alto, siempre aparentemente impasible.

—No deberías estar aquí, Xiaolang. No sé cómo te has enterado de esto, pero…

—¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho, madre? —interrumpió.

—Xiaolang, será mejor que te vayas. Tu deber es estar en Japón y no en casa. No tiene sentido. Márchate.

—No voy a marcharme —le contestó él en el mismo tono autoritario y sin embargo respetuoso de Ielan Li—. No, hasta que me diga qué es lo que ocurre y por qué no me ha avisado de que está enferma…

—Eso no te corresponde saberlo a ti.

—¡Claro que me corresponde! —dijo exasperado. Al darse cuenta de que no se estaba dirigiendo a cualquiera, bajó la voz, pugnando por tranquilizarse y recordar el protocolo—. Usted es mi madre…, es normal que me preocupe.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para preocuparte luego, cuando ejerzas la jefatura de nuestra familia —le respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Shaoran apretó los puños. Sabía que su madre le estaba dando a entender que debería pasar a ser jefe del Clan Li antes de lo previsto…, porque ella…, ella…

—Vuelve a donde debes estar, Xiaolang. Ocúpate de lo que te corresponde, como siempre has hecho. Estoy orgullosa de que seas tan responsable, pero no puedo pedirte que te ocupes de algo que está fuera de tu alcance.

—Me quedaré aquí, ya se lo he dicho.

—Voy a morir, y no hay _nada_ que tú puedas hacer para evitar algo como eso.

La respuesta tajante de su madre le dolió como una puñalada en pleno pecho. De no ser por su extrema habilidad para mantener la compostura ante situaciones adversas, seguramente habría tenido que sujetarse de algo para no caer. No conseguía comprender por qué ella le hablaba de una manera tan fría y restándole tanta importancia al asunto. ¡Se estaba muriendo, y lo decía como si a él le diera igual!

—Usted no va a morir —replicó, tan serio como siempre. Cualquiera que no lo conociera bien pensaría que le era indiferente todo aquello. Él, sin embargo, sabía que no era más que una máscara para ocultar su dolor—. Encontraré la forma de ayudarla, madre. Todo saldrá bien.

Ielan se quedó algo pasmada por la actitud de su único hijo varón. Jamás se había atrevido a retrucarle nada, y ahora estaba más terco y decidido que nunca. Quería que se fuera…, aquello no era justo para él. No tenía el suficiente poder mágico, por muy fuerte que fuese, como para combatir su mal. Ni siquiera poderosos hechiceros de otros clanes habían conseguido entender aquello… ¿cómo podría, entonces, su hijo? No podía decirle que su poder no bastaba, pues eso heriría su orgullo, y eso lo sabía porque ella era igual de orgullosa. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, y no tenía derecho a que él renunciara a la dicha por una causa perdida.

—Debería haberme informado antes de esto —dijo él, ajeno a los pensamientos de la mujer—, así no estaría tan enferma como ahora.

—No podía decirte nada, Xiaolang. Ni siquiera ahora deberías saber de esto —anunció con voz calma.

—¿Por qué?

El muchacho se sorprendió bastante cuando la mano cálida de su madre se posó en su rostro y le acarició la mejilla. La mujer dibujó una sonrisa débil.

—Xiaolang —dijo con voz dulce. Él se extrañó muchísimo por su tono afectuoso—. No podía arruinar tu felicidad de una manera tan cruel…

—¿Mi felicidad? —repitió el aludido, desconcertado. Ella amplió un poco su delicada sonrisa.

—Siempre has estado tan solo, hijo mío… Durante toda tu vida habías sido un chico muy serio, demasiado serio para tu corta edad. Te encerrabas en tus libros, en tus estudios, en la forma de hacerte más fuerte. Siempre me preocupó el hecho de que no sonrieras nunca. Siempre me culpé de que mi hijo fuera infeliz… y ahora entiendo que fue así durante toda su infancia. —Shaoran iba a replicar algo, pero su madre le acalló con sólo una mirada—. Cargado de tantas responsabilidades desde muy pequeño, no es extraño que fueras tan solitario. Temí por ti cuando me dijiste que te irías a Japón a cazar las Cartas de Clow, a recuperarlas y traerlas aquí, pero estuve de acuerdo porque siempre supe lo valiente y decidido que eras. No tenía sentido negártelo, pues sabría que, de un modo u otro, conseguirías salir adelante. No obstante, tuve miedo…, porque me costaba creer que pudieras arreglártelas tú solo en un país completamente desconocido.

Ella suspiró y tomó fuerzas para seguir hablando. El pecho le dolía a cada palabra, y cada vez, con el paso de los días, le costaba más trabajo respirar o hablar… Sin embargo, probablemente éstas serían de las últimas palabras que podría intercambiar con su hijo, y aquello le hacía sacar fuerzas de donde ya casi no las había.

—Cuando volviste de Japón por segunda vez, luego de que la caza hubiera terminado y las Cartas fueran transformadas, casi no pude reconocer en ti al mismo niño que se había ido. Mi hijo tenía el mismo cabello castaño y alborotado, el mismo rostro de rasgos infantiles pero con una firmeza digna de un adulto, aquel ceño siempre marcado y mirada seria. Pero también algo en sus ojos había cambiado. Seguían siendo marrones y hermosos, pero la frialdad que les caracterizaba se había esfumado. Ahora eran cálidos y tenían un brillo que yo jamás había visto en ellos antes. Y lo que más me llamó la atención y me desconcertó: habías aprendido a sonreír. No una sonrisa forzada o de circunstancias, hablo de una sonrisa real y sincera, aunque no nos la regalaras demasiado a menudo. El hecho era que el cambio ya había sucedido, y entonces me pregunté qué podía haber obrado en ti para cambiarte de esa manera. La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar… La imagen de aquella niña llegó a mi mente como una revelación. Cuando estuvo en Hong Kong por primera vez, algo en mi interior me dijo que acabaría siendo alguien realmente importante en la vida de mi hijo… y entonces entendí porqué. Ella te había transformado.

Shaoran se ruborizó, pero mantuvo la mirada fija y decidida en los ojos de su madre. Le resultaba una situación de lo más extraña hablar con ella de un tema como ése… o incluso hablar con ella sobre algo que no fuera frío como el hielo. Nunca Ielan Li se había referido a sus sentimientos de ninguna forma.

—Te habías enamorado de Sakura —continuó la mujer—, y me consta que sufriste y esperaste pacientemente hasta el momento en que tuviste que volver a Japón, aunque por razones quizás más fuertes que eso. Cuando te marchaste, decidí que no te haría volver. Yo no sería la responsable de separarte de ella otra vez. No, si estaba en mis manos evitarlo. Eres mi hijo y quiero que seas feliz…, y lo eres estando con ella. ¿Cómo pretendes que arruinara eso?

Shaoran no se sintió con fuerzas para decir nada. De repente, todo su valor parecía haberse esfumado. Su madre no debería haber tenido en cuenta eso, sino avisarle de lo que ocurría. Sin embargo…, sabía que ella lo hacía por él, y no podría reprocharle nada pues seguramente él mismo habría actuado igual. No sabía de qué modo contestar. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Enfadado y dolido por no saber qué hacer ni cómo solucionar las cosas. Inútil. Era completamente inútil. Ni siquiera podía hacer nada para ayudar a su madre… ¡A su madre, que le había dado la vida, y él era tan inútil que ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer que ella mantuviera la suya propia!

De repente, unos suaves golpes en la puerta captaron la atención de madre e hijo. Ella permitió el paso y entró en la habitación una avergonzada Sakura, que dudaba de qué forma comportarse frente a Ielan. Intentando actuar correctamente, hizo una reverencia y dijo con voz casi susurrante y cargada de respeto:

—Señora Ieran, qué gusto volver a verla… ¿cómo se encuentra?

La mujer se sorprendió por la belleza delicada de aquella chica. La recordaba de niña, con su rostro tierno y gracioso y aquellos enormes y luminosos ojos verdes, y ahora veía la figura de una muchacha que estaba dando los primeros pasos hacia la adultez. Pese a su hermosura, frágil como la flor del cerezo, su mirada y aura irradiaban una fortaleza inmensa, tan sólo comparable a su dulzura y amabilidad. Toda ella era una encantadora contradicción.

La viuda sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que se acercara un poco más. La chica avanzó, en una mezcla de cohibición y valentía.

—Algo mejor, querida. Yo también me alegro de verte… No sabía que habías venido, es una grata sorpresa.

La joven asintió, y luego desvió ligeramente su mirada verde al rostro de Shaoran. Estaba excesivamente serio y cabizbajo. Su aura era turbia, pero no fue eso lo que delató su malestar ante su novia. Únicamente con ver su rostro unos segundos pudo comprobar que estaba realmente triste y preocupado. Rozó con sus dedos el dorso de su mano como para intentar decirle que ella estaba allí, y entonces él alzó un poco la mirada. La sonrisa que esbozó fue casi dolorosa, y las facciones de Sakura también mostraron malestar al ver eso.

—Será mejor que le enseñes la casa a Sakura, hijo —propuso su madre, a lo que él la miró. Había encontrado una buena excusa para que él se marchara de allí, y ambos lo sabían—. Si se va a quedar aquí, es mejor que esté a gusto…

—Oh, yo… —dudó— pensaba alojarme en un hotel…

—No lo dirás en serio. Tú te quedas aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. No hace falta que gastes dinero en alojamiento si no es necesario. Además, aquí te tratarán mejor.

—Xiaolang tiene toda la razón —le apoyó Ielan—. Id a dar una vuelta por la casa para que Sakura se vaya acostumbrando. Yo descansaré un poco.

El chico asintió y salió por la puerta, seguido de la japonesa. Antes de salir, la mujer convaleciente llamó la atención de la muchacha:

—Sakura, puedes venir aquí siempre que lo desees. Si tienes alguna duda o algún problema, no dudes en decírmelo —casi ordenó.

—Sí. —Y dicho esto, salió también. Luego, cuando Shaoran estuviera entretenido con alguna otra cosa, pasaría a hablar con ella. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por ayudar, fuera lo que fuera que pasase allí.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Me llevaré esto y esto —dijo Tomoyo, completamente entusiasmada y sosteniendo con ambas manos bastantes tipos distintos de telas. Por su parte, Eriol también venía bastante cargado. No se imaginó que elegir telas para los vestidos que su novia quería confeccionar para su amiga fuera algo tan… agotador.

—Cariño, yo creo que estás comprando más tela de la que de verdad vas a tener que usar… ¿crees que vas a poder hacer tantos vestidos? —dudó. Ella le miró y después sonrió cariñosamente.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Él dejó su carga en uno de los mostradores y se acercó a la chica. Hizo que le imitara en cuanto a lo de las telas y luego la abrazó.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró—. No sé si te daré permiso para pasarte todo el día cosiendo…

—Sabes que me encanta diseñarle los trajes a Sakura, Eriol —insistió ella.

—Ya, pero es injusto. Durante las horas que estés cosiendo, no vas a estar conmigo… y eso ya no me gusta tanto.

La japonesa rió cuando él empezó a darle muchos besos cortos en la mejilla.

—No seas infantil…

—Es que no es justo, Tomoyo. Yo también quiero tenerte sólo para mí. Ya sé¿qué te parece si nosotros también nos vamos de vacaciones como hicieron los otros dos granujas de nuestros amigos?

—Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo.

—Seguro que están perfectamente. —Le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—¿Tú crees…? No sé, yo creo que deben de estar preocupados…

—Tomoyo, por favor¿quieres hacerme un poco de caso? —se impacientó Eriol. Ella lo miró, divertida—. Lo que hagan ellos no es más importante. Sólo estoy reclamando un poco tu atención y tú me ignoras de una forma tan cruel que…

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le costaba bastante aguantar la risa. Eriol era un chico muy inteligente y maduro en ocasiones, pero le encantaba comportarse como un niño, un niño despreocupado, caprichoso y que disfrutaba retando al futuro.

—Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y que no te encierres a preparar esos trajes. Ya tendrás tiempo suficiente para hacerle a Sakura su vestido de boda cuando… —A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y se soltó de él. Hizo una pose exagerada de felicidad.

—¡Oh, _kawaii_¿Te lo imaginas? Sería un precioso vestido blanco y con bordados de flores de cerezo, con una cola larguísima y un escote en "v"… ¡Sakura se vería soñada! Por supuesto, también me encargaría del traje de Shaoran, pues tienen que ir a juego. ¿Te has fijado en el anillo tan bonito que tenía? No le dije nada porque me imaginé que se pondrían muy nerviosos… ¡Pero de sólo imaginar que van a casarse algún día y que yo seré la encargada del vestuario me vuelvo loca¡Eriol, me va a dar un síncope de pura felicidad…!

El hechicero suspiró resignado. Le estaba pidiendo pasar más tiempo con ella y ella había parecido ceder un momento, pero su error fue mencionar aquello de la boda. Tomoyo se había vuelto a entusiasmar tanto con su amiga que de pronto se había olvidado de él, pensando en todas las formas posibles que podría tener su vestido y soñando despierta con cada detalle…

Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, Tomoyo era siempre así, y eso a él le encantaba. Sabía que nunca moriría aquel entusiasmo suyo, casi infantil, por todo lo relacionado con su mejor amiga, casi hermana. Y pese a todo, a Eriol le encantaba que se comportara de esa manera y todo su carácter en general.

—Será mejor que vayamos pagando esto —dijo él, con una sonrisa. La chica asintió y se dirigieron juntos al mostrador.

Tomoyo contempló de forma ausente la forma en que la cajera pasaba las telas por diferentes máquinas y las guardaba, una a una, en sus respectivas bolsas. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello de la boda. A Sakura le quedaría bien cualquier vestido que le diseñara, pues siempre le sentaba bien cualquier cosa. Pero igualmente debería esforzarse en que la prenda fuera especial. Una boda no es cosa de todos los días, y quería que su amiga guardara en su mente toda una serie de recuerdos hermosos y perfectos, y si ella podría contribuir, mejor todavía.

Una boda…, qué hermoso. Estaba tremendamente orgullosa de que su amigo se hubiera decidido finalmente a comprometerse con ella, pese a que, en su opinión, se habían tardado un poco. Aunque…, bueno, ellos eran así. Puede que si se lo hubiera propuesto antes a Sakura, ella hubiera estado tan confusa que no todo habría salido tan bien. Se amaban, no había duda, pero ambos eran demasiado chiquilines e inmaduros muchas veces, algo que dificultaba que todo avanzara rápido. Aunque, pensándolo bien, las cosas no tienen porqué ir rápido… El caso es que acabarían seguramente en el altar, algo que ella venía esperando y suponiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y aquello la llenaba de alegría.

Luego de tanta espera, Sakura podría, por fin, unir su vida con la del muchacho que amaba, y con toda seguridad el único dueño de su corazón durante toda su vida. Lo suyo había sido el destino, estaban destinados a estar juntos, Tomoyo siempre lo había visto así, y eso no podría terminar de otra manera.

¡Ojalá pudiera vivir algo así ella también!

Se sonrojó al pensar eso. Ella también amaba a Eriol, y aunque no sabía si era lo suyo cosa del destino, ciertamente soñaba con poder seguir los pasos de su amiga algún día. Al imaginarse a ella misma frente al altar y con el inglés a su lado, esperando dar el sí, su mente cavilaba y su cara ardía. ¡Sería como un sueño…!

—Tomoyo¿ocurre algo?

La voz del mismo Eriol le sacó de su ensoñación. Seguramente había notado que ella estaba roja como un tomate y se estaba preocupando, o al menos debía de haberle extrañado.

—¡Oh…, nada, nada! —dijo rápidamente, intentando volver a su temperatura corporal normal.

—¿Segura? —Ella asintió—. Bueno, pues vamos. Ya he pagado todo.

La muchacha volvió a asentir y se agarró a su brazo, para luego recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Mientras caminaban por el parque, a su mente volvió la misma idea de antes y no pudo reprimir que sus ojos violetas adquirieran un aire soñador y ausente.

"_Kawaii…"_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Al día siguiente, en Hong Kong, Sakura se levantó y bajó rápidamente a desayunar. Por un momento, echó de menos a su fiel Kero, quien acostumbraba despertarla. Sin embargo, le había encantado el detalle que había encontrado en su mesita de noche al despertar. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una rama de cerezo repleta de hermosas flores rosadas. Bajó ella, una nota. Tomó la ramita con delicadeza y la separó del papel, para leer lo que decía. La caligrafía, de letras cuidadosamente dibujadas, fue reconocida al instante.

"_Sakura: _

_Sólo quiero hacerte saber lo inmensamente feliz que me siento porque estés aquí conmigo, para soportar a mi lado lo que está ocurriendo. Te estoy tremendamente agradecido, y no sé de qué forma demostrártelo. Espero que sirva, aunque sólo sea un poquito, para decirte todo lo que significas para mí… De hecho, y como supongo que ya sabrás, me está costando mucho escribirte esta nota. Me conoces bien y lo sabes. Sin embargo, pienso que es mejor que me acostumbre a este tipo de cosas de una vez, aunque no sea de mostrar demasiado mis sentimientos… es necesario transmitirte que te adoro con locura y que no sé de qué forma agradecerte tu apoyo incondicional y cariño... _

_Lo sabes, pero te lo repito: _

_Te amo._

_Shaoran Li"_

Se sonrojó otra vez al recordar sus palabras, y casi tropieza bajando por las escaleras de lo distraída que iba. Debía ser más cuidadosa, lo sabía, pero no podía concentrarse en el mundo que la rodeaba. Lo conocía perfectamente, y sabía de sobra que para él escribir aquello había supuesto un gran esfuerzo, pues le costaba más que ninguna otra cosa el mostrarse abierto a los demás. Sin embargo, lo hacía por ella siempre que podía. ¡Era tan dulce! Siempre se portaba así con ella…: tan atento, tan sincero, tan tierno, tan…, tan…

¡Cómo iba a poder pensar en las escaleras!

Lo inevitable sucedió y en pocos segundos acabó sentada en el suelo, con un dolor considerable en el trasero y sin entender lo que había pasado. Al mirar atrás y ver los escalones, se topó con la respuesta: se había caído por las escaleras. Le surgió una gota al ver que las cuatro hermanas Li venían en su busca, preocupadas por su vida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Shiefa.

—Oímos un ruido en la cocina y nos asustaste.

—¿No te duele nada?

—¿Quieres que llamemos al médico?

—No, no —las tranquilizó—. Estoy bien…, sólo iba algo distraída y… me caí por las escaleras. ¡Pero no me pasó nada, de verdad!

Las cuatro la miraron pícaramente, y ella se sonrojó.

—Distraída¿eh? —dijo Fuutie— ¿En qué estarías pensando…? O… mejor dicho¿en quién…?

—¡Estás muy roja, Sakura!

—¡Huyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

A cada comentario, la pobre chica notaba su cara más y más caliente. Shaoran tenía razón con eso de que sabían incomodar a la gente.

—Bueno, bueno, ya está bien —las calmó Fanren—. Ya todas sabemos perfectamente la razón que puede tener Sakura para distraerse estando aquí…, pero será mejor que la dejemos o habrá que llamar a los bomberos, porque se le va a incendiar la cara si seguimos así. ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar ya?

Las demás asintieron y emprendieron rumbo a la cocina, no sin antes ayudar a levantarse del suelo a la muy azorada chica, que las siguió. En la mesa había tostadas, pan, mantequilla, galletas y algunas cosas más que no viene al caso nombrar y que se desayunarían en cualquier parte del mundo.

—Y bien, Sakura¿cómo está todo allá en Japón¿Tu familia está bien?

—Oh, sí… ellos están perfectamente.

—¿Cuántos sois en casa? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Mi padre, mi hermano, yo…, Kero y Hikari.

—¿Kero y Hikari? –repitieron todas.

—Bueno, Kero es la Bestia del Sello de las Cartas Clow… ahora Cartas Sakura —explicó. Las demás hicieron gesto de reconocer todo aquello.

—Oh, te refieres a Kerberos. —Ella asintió—. ¿Lo llamas Kero?

—Es que Kero es un nombre más simpático… parece más un peluche que un Guardián temible…, así que va más acorde con su aspecto.

—¡Muy cierto! —exclamó efusivamente Feimei—. ¡Kero es un nombre monísimo!

—¡¡¡Sí!!! —apoyaron todas. A Sakura le escurrió una gota por la cabeza.

—¿Y quién es Hikari? —consultó Fanren, que de pronto recordó el otro nombre.

Sakura extendió su brazo izquierdo para tomar una de las tostadas, porque el otro estaba entretenido sosteniendo un vaso con agua.

—Bueno…, es una larga historia… Veréis…

Pero dejó de hablar cuando notó que su brazo había sido tomado de repente. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con las cuatro chicas mirando su mano con los ojos muy abiertos y una graciosa muestra de asombro en sus rostros. ¿Qué tenía su mano?

—Pero si es… —empezó a decir una, susurrante. Parecía no creer lo que veía.

—¡¡¡UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO!!! —gritaron todas.

Sakura se habría caído de la silla de no ser porque estaba fuertemente sujeta por las chicas.

—¡Esto es increíble! —se asombró Fuutie.

—¡No me digas que te lo ha dado Xiaolang!

—P-pues… sí…

—¡¡¡QUÉ LINDOOOOOOOSSSSSS!!!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, las cuatro se habían abalanzado sobre ella. Apenas podía respirar en medio de tanto abrazo.

—No cabe duda de que Xiaolang te quiere muchísimo —aseguró Fanren—. La verdad es que siempre dudamos de que pudiera estar con una chica…, siempre parece tan distante y huraño con los demás…

—Es cierto. La única chica que se le acercó fue Meiling… y bueno, eso fue porque… era Meiling.

A las cinco chicas les resbaló una gota por la nuca.

—Pero es cierto. Debes de ser muy especial como para poder haber roto con esa barrera de hielo.

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez. En verdad le había costado mucho acercársele, eso no era cuestión de dudas, pues siempre se escabullía de una forma u otra, ya fuera mostrándose hostil o con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera. Le había sido muy difícil familiarizar con él, ya que sumado al hecho de que fueran rivales, tanto en la caza de Cartas como en el amor, estaba su carácter.

—Nos alegramos mucho de que al fin nuestro hermanito haya encontrado a una chica tan especial como tú, Sakura.

Se separaron de ella y la miraron durante breves instantes. Sería mejor no abochornarla más, o la pobrecita no querría volver…

—Xiaolang debe estar entrenando ahora —informó Fuutie—. ¿Por qué no vas a verle? Es todo un espectáculo. A nosotras siempre nos acaba echando…, pero seguro que a ti te deja quedarte.

Las demás asintieron enérgicamente y la japonesa siguió su consejo. Se despidió de ellas y salió por la puerta trasera, que daba al jardín. Aquel lugar era enorme. Había flores por todas partes, árboles y alguna que otra fuente que tenía incluso carpas nadando en su interior. Siguió andando y oyó alguna que otra orden en chino. Aunque no entendió lo que decían, supuso que eran órdenes por el tono con que se decían. No reconoció la primera voz, pero sí la que le contestó.

Anduvo un poco más, siguiendo las voces, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Junto un árbol de cerezo en flor, se encontraba él. Llevaba ropa de combate china: la camisa era negra y los pantalones abombados en color blanco, aunque estaban manchados por el polvo que se levantaba alrededor con cada salto, giro y pirueta que hacía. Shaoran esquivaba con suma destreza los golpes de su contrincante, un muchacho de aproximadamente su misma edad que Sakura no supo reconocer. Igualmente, tampoco le interesaba mirarlo a él. Estaba demasiado concentrada en admirar las aptitudes que tenía Shaoran en la batalla, la concentración que brillaba en sus ojos y su cabello alborotado y algo mojado por el sudor.

—Vaya… —susurró, completamente sonrojada.

De pronto, el chico notó su presencia y se giró. En el momento en que mirada verde y ámbar se encontraron, perdió completamente la concentración. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, se había quedado parado e inmóvil, mirándola, embobado. Qué hermosa se veía con aquél conjunto chino en tono rosa…

Su contrincante de cabello y ojos negros aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y Shaoran cayó de rodillas al suelo, sobándose la nuca.

—Perdiste —le dijo burlonamente.

Li se giró hacia él con una mirada poco amistosa.

—¡Oye, eso fue trampa! —protestó—. Me distraje mirando…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el otro lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca y había avanzado hasta donde estaba la chica.

—Mi nombre es Huang Xeng —se presentó—. Encantado de conocerla, señorita…

—Sakura…, Sakura Kinomoto —se presentó ella también.

—Vaya, así que eres japonesa… —dijo con tono seductor— pues si todas las chicas en Japón son tan hermosas como tú, creo que tendré que viajar más.

—Hoeeeeeee…

—Dime, preciosa¿qué te parece si salimos un rato después de que acabe de entrenar a ese chico de ahí? No tardaré mucho, lo prometo. Es fácil de vencer, ya ves que yo soy muy fuerte y no me cuesta…

—Verá, Xeng…

—Huang —le corrigió él—. No me gustan nada las formalidades, Sakura…; puedo llamarte así¿verdad?

—S-sí…, claro, pero…

—¿Pero…? —se impacientó, tomándola de las manos y acercándose peligrosamente.

De repente, Huang sintió ser derribado en cuestión de segundos y, una vez en el suelo, notó un peso en su espalda. Era como si alguien le estuviera pisando. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Shaoran, que estaba parado junto a él y lo tenía inmóvil contra el suelo, evitando que pudiera moverse. Su pelo castaño cubría sus ojos, y cuando lo miró de frente, el chico pudo notar horrorizado la mirada asesina del atacante, que tenía fuego en los ojos, muestra de ira contenida.

—Xiaolang¿qué…?

—Oh, sólo quería saber qué pensabas hacer…

—¿Tienes algún problema con que haga amistad con esa chica? —Él le respondió haciendo algo más de presión con su pie.

—Que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, Xeng…, quiero decir…, "Huang"… —Hizo un énfasis especial en el nombre, imitando la forma con la que él mismo lo había dicho antes.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¡Porque Sakura es mi prometida! —soltó finalmente, a lo que Huang abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada. Sus ojos fueron de él a Sakura y de Sakura a él. La chica miraba todo con una mueca similar a una sonrisa nerviosa y miles de gotas resbalando por su cabeza.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?

El pelinegro lo miró y notó la vena marcada en su cabeza, latiendo con furia, al igual que las llamaradas en sus ojos y su ceño fruncido de la forma menos amigable que había visto nunca.

—La verdad es que no… —admitió, sudando frío—, pero…, igualmente, me cuesta mucho creerlo.

—Mientras que no la toques, eso me trae sin cuidado —sentenció.

—Déjalo ya, Shaoran —pidió Sakura. Él gruñó un poco pero igualmente quitó su pie de encima del chico, que volvía a poder respirar.

—Muchas gracias, preciosa —le dijo, a lo que el otro por poco y le corta la cabeza—. ¡Oye, sabes que lo digo en buen sentido, lobito! En ocasiones te comportas como un verdadero perro rabioso…

—¿Y quién te manda a ti a cortejar a cuanta chica se te cruza? —rezongó el aludido.

—¿De verdad lo aguantas con ese temperamento? —le preguntó a Sakura, luego de haberse levantado del suelo. Así podría huir con más facilidad si era necesario.

—No es tan malo como aparenta —rió ella. Shaoran la miró con enfado. ¿De qué lado estaba? Sin embargo, a la chica aquel gesto le hizo más gracia que otra cosa.

—Será que tienes razón, porque sino no me lo explico.

—Te lo aseguro.

—¡Hey, ya basta! —protestó Shaoran, perdiendo la paciencia—. No habléis de mí como si no estuviera.

—Vamos, Xiaolang, yo sólo…

—Li.

—¡No es justo, ella te llama por tu nombre!

—Tú no eres mi prometida, Xeng.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero sé que algún día acabarás confiando en mí…

—Claro.

—Te decía que sólo estaba intentando hacer que la pobrecilla recapacite. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de su vida, la ocasión de renunciar a vivir con un ogro como tú y quedarse conmigo, un hombre en toda ley que bien podría compararse a un caballero… ¿Qué dices tú, Sakura?

Shaoran se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Sakura sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero no cambiaría mi ogro ni por un montón de caballeros.

Tao bajó la cabeza, completamente defraudado. Shaoran, después de dibujar una sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha, le dio algunas palmaditas de consolación en la espalda.

—Cuánto lo lamento, Xeng. Debe ser doloroso para ti que te hayan rechazado así…

—¡Y que lo digas¿Tanto asco doy para que me rechacen… por ti? —le preguntó alzando la cara y mirándole con ojitos llorosos. Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—¡Oye!

—Ya, era broma, no te enfades. —Se incorporó y pareció recuperarse de inmediato del desengaño amoroso—. De todas formas, tú bien sabes quién me gusta a mí.

A Shaoran le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza. Sí que lo sabía, y no acababa de entenderlo.

—No sufras…, Meiling ya te hará caso tarde o temprano —le consoló. Sakura lo miró atónita. ¿A ese chico le gustaba Meiling?

—No lo creo, ella me ve como un amigo y casi ni eso. Además, tiene novio. —Agarró del suelo una especie de mochila con ropa y se la puso en la espalda—. Oye¿te importa mucho si dejamos el entrenamiento para mañana?

—Por mí, no hay problema…

—Bien, entonces. Encantado de conocerte, Sakura —la saludó antes de irse—. Nos vemos mañana, "Shaoran".

—¡Li!

—Ya, lo que tú digas. ¡Hasta mañana!

—¡Hasta mañana, Huang! —se despidió alegremente Sakura. El chico agitó la mano y acabó perdiéndose de la vista de la pareja, que quedó sola en el jardín.

Los pétalos de cerezo que cayeron del árbol al soplar la suave brisa le recordaron a Sakura porqué estaba allí, de modo que se acercó un poco más a Shaoran y depositó un beso en su mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar levemente.

—¿Y esto…? —dudó él.

—Es por lo de esta mañana. Me gustó mucho la nota que…

—Ah, ya —la cortó. Se había puesto tremendamente nervioso ante la mención de aquello, algo que a la muchacha no sorprendió en absoluto. La gran mayoría de las veces seguía siendo muy tímido, no le extrañaba que se sintiera incómodo si le recordaba la cantidad de cosas bonitas que le había escrito en ese papel…

¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo!

—Me encanta que me digas esas cosas tan bonitas. —Se abrazó a él y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Con cuidado, Shaoran lentamente le correspondió aquel abrazo.

—Me alegro… de que te haya gustado.

Nadie dijo nada más durante un rato, únicamente concentrados en disfrutar el calor del cuerpo del otro. Momentos como ese habían tenido muchos, y parecía que no iban a cansarse de ellos nunca. Finalmente, Sakura rompió el silencio:

—Cuando entré ayer a la habitación de tu madre estabas muy triste… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Shaoran la apretó más contra sí y cerró los ojos con dolor.

—Mi madre cree que va a morir. Me ha dicho que no hay nada que hacer para que se recupere…

—¿Y tú lo crees así? —preguntó ella, mirándolo. Shaoran dudó unos segundos, algo extrañado por la tranquilidad que notaba en el tono y los ojos de Sakura. Era como si ella supiera algo que él no, y que ese algo le quitara el miedo.

—No, pero si eso llegara a ocurrir, yo…

—No va a ocurrir. —Le acarició una mejilla—. Ya verás como encontramos la forma de salvarla.

—Sakura, no sé si…

—¿Confías en mí? —lo cortó.

—Claro que sí —respondió al instante, todavía desconcertado.

—Pues entonces confía en mí también cuando te digo que todo va a salir bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte, encontraremos la solución. Te lo prometo.

Él sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Durante los días anteriores a ir a Hong Kong, había intentado convencerse de que podría solo contra todo. Sin embargo, ahora se daba perfecta cuenta de que no era así. Ciertamente y por muy fuerte que fuera, necesitaba a Sakura a su lado, pues era la única que conseguía reconfortarlo y hacer que se tranquilizara y pensara con más claridad, pese a que en ocasiones fuera ella misma el motivo de sus dudas. Al final, llegaba ella, siempre con una sonrisa y las palabras adecuadas aunque no lo supiera, y le daba los ánimos suficientes para seguir.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Señora Ieran, puedo pasar? —dijo una vocecilla tímida al otro lado de la puerta. La aludida pudo reconocer aquel simpático acento.

—Adelante.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se presentó ante ella con una reverencia algo nerviosa y torpe, lo que hizo gracia a la mujer.

—Sólo quería saber cómo se encuentra…, yo…

—No te preocupes, te dije que podías venir aquí cuando quisieras. —Hizo un ademán para indicarle que se acercara, y la japonesa obedeció—. ¿Dónde está Xiaolang?

—Oh…, está con sus hermanas. —Le resbaló una gota por la cabeza al recordar lo mucho que se había intentado escabullir de ellas, sin éxito, y la forma en que ella aprovechó esa ocasión para ir a ver a Ielan.

—Ya veo… Es normal que no quiera venir —dijo con tristeza. Sakura la miró sorprendida.

—¡No, no se trata de eso! —negó rápidamente.

—Sería normal si así fuera. —Ciertamente Ielan no parecía estar escuchándola—. Yo nunca me he comportado como una verdadera madre con él como para ahora esperar que se preocupe demasiado por mí. Además —sonrió amargamente—, no sé ni de qué lo culpo, cuando yo misma le he dicho que no tiene que estar aquí, ni quiero que lo esté.

—Yo he sido quien no le avisó nada de que vendría. Si Shaoran lo hubiera sabido, me habría acompañado… Él está muy preocupado por usted.

—No lo creo, querida. Mi hijo no está preocupado, sólo se siente culpable porque no puede hacer nada.

Sakura la miró con un asombro que no conseguía disimular. ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas la madre de Shaoran? No podía creer que pensara así de él…, es como si creyera que a él le daba igual, o que no la apreciaba en lo más mínimo… ¡Pero si era su madre, por Dios!

—Está muy preocupado —insistió Sakura—. ¿O es que acaso no lo notó ayer, cuando le dijo aquello? Se puso tan triste que creí que saldría por la puerta y se marcharía en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, aguantó como pudo…, como hace siempre. Su fuerza de voluntad es mayor que su temor… ¡pero eso no significa que no esté terriblemente asustado! Lo está, lo sé. —Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó un poco la mirada—. Lo veo y lo noto; pocas veces lo he visto tan asustado… Él…

Ielan Li observó a la muchacha frente a ella. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, no sabía si por enfado o por decepción, y el pelo le caía sobre el rostro. Notó que sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados, como intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Sus ojos verdes, que brillaban con valor y decisión, estaban algo húmedos.

—Te envidio, Sakura —dijo la dama finalmente—. Eres especial y tienes mucha fuerza y valor, eso se nota con sólo mirarte… Pero lo que más me sorprende y me hace admirarte es que conozcas mucho mejor que yo misma a mi hijo. ¿Sabes? Creo que en todo este tiempo no he hecho más que malinterpretar sus gestos. Puede que cuando creyera que estaba enfadado estuviera dolido…, y así con un millón de sus actitudes…

—Puede que sólo necesite algo de tiempo para conocerlo mejor —sugirió Sakura débilmente, sin dejar de lado su optimismo.

—Tiempo es lo que menos tengo ahora, querida. —Su semblante se volvió sombrío y triste, y bajó la mirada.

En un arrebato de decisión, Sakura tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza. Cuando Ielan alzó la mirada de nuevo, se encontró con aquellos dos orbes verdes muy brillantes y llorosos, mirándola fijamente y llenos de valentía.

—No. Usted tendrá mucho tiempo, porque no va a morir ahora. —Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de ellos—. Shaoran la quiere mucho, y yo le prometí que no moriría. Lo prometí, y él más que nadie me enseñó que las promesas hay que cumplirlas siempre, no importa lo que pase. Yo no pienso dejar que muera, de eso estoy segura. ¡Todo va a salir bien!

La mujer la miró sorprendida por sus palabras. Entonces, como si alguien quisiera desmentir todo aquello, sintió un dolor horrible y agudo en el pecho, más fuerte e insoportable que nunca. Jadeó, intentando que sus pulmones atraparan algo de aire, pero notó que no lo conseguía. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse. Sakura lo notó, y notó también algo más.

—¡No puede ser…!

Se concentró más para asegurarse. La segunda ola de energía golpeó sus sentidos tan fuerte que ya no cabía duda.

Magia Oscura.

—¡Señora Ieran! —llamó la ex Cardcaptor—. ¡Nada malo va a pasarle, se lo prometo¡Todo va a salir bien!

La muchacha se sintió transportada en ese momento. Fue como si algo embistiera su cuerpo con muchísima fuerza y luego quedara suspendida en el tiempo, lejos de toda dimensión y de toda materia. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se vio entre un mundo de paredes oscuras e infinitas. Reconoció aquel lugar.

Era el mismo vacío oscuro con el que había soñado tantas veces antes de la venida de Hikari.

Recorrió con la mirada todo aquello, y se encontró con una silueta que, a oscuras, parecía vigilarla. No estaba iluminada, pero la luz que parecía emanar de sí misma se contagiaba a la extraña figura y dejaba adivinar algunas de sus facciones: veía algunos mechones de cabello corto acariciando su rostro, un rostro delicado que se le hizo familiar, pese a que apenas lo distinguía. Su silueta era la de una chica joven, de la misma edad que ella. Llevaba un vestido de tela vaporosa en color negro y tras su espalda se dejaban adivinar unas enormes alas.

La figura sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Al fin nos encontramos, Sakura.

La aludida dio un paso hacia atrás. Aquella voz se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Sabía que la había oído antes, pero no podía decir a quién le pertenecía.

—¡¿Quién eres¡¿Eres la responsable de todo esto?! —gritó, asustada. El aire era extrañamente pesado, y un frío de inseguridad y temor le congelaba el corazón.

—Vaya, qué perspicaz —se burló la otra—. He estado esperándote durante mucho tiempo…, pero no creí que este fuera el momento de vernos. Se suponía que todavía tendría que encargarme de Ielan Li, y entonces tú y yo nos veríamos las caras.

—¡No vas a hacer eso! —De repente, había recobrado todo su valor—. ¡No pienso permitírtelo!

—Sabes que no puedes ganarme. Eres fuerte, pero yo lo soy más. Piénsalo: en poco tiempo he hecho que casi pierdas a tu amiga Tomoyo, quien se salvó de casualidad, y ahora estoy a punto de llevarme conmigo a la madre de ese chico. Antes tuviste suerte, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Lo sabes perfectamente.

—¡No¡Nunca es demasiado tarde¡Le prometí a Shaoran que no le ocurriría nada a su madre, Y PIENSO CUMPLIR MI PROMESA!

—Las promesas pueden romperse, Sakura. No todo saldrá siempre como tú quieras… ¿es que no te han enseñado eso?

Sakura bajó la mirada y apretó las manos contra su pecho. Notó unas lágrimas resbalar por su rostro. Puede que, después de todo, aquella chica tuviera razón. El poder salvar a Tomoyo había sido, en gran parte, debido a la suerte. Con algunos segundos más y ella no habría podido hacer nada.

¿Y si era cierto que no podría cumplir su promesa…?

¡No, no podía pensar así!

Alzó la mirada y enfrentó a la muchacha, que seguía resguardada en las sombras. Su báculo de estrella se liberó sin necesidad de palabras, únicamente con el deseo de su mente, y ella lo aferró y lo alzó contra la enemiga.

—Si una cosa he aprendido —dijo con voz desafiante— es que no gano nada creyendo que las cosas no van a salir. Arriesgaré todo por creer en que lo lograré, y así sabré que lo he dado todo de mí y que lo he conseguido.

—¿Y si no lo consigues?

—Entonces ya no me quedará ni un hálito de vida para arrepentirme de ello. ¡Pero no me rendiré sin intentarlo!

El enemigo vaciló y dio un paso atrás.

La Carta "Light" apareció de la nada, brillando con intensidad. Sakura recordaba haberla dejado en el escritorio de su habitación en Hong Kong, pero estaba segura de que había llegado hasta allí por su decisión de seguir luchando siempre.

Agarró con más fuerza la vara de estrella y se dispuso a conjurar su magia.

—¡Vete de aquí, no puedes vencerme! —ordenó la sombra.

—¡Serás tú quien tenga que marcharse! —La Carta empezó a girar frente a su ama y ésta la apuntó con su báculo—. ¡¡¡ "LIGHT"!!!

Su rival intentó protegerse de los rayos de intensísima luz blanca que despedía aquella Carta, pero le fue imposible. Las cadenas de luz quemaron sus brazos y piernas cuando la rodearon, y se convirtió en motas de polvo ácido al desintegrarse en el pesado aire de alrededor.

"_Te has cavado tu propia tumba"_ —oyó en su mente antes de que la silueta se esfumara por completo.

"Light" cayó en manos de su ama y ésta se arrodilló en el suelo. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro cansado. Había hecho un esfuerzo terrible al usar su magia en aquel lugar: un campo de batalla en el que sentía sus poderes menguar y el aire de alrededor funcionar como lo haría una soga alrededor de su cuello. Empezó a sentir que respirar era imposible, como si estuviera tragando brea en cada inalación.

"_Tengo que… salir… de aquí…" _

Su respiración se hizo más agitada y acabó cayendo al suelo cuan larga era. ¿En qué clase de trampa había caído? Al parecer, lo único que había hecho fue caer en la jugarreta del enemigo.

Todo había sido un cebo, y ella había picado.

"_Bueno, al menos he cumplido mi promesa…"_

Sintió el frío calarle los huesos y los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para seguir con los ojos abiertos. Al agotarse toda su energía, se rindió al agotamiento. Un montón de imágenes acudieron a su mente mientras notaba que todo a su alrededor; las sensaciones, los colores, el tacto y la conciencia de cualquier cosa comenzaba a desaparecer.

En milésimas de segundo recordó imágenes de su madre que ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero que parecían haber quedado guardadas en su memoria cuando era muy pequeña; sus ojos cálidos y sus abrazos, o la forma en que le decía buenas noches antes de apagar la luz. Recordó el rostro sonriente y amable de su padre, los desayunos que preparaba y aquella ocasión en la que había llorado al arruinar su trabajo al intentar capturar una Carta. También recordó a Touya, y su forma de molestarla, llamándola "monstruo" sólo porque sabía que la haría rabiar, pero también lo mucho que se preocupaba siempre por ella, aunque quisiera disimular. Después vino Yukito, su segundo hermano, sus sonrisas, los caramelos, y Yue. Vio el rostro sonriente de Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, mientras sostenía un traje y divagaba sobre la gran película que filmarían llevando aquel vestido. Kero se presentó ante ella jugando con los videojuegos, pero también en su "impresionante y súper atractiva forma original de poderoso Guardián del Sello". Eriol, y el mago Clow, con sus triquiñuelas y sus formas de ser tan peculiares. Kaoru y aquel verano tan divertido lejos de su casa, preparando galletas porque llovía afuera. Y Hikari, la extraña Hikari también, a la que conocía poco pero a quien tenía también un gran aprecio. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki…

Y Shaoran, por último. Porque quería que fuera lo último que viera, si tenía que despedirse; guardar su imagen como último recuerdo antes de desaparecer, sin poder haberle dicho tantas cosas, ni poder haber cumplido tantos sueños a su lado, como ambos querían. Sin poder haberle dicho una vez más, aunque fuera una sola, lo mucho que lo amaba, y que esperaba que no se cerrara a la gente y que intentara conocer y dejarse conocer también. Que fuera con los demás como lo había sido con ella. Que le diera una oportunidad a su madre, también, cuando ella mejorase, ahora que ya no estaba siendo atacada por la Oscuridad…

Que no se hundiera, por favor que no. Aunque ella no hubiera podido despedirse, que no se hundiera en sí mismo. Que saliera adelante y que fuera feliz, porque era lo único que quería para él, aunque ella no estuviera ahí para acompañarlo.

Quizá alguna vez volverían a verse, y ojalá fuera dentro de mucho tiempo… Y entonces podría decirle muchas cosas que quería, pero que ahora no era posible decir. Todas esas cosas que no había dicho ni hecho porque siempre pensaba que habría un mañana, o porque no acababa de entenderlas todavía, ni de entender completamente sus sentimientos, quizá, que después de todo eran algo nuevo para ella, cuando tenían tanta fuerza… Las cosas que no había dicho, ni hecho, ahora deberían esperar…

"_Oh, Shaoran, cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí y verte una vez más antes de…"_

El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo antes de dejar caer los párpados.

**

* * *

Notas de la asesina y demente autora**: Snif, snif… de seguro ahora a la que querrán matar es a mí, verdad? Sé que el final estuvo muy triste, y parece que quien la palmó no fue Ieran, sino la pobre Sakura. Sin embargo, les recuerdo que aún quedan no sé si dos o tres (todavía no estoy segura) capítulos, así que por favor **les suplico que SIGAN LEYENDO y que no tiren la toalla por ese final**, que, repito,**la historia _no_ acabó** . Se arrepentirán si dejan de leerla en este punto, porque se perderán cosas muy importantes xD. En fin, sé que fui muy cruel dándoles ese bonito y tierno comienzo, y que después lo rematé de esta manera, pero créanme que todo lo que pasa es necesario, y probablemente en el capítulo siguiente me lo agradezcan incluso… ya verán por qué lo digo. Confíen en mí¿sí? Los hago sufrir, pero los quiero. Pasemos a los reviews antes de que me ponga a llorar yo, que reescribir esto fue más duro de lo que pensaba n.nU 

**Undine**: Hola! Bueno, me alegro de que no te haya dado el patatús cuando ella casi se queda sin ir a Hong Kong... ¡pero si te asustó eso, no me imagino lo que te habrá pasado ahora! Ya ves que la cosa está muy seria como para E+T, si no son más que pequeños pellizquitos, y espero que sepas disculpar eso, pero es que no combinaría tanta felicidad con... muerte. En fin. Espero que igual me sigas leyendo, porque esto no se acaba... Besos y gracias!

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Siento haber tardado con el capítulo anterior, pero ya ves que éste lo entregué a tiempo, y el siguiente supongo que también, porque ya reformé lo que quería y además no quiero que se abalancen contra mí para arrancarme los ojos por éste final... ¡porque no se acaba nada acá, y el próximo capítulo es muy importante! Sigan leyendo, se lo suplico xD. Y no me maten. Pasando a otro tema, a mí también me gusta la familia Kinomoto, pero a veces son tan lindos que me empalagan y por eso no los pongo tanto xDD. Al fin parece que la madre de Shaoran sí se va a poner bien..., con un precio muy alto, sin embargo. Qué pasará? De verdad me cargué a Sakura? POR ESO DIGO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO! xD Es que estoy desesperada, en serio. Muchas gracias por el review, y sí, supongo lo que me ibas a decir, pero que conste que lo adiviné a la tercera vez que leí el comentario, jeje. Saludos!

**Lore**: Me alegro de que el fic te guste, pero espero ahora no quieras matarme... y que sigas leyendo (ay, qué pesada soy). Actualizaré rápido para que no me maten o se mueran de rabia, y así no hay problema. Los quiero (snif) y gracias xD.

**Diana Prenze**: Bueno, es un alivio que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y que fuera algo inesperado lo del compromiso... quizá a mí no me gustó tanto porque sí me lo esperaría, aunque mi razonamiento es bastante estúpido, considerando que yo me espero todo lo que pasa porque soy la autora... xD. En fin. No me mates y seguí leyendo, por favor. Un saludo y muchas gracias por el review.

**Lady Fiorella**: Hola! Ya ves que el capítulo anterior estuvo muy agridulce, pero creo que éste lo supera con creces... en cuanto a todo. Me gusta muchísimo más, no sé. La verdad es que eso de comprometer a Sakura y Shaoran surgió en el momento y por la situación, y aunque no estoy muy segura de querer haber caído en un tópico, me pareció muy lindo en esa ocasión, y bastante apropiado, además de que los dos son chicos bastante tradicionales (y no me extraña, sobre todo en Shaoran, teniendo en cuenta cómo fue criado). Puse un poquitín de E+T en la parte, digamos, buena de este capítulo, y espero que haya sido algo n.nU Es que, como bien dijiste, no daba ponerlo en una situación tan tensa por otro lado, y ponerla cuando aparentemente me acabo de cargar a Sakura sería como una broma de mal gusto xD. Sobre lo de los reviews, ya oí comentarios y todo eso, pero yo conseguí leer las reglas del ff en no recuerdo qué página y no había ninguna en contra de las notas de autor o los reviews mientras éstos no ocupen una entrada (es decir, como si fueran un capítulo). Igual muchísimas gracias por preocuparte (ya parezco Sakura xDDDDDDDD). En fin, espero que no me mates, que me sigas leyendo y que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo. Besos!


	20. La fuerza para seguir

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen… salvo Shaoran, que es mío, mío, mío y sólo MÍO!**

**Capítulo 20: "La fuerza para seguir"**

Sakura se sintió hundida en un mar de oscuridad, mucho más espeso de lo que era antes aquella cárcel claustrofóbica y desconocida.

Caía y caía, sin llegar a ningún sitio.

Ya no respiraba aire, sus pulmones estaban encharcados en una atmósfera abrumante y tan sólida como la pez.

No podía abrir los ojos ni hablar.

¿Era aquello la muerte?

En caso de que lo fuera…, jamás la había imaginado así.

¿Estaría su madre en un lugar como aquel?

Su padre siempre le había dicho que ella se encontraba en un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores y aves, lleno de luz, lleno de vida.

Aquello no podía…, no podía ser… ¡No podía estar muerta!

"_Sakura… Sakura…" _

Oyó aquella voz en su interior. Era lejana e irreconocible.

¿Quién la estaba llamando?

"_Sakura, por favor… ¡reacciona!... ¡Maldita sea!"_

No podía reconocer a quién pertenecían esas palabras, que parecían sonar como si cayeran en un pozo y ella sólo pudiera oír su eco. Sin embargo, notaba la desesperación y la frustración en todas y cada una de sus sílabas.

"_No puedes rendirte… Aguanta un poco más, Sakura…"_

"_Te lo suplico…"_

"_No me dejes…"_

"_Me prometiste que todo estaría bien. No puedes irte ahora…" _

¿Shaoran?

Quiso decir algo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba tan paralizada que ni siquiera podía llorar de impotencia.

¡Aquello era horrible!

"_No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien… Te sacaré de allí, cueste lo que me cueste. Lo prometo."_

Una sensación de alivio la inundó al escuchar aquello, y, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

No debía preocuparse.

Todo estaría bien.

Él la sacaría de allí.

Era una promesa, y él nunca rompía sus promesas.

Una ráfaga de electricidad y calor recorrió su cuerpo en aquel momento. Una ráfaga que había surgido de su pecho y se había extendido a cada músculo, a cada órgano y a cada uno de sus huesos.

Calor, energía, humanidad.

Vida.

Abrió su boca y respiró con ansias contenidas. Al fin sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, aire puro y fresco. Ya no se sentía asfixiada, ya era libre de nuevo.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que se encontró fue la mirada ámbar de Shaoran, que la observaba expectante… y temblorosa, con terror. Cuando recuperó la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, notó que él la tenía sostenida por la espalda. Estaba sentada en el suelo. Seguramente se había caído de espaldas y él la retuvo antes de darse un golpe fuerte contra el piso.

—Sakura… —susurró, como si no creyera que se hubiera despertado.

—Shaoran…, yo… quie…ro… —Iba a decirle el montón de cosas que había estado pensando en aquel breve y horrible lapso en el que creyó estar despidiéndose del mundo, pero notó que aún estaba demasiado débil como para poder hablar. Además, Shaoran le había colocado el dedo índice sobre los labios para indicarle silencio.

Ella le sonrió y luego dirigió una mirada a cuanto la rodeaba. Las paredes blancas bailaban a su alrededor, y vagamente pudo distinguir a Ielan Li recostada en su lecho y con los ojos cerrados. Se alarmó al pensar que, después de todo, aquella batalla librada había conseguido debilitar más a la mujer y… haber ocurrido lo peor.

—¡¿Qué… le ocurrió a… tu madre…?! —preguntó angustiada, con la poca voz que le quedaba.

Él le acarició el cabello para apartarlo de su rostro cansado y sonrió apaciguadoramente. La chica cedió a sus caricias, aunque todavía con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—Ella está bien, no te preocupes.

La recostó sobre su pecho y posó su cabeza sobre la de Sakura, aspirando el suave perfume a flores de su cabello. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar que pudo haberla perdido segundos antes, sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo, pues era decisión de ella conseguir salir de la trampa de la Magia Oscura. Si ella se hubiera rendido un solo segundo, habría sido el último de su vida y jamás habría vuelto a despertar. Y él había sentido pánico ante la sola idea. Más miedo que en toda su vida.

—Me alegro de que seas tan fuerte…, pero será mejor que descanses.

Sakura asintió y cerró los ojos. Respiró por última vez de forma conciente el aire a su alrededor, que ahora le resultaba más que reconfortante, y se quedó dormida.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Eriol!

Tomoyo lo llamaba por enésima vez, preocupada porque no le hacía ningún caso. Ciertamente el chico parecía en trance desde hacía varios minutos, una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente y sostenía su báculo mágico con lo que parecía un gran esfuerzo, aunque estuviera tumbado en el piso y no consiguiera levantar aquella bara más que pocos centímetros del suelo. La chica no sabía qué era lo que le había pasado, pero al entrar al salón ya lo había encontrado así, y como ninguno de sus guardianes estaba, no le quedaba más remedio que intentar esperar a que reaccionara sin ayuda de magia.

—¿E-eres tú, Tomoyo? —consultó con voz débil antes de abrir los ojos, y la chica sintió que un peso enorme abandonaba sus hombros.

—Soy yo. —Posó una mano en su frente y apartó un poco los mechones finos de cabello oscuro que salpicaban tu rostro—. Me tenías muy preocupada, Eriol… ¿Qué hechizo has hecho para desmayarte así?

Con dificultad, Eriol se incorporó del suelo del salón de su casa hasta quedar sentado y Tomoyo lo sostuvo en todo momento, temerosa de que volviera a desplomarse. Vio que el chico volvía la bara de hechicero nuevamente una llave y luego de aquella pequeña cantidad de magia utilizada, recostaba la cabeza contra el pecho de ella, más débil de lo que lo había visto nunca.

—No he podido hacer nada —murmuró él, lamentándose en voz alta—. ¡No he podido, no me ha dejado…!

—Eriol, estás asustándome. ¿De qué hablas?

El chico alzó la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos ojos color lavanda que lo observaban, quizá por primera vez, sin entender lo que estaba diciendo. Y era mejor así, se dijo, porque si Tomoyo se enteraba de que Sakura había estado a punto de morir y que él, pese a que lo intentó, no había podido hacer nada, no sabría de qué manera podría reaccionar. Y tampoco tenía sentido hacerle eso, se dijo, porque no había nadie más aparte de Sakura que tuviera poder sobre la situación ahora. Ni siquiera él, porque las cosas ya habían ido lo bastante lejos…

—Creo que estoy asustado, Tomoyo —admitió con una ligera sonrisa—. Por primera vez, no puedo controlar nada de lo que pasa. ¿Me odiarás por ello?

Y la chica no entendió a qué se refería, pero negó suavemente con la cabeza y se entretuvo acariciándole el pelo de forma ausente, intentando descifrar sus palabras.

—No, Eriol. Aunque me gustaría saber en qué estás metido ahora.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Está despertando, está despertando!

Las cuatro muchachas se agolparon en torno a la cama en donde descansaba la japonesa. Con sorpresa y alegría vieron que Sakura abría los ojos pesadamente. Parpadeó un poco para intentar adaptarse, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Shiefa, Fuutie, Feimei y Fanren se tiraron sobre ella y la llenaron de besos y abrazos. La chica se quedó petrificada e incómoda.

—Hoeeeeee…

—¡Qué bueno que al fin despiertas!

—¡Estás durmiendo desde hace dos días!

—¡Nos preocupaste mucho a todos!

—¡En especial a nuestro hermanito!

—¡Sí, estuvo toda la noche aquí!

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy…, estoy bien…

—¿Sakura? —oyó preguntar a una voz más grave que las otras, que venía de atrás de donde se agolpaban todas las chicas.

—¿Shaoran? —dudó ella—. ¿Dónde estás?

Las cuatro hermanas fueron apartadas como si fueran ambas partes de una cortina y el chico apareció en medio de ellas, luego de haber hecho el esfuerzo suficiente como para dejarle pasar.

—Bueno, largo de aquí —las echó a todas—. No hay nada que ver.

—¡Xiaolang, no seas malo con nosotras…!

—¡Prometemos no molestar!

—¡Nos portaremos bien!

—¡Deja que nos quedemos un ratito con Sakura!

Entre tanta queja y súplica, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo arrastradas hasta la salida, algo de lo que se percataron demasiado tarde. El chico ya las había dejado fuera y trabado la puerta desde dentro. No tenían posibilidad de entrar.

A todas les escurrió una gota por la cabeza. Vaya si tenía poca paciencia…

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shaoran del otro lado de la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

—Estoy perfectamente.

Él no dijo nada y la miró durante largo rato. Luego, sin poder aguantarlo más, se inclinó y se abrazó a Sakura con fuerza, pero cuidando de no lastimarla. ¡Había estado tan asustado cuando creyó que moriría en sus brazos, sin que él pudiera hacer más que mirar cómo iba pediendo el color del rostro, poco a poco, y su aura se volvía cada vez más débil!

Sakura correspondió su abrazo, feliz de poder sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Eres tonta. —Sakura sonrió pensando que Shaoran solía decirle eso muy seguido cuando tenían poco tiempo de conocerse, e incluso estaba usando el mismo tono. Aunque ahora, claro, no le servía esa máscara de enfado con ella—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso…?

—Tenía que hacerlo —le contestó tranquilamente, acariciándole el pelo y enredando los dedos en los mechones castaños—. No había otra opción…, además, es responsabilidad mía todo esto que está pasando y soy la indicada para arriesgarme.

Sintió que Shaoran la abrazaba más fuerte que antes, tanto que casi le costaba respirar. Sin embargo, la falta de aire no le molestaba en momentos como ése.

—Deberías haberme llamado…, no sé qué podría hacer, pero al menos no hubieras corrido tanto peligro. ¡No tienes idea de lo cerca que estuviste de quedarte encerrada allí! ¿Es que no entiendes que es demasiado arriesgado? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

—Lo sé…, pero estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, te lo suplico. Yo también moriría si…

—¡No digas esas cosas ni en broma! —le reprochó Sakura, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

—Es la verdad. Si te pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—No me pasará nada.

Intentando tranquilizarlo de una vez, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Shaoran y tiró de su rostro hasta que consiguió hacer que sus labios entraran en contacto. Lo besó suavemente, notando que él se mostraba reticente y estaba completamente rígido, pero consiguió que comenzara a responderle algún tiempo después, cuando aflojó un poco sus músculos y se rindió a la caricia. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzara a besarla él mismo con ansias, recordando lo cerca que había estado de perderla y lo mucho que habría extrañado hacer algo como eso si nunca volvían a verse.

—¿Tu madre está bien? —preguntó Sakura después de un rato.

Shaoran dibujó una sonrisa de gratitud y se contuvo de empezar a besarla de nuevo, porque sino probablemente acabaría matándola la falta de aire.

—Gracias a ti… está recuperándose.

—Cuánto me alegro. Al final si que pudimos hacer algo, ¿lo ves?

—Has sido tú quien consiguió hacer que se recuperase.

La chica de mirada verde sonrió débilmente y Shaoran se dio cuenta de que seguía estando cansada. Mejor sería que descansara, ahora que estaban ya más tranquilos.

—Dejaré que duermas un poco más —le dijo. Iba a levantarse, pero ella le sujetó la mano—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Cuando estaba en aquel lugar —empezó a decir—, vi a nuestro enemigo…

—¿Cómo dices? —se asombró él.

—Ella es la culpable de todo lo que está pasando. Es quien controla la Magia Oscura.

—_¿Ella?_

—Sí. Es una chica… Y lo más desconcertante de todo es que la conozco.

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… Luego tuvo una sospecha horrible.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó rápidamente, esperando que dijera el nombre de Hikari. Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No lo sé. Tan sólo sé que su voz y lo poco que pude ver de su rostro se me hizo muy familiar. Me recordaba muchísimo a alguien…, pero no sé a quién… —Cerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirar al muchacho—. Shaoran, ella es muy fuerte.

El menor de los Li pudo notar temor en la voz quebrada de su novia, así como en el brillo tembloroso de su mirada. Extendió su brazo y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Es probable…, pero tú vas a vencerla.

Sakura sintió el estallido de calidez dentro de su pecho y atrajo a Shaoran hacia sí, anhelante de abrazarlo. Seguramente él no tenía idea de lo mucho que la ayudaba su apoyo en la situación en la que estaban, sobre todo luego de haberse encontrado cara a cara con el enemigo y de haber estado a punto de no salir viva de ello. Súbitamente tenía la idea de que, si permanecía con él, las cosas no podían salir mal. Que la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir ahora se la estaba ofreciendo Shaoran, y que ella no podía ni quería rechazarla. Quería estar tan unida al chico como le fuera posible; sentir que no se iría nunca de ella. Ya lo había sentido así aquel fin de semana en casa de su bisabuelo, pero había desistido creyendo que el alcohol tenía que ver.

Bien, ahora sabía que no estaba borracha y que no tenía que echarle la culpa a nada más que a sí misma y a su cariño loco por ese chico… así que se aferró a él con más fuerza, notando la respuesta inconsciente de Shaoran, que se tensó al instante.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró, y le dio un beso en cuanto él giró el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

Shaoran sintió que se derretía una vez más y los músculos comenzaban a fallarle, pese a lo nervioso que estaba. Sostenía su peso con los brazos, intentando no caer encima de Sakura, pero éstos también parecían dispuestos a ceder en cualquier momento. Y entonces ya no sabía muy bien qué haría, se dijo, porque la forma en que ella lo estaba besando ayudaba a hacerle perder rápidamente la cordura.

—Tienes que descansar —intentó, como recurso para que lo dejara, pero Sakura no parecía convencida.

—Lo haré si te quedas conmigo —ofreció ella, y Shaoran sintió que un escalofrío trepaba por su espina dorsal.

—No estaría bien que me quedara… —se resistió.

Sakura vio que se zafaba dificultosamente de su abrazo y la arropaba, quedando él fuera de los cobertores. Shaoran tenía pensado salir de la habitación y dejarla dormir, como sería más normal en él, pero no era lo que ella tenía pensado permitirle. Sabía que Shaoran la respetaba demasiado como para pretender nada más, pero tampoco quería que por culpa de eso se alejara de ella, así que estiró uno de sus brazos, temerosa, y atrapó su mano antes de que se pusiera de pie.

—Pero yo quiero que te quedes. Por favor, Shaoran.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente; también le gustaría quedarse.

—Si me quedo, no te dormirás.

—No quiero _dormir_ —dijo ella, con las mejillas encendidas. Él se dijo que quizá malinterpretó sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza, intentando bajar la sangre de su rostro luego de aquella frase.

—_Tienes_ que dormir, Sakura.

Ella se giró en la cama y quedó acostada sobre su lado derecho, mientras el brazo izquierdo seguía extendido hacia Shaoran. Le sonrió mientras insistía.

—Entonces quédate y cántame algo para que me duerma.

—¡Sabes que no me gusta cantar! —se defendió él, y Sakura rió.

—Da igual, tampoco necesito que lo hagas —aclaró y tiró de él antes de que Shaoran pudiera prepararse, de modo que el chico acabó cayendo a su lado—. Con que te quedes conmigo, es suficiente.

Él suspiró cuando ella se acurrucó mejor e incluso lo cubrió también con el edredón. Se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de que Sakura pretendía dormir con él en la cama, como si fuera algo normal. Eso, en el caso de que quisiera dormir, porque antes ella había dicho claramente que… ¡¡¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!!!

—¡No! —dijo, y dio un respingo cuando Sakura le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y hundió el rostro en su pecho. La chica lo miró con desconcierto, sin entender por qué había evitado su contacto así.

—No, ¿qué? —preguntó.

—N-no estaría bien que yo… q-que… n-nos-nosotros…

Sakura aguantó la risa sin acabar de entender qué había hecho para ponerlo tan nervioso, porque el rostro de Shaoran estaba más rojo que nunca y no dejaba de tartamudear cosas… Ella volvió a acercársele y se acomodó contra su pecho otra vez, aunque ahora estaban sentados los dos. Rozó su mejilla contra la de él y cerró los ojos al pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Tranquilízate, Shaoran. No entiendo nada de lo que dices —murmuró, divertida.

Él respiró hondamente varias veces, pugnando por relajarse un poco, e intentando desterrar esas ideas de su cabeza. No creía que Sakura se hubiera referido a "eso" antes. No creía que ella estuviera preparada. No creía que él mismo lo estuviera, a decir verdad… Aunque tampoco tuviera ni idea de qué era exactamente "estar preparado" para hacer "eso" con alguien.

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

¡De todas maneras, no importaba porque no tenía pensado hacerlo con Sakura en esos momentos! Por muy tentadora que fuera la idea de saber que la tenía para él solo…, o simplemente sentirse más unido a ella que nunca, luego de haber tenido tanto miedo de perderla. Y es que estaba seguro de que, si aquello llegaba a pasar alguna vez, sería como atar sus almas con un lazo. Tenía que ser especial, y ambos tenían que estar en sus cabales, en el momento adecuado… Miró el rostro relajado y sonriente de Sakura, recostado contra su pecho, y no pudo evitar pasarle los brazos alrededor, ya con el corazón latiendo menos alterado que antes…

¿Pero cuándo sería ese momento? ¿Cuánto tenía pensado esperar él? ¿Y cuánto tenía pensado esperar Sakura?

Ella abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que Shaoran la abrazaba cuidadosamente, como si temiera romperla, y notó que ya estaba más tranquilo. Alzó el rostro para buscar sus ojos y, cuando se encontraron las miradas, se dijeron muchas cosas que no hizo falta expresar con palabras… Además de que hubiera sido imposible, pues sus labios se habían reclamado prontamente.

Nunca ninguno de los dos había tenido tanta intimidad con nadie.

¿Y si el momento era ése?

Nuevamente Sakura consiguió recostar al chico a su lado, y en esta ocasión él no pareció resistirse más. Lo cubrió con el edredón hasta la altura de la cintura y luego volvió a abrazarse a su cuerpo. La necesidad de cercanía la estremecía cada vez más fuertemente, pero la tranquilidad con la que Shaoran le respondía los besos hacía que el miedo se esfumara tan pronto como surgía. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a tener miedo de él? Era Shaoran y confiaba en él. Sabía que antes de hacer algo que la lastimara, el chico preferiría cortarse las manos o lo que fuera necesario. Lo único que hacía constantemente era demostrarle cuánto la quería y se preocupaba por ella, y Sakura, pese a los temores instintivos de cualquier inexperto en la materia, intentaba ir derrumbando sus propias barreras antes que las de él, para poder demostrarle, aunque de forma diferente, que ella correspondía todos los sentimientos que Shaoran le profesaba.

Y algo en su interior le decía que aquél era el momento preciso, simplemente, de demostrárselo. De entregarse completamente, aunque no supiera cómo… ¿Pero no había magia en estas cosas? La magia era algo espontáneo, según lo que Sakura creía, y confiaba que se daría en cuanto fuera necesario, poco a poco…

De hecho, ya se estaba dando.

—Quédate conmigo. Siempre —le pidió en voz baja, haciendo acopio de valor—. Porque hay muchas cosas que no te dije y que no hice porque soy demasiado despistada y no me doy cuenta, pero quiero decirlas y hacerlas porque no sé si después, mañana, tendré la oportunidad o alguno de nosotros tendrá que irse muy lejos y esperar toda una eternidad para saberlo…

Shaoran la besó como toda respuesta, sabiendo que ella entendería que quería decir que sí.

Luego de aquello, la boca de él se apartó de los labios femeninos y se abandonó al rostro; a las mejillas, los párpados y el mentón, sin saber a qué prestar más atención. Sintió los hombros de Sakura sacudirse ligeramente por la risa cuando rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con la respiración y los brazos de ella se enroscaron en su cuello, haciéndolo sentir más cobijado que nunca. Ella nunca podría saber cuánto le agradecía todo lo que había hecho… desde que la conoció. Porque no podría decírselo con palabras, según lo que creía, por más que lo intentara, y quizá en lo único que podría transmitir lo mucho que deseaba tenerla siempre y cuidar de ella era de la manera en que lo hacía ahora, con los cuerpos y las almas tan cercanos… Aunque algo también le decía que no era suficiente y que hacía falta algo más para completar aquella unión.

Se separó de Sakura un poco, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, y descubrió aquellos espejos verdes y brillantes relampaguear con una luz nebulosa.

—No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente —susurró, hablando consigo mismo, pero sin importarle que Sakura lo oyera. Ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro con la mano que no tenía enroscada en su cuello.

—Tienes que quedarte conmigo, sólo eso. Por muchas horas.

—¿Y qué crees que tengo que hacer durante esas horas? —preguntó, con la ligera sospecha de que Sakura sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando y que sabía que él acababa de aceptar que no se resistiría a lo que ella quisiera que pasara.

—Abrazarme. —Sakura volvió a tirar de él para unir sus labios en un beso que, pese a ser fugaz, consiguió avivarlos a ambos, conscientes de querer más—. Tuve mucho miedo porque pensé que no íbamos a volver a vernos… ¡Quiero estar contigo, Shaoran!

—Yo también tuve miedo entonces… Y tengo… muchísimo miedo ahora, ¿sabes? —Sakura fijó su mirada confusa en él, sin acabar de entender por qué habría de estar asustado. Shaoran cerró los ojos y volvió a besarle tímidamente los labios—. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño… Me da miedo tocarte porque no tengo idea de cómo tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo —admitió, en un arranque de sinceridad que le costó un sonrojo furioso—, pero no sé lo que tú esperas que haga…

Sakura sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta ante aquello, y rápidamente apretó el rostro del chico en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, estremeciéndose al sentir la respiración entrecortada acariciarle la piel. En esos momentos, él estaba más asustado que ella… ¿Cómo era posible que Shaoran siquiera pensara en que podría hacerle daño?

—Yo no tengo miedo, Shaoran, aunque tampoco he estado nunca así con nadie. Nunca tuve tanta confianza con nadie en toda mi vida… Y yo confío en ti, de verdad. Vengo confiando en ti más que en nadie desde que somos pequeños. ¿Cómo vas a hacerme daño, si estás cuidándome siempre? No es necesario que hagas nada, sólo… intenta dejar de pensar un poco y de tener miedo. Lo que tenga que ser —concluyó Sakura, con la mirada vidriosa de él clavándose en sus ojos y provocándole una arremetida de los latidos de su corazón más intensa de lo que recordaba haber sentido nunca—, será… Y yo esperaré aquí, a que sea, cuando el momento haya llegado.

Y Shaoran, luego de que ella dijera esas cosas, pensó que, si el momento no había llegado ya, era hora de que llegara. Ahora lo sentía, y Sakura tenía toda la maldita razón del mundo. El miedo tendría que quitársele, porque ella estaba esperándolo… Y se lo quitaría de un modo u otro, se dijo, aunque tuviera que obligarse a ello, porque Sakura se merecería que dejara de comportarse como un niño asustadizo y tembloroso y le confiara de una vez lo que pensaba y lo que sentía de forma más profunda de lo que podría hacerlo con palabras.

—Tendré cuidado —prometió, mientras giraba lentamente sobre ella y la colocaba de espaldas. Sakura sintió que el corazón le latía todavía más rápido en el pecho, retumbando en sus oídos como un tambor enloquecido, y al posar la mano en el pecho de Shaoran, notó que al chico le pasaba lo mismo.

—Lo sé.

Sakura cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las caricias que los labios de él comenzaron a dejar en todo su rostro, todo lo pacientemente que podía, y luego con los hombros tensos al besar el cuello desnudo e intentar desabotonar el camisón que la chica llevaba puesto. Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo color chocolate y le acarició la nuca y la espalda después, intentando tranquilizarlo, hasta que Shaoran cedió a sus mimos y se relajó notablemente, volviéndose diez veces menos torpe que antes. La mente del chico comenzó a vagar por sus recuerdos, visualizando a la primera Sakura a la que había conocido y la forma en la que se habían entendido siempre, o el modo en que se había enamorado de ella como un tonto a tan temprana edad, sin poder evitarlo… Llevaba tantos años prendado de aquella chica. Tanto tiempo soñando con tenerla, que ahora le asustaba pasar a otros planos por miedo a defraudarla o por miedo a hacer algo que ella no quisiera… ¿Qué sabía, por Dios, él sobre esas cosas? ¡Nada, y ése era el problema, precisamente!

No obstante, nadie aseguraba que no fuera capaz de hacer que Sakura se sintiera tan bien como se sentía él en esos momentos, deseando pertenecerse de una vez por todas, esperando el instante preciso en que, simplemente, no hubiera que esperar más.

Se sintió temblar en cuanto no le quedaron botones que desabrochar al camisón, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura y a no detenerse. Porque habían crecido juntos, y seguirían haciéndolo. Crecerían juntos en ese momento, y luego todo el tiempo siguiente. Paso a paso, y él estaba más que dispuesto a vivirlos todos y a confiar en ella para ayudarlo a superarse y a dejar atrás las viejas barreras de temores y desconfianza.

Sakura miró el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana entreabierta y agradeció que Shaoran hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave. Después de todo, seguían estando en su casa, rodeados de sus hermanas… Aunque no le importara mucho eso ahora, la verdad. Sintió que el chico la besaba tímidamente en los labios al tiempo que le quitaba el camisón, sin separarse de ella para mirar nada, seguramente lo suficientemente avergonzado como para hacerlo, de momento. Pero ya habría tiempo, se dijo.

Todo el tiempo del mundo, porque si estaba segura de algo, era que aquella vez no sería la última, y que sería para él hasta el último de sus suspiros.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡¡¡El juego se ha acabado, Ryuu!!! —gritó exasperada la soberana de las tinieblas a su acólito.

—Mi Señora, creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con todo esto de una vez. Vos sabéis… lo cerca que ha estado esa niña de…

—¡Lo sé, Ryuu, lo sé! —Suspiró y se giró a ver a la criatura—. Lo mejor será exterminarla de una vez y no seguir jugando con fuego. Es más fuerte de lo que parece y…, además, lo confiada que es se vuelve una desventaja para mí.

—Atacarla ahora sería una buena estrategia, Mi Señora. Está demasiado débil como para defenderse…

La muchacha hizo una mueca y lo miró como si se tratara de un imbécil. Y es que, en su opinión, no era más que eso.

—Idiota…, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—No entiendo a qué se refiere, Majestad…

—No podría atacarla ahora. Ella está, ciertamente, muy débil. Pero lo malo es que yo no estoy en condiciones tampoco. Esa niña ha debilitado mucho mis poderes con su estúpida cartita. —Se miró la palma de las manos, que mostraban quemaduras y pequeños cortes—. Tendré que esperar a que regrese, pues mi vórtice mágico no es lo suficientemente fuerte ya como para que mi poder le afecte tan lejos. Para cuando esté de vuelta, podré atacarla y destruirla al fin. Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos como para darle el lujo de continuar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura tenía los recuerdos de aquella noche grabados a fuego en la memoria, y no podía evitar sentir el revoloteo de mariposas en la boca del estómago cada vez que su mente los evocaba al más mínimo detalle que pudiera estar relacionado; aunque fuera una simple mirada de Shaoran en el pasillo de aquella casa, sin ningún otro contacto que el visual… Y apostaría su cabeza a que a él le pasaba lo mismo, a juzgar por el sonrojo furtivo y la sonrisa tímida que se le plantaba en los labios.

La verdad es que no le extrañaba nada, y se conformaba con que él no saliera huyendo, como hacía algunos años atrás. Sabía que a Shaoran le había costado mucho no ponerse tan nervioso como para quedarse paralizado, y que se había dejado llevar otro tanto, dejando un poco de lado su vergüenza para poder disfrutar del momento lo máximo posible, y para hacer que ella también viviera la experiencia más hermosa que había tenido hasta el momento. Nunca olvidaría aquella primera vez de los dos, aunque después vinieran más; ni sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni la sensación tan íntima de sentir sus cuerpos y sus almas unidos, ni absolutamente nada, porque había sido único e irrepetible. Quizá las experiencias nuevas serían diferentes, pero una igual a esa, nunca podría haberla.

Sumida en sus recuerdos, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran, que estaba sentado a su lado en el avión, rumbo a Japón. Él despegó su vista de la ventana y el cielo despejado para mirar a Sakura, que había cerrado los ojos y sonreía… Se giró un poco hacia ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Viéndola así, era igual a como había sido la mañana siguiente a aquella noche.

Todavía recordaba la sensación de intensa felicidad recorrerle la columna en forma de escalofrío cuando despertó, a eso de las siete, y se encontró en una cama que no era la suya, sino la de la habitación en la que Sakura había estado durmiendo… y donde seguía durmiendo, bañada por la suave luz que entraba por la ventana y hacía sus cabellos brillar como hebras de oro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía, como ahora, entre sus brazos, luego de que ambos hubieran compartido tantas sensaciones y sentimientos horas antes, bajo el cobijo de la noche. Y quizá algunas sensaciones se habían desvanecido por la mañana, pero ninguno de los sentimientos lo había hecho, porque él notaba perfectamente que seguían ahí, aferrados, para probablemente no irse nunca.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en algo brillante que Sakura sostenía y ahora estudiaba concienzudamente, y descubrió que se trataba del relicario que su madre le había obsequiado como forma de agradecimiento justo antes de que partieran de vuelta a Japón, algunos días después de que tanto la chica como la mujer estuvieran recuperadas. Era un precioso relicario con bordados en oro y esmeraldas incrustadas que había pertenecido a la familia Li durante generaciones, y que Ielan, pese a las protestas y bochornos de Sakura, había obligado a aceptar. Además, había dicho, era también un regalo por su compromiso, pues por supuesto no se le había pasado por alto el detalle del anillo… siendo que sus cuatro hijas habían estado gritándolo y festejándolo por toda la casa durante días.

La voz del capitán, que anunciaba el pronto aterrizaje y pedía a los pasajeros que se colocaran los cinturones, sacó a ambos chicos de sus respectivos mundos interiores e hizo que se separaran para poder acomodarse correctamente, antes de que alguna azafata viniera a recordárselo personalmente.

—Espero que a Tomoyo le guste el regalo que le compré —dijo Sakura—, y que lo acepte como compensación por haberla preocupado tanto.

Shaoran recordó la charla telefónica que Sakura había tenido con su amiga luego del incidente con su madre y pasar tanto tiempo dormida. Él había salido de la habitación durante bastante tiempo para dejarla hablar tranquila, pero cuando volvió aún estaba charlando, y parecía intentar tranquilizar a Tomoyo, que incluso había pedido hablar con él para que le asegurara que su amiga estaba completamente sana y salva… La pobre Daidouji sí que se había asustado mucho con la noticia.

—No me extraña que se haya preocupado —murmuró, mirando las nubes a través de la ventanilla—. _Cualquiera_ se habría preocupado al enterarse de lo que habías hecho, tú, gran tonta.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa, entendiendo perfectamente.

—Siento haber_te_ asustado tanto.

—Mmm…

Algún tiempo después, ambos ya estaban pisando tierra firme de nuevo, o mejor dicho, el suelo del aeropuerto, intentando encontrar el camino entre tanta gente, puestos, puertas de salida y abordaje. Sakura buscó con la mirada a sus amigos por todas partes, pero fue Shaoran quien los localizó primero.

—Mira, allí están todos.

Le soltó la mano, consciente que Sakura saldría corriendo a su encuentro justamente como lo hizo, y se limitó a observarla y a seguirla, aunque caminando tranquilamente. La vio abrazarse a Tomoyo con fuerza, justo tal y como pensaba que haría, y casi caen al suelo.

—¡Sakura! —la saludó la heredera de los Daidouji.

—¡Me alegro tanto de verte, Tomoyo!

—¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos…!

—Pero si sólo ha sido una semana… —replicó la otra.

—¡Una semana muy difícil!

Sakura asintió. Sí que había sido una semana complicada, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Sin embargo, todo había salido bien, y debía estar feliz por ello. ¿Cuánto duraría la paz? No lo sabía…, lo mejor sería esperar a que las cosas se desarrollaran a su tiempo y estar preparados, pero no pensar demasiado en ello o el miedo conseguiría ganar demasiado terreno.

Luego de un rato rompió el abrazo con su amiga, notando que había más gente allí, esperando un poco de atención.

—¡Kaoru, Eriol, Hikari! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos, Sakurita. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste en Hong Kong?

—De maravilla —contestó ella, entusiasmada—. Incluso guardando reposo las hermanas de Shaoran venían a conversar conmigo, así que no me quedó tiempo para aburrirme.

—Tus hermanas son muy simpáticas. Las recuerdo —dijo Tomoyo a Shaoran, a lo que éste rodó los ojos, incapaz de entender cómo alguien podría calificar a esos cuatro monstruos como algo simpático.

—Ya…

En ese momento, sonó otro de los tantos avisos de vuelo, lo que les hizo recordar a todos que seguían en el aeropuerto.

—Chicos, ¿qué tal si vamos a charlar fuera? —propuso Eriol—. Mejor si nos contáis qué tal os fue mientras paseamos un rato.

—Por mí, estupendo —apoyó Kaoru.

—Opino lo mismo.

—Sí, será mejor.

—Perfecto.

Tomoyo se aferró al brazo de su novio, mientras los demás los seguían. Sakura miró a la pareja y se alegró por ellos. La verdad era que echaba de menos ver cosas como esas…, así no era tan bochornoso ser la única que se comportaba de esa manera.

Miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa, que éste correspondió. Ella también se agarró a su brazo cuando él se lo ofreció, y luego apoyó la cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro. Ahora ya todo el paseo sería más bonito. ¡Qué a gusto se estaba así! Él iba a empezar a caminar, pero sintió un peso extraño en su otro brazo.

Al volver la cabeza, una gota le escurrió a la chica de ojos verdes y el chino frunció el ceño.

Hikari había imitado a la ex Cardcaptor, abrazándose a Shaoran y recargando la cabeza en su brazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una bonita sonrisa en los labios. Al parecer, ella también se sentía muy a gusto así.

Shaoran quiso protestar, pero Sakura le acalló con un gesto. Ya era igual, no se iban a poner a pelear ahora por esa tontería.

Él bufó con molestia. Perfecto, ahora tendría que cargar con esa pesada también… ¿qué demonios le ocurría?

Parecía no entender que no le gustaba nada.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Ha llegado el momento, Ryuu.

—¿Al fin vais a atacar, Señora? —dudó él.

Extendió su brazo al frente, con la mano abierta y los dedos estirados, y en su palma se formó una bola de energía, cuyos colores oscilaban entre el negro y el violeta.

—Están a mi merced ahora. No puedo perder esta oportunidad…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba harto. _Harto_.

Hikari llevaba pegada a él desde que salieron del aeropuerto, y no le había dejado pasar ni un solo segundo de intimidad con su novia.

¡Aquello era realmente injusto!

Porque cuando no eran sus hermanas, era ella quien interrumpía…; o Kerberos…; o Touya…; o había demasiada gente presente…

Y de repente, se sentía harto de todo.

—Iré a buscar algo de beber —dijo de repente Sakura, quien estaba sentada con ellos dos en el parque, esperando a que los demás acabaran de comprar los helados—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ella se levantó rápido de su asiento y Shaoran miró de reojo a la albina, que seguía sin soltarle. La chica estaba de lo más tranquila, sentada en el banco y abrazada a él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención, y ella alzó la mirada y lo escrutó con sus ojos dorados.

—¿Qué pasa, Shaoran? —preguntó. Él hizo una mueca y resopló.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? —dijo fastidiado—. No lo preguntes como si no lo supieras, es obvio que me molesta tu actitud. ¿No te parece que te estás pasando un poco?

Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Por qué?

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento, obligando bruscamente a que ella lo soltara.

—¡Pues porque no es lo más normal que estés pegada a mí como una lapa cuando Sakura es mi novia y…, y…!

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡¡¡Que está mal!!! Tú no tienes que estar así conmigo. No, no, no y no. ¿Me entiendes? —Se estaba dejando llevar por los nervios, y lo sabía.

—No.

Él casi cae de bruces contra el suelo.

—Escucha, yo quiero a Sakura y ella me quiere a mí. Entonces no está bien… que tú te comportes igual que ella… —intentó explicarse.

—Pero yo también te quiero —dijo con toda la naturalidad del caso.

—Claro, tú también, pero…

Shaoran se interrumpió a media frase, al captar lo que había dicho la chica. Sintió su cara arder y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Hikari? Oh, Dios…, no contaba con eso…

—Escucha, Hikari…, lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo…, es decir…, no… Yo… ¡Mierda! —Se estrujó la cabeza con fuerza, intentando aclarar sus ideas. No supo nunca cómo enfrentarse a ese tipo de cosas—. Escucha, lo nuestro no puede ser, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué no? —siguió consultando la albina, cada vez más confusa—. ¿No es lo que pasa cuando la gente se quiere…?

—¡Claro, pero yo no te quiero! —soltó, totalmente sacado de quicio—. Mira, te agradezco tu interés, pero a mí no me gustas. No quiero que te metas más entre Sakura y yo, no soporto que te me pegues y no te aguanto en general.

—Yo… —La muchacha intentó hablar, pero él estaba tan nervioso y enfadado que no la escuchó y siguió con su monólogo.

—Desde que has venido no has hecho más que eso. Se supone que deberías proteger a Sakura, pero en cambio te has pasado todo el rato sin saber qué hacer e interponiéndote entre nosotros… ¡Si supieras cumplir con la función que se te ha asignado, no perderías el tiempo en estas tonterías! ¡Sakura estuvo a punto de morir en más de una ocasión, y tú no hiciste nada para defenderla! ¡No sé para qué rayos estás aquí, pero de momento no has sido más que una carga para nosotros!

Obviamente llevaba con esas ideas metidas en la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, y eso que no había ni mencionado la peor sospecha de todas, porque no sería tan idiota como para soltarla así, sin más, por si estaba en lo cierto. Si Hikari tenía que ver con el enemigo, lo más insensato que podría hacer sería alertarla y acelerar su ataque.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella, luego de un rato—. Siento no haber cumplido con mi misión, pero…

—Bah, no sé ni para qué te lo he dicho…

De repente, una gran vibración de energía resonó en todo el lugar. Fue tan inmensa y notable que hasta los humanos sin ningún tipo de magia sintieron algo extraño, como un zumbido en los oídos. Por supuesto, los hechiceros allí reunidos captaron al instante la fuente de tal poder.

—El Templo Tsukimine… —susurró el futuro jefe de los Li. Hikari lo miró largamente.

—Parece que al fin ha llegado el momento.

Shaoran no entendió a qué vino ese comentario, pero guardó silencio al ver que sus amigos venían en camino. En pocos segundos, Sakura, Eriol, Kaoru y Tomoyo habían llegado.

—La Magia viene del Templo —dijo Kaoru—. Es mejor que vayamos a ver qué es lo que ocurre.

Todos asintieron enérgicamente y empezaron a correr. La entrada del santuario se dejó ver ante ellos al poco tiempo, y a cada nado, un pilar negro de energía que ascendía hasta el cielo y lo oscurecía, poco a poco.

—Esto no parece ser un simple ataque —murmuró Sakura—. ¿Será que al fin ella y yo vamos a vernos las caras?

Dos figuras aladas descendieron de lo alto poco después. Una de ellas, un enorme león alado de pelaje de oro y ojos del mismo color, se adelantó al otro, el ángel de cabellos plateados, símbolo de la Luna.

—Sakura, hemos venido al sentir la Magia Oscura… ¿estáis todos bien?

—Sí, Kero…, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó Tomoyo, atemorizada.

—La concentración de la Magia Oscura es más fuerte que nunca —informó Yue con su tono impersonal de siempre—. Al parecer, se acerca una gran batalla.

—¿Qué es eso? —se espantó Sakura. Todos voltearon a ver al mismo sitio que la chica.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una masa negra, deforme y de bastante altura, que se contoneaba y retorcía. Tardaron algo de tiempo en darse cuenta de que aquello no era otra cosa que el gran cerezo del templo, cuyas ramas se movían antinaturalmente y cuyo tronco parecía palpitar.

—Allí es donde está toda la energía acumulada —susurró la Bestia Solar.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver qué ocurre —dijo Sakura con determinación. Los demás la miraron preocupados.

—Sakura…, no, es peligroso… —suplicó su amiga. La chica le sonrió.

—Debo ir, Tomoyo. No te preocupes…, estaré bien. —Dio un paso al frente, y luego otro. Se dio cuenta de que sonaron otros pasos más y volvió a girarse. Shaoran estaba caminando tras ella, sosteniendo en sus manos algunos amuletos y el colgante que se transformaba en espada que usaba como arma desde pequeño.

—No pensarás que te dejaré ir sola —dijo en tono casi desafiante.

—La verdad es que no esperaría eso de ti —le sonrió.

—¡Yo también voy! —se les unió Kaoru.

—Nosotros también te acompañaremos, ama.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Yue, por una vez —dijo Kerberos.

—Y yo —continuó Hikari.

—Yo también. —Eriol dio un paso al frente.

—Y yo me encargaré de grabarte. —Los demás sonrieron levemente al oír las palabras de Tomoyo, aunque ésta estaba mortalmente seria y preocupada.

Sakura los miró a todos.

—Pero… será peligroso…

—¿Y cuándo nos ha importado eso, Sakurita? —Ante el comentario de Kaoru, la chica no pudo hacer más que mirarlos a todos con cariño.

—Iremos contigo. No puedes evitarlo, y lo sabes. No vamos a dejarte sola —apoyó Tomoyo.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa como forma de mudo agradecimiento, volvió a girarse, decidida, y caminó hacia el árbol, sabiendo que era seguida por todos.

Cuando se encontró frente al tronco retorcido, extendió su mano y tragó saliva. Tocó su superficie con la yema de los dedos y sintió una horrible descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, supo que era lo que debía hacer. Tenía que volver a entrar en aquel mundo, y esa era la puerta.

Cuando dio un último paso adelante, los demás la imitaron al instante.

Se sintieron transportados a un espacio con poco aire y una sensación de ahogo terrible invadió sus gargantas. Era como si sus pulmones estuvieran encharcados en una sustancia espesa y amarga, que les dificultaba la respiración. Abrieron los ojos y se adaptaron a la oscuridad. Era un lugar sin paredes, ni puertas, ni ventanas, ni cielo, ni aire libre. Ni abierto ni cerrado. Sólo una oscuridad sin límites.

—Al fin llegáis. Os he estado esperando.

Ante el sonido de esa voz, todos se giraron. Sakura, que estaba a la cabeza de todos, contuvo la respiración y ahogó un grito de horror en su garganta al distinguir perfectamente la figura que estaba ante ella. Los demás también contuvieron a duras penas su sorpresa al ver a la muchacha que estaba ante ellos, enfrentándoles.

Su cuerpo era delgado y de aspecto frágil, vestido con un traje en color negro. Un corsé apretaba su pecho y cintura, y una falda constituida de retazos de tela traslúcida y volátil acentuaba aquel aspecto de ligereza y tenebrismo que irradiaba toda su figura, como una hermosa mariposa negra. De su espalda salían dos enormes alas de plumas negras. Pero lo peor era su rostro…

Su rostro era…, era la viva imagen de alguien muy presente en sus recuerdos, tanto lejanos como presentes.

Su cabello, entre castaño claro y dorado, lanzaba destellos de oro a la luz de no se sabía qué, al tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas. Sus hermosos ojos, como dos espejos verdes, tenían luz propia. Una luz fría y muerta, sin embargo.

Era ella y no lo era.

Tan iguales y tan diferentes.

La luz y la oscuridad.

Dos caras de la misma moneda.

—No… no puede ser… —Sakura retrocedió varios pasos, hasta toparse con los demás, que estaban igual de atónitos que ella. Todos, salvo Eriol.

Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía. Sus ojos marrones temblaron y ahogó un suspiro. Las palabras salieron de sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa casi sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

—Es… Sakura…

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Bien, relájense… Sé que no estoy dando tregua con los finales y en el capítulo pasado por culpa de ello no comenté nada más, así que retrasemos el momento un poco xD. Como ven, no maté a Sakura, obviamente, aunque le tenga tantas ganas a veces (je), y supongo que ya adivinaron a lo que me refería con aquello de que iban incluso a agradecer aquella _experiencia cercana a la muerte_ (suena a libro barato de fenómenos paranormales), porque, gracias a eso… ¡se consumó! xD Ya les dije que no lo había hecho en el original, pero como estoy reformando los capítulos y me pareció que sí quedaría bien (y que conste que vengo peleando con la idea desde que empecé la historia, más o menos), siempre y cuando lo escribiera omitiendo mucho detalle y haciéndolo lo más suave y dulce posible… porque no da para calentones la trama, me parece (y para eso ya tengo los otros fics xD). Les gustó o no les gustó? Me costó bastante más escribirla, por eso de que quería más sentimentalismo que otra cosa, y mi mente pervertida no siempre ayuda. Después, ¿qué sabe Eriol de lo que está pasando y qué tiene que ver? ¿Y Hikari? ¿Y qué fue esa declaración? Oh, y Shaoran creo que se pasó un poco con lo que le dijo, ¿no? Lo que está claro es que se no se fía un pelo de ella (qué raro él sin fiarse de la gente xD). Pero pasemos al otro Gran Tema, y ya me dirán ustedes sobre ése… ¿Cómo que el enemigo es la propia Sakura? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿De qué va todo esto? Un capítulo más y lo sabrán todo. Y puede que sea el final, pero todavía no me decidí…

Hey, y, por cierto, todo el mundo me amenazó en sus reviews xD. Ahora más les vale a ustedes amarme por no haber matado a Sakura…

**Undine**: Ya ves que Ieran estaba enferma por culpa de la Magia Oscura (o sea, Sakura? o.o), y que Shaoran, además de salvarla, la cuidó de forma especial después… cof, cof. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y te mando saludos. Gracias por el review.

**Gabyhyatt**: No me atreví a matarla, ya lo ves, y tampoco quería hacerlo… creo. Qué habría sido de Shaoran sino? Habría muerto virgen y traumatizado! En fin. Besos y gracias.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Así que de contrabando, eh? Mirá nada más qué bien. A mí la verdad es que me parece genial, porque así te leo xD. Y a qué se debe el castigo, si puede saberse? Por curiosidad simplemente. Y si te dejé en suspenso con el final del capítulo anterior, no sé cómo te habré dejado con éste… jujuju. Espero que me comentes qué te pareció y que te levanten pronto la penitencia. Saludos y gracias.

**Lady Fiorella**: Bueeeno, Sakura se repuso rápido gracias a su fuerza… y a los cuidados intensivos del _cuero mil_ de Shaoran, jojojo… Ya era hora (suspiro de alivio) de que algo pasara. Me alegro de que el poquito de ExT que puse te haya gustado, aunque no fuera la gran cosa como escena, pero bueno, después de no saber nada de ellos, a los fans de la pareja debe saberles a gloria xD. En cuanto a Huang… bueno, sí, la verdad es que es un poco pesadito, pero ni modo, me cae simpático y además me viene muy bien para despertar los celos de Shaoran, que me encantan… al igual que lo que le dijo a Sakura, que también fuera muy lindo (aunque ella no captara el mensaje…). Y definitivamente las hermanas Li son muy cargantes, pero ni ellas pudieron interferir con lo que pasó en la habitación esta vez, jujujuju… Bueh, mejor lo dejo que me pongo a decir babosadas. Saludos y gracias por el reviewww!

**Kary2507**: Me admira pero me quiere asesinar… qué curioso y qué… alentador xD. Ya dice el dicho que hay amores que matan, no es verdad? Igualmente creo que deberías dedicarte a admirar a escritores de más talla, no sé, a Stephen King o a Anne Rice… digo, así además querés matarlos a ellos y no a mí xD. Y, por cierto, no me cargué a Sakura… (como si no te hubieras dado cuenta ya). En fin, nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente, que quizá sea el último (snif) o quizá no… xD. Besos y gracias!

**Diana Prenze**: Yo tampoco sé qué decir… pero te cuento, por si no lo notaste, que no maté a Sakura (una duda menos) y que actualicé pronto (por lo cual espero que ya estés saltando de alegría). Eso sí, espero haberte dejado doblemente más intrigada con este final, jejeje… Gracias por el review, te mando un besote!


	21. Desenlace

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP. No me puedo creer que ya esté publicando el último capítulo de este fic…

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21: "Desenlace"**

—¿Sorprendidos?

Las atónitas miradas no se despegaron ni un segundo de su único objetivo: aquel doble exacto de la Card Master que ahora sonreía con satisfacción. ¿Cómo era posible? Si la verdadera Sakura estaba con ellos¿quién era la otra?

—No puedo entenderlo —susurró Kero.

—¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? —Yue miró inquisidoramente a la muchacha de negro, que estalló en carcajadas.

—No es ninguna broma, mi querido Yue…

—¡Pues entonces será mejor que nos digas lo que está ocurriendo aquí! —se exasperó Shaoran. La joven permaneció inmutable.

—Podría hacer eso. Pero… ¿sabes? Hay alguien más entre vosotros que puede explicártelo mejor… ¿no es así…, Clow?

Eriol no consiguió enfrentarse a las miradas desconcertantes de todo el mundo. Sabía que no podrían ser muy benevolentes con él ahora que se enterarían de que les había ocultado sus conocimientos… ¡pero es que no podía actuar de otra manera! Esta era una batalla de Sakura, no suya, y no debía intervenir.

—Amo Clow…, debí suponerlo. —La voz de Yue sonaba como la de alguien herido y decepcionado, como supuso debían estar todos. Sin embargo, el reclamo secamente hecho por parte de su pariente lejano hizo que se decidiera a contar todo de una vez.

—Tú sabes algo más, Hiiragizawa. Habla. ¿Quién es esa falsa Sakura?

—Ninguna de las dos es falsa —dijo con serenidad, a lo que todos ahogaron una exclamación—. Tanto la Sakura que conocemos como la que vemos ahí son verdaderas… Son las dos caras de su Magia. Las dos personalidades de un mismo ser.

—¿Cómo que las dos personalidades? —consultó Tomoyo, quien no salía de su asombro.

—Todos los seres humanos tenemos dos caras en nuestro interior que, unidas, conforman nuestra personalidad, porque ningún humano es totalmente bueno ni totalmente malo. Una mitad es agradable y guarda todos nuestros buenos sentimientos, mientras que la otra es todo lo contrario. El blanco y el negro, que funcionan en armonía, aunque siempre se muestre más alguna de las dos partes. La Magia también se divide en nuestro interior de la misma manera…

—Entonces… ¿la otra Sakura es la Magia Negra?

—Exactamente, Kaoru. Es la Magia Negra que también posee y que se ha separado de la Blanca… para llevar a cabo esta prueba.

La Card Master miró confundida a su contraparte, que sonreía. Era como estarse viendo en un espejo. Exactamente iguales…, a no ser por un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

—¿A qué prueba te refieres? —preguntó.

La Reencarnación de Clow suspiró y miró al suelo. Luego, volvió a alzar la mirada.

—Siempre te he dicho que posees un poder increíble, Sakura, mucho mayor que el mío o el de Clow inclusive. Si un poder de esa magnitud está en buenas manos, podemos confiar en que no ocurrirá nada grave, pero ese poder también tendrá una parte de él que podría resultar muy dañina en manos equivocadas. Si la balanza se inclina hacia el lado de la Magia Oscura, no tengo idea de lo que podría pasar. Tú eres humana, y durante toda tu vida ambas partes en tu interior lucharán por sobresalir, y de ti depende dejar que lo haga una u otra. El problema es que, en tu caso particular, no eres una humana común y corriente…, de modo que el riesgo de que tu contraparte tome el poder sobre ti es mucho más peligroso. Si la Magia Negra consigue sobresalir frente a la Magia Blanca y controlarte… No puedo imaginar las consecuencias, pero estoy seguro de que sería terrible. Tanto poder luchando por una mala causa resultaría catastrófico.

—Pero ¿por qué estamos aquí? —insistió la heredera de Clow.

—Porque será aquí donde libres la batalla contra ti misma para saber a cuál de tus dos ascendientes seguirás. Deberás luchar contra la Magia Negra y vencerla.

—¡Qué!

—¿Y por qué esto no había ocurrido antes? —se extrañó el Guardián Lunar.

—Porque cuando la magia despertó en el interior de Sakura, la energía positiva era mucho mayor. Sakura era aún una niña, y es más complicado dejar de ser optimista, sobre todo siendo como es ella. Cuando todo acabó, pese a que seguía siendo feliz, el hecho de que se sintiera sola y añorara lo sucedido durante todos los años en los que se dedicó a capturar las Cartas de Clow y transformarlas hizo que la energía negativa se volviera más fuerte cada vez.

—Es verdad…, echaba muchísimo de menos todo… —susurró ella, recordando la nostalgia que aprendió a saborear durante esos tres años posteriores a la captura de las Cartas.

—Y eso fue lo que fortaleció a la Magia Oscura dentro de ti, hasta finalmente liberarla por completo… —terminó la línea de razonamiento Shaoran.

—Y aquí me tenéis. Estoy esperando para acabar con esto de una vez. Si ya se han acabado las explicaciones, me gustaría dar por terminada toda esta tontería. No tiene sentido alargar más vuestra agonía sabiendo lo que va a pasar, sepáis la historia o no.

—Pero ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada de lo que sabías, Eriol?

Los ojos de Tomoyo estaban cristalizados, esperando una respuesta. El inglés la miró igualmente preocupado.

—Esta es una batalla que únicamente Sakura debe luchar…, yo no podía intervenir en algo así. Tiene que enfrentarse a la parte de ella misma que le dicta acabar con todo. Si yo me interpongo, no conseguiré más que estorbar en su progreso.

—Eriol…

—Ya me cansé de tanta charla —espetó la sombra. Extendió su brazo y en su mano brilló una llave igual a la llave estrella de Sakura, salvo que en color negro y morado. El pequeño objeto dio unos giros sobre sí mismo y brilló con una luz opaca pero cegadora, que al desaparecer dejó ver una vara con las mismas características de la llave anterior—. Es tiempo de empezar con todo esto.

Shaoran se hizo con su espada en un conjuro rápido, y Kaoru liberó su báculo igualmente veloz. Sakura, sin embargo, seguía paralizada e incrédula.

—¡Reacciona, Sakura! —le advirtió su novio—. ¡No te atrevas a bajar la guardia!

Ella sólo lo miró. Cuando él se encontró con sus ojos verdes temblorosos, casi se queda sin aire. Nunca antes había visto tanto temor en ellos…

—Sakura… —susurró.

—¡Espíritus del bosque, yo os invoco!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, gran cantidad de espectros se colocaron entre Sakura y Shaoran y una humareda negra, que chocó contra la pared traslúcida que formaron. Kerberos y Yue se resguardaron del ataque con sus alas. Kaoru también hizo que los espíritus los protegieran a Hikari y a él del ataque, pero no consiguió llegar a tiempo para salvar a Tomoyo y Eriol, que fueron encerrados en una enorme burbuja negra. La reencarnación de Clow apretó contra sí a su novia, que ya había quedado inconsciente al no tener magia. Él, sin embargo aunque con un gran esfuerzo, lograba permanecer despierto.

—Sakura… —la llamó, con un hilo de voz—, no te rindas.

—¡Eriol, Tomoyo! —La japonesa quiso salir del escudo formado por los espectros, pero por suerte para ella, Shaoran la retuvo antes de que lo consiguiera.

—Ya verás como lo consigues, pequeña. Confiamos en ti… Recuerda tu hechizo invencible y… que cuentas con una ventaja. Tienes algo que ella no…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó la sombra, y con un ademán Eriol y Tomoyo.

—¡¡¡No!!! —Sakura sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, y aún pugnaba por liberarse del abrazo de su prometido, que no la dejaría salir de allí para que corriera la misma suerte— ¡Shaoran, suéltame!

—No —le dijo todo lo tranquilamente que pudo—. Si sales de aquí, va a ocurrirte lo mismo que a ellos.

—¡Pero…!

—¿Quieres salvarlos o prefieres que todos acabemos así? Tranquilízate y piensa de qué forma podemos contraatacar, Sakura.

La chica rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo, y él la abrazó más fuerte. Dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Kaoru, que miraba a Sakura deshacerse en lágrimas con el mismo dolor. Si hubieran sabido que se derrumbaría de esa manera, habrían hecho lo imposible por entrar ellos y evitar que tuviera que enfrentarse a algo tan doloroso.

—Mejor que os dejéis ya de tantos juegos. Estoy empezando a cansarme… La verdadera lucha ha de empezar de una vez.

Con un gesto de su mano, la pared de espectros se esfumó y los cuatro adolescentes quedaron nuevamente desprotegidos. Los guardianes de las Cartas desplegaron sus alas, dispuestos a atacar si era necesario.

—Vamos, pelea. No tengo todo el tiempo para gastarlo contigo…

—¡¡¡No quiero pelear!!! —gritó Sakura—. ¡¡¡Tengo miedo, no puedo!!!

—Pues es una lástima —se mofó su otro yo—, porque yo sí quiero pelear contigo.

Frente a la chica apareció una Carta, lo que debía ser una versión de las Clow Cards, pues su reverso era idéntico pero en color negro y líneas plateadas. Apuntó a ella con la vara y conjuró su presencia.

—¡¡¡"Arrow"!!!

La figura grisácea del personaje disparó con su arco cientos de flechas hacia la castaña. Más rápido que ella fue Shaoran, que al instante llamó al Dios del Viento para repeler el ataque, haciendo que las flechas cayeran al suelo al instante.

—Tú no deberías interferir en esto, muchacho —protestó la sombra.

—Ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que le hagas daño a Sakura. —Kerberos dio un paso adelante y Yue hizo lo mismo.

—Muy bien. Pues intentadlo. A ver cómo os las arregláis contra mis demonios…, supongo que os mantendrán lo suficientemente entretenidos…

Con la punta de su vara de estrella dibujó un círculo. El suelo se abrió en esa zona, dejando salir de él un resplandor púrpura. Gran cantidad de demonios y espectros surgieron del hoyo; desde caballos negros con sus respectivos jinetes y las serpientes oscuras de un solo ojo, hasta águilas negras y otras criaturas imposibles de describir como otra cosa que no fuera engendros, mutaciones de seres terrestres que ahora formaban parte de las criaturas del averno.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos —indicó Kerberos—. Mocoso, tú defiende a mi ama o te juro que no saldrás vivo de ésta.

—Entendido. —Curiosamente, no tenía ganas de discutir por el apelativo que se le había asignado. Miró de forma desafiante al doble de la chica que apretó más contra sí.

—Para ti también he traído algo, pequeño lobo.

De las sombras salió otra silueta. Cuando la poca luz que había lo iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un muchacho que rondaría los veinte años, de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules muy oscuros. Llevaba ropas chinas de color negro, parecía tratarse de un traje ceremonial, y una espada en mano.

—Su nombre es Ryuu…, él es mi siervo más leal. Tendrás el honor de morir bajo el filo de su espada.

Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada al tipo y luego observó a Sakura. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si no la soltaba, lo más seguro es que el tal Ryuu arremetiera contra ellos, y estando desprotegido no podría defenderse ni defenderla a ella. Era preciso luchar por separado.

—Levántate, niña. Acabemos con esto.

La aludida cruzó una mirada de espanto con su oponente, y luego se volvió a mirar a Shaoran. Estaba aterrada. Él la tomó por el mentón e hizo que le prestara atención.

—Escúchame —le susurró—, sé que estás asustada, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que nada malo te pase, sea una prueba o no. Tú sólo lucha con todas tus fuerzas, como vamos a hacer nosotros. En cuanto venza a ese hombre, te ayudaré. Lo prometo.

—Está bien —dijo débilmente. Algunas lágrimas más salieron de sus ojos. Se enderezó y miró al vacío.

Shaoran se soltó de ella y anduvo hasta donde estaba Ryuu. A pocos metros de él, ambos se quedaron quietos y mirándose a los ojos.

—Shaoran Li —declaró el mencionado.

—¿Para qué te presentas, insecto?

—Quiero que al menos sepas el nombre de quien va a derrotarte.

—Eso debería hacerlo yo…, pero la verdad es que no tiene importancia. —Desenvainó su espada y el castaño se puso en guardia—. Bien, empecemos con esto.

—Me parece perfecto…

A unos metros de allí, la Card Master contempló horrorizada la forma en que los filos de las espadas chocaban en destellos plateados. Giró su cabeza un poco más y se encontró con Kaoru, Kero y Yue luchando como podían contra la gran cantidad de demonios que se agolpaban a su alrededor. Vio llamaradas, cristales de hielo y todo tipo de ataques. También vio a Hikari, algo distanciada de ellos, arrodillada en el suelo y con la cabeza baja. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué no estaba luchando, y por qué nadie la atacaba?

—Hikari…

—Será mejor que me prestes atención —dijo su sombra—. Esta vez no pienso esperar más.

Sakura se volvió y lo primero que vio fue una llamarada de fuego negro dirigirse hacia ella. Gracias a un acto reflejo, conjuró a "Shield" y el ataque fue repelido.

—Pelea, niña, porque yo no voy a esperar por ti. ¡ "Shot"!

La lluvia de disparos por parte de la Carta Oscura fue suficiente como para quebrar el escudo de Sakura, quien recibió cientos de pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo y cayó al suelo de bruces.

—¡¡¡Sakura!!! —se espantó Kaoru al ver lo que había pasado.

Aprovechando su distracción, uno de los demonios se abalanzó sobre él por la espalda, dispuesto a eliminarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde como para poder contraatacar: aquella bestia estaba demasiado cerca.

Apretó sus párpados con fuerza y esperó el golpe…

Pero nunca llegó.

Cuando volvió a mirar, se encontró con que el Guardián Solar de las Sakura Cards se había puesto en medio y que el demonio estaba absorbiendo su energía vital.

—¡¡¡Kerberos, resiste!!!

Le propinó un golpe de energía al demonio, y este cayó y se desintegró unos metros más allá. Se hincó para comprobar el estado de Kero, y vio que estaba muy herido y que uno de sus costados sangraba.

—Kerberos…

—Cuida bien… de Sakura… —Y desapareció, al igual que lo habían hecho Tomoyo y Eriol.

—Uno menos —susurró la sombra. Sakura se giró y vio a su querido guardián desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

—¡¡¡KERO!!! —gritó.

A su espalda oyó un golpe seco. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se dio la vuelta y encontró a su otro yo con una espada en la mano. Era su propia versión de la Carta "Sword". Pero no fue eso lo que la horrorizó, sino el hecho de que ésta estuviera atravesada en uno de los costados de Yue.

—Has sido muy descuidada. Por culpa de tu distracción, ahora él lo pagará. Ese es su precio por protegerte.

El Guardián Lunar soltó un gemido de dolor y empezó a desintegrarse también, no sin antes mirar a su ama una vez más.

—No se preocupe, Ama —le dijo—. Luche con todas sus fuerzas…

Sakura extendió su mano para tocar una de las alas de Yue, pero ésta se desvaneció antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. La chica volvió a bajar su brazo y se mordió el labio inferior.

Yue también…

Todo aquello era horrible…

¡¿Por qué?!

Las piernas le temblaban y no podía moverse. Quería llorar. No podía luchar, no podía. Todos, uno a uno, iban desapareciendo. La iban dejando sola. ¿Por qué? No era justo. No podía enfrentarse contra ella… Tenía demasiado miedo…

No, por favor…

¡No más!

—Acabarás quedándote sola, ya lo verás. Todos están siendo heridos por protegerte a ti, que eres débil. Pero pronto ya no quedarán más amigos para cuidarte de mis ataques, y entonces acabaré contigo.

La Card Master apretó con más fuerza su báculo contra el pecho. No quería escucharla, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Sus palabras se clavaban en sus oídos como puñales, y era de lo más doloroso porque sabía cómo jugar con sus miedos y acrecentarlos todavía más.

¡No podía seguir así!

Tenía razón: si continuaba de aquella manera, ciertamente acabaría quedando ella sola contra ella misma, el otro lado de su persona.

Debía detener todo aquello de alguna manera…

Por mucho miedo que tuviera, por mucho que le costara, por mucho que le temblaran las piernas y el corazón le latiera desbocado…

"_¿Quieres salvarlos o prefieres que todos acabemos así? Tranquilízate y piensa de qué forma podemos contraatacar, Sakura."_

"_Sakura…, no te rindas. Ya verás como lo consigues, pequeña. Confiamos en ti… Recuerda tu hechizo invencible y… que cuentas con una ventaja. Tienes algo que ella no…"_

"_Escúchame, sé que estás asustada, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ninguno de nosotros vamos a permitir que nada malo te pase, sea una prueba o no. Tú sólo lucha con todas tus fuerzas, como vamos a hacer nosotros. En cuanto mate a ese hombre, te ayudaré. Lo prometo." _

"_No se preocupe, Ama. Luche con todas sus fuerzas…" _

Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol, Kero, Yue, Kaoru, Hikari…

¡No podía permitir que eso ocurriera¡No podían irse todos¡No!

—No voy a dejar que sigas haciendo desaparecer a la gente que quiero…

—Oh, muy bien. Al fin te decides…

Sakura la enfrentó con la mirada. Estaba decidida a impedir que hiciera lo que quería. Se levantó del suelo donde estaba hincada y puso una mano sobre sus Cartas, que descansaban en el bolsillo de su falda.

—Confío en vosotras —dijo.

—¡Pelea! —le gritó su doble—. ¡ "Wood"!

La falsa Carta abrió una enramada que fue en contra de la chica, dispuesta a golpearla y apresarla tan fuerte como pudiera. Sin embargo, la Card Master supo reaccionar.

—¡"Fly"¡"Sword"!

Dos alas de un rosa pálido aparecieron en su espalda y le permitieron esquivar las ramas y demás follaje, al tiempo que se abría paso usando su espada. Finalmente, llegó hasta donde estaba su sombra y usando a "Sword" respondió a las estocadas de la chica.

Forcejearon durante un momento así, hasta que Sakura, en un ágil y rápido movimiento que su enemiga no pudo prever, consiguió hacerle un corte en el brazo. La sombra profirió un grito de dolor, y Sakura habría hecho un gesto de triunfo de no ser por el punzante dolor que sintió en su brazo. Lo miró y se encontró con que tenía un tajo de la misma medida y exactamente el mismo dibujo que su rival. ¿Qué había pasado? Si fue ella quien la hirió y no al revés… ¿por qué…?

—Niña tonta —se mofó la que había recibido la estocada—. No puedes herirme o tú recibirás el mismo golpe…

Sakura se quedó paralizada. ¿No podía herirla o le pasaría lo mismo a ella¿Y de qué forma iba a derrotarla entonces?

—¡Eres bueno! —reconoció Ryuu, luego de un rato. No había podido herir de gravedad a Shaoran en ningún momento, y cuando había conseguido hacerle un corte leve, él acababa devolviéndoselo tarde o temprano.

—Cállate o te cansarás —se burló el otro.

—No hace falta que me des consejos. Tengo mis tácticas infalibles…

Rápidamente introdujo una de sus manos en el interior de su manga derecha y sacó un talismán. Shaoran se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, pero era demasiado tarde.

Dio un grito de dolor cuando fue alcanzado por uno de los relámpagos del talismán, que le dio en el abdomen y lo tumbó en el suelo de un golpe. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Ryuu lo miraba desde arriba y tenía la punta de su espada en el cuello.

—Eres un sucio tramposo —recriminó el chino. El otro sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Y volvió a conjurar al Emperador del Rayo.

—¡¡¡Ahrg!!!

—¡Shaoran, no! —se alarmó Sakura al ver que era nuevamente atacado. Su enemiga aprovechó la distracción para hacerle un corte en la pierna. Ella profirió un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—Si sigues preocupándote por lo que les ocurra a los demás y no te concentras en tu propia batalla acabaré contigo antes de lo que creía. ¿Me lo vas a dejar tan fácil?

La chica alzó la mirada y se encontró con su otro yo sonriéndole con sarcasmo. Miró su pierna y vio la cruenta herida que no paraba de derramar sangre. Luego, escrutó la pierna de su contrincante y se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que ella no tenía nada.

—¿Cómo es… que tú no estás herida si yo lo estoy? —preguntó con dificultad. La otra amplió su sonrisa.

—Tú saldrás herida si me lastimas a mí, porque formo parte de ti. Estoy en tu interior y soy una faceta tuya… En cambio, tú nunca has formado parte de mí. Deberías ser la luz pura para poder afectarme. Como ves…, si yo muero, tú correrías la misma suerte… No obstante, yo sí puedo matarte a ti. Y es lo que voy a hacer, para luego ocuparme de tomar tu lugar en tu cuerpo cuando tu alma ya lo haya abandonado.

Kaoru recibió un golpe fortísimo por parte del último demonio que quedaba. Estaba consiguiendo acabar con ellos, pero era muchísimo más complicados ahora que estaba él solo contra todos. Tenía múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo, pero el golpe que acababan de darle en el brazo había sido el peor. Cayó al suelo y se retorció por el dolor. Le había quebrado el brazo, seguramente. En un último esfuerzo, volvió a usar su magia.

Antes de que el demonio pudiera volver a acercarse a él, un rayo de luz verde lo atravesó. A los pocos segundos, la criatura ya se desvanecía en el aire viciado.

"_Oh, por los Dioses…, no puedo más…"_

Cerró los ojos y respiró con dificultad. La falta de oxígeno complicaba muchísimo las cosas, pero aún peor era su agotamiento y el dolor en el brazo. Volvió a enfocar la vista y divisó a Shaoran sumamente herido e hincado en el suelo. Aquel otro sujeto estaba divirtiéndose con él ahora que no conseguía ni ponerse en pie…

"_Sabandija cobarde… Aguanta un poco, Li…"_

Intentó incorporarse, pero fracasó y volvió a estrellarse contra el suelo. ¡Maldita sea! Buscó con desesperación a Sakura, y lo que encontró lo dejó sin aliento.

"_No…, no puede ser… ¡Sakura!"_

Hikari, que estaba sentada en el suelo y con el rostro oculto tras las rodillas que abrazaba, siguió sollozando en silencio. Sabía que todo el mundo estaba luchando porque había oído los golpes, los gritos, e incluso había sido salpicada con la sangre de las heridas ajenas, tanto de sus amigos como de los demonios…, pero no porque hubiera mirado. Simplemente no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a aquel panorama de almas desgarradas y gemidos de dolor.

Shaoran había tenido razón: desde que llegó, no fue más que un estorbo para ellos. No los había ayudado en nada, cuando se suponía que esa era exactamente su misión. Ellos se habían esforzado mucho por hacer que se sintiera cómoda e indagara un poco en su pasado —aunque la búsqueda resultara infructuosa, dieron todo de sí para encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas—. Y en cambio… ¿qué había hecho ella?

Nada. Nada, aún cuando su misión era proteger con su vida a la Portadora de la Luz: Sakura.

Sakura… ¿dónde estaría ahora? Hacía pocos segundos la había oído gritar…

De repente, llegó a su mente el eco de un pensamiento. Era Kaoru, pudo oír su voz. Su semblante se puso pálido por el contenido del mensaje.

"_No…, no puede ser… ¡Sakura!"_

Abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró con algo que no imaginaba, pero que igualmente vivía en su mente como un profundo e inconsciente temor.

La vio allí, con un profundo corte en la pierna derecha. La sangre escurría manchando su falda y caía hasta el suelo en un pequeño charco. Se sujetaba un brazo…, probablemente también estaría herida allí. Tenía diminutos cortes y raspaduras por todo el cuerpo. Vio su cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo con temor o vergüenza. Siguió subiendo y lo vio.

Vio la espada ser alzada por la sombra y dirigirse en un raudo movimiento a la nuca de la chica. Entonces lo supo. Supo que aquel era el momento, que no habría otra oportunidad.

Se levantó del suelo tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia allí.

—¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!

El filo de la espada lanzó un destello plateado antes de enterrarse en la piel. La sangre salpicó a la Sakura de ropas negras, e incluso pudo saborear un poco de ella cuando una gota se depositó en sus labios. Era dulce y su sabor efímero.

¿Así sabía la victoria?

Sakura oyó el grito y abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de Hikari, que la abrazaba. Los párpados de la albina estaban cerrados con fuerza y se mordía los labios intentando retener otro grito. La ojiverde sintió húmedas sus manos cuando tocó la espalda de la chica. Al retirarlas, vio que había sangre. La espada estaba enterrada en su espalda, y la sombra aún la sostenía por la empuñadura. Hikari había interceptado el golpe que debía ser para ella, que debía haber cortado su cuello en un corte limpio.

—¡Hikari…!

—Maldita seas… —dijo entre dientes la sombra.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que su doble estaba también arrodillada en el piso. Su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor… y de su espalda bajaba… ¿sangre?

—¡Maldita seas! —ahora gritó.

Ryuu, al oír la voz de su Señora, se giró a ver lo que ocurría. Notó que ella se retorcía de dolor y que de su espalda brotaba sangre a borbotones. Entonces se fijó en Sakura, y en que estaba siendo abrazada por Hikari.

"_No… ¡la ha herido a ella…!"_

Shaoran se dio cuenta de la forma en que todo aquello había captado la atención de su enemigo y, antes de que éste recuperara el control de la situación, estiró su brazo hacia un lado y tocó la empuñadura de la espada que había perdido antes. La agarró con tanta rapidez como pudo y la enterró en el estómago de Ryuu, que lanzó un profundo grito.

—¡C-condenado mocoso…!

Shaoran enterró aún más el filo de la espada dentro de su enemigo, hasta conseguir atravesar cuanta carne había. Finalmente, Ryuu cayó a un lado, retorciéndose como un gusano bajo la atenta mirada ambarina. Se apretaba con fuerza el estómago, y pronto dejó de moverse. La sangre burbujeante y espesa emanó de su boca y de la herida abierta, formando un charco.

—¡Hikari, Hikari! —la llamaba Sakura. La albina abrió los ojos con dificultad y sonrió.

—L-Lo he… conseguido… He conseguido s-salvarte…

—Hikari…, no debiste…

—Es mi misión. —Tragó y tomó aire—. D-debo protegerte… Estoy aquí para… ayudarte a encerrar la Oscuridad…

—No puedo hacer nada contra ella —dijo con lágrimas desbordando sus ojos—. No puedo derrotarla, no tengo manera de atacarla sin que…

—Y-Yo no he dicho d-derrotarla… La oscuridad es algo con lo que no puedes acabar…, pero tienes que encerrarla en lo más profundo de ti, para que no aflore. Siempre estará en t-tu interior… porque forma…, forma parte de todos los s-seres h-humanos. P-Para eso est-estoy aquí…, para ayudarte a apresarla.

—Apresarla… —repitió Sakura.

—L-la Luz apresa la Oscuridad. Yo soy la Luz que viene de ti, pero en forma corpórea. Tuvo que ser así, necesitaste que apareciera de esta manera… La Oscuridad h-ha sido herida porque me hirió a mí, y yo soy tan parte de ella como ella de mí… Si vuelvo a tu interior… ella n-no podrá tocarte.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella revelación, pero no pudo salir de su sorpresa lo suficientemente rápido como para impedirle a Hikari incorporarse levemente y abrazarse más a ella. Sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de una luz cálida y reconfortante, que hacía que sus heridas dejaran de dolerle.

—Debo volver a ti…

La sombra contempló con horror cómo el cuerpo de la chica de pelo blanco se fundía con su enemiga en una nube de destellos blanquecinos que la cegaban por completo. Protegió sus ojos de aquel resplandor hasta que sintió que su intensidad volvía a ser menor, y cuando volvió a mirar, se encontró con algo que no imaginaba llegaría a suceder. Desde sus respectivos lugares, Shaoran y Kaoru también admiraron con asombro lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Los pies de Sakura no tocaban el suelo y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Dos enormes alas blancas se desplegaban a ambos lados de su espalda, como si fuera un ángel. Su ropa sucia y manchada de sangre había sido reemplazada por un hermoso traje muy similar al de su rival, pero cuyos colores oscilaban entre el blanco y el dorado. Su cuerpo despedía luz propia, y aquel efecto aumentó cuando dejó ver sus pupilas, verdes y brillantes. Volvían a poseer aquel destello de decisión y valor de siempre. En una de sus manos sostenía su báculo, que ahora se había transformado en uno idéntico a aquella vez que luchó contra Eriol en el Templo, cuando había utilizado el poder de la Luna, el Sol y las Estrellas en perfecta armonía. Era el mismo, salvo que ahora la vara era completamente blanca. A su alrededor volaban sus preciadas Cartas, cuyo dorso había dejado de ser rosado para pasar a ser blanco también, al igual que todo lo demás.

Era todo su poder en máximo esplendor. La luz en medio de la oscuridad.

—Imposible… —La sombra retrocedió, aún en el suelo, cuando la chica tocó el piso con los pies y se acercó a ella a paso lento pero decidido.

—Esto se ha terminado —dijo Sakura, extendiendo hacia su otro yo el báculo.

—Tú… ¡No puedes hacerme daño¡No puedes destruirme o tú correrás la misma suerte!

—Y no voy a destruirte —Las dos alas a cada lado de la estrella se desplegaron—. Voy a encerrarte.

La sombra gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando la luz del báculo se ató como lazos a su piel, quemándola. Sakura sostenía la herramienta para enfocar su poder con tanta fuerza como podía, y un remolino a su alrededor hacía que las telas de su traje se agitaran.

Una a una la fueron cubriendo por completo y haciendo que empezara a volverse poco más que vapor negro, que era absorbido por la misma vara.

El mismo lugar en el que estaban pareció empezar a desmoronarse al ser tocado por tanta luz.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez que sentía correr por sus venas, por su sangre. El ambiente dejaba de ser sofocante para volverse como el aire del verano, y la sensación de vacío, opresión e irrealidad acababa por marcharse para dejar paso a una realidad reconfortante.

Sintió su piel enfriarse al hacer contacto contra el duro suelo, y abrió los ojos al ser acariciada por la suave brisa del crepúsculo. Lo primero que vio fue el piso de cemento, y luego el gran cerezo del Templo Tsukimine, que volvía a tener el mismo aspecto de siempre. Los pájaros volaban a sus ramas, intentando buscar cobijo para la noche que se avecinaba. El cielo del atardecer era naranja y rosa, y el sol no tardaría mucho en ocultarse. Intentó moverse un poco, pero notó una punzada de dolor en la pierna y el brazo.

—Será mejor que te quedes quieta, Sakura —dijo una voz a su lado. La aludida habría saltado de felicidad si pudiera.

—¡Tomoyo…! —Alzó la mirada y, efectivamente, se encontró con su mejor amiga sentada a su lado, ilesa y sonriente. No pudo reprimir su impulso de levantarse, pese al dolor, y abrazarse a ella tan fuerte como pudo—. ¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo…¡Estás bien…!

—Tranquila. Todos estamos bien. —Le correspondió el abrazo, con cuidado de no tocar sus heridas ni hacer demasiada presión—. Como ni Eriol ni yo fuimos heridos, nos hemos despertado primero…

—¿Eriol? —recordó de repente—. ¿Dónde…?

—Aquí —habló una voz del otro lado. Sakura giró la cabeza y se encontró con el chico hincado a su lado—. Pequeña, sabía que lo conseguirías… Aún así, siento mucho no haber…

—Tranquilo, Eriol. Entiendo lo que pasó. No era tu deber hacer nada, y sin embargo me ayudaste cuanto pudiste, aunque te arriesgaras mucho. Gracias.

Él le sonrió y la despeinó un poco, haciendo que la chica riera. En un momento dado, sus ojos azules parecieron mirar algo con interés, de modo que Sakura siguió su trayectoria. Se encontró con Kero, Yukito y Kaoru despertando, y después…

—Li, no te muevas, estás… —La reencarnación de Clow intentó hacer que no se levantara del suelo, pues estaba bastante herido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la terquedad se hizo presente por parte de Sakura también, quien corrió tan aprisa como pudo los pocos metros de distancia que la separaban de su novio. Sin importarles a ninguno de los dos la cantidad de heridas que tenían en el cuerpo ni la presencia de sus amigos, se abrazaron con ansia.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien…! —susurró ella, con la voz entrecortada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta al aguantar las ganas de llorar. Finalmente y al sentirse resguardada en los brazos del muchacho, no pudo contener las lágrimas y éstas volvieron a desbordar sus ojos—. ¡Shaoran, estaba tan asustada!

—Vamos, tranquila —la calmó. Quitó con suavidad una de sus manos de la fina cintura de ella y le acarició el pelo—. Ya ha pasado todo, no tienes de qué preocuparte…

Sakura cerró los ojos y sonrió. Por fin se había terminado.

—**EPÍLOGO**—

**Diario personal de Sakura Kinomoto. **

_1 de abril:_

_Hoy, primero de abril, es mi cumpleaños. Al fin cumplo los dieciséis, una edad que siempre he anhelado tener…, supongo que debido a que mi madre se casó a esta edad, y aunque yo no pretenda seguir sus pasos tan pronto _—_o eso creo_—_, la considero especial. _

_Ha sido un día normal. Mis amigos han venido a verme, he estado en casa y he celebrado con ellos, con papá y con Touya y Yukito. También recibí una carta de mi bisabuelo, por cierto, que me deseaba lo mejor y me invitaba a volver a visitarle cuando quisiera. ¡Tendré que convencer a Touya de que vaya conmigo esta vez!_

_Podría decirse que, a fin de cuentas, mi vida vuelve a ser la vida normal que cualquier adolescente de mi edad podría tener._

_Después de tantas peleas y sacrificios, al fin todo se ha acabado. Aún no me hago a la idea de que mi vida vuelve a ser algo normal… O, bueno, algo similar a eso, pues no es demasiado normal convivir con un peluche naranja que habla, tener un amigo con doble personalidad _—_una de ellas un ángel_—_, un hermano que ve fantasmas, y que tanto mi novio como dos de mis tres mejores amigos sean hechiceros, al igual que yo. Sin embargo, a lo que me refiero es a que se me hace extraño no tener que estar alerta ante algún tipo de peligro… ¡Uf, me siento rara afirmando estas cosas¿Cómo alguien puede echar de menos estar en una situación así? Será que ya me acostumbré demasiado…_

_Me alegro de poder por fin estar en pie. La verdad es que me pasé los últimos días en cama, guardando reposo y bajo el estricto control de mi hermano, que no me dejaba ni moverme. Los cortes y demás heridas de la batalla estaban lo suficientemente curados al segundo día como para poder ir a donde me diera la gana, pero como era de esperarse, Touya se negó a dejarme salir. _

_Tomoyo, Kaoru, Eriol y Shaoran están también perfectamente…, al igual que Kero y Yukito _—_que participó en la batalla, claro, aunque fuera de forma indirecta al estar transformado en Yue_—_, así que vinieron a visitarme. Recuerdo que luego de la pelea, cuando ya estábamos de vuelta en el Templo Tsukimine, no pude permanecer despierta durante mucho tiempo. Lo último que recuerdo fue abrazar a Tomoyo, saludar a Eriol, y luego ir a donde Shaoran cuando despertó y llorar durante bastante tiempo en su hombro… En mi memoria quedó grabada la sensación de frío que me transmitió su camiseta al estar mojada por mis lágrimas. Luego de eso, supongo que me habré desmayado. Ni siquiera pude ver si Kaoru, Kero o Yue estaban muy heridos o no, aunque después me enteré de que también estaban perfectamente, a pesar de las heridas. _

_Y Hikari…_

_No la he vuelto a ver desde aquello. Eriol fue quien me explicó todo, estando ya en mi casa, cuando pasó a verme. _

_Hikari era mi propia energía positiva, personificada. ¿Por qué personificada? Porque había tenido que ser así. Yo lo había necesitado así, el Destino lo había querido así. Puede que, de otro modo, ella no hubiera podido interferir en el desenlace y las cosas hubieran acabado de otra manera…_

_Debido a que ella era todo el conjunto de mis emociones y sentimientos positivos, todo lo que yo sentía, siempre que fuera intenso, se transmitía a ella. Incluso llegó a sentir dolor cuando fue demasiado, aunque eso no tendría que haber pasado en términos normales. Por esa razón ella y yo nos parecíamos tanto, e incluso las dos reaccionábamos igual ante muchas cosas. Ella sentía lo mismo que yo, las mismas emociones, los mismos sentimientos… De ahí que siempre se le pegara a Shaoran, y es que era casi un reflejo de mi misma, je, je… _—_Qué bochorno_—

_Sin embargo, creo que Hikari es mucho más que un simple eco de lo que yo soy, y justamente por eso he tomado una decisión. _

_Voy a traerla de nuevo con nosotros. _

_Se supone que ella debería permanecer en mi interior, pero yo creo que está en su perfecto derecho de volver a ser lo que era. Hikari debe tener la oportunidad de vivir una vida, sin estar ligada a mí, por supuesto. _

_Eriol me ha dicho que va a ayudarme, aunque no me recomienda que lo haga. Me ha dicho que voy a perder mucha energía durante bastante tiempo, pues voy a crear un ser a partir de mi magia…, y sería algo así como crear los guardianes para las Cartas o transformarlas a todas de una vez. Es arriesgado, pero estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. _

_Es por esa razón que hoy saldré de mi casa por la noche, muy tarde, para ir a casa de Eriol, donde nos reuniremos todos para llevar a cabo el hechizo. _

_Ojalá tenga la fuerza suficiente… ¿lo conseguiré?_

La muchacha de ojos verdes y figura esbelta sonrió y cerró la tapa de su diario. Apoyó el librito sobre la falda de su vestido de verano y miró por la ventana. El cielo era casi azul y no había ni una nube. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Vaya si lo había conseguido…

Esa misma noche, luego de realizar el hechizo, Hikari había vuelto a casa, caminando tan contenta por las calles, feliz de estar de vuelta. Ahora ya era una persona por sí misma y no el eco de nadie; con sus pasiones, sus miedos, sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Sería Hikari y no otra Sakura, por mucho que pudieran parecerse físicamente e incluso en algunos gestos o actitudes. Era una verdadera maravilla que eso hubiera podido ser posible…

Pero el precio por ello había sido, tal y como dijo Eriol, un gran descenso en su energía vital. De hecho, Shaoran la cargó en su espalda hasta su casa esa noche, y ella no despertó hasta la noche del día siguiente. Estuvo tremendamente agotada durante los días que siguieron a aquello, pero poco a poco se fue recuperando.

Y ahora, con diecisiete años, ya no notaba que eso hubiera pasado. Estaba completamente recobrada.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura se giró y recibió al chico con una sincera sonrisa.

—He recordado algunas cosas hoy —dijo simplemente.

—Ya veo, conque has estado leyendo tu diario otra vez…

Él se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y dirigió una mirada esquiva al librito que reposaba en las piernas de su novia y sonrió. Últimamente ella lo releía muchas veces, y luego se quedaba en las nubes durante bastante rato.

—Si es que al final va a ser verdad eso de que echo de menos meterme en problemas… ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo?

—Sí…, y supongo que es normal. Aunque debo decirte que no me gustaría repetir la última experiencia, estaría bien que las Cartas volvieran a liberarse y tener que volver a empezar.

—No pienses sólo en lo negativo que tuvo la última batalla…, tener que enfrentarnos a eso también trajo consecuencias positivas. —Ella amplió su sonrisa y Shaoran la miró sin entender—. Bueno, tú viniste de Hong Kong porque pasaba algo raro…

—Puede que tengas razón…, pero¿de verdad crees que no habría vuelto de no ser por eso? —La miró con algo de maldad—. Bien sabes que esa fue, en parte, una excusa perfecta.

—Eres un cobarde, Li Shaoran. Pudiste haberme dicho directamente que venías por mí en vez de dar tantas vueltas. ¡Me tuviste con la duda durante demasiado tiempo! —Ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca bastante chistosa.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste tú a mí que no habías cambiado de opinión? —Tocó la frente de ella con su dedo índice y sonrió—. Yo creía que te gustaba Kaoru.

—Ya, y el pobre lo pasó bastante mal por eso. —Rió.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? Si hubiera sabido que las cosas acabarían así, no me habría molestado tanto con él.

—Es bueno que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera… Seguramente, Kaoru debe ser quien está más agradecido por lo que ocurrió. Conoció a Hikari debido a ello…

—Sí. Me alegro de que haya encontrado a alguien.

—Yo también…

Ella recordó la forma en que Kaoru le había confesado, meses más tarde, que se había enamorado de Hikari. Él la había apartado para pedirle consejo sobre cómo declararse. Estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando demasiado bajo, y también le pasó por alto el detalle de que alguien estaba pasando por allí justo en esos momentos. Cuando al fin el chico cerró la boca, ya lo había soltado todo. Entonces Sakura había carraspeado y hecho un gesto con la cabeza para que el se diera la vuelta. El pobre se encontró con que la misma Hikari había oído absolutamente todo… y antes de que pudiera disculparse o poner alguna excusa tonta, ella se había arrojado a sus brazos y dicho que también lo quería mucho. Había sido muy bonito, pero ella se marchó al instante, entendiendo que sobraba pese a que no le hacía gracia perderse una escena tan conmovedora.

En aquel momento se sintió como Tomoyo…, la misma Tomoyo que seguía siendo su mejor amiga, daba sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la moda y el diseño, y que ahora estaba en una especie de luna de miel por adelantado, cortesía de su novio, Eriol, quien la había invitado a Inglaterra como le propusiera años antes, cuando habían sido ella y Shaoran quienes se fueron de viaje. Una vez más, Sakura se preguntó en cuánto tiempo acabarían esos dos en el altar… Ojalá no se les adelantaran…

O bueno… ¡eso si no se les adelantaba antes Meiling a todos! Pues según sabía estaba muy a gusto con su relación entre ella y Huang Xeng, el chico que había conocido cuando fue a Hong Kong y que se había enterado estaba enamorado de Meiling. Al parecer, finalmente ella le había hecho caso… y la verdad era que ya llevaban más de un año juntos…

Sakura recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y dejó que Shaoran jugueteara con sus mechones de cabello castaño, dorado a la luz del sol, enredándolos entre sus dedos y haciendo rizos y tirabuzones.

Durante los años que transcurrieron posteriores a la prueba que tuvo que superar, reflexionó acerca de las cosas buenas que ello había conllevado. La había llevado a madurar, a no desistir pese a que todas las posibilidades parezcan haberse esfumado, y además le había obsequiado con el regreso de un viejo amigo, así como también de una persona a la que estuvo esperando ver durante tres largos años.

Ella volvió a subir la cabeza y contempló con los ojos brillantes cada uno de los rasgos de Shaoran que, a sus dieciocho años, había abandonado casi por completo su apariencia de niño para reemplazarla por el semblante sereno y apuesto de un muchacho casi adulto. Llegó a su memoria aquel episodio en su habitación, un día antes de marchar a Hong Kong, cuando ella aún contaba con quince años. Entonces, Shaoran era más niño, y aún así había tenido el suficiente valor y la madurez para proponerle matrimonio. Sonrió encantadoramente ante el recuerdo y se acercó un poquito más a él, esperando que la mirase.

Cuando Shaoran se chocó con su mirada esmeralda, sintió nuevamente flaquear sus sentidos. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara ni cuántas veces hubieran estado así, el caso era que siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Su cercanía le hacía bajar la guardia y dejarse llevar por los aceleradísimos latidos de su corazón. La había conocido siendo una niña, y siendo niña se había enamorado de ella. Luego tuvo que marchar, y durante todo el tiempo que no la vio creyó que era imposible echar de menos alguien más de lo que él lo hacía. Y finalmente, gracias al cielo, por azares del Destino y una causa de fuerza mayor habían vuelto a encontrarse.

Se miraron durante un rato sin decir nada, simplemente dejándose embargar por la nostalgia de los recuerdos y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Lentamente se fueron acercando, y la distancia entre ellos dejó de existir en un suave roce de sus labios. Momentos así habían tenido muchos en los últimos años, y no los cambiarían por nada.

Súbitamente, la misma idea pasó por sus mentes conectadas.

No importaban los obstáculos que les pusiera la vida, porque con ellos venían luego bienes aún mayores.

—Cuando acabó la transformación de las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura —empezó a decir ella cuando se separaron—, creímos que todo había pasado, y apareció "Void". Tres años después, tuve que pasar mi prueba…, que creemos será la última. ¿Qué vendrá después?

Él pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella y sonrió con tranquilidad, para luego cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundamente el aroma dulce de su cabello.

—No lo sé, pero sí estoy seguro de una cosa… "Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien"¿no es eso lo que siempre dices?

La muchacha sonrió al oír su frase más característica en boca de su novio.

—Sí, Shaoran. Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien.

—**FIN**—

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Bueno… se acabó, y he de decir que es una sensación agridulce eso de publicar el último capítulo de una novela —al menos para mí lo es—, porque estás contenta de haberlo terminado y, a su vez, triste porque se terminó xD. Supongo que no tengo demasiado que explicar en estas notas, porque me parece que dejé todo bien claro en el capítulo… aun así, si alguien tiene dudas, que me deje un review y yo le mando un mensaje privado para aclararlas. Les gustó el final? A mí no me deja muy convencida, pero bueno, no quería hacer un epílogo largo porque sería estirar mucho la historia, y tampoco me quedaba demasiado por contar. Es más un epílogo cortito como el final del manga de CCS, además, que me pareció encajar mejor… Aunque acepto sugerencias para hacer un segundo epílogo, si quieren… y si estoy inspirada xD. Porque no sé si se quedaron con ganas de boda o alguna cosa de ésas.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, es especialmente importante para mí porque es el primer fic de CCS que escribí —y se nota mucho xD— y entonces deja un buen sabor de boca especial. Espero que nos leamos pronto, aunque sea en medio de tramas menos inocentes (risitas). ¡Los adoro!

Y respondiendo a algunas cosas de los reviews… Cómo que Shaoran es un aprovechado por haberlo "hecho" con Sakura?! Por Dios, la aprovechada y manipuladora es ella, que lo busca xD. Oh, sí, tenía que decirlo… ya me quedo más tranquila. Y también, con respecto a esto, aclaro que no profundicé demasiado en la escena (qué bien queda ese verbo para estas cosas, jajaja…) porque me pareció que la trama es muy poco erótica como para meter algo (y dale con los verbos) como eso. Si igual quieren ver más, ya saben, propongan para un presunto segundo epílogo, jejeje…

Y, antes de que me olvide, les aviso que la semana que viene comenzaré a subir una historia nueva… no está terminada, pero la tengo completamente planificada, y, como tengo ya hecha más o menos la mitad, creo que no hay peligro. Se llama "La guía perfecta"… y si mal no recuerdo puse algún detallito en mi profile sobre el argumento. Si gustan, pásense a ver.

Ahora sí me despido. Besitos a todos y de nuevo gracias por el apoyo n.n


End file.
